Dragon-X
by Fantasymaker76
Summary: Solona Amell and her twin brother Daylen enter duel Academy along with Jaden Yuki, but they end up being tangled up with the spirit gates and the shadow riders. Cards and characters from the Dragon age games
1. Exams

At the Kaiba corp headquarters, two teenagers stood at a desk where someone was taking names on a checklist. Today was the entrance exams for the one of the top duelling academy in the world. Duel Academy.

One of the teenagers was a girl of around 16 years old. She had long ebony hair which went down her back and she had pale blue eyes. The other teenager was a boy with thick shoulder length black hair like the girl, only he had green eyes. Both teenagers wore red shirts with grey trousers and jumpers.

"Name" the man behind the desk said.

"Solona Amell" the girl said

"Daylen Amell" the boy added a few seconds after the girl.

The man looked at his checklist "Ah, Solona and Daylen Amell. Brother and sister. You're in time for your entrance exam so head on inside."

Solona and Daylen entered the dome where they saw several duels taking place. They stepped beside a girl with short blond hair and a thin body. "So you two just got in for you tests?" the girl asked

"Yes" Daylen said "My sister and I passed our written tests and we're getting ready for the field test."

"The written test was really hard" the girl said "My friend and I barely passed" she then pointed to a boy next to her who had very short black hair. "I'm Kallian Tabris by the way. This is my friend Faren Brosca."

"I'm Solona Amell" Solona said "This is my twin brother Daylen"

"Wait" Faren said "Did you say Amell. Are you related to the great card designer Aristide Amell?"

"He was our father" Daylan said "we haven't seen him in three years ever since he went missing"

"Oh" Kallian said "I heard about that "Even after several months of searching he was never found."

"Hey check out those two guys there" Solona said and she pointed to a field. Two duellists were facing their opponents. One had thick black hair while the other had short brown hair. The black haired boy had one monster on his field while his opponent had two monsters on his field.

...

"Okay, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A; throw in the towel, B; beg for mercy or C; run home to Mama" the duellist asked

"I'll go with D; none of the above" the boy said as he activate his trap card. Ring of Destruction. Which destroyed his monster and sent his opponents life point down to zero"

"A great move. Welcome to the Academy"

"Thank you"

...

"Wow" Daylen said "That guy really did great."

"I agree" Solona added.

...

Up in another area of the dome, two teenage boys looked at the scene. They both had spiky hair though one had brown hair while the other had bright blue hair.

"Wow" that last guy really tore it up" the brown haired boy said

"That's Bastion Misawa, he got a perfect score on the written exam." The blue haired boy said

"Wow, I barely passed mine"

"Yeah me two. My name is Syrus by the way. I have test anxiety; I don't know how I passed my test."

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Yuki. So this means that you are in. Congratulation, I'll be in as soon as I finish my duel."

Then Syrus looked at Jaden "Wait, you haven't done you duel yet?"

"Nope"

"Well then, you have a problem" Syrus stated "As soon as the duel down there is finished, there's only two more left and they're about to start"  
"What!" Jaden shouted

...

Down in the duel field, the boy with short brown hair had two small wolves on his field. These were Grey wolf monsters (Level 4, Attack: 1500 Defence: 1300) and he had 2500 LP left. His opponent had one monster which was 'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior' (Level 8 Attack 3500 Def: 3850) and he had 1500 LP left.

"Okay then, it's your move. Let's see how you get out of this one."

The brown haired boy just drew his card. "I activate the spell card 'Forest awakens' by sacrificing a Level 4 beast monster on my field and discarding the top 3 cards in my desk to the graveyard, I can summon a level 7 or higher beast type monster from my deck. So I sacrifice my Grey wolf and summon my 'Great Forest Bear' in attack mode." A large brown bear appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack: 2500 Defence: 2100)

"A clever move except your monster is still weaker than mine" the duel proctor said

"Not after I play 'Wild Nature's release' from my hand which increases my bear attack points to 4600. Then I'll attack you monster." The proctor life points were decreased to 400 "Then Grey Wolf will finish the rest of your life points."

"Well done. Welcome to the academy."

...

Solona looked at the beast duellist "Sacrificing a lower level monster to summon a higher level monster. A good trick"

Faren looked at her "That's Theorn Maheriel; he got a very good store on his written exam. He's an expert at Beast Type monsters."

Just then, there was a loud voice over the loudspeaker "Can Solona Amell report to duel arena 3. I repeat can Solona Amell report to duel arena 3."

"That's me" Solona said

"Good luck sister" Daylen called as she went off to the duel arena.

...

When Solona arrived at the duel arena, she saw one of the proctors standing on the opposite side of the arena.

"All right then." The proctor said "What's your name?"

"Solona Amell" Solona called

"All right then Miss Amell, you know the rules. Win and you're in. Lose better luck next year."

Solona and the proctor activate their duel disks and they drew their starting hands.

"DUEL"

 **Solona: 4000 LP**

 **Proctor: 4000 LP**

"Students first" Solona call as she drew her 6th card. "I'll start by summoning my 'Dragonling' in defence mode" A baby dragon monster came onto the field (Level 4 Attack 1000, Defence 2000) "Then I throw two cards face-down and end there."

"My turn" the proctor called "I summon 'Battle Ox' in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 1700, Defence 1000) "Then I'll equip him with 'Axe of despair to increase his attack points." (Attack 2700) "Then I'll attack your Dragonling"

'Battle Ox' then swung his axe at Solona's Dragonling. But Solona activated a trap "I active my trap card 'Negate Attack which negates your attack."

Battle Ox's attack stopped "Fine, I'll just set two cards face down and end there"

Solona drew her next card "First I'll summon out 'Lord of D' in attack mode (Level 4, Attack 1200 Defence 1100) "Then I'll activate the spell card 'Flute of summoning Dragon which allows me to summon out two dragon monsters. Say hello to my Young Dragon and my Ferelden Frostback." A small red dragon was summoned to the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) followed by a larger Dragon monster (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2200) "Then I'll activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we hold 6 cards." Both players drew until they had 6 cards in their hand "Now I'll activate double summon which allows me to sacrifice Lord of D in order to summon my Majestic Dragon." A larger red dragon appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2000) "Then I'll active my spell card 'Call of the Dragon Rider.' This card allows me to sacrifice 2 level 4 or below dragon monsters and summons a level 7 or higher monster from my deck, hand or graveyard, so I summon out my Northern Hunter" (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2700)

Solona now set her plan in motion "I have Northern Hunter attack your battle Ox"

But the proctor activated his trap "I activate my trap card Mirror force which destroys all your monsters"

Solona chuckled "Sorry, but I activate my trap card 'Seven tools of the Bandit.' By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of your trap."

 **Solona: 3000**

 **Proctor: 4000**

Northern hunter destroyed battle Ox

 **Solona: 3000**

 **Proctor 3800**

"Then I'll attack with my Ferelden Frostback"

 **Solona: 3000**

 **Proctor: 1200**

"And now my majestic Dragon will end this"

 **Solona: 3000 (Winner)**

 **Proctor: 0000**

"A clever move" the proctor called "Welcome to the Academy"

...

Up in the stands, Jaden and Syrus watched as Solona finished her duel "Wow, she's good" Jaden said "I've got to duel her someday. Who is she?"

Bastion had sat down next to Syrus "That's Solona Amell; her father was the card designer Aristide Amell. They saw that she as well as her twin brother duel with cards that their dad created."

" **Can Daylen Amell report to duel field 2. I repeat can Daylen Amell report to duel field 4"**

"Speaking of her brother, I think we're about to see him duel" Syrus said.

...

On the balcony above, 3 students watched the duels. One was a boy with bluish green hair. The other two were girls; one had long blond hair while the other had short thick black hair.

"Wow, I didn't think I would see the Amell twins again" the short haired girl said

"You know them Sereda?" the blond haired girl said

"Yeah Alexis" Sereda said "My father knew them so I used to see them often when we were on business. How do you think her brother will do Zane?"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Zane answered

...

Daylen walked down to duel field 2 where there was another Duel Proctor standing there.

"All right kid, you know the rules, you win and you in. You lose, better luck next year."  
"I won't lose" Daylen said as he activated his duel disk and drew five cards.

 **Daylen: 4000**

 **Proctor: 4000**

"I'll start this duel" Daylen said and he drew his sixth card "I summon Fire Mage in attack mode" A female spellcaster wearing red robes and carrying a red staff appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "Then I'll throw down 2 cards face down and end there"

"My turn" the proctor called "I summon Queens knight in attack mode" A female warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600) "Then I activate the spell card double summon which allows me to summon out Kings Knight then I can special summon Jack's knight" Two warrior monsters appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400, Level 5 Attack 1900 Defence 1000) "Then I'll have my Jack's knight attack your Mage monster" Jack's knight attacked but Daylen activated his trap

"I play a trap Negate Attack. This card stops your attack and ends the damage step" Daylen said

"Well then, I get you next turn" The proctor called "I set a card face down and end there."

Daylen drew another card "When Fire mage is on the field, I can special summon Frost Mage in attack mode" A female spellcaster wearing blue robes appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2100) "Then I'll activate the spell card 'Spell combination' By discarding two spell cards from my deck, I can activate their abilities. So I'll send the spell, Fireball and Frost sword to the graveyard. Fireball allows me to destroy one of your monsters so I'll destroy your Jack's knight. Then Frost sword increases the attack points on all the monsters on my field by 500 points. Next up, I'll summon Earth mage to the field." A male spellcaster wearing brown robes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1100) "Then I'll activate the spell card 'Earthquake' in my hand. By discarding the top two cards from my deck, I can destroy two cards on your field, so I'll destroy your Queen's knight and your facedown card. Now my Fire mage will destroy your King's knight" Fire mage sent a fire ball from her staff which destroyed King's knight.

 **Daylen: 4000**

 **Proctor: 3600**

"Now Earth mage will attack you directly"

 **Daylen: 4000**

 **Proctor: 1300**

"And now Frost mage will end this duel"

 **Daylen: 4000 (Winner)**

 **Proctor: 0000**

"That's game" Daylen said "So this means that I'm in."

...

Back up in the stands, Faren, Solona and Kallian watched as Daylen left the field.

"Your brother seems to be really confident in him." Faren said

Solona laughed "Daylen has always been a bit arrogant but he really likes to summon his ace monster."

"What is his ace monster?" Kallian asked

"You'll see" Solona answered.

...

In another part of the duel field, a boy with black spiky hair, wearing a blue jacket was watching the field. There were two other boys next to him. Both wore blue jackets though one had brown hair while the other had blue hair and glasses. "Wow, those last three were good" the blue haired boy said

"I guess the rumours about the Amell twins being really good duellists were true" the brown haired boy said "Don't you think Chazz" he then asked turning to the spiky black haired boy

Chazz snorted "They're punks. We went to the duel prep school for 3 years; we're ready for the academy. These punks don't know that they're getting into. But they'll learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

"You need to stop acting so arrogant Chazz" A voice from the row above called "You'll end up making a mistake and making yourself look like a fool."

Chazz glared at the owner of the voice. The owner was a boy the same age as Chazz; he had long auburn hair which reached his shoulders. "Shut up Aedan!" Chazz growled "You end up becoming one of those slackers one day if you carry on"

Aedan sighed 'Why am I still friends with you' he thought to himself.

...

At the bottom of the arena, several teachers were sitting near the duelling floor.

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year" one teacher said

"Yes indeed" Another one agreed.

One of the teachers was not paying attention. This was a man who had long blond hair which went down his back. His hair was so long that he could be mistaken for a woman.

Just then, one of the duelling proctors approached him "Excuse me Mr Crowler, but there is another student here who has not taken his exam."

"Did you just call me Mr?" Crowler roared

"I'm sorry Miss, I'm new here but..." the proctor continued but was cut off by Crowler

"That Doctor to you!" Crowler raged "And this student is late so no duel for him."

"But Dr Crowler, that's unfair" one teacher complained

"Yeah, we give people who are just a few minutes late a chance." Another stated

"Late is rude! I have no time for Slackers so let's just..." Crowler was cut off by the beeping of his phone so Crowler reached into his pocket and pulled it out "What is it!"

"Crowler, it Sheppard" a voice on the other side of the phone called

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard" Crowler answered changing his angry tone to a calm one.

"I was just calling to see how everything was going" Sheppard said "After all; we wouldn't want a repeat of last year when you turned out a third of the students for some strange reason. Calling you Mr or Mrs was it. Whatever just make sure you give everyone their fair shot?"

Sheppard stopped his call and Crowler looked at the other teachers "Well then, this Slacker gets a chance after all then." He said

"Who should be the one to duel him and which test deck should we use?" One teacher asked

"Leave that to me" Crowler answered as he stood up and walked away.

...

Up in the stands, Jaden Yuki stood next to Syrus as Bastion and Theorn came over "Hey Bastion, tight duel there." Jaden said to him "You might just be the second best duelist here. Theorn too is a good duelist, as were those Amell twin. I hope I get to duel you sometime."

"Thank you" Theorn said "I'll be glad to duel you at the Academy."

"But wait" Bastion started "If I'm second best, who's the first."

"Why yours truly" Jaden said

" **Can Jaden Yuki report to duel field 3, I repeat can Jaden Yuki report to duel field 3?"**

...

Back with Solona and Daylen, the watched as the announcement was heard "I thought that we were the last ones to duel?" Daylen said confused.

"Apparently, one more student reported in after you just before they stop letting in new students." Faren said

...

Jaden went down to the duel field where he saw his opponent. "All right, test time" his opponent said "So son, what's your name?"

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki." Jaden answered

"Well then Mr Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, head of Obelisk Blue Dorm" Crowler replied

"Let's start with the duel" Jaden said and he and Crowler activate their duel disks, Jaden stared at Crowler's disk. "Sweet! Where can I get a sweet looking disk like that?"

"If you do well at your school years, then you might just win one." Crowler answered

"All right then Crowler. Get your Game On!" Jaden shouted as the duel began

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"All right then, I'll start" Jaden said "I'll start by summoning 'Elemental hero Avian in defence mode. (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "Then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"My turn" Crowler said 'And since I'm using my personal deck instead of a test deck, I'm make sure that this duel is quick' he thought to himself "I think I'll start by playing the spell card 'confiscation'"

...

Solona watched as Crowler played his spell card "Confiscation, I don't think that's a test deck."

"Why do you say that sister?" Daylen asked

"Yeah" Kallian muttered "What does that card do?"

...

Crowler answered the question to Jaden "It's quite simple, by paying 1000 life points, I get to look at your hand, then I select 1 card and that card goes to the graveyard."

"Crowler looked at the cards in Jaden's hand "Oh yes, I remember some of these. Hmmm, I think I'll send monster reborn to the Graveyard" Jaden was forced to discard his card "Then I'll set two cards facedown, then I'll play the spell card "Heavy storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on our fields."

Jaden gasped as his trap card, 'Draining shield' was destroyed a=but he was shocked when he saw Crowler's two facedown's were destroyed "Whoops, did you forget that you had two trap cards as well."

Crowler laughed "Yes, I knew that I had facedowns." And then the field turned dark.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked

"Nothing" Crowler sniggered "Not yet, but that's all about to change." Then two snake like monsters appeared on his field.

...

Up in the stands, Syrus watched as Crowler's monsters appeared "I don't get it. What just happened?"

Bastion answered "The two trap card that Dr Crowler had were called 'Statue of the Wicked'. It a special trap card that creates a token monster when destroyed."

"That's why he played heavy storm, he must be planning something with those tokens" Theorn finished.

...

Over with Chazz and his group, they watched as Crowler played heavy storm. "A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks, Crowler must be using his own deck." The boy with glasses said

"Then this is over, no applicant could beat the deck of an expert like Doctor Crowler" the brown haired boy said

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think Chazz."

Chazz smirked "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Doctor Crowler wipe the floor with this slacker. I just wished that he would treat all the other second rate duelists the same."

Aedan watched "I just wonder how this kid is going to beat Doctor Crowler. He may seem reckless, but the duel has only just started."

...

Up with Sereda and Alexis, they glared at Doctor Crowler "What an elitist snob." Alexis scowled "Bullying some applicant with his very best cards."

Sereda agreed "That's totally unfair. This kid is at a great disadvantage."

"You're both too soft." Zane said "I just hope we get to see this legendary rare card that Crowler says he has."

...

Daylen and Solona watched the duel "How do you think this kid is going to pull through this duel?" Daylen asked

"We'll just have to wait and see." Solona answered

...

Crowler the continued with his turn "I sacrifice my 2 wicked tokens in order to summon my ancient gear golem." A large metal monster appeared on the field. (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

...

Alexis gasped when she saw Crowler's monster appeared "There it is."

"The legendary rare card" Sereda finished

...

Crowler then chuckled "And now my gear golem will attack your little hero. And even though it's in defence mode, my monster's ability makes you take damage for the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defence points"

Ancient gear golem destroyed Jaden's monster and took a chuck of his life points.

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Crowler: 3000**

"Oh don't feel bad" Crowler mocked "After all, not every duelist can be good, but I'm sure that..." he was cut of my Jaden who was laughing

"Are you kidding me, I defiantly want to come to this school now. And I've always wanted to face down a monster like that." Jaden laughed

Bastion and Theorn watched as Jaden laughed "He sure is confident" Theorn muttered

"Let's see if he has a plan to take out that Golem" Bastion added

Syrus looked worried "Either Jaden's very brave or very nuts."

...

"All right then" Jaden stated "My draw." Jaden drew his next card and then he hummed to himself as if he was thinking "All right then, I summon 'Winged Kuriboh in defence mode" A small flying creature appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200) "Then I'll set one card and end there."

Crowler then began his turn "Well then, it seems you didn't learn your lesson by summon that furball, even if it's a rare card. But oh well, my gear golem will destroy your monster"

Ancient gear golem destroyed winged Kuriboh but Jaden took no damage 'Sorry Winged Kuriboh' Jaden thought to himself.

Crowler was shocked that Jaden took no damage "Check your gear" he demanded "Your life points haven't changed a bit"

Jaden chuckled "My gear's fine, on the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage"

Crowler was shocked. He didn't know that.

...

"Check that out." Alexis said "An effect that Crowler didn't know"

"Well, you can't know every card effect" Sereda said

"Even an expert like Doctor Crowler can't know every card."

...

Crowler laughed "Oh well, that lame little furball saved you this turn."

Jaden wasn't too happy with Crowler calling his monster lame "Hey, just because my monster is a low level, doesn't mean you can call it lame!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot" Crowler mocked "You youngsters form a bond with your cards."  
"Anyway, you activated my trap, Hero Signal; this allows me to summon one elemental hero from my deck. I chose my 'Elemental hero Burstinatrix." A red monster appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 800)

"Well then" Crowler finished "I end my turn"

"My draw" Jaden said as he drew his next card "I'll start by activating the spell card 'Warrior returning Alive' this card allows me to bring my Avian back to my hand. Then I'll activate the spell card 'Polymerisation' which allows me to fuse together my Avian and Burstinatrix together in order to form the 'Elemental Hero Flame Wingman'" A green and red monster appeared on Jaden's field with a dragon head for a hand (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200)

"A rookie mistake, your monster's still weaker than mine." Crowler mocked

...

Bastion, Theorn and Syrus watched as Jaden summoned his flame wingman "Crowler's right" Syrus said "Jaden's monster is still weaker than that Gear Golem."

"Yeah but Flame Wingman's ability causes the player to take damage of the monster that wingman destroyed attack points." Bastion said

"I think Jaden's got a plan" Theorn finished

...

"I now activate the field spell, Skyscraper" Jaden said and the field changed into a city "Now Flame Wingman, attack Crowler's Gear Golem."

Crowler laughed "Big mistake, your field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by one point."

Jaden chuckled "I know teach. What it has done is raised my Wingman's attack points by 1000."

"Wait time out!" Crowler yelled as he realised what was about to happen. Flame wingman's attack points increased to 3100 and Wingman tore through Gear Golem.

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Crowler: 2900**

"Impossible, he was my best card" Crowler muttered as his Gear Golem crumbled, a piece of metal hit him on the head as Gear Golem collapsed and Wingman's effect took place which caused Crowler to take damage equal to Golem's attack points.

 **Jaden: 2000 (Winner)**

 **Crowler: 0000**

"So, this means that I'm in" Jaden asked

Crowler looked mad that he had been humiliated.

...

Alexis smiled at Jaden "That kid's got a career here."

"I agree" Sereda said

Zane said nothing as he walked away.

...

Solona, Daylen, Kallian and Faren watched as Jaden left the field. "That Yuki kid is a skilled duelist" Faren said

"Let's just see how well he does at the academy." Daylen said. "Well, Solona and I have to be going now."

"It was good to meet you two, Kallian and Faren" Solona finished as she left with her brother.

...

After Solona and Daylen got home, they were met by their mother Revka Amell. "So" Revka asked "How did the entrance exams go?"

"They went fine mother" Daylen said "Solona and I got in."

"Well that's great." Revka said "Your father would be proud. You two should start packing; you leave in a few days."

Solona and Daylen went up to their rooms. They each had their own rooms. Solona opened the draw on her desk and she pulled out a small stack of cards. After she looked through them, she pulled out one of the cards and she looked at it. This card was a level 12 dragon monster. It was a dark red, almost purple monster. "I'm ready for duel academy." Solona said to herself "But is duel academy ready for the Old God cards."

 **Created Cards:**

 **Grey wolf:** Level 4, Beast type, Attack 1500 Defence 1300

 **Forest awakens:** Spell card. 'Sacrifice 1 level four monster on your field and discard the top 3 cards from your deck, summon 1 level 7 or higher beast monster from your deck.

 **Great Forest Bear:** Level 7, Beast type, Attack 2500, Defence 2100

 **Dragonling:** Level 4, Attack 1000 Defence 2000

 **Young Dragon:** Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400

 **Ferelden Frostback:** Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2200

 **Majestic Dragon:** Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2000

 **Northern Hunter:** Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2700

 **Call of the Dragon Rider:** Sacrifice 2 level 4 or below dragon monsters from your field then summon 1 level 7 or higher dragon monster from your hand, field or deck.

 **Fire mage:** Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400

 **Frost Mage:** Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2100 'If you control 1 fire mage, special summon this card.'

 **Spell combination:** Activate the effects of two spell cards, and then remove the cards from play. The selected cards cannot be used for the rest of the duel.

 **Fireball:** Destroy 1 monster on your opponents' field

 **Frost Sword:** Increase the attack points of your monster by 500

 **Earth Mage:** Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1100

 **Earthquake:** Spell card 'Discard the top 2 cards from your deck, destroy 2 cards on your opponent's field.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Welcome to Duel Academy:**

A few days later, it was the day that the new students would get the helicopter to Duel Academy. Solona and Daylen were excited but also really nervous, they would be living away from home. But Solona had hopes that she could find a clue about her father. Aristide Amell had not been seen in years. Solona clutched her locket with a dragon engraved on which had been a gift from her father.

"Solona, Daylen" came the call of their mother Revka "How you got your stuff packed."

"Yes mum!" Daylen called back we're coming now."

Daylen dragged his suitcase down the stairs, followed by Solona. Revka was waiting for them downstairs. "Have you got everything you need for Duel Academy?"

"Yes" Daylen answered

"Your spare clothes? Your decks?"

"Yes mum!" Solona interrupted "We've got all our stuff."

"All right" Revka said "I hope so because there isn't time for us to come back after we reach the helicopter."

...

Revka drove Solona and Daylen towards the Kaiba headquarters where they boarded they checked in at the front gate. One of the security guards escorted them to the roof where they boarded the transport helicopter. Solona and Daylen sat together with Solona at window seat. They watched as their mother waved goodbye to them.

The ride to duel academy was uneventful. Solona just sat on her chair gazing out of the window, as did Daylen. Solona also saw several of the duelists who had been at the entrance exams. Faren and Kallian sat behind them while Theorn and Bastion sat further ahead. The boy who had defeated Dr Crowler, Jaden, was asleep on his chair next to Syrus.

"Attention all duel academy applicants" a voice called over the radio "This is your captain speaking. If you look out of the window, you'll see your new home away from home." Most of the students including Solona looked out of the window and they could see the island. The island was quite large with a large lake, forests and a volcano to the north. But the sight that attacked most of the students was the duel academy building itself. The building was white with three coloured domes, blue red and yellow. "Next stop, Academy Island, please fastens your seat belts and sits in an upright position as we make our landing."

...

After the helicopter landed, all of the new students were sent to the changing rooms to change into their uniforms before they were led into the main hall. Solona wore a yellow blazer and a yellow skirt. She also wore thick tights to cover her legs. Her brother Daylen also wore a yellow blaze but he wore a set of grey trousers. Solona could see many different duelists wearing different uniforms. Some wore blue blazers and there were several yellow blazers. But most of the people wore a red blazer.

Looking round, Solona saw Kallian and Faren wearing red uniforms. Faren wore the red blazer while Kallian wore a red blazer and red skirt. Jaden and Syrus also wore red uniforms. Solona saw Theorn and Bastion wearing yellow uniforms like Daylen.

After all of the students were in the great hall, the big screen in front of them came on. Solona could see a man in his mid fifties. He had a bald head with a thick beard around his chin; he was also wearing a dark red coloured blazer.

"Good morning and welcome my students." The man said "I am chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here. As headmaster, it is my job to make sure that you become great duelists one day. Now, get yourselves settled at your assigned dorms, I'm sure that you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you are ranked obviously." He added with a chuckle.

...

After the speech, Jaden and Syrus sat outside the Duel Academy building. They were sitting on one of the stone benches. They both wore Slifer red jackets and they were both looking at their duel pilots. "Well Sy, it seems that I'm in the Slifer red dorm." Jaden said to Syrus."

"Yeah, me too" Syrus replied back. Just then, Jaden saw Bastion and Theorn approaching "Hey Bastion, Theorn, are you two in red as well?" Jaden asked.

Bastion laughed "Let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh" Jaden muttered "So that's how it works. That's why me and Sy are in Red"

"Did you really only just figure that out?" Theorn asked amused

"Excuse me, did you ever think me to be colour blind!" Jaden shouted furiously

"No actually" Bastion said "Are you colour blind?"

Jaden laughed "Nah, but I could have been."

"Hey, you're the kid who beat Dr Crowler." Called a voice, Bastion, Theorn, Jaden and Syrus turned to see Kallian and Faren. It was Faren who spoke "That was impressive."

"Hey there" Jaden answered "I'm Jaden, this is Syrus, and they're Theorn and Bastion."

"Hello" Kallian said "I'm Kallian Tabris, that's Faren Brosca."

"We both get nervous when we duel." Faren finished.

"Yeah, I get nervous too" Syrus replied.

That was when Solona and Daylen turned up "Hey guys" Solona said.

Kallian turned around "Hey Solona, I see that you and your brother are in Ra Yellow."

Daylen nodded "We could have gotten into Obelisk but my sister and I like to earn the right to be there first."

Jaden laughed "Well I see you at the dorms."

Bastion laughed "I doubt that."

Theorn finished "Your dorm's way over there." He said as he pointed to the far end of the island.

...

Solona and Daylen walked over to the Ra yellow dorm with Bastion and Theorn. The building was located at southern part of the island near the large lake. The building was a modest size; it looked like what a library would look like with yellow walls. Bastion, Theorn, Daylen and Solona went into the building and they found their dorm rooms using their duel pilots. Solona and Daylen were next to each other while Theorn and Bastion were further down the corridor.

"Well, I see you guys in class." Solona said to Bastion and Theorn as she went into her room."

Her dorm room looked like a small hotel room. There was a large bed next to the wall with a small desk and chair for doing work. A chest of draws, a bookshelf and a cupboard were resting at the back wall. Next the entrance was a small bathroom which had a toilet and shower.

"Well, room seems okay for first year." Solona said to herself "Needs just one more thing though."

Solona fitted her modifications to her room. She placed posters of the great Dragon monsters from duel monsters on her wall next to her bed. These posters included 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' 'Five God Dragon' and a few posters of her Dragon Cards such as 'Ferelden Frostback.' Also, she had collected little dragon models from her childhood so she placed those on her bookshelf.

Solona just finished placing her models in her room when she heard a voice call "I need to speak to you Solona"

Solona sighed and she brought her deck out. She then pulled out one card and she placed it on her desk. This card had the image of a large red dragon. The Card had 5000 attack points and 4000 Defence points and was a level 12. The monster also had a powerful ability where it could absorb half the attack points of one of your monsters from your graveyard and half of the attack points from your opponents. It required 3 sacrifices to summon it.

Solona watched as the card's spirit then flew out of the card and then fly onto the shelf "What is it you need to speak to me about Urthemiel" Solona asked

The card spirit, 'Urthemiel, Old God of Beauty', sighed "I feel that the dark forces which took my brothers are nearby. I fear that your time at Duel Academy is going to be difficult."

"I'll be alright Urthemiel" Solona said "I'm going to find my dad, and hopefully find the spirits of your brothers as well."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Solona said as Urthemiel vanished. The door opened and Solona turned to see her brother standing in the doorway, gazing at her dragon posters.

"I see that you've wasted no time in placing your posters up." He said with a chuckle.

Solona smirked "I feel more comfortable with these near me." She said "So, what is it brother"

Daylen looked at her "I thought that we should go and have a look around the island. Our lessons don't start till tomorrow."

Solona nodded "I would like to see the school itself. Otherwise I may get lost."

...

While Solona and Daylen had gone to their room, Kallian and Faren had walked with Jaden and Syrus to their dorm. But it didn't look like a dorm. It was just a two story apartment building.

"This isn't a dorm" Syrus commented "It's an outhouse with a deck."

"It seems alright to me for the first year" Faren commented

"Faren's right Sy" Jaden agreed "I mean, check out the view."

Kallian looked at her duel pilot "Jaden and Syrus are in the same dorm. I'm getting the room next door while Faren's right below us."

"All right, I'll see you guys later" Faren said

...

Kallian entered her dorm room. It was very small and it just had a small bunk bend and a set of draws. However, as Kallian opened the door, there was a large splash as a bucket of water fell on top of her.

Kallian gasped as she heard laughter, she looked at the top bunk and she glared at the person on top who was laughing. It was a girl around the same age as Kallian. She had short cut blond hair and she wore a female Slifer red uniform. She was laughing out loud when she saw the bucket fall on top of Kallian.

"Ha ha ha ha." She laughed "You fell right into my trap."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Kallian roared "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!"

The girl continued laughing "That's just the way I am. My name is Sera, I love to pull pranks. I take it that you are my new roommate."

Kallian growled "If you pull another prank like that on me, I going to ask to be placed in a new dorm room."

...

Faren went into his room. He was in the room below Jaden and his group. His room was empty with the exception of a bunk bed.

"Hello" Faren called "Is there anyone here."

Then he heard something move on the top bunk. There was a boy who was older than Faren. He wore a Slifer red uniform and his black hair was all messed up.

"Oh hello" the boy called "You must be my new roommate; I'm Leske, what's your name."

"I'm Faren" Faren answered "Faren Brosca"

"Well then, I hope that you could get promoted to Ra yellow like I've been trying to do for two years."

"You've been in Slifer for two years?" Faren asked shocked

Leske nodded "I've been trying to build my deck up, but no matter what I do, I can't beat many people, only those who haven't got much skill. My deck is full of roguish monsters"

"I'm sure that one day, you will be able to become a great duelist."

...

Meanwhile, Syrus and Jaden went into their room. "It's pretty small don't you think"

Jaden looked at Syrus "Hey, you're a small guy. And anyways, I like it. This will be perfect for our first year here." Jaden then went and opened the closed curtains.

"Hey, those are closed for a reason!" a voice growled and Jaden quickly closed the curtains. He didn't realise there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry, we didn't see you there" Jaden apologized

"Well, you can see me now!" the voice growled and a boy with dark hair and chubby cheeks revealed his face from the top bunk. Jaden and Syrus yelled and they grabbed each other. "Quit you're screaming! Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"We're you new roommates" Syrus replied

"I'm Jaden and this is Syrus" Jaden then added

The boy then leaned back against his bed "You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work."

"Like when parent visit is?" Syrus asked

The boy shook his head "No, how the whole colour system works, I'm Chumley by the way, nice to meet you. But anyway there are three different colour dorms here, one named after each of the Egyptian God cards, Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue students are the top students in the school, most of them get in with really high past grades or they have connections. The Ra Yellow students are gifted students with duelling talents. And then, there's us, The Red Wonders."

"The Red Wonders" Syrus said "Sounds like a cool name, like a group of superheroes"

But then Chumley interrupted "The Wonder as in how I wonder how rejects like us ever came this far, most students look down on us Slifers because we're the lowest rank. Most of us barley passed our tests."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other "Whatever, Red's a sweet colour, I'm going to show this school that rank doesn't matter" and then he ran out with Syrus running after him.

Chumley looked at him as he ran out of the room "Good luck with that." He whispered

...

Solona and Daylen had decided to explore the campus and the main school building. They had checked out the library which Solona hoped could contain information to where her father was. They had also seen the card shop and the main lecture hall. They were walking along the corridor when they ran into Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey you guys" Jaden called "What are you doing."

"We just decided to take a look around. The lessons don't start till tomorrow." Daylen answered

"Yeah so did we" Syrus added "What do you thinks' in here" he pointed to a large room.

The four of them entered and they saw a large duelling arena. "Hey, this is a sweet duelling arena." Jaden said "think we could have a duel here."

"I'm not sure Jaden" Syrus replied "I don't think we're allowed here."

Jaden laughed "Nonsense, we're students here. This is our Campus."

"Wrong! This is Obelisk blue campus; no Slifer Reds or Ra Yellow's allowed!"

The four of them turned to see four Obelisks sitting nearby. Three of them were glaring at them while the fourth didn't look too happy.

"Hey, we're sorry" Syrus said "We'll leave right now."

Solona didn't like the attitude of these students "If all blues act like you them I'm glad that me and my brother chose to be in yellow, so we didn't have to put up with snobs like you! This is the academy's campus, not your campus"

The blue haired student glared at them "Shut up your Ra reject, do you know who you are talking to."

"An elitist Snob who we don't care or have never heard about." Daylen growled

The spiky black haired boy glared while his friend shouted "That's Chazz Princeton, he's the next King of Games"

The fourth boy snorted while Jaden added "That's impossible, because I'm number one."

Chazz and his two friends laughed "You, your just a Slifer Slacker, a Slacker like you couldn't possibly be the next King of Games."

Solona then growled "Well then, how about we see how an Obelisk Blue goes against a Lower Rank."

The Blue Haired boy glared "And why would an Obelisk Blue like me duel against a Ra reject like you." Daylen glared and growled but to the shock of everyone, Solona just laughed.

"An Obelisk Blue scared of losing to a Reject." Solona mocked "Wait till everyone hears that."

The Blue haired boy growled "The name's Torimaki" he said "I duel you and I show everyone just how Blues are the best."

Solona and Torimaki got their duel disks out.

" **Game on"**

 **Solona: 4000**

 **Torimaki: 4000**

"Winners first" Torimaki said as he drew his sixth card, "I summon my 'Masked Dragon in attack mode (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100) "Then I'll activate the spell card 'Big Bang shot' which boasts my monster's attack points by 400. Then I'll set a card. It's your turn loser."

"If that bully calls my sister a loser again, I am going to give him a good slap." Daylen growled

Solona drew her sixth card "I start by activating my spell card Double summon which allows me to summon twice. Then I'll summon my 'Young Dragon' in attack mode" (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "Then I'll summon Drake in attack mode" (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1000) "Now I'll activate Drake's effect, it allows me to destroy one of your monsters by sacrificing 500 Life points."

 **Solona: 3500**

 **Torimaki: 4000**

Torimaki's masked Dragon was destroyed leavening him without a monster "Next I'll activate Young Dragon's ability, by discarding a card, I can destroy one card on your field so say goodbye to your spell card." Torimaki's field was wide open "Then I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards. Then I activate 'Call of the Dragon Rider' to sacrifice my two monsters to summon a higher level monster. Come on out, 'Northern Hunter'" (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2700) "Now I'll active Northern Hunter's ability, by sacrificing 1000 Life points and sending the top 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon 1 dragon type monster from my Graveyard, come back my Drake"

 **Solona: 2500**

 **Torimaki: 4000**

"Now both my monsters will attack you directly."

 **Solona: 2500**

 **Torimaki: 0000**

"I lost!" Torimaki snarled "You cheated."

"No you lost because you think that you are better than anyone else." Solona replied "Duelists who think they are the best are the worst because they don't think. I studied like my father did. Just because you are in blue doesn't mean that you are better than everyone else. Daylen and I could have been in blue but we wanted to earn the right to be in blue first."

Torimaki, Chazz and his friend left but they called to the final Obelisk in the dome "Come on Aedan" Chazz called "We're leaving"

The boy named Aedan glared at Chazz "No. She's rights. Everyone has the ability to become a great duelist, I've had it with you Chazz I'm finished with you."

Chazz and his two friends left while Aedan walked up to Solona "I'm sorry about them, sadly many Obelisk Blues think that they're the best while many of them are just from rich families."

"And who are you?" Daylen asked

"I'm Aedan Cousland." He said "My father was the head of the Cousland family, they're rich but they're good duelists. Perhaps we should duel sometime."

"Maybe another time" Daylen said

"Are we interrupting" A voice called. The group turned to see two obelisk girls walking into the room. They both wore sets of obelisk blue girls' uniforms. Solona and Daylen recognised one of them.

"Sereda" they said together "Sereda Aeducan. Is that really you?"

Sereda laughed "I see that you do remember me" she said "It been nearly 3 years now, have you found any clues about your father.

Solona shook her head "I'm afraid not Sereda."

Sereda then introduced the blond haired girl next to her "This is Alexis Rhodes; she's a first year obelisk just like me."

"Well it's nice to meet you" Alexis said "I'm sorry about Chazz, he's just a big jerk especially with Slifers. Not all of us Obelisks are like him."

"Alexis is right" Aedan agreed

Jaden chuckled "its okay, I could have beaten him in a duel in one turn."

"Yeah right." Solona muttered to herself.

"Okay maybe two and a half turns." Jaden added as he glared at Solona but then he heard Alexis laughing "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" Alexis said "Except that the welcome feast is about to start"

"Oh in that case I've got to go" Jaden said and then he ran out of the Duel arena followed by Syrus leaving Solona and Daylen.

"We should get back too" Daylen said to his sister."

...

Later, after the welcome feast, Solona was resting in her room when he heard her Duel Pilot ring. When she answered it, she heard Chazz's voice "Don't think this is over Ra Reject. Meet me at the duel Arena with you deck. Winner gets loser's best cards."

Solona switched off her duel pilot, she then gathered one of her decks, Solona always had more than one deck though they were all Dragon related. As she walked out of her room, she came across her brother "What are you doing sis?" Daylen asked

"That Chazz feller challenge me to a duel, so I'm going to show him that Blue is not always the best."

"Okay, well I'm coming with you."

...

Later, Daylen and Solona entered the duelling field where they saw Chazz and his two friends "So you decided to come after all." Chazz said "So let's see how good you really are."

"Bring it on" Solona called and both she and Chazz drew their opening hands.

 **Solona: 4000**

 **Chazz 4000**

"Winner's first" Chazz said as he drew his sixth card, "I summon my 'Chthonian Soldier' in attack mode." The dark armoured warrior appeared on Chazz's field "Then I'll activate 'Infernal Reckless Summon' which allows me to summon 2 more 'Chthonian Soldiers' to my field, then I'll throw down 2 Facedowns and end there."

"My turn" Solona said and she drew her sixth card, she then look at her hand. She had 'Lord of D, Flute of summoning Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Hieratic Dragon of Ternuit and Drainage shield'

Daylen watched his sister duel and then he heard voices behind him. He turned to see the two Slifers, Jaden and Syrus jogging into the Arena, followed by Alexis and Sereda. "I heard there was a Duel going on" Jaden said

"Chazz challenged my sister to a duel and she never backs down from a challenge." Daylen replied

Solona then made her move "I'll start by summoning my Hieratic Dragon of Ternuit in attack mode." A gold and white scaled Dragon appeared on the field (Level 6, Attack 2100, and Defence 1400)

"Wait" Syrus said "That's a level six monster, how can she summon it without a sacrifice?"

Alexis answered "If Chazz controls a monster and Solona doesn't, she can special summon the card from her hand, though it cannot attack the turn it was summoned."

Solona then continued her turn "Then I'll summon Lord of D in attack mode." Solona's Priest like Monster wearing a dragon skull appeared "Then when I activate Flute of Summoning Dragon, I'll summon my Mirage Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand" Solona's big black Dragon (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) and Yellow long tailed Dragon (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) appeared on the field, then I'll set one card face down and end there."

"Why didn't she attack?" Jaden asked

"Because she knows that's what Chazz wants." Sereda answered "Chazz has two face downs but he cannot activate traps during damage step thanks to Mirage Dragon and when Solona attacks chthonian soldier, she'll take the same damage."

"My turn" Chazz said "I play the spell card Chthonian Alliance. Now one of my Chthonian Soldiers gains 800 attack points for ever card with the same name on my field." Chazz's monster grew in strength (Attack 1200-3600) "Then I'll activate the spell card 'Lightning Vortex to destroy all your monsters."

Solona gasped when all of her monsters were sent to the Graveyard. "And with no monsters out, this duel is over; now my three soldiers will attack and end this duel now."

"I don't think so" Solona said "I activate my trap card Drainage Shield, so now I gain life points equal to you chthonian soldiers attack points

 **Solona: 7600**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"Yeah but my other chthonian soldiers still attack you" Chazz said

 **Solona: 5400**

 **Chazz: 4000**

"It's my turn now" Solona said as she drew her card "I'll activate 'Card of sanctity to draw 6 new cards." Solona then drew six, she had 'Mystical Space Typhoon, Monster Reborn, Inferno Fire Blast, Summoned Skull, Polymerisation and Lady of Dragons' "I'll activate monster reborn to summon my Red eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard." Her Black dragon reappeared "Then I'll activate the spell card Inferno Fire blast which deal you damage equal to Red eye's attack points."

Chazz gasped as Red eyes let out a roar

 **Solona: 5400**

 **Chazz: 1600**

"Red eyes cannot attack this turn though, so I'll activate Polymerisation to fuse my Red eyes with the Summoned Skull in my hand in order to Summon Black skull Dragon." Red eyes and Summoned Skull were sent to the Graveyard and a black skeleton like Dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 9 Attack 3200 Defence 2500) "Then I summon my Lady of Dragons to the field" A warrior lady wearing dragon scale armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1500) "Now my Black Skull Dragon will attack your chthonian soldiers."

Solona's Dragon went in for the attack but Chazz activated his trap card "I activate my trap card 'Armour of Darkness, now my soldier gains 2000 attack points after I sacrifice one monster and discard 1 card." One of the smaller Chthonian soldiers was destroyed while the other's attack points went up (1200-3200) the attack points were now tied so both monsters were destroyed, but now the larger chthonian soldier's attack points went down (3600-2000)

"I end my turn" Solona said and then Chazz drew his card "I'll sacrifice my 'Chthonian Soldier' and discard 3 cards from my hand to summon my 'Inferno Incinerator'" Chazz's remaining Chthonian Soldier was engulfed in fire and was replaced by a large Spider Like monster. (Level 6 Attack 2800 Defence 1600) "And it gets better, for every monster on your field, my monster gains 200 attack points. Chazz's monster's attack points increased (2800-3000) "And then I'll activate the spell card 'Quick Strike which allows my monster to attack twice after I sacrifice 500 life points so go, destroy her monster." Inferno Incinerator attacked Lady of Dragons and then attacked Solona causing her to loser Life points.

 **Solona: 1000**

 **Chazz: 900**

Chazz laughed "Time for you to make your last move before a finish you" Chazz was stopped when he heard Solona laugh "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you have just allowed me to win this duel, when you sent Lady of Dragons to the Graveyard, you activated her special ability which allows me to select one spell card from my deck and add it to my hand. And I have the perfect card, so I select my Dragon's mirror Spell card."

"Ha" Chazz laugh "That one card won't save you."

"Oh yes it will." Solona said "my turn." Solona drew one more card and she drew Masked Dragon. "Now I summon my masked Dragon to the field. And then I'll activate Dragons mirror. Now you will see that you are wrong, because Dragon's mirror allows me to summon 1 dragon fusion monster from my extra deck by removing fusion materials from my field and Graveyard. So I remove 'Masked Dragon, Red eyes Black Dragon, Mirage Dragon, Hieratic Dragon of Ternuit and Black skull Dragon' which allows me to summon my powerful Five Headed Dragon" Everyone except Daylen gasped when they saw Solona's 5 headed Dragon appear on the field (Level 12, Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "Now you'll see that you should never underestimate me, Five Headed Dragon, destroy Chazz's monster." Chazz gasped as 'Five Headed Dragon' destroyed Inferno Incinerator, ending the Duel.

 **Solona: 1000 Winner**

 **Chazz: 0000**

Solona's friends cheered as Solona turned to them but then Alexis gasped "Guys, we've got company, Campus security, if we get caught here, we'll be busted."

"But why?" Syrus asked "We're students here.

Sereda pulled out a rulebook "The rules state that there are to be no off limit arena duelling, Chazz knew this but he never told you."

"Well we should get out of here." Daylen said

...

Before security spotted them, Solona and the rest managed to make it out.

"That was a good duel Solona" Jaden said "You sure have some powerful cards."

"And Solona has more powerful cards." Daylen stated "Our dad created some and we got first copies."

"We have to duel at some point Solona" Jaden said

"Maybe one day we will, but for now we should get back to our dorms, class starts tomorrow." Solona said and she laughed when Syrus and Jaden groaned.

...

Later, Solona made it back to her dorm room where she sorted her deck out and was met with her spirit. "You do realise that one day you may be forced to use me." Urthemiel stated

"I know" Solona said "But I'm worried about revealing the truth. There are seven Old god cards and we don't know where the other six are. And also I'm worried about hurting someone by accident when I use you."

"Well we'll just have to find them" Urthemiel said "But you cannot forget the promise you made."

"I know" Solona said "I know. I need to rest now. My time at Duel Academy is only just beginning. I hope that one day I will be able to find some clues to find my dad."

Created cards:

Lady of Dragons: Level 4, Warrior, Attack 1600, Defence 1500

SP: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, select one dragon related Spell card from your deck and add it to your hand.

Armour of Darkness: Trap card

Discard 1 card to the graveyard then sacrifice one monster you control, select 1 level 4 or below monster and increase its attack points till the end of the turn.

Quick Strike: Spell card, sacrifice 500 Life points, select one monster, it can attack twice this turn.

Yong Dragon: Dragon type, level 4, Attack 1600 Defence 1400

SP discard 1 card, destroy one card on your opponent's field.

Drake: Dragon type, Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1000

SP: Sacrifice 500 Life points; destroy one monster on your opponent's field.

Northern Hunter: Dragon Type, Level 8, Attack 2900, Defence 2700

SP: Sacrifice 1000 Life points, and then send the top five cards from your deck to the Graveyard, then summon 1 dragon type monster from your Graveyard.


	3. Duels of Love And Rivalry

**Duels of love and rivalry:**

The day after Solona defeated Chazz was the first day of school. All of the students were in the main room where classes were held. It was a big lecture room, Obelisk students were seated in the top rows, Ra students in the middle rows while Slifer students sat at the bottom. Solona and Daylen sat next to each other they waited for class to begin.

Then Solona watched as Dr Crowler entered the room "All right class, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I am Dr Vellian Crowler, I'm your first teacher for the day and I teach all the different card types." Solona looked at Crowler, she knew that Crowler hated the Slifer students and hated slackers. He also held a grudge against Jaden for humiliating him at the entrance exams. "Now, can anyone tell me what the different types of cards in duel monsters are?" Crowler looked around the room and his eyes looked at Alexis "How about you Miss Rhodes?"

Alexis stood up and answered "Duel Monster Cards and be sorted into 3 categories, Monster Cards, spell cards and Trap cards. Monster cards can be sorted into normal monsters, effect monsters, ritual monsters and fusion monsters. Spell cards can be sorted into normal, field, continuous, ritual, equip and quick play spells while traps can be sorted into normal, continuous and counter traps"

"Well done Alexis" Crowler "Perfect, outstanding. Of course, I would expect nothing less of one of my Obelisks." Alexis sat down. Solona shook her head; she could tell that Crowler was one of those teachers who only cared about the better students and did nothing to help others. He also seemed quite rude towards Slifer and Ra students but mainly towards Slifer students. Daylen looked at his sister "You okay?" he asked

Solona smiled at her brother "I'm fine; I'm just worried about Crowler."

Daylen chuckled "Don't worry about him. I'm sure that not every teacher is like him."

Crowler then asked the next question "Now, who can tell me what a field spell is?" He scanned the room and his eyes fell on Syrus "How about you Syrus Truesdale"

Syrus began to panic as he said "UH a field spell is a thing, which uh, affects the thing."

Crowler and many of the Obelisks and some Ra's except for Sereda, Alexis, and Aedan laughed Bastion and the Amells didn't look too happy. Solona looked quite angry and she looked at her brother "See what I mean, he's doing this on purpose to make the Slifers look bad." Her brother agreed with Solona, he knew that Solona hated bullies and that Crowler had no right to be like that toward the Slifers. Everyone deserved a chance.

"Even a slacker should know that" Crowler said "You see, you Slifers are all just losers, you'll never be great duelists." That got Solona cross, without thinking, she threw her pen at Crowler before Daylen could stop her, luckily, Crowler didn't see it. "Calm down" Daylen said but before Daylen could say anything, Jaden stood up and glared at Crowler "You know something teach, you shouldn't be making fun of Slifers, I'm a Slifer and I managed to be you. And not every Obelisk is unbeaten; Some Ra students have defeated Obelisk students." This got the Slifer and Ra students laughing as Crowler freaked out and bit on a handkerchief 'that's it, I won't allow that Slacker to be in my school any longer.' His eyes then looked on the Ra students and they fell on the Amell twins. 'Those twins should have been in my dorm, but they chose to be with those rejects. Maybe I can find a way to get those twins in my dorm; after all, they are the children of the great former duelist, Aristide Amell. He was a brilliant duelist in his day."

While Crowler was thinking about Jaden and the Amells, Chazz was glaring at the twins. "That Reject beat me yesterday" he muttered to himself "I show that Reject how we elites duel. She'll pay for humiliating me. I'll show her that I'm the next king of Games."

...

After Crowler's class, the next class was led by Professor Banner, the head of Slifer red. He wore a white shirt and glasses and he had long black hair. Solona could see that he looked friendlier than Crowler. "All right class, I am Professor Lyman Banner, I specialize in some of the lesser known abilities in duelling which are unknown to even an experienced duelist.

Jaden dozed off during the lesson and Kallian and Faren sighed at this. They were sat not far from Jaden. But Jaden's nap was interrupted by Syrus "By the way Jaden, thanks. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"It's no problem." Jaden said

"Don't feel bad Syrus" Kallian said "It's hard to speak out in front of an entire class."

"Kallian's right Syrus" Faren added "Just ignore Crowler. Some teachers never give people a chance but many will be."

Syrus smiled but was then interrupted by Banner "Excuse me Syrus, would you mind picking up Pharaoh." Syrus wondered what he meant and then Banner added "Unless you want to be a scratching post" Syrus looked down to see Banner's tabby cat rubbing against his legs. This got everyone including Jaden, Kallian, Faren, Solona and Daylen laughing as Syrus returned Pharaoh to Banner.

While this was happening, Chazz was scribbling something onto a piece of paper. 'This will get that Reject into trouble. It will also show her that we Obelisks are the best.' He thought to himself.

...

While Professor Banner's class was going ahead, Crowler was in his office writing a letter and scowling under his breath "That Slacker made a mockery of me today in class, in front of the entire school as well" he muttered to himself "Well that ends today, it will be the last mistake he ever makes." He sealed the letter inside an envelope and kissed it "The big kiss off"

After he finished the letter, he went over to the boys' locker room where Jaden's locker was, he looked in each one of them before he found Jaden's shoes inside one of them, laughing at himself and he placed the letter in the shoes before he ran off. Also, while Crowler was doing that, Chazz had sneaked into the girl's locker room during a break so he would not get caught. It took him a while but he soon found Solona's locker and he placed the note he wrote in the slot between her locker and the locker next to it and then he left before anyone could spot him.

...

After the class break, it was time for the first Gym Class. The boys had already changed and the girls were now changing. Solona went to get her gym bag from her locker. She found her locker and found her bag, but then she noticed a not between the slots. She picked the note and she could see that it had her name on. "Who could this be from?" Solona wondered but then she looked at the time "I haven't got time to read it now. I read it after class." She then placed the note in her locker and she got changed. After she had changed, she went to the Gym where she found her brother waiting for her. "What took you so long?" he asked

"It takes time to get changed" Solona said. Then the school gym teacher came. The Gym teacher was Miss Fontaine, the head of the obelisk blue girl's dorm as well as the school nurse. "Good morning students" she said kindly "I am Professor Fontaine, and I will be your school coach."

While the other Students were in the Gym class, Syrus was still in the locker room "Lousy Girl's gym, why did they make the signs so small" he muttered to himself. And then he opened his locker and he saw Jaden's shoes inside "I see Jaden is still borrowing my locker." But then he saw the letter on the shoes "But this isn't Jaden's." He opened the letter and he read it.

'From the moment I met you, I have been in love with you. Meet me at the girl's dorm tonight so I can give you a big kiss.

Signed Alekis Rhodes'

"This is from Alexis." Syrus said "This is better than what Mum writes me." He imagined what Alexis thought about him as he walked away smiling, completely unaware that the letter was addressed to Jaden.

...

Later that evening, Solona was in her dorm room finishing off some homework that had been assigned. After she finished her homework she was prepared to look through her deck when she remembered the Letter that she found earlier. She went into her bag and he placed the letter on her desk and she read it.

'Dear Solona Anell, there is something I wish to tell you about, after school tonight, meet me at the boys obelisk dorm by the lake and I will tell you.

Sighed Adean Cosland.'

Solona stared at the letter. Something was wrong, if Aedan want to tell her something, why didn't he just say after class. Not only that, Aedan's own name was spelt wrong, as was her surname. She stared at the letter when the door opened and Daylen stepped in "You okay sister."

Solona gasped and she hid the letter behind her back "Yeah, I'm okay." Daylen smirked and the he walked up to Solona and he snatched the letter from her hands "What's this?" he then read the letter "A note from Aedan. What does he want?" After he finished reading the letter, Daylen narrowed his eyes. "That friend of Chazz, the boy who thinks he's the best, has something to tell you. This could be a threat or payback for beating his friend; I'm going to have a few words with him." He then ran out before Solona could stop him "Daylen wait." Solona called after him and she grabbed her deck and ran after her brother.

...

Meanwhile, Aedan was outside the Blue dorm by the small lake near the dorm with Chazz. "I still don't know why you brought me out here Chazz; if you're thinking about bullying a student then don't bring me into this."

Chazz laughed "You'll see" but before anything else happened, he heard a loud shout "AEDAN COUSLAND!" Chazz turned to see a cross looking Daylen stood nearby, he was glaring at Aedan.

"What is it you want Daylen?" Aedan asked

"I want to know why you sent my sister that note." Daylen said

"What note?" Aedan asked "I didn't send any notes."

Daylen the letter out of his yellow blazer and then he tossed it to Aedan "That one."

Aedan looked at the letter and then he turned to Chazz, only to see that he had gone back inside the Blue Dorm. "I think Chazz has been playing a trick on us."Aedan said "He must have wanted Solona to get caught on Blue territory. That would get her in trouble for being on Obelisk territory. It's a good thing that Dr Crowler had important things to do."

Just then Solona came over to them "DAYLEN AMELL, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted "You know that we are not allowed here."

Aedan sighed "Solona, someone has been playing a trick; I never sent you a note." That he had an Idea "Chazz told me that you beat him, he said you cheated but he's just being a sore loser, he's angry that a yellow beat him. I haven't see you brother duel yet so how about let's see how good he really is"

"You want a duel Aedan." Daylen said "Then let's duel." Daylen and Aedan activated their duel disks and placed their decks into play and they got into position.

"Duel"

 **Aedan: 4000**

 **Daylen: 4000**

"I'll go first" Aedan said as he drew his sixth card "I'll start by summoning my 'Knight Templar' in attack mode." Soldier wearing silver armour with a flaming sword engraved on the chest appeared (Level 4 Attack: 1600 Defence 1400) "Then I'll set down 2 facedowns and end there."

"My turn" Daylen said "I'll start by activating by 'Drain Life' spell which causes you to lose 500 life points." A light shone around Aedan which lowered his life points.

 **Aedan: 3500**

 **Daylen: 4000**

"Then I'll summon my fire mage to the field." Daylen's female spellcaster wearing red robes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400). "Then I can special summon my Frost Mage to the field." The female blue robed spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2100) "Now I'll activate my Fire mage's special ability, by discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on the field." Daylen discarded 1 card and then Aedan's Templar warrior shattered. "Now both my monsters will attack you directly."

Both Fire Mage and Frost Mage raised their staffs to attack but Aedan activated his trap "I activate my facedown 'Tranquillity' This card allows me to negate the attack of Frost Mage and now your monster can no longer attack."

Frost mage stopped her attacked as a brand appeared on her forehead, but Fire Mage's attack still went through.

 **Aedan: 1900**

 **Daylen: 4000**

"I throw down two facedown and end there." Daylen said

"My turn" Aedan said "I'll start by summoning 'Knight Captain' in attack mode" A heavily armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1900) "I know that this is a level 6 monster but when you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon this from my hand, next I'll summon my 'Templar Healer' to the field." A warrior wearing healing robes under the armour appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1500) "Then I'll activate the Field Spell 'Therinfall Redoubt.' This card allows all of my Templar Monsters to gain 500 attack points." The field changed into a large fortress with banners with a flaming sword displayed on the walls and the courtyard looked like a training yard. Knight Captain and Healer gained 500 attack points (2500-3000, 800-1300) "It also lowers the attack points of all Spellcaster type monsters on the field by 500." Daylen gasped as the attack points of his monsters decreased (1600-1100, 2200-1700) "And now my Knight Captain and Templar Healer will destroy your monsters." Templar Healer destroyed Daylen's Fire Mage and Knight Captain destroyed Frost Mage.

 **Aedan: 1900**

 **Daylen: 2500**

"I place one card facedown and then end my turn." Aedan said

...

Up in the blue dorm, Chazz sniggered as he watched the duel from his bedroom, "I can't wait to see that Reject lose this duel. It will show his sister not to mess with us elites and that her win was luck. And now that Reject has got a disadvantage because of that Field Spell."

...

Daylen then began his next turn "My draw" Daylen drew his card and then did his turn "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greet to draw two cards." But before the effect could activate, the spell card froze "What!" Daylen shouted "Why isn't my card activating"

Aedan smirked "It's because of the effect of my Field Spell; it prevents the activation of Spell cards for both fields, though I have to discard 5 cards each turn"

Away from the duel, Solona gasped when she heard the effects of Aedan's field spell "Oh no, that puts my brother at a huge disadvantage, he has a lot of spell and spellcaster in his deck."

But Daylen didn't give up, "I activate my facedown 'Call of the Haunted' this allows me to summon back my Fire Mage. Then I sacrifice her in order to summon my 'Pyromancer' to the field" A male spellcaster wearing red robes which were on fire and had fire appeared on the field. (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2500) "His special ability allows me to special summon his by sacrificing 1 Fire Mage." The only problem was that Therinfall Redoubt reduced Pyromancer's attack points (2600-2100) "However, he gains 300 attack points for ever spellcaster in my graveyard so he gains 600 points." (2100-2700) "Next, to increase my defence, I summon my Drawing Mage to the field in defence mode." A small man wearing a belt that was full of cards appeared on the field (Level 4, Attack 500 Defence 2000) "And now my Pyromancer will destroy you Templar Healer." Pyromancer let out a large fireball which smashed into Templar Healer which caused the monster to burn and then shatter.

 **Aedan: 500**

 **Daylen 2500**

"I end my turn" Daylen said.

"My turn then" Aedan then drew his card "I'll start by activating my facedown, Call of the Haunted, this allows me to summon back my Templar Healer, then I'll activate my other facedown 'Coin draw' so now I flip a coin, if I call it right, then I draw five cards, if I'm wrong, then you draw 5 cards." Aedan flipped a coin and then it landed in Aedan's hand "its heads." Aedan looked at the coin only to see that the coin was actually tails "I'm wrong so you draw five cards."

Daylen drew Five cards but was disappointed to see that many of them were spell cards "Next, I'll activate my Templar Healer's special ability, I gain 500 life points for every card in your hand so now I gain 2500 life points since there are five cards in your hand."

 **Aedan: 3000**

 **Daylen: 2500**

"And then, I sacrifice my Templar Healer and my Knight Captain in order to summon my Knight Commander." Templar Healer and Knight Captain vanished from the field and then a new large warrior replaced them (Level 8 Attack 2800, Defence 2500) "And then I use his ability which allows me to summon back my Knight Captain to the field." Knight Captain returned to the field and thanks to Therinfall redoubt, they gained extra attack points (2800-3300, 2500-3000) "And since my Knight Commander is on the field, I can use spell cards so I activate the spell card 'Harrowing Chamber, now I flip a coin, if I call it right then I destroy one of your monsters, if I'm wrong, then one of my monsters is destroyed." Aedan flipped a coin and then he caught it. Daylen held his breath. "It's Tails." Aedan said and then he revealed the coin. To Solona and Daylen's horror, the coin was tails. "So now your Pyromancer is destroyed." Daylen's Pyromancer was shattered "Now my Knight Captain will destroy your Draw mage" Knight Captain drew his sword and then slashed Draw mage which destroyed him. "And now, my Knight Commander will end this duel, attack Daylen directly"

But before Aedan's monster could attack, Daylen had a plan. "When you destroyed my Draw Mage, you activate his ability which allows me to draw two cards. And one of the cards I drew was my Quick Mage. And now I activate Quick mage's effect from my hand, when you declare a direct attack, I can special summon this monster to the field in defence mode." A small mage wearing blue robes appeared on the field and then kneeled down. (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1000) But Aedan's knight Commander had a special ability as well. "When my Knight Commander destroys a monster in Defence mode, the difference between my Commander's attack points and your monster's defence points are dealt to you as damage." Aedan's knight Commander destroyed Daylen's Quick Mage and dealt damage to Daylen.

 **Aedan: 3000**

 **Daylen: 200**

Solona watched in horror as Daylen lost a bunch of Life points "Come on brother, you can do this" she whispered to herself.

Chazz laughed in his room as he saw the Ra yellow was almost out of Life points.

But Daylen wasn't going to give up "It's not over yet, it's my turn." Daylen drew his card and when he looked at it, he smirked "I can have a way to do this now. I summon out 'Breaker the Magical Warrior'" The armoured Mage warrior appeared on the field "And now I activate his special ability as he gains a spell counter when summoned, so I remove it in order to destroy your Therinfall Redoubt which will allow me to use my spells again."

Aedan's field spell shattered as the attack points of his monsters decreased (3300-2800, 3000-2500) "And now that I can use spell cards again, I activate Monster Reborn to summon back my Pyromancer." Pyromancer returned to the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2500) "And next I activate the spell card 'Dark Magic curtain' which allows me to summon out my Dark Magician from my deck by sacrificing half my Life points." Daylen's life points decreased as the purple spellcaster monster appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500, Defence 2100)

 **Aedan: 2500**

 **Daylen: 100**

Aedan and Chazz gasped when they saw that Daylen had a very rare card in his deck. "And then I'll equip my Dark magician with 'Torch of Embers' which increases his attack points by 500" (2500-3000) "And then I'll sacrifice my Breaker in order to activate the spell card 'Walking Bomb' which destroys your 'Knight Commander'" Aedan gasped as Breaker shattered and then the light slammed into his Knight Commander which exploded. "And now, my Pyromancer will destroy your Knight Captain." Inferno sent a Fireball which destroyed Knight Commander.

 **Aedan: 2400**

 **Daylen: 100**

"And now my Dark Magician will end this duel with a direct attack" Daylen finished Dark magician waved his staff around and then let out a ball of dark magic which slammed into Aedan, ending the duel.

 **Aedan: 0000**

 **Daylen: 100 (Winner)**

"Looks like I win this one" Daylen said

Aedan looked at him and smiled "I'm not going to start shouting and say that you cheated. You won fare and square, though this duel was close." He said

Solona looked at them "We should get back to the Yellow dorm before we are caught here." She said to Daylen.

Daylen nodded and then looked at Aedan "It you want a rematch, just ask. I look forward to having some friendly rivalry." Aedan smiled as he went back into the Blue Dorm while Solona and Daylen walked away and towards the Blue Dorm. However, someone was not very happy. Chazz glared at the twins as they walked away "Lucky Brat." He sneered "He never would have won if it wasn't for that Breaker card. But I show them. I show them one day that we Obelisks are the best."

...

Meanwhile, while Solona and Daylen had gone to the Blue Boys dorm, Syrus had taken a rowing boat and was crossing the Lake towards the Blue Girls Dorm to meet up with Alexis. At the Blue Girls Dorm, Alexis was chatting with her friends. Sereda was one of her friends while one was a girl with long Ginger hair known as Jasmine while the other had light Black hair called Mindy. They were all talking about how Jaden had talked to Crowler in class today.

"Did you see how Jaden spoke to Dr Crowler today" Jasmine said "Totally disrespectful, he has some nerve talking to a teacher like that."

"Actually, I think it was kind of cool" Alexis said

"I agree with Alexis on this one" Sereda said "Crowler should be cruel towards the Slifer students. Solona didn't look too happy either. Just because one Slifer, who gets worried and nervous, couldn't answer the question doesn't mean that you can insult the other Slifers. Some of them are still good duelists, they're just not good at written work. I'm pretty sure I saw her throw something at Crowler after he insulted the Slifers."

"You've known the Amell Twins for some time." Alexis said "What do you know about them?"

Sereda looked at her "Solona and Daylen are very close. They also loved their parents until their father vanished on a top secret mission. Solona also has a bit of a bad temper and she despises bullies. Daylen is also very protective on her. The disappearance of their father has made then quite lonely but they both want to be great duelists one day just like their father was before he became a card designer. Their father is also an historian and has travelled the world looking for card Ideas. I went to their house once and I saw the many different designs, but I did notice something strange in some stone tablets but the family didn't talk about them. But I've always wondered what those tablets were. Also, because of their connections they could have gotten into Obelisk Blue, but they chose not to." Sereda smirked at Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy's shocked faces "They claimed they wanted to earn the right to be in the Blue Dorm, not just be given it because of who their father was."

While Sereda was explaining to her friends about the Amells, Crowler was hiding nearby in a wetsuit, holding a camera "This is perfect" he said to himself "As soon as Jaden comes here looking for Alexis, I just snap a picture of him, creating evidence that will get him expelled." But then he saw the boat come to the shore and to his horror, it was not Jaden Yuki at all, it was that student who didn't know anything about field spells. "That's not Jaden, that's that field spell nitwit!" he said a bit too loud which alerted the Obelisk Blues.

Jasmine spotted Syrus nearby "It's a boy!" she shouted

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Crowler shouted, thinking that the girls were talking about him, only for him to topple backwards into the lake.

The four Obelisk Girls grabbed Syrus and moved him behind the bushes "What is a boy doing here?" Mindy asked

"I bet he was trying to sneak a peek at the Girls in the dorm" Jasmine growled

Syrus shook his head "I was invited here, by Alexis, I found this in my locker" Syrus said as he gave Alexis the note.

Alexis and Sereda looked through the note "Syrus, that's not even how you spell my name."

"So you don't love me" Syrus whispered to himself but then Sereda saw who the note was addressed to.

"Hold on" she said "This note is addressed to Jaden Yuki"

"Oh man" Syrus groaned "I can't even get a fake love letter."

"Hold on" Jasmine said "How do we know that he didn't just write this note himself to use as an excuse to come here."

Sereda glared at her "I doubt Syrus would write a love letter to Jaden and use it himself, someone has pulled a cruel trick on Jaden and Syrus has fallen for it instead."

"Girls, what's going on down there?" the voice on Miss Fontaine called. The four girls turned to see the Obelisk girl head teacher standing on the balcony on the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. The four girls moved in front of Syrus to hide him.

"Nothing's going on Miss Fontaine" Alexis said "We'll keep down the noise"

"Just don't be too long" Miss Fontaine said "It's nearly midnight."

After Miss Fontaine went back inside, the four girls looked at each other "So what are we going to do then" Jasmine asked

Alexis smiled "I'll tell you what; we are going to use Syrus as bait to get Jaden over here. Let's see how good he really is."

Sereda looked at Alexis "I don't know Alexis; you could get them both in big trouble for something they didn't do. It's not fair to get two innocent students expelled"

"We just want to see how good Jaden really is" Alexis noted

Sereda sighed "All right, but even if you win, they both go free. I'm not going to allow someone to be expelled over a fake love letter."

...

While Syrus had gone over to the Girls dorm, Jaden had recently finished taking a shower in the Slifer Shower room and had come back to tell Syrus that the showers were free, only to find out from Chumley that he wasn't here and that he had some important business on the Island. Chumley said that he didn't know what but Syrus did look very happy.

Now Jaden was sorting through the cards in his deck while Chumley was asleep on his bunk. He was about to get ready for bed when he heard his Duel Pilot rig. When he looked at the message, it said **"We have your roommate Syrus Hostage, if you want him back, come over the Obelisk Blue** **Girls Dorm tonight, alone."**

Jaden widened his eyes at the message, why was Syrus at the Blue Dorm? It didn't matter, Syrus was his friend and he was going to save him.

...

After Jaden had gotten his deck and duel disk, he ran over to the Lake and he used one of the boats to get across the lake towards the Blue Girls Dorm. When he got to the shore, he saw four Obelisk Blue Girls standing at the shore with Syrus kneeling on the ground. Jaden recognised two of them as Sereda and Alexis and he knew that the other two was Alexis' friends Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hi Jaden" Syrus said weakly  
"Hey Syrus" Jaden replied "So what is going on here."  
"In short, I'm a complete loser" Syrus stated  
"It's simple" Jasmine said "Your friend was caught trespassing on Girl's campus."  
"I told you, it wasn't like that!" Syrus protested  
"And now that you're here, you're trespassing too" Mindy added  
"That's right, so the only way that you go free is if you beat me in a duel" Alexis said "If you win, we'll forget that you were trespassing. But if you lose, then we'll tell security"  
"But we'll be expelled if you do that" Syrus said

"Don't worry Syrus" Jaden replied "I'll duel you Alexis. So let's duel"

...

Later, Jaden and Alexis had taken two boats out of the shore of the lake. Alexis was in one while Jaden was in the other. Sereda, Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy were all back on the coast as they watched the duel.

Crowler was watching the duel from nearby "An Obelisk vs. a Slifer." He said to himself "Put him in his place Alexis"

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other "Ready" Alexis asked as they both drew five cards.

"Get your game on Alexis" Jaden replied

" **Duel"**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

"Alright I'll start" Alexis said and she drew her sixth card "I'll start by summoning my 'Etoile Cyber' in attack mode" A young woman wearing a tutu appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1600) "Then I'll place one card face down and end there,"

Jaden then drew his card "My turn now." Jaden looked at his hand before he made his move "I'll start by summoning my Elemental hero Sparkman to the field" a blue and silver warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber" Sparkman then sent out a shockwave from his hand, but before it could hit 'Etoile Cyber, Alexis activate her trap.

"I activate my Trap card 'Doble Passe' which causes me to take the damage instead, but now my Etoile Cyber can attack you directly." Alexis stated "Oh and when my Etoile Cyber attacks directly, she gains 500 attack points."

Sparkman's shockwave hit Alexis instead and then Etoile Cyber kicked Jaden in the chest causing both of them to lose Life points.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 2300**

Mindy looked impressed "Sacrificing your own Life points to damage the opponent"

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked

"Impressed?" Jaden replied "I think I'm in love"

"You're sweet" Alexis said "Too bad I have to crush you. Now then where were we? Oh yes, it's my turn now" Alexis drew her next card "I summon my 'Blade Skater' to the field." A purple warrior wearing ice skates appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1500)

"And now I activate the spell card polymerisation which allows me to fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade skater to create my Cyber Blader." A purple haired warrior wearing red armour was summoned to the field (Level 7 Attack 2100 Defence 800) "And now my Cyber Blader attacks you Sparkman." Cyber Blader destroyed Jaden's monster which caused him to lose more Life points.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 1800**

"Way to go Alexis" Mindy cheered

"See, I told you that winning against Dr Crowler was a flunk." Jasmine added only to be slapped on the shoulder by Sereda  
"What did I tell you about saying things like that" she said and Jasmine said nothing.

"Well, it will be my pleasure to show your friend wrong." Jaden said and he began his move "I activate the field spell fusion Gate" the field changed so that a large dark portal was swirling above the field "This card allows me to fusion summon without Polymerisation, so I fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's green and red warrior appeared on the field. (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200)

"So, your fusion monster vs. my fusion monster" Alexis said "But they have the same attack points so they'll both be destroyed."

Jaden smirked "Not after I play the spell card 'Kishido Spirit.' With this spell, my Flame Wingman can't be destroyed when it attacks a monster with the same number of attack points. And you know my Wingman's effect, when he destroys a monster, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points, so go Flame Wingman, destroy Alexis' Cyber Blader."

The dragon head arm that Wingman had let out a fireball which hit Cyber Blader and let out a cloud of smoke. But Jasmine smirked "Someone hasn't be doing their homework" she said to herself

When the smoke clear, Jaden was shocked to see that Alexis Cyber Blader was still standing "What? How? Why isn't your monster destroyed."

Alexis smirked "It's the effect of Cyber Blader, when you only have one monster on the field, my Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle."

"Oh well, looks like you survive this turn" Jaden said "I end my turn here."

"Right. It's my turn now" Alexis said and she drew another card "I activate my equip spell, Fusion weapon. This gives my Cyber Blader an extra 1500 attack and defence points" Cyber Blader's arm became a large sword as her attack points increased (2100-3600) "And now my Cyber Blader attacks your wingman." Cyber Blader swung her sword which crashed into Flame Wingman causing the monster to shatter.

 **Alexis: 2400**

 **Jaden: 300**

"Looks like you're going to lose" Jasmine mocked "I hope you guys haven't gotten too comfortable yet. Just one more turn and Alexis will win this duel and then you'll be expelled."

"We will?" Syrus asked weakly

"Don't worry Sy" Jaden said "I'm not going to lose, I promise you."

'You best not make promises you can't keep" Alexis thought to herself.

"I hope I'm not making a promise I can't keep" Jaden muttered to himself "It's not going to be easy, the only card I have is Fusion Gate and I have Monster reborn in my hand. It all comes down to this draw. My turn" Jaden drew his card and he looked at it to see that it was elemental Hero Clayman "This will work" Jaden then said "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode" A small rock like warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000)

"What are you going to do with that card?" Alexis asked

"Well next I play the spell card Monster reborn to summon back my Elemental Hero Sparkman" Sparkman came back to the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And then I use the effect of Fusion Gate to fuse my Sparkman and Clayman to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." A large Golden warrior who looked like Clayman appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500)

"Just how are you going to win with that?" Alexis asked "My cyber Blader's got more attack points."

Jaden smirked "Your monster may have more attack points but mine's got a special effect. Once per turn, I can destroy one monster on your field whose original attack points are less than Thunder Giant's"

That made Alexis eyes widened "Original attack points?" she said "But then Cyber Blader..."

"... Is about to be destroyed" Jaden finished and then Thunder Giant let a large thunderstorm which struck Cyber Blader and then the monster shattered "And now this duel's over. Thunder Giant; finish this duel off, attack Alexis directly." Thunder Giant let out another shockwave which struck Alexis, finishing the duel.

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Jaden: 300 (Winner)**

Mindy and Jasmine were stunned "Alexis" they screamed

Syrus smirked "Way to go Jaden."

"And that's game" Jaden said

...

After Alexis and Jaden went back to shore, Jasmine Mindy and Sereda released Syrus "So now you remember the deal." Jaden said to them "We go free."

"That's right" Alexis said "A deal's a deal."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes "If you ask me, I say we should turn them all in anyway." Sereda then slapped her shoulder again "When we make a deal, you keep it!" Sereda said angrily.

"Yeah and no-one asked you" Alexis added "Jaden beat me in the duel, fair and square."

"That's right." Jaden said "You know, you're a really strong duelist Alexis, you ever want a rematch anytime, just come and ask."

"I'll be sure to do that." Alexis said and then Jaden and Syrus got into the boat and then they rowed back to the Slifer dorm "Even if I had won, I could turn those Guys in." Alexis whispered to herself "This place is much more fun with them than without them."

'I've never seen Alexis act like that" Jasmine thought "Is she falling in love with that Slifer.'

Back with Crowler, he was glaring as he watched Jaden and Syrus row away "That lucky brat, just you wait, I'll find a way to get him expelled." He said to himself and then he wobbled "Just as soon as I find a way home"

 **Author's note: Well, this is chapter 3. I know that Jaden's duels have been the same so far but that will change soon. It takes time to create duels from scratch. The next chapter might take a while because there are going to be several duels in this chapter and we will be seeing the decks of other characters such as Faren, Kallian, Sereda and Theorn. After that, all of the decks will be shown on a separate chapter. I also have plans on some other stories as well as well as my own story I'm writing that's not a fanfiction story. So I doubt I'll get another chapter uploaded until after 2017 but I will try to get as much done. Be on the lookout for the next Chapter. Reviews are well appreciated. I also don't own any characters, they belong to the creates of Yu gi Oh and Dragon age, any card designs are based off the games."**


	4. Test Duels part 1

**Test Duels:**

A few weeks after school started, it was getting closer towards the day when the test duels would happen. Each term, Duel Academy would test their students to see if they were ready to move up to the next duel. There were two tests, the first was a written cards to see if they known certain card effects and how to use them. And then there was a field test which had students from the same dorms to see how much their duelling skills have improved. Solona and Daylen had been nervous for this exam. They were confident that they could get a good score as they had both been able to defeat an Obelisk Blue student but not many people knew that yet. They had also been spending a lot of time with Theorn and Bastion since they said that they did a lot of studying. Soon the day of the test arrived.

...

On the day of the tests, a fleet of ships was sailing through the ocean towards Duel Academy. They were escorted by some jet planes as well. The captain of the lead ship stood on the bridge as he looked at a small briefcase at his feet. "Captain" a voice came over the radio "We'll soon be approaching Duel Academy"

The Captain smiled to himself "Well, it's been a long journey, but we're almost there" he said "Everyone's been after us, but it was worth it. Hold tight boys, it's time that Duel Academy receives it brand new rare cards."

...

Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Syrus was in his room kneeling in front of a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon. He also wore a headband with three Duel Monster Cards in it. "Please" he begged "Please, please let me past this test." He said to himself "I don't want to be stuck in this red coat forever, I mean, it looks good on you Slifer but I want part of Ra Yellow." It was then that Jaden's alarm Clock rag very loudly "SLIFER!" he yelled but turned to see that it was the alarm "Just the alarm clock and just like always, Jaden sleeps right through it" Syrus went to Jaden's side and he tried to shake him to wake up. "Come on Jaden, wake up, we have our tests today."

"WRONG CAUSE I PLAY A TRAP!" Jaden yelled as he was dreaming, he flapped his arms around and he hit Syrus, sending him falling to the floor.

Syrus groaned as he picked himself up from the floor "Oh why he can't he dream in Defence Mode when I wake he up?" he groaned "It would be a lot safer."

Above Jaden's bunk, Chumley laughed "Well Duh Sy, you shouldn't be waking Jaden up at all. You see, we have two tests, the written one and the field test where they pair you up with other students from your dorm. It would be better if Jaden slept through it, I would hate to be paired up with him. See what I'm saying."

Syrus glared "Yeah, I get what you are saying." He said "It's no wonder that you were held back two years in a row." He then looked at Jaden "Wake up Jaden will you. I'll be back in a sec." And then he ran out of the rooming as Chumley sighed "Oh well, Plan B it is."

...

Meanwhile, just below Jaden and Syrus room, Kallian was asleep on her bunk as she was ready for a good night's sleep so she was ready for the exam. Unfortunately someone else it the room was not going to allow that to happen. Kallian had set her alarm so that she would wake up ready for her to do some last minute studying, but Kallian roommate, Sera had other plans.

' **Ring Ring Ring'** came the sound of Kallian's alarm at full volume

"Ahh" Kallian screamed as she fell off the bed as she covered her ears and tried to find the switch to turn off the alarm. When she did find it, she turned and glared at a laughing Sera who sat nearby "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled "I told you to stop messing with my alarm.

Sera still chuckled "I couldn't resist" she said "I needed to have a laugh before I mess up today."

Kallian growled "Well, I'm going to change then do some studying. At the Library!" she yelled at the last few words as he angrily marched into the bathroom to change."

...

In the room next to Kallian's, Faren Brosca was looking through his cards. He was worried about his duel but he could only hope that he tried his best.

...

Several hours later, every student of duel academy was in the main lecture room as they all did their tests. Well, almost everyone as a certain Slifer student was not there yet. Jaden Yuki had finally woken up and was running towards the school when he saw one of the female members of staff struggling to push a large cart up the main path towards the academy building. When Jaden saw this, he stopped.  
"Here" he said "Let me help you"

"Oh thank you kind lad" the woman said "You are most kind."

Later, after he had helped the woman get the academy building, he managed to make it to the main lecture hall where he saw Syrus fast asleep next to his exam paper.  
"A field spell counters a normal spell" Syrus mumbled in his sleep

"Jaden looked around "I didn't know that this was an oral exam" he said to himself as he watched the students do their tests.

"HEY SLACKER, WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" The load voice of Chazz from the rest of the Obelisk students at the top of the lecture room "Unlike you, some of us are trying to pass our exams!" He continued to shout until he felt someone pull on his arm  
"Stop shouting" Aedan hissed

Jaden laughed "Hey, I do try to pass; it just doesn't turn out that way."

Over with the Ra yellows Solona watched Jaden and sighed "Maybe you shouldn't sleep through your classes then" she said to herself and Daylen chuckled.

"Jaden" Professor Banner said "come down here and collect your test."

As Jaden went to collect his test Alexis looked at Jaden "He'll be lucky if he even finishes" she whispered to herself "We're already a quarter of the way through the time."

...

About three quarters of an hour later, the test finished "All right then class" Banner called "The test is over. Please hand your papers to the front desk, and then form an ordinary line to receive your new rare cards."

"There here!" on student shouted

"Oh dear" Banner groaned and then there was a stampede as almost all of the students ran out of the main lecture hall and towards the card shop. Only Syrus, Jaden, Bastion, Theorn and the Amell twins were in the lecture hall and then Syrus woke up from his sleep.

"Oh man" Syrus groaned "I flunked again. I'm a totally failure"

Jaden laughed "If this was a test for overreacting, you'll get an A" he said and then he noticed the almost empty lecture room "Hey, where is everyone"

"They're all at the card shop hoping to get a good chance of getting some of the new rare cards" Bastion said

"Wait rare cards?" Syrus said "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

Theorn looked at them "Because they want to get the best cards for themselves" he said

Jaden then looked at Bastion, Theorn and the Amells "So why aren't you guys at the card shop?" he asked

Bastion spoke first "Please, one random card and my deck will be thrown off."

"Same with me" Theorn added

"Solona and I have already got rare cards that our family gave us" Daylen said "And we're confident in our decks as they are. Solona's already got several decks."

"Well I'm not confident in my deck" Syrus said

"Well then, let's get down to the card shop" Jaden said and they both ran out of the hall.

As soon as they left, Solona turned to her brother "So, do you think there'll be any rare cards left by the time they get there?" she asked

"I doubt it" Daylen said

...

Meanwhile most of the students had arrived at the card shop and were shouting as they reached the counter

"Slow down" the counter girl said but no one heard her as there was too much shouting, until a voice called.

"Hey kids" the captain from the ship earlier said "Looking for these" he held up the briefcase and the children beamed. Until the case was placed on the counter and it was opened, and the students groaned when they saw that the case was empty.

"Where did they all go?" one student asked

"You known the rule" the counter girl said "First come first serve."

Then they all noticed a man in a black suit nearby "And because I was here first, I took every one." The man opened his cloak and revealed all of the rare cards. All of the students groaned in disappointment and they all left. And shortly afterwards, Jaden and Syrus arrived and were shocked to see that the card shop was empty.

"Wait it can't be." Syrus said "You can't think..."

"...They've sold out of cards already!" both Jaden and Syrus shouted but then they saw the counter girl "Do you have any more cards left?" Jaden asked but the counter girl shook her head

"Some guy bought every card, none of the students got any."  
"Wait, that's so unfair" Syrus protested but then they heard a laugh Jaden watched as he saw the woman he helped earlier behind the counter.

"Please excuse me assistant" she said "I'm Dorothy and I work here. We did say that we're out of cards but there are some which I kept safe for kind people like you." Dorothy handed Jaden one small card.

...

Meanwhile, Chazz was walking with Torimaki and Raizou "I'm sorry Chazz" Torimaki said "But some guy took every card"

"Doesn't matter" Chazz said "I'm still going to pound my opponent to the floor"

"Well you won't with that kind of attitude" a voice called on the stairs.

Raizou glared at the man "Hey, it's the guy who took all of the rare cards."

"Rare card?" the man stated "What rare cards! Oh you mean these rare cards." The man opened his cloak and revealed all of the cards.

"The rare cards" Torimaki said "Who are you?"

"Don't recognise me" the man said "Well, how about now" the man removed his hood and was revealed to be Dr Crowler

"Oh it's just Dr Crowler" Chazz said "You know you look better covered up."

Crowler started at Chazz "Is that the kind of attitude going towards the guy who's going to help you defeat Jaden Yuki in the tests duels."

"But I can't face him" Chazz stated "He's in Slifer red, and even if I could face someone of Lower rank, I'd rather show that Amell girl who the boss here."

Crowler stared at Chazz "Solona Amell has already got an opponent, and I know her opponent, Solona's will have a tough test duel, but I want you to teach the Slifer Slacker a lesson on duelling."

However, someone had overheard Crowler and before he could be caught, the person ran off.

...

Over in the yellow dorm, Solona and Daylen were sitting Solona's dorm room as they were sorting through their cards; it was then that they heard a knock on the door. Daylen answered it and was shocked to see that it was Aedan.

"Aedan" Solona spoke up "What are you doing here."

"It's Crowler." Aedan said "I just saw him talking to Chazz, he was the one who took all of the rare cards, and he's organised a duel between him and Jaden."

"But Jaden's in Slifer Red, even though he's a good duelist" Daylen said "He can't have a duel between an Obelisk and a Slifer."

"Crowler said that because Jaden always wants a challenge, he's going to give Jaden a challenge" Aedan told them.

Solona sighed even though Jaden was a good duelist; Chazz wasn't going to be easy to beat. He may be arrogant and think he's the best, but he was still a tough duelist, and with a deck made of rare cards, Jaden was going to have a huge disadvantage."

"So what are we going to do?" Aedan asked  
"I don't know what we can do" Daylen said "We can't stop this duel because we don't have the position. And we can't prove that Chazz has all those rare cards."

It was then that a though came to Solona "Rare card, rare cards" she whispered to herself and then she had an Idea "That's it." Solona walked over to her baggage which she still hadn't unpacked "We can't stop Chazz using these rare cards, but we can't help Jaden with rare cards of our own." She pulled out a small box which had duel monster cards in it. And these cards were some rare Elemental Hero cards. "Dad gave us this as a present a few years ago; it was a set of the latest Elemental Hero cards. We never used them, but maybe Jaden can use them."

"That could work" Aedan said "But there is something else you should know, now that we are learning more advanced duelling, and to really test the students, the rules change involving Life points. Each player now starts with 8000 Life points instead of 4000."

...

Over at the Slifer dorm, Syrus and Jaden were looking through their decks ready for the tests, Syrus was worried but Jaden told him to calm down. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Who is that?" Syrus wonder he walked over to the door and he opened it. But there was no one there "Hello is someone here." Syrus was about to walk back inside when he noticed something on the floor. It was a small box with a letter attached to it "What's this? A letter?" Syrus looked at the letter and then he went back inside and he closed the door before he handed the letter to Jaden. "It's for you."

Jaden looked confused "What is this?" He wondered as he opened the letter. The letter said:

To Jaden Yuki,

These Cards will help you in your upcoming test duel, I don't need these anymore, I hope you can put them to good use.

From a friend.

Jaden wonder who the letter was from. He then opened the small box and to his shock, there were several Elemental Hero Cards in it. Some of these he had never even heard of before. "Who sent these?" Jaden asked

"I don't know" Syrus replied "There's no name."

...

About an hour later, the test duels were taking place. The first duel was Solona's duel. All of her friend watched as she stood on her place on one of the duelling fields in the duelling test area. Then she saw her opponent. It was a Ra Yellow girl, she had silky red hair like Kallian only hers was longer and it went down her back. She also had sparkling emerald green eyes. "So you're my opponent" the girl said "The name is Neria Surana, I hope you are ready to duel became I've been preparing to show off my skills since the entrance exams."

Up in the lookout area, Daylen, Bastion and Theorn watched as Solona prepared her duel  
"This isn't going to be easy" Bastion said "I know Neria, she duels with a Lightsworn Deck and she's really good, some of her monsters can turn the duel around in her favour. She's going to be a tough opponent."  
Daylen smiled at Bastion "My sister is a good duelist as well. But she would be happy to have a friendly rivalry with somebody."  
"Neria thankfully is not a mean girl, she quite nice but she likes to push duelists to their limits" Theorn added "She would like to see how good your sister really is.

Back down in the arena, Solona and Neria drew five cards each "I'm ready" Solona replied

" **Duel"**

 **Neria: 8000**

 **Solona: 8000**

"I'll go first" Neria said as she drew her sixth card "I'll start by playing the field spell 'Realm of Light'" the field changed into a large city with two large pillars in the middle "And then I'll summon 'Ehren, Lightsworn Monk' in attack mode." A black hair, dark skinned girl wearing a red skirt appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "Then I'll throw one card face down and end there, which means that I have to mill 3 cards from my deck because of Ehren's effect." She discarded the top three cards from her deck but then one shined "One of the cards I discarded is 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast, and when he is sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him." A large Cat like monster appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300) "And then my Realm of Light gains three tokens so Wulf and Ehren gain 300 attack points" (ROL SC 3) (2100-2400, 1600-1900)

"Now's it's my turn" Solona said "I'll start by summoning my Lord of D to the field" Solona's Lord of D appeared on the field ( level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1100) "Then I'll activate the spell card foolish burial which allows me to send my 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' from my deck to the graveyard, then I'll activate my Flute of Summoning Dragon which allows me to summon my Red Eyes Black chick and Divine Dragon Apocralyph" Solona's small red egg with a black dragon hatching from it (Level 1 Attack 800 Defence 500) and a fiery red Dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1500) "Then I'll activate Divine Dragon Apocralyph's special effect, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can get my Red Eyes Black Dragon back into my hand. Then I'll special summon by sacrificing my Red Eyes Black Chick" The small red egg was replaced by a large red Dragon (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And now my Red Eyes will destroy your Ehren, Red Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast." Red Eyes let out a large fireball which destroyed Ehren.

 **Solona: 8000**

 **Neria: 7500**

"I end my turn there with a facedown." Solona finished

"My turn then" Neria drew another card "I'll start by activating my Offerings to the doomed and discarding one card to destroy Lord of D." Lord of D shattered "Then I'll activate Solar Recharge to discard my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter and then draw two cards, but I have to mill 2 cards as well. Then I activate Monster reborn to summon back my Kaiser Sea horse which I milled with Solar Recharge." A large sea horse like monster holding a shield and axe appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1650) "But he won't be around for long, cause I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse and Wulf in order to summon Gilford the Lightning in attack mode." A large armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 1400) "And because Kaiser Sea horse counts as two sacrifices for a light monster, I can activate Gilford's effect which destroys all of your monsters." Solona gasped when both her dragons shattered "And now Gilford will attack you directly." Gilford then unleashed his lightning blade and then she slashed Solona.

 **Solona: 5200  
Neria: 7500**

"I end my turn there" Neria finished

"My turn now" Solona started her next turn. "I'll start by activating card of sanctity which allows us to draw until we hold six cards." Solona and Neria drew until they held six cards. "Next I'll activate my Monster Reincarnation, by discarding one card; I can add my Red eyes back to my hand. Next I play polymerisation to fuse my Red Eyes Black dragon and Summoned Skull in my hand in order to summon my Black Skull Dragon." A fusion portal was created and a large black skeleton like dragon appeared on the field (Level 9 Attack 3200 Defence 2500) "Next I'll activate my trap card Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back the monster I discarded with Monster Reincarnation, my Barrel Dragon." A large machine like dragon with three large turrets on its back appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2200) "Now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect, I toss a coin three times, if two are heads, then I can destroy one card of your field." Solona flipped a coin three times and she got two heads and a tail. "Two heads, so now your Gilford is destroyed." Gilford the Lightning shattered "Now my Dragons will attack you directly." Barrel dragon fired three shots at Neria but she activated the trap she set on her first turn

"I play my Negate attack which negates your attack."

"So be it" Solona said "I end there."

"My turn then." Neria didn't draw a card because of the effects of her offerings to the doomed. "I'll set one monster in facedown defence and then I place two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"My turn" Solona said "I'll activate Barrel Dragons effect." Solona flipped a coin three time again, but this time, she got two tails and a head "your monster is safe this turn; I summon my 'Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." A large blue scaled dragon was summoned (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "And now, my Alexandrite dragon will destroy your facedown monster."

Alexandrite Dragon unleashed a fireball which destroyed Neria's facedown monster which turned out to be Shining Angel.  
"When my Shining Angel is destroyed, I can summon one Light Monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck, so I summon Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid." Neria said and her monster appeared on the field. (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1800) Then Aurkus gained 300 attack points thanks to Realm of light. (1200-1500)

"Then I'll have my Barrel Dragon destroy your Aurkus" Solona said and Barrel Dragon fired three shots which destroyed Aurkus.

 **Solona: 5200**

 **Neria: 6600**

"And then to finish my turn, Black Skull Dragon will attack you directly." Solona finished and Black Skull dragon fired a fireball at Neria.

 **Solona: 5200**

 **Neria: 3200**

"It's my turn now then, I draw." Neria drew a card and then he revealed a card in her hand. "Because I have four Lightsworn Monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon from my hand." A large blue scaled Dragon with red claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600) "Then I'll activate Judgement's effect, by paying 1000 Life points, I can destroy every card of the field." Solona watched in horror as every card but Judgement Dragon was destroyed

 **Solona: 5200**

 **Neria: 2200**

"Them I'll summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode" A female warrior dressed in white armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) and then gained 300 attack points thanks to Realm of light "And now My Judgement Dragon and Jain will attack you directly with judgement Blast." Judgement Dragon breathed a ray of light which hit Solona then Jain slashed her sword at Solona

 **Solona: 100**

 **Neria: 2200**

"It's your move now. Which means that I have to discard 4 cards thanks to Judgement Dragon so Realm of Light gains 4 more spell counters and Jain's attack points increase" Neria said (ROL SC 7, Attack 2100-2500) "Let's see if you can make this one count, this is your last chance to end this."

Up in the stands Bastion looked at Daylen "Neria's right, unless Solona can summon a powerful monster, next turn Neria can use Judgement's effect to destroy Solona's cards."

Daylen looked at Bastion "Don't worry; I'm sure my sister has a trick to use." He replied.

Solona looked at her deck "Neria's right" she wisppered to herself, "If I don't destroy Judgement this turn, it's over" she then looked at the one card in her hand it was Twin Twisters, but that card was useless at the minute. "My draw" Solona drew her card "I play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Solona drew two more cards, one was Dragon's mirror while the other was the spell card 'Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords' This was just what Solona needed "I activate my spell card twin twisters, by discarding one card, I can destroy two spell or trap cards on your field, so I'll destroy your two facedowns." Two twisters appeared and destroy Neria's two tap cards which appeared to be Mirror Force and Lightsworn Barrier. "Now I play the last card in my hand, I play my Dragon's mirror, now I can remove five dragons from my graveyard to summon my Five Headed Dragon, so I remove Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Black Chick Alexandrite Dragon, Divine Dragon Apocralyph and my Black Skull Dragon." Solona removed the Five Dragon Monsters from Play and then her Five Headed dragon appeared "This duel is over, Five Headed Dragon; destroy Jain and the rest of Neria's life points." Five Headed Dragon blasted Jain and Solona won the duel."

 **Solona: 100 (Winner)**

 **Neria: 0000**

"Look like you win" Neria said "That was a great Duel. I hope we can have a rematch sometime."

"Anytime" Solona replied and they shook hands before leaving the field.

...

Up in the stands, Chazz glared as Solona left the field "You got lucky, but mark my words, I will make sure that you see who the real duelists are." He hissed to himself.

Meanwhile, Solona rejoined Daylen, Theorn and Bastion. "That was a good duel sister" Daylen said.

"Thanks brother" Solona said "So when are you duelling? And who will you be duelling?"

Theorn spoke up "I've been told that your brother will be duelling me, but first, there are some other duels taking place."

"Kallian told me that she will be duelling Syrus" Daylen added "And then Faren will be facing a girl called Sera, she's Kallian's roommate, they don't get on well. Sera keeps pulling pranks on Kallian. Then I've heard that my rival, Aedan will be duelling our old friend Sereda."

Bastion then spoke up, "Looks like your friend Kallian and Syrus' duel is about to start."

...

Kallian stood on one of the duelling fields, Syrus stood across from her. Kallian could see that Syrus looked quite worried. Kallian knew that Syrus wasn't comfortable with duelling in front of a crowd. Jaden had given Syrus some advice before the duel but Syrus was still worried. "Hey" Kallian called "Stay calm Syrus, I'm sure that you will do well in this duel."

Syrus didn't respond as he and Kallian drew their five cards.

" **Duel"**

 **Kallian: 8000**

 **Syrus: 8000**

"I'll start this duel" Kallian said "I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode." A blond haired warrior dressed in blue armour and wearing blue armour appeared on the field. (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 400) "And now I activate my Marauding Captain's special ability which allows me to summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode." A warrior dressed in Japanese Samurai armour appeared next to Marauding Captain. (Level 3 Attack 1300 Defence 800) "I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Syrus said weakly "I'll start by summoning my Submarineroid in attack mode" A cartoon submarine with a face and holding a torpedo was summoned to Syrus' field "Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1800) "And my Submarineroid can attack you directly, so go now, attack Kallian directly." Submarineroid released the torpedo which struck Kallian.

 **Kallian: 7200**

 **Syrus: 8000**

"Then I'll throw this card facedown and call it a turn thought my Submarineroid shifts to Defence mode after it attacks" Syrus finished and Submarineroid crossed his arms

"My turn" Kallian said and she drew another card "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode." A dark armoured warrior joined Kallian's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And now I equip my Twin Sword Marauder with Lightning Blade to increase his attack points by 800." (1600-2400) "And now my Twin Sword Marauder will destroy your Submarineroid" Twin Sword Marauder slashed Lightning Blade which destroyed Submarineroid "Also, when my Twin Sword Marauder destroys a monster in defence mode, you get dealt damage equal to the difference between my monsters attack points, and your monster's defence points."

 **Kallian: 7200**

 **Syrus: 7400**

"And there's more" Kallian added "When my Marauder destroys a monster in defence mode, he can attack again, and my Mataza can also attack twice, so now all my monsters will attack your directly." Marauding Captain, Twin Sword Marauder and Mataza all slashed their swords at Syrus which dealt a lot of damage.

 **Kallian: 7200**

 **Syrus: 2000**

"It's your move Syrus." Kallian finished

Syrus was worried; he had just lost three-quarters of his life points in just one move. "What's the point in me continuing" he said to himself "Face it, I'm just a failure."

...

Up in the stands, Jaden watched as Syrus was being beaten badly by Kallian "Poor Syrus" he said to himself "I know that he can find a way to win this, but even I'll admit, it's not going to be easy.

Chazz sneered at Syrus. He then had an Idea to hurt Syrus even more "Hey slacker" he called "Why don't you just throw in the towel now! It would save you the humiliation that you'll get when you lose!" Chazz's shouted were met with laughter from many of the Obelisk students. But Jaden glared at Chazz.

Over with Solona and her friends, she felt sorry for Syrus, Kallian was a nice girl but Syrus really needed some help. When she heard Chazz's shout, she glared at Chazz "That snob!" she snarled "He's enjoying this. It thinks that it's funny that Syrus is upset."

"Don't worry sister" Daylen said to her "He'll be humiliated when he has to face Jaden because he's in for a surprise when he sees Jaden's deck."

...

Back on the duelling field, Syrus heard Chazz's shot "Maybe Chazz is right" Syrus said sadly "I'm can't do this. I'm no duelist."

"Don't listen to him Syrus" came the call from Kallian and then Syrus turned to look at her "Don't listen to that bully. You can do this; you can find a way to turn this duel in your favour, you just have to believe in yourself."

Syrus looked at his deck and then he looked at Kallian and then at Jaden who smiled at him "She's right" Syrus then said "I can do this" he then drew his card and then he smiled at it "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex, by discarding one card; I can destroy all your monsters."

A large lightning storm struck and then lightning zapped all of Kallian's monsters which destroyed them. But to everyone's shock, Kallian was smiling "You see what I mean" Kallian said "You can turn this duel in your favour, all it takes is one card"

"Now then" Syrus continued "I summon my Steamroid in attack mode" A cartoon train with a face appeared on Syrus' field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1800) "Then I activate the my facedown Call of the Haunted to summon back my Submarineroid." Then I activate my spell card 'Vehicle upgrade' by discarding the top five cards from my deck, I can summon 1 roid monster from my hand. So I summon my Battleroid in attack mode." A large cartoon battleship like monster with eyes on the bridge appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And now all three of my Monsters will attack you directly" Battleroid fired three shots from his gun turrets, Submarineroid released his torpedo and Steamroid charged at Kallian.

 **Kallian: 2200**

 **Syrus: 2000**

"I end my turn with a facedown" Syrus finished and Submarineroid returned to defence mode.

"You see what I mean" Kallian said as she drew a card and then she began her turn "I'll start by activating Monster Reborn to summon back my Twin Sword Marauder." Kallian's monster returned to the field "And then I'll equip him with Legendary Sword to increase his attack and defence points by 300." One of Twin Sword Marauder's swords changed into a large blade with a jewelled hilt. (Attack 1600-1900 Defence 1000-1300) "And now I'll have my Twin sword marauder attack your Submarineroid."

Twin Sword Marauder charged at Syrus submarine but Syrus activated his facedown "I activate No Entry, this switches your monster to Defence mode, and forces you to discard 1 card." Twin Sword Marauder went back to Kallian's field and then knelt down.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Kallian finished

"All right, it's mine turn now" Syrus said as he drew his card "I summon Drillroid in attack mode" A large cartoon drill like monster with a nose like drill and drill like hands was summoned on Syrus' field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1600) "And now my Drillroid attacks your Twin Sword Marauder, and when Drillroid attacks a monster in defence mode, it's automatically destroyed without damage calculation." Drillroid smashed through Twin Sword Marauder. "And now my Battleroid will attack you directly and end this duel" Battleroid's turrets fired three shots at Kallian which made her lose the rest of her life points.

 **Kallian: 0000**

 **Syrus: 2000**

"I did it" Syrus said to himself "I actually did it. I won the duel." Syrus was cheering to himself that he didn't notice Kallian looking at the card which she had laid down on her last turn, it was mirror force. And she also had a monster reborn in her hand. Syrus then ran off the stage cheering and then Kallian walked back up to the lookout where she met up with Solona and Daylen along with Aedan and Theorn.

"That was a good duel Kallian" Daylen said

"Yeah, but I feel a bit sad that I was dishonest with him" Kallian confessed

"Dishonest?" Aedan said "Why do you feel dishonest?"

Kallian showed then the mirror force trap card and the monster reborn "I had Mirror Force facedown and then I had Monster Reborn in his hand."

"Why didn't you activate your trap?" Daylen asked

"Because I could see that Syrus was having problems with his duelling, so I lost to him on purpose in order to help him with his confidence."

"That was kind of you" Solona said

"Chazz has some nerve to speak like that to Syrus" Aedan growled "Syrus can be a good duelist; he just need some help to believe in himself and his deck."

"Looks like Faren is about to start his duel." Theorn then added

Kallian turned and saw her black haired friend about to duel her annoying blond haired roommate Sera.

"Look like Faren is duelling my prankster roommate" Kallian growled

Solona noticed Kallian's growl "You don't like her?" She asked

Kallian shook her head "All she does is mess about. She tipped a bucket of water over me on the day we arrived at the academy and she keeps hiding my homework and school work, and just this morning, she increased the volume of my alarm so it was on full volume and made me jump when it went off. I hope Faren teaches her a lesson."

...

Down on the duelling field Faren was standing across from Sera who had just started laughing "Let show everyone how we duel shall we." Sera laughed "Let's put on a show."

Faren groaned, Kallian had warned him about her roommate "Let's just get on with our duel shall we."

"Get on with it" Sera laughed and Faren groaned again.

" **Duel"**

 **Faren: 8000**

 **Sera: 8000**

"I'll start" Faren said and he drew his card then he looked at his hand "I'll set one monster facedown. Then I'll throw two cards facedown and then end my turn."

"All right" Sera laughed "My turn" Sera drew her card "I summon out my 'Red Jenny Archer in attack mode" A small female archer dressed in a red robe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1300) "And now I activate my archer's special ability, by discarding one card, I can remove your monster from play for the rest of the turn, then it comes back to the field. And now my Red Jenny Archer will attack you directly" Sera's archer launched an arrow from her bow which struck Faren

 **Faren: 6500**

 **Sera: 8000**

"I end my turn with a facedown. So your monster comes back."

Sera ended her turn and Faren's monster returned in face up defence position. It was a large blue armoured machine monster with two large clubs for hands. (Level 4 Attack 0000 Defence 2000) "Meet my Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler." Faren said and then he drew his next card. "I'll start by summoning my Superheavy Samurai Swordsman in attack mode" A large red armoured machine which looked like a samurai warrior appeared on Faren's field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1800) "And then I'll stitch my Brawler to attack mode."

...

Up in the stands, Syrus had rejoined Jaden and Bastion. Jaden congratulated him on his victory over Kallian; Syrus then frowned when Faren made his move "Wait, why would Faren do that. His monster has no attack points."

"He must have some kind of plan" Bastion said

...

"Next, I activate the effect of my SuperHeavy Samurai Soulshield wall in my hand, I can now equip this to Brawler and he gains 1200 Defence points." A large scaled jetpack appeared on Brawler's back(Defence 2000-3200) "I know that my monster hasn't increased in attack points, which is why I activate the spell card 'Shield and Sword which swamps the Attack on Defence points of all our monsters." Sera couldn't help but laugh as her monster changed its attack points.

(SS Swordsman Attack 1800 Defence 1000, SS Blue Brawler Attack 3200 Defence 0000, Red Jenny Archer Attack 1300 Defence 1500)

"And now my Swordsman will destroy your archer" Faren ordered and then his swordsman charged at Sera's archer and then destroyed her.

 **Faren: 6500**

 **Sera: 7500**

"Then my Brawler will attack you directly." Faren's Blue Brawler then marched towards Sera before it bashed her.

 **Faren: 6500**

 **Sera: 4300**

"I end my turn then" Faren finished and then his monster's attack points went back to their original. (SS Swordsman Attack 1800-1000, SS Blue Brawler Attack 3200-0000)

"My turn now" Sera started and then she activated her facedown. "I play my tap card Call of the Haunted, which allows me to bring back my Archer."

'That's strange' Faren thought to himself 'Why did she play that now and now when my Brawler attacked.'

"But he won't be here for long as I sacrifice him to activate 'Letter to a friend' spell card." Sera revealed "Here's how it works, I sacrifice one Red Jenny Monster and then I pay 1000 Life Points to summon a level 7 or above monster. So now I summon Red Jenny Master in attack mode." Sera's archer disappeared and was replaced by a hooded figure with a bow across their back, two short swords at their waste and several daggers on the belt. The figure also wore a red and white hooded robe. (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2400) But Sera's life points lowered as a result of her spell card.

 **Faren: 6500**

 **Sera: 3300**

"And now I activate Red Jenny Master's ability, by discarding one card so that my all Red Jenny monsters gain 700 Attack points until the end of the turn." (RJ Master Attack 2800-3500) "And now my monster will attack your Blue Brawler." Red Jenny Master threw two daggers at Faren's blue Brawler. The attack went through but when the smoke cleared, Faren's monster was still on the field. "What? How? Why isn't your monster destroyed?"

"Because my Blue Brawler cannot be destroyed in battle." Faren answered

Sera then sniggered "But your Life points are a different story. You are still taking damage."

Sera's words proved true when one of the daggers struck Faren.

 **Faren: 3000**

 **Sera: 3300**

"I end my turn there." Sera finished and then his Master's attack points went back to their original. (Attack 3500-2800)

"My turn the" Faren said and then he looked at his hand. "Well Sera, I've had a great duel. But it's time for this duel to end. Since I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can special summon Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in attack mode. However, I cannot special summon for the rest of this turn." A small light sandy brown machine with silver armour around it's body appeared on Faren's field (Level 5 Attack 800 Defence 1800) "And my Big Waraji counts as 2 sacrifices for a machine monster so I sacrifice him to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defence mode." Faren's light brown machine was replaced with a machine monster which looked like his Swordsman, only his armour was a lighter shade of red and he was wielding some kind of 2 pronged trident. (Level 8 Attack 1000 Defence 3500) "Then I switch my swordsman and Brawler to defence mode" Both his monsters knelt down in defence.

Sera laughed "I don't see how you can win with your monsters in defence mode."

Faren laughed "You would be right, except that when Big Benkei is on the field, my monsters can attack even when they are in defence mode" Sera gasped at this "Now my Benkei will destroy your Master." Big Benkei charged at Sera's master which then thrust the trident through Sera's monster, destroying it.

 **Faren: 3000  
Sera: 2600**

"And now my Brawler will end this" Faren finished and then Blue Brawler bashed Sera, ending the duel.

 **Faren: 3000 (Winner)**

 **Sera: 0000**

"That's duel over." Faren said and the Sera just laughed

"I had a great Duel, let's duel again sometime. Wait till I tell my friends about this." Sera said and then she ran off the stage leave Faren behind.

...

Up in the stands, Kallian cheered as Sera lost "Maybe she will finally learn to stop pulling pranks on me." She said

"I doubt that" Theorn said "But maybe she could become a skill duelist."

"Faren seems to be skilled in using those Superheavy Samurai cards." Daylen added and then there was a voice over the microphone."

" **Can Daylen Amell and Theorn Maheriel report to Duel field 3"**

"Well this is our duel then" Theorn said

"Well, good luck Theorn" Daylen added "You're a nice guy, but I'm going to see how good you really are."

"Let's see then" Theorn said.

 **End of Part 1**

 **Author's notes.**

I know that I said I might not get this done before 2017, well I've started to put some more work into this story. Faren and Sera will not be making large appearances through the stories along with Leske. In the future, Kallian will be making a larger appearance but I am still think of Ideas before I get to the Shadow Rider arc. After this story is complete, there will be a spin off which will centre around Solona and her Urthemiel card. Then season 2 will begin.


	5. Test Duels part 2

**Test Duels part 2:**

Theorn looked at Daylen as the stood on the duelling field. Theorn had decided to use his special deck instead of the beast deck he used during the entrance exam.  
"So Theorn" Daylen said "You seem like a nice guy. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you."

"I didn't want you too" Theorn replied "I want to show everyone what my deck can do."

"Well then let's see" Daylen said as they both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards.

" **Duel"**

 **Theorn: 8000**

 **Daylen: 8000**

"I'm going to let you go first" Daylen said

"Fine by me" Theorn replied and he drew his sixth card "If you think I was using the deck I used at the entrance exams then you're wrong." Theorn said "I'm using my new deck. And I think I'll start by summoning my Dalish Soldier in attack mode" A elven like warrior wielding a sword and dressed in leather armour appeared on Theorn's field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And now I'll activate his special ability which allows me to special summon 1 Dalish monster with 1500 or less attack points from my hand, so I special summon my Dalish Archer to the field." This time a female warrior wearing similar leather armour but wielding a bow instead appeared on Theorn's field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900) "Then I'll finish my turn by two cards facedown."

"My turn" Daylen said as he drew his sixth card "I'll start by summoning my Fire Mage in attack mode" Daylen's old female mage in red robes appeared on his field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And then I'll activate my spell card double summon which allows me to summon again. So I'll summon my Element mage in attack mode." A new monster appeared on Daylen's field. This time, it was a male spellcaster wearing multicoloured robes and he held a glowing golden staff. (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1500) "My Elemental mage has a special effect depending on what attribute of monster is on my field. Since Fire mage is a fire attribute, then my Elemental Mage gains 500 extra attack points." The golden staff that Elemental Mage held glowed as his attack points increased (EM Attack 1700-2200) "And to increase his attack even more, I activate me Elemental Mastery equip spell. By equipping this to Element mage, he gains an extra 1000 attack points." A shield with the different monster attributes appeared in Elemental Mage's other hand (EM Attack 2200-3200) "And then I'll activate the spell card Offerings to the Doomed to destroy your Dalish Warrior." The ground below Theorn's field opened up as devil like hands grabbed hold of Theorn's warrior and they dragged the warrior to the graveyard. "And now my Fire Mage destroys your Dalish archer" Fire Mage let a fireball fire from her staff which slammed into Theorn's archer causing the archer to howl in pain before it shattered.

 **Theorn: 7600**

 **Daylen: 8000**

"I activate my Trap card Dalish Resurrection" Theorn added after his archer was destroyed "Since you just destroyed my monster, I can now summon 1 level 4 or below monster from my deck so I summon my Dalish Apprentice from my deck in defence mode" A young looking elf wearing a tunic made from animal skin replaced Theorn's Dalish Archer. (Level 3 Attack 1000, Defence 1000)

"Well, then, now my Elemental Mage will just destroy your apprentice instead." Elemental mage then fired a blast of magic which caused Theorn's apprentice to explode.

"Now I activate my Apprentice's effect" Theorn added "Since it was destroyed in battle, I can summon another one to take his place, and he also gains 300 extra attack points." A new Dalish apprentice appeared on Theorn's field with some extra power (DA Attack 1000-1300)

"I end my turn by placing my last card in my hand facedown." Daylen finished.

"It's my turn now" Theorn said and he began his next turn. "I'll start by sacrificing my Dalish Apprentice so I can summon my Dalish Halla Keeper in attack mode." A new monster appeared on Theorn's field. This time it was a female elf wearing a green tunic with a whip in her hands. (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1900) "Next I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity' which allows us to draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands." Both Theorn and Daylen drew 6 cards since they both had no cards in their hands "Now I discard two cards which will allow me to activate my Halla Keeper's special ability which allows me to summon 1 Halla from my deck." A beast monster appeared on Daylen's field. It looked like a deer with white fur and silver twisted antlers. (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "I know that my monster are not powerful to defeat yours, which is why I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon my Dalish First to the field." A new elven monster wearing long robes decorated with sacred designs and holding a large wooden staff joined Theorn's monsters. (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2600) "I discarded him when I activated Halla Keeper's effect. But he's still not powerful to destroy your Elemental Mage, which is why I'll attack your Fire Mage first with my Dalish Halla Keeper." Halla Keeper throw slammed her whip which destroyed Daylen's Fire Mage. "And since you no longer have a fire attribute monster on your field, Elemental Mage's effect no longer works so his attack points decrease." (EM Attack 3200-2700)

 **Daylen: 7200**

 **Theorn: 7600**

...

Solona smiled as she watched Theorn make his move "That was a good move." She said "Now Theorn can destroy my brother's other card now."

Sereda had come along and was standing next to Aedan. She sniggered when she heard Solona speak "Who's side are you on." She laughed

Solona chuckled "I would like my brother to win, but he doesn't lose too easy, he's got some trick up his sleeve."

Aedan laughed "I learnt that when we duelled." He said "I nearly beat him when I made his deck useless but he still managed to win."

...

Theorn then did his next move "Now my Dalish first will destroy your Elemental Mage." Dalish first let out a large blast from his staff which destroyed Elemental Mage causing more damage to Daylen.

 **Daylen: 7000**

 **Theorn: 7600**

"And now my Halla will attack you directly." Theorn added and his Halla beast charged and rammed into Daylen causing min to be thrown back as he lost more Life points.

 **Daylen 5500**

 **Theorn 7600**

"I end my turn with a facedown" Theorn said "It's your move. Let's see if you are able to summon new monsters."

Daylen grinned "Since I used Offerings to the Doomed last turn, I can't draw a card this turn, but I can activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. And you're not the only one who can summon high level monsters from the graveyard, I activate my Monster Reborn which allows me to summon one of the cards I discarded earlier, my Arcane Warrior." A large spellcaster wearing magical blue armour with runes engraved on the armour and holding a staff in one hand and a shortsword in the other was summoned onto Daylen's field. (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2500) "Then to make it able to destroy your first, I activate the equip spell Mage Sword which gives my Arcane Warrior 500 extra attack points." The shortsword that Arcane Warrior had changed into a large silver blade with a glowing blue aura around it. (AW Attack 2800-3300) "Next I activate my own trap card Call of the Haunted to summon Fire Mage from my Graveyard. But he won't be around for long as I sacrifice him in order to summon Pyromancer in attack mode." Daylen's Fire Mage returned to the field but was soon replaced by Daylen's more powerful fire spellcaster (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2500) "Now I summon Entropy Mage in Attack mode." A new mage wearing Black robes and holding a dark staff was added to Daylen's spellcasters. "Now my Arcane Warrior will destroy your Dalish First" Arcane warrior's staff shone as it empowered his sword and then the warrior charged and slashed at Theorn's monster, destroying the Dalish first.

 **Daylen: 5500**

 **Theorn: 7200**

"Now my Entropy Mage will destroy your Halla." Daylen added and then the black robed mage fired some kind of dark spell which destroyed Theorn's Halla.

 **Daylen: 5500**

 **Theorn: 6800**

"And now my Pyromancer will attack you directly." Daylen finished and then Pyromancer let out a firestorm from his staff which hit Theorn.

 **Daylen: 5500**

 **Theorn: 4200**

"I end my turn there" Daylen finished

"My turn then" Theorn then did his next move "I'll start by activating my own spell card, Graceful Charity to draw three cards, and then discard two." Theorn drew three extra cards and then discarded two. "Next, since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Dalish lookout to the field." A tall elven warrior dressed in scouting gear came onto Theorn's field as he crouched down, but was in attack mode. (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 1000) "Then I'll do my trick again by activating Premature Burial, by paying 800 Life points, I can summon my Dalish Warlord from the graveyard." A new monster came onto Theorn's field. This time, it was an elven warrior dressed in green coloured steel armour. (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2400)

 **Daylen: 5500**

 **Theorn: 3400**

"Wait" Daylen interrupted "Hoe did that card end up in your graveyard?"

Theorn smirked "I discarded it with Graceful Charity." He answered "Now I play pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Theorn drew two more cards from his deck. "Now I activate the spell Dalish Vengeance, by paying 500 Life points, I can destroy 1 card on your field, so I destroy your Arcane Warrior." Arcane Warrior shattered as Daylen gasped then Theorn lost some Life points.

 **Daylen: 5500**

 **Theorn: 2900**

"Now I activate the field spell Dalish Camp." The field changed into a forest with an area filled with tents and a campfire in the centre. "Now all my Dalish monsters and Earth attribute monsters gain 1000 attack and defence points." Daylen gasped as Theorn's monsters increased in attack points. (DW Attack 2600-3600 Defence 2400-3400) (DL Attack 2300-3300 Defence 1000-2000) "Before I attack, I equip Dalish Lookout with Heartwood Bow which increases his attack points by 1000." The bow in Lookout's hands was replaced by a much larger bow. (DL Attack 3300-4300) Now my Dalish Lookout will destroy your Entropy Mage." Lookout drew back the Heartwood bowstring and fired an arrow which destroyed the black robed mage.

 **Daylen: 3100**

 **Theorn: 2900**

"Now my Warlord will destroy your Pyromancer." Warlord drew a sword and charged at Pyromancer and slashed at the fire spellcaster, destroying him."

 **Daylen: 2100**

 **Theorn: 2900**

"I end my turn there." Theorn finished.

"My turn then" Daylen stated as he drew his card, when he looked at it, he smirked. "I should thank you Theorn, since you destroyed several of my Monsters, I can now summon one of my most powerful spellcasters."

"But how?" Theorn stated "You don't have any monsters to sacrifice"

Daylen smirked "I don't need to sacrifice any monster. I remove my Fire Mage, Pyromancer and Elemental Mage from my Graveyard which allows me to summon my Ultimate Mage to the field." Daylen's field glowed as 3 spellcasters were removed from the field and then a summoning circle appeared on the field. A spellcaster rose out of it and when the light faded, a new male Spellcaster wearing gold and silver robes and holding a large golden staff and silver runes sewn onto the robes. The spellcaster also wore a large golden hat which looked liked it glowed and it had a silver star sewn on. (Level 11 Attack 4000 Defence 3500)

...

Solona smirked when Daylen's monster appeared on the field "This is good" she said

"Why is that?" Aedan asked "That monster looks very powerful."

"Because it has an awesome special ability." Solona replied "He beat me with that card once."

"Don't count Theorn out just yet" Sereda added "He still might be able to overcome this."

"It would be very difficult." Solona answered.

...

"Daylen smirked when his powerful monster came onto his field "And guess what Theorn, my monster gains 500 attack points for every spellcaster in my graveyard, so since there two in my graveyard, he gains 1000 attack points." The golden staff that ultimate Mage carried glowed as did his robes as he absorbed more power. (UM Attack 4000-5000) "And then before I attack, I activate my Heroic Aura spell which gives my Mage 1000 extra attack points for this turn" A glowing red aura surrounded Ultimate mage as he gained even more power. (UM Attack 5000-6000) "And now my Ultimate Mage will destroy your Dalish lookout." Ultimate Mage spun his staff and then he let out a large wave of golden light. The Light engulfed Dalish Lookout who cried in pain before shattering.

 **Daylen: 2100**

 **Theorn: 600**

"I end my turn there." Daylen smirked "Let's see if you manage to get out of this." Ultimate Mage's attack points then decreased as the Aura disappeared (UM Attack 6000-5000)

"Oh don't worry" Theorn replied "This duel's not over yet." Theorn then drew his card. "I'll start by activating Monster Reborn to summon back Dalish First from my Graveyard. But he won't be here for long as I sacrifice him and I remove my Warlord from play to summon my own powerful monster, my Dalish Keeper." Theorn's Dalish First appeared on the field only to be engulfed by a bright light and Dalish Warlord followed and they were replaced by a older, more powerful elven mage wearing long brown leather robes and holding a golden wooden staff. (Level 10 Attack 3500 Defence 3000)

"A good monster" Daylen said "But it's still not powerful enough to destroy my Mage."

"I know" Theorn answered "Which is why I activate the spell card Keeper Staff and equip it to my Dalish Keeper which gives him an extra 1000 Attack points." The staff that Dalish Keeper held glowed and then it changed into a larger staff with a moulded tip which looked like the branches of a tree. (DK Attack 3500-4500) "I know that this monster is not powerful enough to destroy your Mage yet, but he gains 200 Attack points for every Dalish monster in the graveyard, and since my Dalish Camp is still in effect, my Keeper gains 500 more attack points. So since there are 8 Dalish monster in my graveyard, he gains 2100 in total" The cards of the fallen Dalish monsters appeared as Dalish Keeper absorbed their spirits into his staff which glowed in power. (DK Attack 4500-6600) "And now my Keeper will destroy your Ultimate Mage." Theorn shouted and Dalish mage raised his staff before shooting a beam of Green Light at the Mage which caused him to shatter.

 **Daylen: 500**

 **Theorn: 600**

"This duel is over" Theorn said "because my turn's not done yet. Since My Keeper is equipped with Keeper Staff, he can attack again, though with only half his attack points." Dalish Keeper lost half his attack points (DK 6600-3300) but it was still enough to end the duel.

 **Daylen: 0000**

 **Theorn: 600**

"I lost." Daylen said

"Yes you did." Theorn replied, "But hey, it's not about winning, it's about having fun."

Daylen smirked "I guess you're right, I would like a rematch sometime."

"Anytime" Theorn relied and then he and Daylen walked of the duelling platform.

...

Up in the stands, Solona gasped when she saw the results of the duel "Daylen lost." She said at last.

"You can't win every duel Solona" Aedan said "You're brother still did well."

"I bet Daylen would like a rematch with Theorn at some point. And I think I would like to duel him as well." Solona said and then she realised something. "By the way Aedan, have you duelled yet?"

Aedan was about to reply when there was a voice over the radio.

" **Will Aedan Cousland and Sereda Aeducan report to duel field 2?"**

Aedan smirked "I guess that answers your question" he laughed

It was then at Daylen and Theorn came back to the seating area.

"Hey sister" Daylen said "I just heard the next duel."

"Good luck Aedan" Solona said "May the best person win."

"Thanks Solona" Aedan replied and then he walked off towards the duelling field

...

Sereda was already at the duelling field, waiting for Aedan. When Aedan finally arrived, Sereda was standing on her side of the duelling field. "So, you're finally here." Sereda said

"I am" Aedan said "You're an old friend of Solona and Daylen. Aedan beat me once; let's see how his friend does."

"With pleasure." Sereda agreed and both she and Aedan activated their duel disks and drew their opening five cards.

" **Duel"**

 **Aedan: 8000**

 **Sereda: 8000**

"I'll go first." Sereda said and she drew her sixth card "I'll start by throwing one monster facedown and then I'll throw two cards facedown and end there."

"My turn then" Aedan said and he did his first move "I play the spell card double summon so I can summon twice on my turn. So I summon my Templar Corporal in attack mode." A full warrior dressed from head to foot in silver grey armour appeared on Aedan's field (Level 4 Attack 1900, Defence 1400) "Then I'll also summon my Knight Templar in attack mode." Another warrior dressed in thinner silver grey armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "Now my Templar Corporal will attack your facedown monster, and when my Corporal attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defence points are dealt as damage." Templar Corporal drew his sword and then he slashed Sereda's facedown monster."

When the card was flipped over, it revealed a small Dwarven dressed in rags. (Level 2 Attack 500 Defence 700) "Meet my Dwarven Carta Recruit" Sereda said "When she's flipped and destroyed, I can special summon 1 Dwarven monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack points. So I summon my Dwarven Smith in attack mode." A new Dwarf with a large beard and wearing a blacksmith's apron and holding a hammer and half forged sword appeared on Sereda's field. (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1400) "And when my smith is on the field, all Dwarven monsters gain 400 attack and defence points." Dwarven Smith glowed as he gained extra attack (DS Attack 1400-1800 Defence 1400-1800)

"You're still taking damage from my Templar Corporal's attack." Aedan added as Sereda lost some life points

 **Sereda: 6800**

 **Aedan: 8000**

"I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn since your monster has more attack points than my Templar." Aedan finished

"My turn then" Sereda said "I'll start by Dwarven Legionnaire in attack mode" A heavily armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1500) "And he gains 400 Attack and defence points since Dwarven Smith is still on my field." (DL Attack 1900-2300 Defence 1500-1900) "And now I play the field spell Orzammar which gives all of my Dwarven monsters an extra 500 attack points." The field changed into what looked like an underground city. The city was several levels high and it had a large lava river flowing through the middle. Aedan and Sereda now stood at the end of a chasm overlooking the river. The field spell caused the attack points Sereda's monsters to increase. (DL Attack 2300-2800) (DS Attack 1800-2300) "Now my Dwarven Legionnaire will attack your Knight Templar." Dwarven Legionnaire drew a large axe from his back and then he slashed it and destroyed Knight Templar.

 **Sereda: 6800**

 **Aedan: 6800**

"And now my Dwarven Smith will destroy your Templar Corporal." Sereda added and then the Dwarven Smith then threw charged at the Templar and destroyed him.

 **Sereda: 6800**

 **Aedan: 6400**

"I end my turn there" Sereda finished.

"My draw" Aedan then added and he drew his next card "I'll start with my Foolish burial to send one card from my deck to the graveyard." Aedan then discarded on card from his deck.

'That's got to be some kind of powerful monster' Sereda thought to herself

"Next I summon my Knight Captain in attack mode. He may be a level 6 monster but I can special summon his if I don't control any Monsters." And heavily armoured templar came to the field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1900) "And then I play my trap card Call of the Haunted to summon back the monster I discarded earlier, my Knight Commander." A much stronger Templar arrived on Aedan's field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "And now I activate my Commander's special ability which allows me to summon back my Knight Corporal from my Graveyard." Knight Corporal returned to Aedan's field. "And now I activate the spell card Lyrium Sword which gives my Commander an extra 500 attack points." The sword that Commander held changed into a glowing blue blade. (KC Attack 2700-3200) "And now my Knight Commander will destroy your Dwarven Legionnaire." Knight Commander charged at the dwarf but Sereda had a trap ready.

"I activate my trap card, Barricade; this trap negates your attack." Sereda interrupted.

Aedan groaned "Then My Captain will attack your Smith instead." Knight Captain destroyed Dwarven smith. "And now that our Smith is gone, your Legionnaire loses his attack boast." (DL Attack 2800-2400) "And I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Sereda: 6600**

 **Aedan: 6400**

"My turn then" Sereda said as she drew her next card "I'll start by activating the spell card pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Sereda drew two cards from her deck "Now I play Premature Burial to summon back my Carta Recruit." Sereda paid 800 Life points in order to bring back her rouge dwarf.

 **Sereda: 5800**

 **Aedan: 6400**

Up in the stands, Faren, who had returned to sit with Kallian and Solona, looked at Solona in confusion, "Why would she pay life points to bring back that monster? It has no chance to defeat Aedan's monsters."

Solona looked at him "Don't underestimate Sereda, she still has not shown us the power her deck has.

Solona was right when Sereda activate a spell card from her hand. "I play the spell card 'The Anvil of the Void', here's how it works, I sacrifice 1000 of my Life points, then I destroy one Dwarven monster I control and this allows me to summon one Dwarven Stone Golem from my deck. So I sacrifice my Carta Recruit."

 **Sereda: 4800**

 **Aedan: 6400**

Sereda's Rogue disappeared and there was a rumble before a new monster took its place. This monster was a large moving statue which looked liked it had been carved. There were two glowing stone eyes and there were blue lines covering the monster in placed. (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "And now I'll activate my Golem's effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on your field, so say goodbye to your Knight Commander." The Golem's blue lines glowed before they sent a powerful shockwave which caused Aedan's Knight Commander to groan in pain before shattering. However it also destroyed Lyrium sword

Since you just destroyed my Lyrium Sword, you take 500 points of damage." Aedan explained as a spiritual sword slashed Sereda.

 **Sereda: 4300**

 **Aedan: 6800**

"But it gets better for me." Sereda said "Now I can sacrifice my Stone Golem as well as my Dwarven Legionnaire to summon out a more powerful one. I summon my Dwarven Steel Golem" The Stone Golem shattered and then there was a burst of Lava and a more powerful Golem made of Steel emerged from the fiery lava. (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 3000) "And don't forget, since my Orzammar field spell is still in play, my Golem gains 500 extra attack points" (DSG Attack 3000-3500) "Now I play my Trap card, call of the Haunted to summon back the monster I discarded earlier, I summon my Dwarven Noble in attack mode." A large dwarf dressed in a noble suit of armour decorated with patterns of Dwarven jewels and drawings. (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2700) "And when he is special summoned, I can summon 1 Dwarven Monster from my graveyard, so my Legionnaire returns to the field." The Legionnaire soldier returned and since Sereda had her field spell, they all gained power (DL Attack 1900-2400) (DN Attack 2600-3100) "Now my Dwarven Legionnaire will destroy your Knight Corporal." The hammer from Dwarven Legionnaire smashed into Knight Corporal which shattered the monster.

 **Sereda: 4300**

 **Aedan: 6300**

"Now my Dwarven noble will destroy your Knight Captain" Sereda added and the noble drew a finely made Dwarven Longsword and he slashed and destroyed the Templar.

 **Sereda: 4300**

 **Aedan: 5700**

"And to finish my move, my Steel Golem will attack your directly." Sereda finished and then the Steel Golem charged at Aedan and barged into him, sending him flying backwards.

 **Sereda: 4300**

 **Aedan: 2200**

"It's your move" Sereda added

Aedan drew his card and then he preformed his move "I play Card of Sanctity to draw until I have six cards in my hand." Aedan drew until he had six cards in his hands. "Then I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Aedan drew two extra cards from his deck. "Now I summon my Marauding captain in attack mode." An old familiar monster was summoned on Aedan's field, a blond haired warrior dressed in blue armour and holding two swords. (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 400) "And now I activate my Captain's ability to summon out my Templar healer in attack mode" A female templar dressed in healing robes with the fiery sword symbol sewn onto her robes appeared on Aedan's field. (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1500) "And now that I have a Templar monster and a non-Templar Warrior type monster on my field, I can sacrifice them in order to special summon my Knight Divine in attack mode" A new more powerful Templar appeared on Aedan's field. This one was dressed in ceremonial armour which looked like it was meant to display power. (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And now I play the equip spell cards Lyrium Vial and Knight Commander Armour. My Commander Armour gives my Knight Divine an extra 1000 attack and defence points and Lyrium Vial gives him another 1000 attack." A small blue vial appeared around Knight Devine's neck and his armour glowed in power (KD Attack 3000-5000 Defence 2800-3800) "Now I know that I will not be able to end this duel now, but I can with my Divine's special ability, by paying 1000 life points, I can destroy every card on your field." Sereda gasped as Aedan's monster sent out a powerful shockwave which destroyed every card on her field, and with Knight Divine's attack, the duel was over.

 **Sereda 4800**

 **Aedan 1200**

"Now it's time to end this duel. Knight Divine, attack Sereda directly and end this duel." Aedan stated as Sereda closed her eyes as Knight Divine slashed at her ending the duel.

 **Sereda: 0000**

 **Aedan: 1200 (Winner)**

Sereda smiled at Aedan "That was a good duel Aedan" she said "We should duel again sometime."

"Anytime" Aedan stated.

...

Meanwhile, Dr Crowler smirked as he watched Aedan and Sereda's duel finish. "Excellent." He said to himself "Now it's time to teach that Slacker Jaden Yuki a lesson on duelling."

Chazz walked up to him "So then Dr Crowler" he said "Is it my turn now then?"

"It sure is" Crowler answered "It's time for you to show that Slacker something. You've got all of those rare cards that I gave you. The deck you created with them should be enough to beat that Slacker. Now you best get down there now."

...

" **Will Jaden Yuki report to Duel field 15 for the last exam duel, I repeat will Jaden Yuki report to Duel field 15"**

Solona sighed as she heard the announcement. Aedan had just returned. "Now we'll see if Crowler is planning to humiliate Jaden with those rare cards."

"Knowing what Dr Crowler is like, he just will." Aedan said

"Don't worry" Daylen spoke up "Jaden will have rare cards of his own. I dropped the package off at his dorm room."

"The question is, did he place the cards in his deck?" Solona wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Aedan said.

...

Jaden was in for a shock when he saw who his duel opponent was for the exam. It was Chazz Princeton. "I'm duelling an Obelisk, and it's Chazz?"

"That's right" Crowler, who was standing next to Chazz said "Since you always talk about a big game, I've decided to give you one. So congratulation, you get to duel one of the best students of Duel Academy. You should be thanking me; I just hope that you have stocked up on those rare cards from this morning." Crowler added 'Oh wait, he can't because I took every one.' He thought to himself.

"I sure did, I'm in." Jaden said.

'How could he' Crowler thought, "I took every one of them.' Crowler then walked off the stage.

"Get your Game on Chazz." Jaden said as he activated his duel disk.

"Bring it on Slacker" Chazz added

" **Duel"**

 **Chazz: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"I'll start this duel" Jaden said and he drew his sixth card "I think I'll summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode. Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn." A large grey rock like monster appeared on Jaden's field alongside a facedown. (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000)

"My turn then" Chazz said "And I think I'll start by playing the spell card magical mallet."

"What's that card do?" Jaden asked

"It's simple, I can send the cards I don't want that are in my hand back to my deck, then I shuffle and redraw" Chazz said and then he reshuffled his hand.

"Now I'll summon out my V-Tiger Jet in attack mode." A green and yellow jet fighter with a tiger head on the front appeared on Chazz's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1800) "And then I'll activate the continuous spell card Frontline Base, so now once per turn, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster in my hand. So I'll now summon my W-Wing Catapult." And orange like machine was to the field (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1500) "But it gets better, I now join my monsters together to create VW-Tiger Catapult." The two machine monsters joined together to create one monster. (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 2100)

"Wait, how could you do that without Polymerisation?" Jaden asked.

Chazz laughed "These monsters are the union Monsters, so I can summon them by banishing the fusion materials. And now I'll activate my Monster's effect, by discarding one card, I can switch the mode of one of your monsters, so now your Clayman goes into Attack mode." Jaden gasped when Clayman stood up. "And now my Tiger Catapult will destroy your Clayman." VW-Tiger Jet fired a missile which destroyed Clayman. "Now I'll throw one card facedown and end there."

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 8000**

"My turn then" Jaden said "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Avian to the field in attack mode." Jaden's feathered warrior came to the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "Then I'll activate the spell card Polymerisation to fuse Avian on my field with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to summon elemental hero Flame Wingman in attack mode." Jaden's Green and red winged warrior came to Jaden's field after replacing Avian. (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "And now, Flame Wingman, destroy Chazz's VW." Flame Wingman levelled his dragon head hand and then he fired a fire blast which destroyed Chazz's machine.

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 7900**

"And don't forget my Wingman's ability" Jaden reminded "When my Wingman destroys an opponent's monster, you take damage equal to the attack points of the destroyed monster." Flame Wingman let out another Flame Blast which hit Chazz directly.

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 5900**

"I end my turn" Jaden said

"Pure Luck!" Chazz growled "You got lucky with that move; I won't make that mistake again." Chazz drew his next card "I'll start by summoning my X-Head Cannon to the field in attack mode." A large Blue machine with large turrets sitting on its shoulders was summoned to Chazz's field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1500) "And then I can summon another Level 4 monster thanks to my spell card so I summon my Z-metal Tank in attack mode." A yellow tank like monster joined X-Head Cannon (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1300)

In the stands, Solona watched as X and Z came onto the field "If he's got that X and Z union monster, then does he have the last one of the XYZ monsters?" she asked herself.

"Maybe" Aedan said "But he may also have the ABC cards since he has VW as well."

"Those cards are going to be tough to beat" Daylen added

"Now I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to summon the monster I discarded with the VW's effect." Then a red dragon like machine joined the other two machines "I summon my Y-Head Cannon."

Syrus was sitting next to Bastion and Chumley as he watched Jaden's duel. "I don't get it guys" he said "It doesn't matter how many of those monsters Chazz has, they won't be enough to defeat Jaden's Wingman."

Bastion sighed "Not alone they can't" he said "Those monsters are a rare type of Machine known as the Union cards, they don't require polymerisation to summon the fusion kind, and XYZ can join together to summon their fusion monsters."

Chazz sniggered "I now fuse X Y and Z together to summon XYZ Dragon Cannon." Y Dragon head joined Z metal tank and then X-Head Cannon fuse on top of Y to create one large monster. (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "And now I discard one card to activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability, now your Wingman is destroyed" Jaden gasped as his Wingman shattered "Now my Dragon Cannon will attack you directly"

Jaden activated a trap "Oh no you don't I play a trap, 'A hero Emerges.' Now you select one card in my hand and if's a monster, I can summon it."

Chazz growled "Far Right card" he said.

Jaden chuckled "Now I can special summon my Wroughtweiler in defence mode," A mechanical dog came onto Jaden's field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200)

Chazz groaned "Well then, I attack your pathetic little mechanical dog instead." XYZ fired several shots from X-Head's Cannons and Jaden's monster was destroyed"

"Jaden laughed "It's not over yet Chazz, now I can activate my monster's ability which allows me to bring back my Polymerisation and an Elemental Hero back to my hand, so I select my Elemental Hero Clayman."

"Good luck with using that card to protect you." Chazz sneered "Make your move already."

"Thanks Chazz" Jaden said and he began his next move "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode." A male monster wearing a red flaming cape appeared on Jaden's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Then I'll activate my Polymerisation card to fuse Clayman and Sparkman in my hand."

Alexis and Zane watched the duel from the balcony "I don't get it" Alexis said "I don't see how Thunder Giant will help him, Chazz's Dragon cannon has more attack points and his effect won't work."

"Jaden must have a plan" Zane said

Jaden then summoned his fusion monster, only it wasn't Thunder Giant, it was a large black armoured warrior with red spots (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "Meet my Elemental Gaia" Jaden said "I can summon him by Fusion an Elemental Hero and an Earth Attribute Monster." Jaden then turned to see Solona and her sister was smirking 'so it was you who left that package.' He realised

Crowler stared in shock "Where did he get that card, that a rare card?" he said

Chazz chuckled "Doesn't matter, my Monster still has more attack points" he sneered only to be cut off by a laugh from Jaden.

"That may be True Chazz" he said "But I activate my Gaia's effect, once per turn, I can half the attack points of one monster on the field, and then those attack points are given to my Gaia."

"Say what!" Chazz yelled as he watched as his Dragon Cannon lost his attack points. And Gaia's increased (XYZ DD Attack: 2800-1400) (EHG Attack 2200-3600)

"Now my Gaia will destroy your Dragon Cannon." Jaden called and Gaia threw his fist forward and smashed Dragon Cannon.

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 3700**

"And now my Elemental Hero Heat will attack you directly" Jaden added and Heat sent two fireballs at Chazz.

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 2100**

"It's your move Chazz." Jaden said "But now you lose 400 life points thanks to Heat's effect."

 **Jaden: 6800**

 **Chazz: 1700**

"Don't think that you can win this duel." Chazz shouted "I still have more tricks. I'll start by activating Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have six cards in my hand" Jaden and Chazz drew until they held six cards. Jaden smiled when one turned out to be Winged Kuriboh "Then I activate my Monster Reborn to summon back the monster I discarded Earlier, A-Assault Core." An orange tank like monster which had a large laser cannon on its back was summoned onto Chazz's field. (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 200) "And thanks to my spell card, I can now special summon my B-Buster Drake in attack mode." A green dragon machine monster with a turret on its back also came to Chazz's field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1800) "And finally I summon my C-Crush Wyvern" Another Dragon like machine came onto the field, only this one was blue and it had missile launchers below its wings. (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 2000) "And now I join my Monsters together to create the powerful ABC-Dragon Buster." B- Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern fused onto A-Assault core to create a new machine. Buster fused to the left of Assault Core and Wyvern fused to the right. The large cannons and Missile Launchers also joined on the sides of Assault core. (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And guess what, I now discard one card in my hand to activate my Dragon Buster's effect which destroys you Gaia." Jaden gasped as ABC fired a shot which destroyed Gaia "And now, my ABC destroys your Heat." ABC fired a missile and then Elemental Hero Heat was destroyed.

 **Jaden: 5400**

 **Chazz: 1700**

"And now I activate the quick play spell, Union Defuse, this spell allows me to send my ABC back to my fusion deck and then summon back the Fusion Material. So my A B and C return." ABC broke apart and was replaced by the 3 monsters that ABC Dragon Buster made up. "And now all three of my monsters will attack you directly." Jaden could only watch as Assault core fired a laser, Drake fired a shot from his cannons and Wyvern fired a missile which took out a huge chunk of Jaden's Life points

 **Jaden: 800**

 **Chazz: 1700**

"And before I end my turn, I join my ABC back together. It's your move loser, let's see what that pathetic deck can do." Chazz sneered.

"My deck is not pathetic!" Jaden said "Because I believe in this deck, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Jaden drew two cards from his deck and one turned out to be the card which Dorothy the card shop owner gave him earlier, Transcendent Wings. "What do you think Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden whispered to his monster and Kuriboh cooed in response "Okay. I summon my Winged Kuriboh in defence mode" The spell fairy monster came onto the field and all of the girls screamed about how cute the monster was, much to the confusion of Syrus and Bastion. (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200) "Then I'll place one card Facedown and end there."

"Well, before you end you move, I activate my Buster's 2nd effect, now I can tribute it to summon back my X Y and Z" Dragon Buster disappeared and was replaced by Chazz's original monsters from before, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. "And now it is my turn." Chazz drew one card but it was the only card in his hand. "I activate my Premature Burial to sacrifice 800 Life points to bring back my Dragon Buster." Chazz's dragon buster returned to the field.

 **Jaden: 800**

 **Chazz: 900**

"And then I'll combine my X Y and Z together to summon another XYZ Dragon Cannon. And then, they say two is better than one but I disagree, I now combine ABC and XYZ in order to summon my all powerful 'A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon." ABC disconnected itself and then Assault core attached itself to the bottom of Z-Metal Tank, Drake and Wyvern combined with Y-Dragon Head with their green and blue heads poking out of the top of Z-Metal Tank and Buster Drake's Cannons attached themselves to the tips of X-Head Cannon's two cannons. (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 4000)

Solona watched in shock as A to Z came out. "I can't believe it" she said "That's one of the rarest and most powerful cards ever made."

Daylen looked at Solona "And it has a powerful ability too. If Jaden has a trap set, Chazz could prevent it by discarding a card."

"Well it a good thing that Chazz has no cards in his hand." Aedan added

Chazz smirked "Looks like there is going to be a fried furball on the field soon." He sneered "Now Dragon Buster Cannon destroy that little furball." Two shots from the cannons fired as well as a laser from Assault core.

Jaden smirked "All right then, time for my move" he said as Chazz's monster attacked "I discard two cards and then I activate my quick play spell..."

Crowler looked in shock as he saw Jaden's facedown "Where did he get that!" he shouted

"...Transcendent Wings!" Jaden shouted

Everyone gasped as Winged Kuriboh was engulfed by a ball of bright white light and when the light cleared, Winged Kuriboh had evolved and was now wearing golden armour.

"It can't be" Chazz stated

"It is Chazz" Jaden confirmed "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a Level 10 monster, and now I activate his effect, by sacrificing himself, I can destroy all your monsters and then you take damage equal to those monsters attack points. This duels over."

Winged Kuriboh exploded which caused A-to-Z to break apart and then the bits fell onto Chazz which ended the duel.

 **Jaden: 800 (Winner)**

 **Chazz: 0000**

"No it can't be" Crowler said "How could Chazz lose, even with all those rare cards I gave him."

"Rare cards?" questioned Sheppard who was sitting behind him "What rare cards?"

"Oh nothing Sheppard I just have to grade some tests" Crowler added quickly 'Where did that Slacker get those rare Elemental Hero cards?' he thought.

"That's game" Jaden said as he pointed at Chazz "Unless you want to duel again."

Chazz glared at Jaden "Oh we will" he hissed "Mark my words Jaden, you'll pay for this." Chazz then marched angrily out of the duelling hall.

"Hey Jaden" he heard a call and Jaden turned to see Syrus and Bastion running towards him. Solona, Daylen and Aedan were nearby.

"That was a great duel Jay" Syrus said

"Thank you Syrus" Jaden said and then he turned to Solona "And I should say thank you Solona for those cards."

"Cards?" Solona question as he had a guilty look and scratched the back of her head "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please" Jaden said "I could tell by your look that you gave me those rare Elemental Hero cards. As much as how great those cards are, I think I should give them back." Jaden then handed the box over to Solona but Solona gave it back to Jaden "Keep them Jaden; they'll better off in your hands. Daylen and I have had those cards for years and they've never been any use to us. But they can in your hands."

"Thanks" Jaden said and then there was a voice over the speaker.

" **That was a good duel Jaden"** The voice of Chancellor Sheppard came over the speaker **"Never in the history of Duel Academy has a Slifer duelled against an Obelisk and won. It is therefore with great Pride that I promote you to Rare Yellow."**

"Great job Jaden" Syrus said "you deserved it."

...

Later in the Slifer dorm, Syrus and Chumley were sitting in the Slifer canteen.

"Hey Syrus, if you're going to mope about, you might as well make some good grilled cheeses"

Syrus sighed "I just thought that Jaden would say goodbye to us before he left."

Kallian and Faren were also in the Slifer Canteen as well "Don't worry Syrus" Kallian said "Just because Jaden is now in Ra yellow doesn't mean you are no longer friends."

Faren looked at Syrus "Kallian's right Syrus" he said "You are still a good duelist and I'm sure that one day you will build up your confidence."

Syrus sighed "I just wished that he said goodbye."

And then there was a call "Who said anything about saying goodbye" The four of them turned to see Jaden standing in the doorway of the canteen.

"Jaden?" Syrus stated "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say congratulations on passing your field test Syrus" Jaden however knew that Kallian lost to Syrus on purpose as Solona told him about her trap card. He was glad that Kallian was only trying to help Syrus with his confidence "Oh and in case you forgot, I live here."

"What?" Syrus questioned

"Well it's true that Ra's got all the nice food and good rooms, but without my friends, this place is nothing." Jaden stated and was then Syrus ran over to him and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you" Syrus said as tears fell from his eyes "I'm not letting go again."

"Syrus come on" Jaden said "I can do the hug, but lose those tears."

Kallian and Faren sniggered at Syrus and Jaden's reaction.

...

Over at the Ra dorm, Theorn, Daylen and Solona were in the Ra Canteen as they looked at their decks. "I didn't think that Jaden would turn down the promotion." Theorn stated "Most Slifers want to get out of that dorm so that they can earn respect."

Daylen looked at him "I think Jaden is trying to prove that colour doesn't matter and that Slifers can be just as good duelists as Obelisks and Ra students can."

Solona agreed "I agree" she said "Some Obelisk students such as Chazz as just snobs who think they're better than anyone else just because they've got the money."

"But there are nice Obelisk students like Aedan, Alexis and Sereda" Daylen added

"Jaden's a good duelist" Solona added "So is Kallian and other Slifers, they are only in Slifer because they didn't do well on their written test."

"Well our school year has just started" Theorn stated "What do you think is going to happen next."

"We'll just have to see." Daylen stated and then the three of them shared a laugh."

...

Over at the Blue boys' dorm, Aedan was in the lounge as he sat at a small table as he looked through his deck. He thought about how he could improve it. He had lost against Daylen but had beaten Sereda. He was also trying to ignore the complaints that Chazz was giving as he sat sitting down on one of the couches.

"You stupid Slifer!" Chazz shouted "I'll show you who's superior around here! You'll see! You'll pay for what you did."

Aedan sighed and then he turned and glared at Chazz "Will you just shut up already!" he shouted "If you're going to just shout, do it in your room. I'm trying to concentrate here."

Chazz just snorted as he stormed off "If you support those losers in Ra and Slifer, then you'll never enter the pro leagues." He snorted as he left

Aedan scoffed "Let's see you try if you keep acting like you're better than everyone else!" Aedan shouted as Chazz left. As soon as Chazz left, Aedan just sighed and he back to his deck."

...

 **And finished. Part two of Test Duels is complete. Now at the end of each chapter, I will be leading hints at what happens next. The next chapter might take a while as I play to write a small fanfiction which has the decks and profiles of all the characters in my story. Don't forget to review and leave your comments.**

 **Next time on Dragon-X:**

 **A night of Ghost stories leads Jaden and his friends to investigate the Mysteries Abandoned dorm but Crowler has a plan to get Jaden kicked off the island. Meanwhile, a class with a new teacher gives Solona hope when she finds a clue about her father. But ancient forces have plans of their own for Solona**


	6. Shadow Duellists

**Chapter 6:**

 **The Shadow Duels:**

Far away from Duel Academy, in Domino City, it was dark as the full moon shone over the city. Located at an abandoned old city dump, a hideout had been set up inside an old warehouse. Several figures were in the building as they kneeled before some kind of ancient Alter.

"Is it time master?" One of the figures said "Is it time for us to locate the remaining Old Gods?"

A ghostly figure rose up from the alter and took the form of some kind of demonic spirit "My my loyal servant Livius." The figure said "It is time to locate the last of the Old Gods cards. That Fool Aristide though he could hide their location from us, but I see everything. One card is being held that that fool's offspring, they young girl, Solona Amell."

"Allow me master" another figure said, this time a female "Let me go and show this girl the truth about the shadow games.

Another man scoffed "My dear Calpernia" he said "The Elder One still does not think you ready for such a challenge yet."

"Alexius is right Calpernia" The spirit of the Elder one said "Do not doubt me, your skills are incredibly, but you are not ready for such a task, besides, I want the Girl brought to me alive, I intend to use her to find the remaining cards as well as her own."

"And who should perform this task?" Livius asked

The spirit then turned to another figure "General Samson" The Elder one said "Are you ready to prove yourself to me if you are truly loyal to me?"

"Oh yes master, I sure am." Samson said

"Well then, duel this Solona Amell, then bring her to me." The Elder One Commanded.

"Oh yes master, I will" Samson said

"Oh and be warned, I do not tolerate failure." The elder one added

"Then I will not fail." Samson replied.

...

Meanwhile over at Duel Academy Island, deep in the forest, there was an old abandoned building which looked like a smaller version of the Obelisk dorm. Though the doors and windows were crooked and the glass smashed. The area was also fenced off and no one was allowed to enter on the threat of expulsion. However, that did not stop Alexis and Sereda from standing in front of the dorm.  
"Thanks for coming with me Sereda." Alexis said  
Sereda smiled "I couldn't let you come alone in case you were caught." Sereda said "But I also could not stop you from coming as I know how much this means to you."  
Alexis smiled and then she placed the rose that she had with her on the top of a small stone in front of the dorm as she stared at the creepy haunted abandoned building.  
'Be at Peace Brother, wherever you are.' Alexis thought to herself.

...

Over at the Slifer dorm, it was dark but that didn't stop Jaden Syrus and Chumley from sitting in the Slifer canteen at one of the tables with a deck of monsters cards in front of them. They were playing a ghost story game. Each person drew one card and then they had to tell a scary story, the higher level of the monster, the scarier the story had to be. Kallian and Faren had joined them as well. It was currently Syrus' turn to tell a story after Chumley had told a not so very scary story.

"And under the light of the full moon, I see path leading to a cavern which seems Abandoned" Syrus told his story. "And deep in the cave, I see a large mysterious lake and at the bottom of the lake, beneath the light of the moon I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally I go to get it. But when I reach for it, an arm reaches out, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake." Syrus was so into his story that he was living it out acting as if there was a hand dragging him down and he was drowning "No, help me, not the water anything but the water." He screamed with his mouth wide open as he was acting as if something was dragging him down.

Jaden, Kallian and Faren just smirked at the story "Water's not so scary." Jaden said.  
Syrus was quite "Not even dirty swamp water."  
"No" Faren chuckled  
Syrus sighed "Oh your right, only a chump would be scared of that."  
Kallian had to hold a giggle when she saw Chumley freaking out in the corner.  
"Still good story" Jaden added as he picked up the level 4 card that Syrus had picked up earlier. "Mid-level scare for a mid-level card. It's your turn Kallian.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice called and it caused the entire group to jump out of their chairs. Syrus and Chumley had gone hiding under the tables.  
"Help, Monster!" Syrus yelled and then Kallian laughed when she saw it was just Solona.  
"Hey Solona, so you made it" Kallian said  
"I sure did" Solona said and then she turned to Jaden "Kallian told me that you guys were playing a ghost story game so I hoped that I could join in."

"Sure Solona" Jaden said "Just draw a card, the higher level the scarier your story has to be."  
"Well that sounds easy." Solona said and then she drew a card which turned out to be a level 7 monster.

"Level 7" Faren said "Let's see what you have then."

Solona thought for a moment and then she spoke up "I think I have a story." Solona started and then she began her story "Long ago, there was this small town. The people of this town were happy and they could bring happiness to their children. But this happiness didn't last, for one day, a complete stranger came and stayed at the local Inn. This stranger seemed all kind and friendly, but this was just the stranger's looks, for this stranger was an evil witch. Using dark magic, she enchanted several of the town's men and they were brought into the forest. Several days later, the men's bodies were found with all their blood drained from them. A mob went out to find this stranger and avenger their murdered men. But when they came to her hut, they found a terrifying witch which now wore robes of Blood red and hands glowing with dark magic, one by one, the members of the mob had their blood drained after they had been captured. The story spread, and this mysterious Woman became known as the Blood Queen, a witch who uses the Blood of her victims to power her magic."

By the time Solona had finished her story, Syrus and Chumley were back under the tables while Jaden looked quite freaked out. "That was a good story Solona" Kallian said "I think that was worth 7 stars."

Syrus came out from under the table "Did you make that story up?" Syrus asked "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now."

Solona laughed "It was an old story that my Dad used to tell me. Daylen and I used to like making up stories with my dad. The tale of the Blood Queen was one of my favourites."

"Well I guess it's my turn then" Jaden said as he drew a card "I hope I get a high level too." He said but was disappointed when he drew a level one card.

"Oh lucked out." Syrus said "You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card."

"Well I think I have a story for you" Jaden said "Well, it's more like a memory. You see long ago when I was just a little kid, I used to hear these voices when I went to bed which woke me up. But when I went to investigate, there was nothing there, except my Duelling cards."

Syrus and Chumley looked at him "And?" Chumley said  
"And that's the story" Jaden said.  
Syrus and Chumley looked disappointed "That's it" they together  
"But do you want to hear something strange, lately I've been hearing them again."  
"Well the story did fit the level" Kallian said.

Solona smirked when she saw that no one else except her realised that Professor Banner had entered the canteen and then Banner laughed "Hey I want to join in on the fright festival."

"Ahh!" the gang except for Solona screamed "You just did!" Syrus added.

Jaden, Faren and Kallian had managed to stay on their seats as they only had a little jump, Syrus had fallen off his chair and Chumley had retreated back to his corner.  
"We're kind of one the edge of our seats here." Jaden said  
"Or at least we were" Syrus added "But since you're her now why don't you draw a card, the higher the level, the scarier you story has to be."

"Oh well that sounds easy then let's see here" Banner said and then he drew a card which turned out to be a level 12 monster, the highest level there was."  
"Woah that's a level 12 monster" Jaden said.  
Syrus looked scared, that meant that Banner was going to have to tell a really scary story, one even scarier that Solona's "Yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Kallian shook her head and then Banner laughed "Don't you want to know about the abandoned dorm."

"Abandoned what?" Faren asked

"The abandoned dorm" Banner said "You see there was a special dorm on the island meant for special students. It was shut down after several students mysteriously vanished."

"Woah" Jaden said

"Well, that's what I've heard" Banner said "Rumours say it was once a research centre for researching the Shadow Games."

"Shadow what?" Kallian asked

"Shadow Games" Solona said "Dad used to tell me about them. They were duels where there was more than your Life points on the line, but your soul as well, you lose in a shadow game, and then you lose your soul as well."

"Well, I'm going back to bed now" Banner said "Remember that we have school in the morning.

After Banner had left Syrus turned to Jaden "You know I did see this creepy old abandoned building in the forest." He said

"Sweet" Jaden said "Then you can show us the way tomorrow."

"Uh Jaden" Solona said "I don't think that's a good idea, Sereda told me about that place, the area is closed off, it they catch you in there you'll get expelled."

"Come on Solona, it'll be fun." Jaden protested

Solona sighed "Sorry Jaden, but I can't risk going. I'm going back to my room."

After Solona left, Kallian also stood up and left, "I'm going to bed guys" Kallian then walked away "I hope Sera hasn't messed with the clock again." She grumbled

…

Meanwhile, what none of them had noticed was that Dr Crowler was outside the canteen having just overhead what Jaden had said "This is perfect." He sniggered to himself "I think it is time for Shadow Games to make a comeback."

…

In Domino city, it was night time and there was a duel going on in a back alley.  
"Ok you win" one guy said "Just take what you want and go."  
The other guy laughed "What I want, is your soul." He laughed  
"No please" the loser cried "Show some mercy."  
"Mercy?" there was a flash and the duellist who lost collapsed to the floor.

"I see you've been duelling well Titan." A voice called and the duellist known as Titan turned to see a familiar man  
"Well, if it isn't Samson." Titan said "I thought you left to join a cult."  
"I did" Samson laughed "But my master has an important job to do."

Then Titan's phone rang and he answered it "Hello, Duel Academy huh, I'll be over there."

"Duel Academy huh" Samson said "I'll go with you since my target is there as well."

…

Later, on Academy Island, it was a dark night and there was fog covering the island. Crowler was standing at the docks as he waited for his contact to arrive. Then Samson and Titan approached Crowler. "So you the one they call the Shadow Duellist?" Crowler asked

"I sure am" Titan said "I heard you have a job for me?"

"I sure do" Crowler said "I want you to scare a duellist on this island known as Jaden Yuki. I want you to scare him so much that he'll leave this Island and never come back."

"I can do that." Titan said "But I won't just scare him, I show him the truth about the Shadow Games." Titan then walked away leaving Samson to speak to Crowler.

"So who are you?" Crowler asked Samson "Are you a friend of the Shadow Duellist."

"I am" Samson said "But I have mission of my own here. Do you happen to know a Duelist known as Solona Amell?"

"Solona Amell huh" Crowler said "You mean the female Amell twin, yeah I know her she's a Ra Yellow Student. Why do you ask? What's your interested in her?"

Samson laughed "I don't have any interest in her, it's my master that does."

…

The next day, the students had just finished Professor Banner's class. Though Syrus and Jaden were still fast asleep as they had slept through the entire class.

Outside Crowler glared at Jaden "Sleeping through yet another class." He growled "Well you'll soon learn your lesson. A lesson on the Shadow Games."

Then the next Class began. This was a class which was only held from time to time. Kaiba had organised this class to help students understand the dangers of Shadow Games. Solona watched as a new teacher entered the room. This teacher had tanned skin and he wore a white Duelling robe Like Dr Crowler's but in white "Good Morning Class. I will be you teacher now." The man said "Seto Kaiba had me come here personally to teach you the dangers of Shadow Games. The name is Professor Dorian Pavus." Dorian then started a Slide show. "Some of you have heard of the Shadow games, the duels where your soul is one the line. Now for a Shadow Game to be real, there must have some kind of Magical artefact to seal your soul inside. Otherwise the Duel is fake. Some Shadow Duellists just pretend that their Shadow Duellist so they can scare someone. Often to get a rare card. But most Shadow Duelists work in groups, it's rare that they act alone. Dorian then showed a slide which showed several symbols on. "All Shadow Duellist Cults have symbols which they go by" Dorian added "These are just some of the symbols that Shadow cults use."

Solona watched as some symbols came onto the board. Many of them showed some kind of Dark Creature, one however caught her attention. It was a black curved dragon on a white background. Solona believed that she was sure that she had seen that symbol from somewhere.

...

Later, after class, Solona was now in the library as she was reading through a small leather bound book. She was looking through it until he found the right page. There on the page was the same symbol which Dorian had shown her in class, the curved black dragon. There were some notes which Solona read through "The Venatori" Solona read "An ancient cult of Shadow Duellist who believe in a group of spirits known as the Elder one." It was then that Solona was interrupted.

"I didn't know that you had a dairy Solona." A voice called and Solona gasped and hid the book behind her back and turned to see Sereda, Alexis and Aedan nearby.  
"What are you talking about?" Solona asked

"Isn't that your diary?" Aedan asked "I didn't know you kept one."  
"What Diary?" Solona added

"That one" Alexis laughed  
"The one you're hiding behind you back." Sereda added  
"Oh this" Solona said and then she placed the book on the desk and placed it back to the page she was reading "It's not my dairy, it's my father's dairy."

"Aristide's dairy?" Sereda said and then she looked at it and she frowned at the page. "That symbol looks like one that Professor Dorian showed us in class. What did your father say it was."

"The dairy says that it is the Symbol of a cult of Shadow Duelist known as the Venatori. But other than that nothing, it was his last writing before he disappeared." Solona said "I believed that these Venatori might know something about my father."

"You must be careful Solona" Aedan added "This could get you into trouble."

"I know Aedan" Solona said "But I just want to see my father again."

"Just promise me that you'll be okay." Aedan said

"OK, I will" Solona said.

...

Later that day, Solona had returned back to the Yellow dorm and she was in her brother's dorm room and she explained to him about what she found in their dad's dairy.  
"So you think that whoever these Venatori are, they'll know something about where our father is?" Daylen suggested

Solona nodded "I just find it hard to believe that this is no coincidence. Father learns some things about a Shadow Duelist cult and then a few days later, he goes missing. It's difficult to believe that the two can't be linked."

"I agree" Daylen added "But we can find more information at another time. Neria and Theorn said that they would meet with us in the Ra Canteen so we can start getting to know each other."

...

It was now night time, and now Jaden as well as Chumley, Syrus and Faren were walking through the forest to find the abandoned dorm. Kallian couldn't come for two reasons. One was that she didn't want to get into trouble and also because Sera had poured a bucket of red paint on her. Needless to say, Kallian was furious and the two had ended up in a fist fight which ended with the both of them in detention for fighting. Kallian was now going to ask Banner if she could have a new room because of this.

"Shame Kallian could be here." Jaden said  
"I was able to see the fight between her and Sera" Faren added "Kallian was very cross about the red paint. I think it was a good joke."  
"Well Kallian didn't find it funny" Chumley added "Sera's always pulling pranks and that has given her a bad record. She almost got expelled once when she wrecked an Obelisk Dinner with stink bombs."  
Jaden laughed "Now that I would love to have seen." He said "But we should be near the Abandoned Dorm, we found several places where it wasn't."  
Chumley looked at him "Well, it could be worse for Syrus, I mean, we could find a puddle of dirty swamp water."

Syrus glared at Chumley for mocking him about his story yesterday "Very funny but I should remind you that you were the once who refused to take a bath because you were scared of the bath water yesterday."  
"Well maybe if you cleaned it once in a while it would be all swampish" Chumley scoffed  
Syrus glared at him "Well if you grew up you should start taking Showers!"

It was then that Jaden saw what he thought was the Abandoned Dorm "Hey guys chill out. Look at that." He pointed to the old building. "The abandoned dorm."

It was then that Faren noticed the rose at the front of the gate "What's with the rose?" he asked  
And then when a twig snapped, Syrus and Chumley screamed like little girls as they held each other but then Jaden shone his torch where he heard the twig snapped and he saw that it was just Alexis and Sereda.

"Oh hey Alexis, hey Sereda." Jaden said "What are you two doing here?"  
"That's funny because we were about to ask you two the same thing." Alexis said  
"You know people have ways of disappearing around here" Sereda added

"Well, we heard about the abandoned dorm and we wanted to see it" Jaden said

"Well that wasn't a very smart idea." Sereda said  
"Sereda's right, if they catch you here they'll expel you Jaden."  
"So why are you two here then?" Faren asked  
Alexis glared "I have my reasons that's why!" she snapped

"Whoa Alexis, there's no need to snap" Sereda said "And as for why I'm here, I'm just here to make sure Alexis isn't caught."  
Alexis sighed "I'm sorry, it's just that" she began to walk away "One of the guys who disappeared from here was my brother."

'Oh so that explains the rose.' Jaden thought

"Although I'm surprised to see that Solona isn't here, after what she learnt, I thought that she would be here to find clues about her father."

"Solona said that it was too dangerous for her to come here" Faren said.  
Syrus then looked at them "Well if Alexis' brother disappeared from here, I say we go back."  
"Well I say we go in." Jaden said and then he, Faren and Chumley went over the closed gate and they walked into the dorm "Don't go missing while we're gone Syrus."  
"Missing?" Syrus questioned and he panicked at the thought of being alone in the dark "Oh wait up."

Sereda sighed "I hope you guys know what you're doing." Sereda said when Syrus was gone. "So I guess we should get back then Alexis." Then Sereda noticed that Alexis was missing. "Wait, Alexis?" and then her eyes widened and she decided to go after Jaden and the others.

...

Inside the abandoned dorm, it looked like the inside of a haunted house, the wallpaper was peeling and the furniture was covered in white sheets and there were symbols on the walls.  
"Not bad" Jaden commented "Not bad at all. You know with a few buckets of paint, a few boxes and maybe a throw rug and we can totally move in here."

Syrus looked at Jaden as if he was crazy "Are you kidding me" he gasped "This place is worse than the Slifer dorm, I mean what's with all the symbols."

Jaden and Faren shone their torches at the walls which showed some kind of diagrams of the Millennium items that he had seen Yugi use. "Jaden don't stand so close." Chumley warned

"You know I think this shows the seven Millennium items. Sweet huh." Jaden said and then he turned his torch to a picture of a long brown haired boy wearing a white version of Obelisk blue boys uniform "And that shows somebody I've never seen before."

It was then that Faren heard someone enter the room "There you are."

Syrus and Chumley gasped but Jaden saw that it was just Sereda. "Hey Sereda, what's up."

Sereda gave a few deep breaths, "It's Alexis, she's gone missing."

And then they heard a loud pitch scream echoing down the dorm. "That sounded like Alexis" Syrus gasped  
Jaden, Syrus, Faren, Chumley and Sereda all ran into another room where Jaden shone his torch around "Alexis?" he said and then he spotted something on the floor. They ran down and they picked it up, it was a duel monster card, Jaden recognised it as Etoile Cyber. "This is Alexis' card." Jaden added  
"Well there only one way she could have gone." Chumley added as he pointed down a large dark corridor. The five of them ran down it and they soon came to an underground cave. Alexis was lying in a coffin at the far side of the cave and she was unconscious.  
"Alexis" Sereda called

There was a loud laugh "She can't hear you, she's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."  
"Who's there?" Jaden demanded

There was a mist on the floor and then a figure wearing large black robes came out of the mist. "You're worst nightmare come true" the figure sneered

"Oh give me a break." Jaden muttered  
"Then let me prove it to you in a Shadow Game. My name is Titan"

After a few moments, Syrus spoke up "We've got to get Alexis back!" he cried  
"Yeah, hand her over right now or you'll be sorry!" Jaden snarled  
Titan laughed "The only way I will free her, is if you beat me in a Shadow Game."

Chumley looked scared "He isn't talking about me is he." He whimpered  
Jaden stepped forward "Look, I'm not afraid to duel you, but Shadow Games don't exist."  
Titan smirked "That's what the others said. But they were soon convinced, for you see if you lose in a Shadow Game you don't just pay with your Life Points, you pay with your Soul"  
"So you're the one behind those disappearances!" Jaden snarled "Well you not getting us especially Alexis!"  
"Unless you win, she's mine forever." Titan laughed

"Go get him Jaden" Faren cheered  
"Show him what happens when you mess with our friends" Sereda agreed.

Jaden nodded and then he activates his duel disk and Titan's came out from the metal armband on his arm. "All right then, get your Game on." Jaden growled

" **Duel"**

 **Titan: 8000**

 **Jaden: 8000**

"I think I'll start this Shadow Game off. Prepare you fool to enter the realm of the Shadows" Titan said as he drew a card which came out from his deck that was attached to his chest, just like Crowler's. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode." A large vampire like creature with leathery wings was summoned onto Titan's field (Level 4 attack 900 Defence 1500)

"An archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned  
"Yes and now that she's on the field, I can increase all archfiend monsters attack points by 1000." Titan said and then his monster hissed (IQA Attack 900-1900)  
"I already knew that." Jaden said "And I also know that during each of your standby phases, you have to pay life points to keep those monsters out."

Titan smirked "That would be true unless I activated the Field spell known as Pandemonium." The field changed into one that looked like a room from an old castle where a vampire lived "Now I don't need to pay Life points to keep my Archfiends out, but also, when one is destroyed, I can add another one from my deck to my hand." Titan smirked as Jaden gasped "I know what you're thinking, your friend's fate is sealed. Well guess what, you're right." The coffin Alexis was lying in suddenly closed and then it sank into the floor.

Syrus, Faren Chumley and Sereda all glared at Titan. "Alexis!" Sereda yelled  
"That's not fair!" Faren added  
"What did you do to her?" Chumley demanded  
"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't shut up!" Titan growled.

"Hey!" Jaden yelled "Leave my friends out of this."  
Titan sneered "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"All right, it my turn now" Jaden said and then he drew his card "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode" Jaden's blue and yellow warrior appeared on his field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now I'll equip him with lightning Blade to increase his attack points by 800" A large sword covered in lightning appeared in Sparkman's hand. (EHS Attack 1600-2400) "And now my Sparkman will attack your Infernalqueen" Sparkman jumped into the air and then glided towards Infernalqueen but Titan activated a trap.

"I activate the trap card 'Hate Buster.' I can activate this trap when you attack a fiend type monster. Now both our monsters are destroyed but then you take damage equal to the original attack points of you monster." Titan explained

"Say what!" Jaden gasped as both Sparkman and Infernalqueen were destroyed, then a bolt of lightning zapped right through Jaden causing him to groan in pain.

 **Titan: 8000  
Jaden: 6400**

"Oh no" Sereda said "He already losing and it's only his first turn"  
"Jaden will have to do something and quickly." Faren added  
It was then that Syrus noticed something was wrong "Jaden, your legs, their fading"  
"Huh" Jaden said and then he looked down and gasped when he saw his legs were indeed fading. "What the, what's happening?"

"The Shadow Game is happening" Titan chuckled "Since you just lost some Life Points, your starting to lose your soul as well. Also, since my Infernalqueen was destroyed outside of battle, I can add my Desrook Archfiend to my hand."

"Well I'm not going to lose; I throw three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Ha, it's my turn then" Titan drew another card "I activate Premature Burial to sacrifice 800 Life points in order to summon back my Infernalqueen Archfiend, now since I have an Archfiend on my field, I can summon Terrorking Archfiend to the field" Another archfiend came onto the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 1500)

 **Titan: 7200  
Jaden: 6400**

"And since Infernalqueen is on the field, both my monsters gain 1000 attack points." (IQA Attack 900-1900) (TKA Attack 2000-3000) "And now you're about to take a huge hit in your life points, Infernalqueen and Terrorking, attack Jaden directly."  
"Oh no you don't" I activate my facedown, A Hero Emerges, so now you select one card in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it, but since I have only one card in my hand, you have to select it, so now I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode." A gold plated armoured warrior appeared on Jaden's field.

"Doesn't matter, my Terrorking Archfiend still has more attack points than you're monster." Titan announced

"Oh yeah, I activate my other Trap card Negate Attack to end you battle phase." Jaden announced.

"Huh" Syrus said "Why didn't he activate that before?" he asked  
"Because Jaden wanted to get Bladedge out, to summon Bladedge, Jaden would have to sacrifice 2 monsters." Sereda explained

Titan growled "I place one card facedown and end my turn" Titan finished.  
"My turn" Jaden called "I activate Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Jaden and Titan drew until they had 6 cards "Now I activate Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." Jaden's black and grey armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "Now I activate pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Now I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode." The red flaming warrior appeared on Jaden's field as well (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And now my Heat's special ability activates, now he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on the field so since there are 3 on my field, Heat gains 600 attack points." Flames came around Heat as he gained extra Life points. (EHH Attack 1600-2200) "And now I activate Gaia's special ability, now I can select your Terrorking and then his attack points are halved and Gaia gains them."

But Titan laughed "Not so fast, I activate my Terrorking's special ability, now the wheel of fate arrives." A large wheel with numbers 1-6 rose above Titan, "Now I spin the wheel, if it lands on a 2 or a 5 then your monsters ability is negated and then destroyed."

A flame spun around the wheel as Jaden and his group held their breath. They were all scared when the flame stopped on 5. "Ha, it's a five, so now you Gaia are destroyed." Jaden couldn't do anything as a fireball slammed into Gaia and destroyed him as then Heat's attack points decreased. (EHH Attack 2200-2000)

"Well it doesn't matter" Jaden said "Now Heat destroy Infernalqueen" Heat threw a fireball from his fists and shatter Infernalqueen"

 **Titan: 7100**

 **Jaden 6800**

"And now because you Terrorking has lost his attack power, Bladedge will destroy Terrorking." Bladedge then glided towards Terrorking and destroyed him."

 **Titan: 6500**

 **Jaden: 6800**

"I place once card facedown and end there." Jaden finished

"Oh but before you finish, I active Desrook Archfiend's special ability, by discarding him, I can summon back my Terrorking." Terrorking came back to the field. "And now it's my move, so I'll start by playing the trap card call of the haunted to summon back my Infernalqueen, then I'll summon Shadowknight Archfiend in attack mode." Now Titan had three monsters on his field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 1600) "And don't forget, thanks to Infernalqueen, all my Archfiends gain 1000 attack points" (SKA Attack 2000-3000) "So now my Shadowknight will destroy your Bladedge." Shadowknight drew a sword and he destroyed Bladedge "And now since your Heat now has less attack points, Infernalqueen will destroy you it." Infernalqueen sent a blast from her claws and destroyed Heat."

 **Titan: 6500**

 **Jaden: 6300**

"But I'm not done yet, now my Terrorking attacks you directly." Titan added and then a swarm of insects flew at Jaden which caused him to groan in pain as he collapsed.

 **Titan: 6500**

 **Jaden: 3300**

Jaden groaned and then more of his body began to disappear.  
"It's you move now after I throw one last card facedown." Titan finished

"My move then" Jaden said as he drew a card, I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." A blue aqua warrior holding a water gun appeared on Jaden's field. (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he is the only monster on my field, I can draw two cards." Jaden drew two more cards "And now I activate a second Polymerisation in order to fuse my Element Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Avian in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A large Warrior dressed in green and yellow armour and wearing a black cape blowing in the wind appeared on Jaden's field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2200). "And now I activate the spell card Bubble Blaster which gives my Bubbleman and extra 800 attack points." A large water like rocket launcher appeared in Bubbleman's arms. (EHB Attack 800-1600) "And now I activate my Great Tornado's special ability which allows me to half the attack points of all your monsters."

"Oh yeah" Titan said "That is unless my Wheel doesn't negate you effect. Since your effect targets all my monsters, if the wheel lands on a 2, 3 or a 5 then your monster is destroyed."

"I've got a 50 50 chance." Jaden muttered "If this attack is wrong then I'm finished."

The flame went around the wheel but to Jaden's delight and Titan anger, it stopped on a 4. "Looks like my monster's effect still activates." Jaden added and Titan growled as his monsters attack points were halved. (TKA Attack 3000-1500) (IQA Attack 1900-950)(SKA Attack 3000-1500) "And now my Bubbleman will destroy your Infernalqueen." Bubbleman shot a jet of water from his Bubble Blaster and destroyed Infernalqueen.

 **Titan: 5850  
Jaden: 3300**

"And now because your Infernalqueen is destroyed, both your monster's attack points are lowered again." Titan's two remaining monsters lost more attack points (TKA 1500-1000) (SKA Attack 1500-1000) "And now my Great Tornado will destroy your Terrorking." Great Tornado took his arm out and a large gust of wind came from his arm which destroyed Terrorking.

 **Titan: 4050  
Jaden: 3300  
**"And now I'll throw one card facedown and end there." Jaden said as he set one card.

Titan growled "It not over yet, I activate my own Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we hold six cards, then I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard 1 card but get my Terrorking back to the field. And now I'll summon his." Titan's Terrorking returned to the field "And now I'll activate the spell card Checkmate, with this spell, I can sacrifice my Shadowknight and then my Terrorking can attack you directly."  
"Say what!" Jaden gasped and then a large swarm of insects attacked him but for some reason, something was wrong.

 **Titan: 4050  
Jaden: 1300**

"And now I'll end my turn there. You better make this move count because it will be your last. For on my next move, I shall finish this duel and your soul will be mine."

"Don't count on that, because I've got this all figured out." Jaden said as he drew a card "I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field spell." The walls were Pandemonium were began to crack and then it shattered and they were all back into the cave and then Jaden's body returned.

"All right, you got your body back Jaden." Syrus said  
"I never lost it Sy" Jaden replied "I've got this whole Shadow Game Hoax figured out."  
"Hoaz?" Sereda question  
"This isn't a Shadow Game at all, it was just mind tricks a mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul." Jaden said.  
"You're wrong, because I have this." Titan showed his Millennium Puzzle "It's a millennium item."  
"No" Jaden replied "It's just a fake model" And then Jaden threw a spare cards into it which went right into the Puzzle  
"That's doesn't matter, because I still have the girl, that proves that this Millennium Pendent is real."  
"He's right" Chumley said  
"He still had Alexis" Faren added.

Jaden chuckled as Titan had slipped there "That where you're wrong" Jaden said as he remembered seeing the 7 Millennium items on the walls of the Abandoned Dorm "You see the Millennium items were all inscribed on the walls of the dorm, and yours would be called the Millennium Puzzle not Pendent, you're just a big Fake so give us back our friend and all the others your took."

'He figured it out" Titan thought 'I'm not getting involved, I'm out of here' Titan turned around and he walked away  
"Oh no you don't come back here!" Jaden shouted but then there was a large rumble and Titan turned around shocked. "What's happening?" Jaden asked

"I don't know" Titan replied but then a large purple orb expanded and engulfed Titan and Jaden.  
"Jaden!" All four of his friends shouted in horror

When the smoke cleared, Jaden saw that he was surrounded by a dark purple field, Titan was nearby looking confused "What happened!" Jaden demanded "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do this" Titan denied and then there was a hissing noise and hundreds of small grey blob like creatures came and surrounded the two of them. "What are those things?" Jaden shouted

The creatures bit and they took Titan down and bit all over him "No, help me, help me Jaden." Titan begged the creatures were about to attack Jaden too but then his little spirit friend, Winged Kuriboh arrived and warded the creatures off

"Hey buddy" Jaden said "It's good to see you old friend." Winged Kuriboh cooed in response but then they heard a crackle and Titan rose but now his eyes were glowing red  
"This duel is now indeed a Shadow Game" Titan growled "The duel will finish in the Shadow Realm, you best finish the move you started before."  
"Okay I will" Jaden said and he got his hand out ready, "I now activate the spell card De-fusion to defuse my Great Tornado back into Avian and Burstinatrix, then I activate the spell card Fusion recovery in order to add one Polymerisation and an Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my hand, so I'll bring back my Elemental hero Clayman. But now I'm going to use my Polymerisation to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix again in order to fusion summon my old favourite, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden feathered warrior with the dragon head arm appeared on his field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "Sorry Titan but there won't be a next turn for you, I summon Clayman to the field in attack mode." Clayman returned to Jaden's field. "And now my Elemental Hero will destroy your Terrorking." Flame Wingman sent a fireball from his dragon head arm and destroyed Terrorking, "And don't forget my Wingman's special ability, you now take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Titan stared in shock as flame blast from Wingman's dragon head engulfed him.

 **Titan: 1950  
Jaden: 1300**

"And now my Clayman will attack you directly" Clayman charged at Titan and he barged into him, sending min flying backwards.

 **Titan: 1150  
Jaden: 1300**

"And since my Bubbleman still had Bubble blaster, this duel is over, now Bubbleman, end this duel now!" Jaden shouted and Titan yelled in fear as Bubbleman shot a large blast of water from Bubble blaster.

 **Titan: 0000  
Jaden: 1300 (Winner)**

The grey blob creatures surrounded Titan and they caused him to collapse again and they began to drag him down. "No!" Titan yelled and then his cries were silenced. Then there was a blast of yellow light and Jaden covered his eyes, when he uncovered them, he was back in the cave with Faren, Syrus, Chumley and Sereda.  
"Jaden" Syrus called  
"Are you alright?" Chumley asked  
Jaden chuckled "Never better guys" He replied

"What happened in there?" Faren asked  
Before Jaden could answer; the purple black orb shook before it expanded and exploded sending a large gust of wind which caused the coffin that Alexis was lying in to fall over. Jaden, Chumley, Syrus, Faren and Sereda all took cover on the floor, when they got back up, the orb had disappeared as it exploded.

"Ah awesome" Jaden said "Cool magic trick, I wonder how he did it, I mean there were monsters and vortexes."  
"Umm Jaden" Sereda started "You don't think that was the realm Shadow Realm."

Jaden shook his head "No, it was just mirrors and fog machines, but I would give my entire deck to learn about how he did it."

Faren looked at the group "Well we should probably help Alexis and then get out of here before we get caught."  
"I'm with Faren" Syrus said "This place has given me the creeps; I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

...

While Titan had gone to the abandoned Dorm to trap Jaden, Samson had gone over to the Ra Yellow dorm to find his target. Samson was smirking, soon he would have the one of a kind card that the Amell girl had, Samson had snuck into the Yellow Dorm and had sneaked through the corridor in order to find his target. Luckily, it was now dark and most of the students were asleep, but his target wasn't as Samson spotted the Amell girl inside the canteen along with her brother and another boy with brown hair and a girl with long blond hair. Samson chuckled as he came up with a plan.

In the Ra canteen, Solona sat at a table as she talked with her brother and Theorn and Neria had joined in. They group were talking about their lives before they came to Duel Academy.

"Solona and I always wanted to follow our Father's footsteps" Daylen said "He always showed us how exciting it was to duel as you have to make up strategies in order to perform moves not just use random cards or rare ones because father said that those tricks won't work."

Neria smiled "I just wish my parents were like yours" she said sadly  
"You don't get on well with your parents?" Theorn asked  
Neria shook her head "My parents own a small corner shop, we just sold sweets and drinks to people passing buy. We weren't rich but we weren't poor either. It would have been nice but working in a shop wasn't my idea. I first learnt about Duel Monsters in school and I started taking part in small tournaments. I was able to get hold of my Lightsworn deck which I won as a prize in a small tournament. Soon, I was able to prove myself to be good enough to get a place in Duel Academy. My parents didn't like that much as I left them when my mum tried to throw my deck away to stop me going. I was angry and I told them I never wanted to see or speak to them again. I later went to a friend and I stayed until I get a place here."

"What about you Theorn?" Solona asked

"Theorn looked at her "I don't remember my parents, they died when I was young, I grew up in an orphanage but the boss was kind to us. I discovered Duel Monsters when some pro duellists came to visit. I got interested in the game and I soon proved to be a good duellist. My Dalish deck is actually a deck of my creation, I used to go camping in my teenage years and I loved stories about elves when I was a child. So I design this deck and when Pegasus saw it, he created it."

Solona smiled as they talked, it was nice getting to know other people who you now considered friends. Solona was also worried about Jaden, he seemed like a nice boy but he also seemed to be a bit reckless. She knew that he always slept through classes and now he wanted to go to a place off limits. If Jaden wasn't careful he could get expelled. But also, Solona did believe that there was a clue at the abandoned dorm that could lead her to her father but Solona didn't want to risk anything.

"Well it was nice getting to know each other." Daylen said "But I think I'm going to bed now."

But as Daylen stood up from his chair, the lights suddenly went out and the room was pitch black.  
"What just happened?" Neria panicked  
"We must have just had a power cut" Theorn said.

"Or maybe it was just me!" A voice growled and then there was a shrill shriek  
"Who's there!" Daylen demanded  
"Show yourself" Solona added  
"As you wish."

The lights turned back on and there was a tall man with balding black hair. He was dressed in some kind of red and black outfit. But was disgusted Solona was that there were shard of red growing from his skin. What was worse was that an unconscious Neria was over the man's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Daylen demanded "Let Neria go."

"You'll have to come and get me first." The man laughed and then he turned around and ran off.

"Hey!" Solona yelled "Come back here!" and then Solona ran after the man along with Theorn and Daylen.

When they caught up to the man, they found themselves at an old abandoned building.  
"I don't believe it" Theorn said "We're at the abandoned dorm"

The man who kidnapped Neria was standing at the entrance and Neria was lying nearby. "Ok then mister" Solona growled "I don't know who you are but release Neria."  
The man laughed "Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself, the name is Samson, and I only took the girl so I could bring you here Solona Amell."

Solona, Daylen and Theorn all gasped when Samson called Solona by her first name "How do you know my name?" Solona demanded  
"My boss told me" Samson replied "You have something he wants, something he needs for his plans, and he wants me to duel you so he can have it."

Solona realised what Samson was talking about, it was the one of a king card her dad had given her before he went missing "Why should I duel you?"

Samson laughed "Two reasons, one I have your friend here with me and two, I have information on your father."

"You do?" Daylen questioned  
"Oh I sure do" Samson said and he revealed a symbol on his cloak which had same symbol which Solona saw in Dorian's class "Duel me Solona, if you win, then the information is yours."

"All right then Samson" Solona said and she activated her duel disk then she selected one of her decks to use. Solona selected the deck she created when she was able to get some cards from Kaiba himself. Daylen also pulled out his duel pilot as he needed to record this in case there was trouble

" **Duel"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Samson: 8000**

"Since I challenged you I'll go first." Samson said as he drew his sixth card "I'll start by summoning Red Templar foot soldier in attack mode." A warrior wearing glowing red armour appeared on Samson's field "Then I'll throw one card facedown and end there."

"My turn then" Solona said and then she looked at Neria's unconscious body 'Hold on Neria, I'll defeat this guy and make sure you're all right' she thought "I summon Kaiser Sea horse in attack mode." A blue and purple sea horse like warrior appeared on Solona's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1650) "Then I'll throw two cards facedown and end there."

Theorn looked at Solona's monster "I thought Solona duelled with dragon decks?" he asked  
"She does" Daylen said "But she has other cards as well as sometimes they come in handy."

"Well it's my turn now then" Samson said "I summon my Red Templar Marksman in attack mode" Another warrior like Red Templar Foot Soldier appeared on Samson's field only this one had a bow and arrow (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1200). "I now I activate Marksman special ability, by discarding one card, I can destroy your Kaiser Sea horse" Solona gasped as Marksman fired an arrow from his bow and her monster shattered "And guess what, the card I discarded was Red Lyrium idol, so now you can't activate your facedowns this turn, which means that your wide open for an attack, so go my monsters, attack Solona directly" Marksman fired an arrow which struck Solona in the chest while Foot Soldier slashed Solona which caused her to groan in pain.

 **Solona: 4600  
Samson: 8000**

"Solona!" Daylen yelled

Samson laughed "It's you move"

Solona narrowed her eyes, "don't worry, I have a plan." Solona drew her next card "I'll start by activating my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Kaiser Sea horse, but he won't be here for long as I'll now sacrifice him to summon out a monster that a friend gave me, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon" A large pale blueish dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"Where did she get that card from" Theorn asked shocked "I thought there were only three of them?"  
"There were" Daylen said "But Kabia made more copies of them though they are still quite rare but Solona managed to get a whole deck for Blue Eyes. That must be the deck she is using."

"And it gets better, now I activate the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction, with this card, if I have Blue Eyes on my field, then all of your cards are destroyed." Samson glared as all of his cards shattered "Now I activate Double summon so I can summon my Maiden with the eyes of Blue in attack mode" A small female monster wearing a white cloak came onto the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"I don't understand" Daylen said "Why did she summon that in attack mode, it has no attack points"  
"She must have a plan." Theorn added

"Now because I activate Burst Stream of Destruction, my Blue Eyes cannot attack but that doesn't matter because I activate Quick attack so my Blue eyes can attack you directly." Blue eyes let out a large white flame breath which covered Samson but he didn't groan in pain.

 **Samson: 5000  
Solona: 4600**

"How come you didn't groan like I did?" Solona wondered  
Samson laughed "After going through so much suffering and pain, you get used to it." Samson said  
"Solona groaned "I end my turn."

"My turn" Samson added "I'll start with my spell card Premature Burial to bring back my Marksman." Marksman returned to the field

 **Samson: 4200  
Solona: 4600**

"Now I'll activate his effect to destroy your Blue Eyes" Samson discarded a card and then Blue Eyes White Dragon shattered "And now I play red Lyrium sacrifice which allows me to discard one card and remove one card from play to special summon 1 level 5 or higher Red Templar monster, so I'll summon Red Templar Horror in attack mode" A warrior with limbs turned red and looked more like a zombie appeared on Samson's field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 2100) "And now my I sacrifice my Marksman so my Horror can attack twice this turn, so go, this duel is over, Red Templar Marksman, destroy Solona's Maiden and then the rest of her Life points."

"Oh no you don't" Solona said "I activate Maiden's effect, I can negate you attack and then switch her to defence mode, but the best part is that I can now summon 1 Blue eyes white Dragon from my deck." Another Blue eyes White Dragon appeared on Solona's field as Samson growled

"Fine then" Samson growled "I end my turn."

"My turn again" Solona said "I'll start by activating Polymerisation in order to fuse my Blue eyes White Dragon on my field and with another in my hand in order to fusion summon my Blue Eyes twin burst Dragon." A two headed version of Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And now my Blue eyes will destroy your Marksman." One of the head of Blue Eyes widened and let out a large burst of blue light which shattered Marksman.

 **Samson: 3100  
Solona: 4600**

"And my dragon has a special ability which allows it to attack twice each turn, so got, destroy Samson's Horror as well." The second head destroyed Red Templar horror with a blue blast of light.

 **Samson 2900  
Solona: 4500**

"And now I end my turn with one last facedown." Solona said

"Well this duel isn't over yet my draw!" Samson growled "I'll start activating pot of Greed to draw two cards and then I make you vulnerable by clearing your field by activating the spell card Lightning Vortex, so I discard one card and destroy all your monsters." A large lightning bolt destroyed both of Solona's monsters leaving her wide open. Graceful Charity in order to draw three cards as long as I discard two, now monster reborn in my hand in order to summon my Red Templar Captain in attack mode" A tall warrior dressed in red armour like Red Templar Foot Soldier appeared only this one had much more bulkier armour (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 2100) "And when he is summoned, I can summon any Red Templar monster in my graveyard so I summon Red Templar Knight in attack mode." Another warrior appeared on Samson's field appeared but this one looked more like a walking corpse as his head was completely covered in Red Lyrium shards. (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500)

"When did he get those in his graveyard?" Theorn wondered  
"He must have discarded them with Graceful Charity or Lightning Vortex" Daylen said but now they have enough attack points to wipe out Solona!"

"That what you think" Solona said and she turned to her brother "Don't worry brother, I activate my facedown Emergency Provisions so now I sacrifice my other trap card so I gain 1000 Life points." Solona's 2nd facedown glowed as Solona gained life points which would protect her."

 **Samson: 2900  
Solona: 5500**

"You're only delaying your defeat." Samson growled "Now my monsters will attack you directly, prepare for the pain." Both of Samson's monsters slashed swords at her which caused her to howl in pain and then she collapsed to her knees as she groaned from the pain she felt.

"SOLONA!" Daylen and Theorn yelled

 **Samson: 2900  
Solona: 500**

"You're down to your last 500 life points, this duel is over on my next turn, you might as well just give up and accept it, you've lost" Samson mocked

"Shut up!" Daylen growled "Get up sister, get up and beat this guy."

Solona smirked as she got up to her feet "Don't worry brother" she said "I will" she then looked at her deck 'I need to make this draw count, there is one card in my deck that can help me win this, I just need to draw it.' Solona drew her card and she smirked at it, it was the card she needed.

"She's smirking" Theorn said "She must have drawn a good card"  
"Too bad it won't save you" Samson mocked "No card will save you now."  
"I wouldn't be too sure on that" Solona said "I know activate the spell card Dragon's mirror"  
"No" Samson wailed "Not that card."  
"That's right Samson" Solona added "Now I fuse the three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard in order to summon Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." A three headed crystal blue scaled dragon appeared on Solona's field but unlike the original Ultimate Dragon, this one looked more like a crystal. (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And now he's going to destroy your Knight." Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened all three of his mouths which let out three blasts of blue light which combined into one and destroyed Red Templar Knight.

 **Samson: 1100  
Solona: 500**

"I'll still win this duel" Samson sniggered "You've already attacked and I still have more cards to use."  
Solona chuckled and she shook her head "You're wrong Samson; I'm ending this duel now, because I activate Neo's special ability, by removing my normal Ultimate Dragon from my extra deck to the graveyard, my Neo can attack again." Samson gasped as his other monster was destroyed and the duel ended.

 **Samson: 0000  
Solona: 500 (Winner)**

"No, master, please forgive me." Samson wailed

Daylen and Theorn ran over to Solona "Are you okay?" Daylen asked  
"I'm fine" Solona said and then she turned to Samson "So now you hold up to your end of the deal, return Neria and the information about father."  
Samson laughed "The girl is fine, but I'm not telling you anything about your father."

"You Bastard!" Solona yelled "You promised!"

"I can't tell you anything because I don't know what happened to your father or where he is, but this could" Samson said and then he threw a book which Solona caught "So goodbye for now" Samson then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Solona then looked at the book and when she opened it, she widened her eyes "This is a second Dairy written by father" Solona said  
"Does it say anything that happened to him?" Daylen asked  
"I don't know yet but it will take time for me to find out" Solona replied  
"I recorded the Duel in case we needed the evidence." Daylen added and then he turned to Neria "I'm sure she's all right."

...

Back in the Abandoned Dorm, Crowler was walking through the halls looking for his contact and see his results. "Hey Shadow Duelist? Are you there? I want to hear every word of what happened" Crowler came to the room where Jaden and Titan duelled. "Shadow Duelist, are you here?" Then Crowler spotted a card of the floor "What's this?" Crowler picked the card and to his shock, it was Pandemonium "This is that Shadow Duellist's card, he never would have left this behind unless..." Crowler then realised that his plan failed "He lost!" he growled and he tore the card up and stormed out.

...

When Jaden and his group came out of the Abandoned dorm, they were shocked to see Solona, Theorn and Daylen standing outside.  
"Solona, what are you doing here?" Sereda asked  
"I thought you said you weren't coming to the abandoned dorm" Jaden added  
"I wasn't" Solona replied "But some dark duelist kidnapped Neria and I was forced to duel him to save her."  
"The same thing happened with Alexis" Faren said.

Alexis and Neria were given some time to rest before they woke up.  
"Well well" Jaden said "Morning Sleepyheads."  
"Where are we?" Alexis asked  
"Come on what kind of a thank you is that" Faren laughed  
"Yeah we're here because we had to beat the bad guy, win the duel and rescue the damsel in distress."  
"Yeah that strange man snatched me" Alexis realised  
"Some guy took me as well" Neria added  
"We took care of him" Solona told Neria

Jaden then handed Alexis her Cyber Etoile card "We found your card and this" Jaden handed her the picture, Alexis eyes widened at the sight of the card  
"That's my brother." Alexis realised "This is the first trace I've had of him in a long time."

Solona then showed the dairy which Samson gave her "I also got this, a clue to find my father." She added  
"I thought that it might find a clue to help you find your brother."Jaden said  
"Thank you Jaden" Alexis said and the they all saw the sunrise.  
"Oh no" Syrus realised "We've got to get out of here before someone sees us." He said

"We best get going then" Jaden said "Buy guys" Jaden then ran off into the woods followed by Syrus, Chumley and Faren.  
"We should get going too" Daylen said as he helped Neria to her feet "Good luck Alexis." And then Solona, Theorn and Daylen carrying Neria went off into the woods leaving Sereda and Alexis alone  
"I'll help you get back to the dorm." Sereda said.

...

Meanwhile, Samson was back in Domino city, he was scared for his master wraith for his failure, with shaking hands; he entered the hall where the other members of his shadow duelling cult were. "You've failed then Samson" The ghostly voice of the Elder one said.  
"Yes master" Samson begged "Oh please master, forgive me."  
"I will give you the chance Samson" The elder one revealed "You were never meant to win this duel."

"Oh thank you master" Samson fell to his knees "Thank you thank you thank you. But what was I meant to do?"  
"You were only meant to test the girl, she is clearly his daughter, we may not be able to get her by force, but we must get her into our hands."

"How do we do that?" Livius asked  
"We'll worry about that later, but for now, you must prepare for our next step, but soon we will make our move.

 **Author's note: And finished, this one took a while but this chapter is over 10000 words long, but now the story is really starting and we will see more of this Shadow Cult in the spin off story I have planned when I finish season 1. But I doubt I'll get another chapter finished before 2017 but I will try but I haven't got many ideas yet. Don't forget to review.  
Next time: The gang is in trouble for trespassing; now Jaden must help Syrus while Solona must find out things from the past, but some dark duellists are have plans of their own.**


	7. Punishments

**Chapter 7**

 **Punishments**

It was quite early in the morning one day in Duel Academy, the sun had not risen yet and most of the students were still fast asleep. But Alexis was not, she remembered what had happened when that strange guy had kidnapped her. She was over at the lighthouse near the docks over by the Slifer dorm. But she was not alone; an old friend of hers was there as well. This student wore a long white version of the Obelisk Blue uniform only it had blue along the collar and sleeves and he had turquoise blue hair. This student was Zane Truesdale, older brother of Syrus and the best student in Duel Academy.  
"Hey Zane" Alexis called to him as he approached "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing, I just felt like being alone." Zane replied

Alexis looked at him "You know, I thought that with your brother now here, you would feel less alone, not more." She said

Zane looked at her "That's because he doesn't belong here."

...

Later that morning, the sun was now out and most of the students were out of bed, they didn't have any classes today because it was the weekend, but three Slifers were not in awake yet. These students were Jaden, Syrus and Chumley; they were still fast asleep in bed. But then several armoured trucks pulled out of the Slifer dorm and they stopped and several Slifer students outside the dorm watched as what looked like soldiers climbed out of the trucks. The loud noise they made woke up Professor Banner and he went outside to see what was happening.

"Who could be playing war at this time of the day" Banner muttered and then his eyes widened as he saw who was outside. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad, they only appear when a student is in big trouble, and there heading for Jaden's room."

When the Action squad banged on Jaden's door, they woke up Jaden who went for the door. "Open this door now or we will break it down." The head shouted  
"Yeah" Jaden called "You and what army." He laughed as he opened the door.  
"The disciplinary Action squad army!" the head called as Jaden opened the door. Jaden was surprised to see people in green army uniforms standing in front of his dorm room. The head of them was a woman looked at Jaden "You must be Jaden Yuki" when Jaden nodded she looked into the room and gazed at Syrus "And that little young blue haired lad must be Syrus Truesdale."

"Yeah, now who are you guys and what are you doing here!" Jaden demanded

"As I said before" the head said "We are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you are both under Campus arrest."  
"Arrest!" Jaden cried "What did we do?"  
"That will be made clear to you after your interrogation!" the head replied "Now get Dressed!"

...

Over at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Solona had already woken up and was currently at her desk as she looked at the Diary which Samson had given her. It went into more description about the Venatori Shadow Duelist cult and their leader who was only known as the Elder one. The Diary also seemed to describe something known as the Seekers of Truth but there was not much else but it did given a who's who of the Venatori. But Solona only had questions than answers as Solona had no idea about why her father had this dairy. Solona wondered something, 'Was dad hiding something from us?' she wondered.

"You okay Solona" A voice called and Solona turned to see a spiritual red and black scaled Dragon in miniature Scale sitting on her bed post.  
"I'm fine Urthemiel" Solona replied "I just have a lot of my mind."  
"You really want to find your father don't you?" Urthemiel said  
Solona nodded "I just want to see him again; I haven't seen his since he vanished almost 5 years ago, finding him means a lot to me." She said  
"Well it seems my fears were correct." Urthemiel added "That Samson guy was indeed a Shadow Duelist but he was a member of the Venatori Cult, for some reason, why you duelled him, I could feel the presence of my brother Razikale."  
"Razikale, Old God of Mystery? Another Old God spirit, are you sure because he the Venatori do have him, then we're going to have a problem."

Before Urthemiel could reply, there was a loud knock at the door and Urthemiel disappeared. "Who could that be?" Solona wondered "Daylen? Theorn? Neria? Is that you?" Solona asked and she opened the door. She was shocked to see several people dressed in green army uniforms, "Can I help you?"

"We're the disciplinary Action Squad" One of the soldiers replied "Are you Solona Amell?"  
"I am now what's going on?" Solona demanded  
"We've been ordered to take you to Chancellor Sheppard's office; he wants to speak to you right away."  
Solona sighed; she knew that this was about the Abandoned Dorm incident. "All right, let's go."

As Solona walked with the soldiers, she saw Daylen come out of the room, "Sister? What's going on?"  
"I've been called to the Chancellor's office" Solona replied "I need to borrow your Duel Pilot, I may need the evidence on it."

...

Solona was worried when the soldiers took her to the Chancellor's office, and then she heard some kind of argument in there and she heard Jaden's voice in there.

"Suspended!" Jaden cried  
"That's right" the head of the DAS said "You both trespassed in the abandoned dorm which is strictly off limits. We received a latter which supports this, you are both to be punished as an example to the school."

It was then that Jaden noticed Solona nearby "Then why is Solona here?" he asked

Sheppard sighed "We received word that Solona was also at the dorm as well." He turned to look at Solona "Please tell me that this isn't true"

Solona sighed "Well, not exactly, I was over in the Ra canteen with Theorn and Neria and my brother when this strange guy just came in and took Neria. I followed him and we ended up at the abandoned dorm. We duelled and I won" Solona pulled Daylen's duel pilot out "Daylen has the duel recorded on his duel pilot."

The head of the D.A.S looked at her "Did you know this guy."  
Solona shook her head "I've never met the guy at all, but for some reason he knew my name." Then Solona lowered her head "There's more, after I defeated the duelist he gave me something. I found a clue about what happened to my father."

"Your father?" Sheppard questioned  
"My father went on a business trip 5 years ago, he never returned." Solona replied "I don't know what happened to him but his diary had something in it which I was always curious about. The last entry had this strange diagram in it." To prove her point, Solona pulled the diary out and showed them the drawing. Syrus recognised it.  
"That looks like the symbol that Professor Dorian showed us in class." Syrus said.  
Solona nodded "I looked it up in the Library and it seemed to be the symbol of a group of Shadow duellists called the Venatori."

"Shadow Duellists" Crowler scoffed "They don't exist."

Solona glared at him "Even if they don't exist, I still have something about what happened to my father. After I defeat the shadow duellist who said his name was Samson, he gave me another Diary." Solona pulled the second diary out. "This one seems to describe who's who of the Venatori, but there is nothing else in here."

Sheppard looked at her and then to Jaden "Miss Amell has explained herself, so now you will. Why were you at the abandoned dorm?"

"Well" Jaden started "I was curious."  
"You were curious about the abandoned dorm even though you knew it was off limits." The head of the D.A.S added "You two must be made an example of."

Then Crowler cut in "But what kind of example are we setting. That we're a bunch of cold-hearted tyrants. I say we try something a bit more sporting."

"Sporting?" Jaden asked

"Yes Jaden" Crowler replied "You and Syrus will go into a Tag Duel, win and you go free, but if you lose, then you'll be expelled."  
"Sweet!" Jaden said "I'm in"  
Syrus looked worried "But Jaden; he said we'll be expelled if we lose..."

Crowler interrupted him "What do you think Chancellor, they've accept the conditions."  
Sheppard sighed and then looked at Solona "I'm sorry Solona, but because you broke rules as well, you'll have to duel as well."  
"I understand sir" Solona replied.  
"I'll arrange some opponents' immediately" Sheppard added  
"No need Chancellor, I'll arrange them myself." Crowler added  
"Very well, you have three days to prepare" Sheppard finished.

...

Later, Solona returned to her dorm room where she found Daylen, Theorn and Neria in the canteen. "Sister, what happened?" Daylen asked

Solona groaned "Someone told the D.A.S that I was at the Abandoned Dorm, and now I have to duel in an expulsion duel."

"But you only went there because of that Samson fella who kidnapped me" Neria said.  
"But I still went to an area off limits, so I have to go through with this." Solona said sadly.

"Well, I'm not going to let that happen" Daylen said "We should get some training done as it's the weekend. When's this duel?"

"In three days" Solona answered "But I'm not the only one in trouble, Syrus and Jaden were also caught at the Dorm as well and now they have to duel in a Tag Duel."

"That doesn't sound good." Theorn said "Jaden's a good duellist and he confident in his deck, but Syrus has problems."  
"Then we should help him to have confidence in himself" Neria added

…

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their dorm room as they looked through their cards "Don't worry Sy, I know that we can beat whoever Crowler chooses for us."  
"But Jaden, I might hold you back and cause us to lose the Duel. Then we'll both be expelled. I don't want you to get expelled because of me."  
Jaden chuckled "You a good duellist Sy, you just have to believe in your deck, I mean, you were able to beat Kallian during the test duels and she's a good duellist as well."  
"I guess you're right." Syrus stated.

Later, Syrus and Jaden were outside the Slifer Dorm so that Jaden could help Syrus with his confidence. Then they saw Kallian and Faren join them.  
"I heard about what happened" Kallian stated "Is it true? If you lose that duel you'll be expelled?"  
"Don't worry Kallian, I'm sure that they can beat whoever Crowler chooses for them to duel." Jaden said  
"I'm still worried Jaden" Syrus said "I'll just hold you back."  
"No you won't Syrus" Jaden said "Now let's practise." They both activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards  
 **Duel**

 **Syrus: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"You go first buddy" Jaden said

Syrus drew his sixth card and he started his turn, "I summon Gyroid in attack mode." A blue cartoon helicopter appeared on Syrus' field "And then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn then" Jaden said "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode" Jaden blue and yellow her came onto the field (L4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now my monster will attack your Gyroid."

"Don't you forget, my Gyroid can survive one attack each turn?" Syrus called  
"True Syrus but you'll still take damage" Faren called from the edge.

 **Syrus: 7400  
Jaden 8000**

"It's your move Sy" Jaden called after the attack  
Syrus drew a card, 'only my Drillroid can destroy his Sparkman' he thought, but that will destroy my monster to' then Syrus saw his block attack spell card. 'That's it' he thought "I summon Drillroid in attack mode." Syrus' cartoon drill appeared "Now I activate the spell card Block attack which switches your Sparkman to defence mode." Sparkman knelt down "Now Drillroid will attack your monster and when Drillroid attacks a monster in defence mode, it's automatically destroyed." Sparkman was destroyed when Drillroid smashed into him "Now my Gyroid will attack you directly."

 **Syrus: 7400  
Jaden: 7000  
**"I end my turn there." Syrus said

"You see Syrus, you can do it." Jaden said and he drew his next card "Now I activate the spell card Polymerisation which allows me to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's green and red monster with the dragon head hand appeared on Jaden's field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "And now my Wingman's going to destroy your Drillroid" The Dragon head let out a firball which destroyed Drillroid and thanks to Wingman's ability, Syrus also lost the attack points of Drillroid in damage."

 **Syrus: 5300  
Jaden: 7000**

"It's your move Syrus." Jaden called  
Syrus did his next move "I activate my own Polymerisation to fuse Gyroid on my field and Steamroid in my hand to summon out Steam Gyroid." A combination of the helicopter and steam train appeared on Syrus field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 1600) "And then I'll summon Submarineroid to join them" Syrus' submarine joined in "Now my Steam Gyroid will destroy Flame Wingman." Steam Gyroid launched into the air and descended onto Wingman, destroying him.

 **Syrus 5300  
Jaden: 6900**

"And now I'll activate my defusion spell card to bring back Steamroid and Gyroid." Syrus added and Stem Gyroid separated "And now all three of my monsters will attack you directly." Steamroid charged at him, Gyroid launched at Jaden and Submarineroid launched a torpedo at Jaden.

 **Syrus: 5300  
Jaden: 3300**

"I'll end my turn with one facedown" Syrus finished

"You see Sy, you can do this, but it's my turn now" Jaden drew another card "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I'll activate Monster Reborn to summon back my Elemental hero Sparkman. And then I'll play fusion gate." The field changed so there was a purple portal above them "Now I'll use fuse my Sparkman and Burstinatrix together to summon Gaia." Jaden's black armoured elemental hero appeared on the field "And now I'll activate his special ability which allows me to half the attack points of your Steamroid and then add them to Gaia." Steamroid's attack points halfed and Gaia gained them. (EH Gaia Attack 2200-3100) (SR Attack 1800-900)  
"And now my Gaia will destroy your Steamroid." Gaia punched Steamroid and because of Steamroid's effect, his attack points decreased again to 400  
 **Syrus: 2600  
Jaden: 3300**

"It's your move buddy once I throw down this facedown" Jaden called and Gaia's attack points returned to normal.

"Oh man, I've got to do something." Syrus looked at his hand 'My Scrapyard recovery spell will allow me to get my Drillroid and a polymerisation spell but the question is do I have the right card.' Syrus drew his card "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Syrus drew his two cards and was shocked to see what one of them was, it was the spell card Power Bond, a spell card like Polymerisation. But Syrus wasn't sure he was ready to use it. He remembered a time when he duelled a bully and was ready to use Power Bond to end the duel but his brother Zane stopped the duel and revealed that Syrus would have lost the duel thanks to the Bully's trap card, Spell Binding Circle. "Syrus looked at his hand; he had Scrapyad recovery, Power bond and Monster reborn. He realised that he there was something he could do "I'll start by activating the spell card Scrapyard recovery, by sacrificing Gyroid, I can add my Drillroid and my Polymerisation card from my Graveyard to my hand the I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Steamroid. Now I play my Polymerisation to fuse my Drillroid, Submarineroid and Steamroid to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill." A large cartoon drill much bigger than Drillroid appeared the field. (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2000) "And now my monster is going to destroy your Gaia." Jumbo drill destroyed Gaia.

 **Syrus: 2600  
Jaden: 2500**

"I end my turn" Syrus finished

"It's my move now then." Jaden called "I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Jaden looked at them and smirked "Syrus, you're my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back Flame Wingman, and now I'll activate the Field spell Skyscraper."

Kallian and Faren watched "This duel's over" Kallian said  
"Syrus has nothing to stop Wingman now." Faren added

"Sorry Syrus, but this duel's over, now Flame Wingman, destroy Jumbo Drill." Flame Wingman dived onto Jumbo drill and destroyed him, ending the duel thanks to Wingman's effect."  
 **Syrus: 0000**

 **Jaden: 2500 (Winner)**

"Oh man, I lost." Syrus cried "It's no use, I'll never win this Tag duel."  
"Hey wait up Sy" Jaden said "Just because you lost doesn't mean you're a bad duellist Sy." And then Jaden thought of something "By the way Sy, what was that card you drew before that you looked shocked about." Jaden looked at Sy's card and gasped "Power Bond?"

Kallian looked shocked "Why didn't you play it Sy?" she asked  
"You could have beaten Jay if you played it" Faren added

"You don't understand" Syrus cried "I'm not good enough to play that card."  
"Wait what do you mean?" Jaden asked  
"It's doesn't matter." Syrus said  
"Well maybe Solona will have some advice for you." Kallian said  
"Well let's go see her then," Faren added.

...

Meanwhile down at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Solona and her brother were preparing for their practice duel. Theorn and Neria had come to watch and were joined by Alexis.  
"All right then sister, let's do this." Daylen said  
"You said it brother" Solona added

" **Game on"  
Solona: 8000  
Daylen: 8000**

"Since you learning here, you go first sister" Daylen said

"My draw" Solona replied and she looked at her hand "I'll start by summoning Kabiaman in attack mode. And then I'll sacrifice him to activate his special ability to summon out my Blue eyes White Dragon." Kabiaman disappeared and was replaced by the beautiful white scaled Dragon monster. "Then I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn."

It was then that Jaden and the others arrived "Look at that" Jaden said  
"Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Chumley said  
"But how, I thought there were only three copies of that card?" Syrus said. It was then that Bastion arrived  
"After Battle city, Kabia created several more copies of Blue eyes, and since Solona's father worked as a card designer, it seems that he has a few copies of them," Bastion said

"It's my move" Daylen said "And I activate Graceful charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Daylen discarded his Entropy Mage and his Firestorm spell and he drew three new cards. "Now I summon Fire Mage in attack mode. Then I can special summon Frost Mage. Then with Premature Burial, I can give up 800 Life points t summon Entropy Mage."

 **Solona: 8000  
Daylen: 7200**

"I don't get it" Syrus said "Daylen has three monsters on his field but none of them have enough attack points to destroy Solona's Blue Eyes."  
"That's true" Theorn said "But monsters still have special abilities."

"Like Theorn said, I activate Entropy's special ability, by sacrificing my Fire Mage, I can destroy your Blue Eyes." Both Blue eyes and Fire Mage shattered. "Now my remaining mages will attack you directly." Entropy fired a jet of black fire and Frost fired a whirlwind of frost at Solona.

 **Solona: 3900  
Daylen: 7200**

Alexis looked in shock "On his first move and Daylen has already reduced his sister's Life points by half"  
"Don't think Solona's out of this yet." Neria said "She will still have tricks up her sleeve"  
"It's your move sister" Daylen finished

"With pleasure" Solona said "And I think I'll start with Monster reborn to summon back my Blue eyes in my Graveyard, now I'll activate Polymerisation to fuse my Blue eyes with another in my hand to summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." The two headed blue eyed white dragon appeared on Solona's field "And guess what, Twin burst can attack twice, but before I do, I'll normal summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode" A sparkling dragon made of crystals appeared on Solona's field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "And now Alexandrite will destroy your Entropy." Alexandrite fired a flame breath made up of tiny gems and destroyed Entropy.  
 **Solona: 3900  
Daylen: 7100**

"Now my Blue eyes will first attack will be on that Frost Mage." Solona added and Frost Mage was destroyed.  
 **Solona: 3900  
Daylen: 6300**

"And now my Blue eyes will attack again." Solona added and Daylen was engulfed in bright light.

 **Solona: 3900  
Daylen: 3300**

"Then I'll finished by throwing one card Facedown." Solona finished

"Neria was right" Jaden said "Solona just turned this duel around quickly"  
"Yeah, I can see why they're in Ra yellow." Syrus added  
"With their connections, they could have gotten into Obelisk Blue, but they wanted to earn the right to be there first." Bastion added

"It's my move" Daylen called "And I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. And now I'll activate Monster reborn to summon back Entropy Mage, and then I activate my Mind Blast Spell card which allows me to take control of your Blue Eyes in exchange for 500 Life points." Blue eyes Twin Burst roared as he was forced to change sides.

 **Solona: 3900  
Daylen 2800**

"And now Twin Burst will destroy your Alexandrite" Daylen said and then Solona's own monsters battled with Blue eyes surviving the battle.

 **Solona: 2900  
Daylen: 2800**

"And now my second attack with Blue eyes is a direct attack. So end this" Daylen said but Solona activate a trap "I play Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my normal Blue eyes from my graveyard." Solona said and then Twin burst and normal Blue Eyes battle with Twin burst being victorious.

"I don't get it." Syrus said "Both monsters had the same attack points, they both should have been destroyed."  
"Blue Eyes Twin Burst cannot be destroyed in battle" Alexis said "Solona knew that and she wanted it back at the end of the turn."

"Well I still have one last attack" Daylen added "Now Entropy, attack her directly." Entropy fired a jet of black fire and hit Solona.

 **Solona: 1000  
Daylen: 2800**

"And don't think you're getting your monster back" Daylen said "Because I use Entropy's effect to destroy that remaining facedown by sacrificing your Twin Burst." Solona's Dragon disappeared as was her trap which turned out to be Ring of Destruction. "It's your move sister, let's see how you do."

"Don't worry brother" Solona said "I always have a plan" Solona drew her card and activated it "I activate Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Solona and Daylen drew until they had six cards in their hands and Solona smirked at her hand "If you think I just had Blue eyes cards in this deck you're wrong." Solona said "I summon Red Eyes Black chick in attack mode." A small red egg with black spots appeared and then a black dragon hatched from it (Level 1 Attack 800 Defence 500)

"What's that going to do?" Syrus question

Bastion laughed "If Solona has the right cards in her hand, this duel's over." He said

"Now I activate Chick's special ability which allows me to tribute it to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon." Solona added and then the baby dragon and egg disappeared as a fully grown dragon replaced them. (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And now I will sacrifice him to summon his much darker version. I summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Red eyes disappeared and was replaced by a much larger version with red stripes on his wings (Level 9 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And now his ability activate, now my Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard, so since I have 4 in my graveyard, Red eyes gains 1200 attack points." (REDD Attack 2400-3600) "And then I'll activate the spell card Dragon's Breath of Destruction, with this card, my Red Eyes' attack points doubles till the end of this turn, but at the turn's end, my monster is destroyed but that's okay." (REDD Attack 3600-7200) "And now my Red eyes will end this duel, attack Entropy with Inferno Dark Fire." Red Eyes Darkness Dragon let out a huge fire breath which shattered Entropy, ending the duel.

 **Solona: 1000 (Winner)  
Daylen: 0000**

"That's game" Solona finished  
"Good due sister." Daylen said  
"Yeah, if you duel like that you'll beat whoever Crowler has planned for you." Jaden said  
Syrus looked sad "I just wish I could say the same." He said sadly

Daylen noticed Syrus look "Is he alright?" he asked

"He and Jaden recently had a practise duel, Syrus lost but he could have won if he used Power Bond." Kallian said  
"Wait you had Power Bond" Solona said "Why didn't you use it?"

"You don't understand" Syrus muttered "My brother says I'm not good enough to use it." He said "And he's right."  
"Why's that?" Faren added  
"You see it was a few years ago, I was duelling this bully and I was about to use Power Bond to defeat him but Zane stopped the Duel. When I asked him why he revealed that I would have lost because I forgot about the opponents trap card which turned out to be Spellbinding Circle which would have made me lose the duel. Zane said I'm not good enough to use the card."  
"Woah hold on" Jaden said "Who's Zane?"

But Syrus just started crying with Chumley and Faren chasing after him and Alexis answered "Surely you've heard of Zane Truesdale?"

"I can't say I have" Jaden answered.  
"He's Syrus' brother and a Third Yea Student. He's the Kaiser round here as he's the best student here, he's never lost a duel before but he said that Syrus doesn't belong here." Alexis said

"Hey that's not fair" Jaden said "Sure Syrus may have confidence problems but he can still duel. How could Zane do that to his brother?"  
"Well Zane is probably someone who expects the best from his brother." Solona suggested "When he stopped that Duel he was only preventing him from being humiliated."

"Maybe but that still doesn't give him a reason to treat his brother like that" Jaden said "I'm going to show Syrus by duelling him."

"Jaden wait" Daylen said "This is between Syrus and Zane, you should stay out of it."  
"That's right" Solona said "I know you're angry but that doesn't give you a reason to get involved."  
"Plus, Zane's the top duellist here, he may not even bother." Theorn said

"And you know what Crowler's like. He won't allow you to duel him." Alexis added "And many Obelisks are the same"  
"What about Aedan, maybe he could help" Neria suggested and then everyone stared at her "What? I was just suggesting"  
"We shouldn't bring Aedan into this, I don't want him in trouble" Solona said

"Well one way or another, I'm going to Duel Zane and get his confidence up" Jaden declared.

...

Meanwhile, back in Domino city, the Venatori cult had gathered. "So, our spy says that the Amell girl is to be placed in a duel, if she loses, she'll be expelled." Livius said  
"This is perfect" Samson said "We can take the card and remove the duel at the same time."  
"But how do we do that?" Calpernia asked  
"Leave it to me" The Elder one said "I'll handle this but one way or another, we will take the girl's card. And I know just the way.

 **And Finished, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but there are two reasons why. The First was because I was writing something else as well as this story and the other is because I'm at a part where I'm not so keen on the story, when we reach the Shadow Riders, then the story gets more interesting.**

 **Next Time: Jaden tries to help Syrus with his confidence but Solona faces a problem of her own when one of her friends is placed in a position where she may leave the Island.**

 **Here are the two created cards in this chapter:**

Dragon's breath: Normal Spell Card:  
Select One dragon type monster on the field, double its attack points but when the turn ends, destroy the selected monster.

Scrapeyard Recovery: Normal Spell Card  
Add one machine monster and one Polymerisation from your Graveyard to your hand.


	8. Duel to stay

**Chapter 8:**

 **Duel to Stay:**

After the duelling practice, Solona continued to prepare her deck ready for the upcoming duel. The Expulsion Duels would be in two days but Syrus was still having confidence problems and he still believed that he would hold Jaden back and get him expelled. But now there was another problem for Solona. It was still the weekend and they didn't have school and Solona was with her friends in the Ra Canteen when Bastion came over to the table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Bastion apologized "But I just had word from professor Banner, he has a message for Neria."  
"What does Banner want with Neria?" Theorn asked  
"Well apparently, Chancellor Sheppard wants to see Neria." Bastion answered  
"Why?" Neria asked  
"I don't know" Bastion said

So Neria went to Sheppard's office to see what he wanted. When she arrived, he saw Sheppard looking grim. "You wanted to see me Chancellor?" Neria asked  
"I did" Sheppard said "I'm afraid there's some bad news. We got a call today and someone wants you to come home."  
"What!" Neria almost shouted "But why?"

There was a bleep on the phone "Well I believe this is them now." Sheppard said and he answered the phone and an image on the screen behind Sheppard. There were two middle aged people, one was a cruel looking woman with long auburn hair and the other was a man with Blond hair. Neria knew who they were.  
"Mum, Dad?" Neria said  
"That right girl" her mother, Eva said "We want you to come home and give up this foolish game."  
"I thought I told you two that I was done with you!" Neria growled "You tried to take away the one thing I loved and then you tried to force me to do something I didn't want to do. Well I'm not coming home and you can't make me!"

"Watch that attitude young girl!" Her father growled "We've been able to arrange a Duel, win and you can stay, lose and you come home."  
Neria growled "All right!" Neria growled "But after I win, I never want to hear from you again!" Neria then stormed out of the room.

...

Solona, Daylen and Theorn were in the Yellow Canteen as they waited for Neria to arrive. She had been called to the Chancellor's office for some reason and now they were waiting for her to come back, when she arrived, Theorn noticed that her eyes were fuming.

"Neria?" he questioned "What happen?"  
"It's my parents" Neria answered "They want me to come home and I thought I told them to leave me alone."  
"What's going on though?" Daylen asked  
"Well when I got to the Chancellor's office, my parents contacted him and made him agree to a duel to allow me to stay in Duel Academy." Neria answered  
"What would your parents want you to come home?" Solona asked  
Neria sighed "My parents are only working class." She said "They want me to stay with them so they can run the small corner shop we own. I didn't want that so after my Mom tried to tried to throw my deck away I left, now they want me to return."

"Well you shouldn't do something just because they want you to." Theorn said "I always followed my heart."  
"Well as soon as I win I'll be saying here and then I never want to see them again." Neria added  
"Don't get cocky" Daylen said "But I'm sure that you will win against whoever they sent."  
"But take no chances" Solona said and then she reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out two cards. "Take these, they might help you and they go well with your Lightsworns."  
Neria took the cards in thanks "Thanks Solona" she said.

 **Later:**

Later that day, the duel was to be done. Neria's parents had flown to Duel Academy and were sitting near Dr Crowler and Sheppard. Solona and her friends sat with Jaden along with Bastion, Syrus and Chumley. Alexis and Zane were on the balcony watching over the duel. Solona was with Daylen, Theorn, Kallian, Sereda and Faren. Aedan joined them soon afterwards.  
"Jaden's in a bad mood" Aedan said  
"Why's that?" Solona asked  
"He tried to use a duel request form to duel Zane and Crowler tore it up." Aedan answered.  
"He sure is desperate to Duel Zane" Daylen said  
"He sure is" Theorn agreed.

Neria stood on the duelling field and she watched as her opponent came onto the field. She widened her eyes when she saw who it was. "Vaughan Kendells?" she said with disgust. Neria's opponent had short auburn hair and a shaved beard, his eyes were filled with arrogance.  
"Yes Neria" Vaughan said "It's me again."  
"I thought I showed you never to underestimate me when I beat you in that tournament." Neria said  
"Well now I can make you pay for humiliating me." Vaughan said

Aedan watched Neria's opponent. "Uh Oh, I know this guy."  
"You know him?" Daylen asked  
"Sadly yes" Aedan said "He's a bully just like some of the Obelisks. He was a second year but he was expelled from Duel Academy when he tried to assault several students."  
"And now Neria's parents want him to force their daughter to come home" Faren said "And I thought my parents were bad. My parents are just drunks."

Neria and Vaughan drew their opening hands.  
 **"Duel"**

 **Neria: 8000  
Vaughan: 8000**

"I'll start this duel off" Vaughan said "I'll start by summoning Robotic Knight in attack mode." A robot like soldier holding a sabre sword appeared on Vaughan's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1800) "And then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Neria said as she drew her sixth card "I think I'll start with Charge of the Light Brigade, so by discarding the top 3 cards of my deck, I can add 1 level 4 or below Lightsworn monster to my hand so I pick my Garoth Lightsworn Warrior. Also, since my Wulf Lightsworn Beast was one of the three cards sent to the graveyard, its ability allows me to special summon it to the field." The large white cat monster with large claws and wielding a battleaxe appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300) "And then as I haven't normal summoned yet, I summon Shining Angel to the field" A male angel with blond hair and large yellow wings was summoned alongside Wulf (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 800) "And now Wulf will destroy your Robotic Knight" Wulf swung his axe and smashed Robotic knight.  
 **Neria: 8000  
Vaughan: 7500**

"And now my Shining Angel will attack you directly" Neria added and Shining Angel sent a blast of blue light from his hands which engulfed Vaughen

 **Neria: 8000  
Vaughan: 6100**

"And finally I'll throw one card facedown and then end my turn" Neria finshed

"My turn, and don't think that this is over yet" Vaughan snarled "First I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Robotic Knight." Robotic Knight returned to the field "And now I'll sacrifice my Knight to summon his master, the Machine King." The Knight disappeared and was replaced with a large robot (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2000) "And he gain 100 attack points for every machine on the field" (MK Attack 2200-2300) "And now my Machine King will destroy your Shining Angel." Machine King sent out a blast from his arms and destroyed Shining Angel.

 **Neria: 7100  
Vaughan: 6100**

"Then I'll end there with one last facedown." Vaughan said  
"Oh but now I activate my Angel's effect which allows me to summon Aurkus Lightsworn Druid" Neria said and a Lightsworn monster holding a leather tome appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1800) "And now that it's my turn, I draw" Neria drew a card "I think I'll summon Garoth Lightsworn Warrior to the field" A male warrior holding a spear appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1850 Defence 1300) "And now I'll equip my Garoth with lightning Blade to increase his attack points by 800) The spear was replaced by a large sword covered with Lightning. (GLW Attack 1850-2650) "And now my Warrior will destroy your Machine King." Garoth charged at Machine King but Vaughan activated a trap "I play my trap card Sakuretsu Armour which destroys you Garoth." A magical black armour equipped itself to Garoth and he groaned in pain before shattering. Now Neria had no monsters strong enough to destroy Vaughan's monsters. "Fine I end my turn which means I have to discard 2 cards because of Aurkus"

"Ha it's my turn again." Vaughan laughed "And I think I'll summon Card Trooper to the field" A small robot with tank wheels and cannon arms appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 400 Defence 400)  
"What's he going to do with that?" Kallian asked in the stands "It doesn't have enough attack points to take out Wulf or Aurkus."

"Now I activate Card Trooper's special ability, I discard the top 3 cards from my deck and then Card Trooper gains 500 for each." Vaughan said (CT Attack 400-1900) "Also, my machine kings gains an extra 100 attack points (MK Attack 2300-2400) "Now my Card Trooper takes out your Aurkus and my Machine King takes out your Wulf." Both of Neria's monsters were destroyed

 **Neria: 6100  
Vaughan: 6100**

"Now it's your move" Vaughan laughed  
"My turn" Neria said "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode" The female warrior Lightsworn in armour and holding a sword appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) "And now Jain will attack your Card Trooper since it's attack points go back to normal" Jain's sword destroyed Card Trooper.

 **Neria: 6100  
Vaughan: 4700**

"And I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown." Neria finished  
"My turn again." Vaughan said "Now I play monster reborn to bring back my Card Trooper, but he won't be back for long cause I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon out Jinzo." Card Trooper returned to the field only to be engulfed in a bright light and was replaced by a machine with green armour and a human like face with a brain. (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500)

"Oh no" Solona said in the stands "With that now Neria can no longer activate trap cards."

"Now my Machine King has 2400 attack points since Jinzo is out" Vaughan added "Now Jinzo, destroy her Jain."  
'Oh no' Neria thought 'thanks to Jinzo I can't activate my Lightsworm Barrier trap card.' Neria was helpless as a bright red light from Jinzo' eyes zapped Jain and destroyed her.

 **Neria: 5500  
Vaughan: 4700**

"And now Machine King will attack you directly." Vaughan added and Machine King punched Neria in the chest.

 **Neria: 3100  
Vaughan: 4700**

"Now I'll end my turn" Vaugan said "Make your move cause it's your last."  
"Don't think so" Neria said as she drew her card and smiled "I play the spell card Foolish Burial in order to send my Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress from my deck to the graveyard."  
"Why would you do that?" Vaughan questioned.  
"So I can summon one of my most powerful monsters" Neria answered "Since I have 4 lightsworns in my graveyard, Lyla, Jain, Wulf and Garoth, I can now summon my Judgement Dragon to the field." A large dragon with purple scales and red claws appeared on Neria's field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600) "And now I activate his effect which allows me to sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy all other cards on the field." Judgement glowed as a bright light engulfed the field and destroyed every card on the field including Neria's facedowns and both Vaughan's monsters.

 **Neria: 2100  
Vaughan: 4700**

"And now you're wide open for an attack, so go Judgement, attack him directly with Justice Blast." Neria added and a blast of purple light emerged from Judgement's mouth which engulfed Vaughan.

 **Neria: 2100  
Vaughan: 1700**

"I end my turn there." Neria said  
"That was just luck" Vaughan said as he drew a card "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then Graceful Charity to draw three as long as I discard 2. Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I discarded, Unicycular." A small red mechanical unicycle appeared on Vaughan's field. (Level 1 Attack 100 Defence 100)  
'Why would he summon that, it's weak and only has 100 attack points and no effect' Neria thought.  
"Now I play the spell card Machine Duplication which allows me to summon a second Unicycular." Vaughan said as a second one appeared "But they won't be around long as I'll now sacrifice them in order to summon Perfect Machine King." A red and white machine bigger than Machine King appeared Neria's field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 1500) "And my Machine King gains 500 attack points for every machine monster on the field."  
"One problem" Neria said "There are no other Machine monsters on the field"  
"Well not for long" Vaughan laughed "I activate the spell card Clockwork Night."

In the stands, Daylan gasped "That's not good."  
"Why is that?" Faren asked  
"With Clockwork Night on the field, all of Neria's monsters become machine types and they lose 500 attack points and Vaughan's machine monsters now gain 500 attack points." Theorn said

As Theorn said, Judgement Dragon became a metallic dragon and lost attack points (JD Attack 3000-2500) "Now my Machine King Gains 1000 attack points" Vaughan laughed (PNK Attack 2700-4700) "Now perfect Machine King will attack your dragon." The two large turrets on Perfect Machine King fired and destroyed Judgement.

 **Neria: 900  
Vaughan: 1700**

"It's your move" Vaughan said as Machine King's attack points lowered since Judgement was gone (PMK Attack 3700-3200)

'He may have thrown me into the back, but this duel isn't over yet' Neria thought "My draw" Neria looked at her card "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, now I place a monster facedown and then a facedown and end there." Neria said 'If he walks into my trap, then my Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter will destroy his Perfect Machine King thanks to his ability and then I can end this duel on my next turn, and I still have my Negate Attack as well.

Vaughan laughed as he drew his card "I know your plan Neria" Vaughan laughed "That facedown Monster is a trap but I'm not going to fall for it, I play the spell card Nobleman of Crossout which banished the card." Neria gasped as Ryko was destroyed "There's more, since it was a Flip effect, you now have to banish every monster with the same name in your deck." Neria was forced to banish the other copy of Ryko in her deck "This duel is over" Vaughan laughed "Now my Machine King will finish this duel. Perfect Machine King, end this duel, attack Neria directly."

"Neria!" All her friends yelled and her parents laughed as now their daughter would be forced to come home but were cut off by Neria's trap card.

"I play a trap, Negate Attack which end this battle and ends the battle phase." Neria said "That was close."  
"It was" Vaughan said "But on my next turn, this duel is over"  
"Then I better not lose" Neria said as she drew a card "I play Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand" Neria and Vaughan drew until they had 6 cards "Now I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner to the field" A blond haired woman appeared on Neria's field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And now I use her ability to discard 1 card and summon Lyla from my graveyard." Her black haired Lightsworn appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 200)  
"Don't forget, both your monsters become Machines and lose attack points" Vaughan laughed as Lyla and Lumina became mechanical robots. (LLS Attack 1700-1200) (LLS Attack 1000-500) (PMK Attack 3200-4200)  
"That's about to change" Neria said "Because I activate Lyla's effect, by switching her to defence mode, your Clockwork Night is destroyed." The spell was destroyed and the monsters returned to normal. (LLS Attack 500-1000, Attack LLS 1200-1700, PMK Attack 4200-2700) "And my monsters won't be around for long, because now I play Polymerisation to fuse Lyla along with Raidan Hand of the Lightsworn in my hand to summon my fusion monster, Michael, the Arch Lightsworn." A human warrior dressed in golden armour and riding a white dragon appeared on Neria's field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2000)  
"It's the card I gave her" Solona said  
"And now I activate the spell card Shrink in hand to half your perfect Machine King's attack points." Neria added (PMK Attack 2700-1350) "My Michael, destroy his monster" Michael's dragon dived down and Michael thrust the spear he held and destroyed Machine King.

 **Neria: 900  
Vaughan: 450**

"This duel's over" Neria added "Now Lumina will end this duel, attack Vaughan directly."  
Lumina summoned a yellow ball of light and sent it at Vaughan, ending the duel.

 **Neria: 900 (Winner)  
Vaughan: 0000**

"And I win" Neria said and then she looked at her parents "So now you must hold your end of the deal. Let me make this clear to you, I don't want to hear from you again, I don't care if you disown me because I don't care, I have a new family here, my friends." She indicated to Solona and her friends who smiled.  
Neria mother glared at her "You're no daughter of mine" She snarled and she left followed by Neria's dad.

Neria then went back to her friends "I'm glad you're staying" Solona said  
"I'm glad I'm staying too" Neria said  
"Well now I guess I should try and stop Jaden from trying to duel Zane" Aedan said  
"Jaden's stubborn that's the problem" Daylen said  
"Do you think that Jaden could beat Zane?" Kallian asked  
"From what I heard from Alexis and Sereda, Zane's a third year and could do well in the pros, he's never lost a duel before." Solona replied  
"There's a first time for everything." Faren said receiving a glare from everyone "What?"  
"Jaden may underestimate Zane, he's smart and calculating, he always lets his opponents get the upper hand before pulling out his ace monster to end the duel. This isn't going to be easy for Jaden" Daylen said

...

The next day was hell. First it was Dr Crowler's class and there was a big exam on Duelling. Solona never had enough time to study as she was preparing for her upcoming duel the next day and she still had no idea who she would be duelling. Solona tried her best and as usual, Syrus and Jaden slept through it. Then when the tests ended, Solona did some more reading in the Library about the Venatori but still found little and there was nothing about the Seekers which the second journal described. Then when she left the main hall to go back to the Ra dorm to meet with her friends, there were problems. As she came past the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Solona saw her friend Aedan helping a soaking wet Jaden. She walked up to them "What happened?" Solona asked

"Jaden here tried to get Zane to come and duel him, other Obelisks pushed him to the ground and one poured water over him. I managed to get him here before he got in even more trouble" Aedan said  
"Why am I not surprised" Solona said "Not every Obelisk is like Aedan or Alexis, many sadly are just snobs.""  
Well one way or another I will duel Zane." Jaden said  
"The first thing you're doing in getting dried up and changing into fresh clothes" Aedan scolded

...

Later Solona was back at the Ra dorm, she was with Neria, Daylen and Theorn. She was worried about tomorrow as if she lost the duel tomorrow, she would be expelled. Solona was more worried about Syrus as he was still having confidence problems. Syrus was worried that he would cause Jaden to lose the duel. Solona knew that Dr Crowler was desperate to get Jaden expelled and would likely get great duellists to duel them so that Jaden would defiantly be expelled.

But while they were talking, someone else came into the canteen, someone who Solona was not expecting "Kallian?" Solona said "What are you doing here, this is the Ra canteen, you could get in big trouble."  
"I know but I had no choice" Kallian said "It's Syrus, he gone."  
"Gone?" Daylen questioned "what do you mean gone?"  
"Jaden went to check on Syrus and his bed was empty, there was a note saying that he's leaving Duel Academy. Jaden, Chumley, Faren and I have looked everywhere for him but we can't find him."  
"Well we'll come and help." Theorn said.

...

Meanwhile, Jaden was searching the cliffs for Syrus, no matter what he believed, Syrus was a great duellist, he just had confidence issues and needed to believe in himself. He soon found Syrus hiding in one of the caves. "Syrus" Jaden called "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm making this easier for you" Syrus said "I'm no duellist, I'm leaving Duel Academy."  
"Oh no you're not" Jaden said "You're a great duellist Sy, you just need to believe in your deck."  
"It's not that, I'm a failure, eailer today I learnt the truth about the Duel Exam." Syrus said  
"What are you talking about, you duelled well and you beat Kallian." Jaden replied  
Syrus shook his head "She let me win, I saw the footage, she had Mirror Force on her field, she choose not to activate it and she let me win."

It was at that point that Solona as well as her friends and Kallian arrived who looked guilty "I'm sorry Syrus" Kallian said "I was only trying to help your confidence."  
"It doesn't matter" Syrus said "I'm a failure."

Then Zane and Alexis came "So little brother, you want to leave? Well I'm not surprised"  
Jaden was shocked that Zane could be treating his brother like this "What kind of a brother are you!" Jaden shouted "A big brother should be helping his brother."  
"Jaden stay out of this" Solona said  
"Sister's right" Daylen agreed "This has nothing to do with us."  
"Well it does with me, Sy's my friend and I'm going to help him." Jaden said and he looked at Zane "Duel me Zane."  
Zane smirked and agreed while Solona groaned "Don't say I didn't warn you." She replied

...

Later, Zane and Jaden were near the Lighthouse as they stood opposite each other. Alexis, Syrus as well as Solona and her friends stood to the side watching.  
"All right then Zane" Jaden called "Get your Game on"  
 **"Duel"**

 **Zane: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"I start this duel" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." The blue warrior with water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And thanks to his ability, since he's the only monster out, I can draw two cards, then I'll equip him with bubble Blaster." A large water Cannon appeared on Bubbleman's shoulders (EHB Attack 800-1600) "Now I'll call it a turn"

"My move then" Zane said simply "And I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode" A robotic dragon appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2100 Defence 1600)  
"Wait, that's a level 5 monster" Faren said "How can he summon it out."  
"This is a special summon" Zane answered "If you have a monster out and I don't, then I can special summon Cyber Dragon. And since I can still normal summon, I summon Cyber Phoenix in attack mode." A robotic bird appeared next to Cyber Dragon (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1600) "And now Cyber Dragon attack Bubbleman." Cyber dragon let out a burst of light which engulfed Bubbleman but the monster wasn't destroyed.  
"Sorry but when Bubbleman is attacked with Bubble Blaster, it's the blaster that's destroyed instead and I take no damage." Jaden said and the Blaster shattered (EHB Attack 1600-800)  
"But now my Cyber Phoenix can destroy Bubbleman" Cyber Phoenix let a fire breath which destroyed Bubbleman

 **Jaden: 7600  
Zane: 8000**

"And now I'll activate Different Dimension Capsule, now I select 1 card in my deck and it is removed from play, but in two turns the card is added to my hand." Zane added and then a coffin rose up from the ground and a card went into it before it disappeared.  
"That must be Zane's best card" Jaden said to himself "I can't wait to see what it is."  
"It's your move now Jaden." Zane finished

"Sweet" Jaden said and he drew another card "I activate the spell card Polymerisation which allows me to fuse Elemental Hero's Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Hunter Giant." A blue and yellow warrior with lightning coming from his fists came onto the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500) "And now I activate Thunder Giant's effect which allows me to destroy your Cyber Dragon." Thunder Dragon let out a bolt of lightning which caused Cyber Dragon to overpower and explode "And now Thunder Giant will destroy your Phoenix" Thunder Giant let out a powerful Electric Storm which destroyed Cyber Phoenix.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Zane: 6800**

"Then I'll throw a facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished  
"All right" Kallian said "Jaden's winning the duel."  
"Don' think this is over yet" Alexis said "Zane still has tricks up his sleeves."

"My draw" Zane said "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon." The mechanical Dragon reappeared on the field "And now I activate my own Polymerisation to fuse Cyber dragon along with another in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon." A two headed mechanical Dragon appeared on Zane's field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2100) "And my Cyber can attack twice so go, destroy Jaden's Thunder Giant." The first head attacked and destroyed Thunder Giant.

 **Jaden: 7200  
Zane: 6800**

"And my Cyber Twin can attack again, so attack Jaden directly" Zane added and the second head attacked Jaden.

 **Jaden: 4400  
Zane: 6800**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled  
"And now I'll throw two cards facedown and call it a turn." Zane finished

"My turn" Jaden said "And now I play Fusion recovery to recover my Elemental Hero Clayman and a Polymerisation from my Graveyard and add them to my hand." Jaden said and the two cards returned to the field "Now I'll use Polymerisation to fuse Clayman and Avian in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A warrior in green armour and fans at the hands appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2200) "And thanks to Tornado's ability, he halves your Cyber Twin's attack points." (CTD Attack 2800-1400) "And now Tornado will attack your Cyber Twin." Great Tornado sent a large gust of wind at Cyber Twin but Zane activated his facedown card.  
"I activate Diffusion which separates Cyber Twin back into the normal Cyber Dragons." Zane said and Cyber Twin broke apart and the two Cyber Dragons appeared on the field.  
"My Great Tornado can still attack one Cyber Dragon." The gust of wind blew one of the Cyber Dragons away."

 **Jaden: 4400  
Zane: 6100**

"And I'll end my turn by placing one card." Jaden finished

"My turn and since it's been two turns, the card I removed with Different Dimension Capsule returns to my hand" Zane called and the Coffin returned and opened and the card that was in it was added to Zane's hand "And now I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my Cyber Dragon, now I play the spell card Photon Generator Unit, here's how it works, I sacrifice two Cyber Dragons so I can summon the Cyber Laser Dragon." The two Cyber Dragons merged and a large mechanical dragon with a laser at the end of the tail appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1800)  
"Why would he summon that?" Faren asked "It doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Jaden's Great Tornado."  
"Yeah but Laser's ability can" Theorn said "Once per turn, Cyber Laser Dragon can destroy one monster with equal or more attack or defence points than Laser Dragon's attack points."  
"The Ra's right, so Laser Dragon, destroy Great Tornado with Blue Lightning Lash." The laser on the tail sent a powerful blue laser beam which caused Great Tornado to groan in pain before exploding. Now Jaden's field was empty."  
"Oh and now that your field is empty, Laser Dragon can now attack you directly, go Blue Lightning Blast." A burst of blue light came from Cyber Laser's mouth but Jaden activated a trap.  
"I activate my Trap card" Jaden said "A Hero Emerges, now you select one card in my hand and if it's a monster then I can summon it."  
Zane picked "The fare left"  
"You chose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, so I'll play her in defence mode." Jaden said and the black haired, red armoured Pyro monster appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 800)  
"Fine them, Cyber Laser, destroy Burstinatrix." Zane said and the Blue Blast destroyed Jaden's monster but Jaden protected his Life points. "It's your move now."

"Man Jaden just saved himself from taking a big hit then" Daylen said  
"There's a reason why Zane's the best duellist here." Alexis said  
"So unless the card that Zane removed was Photon Generator Unit, Jaden's in big trouble." Solona added

"My move then" Jaden said "And now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Jaden drew two more cards 'I've got to destroy that Laser Dragon' Jaden thought and then he looked at the cards in his hand and smiled "I activate the spell card Miracle Fusion."  
"Miracle Fusion?" Kallian questioned "What does that do?"  
"It's like my Dragon's mirror" Solona said "It allows Jaden to fuse monsters on his field and Graveyard by removing them from play."  
"Solona's right" Jaden said "So now I fuse my Elemental Heroes Clayman and Bubbleman in my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." The black armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And now thanks to his ability, I can half the attack points of your Cyber Laser and add them to my Gaia." Gaia glowed as Cyber Laser lost power. (CLD Attack 2400-1200 EHG Attack 2200-3400) "Now Elemental Hero Gaia, destroy Cyber Laser." Gaia sent one of his fists forward and destroyed Cyber Laser Dragon."

 **Jaden: 4400  
Zane: 3900**

"Now I'll end my turn so my Gaia returns to normal" Jaden said as Gaia's attack points returned to normal (EHG Attack 3400-2200  
"My move then" Zane said "And I activate Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Jaden and Zane both drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. Jaden smile when he saw the cards in his hands.  
"Winged Kuriboh and Transcendence Wings." Jaden said to himself, 'with these card I could win the duel' he thought but Zane smirked.  
"I activate the Spell Card Machine build-up, with this card; I can discard two cards to add 2 Machine monsters from the Graveyard to my hand, so I select the two Cyber Dragons." Zane said and his two Cyber Dragons returned to his hand "And now I activate my spell card Power Bond."  
"Oh no, that's Zane's best card" Syrus said  
"Now I fuse the two Cyber Dragons I brought back along with a third one I drew thanks to Card of Sanctity so I can summon the all mighty Cyber End Dragon." Zane said and the a massive 3 headed robotic dragon came onto the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 2800) "Of course with Power Bond, I take damage equal to Cyber End's original attack points at the end of the turn but now my Monster's attack points double." (CED Attack 4000-8000)  
"8000 attack points." Jaden said shocked  
"It's over" Zane said "Cyber End Dragon, destroy Elemental Hero Gaia and the rest of Jaden's Life points." The three heads opened wide and they all let out a blue blast of light which engulfed Gaia and he exploded

 **Jaden: 0000  
Zane: 3900 (Winner)**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled and he ran over to him "Are you all right?"  
"I've never felt better" Jaden said and he looked at Zane "I see why you're the best. I want a rematch sometime."  
Zane said nothing and he walked away followed by Alexis. "Hey Zane, so what do you think?" she asked  
"I think my little brother has found the perfect friends" Zane said

When Zane and Alexis were gone, Solona crossed her arms and looked at Jaden "I did tell you that you shouldn't underestimate Zane" She said  
"All right then you were right" Jaden said "But it was still a sweet duel. You should challenge him one day."  
"Maybe he's right sis" Daylen added "You could beat him"  
"I would rather wait until I'm ready to duel him" Solona said "And while this was good we should get back to our dorms, the duels are tomorrow and I need to prepare." Solona then walked off followed by Theorn, Neria and Daylen. Jaden and Syrus went back to the Slifer Dorm followed by Chumley, Kallian and Faren. Syrus was now a bit more confident in himself.

...

Meanwhile, Dr Crowler was in his office, he was looking for someone to duel Solona tomorrow. He had already chosen a group of strong Tag Duellist for Jaden and Syrus' duel but there were so many candidates for the Duel with Solona. Crowler didn't know who to pick. Solona Amell was a good duellist and Crowler wanted to give her a challenge. Then as he was searching on his computer, a new screen showed up.  
"What is this?" Crowler wondered  
"Greeting Dr Crowler" A voice from the computer said "I heard that you're looking for a duellist to Duel this Solona Amell, well my friend would be more than willing to do it."  
Crowler was about to repay and ask who this was but then his mind cleared and he couldn't think properly. "Yes of course" Crowler said though he wasn't in his own mind "you'll be perfect."  
"My thanks Dr Crowler" the voice said.

...

Back in Domino city, Livius watched as the Spirit of the Elder one appeared "Well my master, were you successful?" he asked  
"Yes Livius, I was" The Elder one said "We've got the Duel with the Amell girl."  
"So master who's going to duel?" Alexius asked  
"You shall Alexius, I want you to prove your loyalty to me." The Elder One replied "But be warned, I'm taking no chances, so take this" The Elder One handed Alexius a duelling card "Show the Amell the True power of the Old Gods."  
"Yes master I shall" Alexius said  
"I've managed to get you on the next plane there, Crowler is paying for the flights." The Elder one added "Now get going."  
Alexius left but after he left, Livius turned to him "Are you sure we can trust him with this?" Livius asked "You know he's only doing this for his son."  
"Well this shall see if he truly is loyal to me" The Elder One replied "But soon we shall all but one of the Old Gods in our hands, then we'll just have to find the last one. And when we have the Amell girl, we'll see if we can make her one of us, we could use a duellist like her among our ranks." The Elder One laughed and Livius joined in at their master plan.

 **Finished**

 **Well here is the Duel between Jaden and Zane. I'm not doing Chumley's duel so I chose to have Neria duel. And I know that Michael the Arch Lightsworn is a Synchro Monster but I changed it to a Fusion monster which requires Raidan, Hand of the Lightsworn and one other Lightsworn monster. I do need ideas for other decks the characters I introduce in the future could use as I don't want to create too many archetypes. I plan to bring in the Monarch and Blackwings decks but I need more ideas**

 **Next time: It time for the 1** **st** **Expulsion Duel with Solona, but the past had caught up to her and secrets are revealed.**

 **Here the created card that Zane used.**

Machine Build up  
Normal Spell card  
Discard 2 cards from your hand select 2 Machine Type monsters in your Graveyard, add them to your hand.


	9. Elimination Duels part 1

**Chapter 9:**

 **Elimination Duel 1:**

The next day was the day the expulsion duels would take place and Dr Crowler was walking through the main building and he notice all of the Slifer Red Students  
"Just look at all the Slacker" Crowler said to himself so no one could hear him "pathetic Slackers littering the Campus like vermin. These halls are for the elite duelists not the lame and especial not that Slifer Slacker Jaden Yuki. THAT SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OF ME LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler's yell caused the Slifer students to flee to their next class "But soon he shall pay, soon he shall look like a fool."  
"Dr Crowler" came a voice and Crowler turned to see Chazz walking towards him.  
"Ah, Chazz" Crowler said "What can I do for you?"  
"You can put me in the Elimination Duel against Jaden that's what" Chazz said  
"Sorry Chazz but no" Crowler said and Chazz frowned "Don't worry your skills are admirable but I'm taking no chances. I've hired the best Tag Duellist in the world as the loser of the duels will be expelled and that student must be Jaden Yuki."  
"Then let me go against that Dragon Reject" Chazz said as he wanted to pay Solona back for beating him.  
"Sorry again but her duellist has already been chosen." Crowler said

...

As for Solona, she was in the Library as she wanted to have one last look through her dad's diary before the Duel in a few hours. While she was worried she believed in her deck and that she could defeat whoever Crowler picked. But as she was reading she was interrupted by Neria. "Oh Neria, what can I do for you?" Solona asked  
"It's not me but I was asked by Professor Dorian to tell you that he wants to see you." Neria said  
"Professor Dorian? Why does he want to see me?" Solona asked  
"I don't know but he seemed to have a visitor and they were talking about you, now Dorian is quite worried and he asked to see you."

Solona packed up her things and she headed for Professor Dorian's office where she knocked and was allowed in where she saw Dorian with a worried face sitting at his desk. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Solona said  
"Yes I did and there is a reason why. It involves your duel in a few hours. I just found out who Crowler has hired to take you on. It's not good news. The man is my former mentor, Gereon Alexius."  
"I'm duelling your mentor." Solona said "Why did you want to see me then. Is there something wrong with him?"  
"There is I'm afraid" Dorian said "he never finished teaching me. There was an accident with his son Felix which left Felix with an illness which is going is soon going to kill him. Well I was contacted by Alexius and he told me that his father is quite interested in you for some reason."

It was then that the door opened and a man with short black hair came in "I see you found her then?" the man said  
"Took you long enough Felix, are you sure you're all right? Dorian said  
"I'll be fine but I'm worried about my father." Felix said and then he looked at Solona "My father has joined one of those Shadow Duellist cults. He believes that this cult could help save me, they call themselves the Venatori."

"The Venatori?" Solona exclaimed "That's the cult that my father describes in his journal, and it was the cult that Samson claimed to be from."  
"My father believes that they can save me but he's wrong" Felix said "It's madness. And I'm worried what he's going to do. The cult is led by something call the Elder One, and he gave something to father which has me very worried, it's a duel card that had some kind of power inside it. I don't like this."  
"You must be careful with this Duel Solona." Dorian said "Take no chances"  
"I won't take any chances." Solona said

Later, Solona went pact to her room to collect her deck and Duel disk. But she picked up her Urthemiel card and the spirit appeared "Do you feel anything?" Solona questioned  
"I do I'm afraid" Urthemiel said "I feel the influence of Razikale."  
"That must be the card that this Elder one gave to Alexius." Solona says "If he has then it seems I have no choice but to use you."  
"Just be careful" Urthemiel said and then Solona placed the Urthemiel card in her deck and left the dorm.

...

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus and Jaden were looking through their decks while Chumley sat on the top bunk. "How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked  
"How can we not be" Jaden said "Another day another duel right Sy."  
"But this Duel is different" Syrus said "If we lose then we'll be expelled."  
"Then that's why we won't be losing" Jaden said.  
"Oh, well you can still give me your meal cards just in case." Chumley added  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Jaden mutter sarcastically  
"Well someone has to eat your grilled cheeses." Chumley added

"Syrus stared at his Power Bond card 'Chumley may have a point.' He thought 'The last time I duelled I was awful, but Jaden said I've got to believe in myself. Gotta believe in myself' "I believe in myself Jaden!" Syrus shouted  
"That's the spirit Syrus" Jaden said "Now we should go and do this duel."  
"Actually, it's Solona who duels first." Chumley said "You'll have to wait until she's finished her duel."

...

At the main Duelling hall, nearly all of the students at Duel Academy had gathered to watch the big Elimination Duels. Chumley sat with Faren and Kallian as well as Bastion.  
"So you're Bastion" came a voice and Chumley turned to see Alexis and Sereda  
"And you must be Alexis" Bastion said  
"I am" Alexis said  
"I just hope they'll be all right." Sereda added  
"Don't worry Sereda" Aedan said from above them "I'm sure that they'll all be fine."

Daylen sat closer to the front next to Theorn and Neria. "Will your sister be okay?" Neria asked  
"She'll be fine" Daylen said "She strong and a good Duellist."

...

" **Attention Duel Academy Students, the first of the Elimination Duels is about to begin. Remember, these are imminent Expulsion Duels, if you lose then you shall be expelled from Duel Academy. Bring in the accused, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki and Solona Amell."**

Right on time, Jaden Solona and Syrus came out of the duelling entrance.  
"The acoustics are great guys" Jaden grinned "This is going to be a blast."  
"Do you think they'll count the echo as your partner?" Syrus asked  
"For the last time your my partner" Jaden said and he rubbed Syrus' hair  
Syrus laughed "Wouldn't hurt to ask."  
"Relax Sy, I'll help you along." Jaden said.

Syrus looked up to see Zane in the stands. 'So little brother, time to see if you belong here' Zane thought.  
'It's Zane' Syrus thought 'gotta believe in myself gotta believe in myself.'

Chazz meanwhile glared at the three of them "It should be me facing you slackers and reject, but as long as you're expelled, I don't care" he growled

Soon the Slifers and Ra arrived at the Duelling platform where Crowler was standing "Attention now the first duel shall begin. Solona Amell to the Duel Arena" Crowler announced through a microphone and then he looked at Jaden and Syrus "You slackers can sit over there on the benches until it's your turn." Jaden and Syrus sat on some benches while Solona went onto the arena after she looked at her brother. "Now to introduce our 1st guest, please welcome professional Duellist, Gereon Alexius."

A tall bald man wearing a dark red blazer like Sheppard's came onto the stage with a smile on his face. Bastion stared at the man "I've heard of this man." He said "He was a pro duellist who helped teach other duellists and did research for Duel monsters."  
"So he's a pro?" Kallian asked  
"Well several years ago he just vanished from public view" Bastion explained "No one has heard of him in several years."

Crowler sat in the stands with Chancellor Sheppard, Banner and Dorian. Sheppard stared at the man "Crowler don't you think that this isn't right?" Sheppard asked  
"Well I admit, I did feel something strange when I was picking Solona's opponent." Crowler confessed 'Why do I have the feeling that something is wrong' he though.

Alexius and Solona were shuffling each other's decks before they got into positions. "All right" Crowler called over a microphone "You know the rules, if Solona Amell wins this duel then she is free of punishment, if she loses, then she's on the next boat out of here."  
"GO SOLONA!" Solona's friends yelled.

Solona and Alexius looked at each other before they activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.  
 **"Duel"  
Solona: 8000  
Alexius: 8000**

"Before we begin, there's something I want to tell you Solona Amell" Alexius said  
"What's that?" Solona asked  
Alexius smirked and chuckled which Solona didn't like the Alexius pulled some kind of amulet out from his pocket "The Elder Ones sends his regards."  
"NO!" Solona yelled but then the Amulet let out a burst of light and then a purple dome surrounded the field which shocked everyone.

Daylen watched in horror "SISTER!" he yelled  
"What's going on?" Neria screamed  
Jaden and Syrus stood up and stared in horror as the dome surrounded Solona "What!" Syrus yelled "SOLONA!"  
Sheppard and Dorian stared in horror "What's happening?" Sheppard shouted and then glared at Crowler "Crowler what did you do?"  
"I don't understand!" Crowler yelled "I didn't know Alexius was a shadow duellist" 'And I'm telling the truth, I didn't think that this would happen.'

Solona stared at the field in shock "So Dorian was right" she said to herself and then she glared at Alexius "You're a member of the Venatori!"  
"The Venatori?" Bastion up in the stands said "Who are the Venatori?"  
"I don't know" Alexis and Sereda said  
Alexius laughed "I am indeed young girl" he said "And you have something that my mater wants, a certain one of a kind card."  
"Well you're not getting it that easy" Solona yelled  
Alexius laughed "Well my master will have it after I've beaten you and then there will only be one left to find. And I'm sure that Aristide will soon give us the location."  
"Aristide?" Solona questioned and then her eyes widened with horror as she realised that he was talking about her father "What have you done with my father? Where is he?"  
Alexius laughed "I may tell you after you beat me, but of course you won't win."  
"Oh yeah" Solona yelled "I will sure try to win."

"Wait is she thinking!" Theorn yelled in shock "This is dangerous!"  
"It's the fact that this guy knows where our father is" Daylen said "Solona is desperate to find clues about him."

"Let's get on with this duel then" Solona said and she went first "I summon Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode." The small red egg appeared with the baby dragon hatching from it "And then I activate his ability to summon the all powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon." The Egg disappeared and was replaced by the fully grown Red eyes. "Then I'll end my turn there."

"Check that out" Sereda said "Solona summoned a powerful monster out on her first turn"  
"Yes, but we still haven't seen what Alexius can do yet." Bastion added

"Is that all" Alexius said "Well it doesn't matter." Alexius began his move "Now I activate Foolish Burial to discard one card to the graveyard, then I activate Monster Reborn to summon that monster, say hello to the all powerful Dark Magician." A tall red robes magician appeared which was the evil version of Dark Magician (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100) "And it gets worse, because now I activate the spell card Thousand Knives which destroys your Red Eyes." Solona gasped as her monster was destroyed leaving her field empty "Now Dark Magician, attack, Dark Magic Attack." The Dark Magician sent a blast of lightning from his staff which slammed into Solona, sending her flying back into the purple force field, electrocuting her causing her to scream in agony.

 **Solona: 5500  
Alexius: 8000**

"Solona!" her friends yelled as Solona collapsed from the pain.  
"Oh no" Neria added "It the first turn and now Solona's hurt bad."  
"That's it!" Jaden yelled angrily as he stood up "No one hurts my friends like that!" But as Jaden ran into the force field, it zapped him backwards causing him to be flung off the stage.  
"Jaden!" Syrus yelled  
"The Force Field, this isn't like that fake Shadow Duellist, this is real." Jaden said

Solona pushed herself up "That hurt" she said softly "Quite a lot"  
Alexius laughed "And it's going to get worse" he said "But it's your move after I throw one card facedown."

"My draw" Solona said "And guess what, you're not the only one who can summon Powerful Monsters like that, I play my own Foolish Burial to discard one card to the graveyard. Then I play my Monster Reborn to summon that monster back, I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Everyone except Solona's friends gasped as her Blue eyes appeared on the field.  
"How can she have that card" Chazz gasped  
Even Crowler and Sheppard were shocked that Solona had a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
"And guess what, get ready for a big hit" Solona said "I activate Tribute to the Doomed so by discarding one card in my hand; I can destroy your Dark Magician." Solona discarded her Red eyes Wyvern and Dark Magician exploded. "Now Blue Eyes, attack Alexius directly, Burst Steam of Destruction."  
"Oh yeah" Jaden said "Let's see how he like getting injured."  
Blue eyes let out a blue blast from his breath which engulfed Alexius, sending him flying backwards into the force field but he didn't scream in pain.

 **Solona: 5500  
Alexius: 5000**

"Oh come on, aren't you in pain?" Solona asked  
"No actually" Alexius said "In fact, that power is quite soothing. This is my type of power so I don't feel it."  
"He's crazy" Theorn said and Daylen looked worried for his sister.  
Solona sighed "I place one card facedown and end my turn. Which means that the effect of my Red Eyes Wyvern activates."  
"What?" Alexius exclaimed "You don't have that card in your graveyard."  
"Yes I do, it was the card I discarded with Tribute to the doomed." Solona explained "So now by removing Wyvern from play, I can summon back my Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"My turn" Alexius laughed "But before I draw, I activate my Solemn Wishes trap card so now when I draw, I gain 500 Life points. So now I get 500 Life points since I just drew another card.

 **Solona: 5500  
Alexius: 5500**

"And now with Pot of Greed, I can draw two more cards which means I gain 1000 Life points." Alexius added

 **Solona: 5500  
Alexius: 6500**

"Now I summon Silent Magician LV 4 in attack mode." A little girl wearing mages robes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And now I play the spell card Level up so I can level up my Magician from level 4 to Level 8 ignoring the summoning conditions."  
"That's a clever move" Bastion said "Because no he doesn't have to wait 5 turns to summon it."  
"But now that Silent Magician is stronger than Solona's blue eyes." Sereda said.

"Now rise Silent Magician Level 8" Alexius said and then the small girl magician glowed and was replaced by the fully grown Silent Magician (Level 8 Attack 3500 Defence 1000) "And now my Magician is going to attack your Blue eyes, so Silent Magic Blast." Silent Magician destroyed Solona's Blue eyes which caused a bit of pain to Solona but didn't send her flying backwards like the last attack.

 **Solona: 5000  
Alexius: 6500**

"Now it's your move after I place one card facedown" Alexius said  
"Well my Red Eyes may not be able to attack but he can still defend, so I'll switch him to defence mode. And don't think you're safe from damage because I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast so now you get hit with Red Eye's attack points as Damage" A fire blast from Red Eyes came from his mouth which hit Alexius but once again he didn't scream in pain.

 **Solona: 5000  
Alexius: 4100**

"Then I'll summon Masked Dragon in defence mode and end my turn" Solona finished and a red and white Dragon appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100)  
"My turn" Alexius said "And don't forget, I gain 500 Life points thanks to Solemn Wishes"

 **Solona: 5000  
Alexius: 4600**

"Now I'll play Premature Burial to summon back my Dark Magician." Alexius added and the Red robed magician returned "But he won't be around for Long, because now I'll sacrifice him to activate my 'Dedication through Light and Darkness' spell which allows me to summon Dark Magician of Chaos from my deck." The Red robed Magician was replaced by a long black haired Magician wearing dark blue robes with purple patterns and holding a long Sceptre in his hands (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "Now I'll equip my Silent Magician with Fairy Meteor Crush, now when he attacks a monster in defence mode, you take damage equal to the damage between Magician and your monster's defence points." Solona gasped "Now Dark Magician, destroy that Red Eyes, Sceptre Strike" Dark Magician of Chaos sent a powerful strike from his sceptre which destroyed Red Eyes "Now Silent Magician, destroy that Masked Dragon with Silent Magical Blast." Masked Dragon was destroyed and thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush, Solona took a direct hit which sent her flying back into the Force Field again causing her to scram in pain.

 **Solona: 2600  
Alexius: 4600**

"I activate my Masked Dragon's ability to summon Divine Dragon Apocralyph." A fiery dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1500)  
"That card won't help you Solona" Alexius laughed "I end my turn."

"My move then" Solona said "And I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Solemn Wishes." The trap was destroyed why a Typhoon.

"Why did she destroy that?" Faren asked "True Alexius no longer gains Life points but Solona will take damage when her Monsters are in defence mode."  
"I think Solona has a plan" Kallian said  
"I just hope she'll be all right" Sereda added

"And since that Solemn wishes is gone, I activate Card of Sanctity so now we draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Solona said and then she and Alexius both drew until they they had 6 cards. Solona smiled at her hand "Now I activate Apocralyph's special ability, so by discarding one card to the Graveyard, I can get my Blue Eyes back to my hand. And with Polymersiation, I can fuse the three Blue Eyes in my hand to fusion summon my Neo Blue Eyes White Dragon." Everyone gasped as the three headed Blue eyes with sparkling Crystal scale appeared on Solona's field. Many of the girls stared in awe at the sparkle of the scales.  
"That's some monster" Jaden said  
"And now I'll play the spell card Dragon's sacrifice, so now can sacrifice my Apocralyph so I can gain life points equal to his attack points."

 **Solona: 3600  
Alexius: 4600**

"Why did she do that?" Syrus asked "Now she's wiped out an extra step of protection."  
"Why would you do that?" Alexius wondered  
"So I can activate Neo's special ability" Solona said and Alexius raised an eyebrow "You see, if Neo is the only monster on my field, if I send one Blue Eyes Fusion monster to the graveyard, my Neo can attack again." Alexius and the students gasped "So now I sent my original Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Extra deck so my Neo Blue Eyes can attack twice, so go, destroy both of Alexius' monsters." Neo Blue Eyes sent a blue blast onto the field which destroyed both Silent Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos and Alexius was once again sent flying backwards into the force field.

 **Solona: 3600  
Alexius: 1900**

"Come on" Solona said "You just took a big hit and you're not in pain."  
Alexius laughed "When you've been duelling in Shadow Games you soon get used to the pain." He said  
Solona sighed "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then" Alexius said "And thanks to your card of Sanctity, I now have a full hand, I'll start by summoning Mystical Elf in defence mode." A blue skinned elf appeared in defence mode (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000) "And then to stop you attacking, I activate the spell card Swords of Revealing Light so now you can't attack for 3 turns. Then I'll end my turn."

"My turn" Solona said but there was nothing she could do as she couldn't attack "I'll pass this turn."

Bastion watched "With that Sword's spell out, Solona can't attack."  
"But I wonder what Alexius is doing?" Sereda wondered

"Now it's my turn then" Alexius said "I summon Blast Magician in attack mode" A red robes magician wielding a sceptre in his hands appeared next to Mystical Elf (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1700) "Then I'll end my turn"

"My move again" Solona said and she smiled at the card "I may not be able to attack, but I can still get powerful monsters out so I activate the spell card Dragon's mirror which allows me to fuse my three Blues Eyes, my Red Eyes and my Masked Dragon in my Graveyard and remove them from play to summon the all powerful Five Headed Dragon." A massive Dragon with Five heads appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "Then I'll end my turn there since I can't attack."

"My move" Alexius started "And I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode" A black robed Magician holding two small sceptres in his hands appeared (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Now every time I activate a normal spell card; you take 400 points of damage. I end my turn."

"My draw" Solona started "But there is nothing I can do so I'll pass this turn but now your Swords Spell is destroyed." Solona ended her turn and the magical swords faded

"All right" Daylen yelled "Now my sister can attack again on her next turn."  
"Yeah" Theorn added "And Alexius is going to have to summon a very powerful monster to destroy Solona's best monsters."  
"Go on Solona!" Jaden cheered from his seat "You can do it."

But Alexius started laughing "I'm sorry but this duel is about to get more extreme now." He said "This duel is about to get better, for me at least, did you think I summoned my monsters to defend me. No, I brought them out to summon my Ultimate monster."

"I don't like this" Sereda said "It must be a very powerful Monster if Alexius is so confident in it."

"Now I sacrifice my Mystical Elf, Blast Magician and Rapid Fire Magician in order to summon out my Ultimate Monster." Alexius held a card up to Solona and then turned it around to show her "You recognise this don't you."

Solona gasped when she saw the monster "That's not good"  
"No it isn't good" Alexius said "For you at least, I summon Razikale Old God of Mystery." A massive purple Dragon appeared on the field and his eyes burnt with red fury. The Dragon let out a powerful roar which caused most of the people in the arena to cover their ears. They all gasped when they saw the monster (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000)

"5000 attack points" Jaden said  
"I've never heard or seen that Monster before" Bastion added  
"This is bad" Daylen added

Chazz smirked at the monster "That is indeed one powerful card" he said  
Crowler looked worried "If this is indeed a Shadow Game then it is about to get worse."

"You recognise this don't you Solona?" Alexius said "You should since you've got a card just like it. But you never used it, but now that card will belong to my Master as this Duel is over because I activate Razikale's special ability which halves the attack points of your Five Headed Dragon and adds them to Razikale." (FHD Attack 5000-2500 ROGOM Attack 5000-7500)  
"7500 attack points" Jaden said in shock "But if that move goes through then Solona will lose."  
"SOLONA!" Daylen yelled from the stands.

"Razikale, destroy Solona's Five Headed Dragon and the rest of her Life Points. Go Dark Mystical Blast. Sure your Dragon may not be destroyed since Razikale is a dark monster but your Life points are a different story. Now Say Goodbye!

"SOLONA!" all of her friends yelled as Razikale let out a large purple blast of fire from his mouth which was sent flying towards Solona. The Blast had a large purple light which caused many students to turn away from the Light. Then the Blast hit Solona.  
Alexius laughed "It's over, this duel's mine, and now that card now belongs to my master."  
"WRONG!" a voice shouted and everyone looked to Solona's field and saw that she was still standing.  
"WHAT!" Alexius yelled "HOW!"  
"Take a look." Solona said and everyone gasped at the trap card she activated, Drainage Shield. "Since I activate Drainage Shield, I now gain the attack points of your monster as Life Points. This Duel's not over yet.

 **Solona: 11100  
Alexius: 1900**

Alexius growled "Fine then, I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"That was close" Theorn said "Really close but now Solona has a lot of Life Points."  
"Yeah but with that Razikale out, it will just half the attack points of all of my sisters monsters and absorb them."  
"By the way what did Alexius mean when he said Solona has a card just like Razikale?" Theorn added  
"That's something only Solona could tell you." Daylen answered

Bastion, Alexis and Sereda stared at the monster. "This isn't going to be easy" Bastion said "Solona may have a lot of Life points but that Razikale has a huge ability."  
"Bastion's right" Sereda said "I just hope Solona has a plan."

"My turn I draw" Solona said 'This isn't going to be easy, because no matter what I summon that Razikale will just half its attack points, but not defence points' Solona then remembered Five Headed Dragon's ability 'That's it, as long as my Five Headed Dragon is in defence mode, he won't be destroyed. "I switch both my monsters to defence mode and then end my turn."  
"Not much you can do is there?" Alexius laughed "Well, I can still do things with pot of Greed. I activate a second Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to Razikale, now you will take damage. But I also activate Razikale's Talons, now when my Razikale attacks, it negates your monsters abilities."  
"But that means that my Five Headed Dragon is about to be destroyed." Solona gasped  
"That's right, at remember, even though your monster is in defence mode, Razikale still gains half his attack points." (ROGOM Attack 5000-7500) "Now Razikale, destroy that Five Headed Dragon freak." Razikale sent a powerful purple blast which slammed into Solona's dragon and destroyed it which caused more pain to Solona.

 **Solona: 8600  
Alexius: 1900**

"Now it's your move." Alexius finished.  
Solona drew a card, and then she looked at her hand "I activate Graceful Charity so now I draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." Solona did that "Then I'll end my turn."

"That's it, well now Razikale will destroy that Blue eyes. And he gains half his attack points." Alexius laughed (ROGOM Attack 5000-7250) "Now attack!" Razikale destroyed Blue eyes as well and Solona was sent back into the Force field with another high pitch scream coming from her mouth.

 **Solona: 5150  
Alexius: 1900**

"Alexius laughed "Well, you got to do something soon girl. I place two cards facedown and end my turn there."  
"This duel's not over yet" Solona said and then she drew her card. When she looked at it, she smiled "Since I have 3 dark attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can summon my Dark Armed Dragon." A massive Black armoured Dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 7 Attack 2800 Defence 1000)  
"Wait, since when do you have 3 dark monsters?" Alexius wondered  
"My Five Headed Dragon is a dark Attribute, I still my Red Eyes Black Chick from the start of the Duel and then I have my Drakstorm Dragon which I discarded with Graceful Charity." Solona answered "Now I activate my dragon's special ability, by removing my Red Eyes Black chick from the graveyard, I can destroy your Razikale." Alexius gasped as Razikale howled and then shattered. "Now you're wide open and now my Dragon can end this duel, go Dark Armed Dragon, attack Alexius directly."

But Solona had forgotten one thing "Foolish Girl, did you forget about my trap card, I activate Negate Attack." Solona's Dragon went back to her field.

"Oh well, at least that Razikale's gone" Solona said "I think I'll increase my defence by throwing one monster facedown and then a card facedown, it's your move."

"With that great monster gone Solona may now have a chance" Theorn said in the stands.  
"I hope so because this duel isn't over yet." Daylen said

Alexius laughed "This duel's not over yet." He laughed "In fact, it's about to get worse, I play my other facedown Call of the Haunted"  
"Not that card" Syrus yelled  
"That's right" Alexius said "Now my Razikale returns." The great Dragon returned to the field "And now his effect activate, halving the attack points of your dragon and then added them to Razikale. (DAD Attack 2800-1400 ROGOM Attack 5000-6400) "Now be prepared for a big hit, Razikale, destroy that Dark Armed Dragon." Razikale sent another blast from his mouth which slammed into Dark Armed Dragon. The Dragon howled and shattered and created a wind blast which blew Solona back and into the Force Field again. This time there was a much louder and bigger scream as now Solona took a massive hit. After the shock, Solona felt so weak that she fell to her knees before falling face forward.

 **Solona: 150  
Alexius: 1900**

"SOLONA!" Daylen yelled from the stands, his eyes wide with horror. Jaden had gotten out of his seat and tried to get through the force field, only to have it force him back. Theorn and Neria stared in horror, Aedan, Bastion, Sereda and Alexis wanted to do something but there was nothing they could do. Crowler stared in horror at the fallen Solona and Sheppard looked scared, even Chazz looked unsure. Many of the students had cried in shock and had run out of the arena in terror.

Alexius laughed "It's your move now that is if you can get up." Alexis then laughed.  
"Come on sister!" Daylen cried "Get up! Get up!"  
But Solona was unmoving and looked as if she was dead. But her mind was elsewhere.

...

In Solona's mind, she didn't know what to do, there was nothing she could do, she was almost out of Life points and she had no more powerful monsters to destroy Razikale.  
"Solona" called a soft voice "Don't give up. You mustn't give up." Solona turned to see Urthemiel hovering above her.  
"Am I dead?" Solona asked  
"No, you're not but you have to wake up and end this duel now." Urthemiel said  
"But how, I don't have any cards that can help me now." Solona said  
"You're wrong; you know there is one card that can help you win this duel." Urthemiel said  
"But the possibility of drawing that card is slim and even if I did, I won't be able to summon." Solona protested  
"Aren't you forgetting the card in your hand and the monster on your field." Urthemiel said  
Solona gasped when she remembered what she what she had in her hand. "You're right, I can do this."  
"That's right" Urthemiel said "Now all you have to do is wake up and finish this fight." Solona's vision then faded.

...

In the real world, Solona finally opened her eyes and then she pushed herself up and she heard the cheers of her friends.  
"Take him down sister" Daylen yelled  
"Finish him Solona" Theorn added  
"Go Solona" Jaden and Syrus cheered

"You should have stayed down" Alexius laughed  
"I don't think so because I've still got life points and cards to play." Solona yelled 'I just hope I keep my promise and I draw the right card' Solona thought and then she drew her card, when she looked at the card, she smiled. "This Duel is over."  
"How?" Alexius wondered "You barely have any life points left. Just face it, no card can save you."  
"Wrong!" Solona yelled "First I'll flip my facedown monster which is Keeper of the Shrine." A man with a dragon like body appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100)  
"What's she's going to do with that?" Alexis asked  
"Well Keeper of the Shrine counts as 2 sacrifices for a dragon type monster" Bastion said

"Now I play the spell card Dragon's revival which allows me to summon my back Darkstorm Dragon." A large nightmare dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500)  
"Big deal" Alexius said "Those monsters don't have the attack points to destroy my Razikale."  
"I'm not planning to use these guys" Solona said and she held up the final card in her hand "In my hand lies the card which will end you."

"What card do you think she has?" Neria asked  
"It must be a powerful card." Theorn added  
Daylen gasped "Solona, did you put that card in your deck."  
"What card?" Theorn asked

"Now I sacrifice my Keeper of the Shrine and Darkstorm Dragon to summon my ultimate monster, a monster just like your Razikale, and since my Keeper counts as two sacrifices, I give three sacrifices. I summon my ancient creature; I summon Urthemiel, Old God of Beauty."

A huge cloud of fiery smoke appeared and then the clouds formed together and a large Purple scaled Dragon appeared one that was like Razikale though the scales were more beautiful and shone with a purple glow. (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000)

"You known this card don't you?" Solona asked "This is the card your master is looking for. Well this card will be your downfall because now I activate Urthemiel's special ability which allows me to remove my Five Headed Dragon from my Graveyard and add half its attack points to Urthemiel" (UOGOB Attack 5000-7500) "And with no facedowns this duel's over, now Urthemiel, destroy Razikale and the rest of his Life points with Beauty Shine Blast." Urthemiel opened her mouth and sent a powerful blast of fire which slammed into Razikale and caused the Old God monster to howl before exploding and sending Alexius backwards into the force field and this time he did let out a loud scream.

 **Solona: 150 (Winner)  
Alexius: 0000**

"Yeah!" Syrus yelled "She did it."  
Daylen, Theorn and Neria ran over to the stage along with Jaden as soon as the duel ended. Then the Force Field disappeared and Solona collapsed from exhaustion.  
"SISTER!" Daylen yelled and he caught his sister in his arms who was now breathing long deep breaths. "Are you okay Solona?" he asked  
"I'm fine" Solona answered "Just a little tired and sore."  
"No joke" Jaden said "You took a lot of damage there."

Daylen handed Solona over to Theorn who helped her stand up though she had her hand around Theorn and was struggling to stay stood up. Daylen then walked over to the fallen Alexius who had pushed himself to his knees.  
"You've won, there is no point in fighting" Alexius said  
But Daylen's eyes were full of rage and then without warning, his fist collided with Alexius who ended up on his back.  
"THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daylen yelled "NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Daylen then tried to punch him again  
"Whoa Daylen that's enough" Neria said  
"Enough!" Daylen yelled "This guy nearly killed my sister!"  
"But right now we need to get Solona to the infirmary" Theorn added "She needs help."

Crowler, Sheppard, Banner, Dorian and the school nurse Miss Fontaine arrived and Sheppard looked at Solona "Are you okay Solona."  
Solona gave a deep breath "I'm fine chancellor, I just need some time to rest."  
Crowler looked at Alexius "I still don't understand how this guy's a Shadow Duellist." He said "His record said that he was a duelling manager."  
"Well he was" Dorian said "But something happened to him, but we shouldn't be the ones to find out."

It was then that the doors of the Entrance Hall opened and several army like people with Duel disks on their arms. They wore green army uniforms with a black eyes stitch on.  
"Ah right on time" Dorian said "It's about time you showed up Cassandra."

A tall woman who had short black hair and glaring eyes appeared before Dorian, Solona guessed that this was Cassandra "We came as soon as we got your message Dorian." Cassandra said "I see that we found an agent of the Venatori."  
"That's right we have" Dorian said "And he may have information to the whereabouts of Agent Aristide."  
"Wait" Daylen said "Aristide as in Aristide Amell, my father?"

Cassandra looked at Dorian "You mean he never told you?"  
"Told me what?" Daylen asked  
"Perhaps it would be best as soon as we get Solona to the Infirmary" Dorian said.

Daylen went to help his sister while 2 of the army men went to grab Alexius by his arms. Alexius didn't put up a fight and he let the soldiers drag him away while another took his duel disk and deck. But before Alexius could be taken away, there was a flash of light.  
"Oh what now?" Daylen wondered

A small black shadow formed though the image was unclear. Alexius' eyes widened with fear "Oh master, please forgive me"  
"Forgive you?" the image said "You have failed me Alexius, now they have a second Old God card."  
"So you're this Bastard's master!" Daylen yelled "Who the hell are you and what is it you want with my sister?"  
The shadow laughed "Ah my dear Daylen, stubborn just like your father, you can call me the Elder One, the leader of the infamous Venatori, the soon to be rulers of this world."  
"You won't get away with this" Cassandra yelled "The Seekers will stop you."  
The Elder one laughed "I already captured one of your best agents but that hasn't stopped me yet." Then the Elder One looked at Solona "And my dear Solona, do you know what I want from you because it's more than just that card" The Elder One looked at Solona's eyes with his black ones. Solona's eyes widened with horror before she started shaking in pain and then she fell from Daylen and Theorn's arms as she collapsed as her head filled with images.

Solona yelled as visions filled her head, she saw images of Dark Dragons as well as warriors fighting. Then she saw a woman wearing red robes fighting against a man dressed in armour but the man looked a lot like Aedan. The red robed woman laughed as she cut down Aedan. Solona tried to shake these visions from her head but they kept coming.

Daylen watched in horror as his sister collapsed, then he glared at the Elder one "Stop it, stop whatever you're doing with my sister!" he yelled  
"SOLONA" all of her friends yelled and Daylen, Theorn and Neria tried to help her. Cassandra looked at Dorian "You know what to do Dorian."

Dorian held up his hand and then a white burst of light appeared and the image of the Elder one disappeared.  
Solona collapsed and now she wasn't moving "Sister!" Daylen yelled again "Sister, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Miss Fontaine placed her hands on Solona's chest and felt a pulse "She's alive" she said "But something that that spirit did has affected her body. She needs some time to rest."

"All right" Sheppard said "Get a bed ready" Then he looked at Cassandra and Dorian "And if you don't mind I would like to have a word about what's going on"  
"I think we need to explain the truth to the Amell twins and their friends" Dorian said  
"Will my sister be okay?" Daylen asked  
"She'll be fine" Fontaine said.

"Crowler, Banner" Sheppard said "I need you to get the second duel ready while I check what's going on."  
"I don't think that's wise" Banner said "Not after everything that's happened, many of the students are in shock over what happened. I think we should postpone the next duel for a few days until this business had blown over."  
"Good idea" Sheppard sighed and then he looked at Crowler "And I would like a word with you later Crowler in my office."  
"Yes Chancellor" Crowler said

After the teachers had left and took Solona with them, the rest of Daylen's friends joined them.  
"Will Solona be alright?" Kallian asked  
"Yeah, she got hurt quite bad" Aedan added  
"My sister is fine" Daylen said "But I fear that this is just the start."  
"Why is that?" Sereda asked  
"This is the second time we've heard of that name, Venatori." Daylen said "Who are the Venatori? And what is it they want with my sister?"

Jaden then looked at Daylen "By the way, what's with that Monster Solona used? Urthemiel?"  
"I admit, I've never heard of a card called Urthemiel before" Bastion said"  
Daylen sighed "Solona would be better at explaining this, but Urthemiel as well as Razikale are part of a collection of 7 powerful monsters crated by our dad. They're one of a kind card and they were all stolen apart from one by a group of thieves. But father said that they are more powerful than we think. But I think that this is just the start. The Venatori will be back but when they come back, I will protect my sister."  
"Well you can count on my help" Aedan said  
"And mine" Theorn added  
"Count me in" Neria added  
"She's my friend too" Sereda said "I'll help too."  
"I just hope that Dorian and this Cassandra can help me understand." Daylen said "Because I have a feeling that father has been hiding something from me and Solona."

 **Chapter end  
Author's notes: Well here is the first elimination duel, so far it's my longest Duel yet. I hope to create longer duels for my stories in future chapters. But some updates may be quick because they will be shorter chapters.**

 **Next time: The truth is revealed and the 2** **nd** **Elimination duel begins with Jaden and Syrus facing off against the top Tag Duellists in the world. Solona meanwhile is troubled by her vision.**

 **Created Cards:  
** Dragon's revival: Normal Spell card  
Special summon 1 dragon monster from your graveyard

Razikale's Talons: Equip Spell Card  
you can only equip this to Razikale Old God of Mystery, when this monster attack, negate special effects of the monster it attacks.

Razikale Old God of Mystery: Dark Attribute, Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000  
S.A. Once per turn, select one monster on the field other than this card, until the end phase, half the selected Monster's attack points and add them to Razikale's attack points.

Urthemiel Old God of Beauty: Dark Attribute Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000  
S.A. Once per turn, remove 1 monster from any player's graveyard, add half of that monster's attack points to Urthemiel until the end phase.


	10. Elimination Duels part 2

**Elimination Duel Part 2**

Straight after Solona's duel with Alexius, Solona had been taken to Duel Academy Infirmary. Chancellor Sheppard was sitting on a chair next to the bed where Solona was, she was in a coma and had an oxygen mask over her mouth, a heart monitor thankfully showed that he was still alive but was hurt badly.  
"How is she Miss Fontaine?" Sheppard asked  
"She is stable now, but I'm afraid that her mind is not, whatever that thing was it has affected her brain, thought I don't know what happened." Fontaine the school nurse said.  
It was then the Infirmary doors opened and Daylen, Theorn, Neria, Kallian, Jaden, Syrus, Aedan, Alexis and Sereda entered  
"Please tell me that my sister is okay" Daylen begged  
"She's fine for now, but she needs to rest." Fontaine told them.

It was then that Dorian and Cassandra entered the room, "I suppose that you guys are wondering what's going on?" Cassandra said  
"We are?" Theorn said "Just who are the Venatori, and who you guys are really"

"We are members of an order of Shadow hunters known as the Seekers of Truth." Cassandra said "We are an order who help seek out Shadow Duellist cults and make sure that they don't hurt anyone."  
"But what does Professor Dorian do?" Jaden asked  
"Well Jaden, I am a teacher, but I am also an undercover agent for the Seekers" Dorian answered "Sheppard knew who I was but my mission was to investigate the Abandoned Dorm and find any information on the missing Students."  
"Did you find any?" Alexis asked "My brother was one of those students."  
Dorian sighed "Sadly no" he said "Whatever happened the Seekers couldn't find out anything."

"Well what about those Venatori?" Daylen asked "And what does my father have to do with this."  
"Well" Cassandra said "This is going to be hard to explain but you're father hasn't been entirely truthful with you guys. He was still a card designer but he was also an agent for the Seekers and one of our best. The Venatori are a cult of Shadow Duellist and one of the most dangerous, they seek something known as the Old Gods cards."

"You mean like that Razikale and Urthemiel cards that we saw in the duel?" Syrus asked  
"Yes, those cards are just like the Egyptian God cards as they hold ancient spirits" Dorian said "Aristide and Pegasus created them into 7 rare cards. There are 7 Old Gods' cards, Dumat, Zazikel, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, Razikale and Lusacan."

"What happened to those cards?" Theorn asked  
"The Venatori tried to steal the cards but Aristide scattered the cards and hid them. He only kept Urthemiel but the Venatori found all but two of them, Urthemiel and Lusacan." Cassandra said "Aristide was sent on a missing to recover the cards but we lost contact with him. We believed the Venatori had something to do with this."

"And do they?" Daylen asked "Did the Venatori have something to do with the disappearance of my father?"  
"We interrogated Alexius, he confessed that the Venatori do have your father, but he doesn't know where he is as the leaders of the Venatori never told him the location of their base."  
"How big are the Venatori?" Aedan asked  
"We don't know how many" Dorian said "But we do know that there are three powerful leaders apart from this Elder one. The first one is Samson, leader of the fighting force, and then there is Calpernia a former duellist who came from here but was bullied in her past as well as abused. Then there is Livius, the worst of them, he's a convicted duellist who has been wanted by the Seekers for years for being involved in the Shadow Games."

"So what's going to happen to Alexius then?" Sereda asked  
"He will be taken back to the mainland where he will remain imprisoned by the Seekers." Cassandra said  
Sheppard stood up "I'm going back to my office to meet with Crowler" he said and then he looked at Cassandra and Dorian. "You two best come with me." Cassandra nodded but then she handed something to Daylen saying that it was best if he had it.

After the three of them left, Daylen looked at his sleeping sister with tears in his eyes "I'm just glad she's okay." He said "I really thought that she was going to die especially after that last attack which left her with just 150 life points left."  
"We'll be here for you Daylen" Neria said  
"If those Venatori come back, we'll be here to protect your sister." Aedan added  
Daylen then looked at what Cassandra had given him, it was a Duel Monster's card but to his shock, it was the Razikale card. "This is the card that nearly defeated Solona" Daylen said with hate in his voice "I can't have this, not after what it nearly did to my sister."  
"Daylen" Theorn said and he placed his hand on his shoulder "You should keep it, you might need it one day."  
"He's right Daylen" Neria added "Your sister only won that duel because of her Urthemiel Card, if you end up facing one of these Venatori, you may need that Razikale."  
Daylen sighed, Neria and Theorn were right, "All right, I'll keep it, but I'll only use it if I absolutely need to."

...

In Chancellor Sheppard's office, Sheppard had Crowler as well as Cassandra and Dorian with him. Cassandra explained that this may not have been Crowler's fault.  
"If Solona had that Old God Card then the Venatori targeted her." Cassandra said  
"Also remembered what she said about the Abandoned Dorm, the man he faced there was Samson, the Venatori already tried before and were likely trying again to get the card." Dorian said "Let's not forget that Alexius was a duelling managers and he would think that he would give Solona a challenge."  
"I don't remember what even happened when I selected Solona Amell's opponent" Crowler said "And I don't know why I don't remember"  
"It must be something to do with this Elder one" Cassandra said "That thing has done something to Solona and we don't know what."  
Sheppard sighed; he had a tough decision to make "Well in truth I should fire you Crowler as your opponent nearly got a student killed. But I believe in second chances so you're still employed here, but from now on I'm selecting opponents in Duels. But first I must know who Jaden and Syrus' partners are?"  
"The Tag partners for Jaden and Syrus are..." Crowler started

...

Sheppard decided to postpone Jaden and Syrus' tag duel until Solona has woken from her coma. Two days after the Duel, Daylen was in the Ra Yellow canteen with Theorn and Neria. All three of them looked worried for Solona. But Daylen had been worried sick about her, which was only natural since they were twin brother and sister. But each night Daylen had seen Solona before he went to bed. Solona had been hurt badly in that Duel and now Daylen was more protective of her than ever.

"You seem to be protective of your sister" Theorn said  
"Well when mum used to take us out on visits to small tournaments so we could test our Duelling skills. But people see Solona as a beautiful girl and she's had a problem with flirters in the past. She got very annoyed and sometimes mum had to hold me back to prevent me from giving them a good slap." Neria laughed at that. "Well now my sister has been hurt in that Duel and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."  
"Well you can't do it alone." Theorn said but then their talk was interrupted when Bastion came in.  
"I came as soon as I could" Bastion said "But there's good news Daylen, Fontaine has just said that Solona has woken up." In just 10 seconds after Bastion had told them that Solona had woken up, Daylen had managed to leave the canteen and pushed his chair back which caused it to fall backwards which disturbed the other Ra students in the Canteen.  
Theorn sighed as he placed the chair back in its rightful position "Well I guess we should go see her."

Theorn, Neria and Bastion followed Daylen to the infirmary where they found Jaden, Syrus, Kallian, Aedan, Alexis and Sereda waiting as well as Daylen. When they entered the Infirmary, they saw that Solona had indeed awoken but she was lying back on the bed and was taking deep breaths. "Hey sis" Daylen said "You okay."  
Solona gave a deep breath "I'm okay" she said weakly "I just a bit tired right now." The she looked at Jaden and Syrus "So have you two passed your Elimination Duel."  
Jaden looked at her "Sheppard decided to postpone the Duel until after you've awoken."

It was then that Sheppard himself entered the Infirmary, he smiled at Solona "I see you'll fine then." He said  
Fontaine came over "Well miss Amell is going to be fine but I'm afraid that she will have to remain in a wheelchair for a while. She may be released from the Infirmary in a few days."

Sheppard spoke up and he looked at Jaden "Jaden, good luck at your duel, it will take place this afternoon."  
"Well I guess Sy and I should prepare then." Jaden said "See you later Solona"  
After Jaden and Syrus left, Daylen looked at his sister "So what happened?" he asked "The spirit known as the Elder One did something to you sister. What did he do?"  
Solona sighed "I don't know what it was but all I saw were visions of Dark Dragons and armies fighting each other. It was so weird" And then she looked scared "But then I saw a vision of a woman wearing Red Robes fighting a man" She looked at Aedan "That man looked just like you" she added to everyone's shock "I saw the Red Robed Woman kill you."

Everyone looked at Solona in shock, there were a few moments of silence which was broken by Alexis "Maybe we should leave Solona to have some rest." She said

Most of them left except for Daylen "Why are you still here Brother?" Solona asked.  
"Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard said I could stay here to watch over you" Daylen said "I'm not leaving you behind." And then Daylen embraced his sister and when he pulled away, he glared at her "Don't ever do that again sis. You scared me to death, don't ever do that again."

Then Miss Fontaine came back with a laptop "I thought that you two could use this to watch your friends in their Tag Duel." She said

...

Later, the students were back in the Duelling arena though some students were still worried about the Duel, it had only been a few days since Solona's Shadow Duel and there were some who were worried that this would be another Shadow Game.

Alexis, Sereda, Bastion, Chumley, Kallian, Faren, Theorn, Neria and Aedan sat together this time and they were only missing Daylen and Solona who were at the Infirmary.  
"I hope that this isn't another Shadow Game" Theorn said  
"I think Sheppard had checked this one" Aedan added

"Well we'll just have to wait and see who Jaden and Syrus are duelling." Alexis said.

Crowler was back at the stage 'This is perfect' he thought 'Despite that incident with the Amell girl I still have the greatest Tag opponents to face those Slackers' "Would our Tag Duellist approach the arena" Crowler shouted through a microphone and Jaden and Syrus stepped onto the Arena "Welcome to the second Elimination Duel, Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale will duel in a tag duel, if they win, they go free. Lose and they shall be expelled." Jaden was confident but Syrus was still worried. Then Crowler spoke up again "Please Welcome our guest Tag Duellists." Then two people did a summersault and they landed onto the arena "Meet the Paradox Brothers."

"The Paradox Brothers?" Alexis said in shock

"I've heard of these guys" Bastion said "They are the best Tag Duellists in the world."

"That's not fair for them" Kallian said

"Crowler is trying to get Jaden and Syrus expelled and he wants to make sure that happens" Aedan added

Jaden and Syrus stared in shock at their opponents. The two duellist looked the same except they wore different coloured outfits; one wore orange while the other wore green.

"Salutations you fools" The one in orange greeted

"I hope you're ready to Duel" The one in green added

"Uh I've never heard of these guys" Jaden said and Syrus agreed.

Crowler laughed "These guys are the best tag duellist in the world" he said "They only ever lost one Tag Duel and that was to the King of Games himself Yugi Moto and his friend Joey Wheeler."

"No way" Syrus said "They duelled Yugi Moto"

Chazz laughed and he looked at Chumley "Hey Chum, there's soon going to be a lot more room in your dorm room because your friends are toast."

"Don't think this is over yet Chazz" Jaden called and then he looked at Syrus "Don't worry Syrus, we can do this."

"Maybe we can" Syrus said

"All right you know the rules" Crowler said "This is a tag duel but both teams start with 8000 Life points. Remember, there is no sharing of cards in your partner's hands but you can use your partner's cards on the field. Understood?"

"Understood"

"Then Duel"

All four Duel disks activated. "Get your Game on." Jaden called

 **Paradox Brothers: 8000  
Jaden + Syrus: 8000**

"I think I'll go first" Syrus said "And I summon Gyroid in attack mode." A cartoon helicopter appeared on his field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And then I'll end my turn."

The orange brother laughed "I'm Para, and I'm supprised that thing has an attack mode" he mocked to Jaden's fury "But now I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode" A large spider appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2200 Defence 100)

"Really, an overgrown spider." Jaden groaned

"Eek Spider" Kallian squealed and her friend looked at her and then she sighed "I just don't like spiders"

"I then place this facedown. It's your move losers." Para finished

"Well then, my draw" Jaden said "I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden's yellow and blue armoured monster with lightning appeared on his field. "And then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move then" Dox said who wore green "And I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode." An armoured sea horse like monster appeared on Dox's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1650) "And then I'll throw one card Facedown and end my turn there."

Syrus spoke up "My turn them, I summon Steamroid in attack mode." A cartoon steam train appeared on the field "And now my Steamroid will destroy that overgrown spider."

"What's he doing" Kallian said in shock "That Spider has more attack points."

"You fool" Para said "My monster has more attack points."

Syrus laughed "I wouldn't be too sure about that, when Steamroid attacks a monster, he gains 500 attack points." (SR Attack 1800-2300) "So now Steamroid has more attack points. So go attack with Steam barge."

Steamroid barged into Jirai Gumo and caused the spider to shatter.

 **Paradox brothers: 7900  
Jaden + Syrus: 8000**

"All right, they took the first hit" Chumley said

"Yeah but it was not a big hit." Bastion added "And we still don't know what the Paradox brothers can do."

Syrus smile when he finished his attack "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Para glared "You got lucky there." He growled "I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted to summon back my Gumo" The spider returned to the field "But now I play the spell card Tribute Doll so my sacrificing my monster, I can summon out a level 7 monster so come on out Kazejin." A large green ball with a samurai symbol on the front and with two large hands appeared on the field. (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2200) "However since he was summoned with Tribute Doll he cannot attack this turn, so make your move."

"Sweet" Jaden said as he drew "I switch my Sparkman to attack mode and then I play polymerisation to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Bubbleman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in defence mode." A large clay like monster with Bubbleman's head appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 1900 Defence 3000) "And then I'll call it at turn."

"My move" Dox said "And I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon Sanga of the Thunder" A large brown monster appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2200) "I can summon him with one sacrifice because when Kaiser Sea horse is used to tribute summon a light attribute monster, he counts as 2 sacrifices. Now Sanga, destroy that little steam train." Sanga sent lighting from the symbol which zapped Steamroid and destroyed him and because of Steamroid's attack points decreasing because of its effect, Syrus lost more Life points.

 **Paradox brothers: 7900  
Jaden + Syrus: 6700**

"Now I'll throw one card facedown and end there" Dox finished

"My turn" Syrus said "I'll start with Polymerisation to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid on my field to summon Steam Gyroid." The steam train and helicopter joined together. "Then I'll summon Submarineroid in attack mode. Then I'll play the spell card Limiter removal which doubles my Steam Gyroid's attack points to 4400."

Zane shook his head while Crowler and Chazz laughed as Syrus had fallen into a trap.

"Now Steam Gyroid, destroy that Kazejin." Syrus shouted

"Syrus, wait." Jaden called but it was too late as Para laughed as he activated Kazejin's effect. "You fool" he called "Didn't you forget about Kazejin's effect, if he is target by an opponent's monster, I can reduce the attack points of your monster to zero." Syrus gasped as Steam Gyroid's attack points were reduced to 0 and then a wind blast from Kazejin destroyed his monster.

 **Paradox brothers: 7900  
Jaden + Syrus: 4500**

"They've nearly lost half their life points." Bastion gasped "Their odd of winning are not in their favour."

"Bastion, who's side are you on?" Sereda asked

"Way to show your support Bastion" Alexis added

"Oh man" Syrus said "Well at least my Submarineroid can attack you directly." Submarineroid launched a torpedo and hit Para.

 **Paradox brothers: 7100  
Jaden + Syrus: 4500**

"I end my turn there" Syrus finished

Para laughed "That's all you got, this is too easy, my draw." Para drew his card "Now Kazejin, destroy that Sparkman." Kazejin sent a wind blast which destroyed the defending Sparkman "I end my turn."

"Well it's my move" Jaden called and he drew 'I can't attack those monsters because my monster's attack points will just get reduced to Zero.' Jaden thought "The only option I have is to increase my defence so I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defence mode. I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

Dox laughed "That's it, well this is going to be easy for me to play the last part." He laughed "I play the spell card Foolish Burial to discard 1 monster in my deck to the graveyard, then I play the spell card Monster Reborn to summon the monster back, I summon Suijin." A large monster with two large legs and a symbol for water on its head appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2400) "And now it's time to summon the ultimate beast, I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder to special summon the combination, to summon Gate Guardian." Kazejin's arms folded into themselves and he went on top of Suijin while Sanga went on top of Kazejin and created one big monster (Level 11 Attack 3750 Defence 3400) "And now Gate Guardian, destroy that Mudballman." Gate Guardian sent 3 attacks, one of wind, one of lightning and one of water which combined into one attack which destroyed Jaden's monster. "Face it you have no chance."

...

In the Infirmary, Solona and Daylen watched as the Paradox brothers duelled against Jaden and Syrus.

"Oh man" Solona said "This is not good."

"Syrus is feeling down, he needs help" Daylen said

Solona though for a moment "I may regret this" she whispered "Brother, I need you to get me to the Arena, I have to help Syrus."

"Sister I don't think that's a good idea" Daylen said "You can barely stand."

"Who said anything about walking" Solona added

...

Syrus watched in horror as Dox finished his move "I place one card facedown and end my turn" he finished

Syrus closed his eyes, "Oh man, what am I going to do I can't do this."

Jaden looked at his friend "Go on Sy, you can do this." He thought.

Up in the stands, Alexis looked at Jaden "Come on Jaden" she said "Don't tell me he's giving up."  
"I don't it's Jaden Alexis" Sereda said "It's Syrus, he seems depressed."

"We have to help Jaden get Syrus out of his depressed state." Kallian said

Meanwhile, Chazz smirked at Jaden "Finally, those Slackers will get what they deserve." He said to himself "I can't wait when they get expelled especially that loser Jaden. That Slime, thinking he's the next King of Games. That's my destiny; those Slackers can't be the next King of Games." Then Chazz looked around but he couldn't see the Amell twins "And that Amell girl, as soon as those Slackers are expelled, I find that girl and when I do, you're finished and I think I'll take that one of a kind card with me when I beat you.

Crowler was also smirking "Well, the Amell girl may have had a mistake but at least I'll be rid of those Slackers. This is perfect, first I trap them in the abandoned dorm and then I set up this Tag Duel as punishment where I hire the best Tag Duellists in the world to make sure that that Slacker and Syrus lose and be expelled." Crowler said

"Crowler, aren't you enjoying their punishment a bit too much" Came the call of Sheppard who was sitting behind him.

Crowler gasped, he had forgotten that Sheppard was behind him. "No Chancellor, you misinterpret, I'm just Glad this Duel is nearly done, I hate for the, to suffer."

"My move" Syrus said weakly "I think I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, and then I'll activate Fusion recovery which allows me to get Polymerisation and a fusion material monster back from the graveyard so I pick my Gyroid. Then I'll activate Polymerisation to fuse the two Cycroids I have in my hand to summon Pair Cycroid." A cartoon two seated bike with two seats, eyes on the handles and a pair of arms on the seat appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Then I'll switch Submarineroid back to attack mode. Now these monsters may not be able to take out your Gate Guardian but both of my monsters can attack directly." Both of Syrus' monsters made a direct attack on Para.

 **Paradox brothers: 4700  
Jaden + Syrus: 4500**

"All right there back in the game" Chumley yelled

"And Submarineroid goes back to defence mode after he attacks and then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Para laughed "Well it's my move now, and I play Premature Burial so by sacrificing 800 Life points, I can summon 1 monster from my Graveyard, so return Kazejin." The Paradox lost life points but their wind monster returned to the field

 **Paradox brothers: 3900  
Jaden + Syrus: 4500**

"Now Kazejin, destroy that little bike monster." Para commanded and Kazejin sent a wind blast which destroyed the bike monster.

 **Paradox brothers: 3900  
Jaden + Syrus: 3700**

"Now make your move." Para laughed

"With pleasure" Jaden said "I activate my own Fusion recovery to get Elemental Hero Clayman and a Polymerisation from my graveyard. And then I play Polymerisation which allows me to fuse Clayman in my hand with Burstinatrix on my field which allows me to summon Elemental Hero Gaia. And guess what, when Gaia is summoned, he can half the attack points of one monster on the field and then add them to his attack points, and the monster I select is Gate Guardian." The Paradox brothers eyes widened with horror as their monster weakened and Gaia grew stronger. (EHG Attack 2200-4075 GG Attack 3750-1875) "And now Gaia, destroy that Guardian." But as Gaia went to attack, Jaden had forgotten about Dox's trap.

"I activate my Negate Attack trap which negates your attack." Dox laughed and Jaden sighed

"Oh well, it's your move." Jaden finished and the monsters attack points returned to normal.

Dox laughed "Well well, the Slifer forges ahead"

Para joined in "A smart duellist would have fled."

"For the partner you have..."

"To win you have a long way"

Syrus looked sad but Jaden glared "Just stop your riddles and get on with your move." He said

Dox scoffed "Fine by me, now Gate Guardian, destroy that Gaia." Gate Guardian's attack destroyed Jaden's Gaia.

 **Paradox brothers: 3900  
Jaden + Syrus: 2150**

"And then I'll increase my defence by summon Defence Wall in defence mode." A large stone wall appeared on Dox's field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2200) "And when Defence wall is on the field, you can only attack this monster. Now make your move that is if you can do it."

"Face it kid, you're a loser" Para added "Because on my next move, you're finished"

Syrus sighed "Jaden, he's right, there's no point in even drawing, I should just give in, and at least they'll give you a chance for a rematch."

Jaden groaned "Sy listen to me..." he started "One draw that's all it takes."

"But Jaden it's no use, I'll never be the duellist my brother is." Syrus replied

Para laughed at Syrus "You're right, you're no duellist, you're pathetic, just a sore loser."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" came a loud shout and everyone turned to the entrance to the arena where Solona sat on a wheelchair with Daylen pushing her. "Don't listen to them Syrus, remember what we always taught you, and never give up, because if you do, then you lose faith."

"Sister's right" Daylen added "We're with you."

"Same here" Kallian added

"And me" Neria and Theorn said

"We've got you're back" Aedan shouted "Never give in."

Syrus gave a few deep breaths and them he remembered there is a combo who could defeat Gate Guardian, he just have to draw the right card. "You're right" Syrus said at last "We can do this, my draw." Syrus smiled at the card he drew "I activate Card of Sanctity so now we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." All four players drew until they had 6 cards in their hands Syrus smiled at his cards and he looked at Jaden "Jaden we can do this, I've got that card."

"Then do it Sy" Jaden replied

"I activate the spell card Block Attack which switched your Gate Guardian to defence mode, and then I'll summon Drillroid in attack mode and switch Submarineroid back to attack mode, now destroy Defence wall."

"Why is he doing that?" Kallian yelled

"Syrus must have a plan" Theorn added

"When Drillroid attacks a monster in defence mode, it's automatically destroyed." The brother gasped as Drillroid smashed through Defence Wall "And now with Defence wall gone, Submarineroid can attack you directly."

 **Paradox brothers: 3100  
Jaden + Syrus: 2150**

"And to end my turn I activate the spell card Shield Crush which allows me to destroy one monster in defence mode so now your Gate guardian is destroyed." Para and Dox gasped as their monster shattered.

"All right he did it." Kallian yelled "Syrus destroyed that monster."

"But this Duel isn't over yet." Bastion yelled "The Paradox brothers might still have more tricks to play."

"Let's just hope Jaden can stop this." Aedan added

Crowler stared in shock as Gate Guardian was destroyed "No this can't be, this was supposed to be their punishment, now the crowd is treating them like they're heroes, how can this be?"

"Simple" Sheppard said "They're students of Duel Academy; we accept only the best here."

"You see Syrus; I told you that you could take them down." Jaden said and Syrus smiled

"I did it, I actually did it." He said to himself.

But as Syrus ended his turn, Para laughed to everyone's confusion "You destroyed our monster..." he started

"Yeah" Dox continued "And for that we should..."

"Thank you" they said together much to Syrus's confusion

"Because now I activate the spell card Dark Element" Para said "Now because we have Gate Guardian in our Graveyard, by sacrificing half our Life points, I can summon a new monster, so say hello to Dark Guardian." A vortex appeared and a new monster that was bigger than Gate Guardian appeared on the field, it looked like a demon and it carried a large axe in its hands (Level 12 Attack 3800 Defence 3800)

 **Paradox brothers: 1550  
Jaden + Syrus: 2150**

"And my monster has a special ability; he cannot be destroyed in battle." Para said "Now I activate the spell Block defence which switched your submarine back to attack mode, and since I have Kazejin on my field, this duel's over, now Dark Guardian destroy that Submarine."

But now it was Para who made the mistake of forgetting about the facedown that Syrus still had on the field. "I activate the quick play card shrink which halves Dark Guardian's attack points." (DG Attack 3800-1900)

"You sub is still destroyed." Para said and Submarineroid shattered

 **Paradox brothers: 1550  
Jaden + Syrus: 1050**

"And now Kazejin will destroy that Drillroid." Para added and more damage was dealt as Drillroid was also destroyed

 **Paradox brothers: 1550  
Jaden + Syrus: 250**

"Oh no, they're almost out of Life points" Alexis gasped

"Jaden" Kallian added

"It's your move" Para finished

Jaden narrowed his eyes "My draw." He said "And I activate Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards as long as I discard 2." Jaden did that "And then I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode." The gold armoured warrior appeared on the field

"Wait, how are you able to summon that level 7 monster?" Syrus asked

"My graceful charity" Jaden answered "One of the cards I discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade, and when he's in the graveyard, I can summon 1 Elemental Hero without sacrificing just once. And then I'll equip him with Sword of Negating, now when this is equipped to a monster, when it attacks a monster, all that monster's anilities are negated so that means that your Kazejin is about to be destroyed, oh and my sword give Bladedge an extra 1000 Attack points." (EHB Attack 2600-3600) "Now destroy that Kazejin." Bladedge's sword slashed Kazejin and destroyed him.

 **Paradox brothers: 350  
Jaden + Syrus: 250**

"They're almost tied" Neria cried

"Come on guys" Chumley added "You can do this."

"It's your move" Jaden finished

Dox drew his card "I think I'll activate Graveyard recovery, so now I remove 1 monster from play in our graveyard and we gain life points equal to its attack points. And the monster I select is Gate Guardian.

 **Paradox brothers: 4100  
Jaden + Syrus: 250**

"You're lucky that I can't attack so I end my turn, but on Para's next move, you're finished." Dox said as he ended his turn.

"This is not good" Bastion said "The Paradox brothers now have much more Life points; Syrus needs to draw something good."

"One draw is all it takes" Aedan said

Syrus closed his eyes "I defeated Gate Guardian, all I need is the right card." He said to himself "I draw." Syrus looked at the card he drew and smiled "Now I play monster reborn to bring back Drillroid. But he won't be around long because I now sacrifice him to summon UFOroid." A cartoon flying spaceship appeared on Syrus' field (Level 6 Attack 1200 Defence 1200) "And now I play the spell card known as Power Bond. Jaden, mind if I borrow a monster."

"Sure Sy" Jaden said

"Now I fuse Jaden's Bladedge with UFOroid to summon UFOroid fighter. And his attack points are equal to the fusion monsters used to summon him." A flying platform with Bladedge standing on it appeared (Attack 3800)

Dox laughed "You fool, Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle but your monster can."

Syrus smirked "Oh yeah, when Power Bond is used the monster used to summon it has its attack points doubled." (UFORF Attack 3800-7600)

"7600 attack points" Para said in shock but then he smirked "You fool, we'll still have life points after the attack and then you'll lose thanks to Power Bonds side effect."

"He's right" Aedan said "On the turns end Jaden and Syrus will take damage to their monsters original attack points."

"Syrus still has one card in his hand, that card could be important." Theorn added

"And finally I activate Searcher, so now by discarding the top 2 cards from my deck, I can add 1 spell card from my graveyard to my hand, and the card I select is Limiter Removal, so now I can use it to double UFOroid's attack once again." (UFORF Attack 7600-15200)

"15200 attack points." The brothers said in shock."

"It's over, Dark Guardian may survive the attack but your life points are a different story, so end this duel." The Bladedge on the saucer divided down on Dark Guardian and he went through it, the monster may have survived but a shockwave blasted itself into the Paradox brothers.

 **Paradox brothers: 0000  
Jaden + Syrus: 250 (Winner)**

Everyone cheered as Syrus and Jaden won the duel, people were saying that they beat the legendary Tag Duellists. "They did it" Aedan said

"They beat the legendary Tag brothers" Neria added

"I must say I'm getting more and more impressed each day." Bastion said

"I'm just glad that Jaden gets to stay at the academy." Alexis said

"Don't you mean Jaden and Syrus" Sereda replied and Alexis blushed.

"Well let's go congratulations then" Theorn said

Chazz glared at Jaden before he kicked a chair and then he stormed off.

Crowler stared in shock "No this can't be" he said "They beat the best Tag Duellists in the World, how can this be?"

"It's simple" Professor Banner said "It was because of your excellent teaching." But then he remembered "Oh wait, they're in Slifer Red, they're in my dorm." And then Pharaoh, Banner's pet tabby cat licked Crowler's cheek to his disgust.

"That cat licked me" Crowler cried "Does it have rabies, let me see his papers call the pound!"

Banner, Dorian and Sheppard laughed at Crowler.

Solona and Daylen smiled at Jaden, two Slifer red students defeating the best Tag Duellists in the world.  
"We did it" Syrus said "I can't believe it Jay, we're here to stay."

"You're right Sy" Jaden said "we all staying."

Solona smiled at Syrus "So you see Syrus, you can be a great Duellist, you just have to believe in your deck." She said

Syrus smiled and he looked at his Power Bond card and then up into the stands where Zane watched with a small smile. "I hoped I made you proud brother" Syrus said

Then Alexis, Bastion and all of Solona's friends including Neria and Theorn jumped on stage.

"You did it" Alexis said

"You'll be a great Duellist one day" Aedan added and Jaden smiled at them all.

"Congratulations Jaden" came the voice of Chancellor Sheppard "You all did great in your duelling, you've all proven that you have the skill and more importantly, the desire to remain at the Academy." Jaden and Syrus smiled at this but then Sheppard continued "And I'm sure it will look better written."

"Huh" Jaden said

"I want a full report on this duel and why you shouldn't be in the abandoned dorm." Sheppard laughed and Jaden groaned "But because of Solona's duel, I'll change it to one week of no duelling."

"One Week on no Duelling" Jaden complained

Solona laughed "its okay Jaden, I'm not going to be able to Duel for a while because of this" she pointed to her wheelchair. Solona laughed but then she groaned in pain.

"I told you that you should have remained in the infirmary" Daylen said "You're going back there right now." Daylen then pushed Solona's wheelchair out of the Duel Arena as everyone laughed. It was then that Jaden looked towards the Paradox brother and he smiled as he pointed two fingers towards them

"That's Game"

 **Chapter end**

 **This is the end of the Tag Duel, this chapter took me a while but I have plans for more duels and longer ones at that. But I need ideas for character decks as there will be more characters being introduced soon and I need deck ideas and one from existing archetypes, but I don't want to have XYZ or Sychro monsters. Also here are the created cards:**

Sword of Negating: Equip spell  
Equip this only to a Warrior Type monster, increase its attack points by 1000, also when a monster equipped with this card attacks an opponent's monster, negate all the effects of the monster that it is attacking.

Graveyard Recovery: Normal spell card:  
Remove 1 monster in your Graveyard from play, increase your Life Points by the attack points of that monster.

Searcher: Normal Spell card:  
Discard the top 2 cards from your deck; add 1 spell card in your graveyard to your hand.

 **Next time: Crowler tries to find new help; tries to make amends and a group of Twins have a Tag duel.**


	11. Promotion Duels

**Promotion Duels**

A few weeks after the Elimination Duels, Solona seemed to have recovered from the Shadow Duel and she was walking again though Miss Fontaine told her to take it easy so she couldn't take part in the sports. Today, the Slifer reds and the Ra yellows were playing a game of baseball with the Slifers batting and the Ra's pitching. Jaden was currently batting and the Slifers currently had 2 runs with a batter on all three squares and two outs while the Ra's had no score yet as they haven't batted. Daylen was the catcher behind Jaden while Theorn was throwing the ball. Neria stood on the field while Solona was at the side watching. Everyone wore blue and white uniforms though the Ra's had yellow bands around their arms while the Slifers had red.

"Jaden keep an eye on the ball." Syrus called

"Don't worry Sy" Jaden replied "First I hit the ball then he'll score then we'll score, and we'll have a 6 run lead."

"You wish Jaden" Daylen called "We only need one more out before we change."

"Hold on Time out." Came a voice and Bastion came running in his uniform "I was working out some mathematic equations and lost track of time."

"Can you pitch?" Theorn asked

"Yes I can." Bastion said

"Pitcher change" Theorn called and he and Bastion swapped places.

"It's over with Bastion pitching" Solona said

"Ha" Jaden laughed "This isn't a written Exam Bastion. I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Oh don't worry I do." Bastion said and he threw the ball.

Jaden swung the bat but missed "Strike one" Daylen called and then "Strike two. Strike three you're out"

"NUTS!" Jaden growled

Solona laughed "Calm down Jaden it's just a game."

Then the Ra's and Slifers swapped places and Jaden managed to get the first two Ra batters but then he got sloppy. Syrus was the catcher. "Ball four, now take your base."

"Time out." Syrus called and then he looked at Jaden "Jaden what's going on here?" he asked "You got two outs and then walked the last three batters."

"Pretty Slick huh" Jaden said

"Slick?" the Slifers asked

"Yes how else would I be able to pitch Bastion?" Jaden said

"Wait you did this so you could get even with Bastion?" Syrus said

"Not to get even but to get ahead." Jaden replied "You hear that Bastion, you're going down."

Bastion smiled as he got into his batting position "Down the base line you mean." He joked "Now give me your best if you can get the bat over the plate."

"You want my best, then you can have it" Jaden said and then he threw the ball but Bastion hit the ball.

Meanwhile, Dr Crowler was walking near the baseball field grumbling "The Paradox brothers couldn't beat Jaden, Chazz couldn't beat Jaden. I have to find someone who can beat that Slifer..." Crowler was cut off when the baseball that Bastion hit him and knocked him into a pile of baseball equipment.

"Heads up" Jaden called as he went off with Syrus to find the ball only to stop when he saw Crowler stand up from the pile and glare at them.

"IT'S YOU, WHO ELSE COULD CAUSE ME SUCH PAIN!" Crowler roared at them

"That's keeping your eye on the ball" Syrus commented on the ball which was lodge in Crowler's eye which didn't help their situation.

"Sorry, it was..." Jaden started

"...my fault" Bastion said as he came running over "Sorry Dr Crowler, it was my fault. I was the one who hit the ball. Please accept my apologizes."

"No no." Crowler said "I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse."

"Huh" Jaden spoke up.

Crowler had forgotten about Jaden and Syrus and he glared at them "DO YOU TWO MIND?" he growled and Syrus and Jaden then ran off "You shouldn't be associate yourself with those slackers." Crowler told Bastion as he led him away.

Meanwhile, Daylen came over to his sister who was sitting on a bench; they had seen everything and were worried for their friend "Do you think Crowler is mad with Bastion?" Daylen asked Solona

"I don't know" Solona admitted "But I don't like this."

...

Later that day, Solona and Daylen were in their next class and were waiting for their next teacher along with the rest of the class. Solona had been back to infirmary to have a check up to see if she would be okay for Gym class again soon.

"So sister, how was the check up?" Daylen asked

"Miss Fontaine said I would be fine for Gym class in a few days. My injuries seemed to be healing." Solona replied

"Well that's good to know" Theorn said who was sitting on the row above them.

"I wonder what's happened to Bastion." Neria added, she was sitting next to Theorn and Aedan was a row above them.

Then Aedan turned towards the door as someone entered. "Here comes trouble" he commented as Chazz came in and he sat at his seat and placed is feet on the desk and his hands behind his head.

"It's good to be at the top." He said "Hey, a foot rub and an ice tea pronto." And he snapped his fingers as if he was ordering a servant around.

"Get it yourself." An Obelisk student snapped

"I'm sorry what did you say!" Chazz snapped back "I don't think I heard you."

"Doesn't he know" the same Obelisk student added

"Know what?" Chazz wondered

"Hey Chazz what do you think you are doing?" Another Blue student snapped

"Well duh what does it look like I'm doing, I'm sitting in my seat!" Chazz snapped

"I'm sorry but that's not your seat anymore now more!" the Obelisk snapped

"What are you talking about of course it's my seat it says so right here." Chazz snarled and he pointed to the front of his desk where he had his name tag to say that only he sat at this seat. But then Chazz noticed it was missing "What in the?"

"I'm sorry" the Obelisk Student snapped "But I think you'll find your name tag way over there." The student pointed to down the lecture hall where the Ra Yellows were sitting. And it was in near where Aedan was sitting.

"Great, now we have to sit near him" Neria groaned

"No way, this is all wrong!" Chazz growled "I don't belong over there with those losers." Then Crowler came in "Tell them, Dr Crowler, tell them that they're all wrong. Tell them that I belong up here."

"But you don't" Crowler laughed as he looked at Chazz with a black eye he had thanks to the baseball that hit him earlier "And you don't ever since you lost... who was it now... oh yes Mr Jaden Yuki. A SLIFER! This is why tomorrow you will duel Bastion Misawa. And if you lose to him as well then you two will switch dorms"

Chazz was shocked and angry "You mean that I become a... Ra Yellow Reject Duellist!" Chazz shouted

"Very good now only if you duelled better than you listen." Crowler mocked and then everyone in the hall except for Solona and her friends burst into laughter and then Chazz jumped from his seat and he ran away from the hall and all he could hear was the laughter of everyone in the hall.

"I WON'T BE A RA REJECT!" he roared as he ran out.

"Wow, he seems mad" Solona commented

"Well he is always thinking that he is the best" Daylen said "Now he could be demoted and no one respects him."

Neria turned to Aedan "Aedan you knew Chazz before coming here, was he always like this?"

"Well not really" Aedan answered "I l knew both Chazz and Alexis in duel prep school. We all used to be good friends and believed Duelling was fun. But everything changed when Chazz's brother came into Chazz's life. They changed him and they made him become the snobby boy he is now. All his brothers care about is taking over the world of finance, politics and Duel Monsters. They're using Chazz to show the world that they're the best and Chazz changed after that. I believed Chazz should be his own person. We ended up in an argument and our friendship fell apart after that."

"Well we did learn what Crowler wanted with Bastion earlier when he took him after the Baseball incident." Solona added.

"Oh and Miss Amell..." Crowler said and he looked at Solona "I would like to have a word after Class."

"What did you do?" Theorn asked

"I didn't do anything" Solona answered

...

Later that day after classes were over for the day, Jaden and Solona had been asked by Bastion for some help in his room.

"Okay maybe the last one wasn't a foul Ball Bastion." Jaden said

"Jaden over the central field fence normally isn't." Syrus stated

"Look" Bastion said and then he showed them the baseball bat he was carrying which had mathematical formulas written all over it "I play like I duel with formulas. You see I find that statistics, geometry and mathematics have a part in all our daily lives." Then Bastion showed them his dorm room which had mathematic equations written all over the room "Welcome to my Laboratory, my workshop, and my dorm room" then he pointed to one area of the room "That area is for spell cards." Then to another "That's for traps and that's, well you get the idea. I've cracked the ability to beat almost ever Duel monsters card made. I've memorised all these and as you can see I'm running out of room. So...?

"So what?" Jaden and Syrus asked

"... Mind helping" Bastion finished as he held up a bucket of paint and brush.

"Sure."

Soon the three of them were doing Bastions room; Bastion was on the floor with a rag while Syrus was painting a wall. Jaden was on top of a step ladder painting the roof. "Check it out, I'm Michelangelo" Jaden said laughing "Get it because I'm painting on the c...ceiling..." But Jaden began losing his balance and as he began flapping his arms around to regain his balance, he dropped the paint rag which hit Syrus and covered his face with white paint.

"You do realise that this means war Jay" Syrus said in mock anger

"Now come on Syrus. Look it was an accident" Jaden protested but panicked as Syrus picked up a bucket of paint.

"All right that's enough you two" Bastion ordered "Now give me that paint."

Syrus threw the paint and then Jaden jumped off the ladder and the paint covered Bastions face. As soon as Jaden landed, he took one look at Bastion and then burst into laughter "Oh" Bastion growled "Funny is it? Well then let's see if you're laughing at this." Bastion then shoved a paint rag full of paint into Jaden's face. Jaden shook his head in anger before grabbing a paint brush and shoving it at Bastion who kept dodging out of the way.

While the three boys were engulfed in their paint war, none of them noticed Bastion's door open and Solona and Daylen walk in. They took one look at the paint war and shook their heads.

"Boys?" Solona grumbled "They had to start a paint war." Solona was looking at her brother with her back to the boys and then some paint splashed on Solona's back "Ahhh" Solona screamed and she turned around to see Syrus who had an empty bucket of paint and he was laughing innocently

"Sorry Solona" Syrus said

But Solona was having none of that "Oh you wait till I get my hands on you!" she growled and then she grabbed a wet paint brush and slapped paint over Syrus.

"Come on sister." Daylen called "What are you doing?"

Solona just shared a look with Jaden and Bastion. Jaden smirked and threw a bucket of paint at Daylen. Daylen looked cross and then he joined in the fighting. It was a paint war after that.

Later after the paint war, the group had managed to paint the wall and were able to wash all the paint off themselves; they were all now in the Ra yellow Canteen. Jaden was laughing as he ate the foot he got.

"I don't think I've had such a good time painting" Jaden commented "You're all right Bastion."

"Yeah and so is Ra Yellows food." Syrus added

"Oh you flatter us, but I'm sure it's not much better than Slifer's food" Bastion replied and then he placed a plate on the table which had a full lobster on it.

Syrus and Jaden gasped and widened their eyes at the lobster "Trust me the closer we get to Lobster is our Dorm cat's breathe"

"Speaking of bottom dwellers, what did Dr Crowler want to speak to you about?" Syrus asked

"Oh well" Bastion replied "Crowler wants to test me to see if I can become an Obelisk Blue"

"Are you serious?" Syrus asked

"Bastion's right" Daylen said "Crowler said that he will be Duelling Chazz Princeton tomorrow, and if Bastion wins, then they'll switch dorms."

"I've never seen anyone look like that" Solona commented "Chazz looked quite angry and he ran off when he heard the news."

"Well congratulations Bastion" Jaden said "You deserve it; after all you scored the highest on the written exam and have shown Good skills in Duelling."

"Oh you flatter me." Bastion commented

"Oh and he's not the only one." Solona said "Daylen and I are going to be in a Tag Duel Tomorrow as well to see if we can become Obelisks as well..." Solona remembered her talk with Dr Crowler earlier.

 **Flashback:**

It was just after Class finished and before Solona went to back to the Ra Dorm. Solona was at the Chancellor's office to speak with Crowler. Chancellor Sheppard was there too.

"You said you wanted to see me after Class Dr Crowler." Solona said as she entered the office

"I did" Crowler said "The first thing I wanted to say is that I'm sorry about that Shadow Game incident a few weeks ago."

"Well it wasn't your entire fault" Solona said "I mean those Shadow Duellist were targeting me for that card I had."

"Well I hoped I could find a way to make it up to you." Crowler said "I was hoping that maybe you would accept a test to see if you can advance to Obelisk Blue."

"You mean you want to test me to see if I can advance" Solona said and then she had an idea "Okay, I accept, but there is a catch."

"And what is this catch?" Crowler asked

"The catch is that my Brother gets the chance as well." Solona replied "But I would like it to be a Tag Duel, and a challenge."

"You want to have a Tag Duel with your Brother?" Crowler wondered "But you have completely different decks."

"I think we can solve that." Solona replied

 **End Flashback:**

"So Crowler accepted and Daylen and I will be having a Tag Duel after Bastions Duel." Solona said

"Wow" Jaden said "It would be awesome to see how the Amell twins duel together."

...

Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Chazz was sitting in his room with the screen on. He was speaking to his two older brothers; Slade and Jagger Princeton.

"Got it Chazz?" Slade asked

"Yes" Chazz grumbled

"We can't hear you." Jagger put in

"I said I get it." Chazz growled, someone had told his brothers that his position was in danger and they decided to make sure that he stayed the best.

"Well you should hope so" Slade threatened "Because the Princeton group has a plan and we've done our part, you need to do your part."

The screen then turned off and Chazz grumbled to himself "Lousy Crowler." He grumbled "I'll show him that I'm the best and only I am the best." Then Chazz noticed that his opponent tomorrow, Bastion Misawa was walking with Jaden and Syrus to the red Dorm. "Hey, that's my opponent, and he's staying with the Slackers." He said to himself then he had a plan "If he's at the red Dorm then his dorm room will have no one inside." Chazz then left the Blue Boys dorm but was unaware that someone was following him.

When Chazz made it to the Ra yellow Dorm, he looked until he found Bastion's room. The door was locked but there was a desk outside. When he looked inside he found a deck of Duel Monster cards. Chazz smirked when he realised that this was Bastion's deck that he used in the entrance Exams. "Oh yes, Bastion can't duel if he hasn't got a deck."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" a voice demanded and Chazz gasped and turned around to see Daylen Amell standing nearby.

"I thought I heard someone enter, now place that deck back before I report you for breaking school rules." Daylen ordered

"Ha, you don't order me around Reject." Chazz growled and then he ran out of the yellow dorm through the back door.

"Oh no you don't!" Daylen yelled and he chased after him "Get back here!" Daylen soon found Chazz near the docks where he was standing near the ocean, "That's far enough Chazz."

"Good, because that's all I need to do this." Chazz replied and then without warning, he threw the deck into the ocean "Now I'll remain in my rightful place in Blue. That reject can't duel without a deck."

"You're no Duellist" Daylen growled "A duellist wouldn't go around sabotaging people's decks."

"Well, I'm still better than that reject." Chazz laughed

"Bastion is twice the Duellist you will be. I still haven't seen you beat anyone yet." Daylen growled

"Well then, I can beat you." Chazz laughed and he activated his Duel disk. "Let's Duel"

"Fine by me" Daylen said and he activated his own disk which he brought with him.

" **Duel"**

 **Daylen: 8000  
Chazz: 8000**

"Winner's first" Chazz said "And I summon Reborn Zombie in attack mode." A dead zombie like monster appeared on the field "Then I'll throw this card down and call it a turn."

"My move" Daylen said "And I think I'll summon Fire Mage in attack mode. And then I can special summon Frost Mage in attack mode." Daylen's red robed and blue robed mages appeared on the field "And now I activate Fire Mage's special ability, now by discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls so now your Reborn Zombie is destroyed." Chazz gasped as his monster was destroyed "And now both my monsters will attack you directly." Fire Mage sent a powerful fire blast from her staff while Frost sent a blizzard which struck Chazz directly.

 **Daylen: 8000  
Chazz: 4200**

"And now I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn." Daylen finished

"Pure Luck, that move was pure luck." Chazz growled, "I now play Call of the Haunted to summon back my Reborn Zombie. And then I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." The Zombie monster and a warrior dressed in dark armour appeared on the field but Daylen had a trap.

"I activate a trap card Dark Renewal" Daylen said "I can activate this trap when you summon a monster, now I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of mine to summon one Spellcaster from the graveyard."

"But wait, you don't have any spellcasters in the graveyard." Chazz protested

"Oh yes I do, remember my Fire Mage's effect." Daylen revealed and Chazz realised that the card he discarded for Fire Mage's effect must have been a powerful spellcaster. "Now I summon quite an iconic monster, I sacrifice my fire Mage and your chthonian soldier to summon the all powerful Dark Magician." Chazz's soldier and Daylen's Fire Mage vanished into the coffin and a purpled robes magician emerged from the coffin.

Chazz gasped at the monster and then sneered "That card can't help you, I'll still win this Duel, and I think I add that card."

"I don't think so." Daylen said "Because I'm leading on Life Points and I also have two powerful monsters on my field"

Chazz gasped because now he could no longer activate Inferno Reckless summon and his Chthonian Alliance to bring out his powerful soldier, so Chazz had no choice but to end his turn."

As soon as Daylen drew his card, he smirked "This Duel's over Chazz." He said "I sacrifice my Frost Mage in order to summon out my Battlemage in attack mode." The Blue robed Mage disappeared and was replaced by a Male Spellcaster wearing Steel Armour and a blue hood and holding a large staff (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "Now Dark Magician, destroy that Reborn Zombie with Dark Magic Attack." Dark Magician sent a powerful blast from his staff which destroyed Reborn Zombie.

 **Chazz: 3200  
Daylen: 8000**

"And now Battlemage, attack Chazz directly with Battle Spell." Daylen ordered and then he sent a blast of magic from his staff which looked like a sword being thrust from his staff which plunged right into Chazz.

 **Chazz: 700  
Daylen: 8000**

"I've still got Life points and cards which can help me." Chazz said "You're just lucky."

"Sorry Chazz but there won't be a next turn" Daylen revealed "Because my Battlemage can attack twice each turn so end this Duel." Battlemage sent another blast which struck Chazz and ending the Duel.

 **Chazz: 0000  
Daylen: 8000 (Winner)**

"Pure Luck!" Chazz growled "That was just pure luck."

"Wrong Chazz, people like you just come up with excuses when you fail, that's why you'll never be a great Duellist if you act like that. Let's see how you do against Bastion because he always has a plan." Daylen said and he walked back to the Yellow Dorm and then Chazz followed afterwards grumbling to himself.

Meanwhile, unknown to the both of them, their duel had been watched by three people. Zane and Alexis had been on their way back from the lighthouse when they found Aedan who revealed that he saw Chazz leave the Blue Dorm and had gone to the Yellow Dorm. They had seen the Duel between Daylen and Chazz and they looked at each other.

"That Amell boy sure has good skill" Alexis said "He took out Chazz without losing one Life point."

"Well Daylen did have a bit of trouble with me" Aedan said "Though my deck is good against Spellcasters type monsters."

"Well we'll just have to see how well the Amells work together in their Tag Duel Tomorrow." Zane added

...

The next day, Jaden was fast asleep with Syrus and Chumley. Because they recently painted Bastion's room, he was also sleeping here for the night. But Jaden was woken up by someone pounding on the door. "Jaden, Jaden" the person called

Jaden yawned and then he opened the door to see the Card shop owner Dorothy standing at the door. "What's up?" Jaden asked

"I was at the docks unloading some supplies and then I saw it, cards tossed everywhere." Dorothy explained

"Tossed!" Jaden exclaimed and then he ran out along with the others in his room.

"Careful now boys" Dorothy called after them

When they made it to the docks they were all shocked to see that someone had thrown an entire deck into the ocean. "That's Ring of Destruction, and Vorse Raider." Jaden gasped "Bastion, these are all of your cards."

"It my own fault" Bastion explained "This deck was in the desk I moved to the hallway yesterday when we were painting."

"Who would do this?" Syrus wondered "Your Duel exam is in less than an hour."

"Well it must be someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue" Jaden said "And I think I know who."

"Chazz?" Chumley guessed

"Remember what Solona said." Jaden put in "She said that if Bastion won then Chazz would be demoted."

Later the four of them arrived at the Duelling arena where Chazz and Dr Crowler were waiting "So I see you've arrived Reject." Chazz said "And I see you've brought friends, I hope you duel better than the company you keep."

"Chazz!" Jaden growled "How could you, why did you dump Bastion's deck into the ocean?"

"Pardon!" Crowler gasped

"I don't know what he's talking about Crowler, I didn't do a thing." Chazz replied

"Oh is that so!" came a voice.

Jaden turned and he saw who it was "Zane, Alexis, Solona, Daylen, and Aedan?"

"I saw you Chazz" Alexis said "This morning by the water when Daylen chased you there. You tossed those cards in the water in front of Daylen." Everyone gasped "I normally wouldn't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck."

"Yeah no joke" Jaden agreed "That's low even for you."

"Oh come on, who says I wasn't dumping my own cards, Bastion and I just have similar decks." Chazz explained

"That's a lie!" Daylen growled "I saw you steal that deck from Bastion's desk."

"And I saw you leave the Blue Dorm" Aedan added "I saw the entire thing."

"Hey no one calls Chazz Princeton a Thief!" Chazz growled

"OK you're not, now let's Duel." Bastion said

"But Bastion, you don't have a deck." Syrus replied

"A good Duellist always has more than one deck." Bastion replied and then he opened his blazer to reveal 6 pouches which had extra decks in.

Chazz growled because now his plan had been foiled "Okay fine" he growled "Keep your 6 crummy decks because all I need is this one." Chazz brought out one deck and the he and Bastion got in position. "Get ready to lose reject."

" **DUEL"**

 **Chazz: 8000  
Bastion: 8000**

"Elite duellist first" Chazz stated "And I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." Chazz's dark warrior appeared on the field "Then I'll throw a card facedown and end there."

"That's all" Bastion remarked "Well let me show you my moves, I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode." A dinosaur like monster made of brown coloured water appeared on Bastion's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And now my Hydrogeddon will destroy that Chthonian Soldier." Hydrogeddon sent a blast of water from his mouth which engulfed and destroyed Chthonian Soldier."

"You fool." Chazz said "When Chthonian soldier is attacked; you take the same damage that I do."

 **Chazz: 7600  
Bastion: 7600**

"He walked into that one" Alexis said

"I wouldn't be so sure." Solona said "I think Bastion has a plan."

"Solona is right" Bastion said "Your monster is not the only one with a special ability; I can now activate Hydrogeddon special ability, so now when he destroyed a monster I can summon another Hydrogeddon." A second Hydrogeddon appeared on the field "Now my second Hydrogeddon will attack directly." The second Hydrogeddon sent a second blast of brown water which engulfed Chazz

 **Chazz: 6000  
Bastion: 7600**

"I end my turn there." Bastion finished

Chazz growled "You'll pay for that." He growled "My draw and I'll start by activating Call of the Haunted to summon back my Chthonian Soldier from the graveyard. Then I play the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon, now since I summoned a monster with 1500 attack points or less, we can now both summon monsters from our deck that have the same name as the ones on the Field. So I summon two more Chthonian soldiers." Two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared on Chazz's field while a third Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastions.

"It doesn't make any sense." Alexis muttered "It doesn't matter how many of those Soldiers Chazz has on his field. They still don't have enough attack points to defeat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves they won't" Zane said

"Yeah, Chazz must have a plan" Aedan added

"Now I play the equip spell Chthonian Alliance which I equip to Chthonian Soldier so now he gains 800 attack points for every monster with the same name." The Chthonian Soldier which had the equip spell grew so it was a giant and then his attack points increased. (CS Attack 1200-3600) "And now my Soldier will destroy one of those dirty water creatures." The Chthonian Soldier with the spell slashed one of the Hydrogeddons with his sword which caused the monster to evaporate into nothing.

 **Chazz: 6000  
Bastion: 5600**

"I'll end my turn there." Chazz finished "You're turn Reject."

"With pleasure" Bastion said and then he drew a card from his deck "Now I'll start by summoning Oxygeddon in attack mode." A large winged Dinosaur like monster made of blue air appeared on Bastion's field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 800) "And now my Hydrogeddons will destroy those weaker Soldiers."

Both the Hydrogeddons attacked the weaker soldiers and destroyed them "Forget Reject, when Chthonian Soldier is attacked you take the same damage as I do.

 **Chazz: 5200  
Bastion: 4800**

"Why is Bastion doing that, he's only hurting himself." Syrus protested

"No Syrus he's fine." Jaden replied

"Bastion's playing smart." Zane said

"But how?"

"You see Neria" Daylen explained "The Chthonian Soldier equipped with Chthonian Alliance has 3600 attack points."

"Yeah, it would take a very powerful monster to destroy." Solona continued "Unless..."

To prove her point, the Soldier equipped with the spell shrank down to size and its attack points decreased. (CS 3600-2000)

Syrus now understood "Wait I see, to eliminate that Spell's advantage and lower the Big Soldier's attack points."

"You see Syrus." Aedan stated "In order to defeat the Soldier, Bastion has to give up some Life Points."

"It's your move Chazz." Bastion finished

Chazz smirked as he drew his card "This is it, the beginning of the end for you." He snarled "Because no I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier and discard my entire hand so I can summon Infernal Incinerator." The Soldier vanished and was replaced by a large demon like inset creature with a small human body on the head (Level 6 Attack 2800 Defence 1800) "And he gains 200 Attack points for every monster on your field so he gains 600 Attack points." (II Attack 2800-3400)

"3400 Attack point?" Jaden questioned "But then Bastion's about to take a big hit."

"Infernal Incinerator, destroy one of those Dirty water beast." Infernal Incinerator let out a fireball from his mouth which engulfed Hydrogeddon and destroyed him.

 **Chazz: 5200  
Bastion 2800**

"Oh man, Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half, he's losing the Duel." Syrus said

"Don't worry Syrus, Bastion has a plan." Daylen said

"Make your move reject." Chazz growled

"With pleasure." Bastion said "And I'll start with Monster reborn to summon back my Hydrogeddon. And then I activate the Spell card Bonding H20 so now I can sacrifice my 2 Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon which allows me to summon Water Dragon." A large Dragon made of water appeared on Bastion's field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "Also since the number of monsters on my field decreased, your Infernal Incinerator's attack points decrease as well." (II Attack 3400-3000)

"That doesn't matter because my monster's still stronger than yours." Chazz smirked

"I don't think so" Bastion said "Because my Water Dragon has a special ability, you see when he's face up on the field, the attack points of Fire Attribute and Pyro type monsters automatically become zero."

"But Infernal Incinerator is a Fire Attribute monster." Chazz gasped as his eyes widened in shock. (II Attack 3000-0000)

"Now Water Dragon attack, Hydro Blast." Bastion commanded and Water Dragon sent a burst of water from his mouth which destroyed Chazz's monster.

 **Chazz: 2400  
Bastion 2800**

Chazz growled "Pure Luck that was just Pure Luck!"

"No it was skill Chazz" Bastion said "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Of course Reject, but I will win this Duel." Chazz said angrily "I activate Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Chazz and Bastion did that "Now I activate Foolish Burial which allows me to discard one monster from my deck to the graveyard. Then I'll play my own Monster reborn which allows me to summon the monster I discarded, so come on out Despair from the Dark." A large demon like monster with horns on its head and purple clawed hands appeared on Chazz's field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 3000) "And now I activate the Spell card Axe of Despair which allows me to increase his attack points by 1000." A large double headed axe appeared in the Despair's clawed hands. (DFTD Attack 2800-3800) "And now my Despair will destroy that Water Dragon." The Despair swung his axe which slashed Water Dragon in two and destroyed the dragon.

 **Chazz: 2400  
Bastion: 1800**

"Sorry Chazz but when Water Dragon is destroyed I can summon 2 Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon from my graveyard." The Three monsters returned the field.

"Those weaklings can't save you from this card Zombie Bite." Chazz sneered "Since I have 1 Zombie monster on my field, I can destroy one of your monsters and then you take damage equal to half its attack points so goodbye Oxygeddon." The Oxygeddon shattered and Bastion took more damage. "Make your last move Reject.

 **Chazz: 2400  
Bastion: 900**

"Oh man this is not good" Syrus said "Bastion is down to his last 900 Life points."

"Don't worry Sy" Jaden said "Bastion always has a plan."

"Just face it reject, you've lost." Chazz laughed

"Oh no I haven't, in fact I've already done all the maths." Bastion laughed as he drew his card

"All the maths, does that mean?" Crowler questioned

"Bastion has been planning this from the very start" Jaden finished

"I'll start with Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back Oxygeddon." Bastion started and his oxygen monster returned

"What's that going to do?" Chazz demanded

"These cards may not have enough power to destroy your Despair but I have the right monster right here in my hand which I have been waiting to use." Bastion replied "I sacrifice all three of my monsters so I can summon out The Tripper Mercury."

"Wait, The Tripper Mercury, you mean a Legendary Planet Monster?" Solona gasped

"No way" Chazz gasped as well.

A woman dressed in large blue armour and a white came and holding a sword in each hand appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "Sure she may not be as powerful as your Despair but her ability will deal with that." Bastion added "Now all your monsters lose attack points equal to their original." The Despair's attack points decreased as the Tripper Mercury's armour shone bright (DFTD Attack 3800-1000) "And now my Legendary Planet Monster will destroy that Despair." Bastion added and then the Tripper Mercury slashed one sword and destroyed the Despair.

 **Chazz: 1400  
Bastion: 900**

"And now I can activate my Tripper Mercury's second effect so now she can attack again." Bastion added and Chazz's eyes widened as he realised that he lost and there was nothing he could do. Then the Tripper Mercury slashed her second sword at Chazz, ending the Duel.

 **Chazz: 0000  
Bastion: 900 (Winner)**

Chazz glared at Bastion as he stood up again "Pure Luck!" he growled "You drew one lucky card and beat me."

"No Chazz" Bastion replied "I was prepared to beat you with several dozen other cards as well. But deny it if you wish, just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah prove it!" Chazz snarled

"Very well then look at this." Bastion pulled out one of the cards he got from the ocean which was a Vorse Raider that had an equation written on it. "A card I fished from the ocean, with a formula I wrote on it. Of course you could have written the formula but then the math would have probably been wrong and it's not. Chazz, you stole, you lied, you cheated, and you lost. You deserve to be demoted."

Chazz glared and then he lowered his head "This can't be."

Crowler clapped as he walked on to the stage "Congratulations Bastion" he said "Well done and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

Bastion smiled "I thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I must turn it down."

This caused everyone to gasped "Bastion why?" Jaden asked

"You deserve this promotion" Solona added

"Yeah my sister's right." Daylen added

Bastion smiled "I'd rather not become an Obelisk until I know that I'm the best Duellist in Ra Yellow and I'm not. That is you two Amells."

"Us?" Daylen and Solona said at the same time.

"And also I'd rather beat my rival which would be none other than Jaden Yuki." Bastion added

"What me?" Jaden smirked "Then you want a duel, like right now?"

"Jaden aren't you forgetting that my sister and I have still got our Duel." Daylen questioned

"Well that Duel will take place this afternoon." Crowler said "And everyone will be watching, people really want to see how the Amell Twins duel together."

"All right then we should prepare our decks." Daylen said as he left.

"I just hope we have a challenge." Solona added

…

Later that day, nearly every student was in the Duel Arena where they would watch the Tag Duel with the Amell twins. People were wondering how they would do since they had completely different decks. Theorn, Neria, Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Kallian and Faren sat together while Zane and Alexis stood on the top of the balcony. Though they did notice that some people were missing.

"Hey where are Aedan and Sereda?" Neria asked

"I don't know." Theorn replied

Then Dr Crowler's voice came over a microphone "Welcome students of Duel Academy, today we will have a Tag Duel to see if two Ra Yellows can get into the Obelisk Blue Dorm. First up with have our Ra Yellow Students, Solona and Daylen Amell. The Amell twins." Solona and Daylen walked onto the stage as their friend cheered "And then their opponents are two of our best Duellists in the Blue dorm as they want a challenge, please welcome Aedan Cousland and Sereda Aeducan." Solona friends gasped as Aedan and Sereda came onto the stage and got into place.

"So that's where they went." Theorn said

"How do you think they'll do?" Kallian questioned

"Well we haven't seen Aedan and Sereda Duel yet but we haven't seen the Amells duel together and even when they're alone they're great Duellists." Jaden said

"Well Aedan's deck is going to give Daylen problems as his deck is strong against Spellcasters." Alexis said

"We'll just have to see how they do." Zane replied

On the duelling field, Sereda smiled "Solona, you and your brother may be old friends of mine, but that doesn't mean that we'll going to go easy on you."

"I don't want you too." Solona said and then everyone activate their Duel disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Sereda + Aedan: 8000  
Solona + Daylen: 8000**

"I'll start this duel off." Solona said "And I activate Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards as long as I discard 2. Then I'll throw three cards facedown and end there."

"But you didn't summon anything, why?" Aedan asked

"Because since I didn't normal summon, I can activate the effect of my Red Eyes Wyvern in my graveyard." Solona said "By banishing him I can summon 1 red eyes monster in my graveyard, so I summon the second monster I discarded which was my Red Eyes Black Dragon." Everyone gasped when Solona large black scaled dragon appeared on the field.

"Wow" Syrus said "She summoned that dragon out on her first turn."

"Yeah and she did it using a clever tactic." Bastion added "She really is skilled.

"Clever move" Aedan said "Now let me show you mine. I activate the field spell Therinfall Redoubt so now all templar monster gain 500 attack points while all spellcasters lose 500. Though neither of us can activate spell cards." The field changed to a large castle training yard "And now since you control one monster and I don't, I can special summon Knight Captain in attack mode." A warrior wearing heavy steel armour with a fiery sword engraved on it appeared on Aedan's field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1900) "And then I'll normal summon my Templar Healer to the field in defence mode." A young woman wearing the Templar armour but also a green robed under it as well as a green hood appeared and was kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1500) "And remember my monsters gain 500 attack and defence." Aedan added. (KC Attack 2500-3000, TH Defence 1500-2000) "Then I'll end my turn Aedan finished

Daylen then did his first move "Sorry Aedan, but your field spell won't be around for long because I summon breaker the Magic Warrior and when he's summoned, he gains a spell counter. Now by removing it, I can destroy your Field spell." The Field spell shattered and Aedan's monsters lost their attack points. "Now I pay 1000 Life points to activate the spell cars Dark Magic Veil, so now I can summon my Dark Magician to the field from my hand." The purpled robes Magician appeared on the field which shocked everyone.

"Wow" Jaden said "These two really are good, they both summoned a high level monster on their first turn."

"Yeah but this duel's only just started" Theorn stated.

Chancellor Sheppard smiled "Those two really are skilled Duellist."

Crowler agreed "Oh yes they sure are."

 **Aedan + Sereda: 8000  
Solona + Daylen: 7000**

"Now I'll throw one card facedown and then end my turn." Daylen finished

"My move" Sereda said "And I think I'll throw one monster facedown and then a card facedown and that'll do."

Solona then did her next move 'That facedown monster must be a trap' she thought "I summon Kabiaman in attack mode." Everyone gasped as many of them knew what was going to happen next "And now I'll sacrifice him in order to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." The large dragon appeared on the field "And don't think I'm going to fall into your trap Sereda, that facedown monster is a trap which is why I'm going to activate Burst Steam of Destruction."

"My god" Bastion gasped "That card will affect this whole Duel."

"Why is that?" Syrus asked

"When Burst Steam of Destruction is played when you have Blue Eyes White Dragon in the field, it destroyed all monsters on your opponent's field, though Blue Eyes cannot attack this turn." Neria explained

"Just like Neria said, now all your monsters are destroyed on both your fields" Solona stated and then Aedan's Knight Captain and Healer shattered as well as Sereda's face down monster. "Now my Blue eyes may not be able to attack but I still have my Red Eyes, so go Inferno Fire Blast." The Red Eyes fired a large fireball at Aedan which exploded

 **Aedan + Sereda: 5600  
Solona + Daylen: 7000**

"Now it's your move." Solona finished

"Great move Solona" Aedan said "I can see why you're a great Duellist, but now I activate Foolish Burial to send one card from my deck to the graveyard, then I play monster reborn which allows me to summon back the monster I discarded, so come on out Knight Commander." A large warrior with full plate armour and helmet appeared on the field holding a large silver sword (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "And now I activate his effect to summon back my Knight Captain to the field. And then I'll equip my Commander with Knight Commander Armour which gives him 1000 extra attack points and my Captain with Lyrium Sword which gives him 500 extra attack points." The armour that the Commander wore glowed brighter while the Captain's sword turned into a glowing blue one. (K Com Attack 2700-3700 KC Attack 2500-3000) "Now my Commander will destroy that Dark Magician while Captain will destroy that Breaker." Both of Daylen's monsters were destroyed and he was dealt damage.

 **Aedan + Sereda: 5600  
Solona + Daylen: 4400**

"Why did he destroy Daylen's monsters?" Kallian asked

"Because when it's Daylen's move, Daylen can only attack with monsters on his field so now Daylen can't attack unless he summons a new powerful monster." Theorn replied

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Aedan finished

"My move" Daylen stated "And I'll start with monster reborn to summon back my Magician." The dark Magician reappeared on the field "Then I play Thousand Knives to destroy that Knight Commander." Aedan's Knight Commander shattered "Now I summon Elemental Mag in attack mode. The multicoloured robed spellcaster appeared on the field "and since you control a light monster, I can draw 1 card which I'll now activate, Elemental Mastery which gives my Elemental Mage an extra 1000 attack points." (EM Attack 1700- 2700) "And with my Heroic Aura as my last spell, now both my monsters gain 500 attack points for this turn." (EM Attack 2700-3200 DM Attack 2500-3000) "Now Elemental Mage, destroy that Knight Captain." Elemental Mage sent a powerful blast of magic from the staff and destroyed Knight Captain.

"Sorry but by destroying Lyrium Sword, you take 500 points of damage." Aedan stated

 **Aedan + Sereda: 5400  
Solona + Daylen: 3900**

"They walked right into that one." Alexis said

"Well you can't know every card effect." Zane added

"Well I still have one more attack so go Dark Magician, attack then directly." Daylen said

"Sorry Daylen but I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted which brings back my Knight Commander." Aedan said and the monster reappeared.

"He's still destroyed though." Daylen said and the Commander was destroyed again.

 **Aedan + Sereda: 5100  
Solona + Daylen: 3900**

"I end my turn there." Daylen said

"My move now" Sereda said "And I activate Monster Reborn to summon back my Dwarven Scout back from the graveyard which was the monster that Solona destroyed earlier with her spell. But now I'll sacrifice my scout and 1000 Life points to activate Anvil of the Void which allows me to summon out Dwarven Stone Golum to the field." The scout disappeared and was replaced by a large moving statue made of stone (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500)

 **Aedan + Sereda: 4100  
Solona + Daylen: 3900**

"And now I'll activate his effect to discard one card and destroy that Blue Eyes." Sereda added and Stone Golem powered up and then he sent a powerful punch from one of his fists which shattered the White scaled Dragon. "Then my Golem will destroy that Dark Magician since he now has less life points." Stone Golem's punch destroyed Daylen's Dark Magician."

 **Aedan + Sereda: 4100  
Solona + Daylen: 3400**

"Then to end my turn I'll play swords of revealing Light which prevents you from attacking for three turns." Sereda said "It's your move."

"My draw" Solona said "I may not be able to attack but I can boast up my defence, but first I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I'll summon Masked Dragon to the field, but he won't be around for long because I activate my trap card Dragon's rebirth which allows me to sacrifice my Masked Dragon and summon my Blue Eyes in my hand." A new Blue Eyes appeared on Solona's field "Also if you think your life points are safe you're wrong because I still have my Red Eyes Black Dragon which allows me to activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast so now you take damage equal to Red Eye's attack points though he can't attack this turn, though my dragon can't attack anyway thanks to your swords." Red Eyes Black Dragon let out a fire blast from his mouth which engulfed Aedan.

 **Aedan + Sereda: 1700  
Solona + Aedan: 3400**

"Then I'll end my turn." Solona finished

"My turn then" Aedan said "Since there is not a lot I can do I'll just throw one monster facedown and end there."

"That's not much but it's my turn now." Daylen stated "I'll also throw a monster in defence mode and then end my turn by throwing one card facedown."

"That's not much as well but it's my turn." Sereda announced "I'll start by activating my Golum's effect by discarding one card to destroy that Blue Eyes." Solona's second Blue eyes shattered "Then I'll summon my Dwarven Soldier in attack mode but he won't be here for long because now I'll sacrifice my Stone Golum and my soldier to summon the more advanced Golum, the Dwarven Steel Golum." The stone Golum was engulfed in lava and was replaced by a huge monster made of steel. (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 3000) "My Steel Golum will destroy that Red Eyes." The Stone Golem sent a powerful punch from his stone fist which destroyed Solona's red eyes."

 **Aedan + Sereda: 1700  
Solona + Daylen: 2800**

"Then I'll end my turn." Sereda finished

"Now it's my turn." Solona said "And I'll start by activating Card of Sanctity so now we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." All four players drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. "Now I'll activate the spell card Return of the Dragon Lords which allows me to summon back my Blue eyes from the Graveyard." The first Blue eyes returned to the field "Now I'll activate monster Reincarnation to discard 1 card in order to get the second Blue eyes back from the graveyard and add it to my hand. Then I'll activate Polymerisation to fuse the two blue eyes in my hand to summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." Solona discarded her Blue Eyes in her hand and the Blue Eyes on her field vanished in a bright light and was replaced by a large blue and white scaled dragon with the two heads of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"That's a good monster." Neria said in the stands.

"Yeah but it's not that much powerful that the original Blue Eyes." Syrus muttered

"Well it must have some kind of effect that makes it worth summoning." Jaden said "That is a sweet monster, I sure can't wait when I get the chance to Duel Solona myself."

"Jaden Solona has been able to summon out powerful monster several times, are you sure you can defeat that?" Syrus asked

"Well as people are wondering what my dragon's effect is here you go." Solona said "My Twin Burst dragon can attack twice each turn and cannot be destroyed in battle. Also monsters that cannot be destroyed in battle are not safe from my dragon because at the turns end, if my dragon has attacked a monster that wasn't destroyed, then I can banish that monster at the turn's end."

Everyone gasped at the effect "Now that card would be difficult to overcome." Bastion said

"Of course thanks to your swords spell I cannot attack this turn so it's your move." Solona finished

Aedan drew his card "I should thank you Solona." He said to everyone's confusion "Because thanks to your card I can now activate the trap card Annulment. Now when this card is activated, I can discard 5 cards in my hand and then I can destroy every card on the field."

"But that includes your monsters as well." Daylen said "Why would you do that?"

"Well I can discard two cards to prevent my Steel Golum from being destroyed" Sereda replied.

"Yes and now every card on the field will be destroyed." Aedan said and then there was a glow which destroyed every card on the field except for Sereda's Golum as she discarded two cards to save it. But then the light cleared, Solona's Twin Burst Dragon was still on the field. "Wait how come that card is still on the field."

"Because of the effect of my Return of the Dragon Lords, because by removing it from play, I can prevent my Twin burst from being destroyed." Solona explained.

Aedan looked at her "A good move" he said "But my turn's not done." He looked at Sereda "Can I borrow one of the dwarves in your graveyard?"

"You sure can." Sereda replied

"Right, I remove my Knight Captain and Sereda's Dwarven Soldier from play; this allows me to summon the all powerful Knight Divine in attack mode." A new Templar monster wearing a long red and white robe with armour above it and holding a ceremonial sword and shield appeared on Aedan's field (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "Now I'll activate his ability so by sacrificing 1000 Life points I can destroy all your cards." Solona's dragon shattered and this time she couldn't save it. "Now Knight Divine, end this duel with Divine justice Slash."

 **Aedan + Sereda: 700  
Solona + Daylen: 2800**

"Oh no, this duel's over" Bastion said as everyone gasped

"No it's not" Daylen said "Because you've declared an attack, I can special summon my Quick mage to the field in defence mode which absorbs your attack." The small mage appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1000)

"Sorry Daylen but when my monster my Knight Divine attacks a monster in defence mode then he difference between my Divine's attack points and your monster defence points is dealt to you as damage." Quick Mage was destroyed and Daylen was dealt damage thanks to Knight Divine's effect.

 **Aedan + Sereda: 700  
Solona + Daylen: 800**

"There're still in the game" Jaden said

"Yeah but Daylen's got to make a good move now." Theorn said

"Make your move." Aedan finished

"It's all up to me now." Daylen said and then he drew his card. When he looked at it, he smiled "Sorry Aedan and Sereda, it's been a good duel but this duel ends here, because now it's time to see my sister and I's teamwork. First I activate my own Monster Reincarnation which allows me to add my Dark Magician from the graveyard to my hand. Now I play my own Polymerisation which allows me to fuse my Dark Magician and Buster Blader to summon the all powerful Dark Paladin." Everyone gasped as an armoured version of Dark Magician wearing dark greenish armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2400)

Aedan and Sereda widened their eyes as since they studied, they knew Dark Paladin's effect. Bastion smiled "Now that is teamwork." He said

"How is that teamwork?" Kallian asked

"Because Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon monster on the field and graveyard, and Solona has several in her graveyard." Bastion replied

"Yeah she has two Blue Eyes, her twin burst, her Red Eyes and her Masked Dragon so that's 5 in her graveyard." Jaden said "That means..."

"Now Dark Paladin gains 2500 attack points thanks to the dragons in my sister's graveyard." Daylen said and Dark Paladin absorbed the attack points of Solona's dragons (DP Attack 2900-5400)

"5400 attack points." Alexis gasped

"It's over." Zane said "They've won."

"Now Dark Paladin, destroy that Steel Golum and the rest of their Life points." Daylen explained and Dark Paladin swung his staff and sent a shockwave with destroyed the Steel Golum."

 **Aedan + Sereda: 0000  
Solona + Daylen: 800 (Winner)**

"They did it." Theorn gasped

"They won" Neria yelled as well.

Aedan and Sereda smiled at Daylen and Solona "You did well, and welcome to the Blue dorm" Aedan said

"Thank you." Solona and Daylen said at the same time.

Then Chancellor Sheppard's voice came over the microphone "The winner of this Duel is Solona and Daylen Amell. Since they won the Duel they are hereby promoted to Obelisk Blue."

Jaden and Syrus ran down to the stage "Congratulations Solona." Jaden said "You're a really good Duelist; I hope we can duel someday."

"One day we will Jaden." Solona said

"But before you go to Blue I say we celebrate in the Ra Canteen." Theorn said

"I would like that." Daylen said "I would like to send one last day there before we I leave."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Well this is the Promotion Duels. The Duel between Chazz and Daylen wasn't planned at first but I added that in. Bastion's Water deck will be the deck he uses from now on. But Updates on my stories may be a bit slower now because I'm working on my own Fictionpress stories. Please visit my Fictionpress account, the link is on my profile, if you want to see them. Some future chapters will be quite small as they have only got a few short duels in them.**

 **Next time: Solona and Daylen move up in the school while an escaped experiment causes trouble on the Island while a rival leaves.**

 **This is the created Card Chazz used, if you want to read the cards that my OCs used then look at my profile.**

Zombie bite: Normal Spell.  
When you have 1 Zombie monster on your field, destroy one card on your opponent's field then your opponent take damage equal to half that monster's attack points."


	12. Monkey Madness

**Monkey Madness**

In the forest surrounding Duel Academy, there was some kind of building which was coloured green so it was hard to see as it blended in with the colour of the forest. Not many people at Duel Academy knew that this building existed. In fact most people who did know about this building believed that it was abandoned because of what went on in the building. The building was an animal testing lab and some scientists believed that they could teach animals such as monkeys to Duel.

There was a loud crash in the building. 'CODE RED I REPEAT CODE RED' a voice came over the microphone as a monkey wearing a helmet with red lights and the monkey had a duel disk on his arm broke out from his cage and ran through the ventilation as he tried to escape. The guards grabbed tranquilizer guns as they tried to find the creature. "Hurry" the head scientist said "We can't afford to lose such a valuable specimen." But it was too late to capture the monkey as the monkey escaped through the ventilation and then ran into the forest.

...

It was the day after Solona and Daylen had beaten Sereda and Aedan in their promotion Duel. After the Duel, Neria and Theorn had given a party in the Ra canteen to celebrate. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Kallian had joined them with Solona's permission. This would be the last day that the Amell Twins would be in the same dorm as now they would be split into the boy's blue dorm and the girls blue dorm. Now Solona was in her room as she had dressed into the Obelisk Blue girl's uniform which was a white top with blue lining along the colour and other areas. She also wore a blue skirt instead of the yellow one she wore before.

"You ready?" the spirit of Urthemiel asked

"I sure am." Solona replied "Though I am worried since I won't have Daylen to help me."

"Don't worry" Urthemiel said "Sereda and Alexis are good people and you won't have to worry about boys flirting with you as there won't be any."

Solona groaned, before she arrived at Duel Academy she had a problem at Domino city with boys who tended to flirt with her a lot which annoyed her. But Daylen was always there to protect her and he would not let anyone hurt his sister. "Well I guess I should go now." Solona said and the spirit of Urthemiel disappeared. Solona had packed up her belongings and then she took one last look at her old room before she left and she ran into her brother who was now dressed in an Obelisk Blue Blazer. Solona noticed the look on her brother's face "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Daylen said "It just that some boys from Obelisk Blues are just snobs and I'm worried that I'll have problems."

"Hey, Aedan and Zane will be able to help you" Solona said "Now we should go to our new home. I'll see you later at class."

...

Solona had walked from the Ra dorm and towards the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm which was not that far from the Yellow dorm as she just had to walk around the lake and she was at the dorm. When Solona arrived at the Dorm, she saw that the head of the Obelisk Blue girl dorm, Miss Fontaine was there as well as Sereda and Alexis along with Alexis' friends; Jasmine and Mindy.

"Hello Solona and Welcome to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm." Fontaine said

"Well thanks I guess" Solona said nervously as she was quite worried.

"Don't worry Solona" Alexis said "Come on I'll show you around."

So Alexis and Sereda showed Solona around the dorm and she was shocked by what was there. The Blue Dorm looked like a palace from the outside and the inside of the dorm proved it. The furniture was defiantly what rich people would have in their house as the couches and chairs were soft and comfortable. The chairs in the Ra Yellow Dorm were okay but these new chairs were much softer. The bedrooms in the yellow dorm looked like a single apartment building while the Bedrooms in the Blue dorm were like a master bedroom in a house. Every room had its own TV set and radio all well as a four post bed with curtains. The furniture in the bedrooms were also made from high quality wood. And every room had its own bathroom with a shower. The floors were also had carpets and the walls had pictures of great Duellists as well as a girls only hot springs and swimming pool.

"So what do you think of the dorm Solona?" Mindy asked

"Well it may take time for me to get use to all the luxury here." Solona replied and everyone laughed

"Just watch out from some of the girls here." Alexis said "Some of the girls here are just like Chazz and they think that they're better than everyone else." Alexis then pointed to a girl with long purple hair and black boots "That's Missy, she totally creeps me out. She may be a good Duellist with her insect deck but she's also a bully so it's best to stay clear from her."

"Thanks for the warning." Solona said

...

While Solona went to the Blue Girls Dorm, Daylen had gone to his new dorm at the Blue Boy's dorm. He was now wearing the Obelisk Blue blazer which was dark blue and it dangled below his waist. When he got to the Blue Dorm, he saw that Dr Crowler was waiting for him along with Aedan and Zane.

"Ah Mr Amell, welcome to Obelisk Blue." Crowler greeted

"Thank you Dr Crowler." Daylen replied "I hope that I prove to be worthy of being here."

"I'm sure that you'll do fine." Crowler said "Anyway, Zane here will show you to your room."

So Zane and Aedan led Daylen into the Boys dorm where he saw that it was like a giant mansion which had a grand staircase and there were Obelisk Blue students all over the place chanting though some were glaring at him.

"Sadly Daylen many of the Blues here are just like Chazz." Aedan said "Many of them will look down on you because you were a Ra Yellow before. That is reason enough for them to bully you so it's best to stay clear of them."

"I will thank you." Daylen said

"So what do you think of your new home?" Zane asked

"Well it looks like a place where rich people will live. My family was well off but not this rich." Daylen answered "Though I will miss having my sister to talk to. We were always close when we were young. I had to protect her from flirters a few times." Aedan laughed at that.

...

While Daylen and Solona had gone to their new dorms, someone was leaving their dorm. Chazz Princeton was angry that he had been humiliated several times and forced to become a Ra Yellow but he wasn't having any of that. So he had packed his bags and was dropping out of Duel Academy. Chazz took one last look at Duel Academy building before he left. "So long Duel Academy" Chazz said to himself "You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore."

...

Later that day after Solona and Daylen had settled into their dorms, they were now in their next class which was being done by professor Banner. Solona and Daylen now sat with the other Obelisk Blues with Daylen sitting next to Aedan while Solona sat with Sereda and Alexis. Though they both noticed that Chazz was missing. In fact no one had seen his for some time. Zane said that he had left the Obelisk Blue dorm before Daylen arrived and Aedan noticed that his stuff was missing. Ever since his loss with Bastion and since everyone now knew that he had thrown someone's deck into the ocean, people had been calling him a loser. While Chazz may have been mean and a bully, Aedan still felt sorry as he blamed Chazz's older brothers who kept pushing him all the time to be the best which made him arrogant.

Then Solona noticed that Jaden was asleep in class again which caused Solona to shake her head. If Jaden weren't a good duellist then he would have most likely have been expelled. He never paid much attention in class and he spent more time asleep than learning, that was why he always failed the written exams and tests because he didn't know the knowledge and he also kept on sleeping through them.

Jaden was woken up from his nap by Syrus.

"Jaden, Jaden." Syrus called

Jaden began waking up from his nap "Oh hey Sy, what's wrong?" he asked

"It's terrible Jaden" Syrus said shocked "It's Chazz, he's gone."

"And that's terrible why?" Jaden asked confused, he didn't know why Syrus was so worried for Chazz since he was a big bully and rude to everyone.

"Because he's your big rival in Duelling." Syrus answered

Jaden gasped as he realised that Syrus was right "You're right Sy that is terrible."

Then several of the more arrogant Obelisk Blues began chatting to themselves. "I heard that Chazz began packing his bags and left." One said

"Yeah because he lost to that Ra Reject, what was his name, Bastion Misawa." Another said

"Worst he lost to that Slifer Slacker Jaden too." The first one added

"Good riddance I say." The second one added "Chazz is just a loser now."

Solona and Daylen glared at the two boys, sure Chazz may have been rude but that was no excuse to call him a loser. Jaden had the same opinion "What a bunch of jerks and losers. In they were my only friends I would have run away too."

"So what are we going to do then?" Syrus asked

"I tell you what, we're going to go and look for Chazz." Jaden said

"But what about Class?" Syrus asked

"Don't worry about that." Jaden replied

…

Later Jaden and Syrus were outside the Academy building. They had managed to sneak away from Class when no one was looking and now they intended to go and look for Chazz. He had to still be on the Island as there was no way he could have left the Island as there were no boats to take him.

"Oh man that was tricky" Syrus said

"Yeah but we made it without any problems." Jaden said

But then a voice called "Except that you just walked out of class which will get you in detention."

Jaden and Syrus gasped and they turned to see Alexis, Aedan, Jasmine, Mindy, Solona, Daylen, Neria and Theorn standing nearby.

"Oh hello guys, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked

"We overheard that you guys were going off to look for Chazz" Solona said

"And we plan to help you look for him." Daylen finished

"Chazz may be a jerk but he's still an Obelisk and we Obelisks look after our own." Alexis said

"And if I find Chazz I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into him." Aedan added

"But what about you two?" Syrus asked and he looked at Theorn and Neria

"Well I may not like Chazz but he needs to be found before he hurts himself." Theorn said

"And I'm with Theorn" Neria said

"Well then let's go find him." Jaden said

…

For the next hour the group of 10 had gone out into the woods to look for Chazz. They had called his name many times but there was no sign of him.

Eventually Alexis had enough "All right that's it." She sighed and then he called out loudly "CHAZZ YOU LITTLE TOAD IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!"

"Yeah threaten him that will work." Theorn said with sarcasm

Mindy then look at bit dreamy "You know maybe Chazz just needs someone to talk to. Someone like me."

The other girls look at Mindy with a weird look, Jasmine and Mindy were girls who liked to think that the male duellist were all dreamboats and great partners.

"You like Chazz, last week it was Bastion and Daylen and then before it was Zane" Jasmine said "Who's next, little Syrus?"

Everyone laughed when Syrus blushed "Well he is kind of cute." Mindy said

Everyone stopped chatting when they heard some rustling in the bushes. "Chazz?" Aedan questioned "Is that you?"

"All right it's over." Alexis said "We've found you."

But then something jumped out from the bushes and ran around then. The thing was so fast that they didn't see it but they all knew that it wasn't Chazz. In fact whatever it was, it looked like a monkey wearing some kind of helmet. The monkey or whatever it was ended up knocking the group to the ground before grabbing someone and running off.

When the creature was gone, the group all stared wide eyed at the creature "Not Chazz." Neria said

"Not human either." Syrus added

"Over here." Someone call. Now the group was afraid that they had been found by Campus security for skipping class. But they saw that it was three men who they didn't recognise, two of them hand glasses on while the third was shorter and had a thick beard and an almost bald head and one of taller men had a large rifle with a tranquilizer bullet in.

"Where is he, I thought I saw him over here." One of the taller men said

Then there was a shrill scream and everyone now realised that someone was missing from the group. "Where's Solona." Daylen gasped "Where's my sister."

Then they all heard Solona's scream through the woods as the monkey carried her through the trees and over the rocks.

"All right you crazy monkey!" Solona hissed "I don't know what it is you want but put me down!"

But the Monkey carried her over the cliff near a fallen tree. Then the three men in suits came in and the man with the rifle put in gun into position but the other taller man stopped him "Blast, we can't fire on him as he might drop the girl over the cliff."

Then Jaden and the rest of the group came over and they saw the monkey wearing strange gear and holding Solona tight. But Jaden noticed the Duel Disk on the Monkey's arm

"Hey that Monkey's got a Duel disk on." Jaden said "Well either that or it's a weird looking Banana."

"That's no Banana!" The shorter scientist said "His name is Wheeler and he's a specimen we've been experimenting on to see if animals can Duel."

"Experimenting on Animals, that just cruel" Neria glared

"I'm with Neria." Theorn agreed

"Never mind that, that monkey has my sister and I want her back." Daylen shouted

"Maybe if we duelled him and beat him he would let Solona go." Aedan suggested

"It's worth a try." Alexis agreed

"So what do you say Mr Monkey, you ready for a Duel." Jaden said

"Hold on Jaden." Theorn protested "Let me do this, I haven't had a duel in a while."

"Oh come on" Jaden protested

"Jaden it's a monkey." Syrus said "It'll make you look weird

"So be it" Jaden sighed and he walked back to the rest while Theorn walked over to Wheeler who decided to use his name "Okay Wheeler, let's duel, if I win you give back Solona."

"But what if that monkey wins?" Daylen said

"Well then we'll let him go." Jaden said

"But what about my sister?" Daylen shouted

"Don't worry Daylen, your sister will be fine." Theorn said "So what do say Wheeler, are you ready to Duel."

The monkey or Wheeler placed Solona down near the cliff edge and then jumped onto one of the fallen logs and activated his Duel disk.

"I have a clear shot!" The man with the rifle said and he got his rifle into position but the shorter man stopped him

"No!" he shouted "This Duel is just the type of Field Test we've been waiting for."

Theorn then got into his place and activated his Duel disk 'Time to get down to Business, Monkey Business.' He though "Ready or not let's Duel!" he shouted

"DUEL!" the monkey's red light on the helmet lit up and the monkey seemed to speak which freaked out Theorn and Jaden.

"Whoa it talks!" Syrus gasped while everyone else stared wide eye at the Monkey.

"Please that would be totally unrealistic; his helmet reads his mind and talks for him." The head scientist said

Theorn just get ready to Duel and he and Wheeler drew 5 cards

" **DUEL!"**

 **Theorn: 8000  
Wheeler: 8000**

"I'll go first." Theorn said as he drew his 6th card "And I'll start by summoning my Dalish Soldier in attack mode." The elven leather armoured warrior appeared on Theorn's field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And when my Soldier is summoned, I can automatically special summon another Dalish monster from my hand with 1500 attack points or less so I summon Dalish Archer in attack mode." Another elven warrior armed with a bow and arrow appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900) "Then I'll end my turn with a facedown. It's your turn Wheeler."

"My turn! My Turn!" the helmet Wheeler wore spoke for him "Berserk Gorilla, attack mode." A large gorilla monster with red eyes appeared on Wheeler's field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 1000) "Now Berserk Gorilla, attack archer."

The large Gorilla then charged at Theorn's archer and then the Gorilla pounded the monster until he shattered

 **Theorn: 7200  
Wheeler: 8000**

"Two facedowns, end turn." The helmet finished for Wheeler

"My move and it's time to repair my field" Theorn said "First I play my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my archer." Theorn's archer reappeared on the field "And now I play the spell card Book of Moon which flips your monster facedown." Wheeler's Berserk Gorilla was flipped upside down.

"Wait why would he do that?" Syrus asked "That move makes no sense?"

"Yes it does Syrus" Theorn said as he overheard "Because now I activate my Archer's special ability which allows me to discard one card and destroy one face down monster or facedown spell or trap card so now you Gorilla is destroyed." Wheeler's face down Gorilla was destroyed

"Now that monkey is wide open." Jaden said

"Now my archer and Soldier will attack you directly." Theorn said Dalish Archer fired an arrow from his bow while the Soldier slashed Wheeler with his sword

 **Theorn: 7200  
Wheeler: 5300**

After both attacks, wheeler sat down looking depressed

"What's wrong, you quitting already" Jaden called

"Jaden come on, be nice." Neria scolded

"Well Wheeler just lost nearly half his life points." Aedan noted

"Does that mean that he's quitting already?" Mindy asked

"Oh he never gives up" the short scientist spoke up "He just gets better. He made one mistake but he won't make a second. It's how we trained him back at the lab. If he made 2 mistakes while duelling, then he would be punished for it."

"Hey that's just animal cruelty!" Neria shouted

"Top secret sir." One of the other scientists said

"Oh right err never mind." The short scientist said

"So what's it going to be Wheeler, you calling it quits?" Theorn asked

Then Wheeler started growling "Never surrender. Never Surrender."

"That's the spirit." Theorn cheered

"My move." Wheeler said "Monster summoned, Acrobat monkey." A small robotic monkey appeared on Wheeler's field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1800) "Next I play my facedown, trap. DNA Surgery. Go."

"DNA Surgery?" Jaden gasped "That trap changes all monsters on the field into whatever type that monkey chooses."

"I chose Beast Type, Beast Type." Wheeler said and then all of the monsters changed. Acrobat Monkey became a monkey wearing blue armour while Theorn's archer and soldier dropped their weapons and became werewolf like creatures. "Now I play, Wild Natures Release."

"Wild Natures Release?" Alexis gasped "That spell card allows that monkey to select one Beast or Beast-warrior type monster on his field and add its defence points to its attack points. Wow this monkey is getting better."

"This means that for Theorn it's going to get worse." Syrus gasped

"But there is one problem" Aedan said "At the turns end Wild natures release causes the monster that it was equipped with to be destroyed."

"Now Acrobat Monkey, power up." The now beast monkey roared as his arms and legs grew thicker and broke through the armour as his attack points increased (AM Attack 1000-2800) "Now Acrobat Monkey attack, summersault smash." The Monkey then did a summersault and dived towards Dalish Soldier and smashed the monster."

 **Theorn: 5900  
Wheeler: 5300**

"Next trap, Beast Soul Swap, now Acrobat Monkey, return, replace with Wild Beast Wolf." Wheeler's helmet spoke and the Monkey monster was replaced with a large grey fired wolf. (Level 3 Attack 1300 Defence 200)

"Err I don't get it, what just happened?" Syrus asked

"Wild Beast Soul allows Wheeler to send one Beast Type monster on his field back to his hand and then summon another Beast Type monster that's the same level." Alexis explained

"Good move" Aedan said "Because now Wheeler doesn't have his field wide open."

"Wild Beast Wolf's effect, now your monster's attack points are halved" Wheeler's helmet said and then Theorn's archer lost attack points (DA Attack: 1200-600) "Now Wild Beast Wolf Attack." The large Grey wolf pounced on top of the werewolf Dalish Archer and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 5200  
Wheeler: 5300**

"One Facedown, end turn" Wheeler finished

"Now their Life points are nearly equal now." Daylen said

"But now it's Theorn's move." Aedan added

"My move" Theorn said "First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Theorn looked at his hand 'not much I can do here, so I guess I should play defence.' He though "I summon my Dalish Defender in defence mode." Theorn announced and an Elven warrior holding a large shield appeared on his field though it quickly changed into a wolf due to DNA Surgery. (Level 4 Attack 500 Defence 2000) "That'll do it for now."

"My turn, my turn" Wheeler's helmet said "Spell card activate, Card of Sanctity, we draw till we hold six." Both Theorn and Wheeler drew until they had six cards in their hands "Now activate spell Polymerisation, now fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berforment to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast." Wheeler fused two his tiger and fiend and a two headed tiger with angel wings and a snake tail appeared on his field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1800) "Now my Wolf's effect half's your monster's defence, now attack." The wolf pounded onto the weakened Dalish defender and destroyed him. "Now Chimera, direct attack" Chimera then jumped on top of Theorn and slashed him with his claws.

 **Theorn: 3100  
Wheeler: 5300**

"Is he alright?" Mindy asked

"I'm sure he's fine" Aedan said

"Though he is getting kicked about by a Monkey" Alexis stated

"What a way to show support Alexis" Neria added sarcastically

"Your turn" Wheeler finish

"With pleasure." Theorn said "First I play Mystical Space Typhoo to destroy that DNA Surgery." Wheeler's trap card was destroyed "Now I play Dalish funeral to discard one card and then summon back my Dalish archer from my graveyard." The archer reappeared on the field "Next I play Monster reborn which allows me to summon back the card I discarded earlier, Dalish Warleader." An elven warrior dressed in green armour and holding a sword and shield appeared on the field. (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 24000 "Now I'll equip my Dalish archer with Heartwood bow which increases his attack points by 1000." The bow that archer had became a stronger, more decorative bow. (DA Attack 1200-2200) "And now my archer will destroy that Chimera." Dalish archer launched an arrow from his bow and it destroyed the Chimera.

 **Theorn: 3100  
Wheeler: 5200**

"With Chimera destroyed, I can now summon Gazelle from my Graveyard in defence mode." Wheeler's helmet said and the brown furred tiger with the horn on his head appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200)

"You should have summoned him in attack mode because now my Warleader attacks that Gazelle." Theorn said "When Warleader destroys a monster in defence mode; the difference is dealt to you as damage." Warleader then destroyed Gazelle and Wheeler was dealt more damage.

 **Theorn: 3100  
Wheeler: 3800**

"Now I place one card facedown and end there." Theorn finished 'Now if he uses his wolf's effect, my trap card Dalish ritual will negate it and then destroy it.' Theorn thought

Wheeler then began his turn "First, I play the spell card, Jungle Rampage, now by sacrificing one beast type monster, I can summon two Level 3 or below beast type monsters from my deck, so come forward, Burglar and Armoured Rat." First a rat wearing desert clothing and a clawed glove came onto the field (Level 3 Attack 850 Defence 800) followed by a large red with hedgehog like spikes on its back (Level 3 Attack 950 Defence 1100) "Now I'll sacrifice them both in order to summon out 'The Monkey King of the Jungle.'" Wheeler's two rat monster vanished and was replaced by a large Gorilla that towered all the other monsters. (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2600) "And now my King, destroy that small archer with Monkey toss." The Monkey King picked up Dalish Archer and then he tossed him away which destroyed him

 **Theorn: 2400  
Wheeler: 3800**

"Now his effect activates, now I can destroy your other monster and then you lose 500 life points."

'No' Theorn thought 'And I can't activate Dalish ritual to negate that effect.'

The Monkey King slammed into Theorn's Warleader and destroyed him which dealt more damage to Theorn.

 **Theorn: 1900  
Wheeler: 3800**

"Your move" Wheeler finished

"My draw then." Theorn spoke "Now I activate Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard 2." Theorn did that "Now I place one monster facedown as well as a card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Wheeler said "Now Monkey King attack." The Monkey King destroyed Theorn's monster which turned out to be Dalish Apprentice.

"When Dalish apprentice is destroyed in battle, I can place another one facedown." Theorn said "And since your Monkey King's effect only works on face up monsters, it won't activate."

"Doesn't matter, it's your move now after I place two cards facedown." Wheeler finished

"Good idea" Theorn said "And first I play the spell card Dalish Craftsmen, now once per turn I can discard one card and play any Equip spell on the top of my deck so I'll do just that." Theorn discarded one card and placed his Keeper staff on the top of his deck "Now I'll play Call of the Haunted to summon my Dalish First from my graveyard, this card I discarded earlier with Graceful Charity" he explained. Theorn's long robed Dalish spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2600) "Next I'll sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Hahren." Am old elven man appeared on the field holding a large book in his hands (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And when my Hahren's on the field, all Dalish monsters gain 200 attack points. And my Craftsmen spell card has another effect as now all Dalish monsters gain 300 more attack points." Both of Theorn's monsters glowed as they gained more attack points (DH Attack 2400-2900 DF Attack 2900-3400) "Now Dalish First, destroy that Monkey King." Dalish first let out a power blast of magic and destroyed the Monkey King.

 **Theorn: 1900  
Wheeler: 3300**

"Now Hahren, attack him directly." Theorn added and Hahren charged at him but Wheeler activate one of his traps

"I play my facedown 'Call of the Wild hunt, now I remove one beast type monster from my graveyard and your monster's attack points are halved." Dalish Hahren's attack points were cut in half as Wheeler removed his armoured Rat from his graveyard (DH Attack 2900-1450)

 **Theorn: 1900  
Wheeler: 1850**

"Fine then, it's your move." Theorn finished

Wheeler drew his card "I activate Call of the Haunted in order to bring back the Monkey King of the Jungle back from my graveyard." The giant Monkey returned to the field

"I don't get it" Mindy said "That monster isn't powerful to destroy Theorn's monsters."

"I think that Wheeler has a plan." Aedan stated

"Next I sacrifice my Monkey King and remove Berserk Gorilla from my graveyard in order to summon the Greatest Monkey of them all. I special summon Kong the Monkey Emperor." Wheeler said and then a huge powerful Monkey that looked like King Kong appeared on the field (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "Now I activate his special ability, by paying 500 life points, I can half the attack points of your monsters." Theorn gasped as his monsters lost attack points (DH 2900-1450 DF Attack 3400-1700) Now Kong, attack Hahren, Kong pounce." The Monkey Emperor then jumped high and then he landed on top of Hahren and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 350  
Wheeler: 1850**

"Great now Theorn's down to his last Life points." Jaden said

"I play Jungle feast which allows me to remove my Monkey King which allows me to gain life points equal to his attack points."Wheeler finished "You're move now

 **Theorn: 350  
Wheeler: 4750**

"Come on Theorn, don't give up." Daylen said "My sister needs help."

Most people had forgotten about Solona but she seemed to be alright as he was on the cliff edge watching the Duel "I'm all right." Solona called to then "Just a little shocked by the Monkey taking me."

"Well that monkey made a mistake in not destroying my first." Theorn called "Now it's my turn. And I'll start by activating my own Card of Sanctity which allows us to draw till we have 6, next I'll activate Magical Stone Excavation which allows me to discard 2 cards and get my Monster reborn back which I'll now activate to bring back my Warleader, now I'll sacrifice my First and remove my Warleader in order to summon out my Dalish Keeper from my hand." Both of Theorn's monsters disappeared and were replaced by the long robed older mage. (Level 10 Attack 3500 Defence 3000)

"Wait I remember this trick." Daylen said "This is the trick that he used when he beat me at the Duel Exams." Then he and everyone else heard a noise, they turned and what they saw shocked them.

"Uh oh more monkeys." Syrus said

What Syrus said was true, nearby hiding behind some rocks were more monkeys and they all looked at Wheeler. It was then that Theorn realised what Wheeler wanted "So that's it then." Theorn said "You're trying to get home to your family." Wheeler looked like he wanted to say yes "Well I made a promise to help Solona. So let's finish this. Now my Keeper gains 200 attack points for every Dalish monster in the graveyard and last time I checked there were 6 so he gains 1200 attack points plus 300 for Dalish Craftsmen." (DK Attack 3500-5000) "Now I'll equip him with the spell card I had earlier, Dalish Keeper staff which increases my Keeper's attack points by 1000." (DK Attack 5000-6000) "Now Dalish Keeper destroys that Monkey Emperor" The large Gorilla was destroyed.

 **Theorn: 350  
Wheeler: 1750**

"Now the effect of Dalish Keeper staff activates now he can attack again with half his attack points." Theorn finished and another blast from Keeper staff ended the Duel

 **Theorn: 350 (Winner)  
Wheeler: 0000**

"All right you remember the deal" Theorn said "Now return Solona."

Wheeler sighed and then he picked up Solona and then placed her back with the others and she was quickly embraced by her brother "Are you all right?" Daylen asked

Solona smiled "I'm fine, just a little bit shocked by what happened." Then she looked at Theorn "Thanks for helping me." Then she did something completely unexpected, she gave Theorn a small kiss on his cheek which resulted in everyone laughing and Theorn blushing.

"I hate to break this up but what happens to Wheeler now?" Neria asked

Theorn widened his eyes as he realised what would happen. Now the scientists would continue to treat Wheeler like he was nothing. There was no way he was going to allow that to happen. So he ran in front of Wheeler "Stop right there!" he ordered the scientists "Wheeler is not something you use to mistreat, animals should be free to roam the wild, not be forced to duel." But the guards pushed him aside and then they covered Wheeler into a small net "Hey stop, what are you doing?"

"We've still got a long way to go." The short scientist said "And don't worry, he won't be alone because we're going to train the whole family." One of the other scientists aimed his rifle at the other Monkeys but then someone grabbed the Rifle out of the man's hands.

Everyone turned and they were shocked but happy to see that it was just professor Banner. "Hey who are you?" the short scientist demanded

"Oh just your average Teacher, duellist and animal lover" Banner said as he held Pharaoh "And I don't think my boss or the authorities would be very happy if they heard that you were threatening children and my students." The scientists sighed as there was no way they could win this.

Later Banner took them to the docks near the Slifer dorm. After the scientists had left, they had removed the Duelling armour from Wheeler and then they smiled as Wheeler had gone off with his family and was now where he belonged.

"So I needed to say that I have news on Chazz." Banner said "I knew that you guys had gone off to look for him but I must inform you that he left Duel Academy on his family's personal Yacht but he's alright."

"Well at least he's okay" Aedan said

"But he will be back one day" Jasmine added

"I think he will" Daylen answered

"I hope he will be after all good rivals are hard to come by." Jaden said

Banner then looked at them "Yes but you know what isn't? Class, and since you guys missed out on lessons today that means that you have some catching up to do so let's go."

Everyone groaned at that.

 **Created Cards:**

Wild Beast Wolf: Level 3 Monster: Earth, Beast Type Attack 1300 Defence: 200  
Effect: When this card attacks, half the attack and defence points of that monster

The Monkey King of the Jungle: Level 8 Earth Beast Type Attack 2900 Defence 2600  
Effect: When this card destroys a monster in battle, you can destroy one face up card on the field and deal 500 damage to the controller of that card.

King the Monkey Emperor: Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 2900  
Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set this card cannot be special summoned except by sacrificing one Monkey King of the Jungle and removing one Beast type monster from the graveyard from play. Pay 500 Life points, half the attack points of all monsters on your opponent's field till the end of the turn.

Call of the Wild Hunt: Counter trap: When your opponents declares an attack, remove one Beast Type monster from the graveyard, half the attack points of the attack monster

Jungle Feast: Normal Spell card: Remove one beast type monster from play, gain life points equal to that monster's attack points.

Jungle Rampage: Normal Spell card: sacrifice one level 4 or higher Beast type monster, special summon two level 3 or lower Beast Type monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard.

 **NEXT TIME: It is winter time and there are some dates going on, but the arrival of a dark sprit causes trouble and an old enemy takes their next move.**

 **Author's note: I'm afraid that my Rise of the Divines story will not be updated as much because I think I need to plan the story a bit more and I also want to concentrate on this story as well as my Fictionpress works. The story will be updated from time to time but they updates will be slow.**


	13. Summoned Spirit

**Summoned Spirit:**

It was now Winter Break at Duel Academy; most of the students had gone home for the holidays though some had chosen to stay. Though not everyone was having a great time.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" An Obelisk Blue boy yelled as he ran through the woods 'I can't believe this is happening' he thought "I can't believe that he came alive, and took my friends' the boy then closed his eyes as he ran "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

...

While most students had gone home for the holidays, not every student had. In the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm, Solona and Alexis had chosen to stay at the Academy. Right now both girls were in Solona's dorm room which had her posters of dragons on the walls and her model dragons lying around. Solona was sitting at her desk while Alexis was on Solona's bed.

"So you finished with your new deck?" Alexis asked

"I think I've got the right cards in my deck now." Solona said, because of the threats from the Venatori, Solona had decided to create a new deck to help her. This deck had her Urthemiel card in as well as other support cards "I just hope that it will be enough for when I face these threats."

"Hey you're a great Duellist Solona" Alexis said and then she looked at the clothes on Solona's bed "And what are those clothes for?"

"Oh well I err" Solona really couldn't find the words to say without becoming embarrassed

"You're going on a date with Theorn aren't you?" Alexis guessed and Solona blushed, ever since Theorn had helped her against that Duelling Monkey, the two had become closer.

"Well it's not really a date as we're just staying at the Slifer Dorm with Jaden and his friends." Solona replied

"Well who else is going?" Alexis asked

"Well Daylen and Neria are staying as well as Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Kallian. Aedan, Faren and Sereda have gone home for the holidays." Solona said

...

Meanwhile, Solona's fears were correct as the Venatori were indeed planning something. The Elder one had gathered the leaders of the Venatori which were Samson, Calpernia and Livius.

"So my advisors" The Elder one said "We need to make our next more."

"Allow me to mend the problems Alexius created." Calpernia said

"Why should you do that?" Livius asked "You were the one who recruited him in the first place."

"Master, allow me to regain my lost honour" Samson insisted

"No!" The Elder one ordered "I can't risk another card falling into their hands, I already lost Razikale and I cannot lose another. I will deal with the pests myself. Soon Solona Amell will lay defeated and may even become one of us. If force if I have too."

...

Back at Academy Island, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Kallian were in the Slifer dorm canteen with professor Banner. Syrus and Jaden were in the middle of a friendly duel while Kallian and Chumley were busy helping Banner with the cooking.

"I can't believe that most people went home for winter break." Jaden muttered

"Well not everyone." Kallian said "Neria, Theorn, Alexis, Solona and Daylen are staying as well. They're planning to come over here."

"They are?" Chumley questioned

"Yes they are but stay clear of Solona and Theorn, they are planning to have a little date." Kallian replied

"Still the campus feels so empty" Jaden said "Oh well, all the more duelling for us I guess"

"Yeah and all the more canteen food too." Chumley added

Banner was busy cooking some marshmallows over a fire when one of them expanded too much and exploded into his cat Pharaoh's face. "Yes which makes you wonder why all we've been eating are marshmallows." Banner chuckled

"Well we already ate all of the grilled cheeses." Chumley said

A short while later, Solona and her friends arrived. Solona and Theorn sat in a back corner while they had their little date they planned, or rather just a friendly chat. Neria and Alexis helped Banner with his cooking while Daylen played a little trick on his sister. With a smirk on his face, Daylen took a picture of the date with his camera.

"Daylen what are you doing?" Solona demanded

"Oh I just thought I'll get a little picture of this sweet moment." Daylen said and everyone else laughed "Oh I wonder what mum will think when she finds out you're on a date?"

"Well it's not really a date" Theorn said "It's more of a friendly chat."

"Yeah, and you're not going to embarrass me so give me that!" Solona ordered and she grabbed the Camera from her brother and was able to delete the photo. Jaden just laughed as he continued his little duel with Syrus and he summoned out his Clayman while Syrus had Gyroid and Cycroid on his field. But everyone was interrupted when they heard a crash and they all turned to the entrance of the Canteen and saw an Obelisk Blue boy with glasses and long brown hair lying on the floor. He looked tired and like he had been running away from something.

Jaden was the one who helped the boy to regain his breath "Hey are you alright?" he asked

The boy gave a few deep breaths and then he looked at Banner and his eyes widened "Professor Banner?" he said and then he looked scared "You were right, everything you said about the spirits was true."

"Professor Banner, you might want to call the School Nurse." Jaden said

Banner looked at the boy "Hey I know you." He said "You're Torrey, you were in my class when I was talking about Duel Monsters spirits and you asked questioned about them."

"Yes I was there." The boy now known as Torrey said "People said that Duel Monsters spirits were just stories but I believed them and so did my friends. So we decided that we wanted to see for ourselves and try to communicate with Duel Monster spirits even though the Academy forbid it. So we tried a few times but nothing happened until yesterday. Maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as cloaks or took Dr Crowler's bath candles. But anyway, this time something was different."

"Crowler better not find out you took his bath candles" Daylen said "He'll be so cross."

Torrey didn't say anything as he remembered what happened.

 **Flashback:**

Torrey and his two friends were in the School library. He and both his friends wore their bed sheets as cloaks and they had Dra Crowler's candles. On the table was an old spirit mystic box which people said could communicate with Duel Monster spirits. The three of them wanted to see if the stories were true.

Then all three of them placed their hands on the spirit box and said the chat "For vapour to flesh. From Wind to a Roar. Come Jinzo from the land of yours." As soon as the chat was finished one of the books fell from the shelf and everything went quiet. Then there was a scraping noise and the three boys looked as the Mystic Box began to spell out words.

 **Flashback end:**

Torrey told them what happened "And then the Mystic Box spelt out 'Give me three and I'll be free.' We thought that he meant cards." Torrey said

"Oh dear no" Banner said "Jinzo's appetite would never be filled with mere cards. This is just awful."

"So what did the three mean?" Syrus asked

"It meant people" Torrey said

"People?" Kallian gasped

"Yes and sadly we agreed before we knew better." Torrey said "Jinzo has already taken my friends. First it was one and then the other. And I know that it's going to be me next."

Solona and Daylen looked at each other "Are you sure that they didn't just go home for Winter Break?" Solona asked

"I hoped that" Torrey said "But I've called their parents. And they said that they haven't heard from them. I doubt they left anyway because I tried to leave the Island but when I got to the Ferry. He was waiting for me."

Daylen looked around "Well it seems that we're safe here." Daylen muttered to himself.

But he spoke too soon as then the lights went out "Is this just a power cut?" Kallian said

"What's going on?" Syrus begged

"Easy Syrus" Banner said "Maybe it was just a fuse?"

"Or maybe a bolt?" Chumley added

" **Or maybe it was me!"** a digitalized voice growled out.

Everyone gasped when they saw the spirit of Jinzo appear before them and he had Torrey over his back.

"Hey let him go Jinzo!" Theorn demanded

" **Sorry, but we had a deal."** Jinzo growled as he turned and ran with Torrey

"Hey get back!" Jaden yelled as he ran after them

"Jaden wait!" Syrus yelled.

Jaden ran after the spirit if Jinzo and was followed by Solona, Daylen, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Kallian and Banner. They ran through the woods as they ignored Chumley's complaining and soon they arrived at a fenced off area which had several metal towers in each corner.

"Where are we?" Kallian asked

"Well by the looks of this place, I say that this is some kind of generator unit." Daylen said

"Yes" Banner replied "We must be at the power plant for the Island."

"Hey look over there." Jaden called and he pointed to the ground inside the fence and Torrey was lying on the ground "Torrey, are you alright?"

But then there was a wicked laugh and lightning struck the towers **"He can't hear you, he'd mine now."** Came a voice and the group saw Jinzo who looked like some kind of spirit.

"It's Jinzo" Solona said horrified

"He must be using the power from the generators to power himself." Banner realized

"Okay I don't care who you are but let Torrey and the others go!" Jaden demanded

Jinzo laughed **"We had a deal! They agreed and now they pay the price!"** Jinzo sneered

"Well deal's off." Jaden said and then he glared "Take me instead!"

"Jaden no!" Alexis yelled "What are you doing?"

Jinzo laughed **"Fine then! I'll take you as my sacrifice."** But when Jinzo tried to take Jaden's duelling spirit, the spirits protected Jaden and repelled Jinzo **"What! It seems that your duelling spirit is strong, so I must weaken it in a Duel!"**

"Fine the, if you want a duel, then you've got it!" Jaden growled and he activated his Duel disk while Jinzo just stood there and 5 spiritual cards appeared behind him

" **Duel!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Jinzo: 8000**

"I'll go first." Jinzo sneered "And I'll start by playing the spell card Ectoplasmer, now at the end of our turn, we must sacrifice one monster and then half of that monster's attack points are dealt as damage to the opponent. Now I'll summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode." A creepy looking doll holding a large axe which looked like it came from a horror movie appeared on Jinzo's field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1700) "And now I'll end my turn which means that now I must sacrifice my Doll but now you are dealt damage equal to half my doll's attack points." Ectoplasmer absorbed the Doll and then a spiritual hand reached out and went through Jaden which caused him to groan in pain.

 **Jaden: 7200  
Jinzo: 8000**

"Oh man, it's the first move and already Jaden's lost points." Syrus said

"It's worse than that Sy" Alexis said "Because thanks to that Doll's special ability it will come back on Jinzo's next turn."

"And Jaden may have no monsters that's to that Ectoplasm." Solona added

"I'm sure Jaden will be fine." Banner replied

"My move then" Jaden said "And I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden's lightning warrior appeared on his field "And since you have no monsters out, Sparkman will attack directly." Sparkman jumped into the air and then he sent a blast of lightning which shocked Jinzo.

 **Jaden: 7200  
Jinzo: 6400**

"Then I'll end my turn with a facedown and then I'll use Ectoplasmer's effect to sacrifice my Sparkman." Jaden said and Sparkman vanished as Jinzo was dealt more damage

 **Jaden: 7200  
Jinzo: 5800**

"Way to play Jaden" Syrus yelled "That's how you beat a spirit."

Jinzo laughed "It's my move now, and since it's my standby phase, my malice doll returns. And then I'll summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode." A dark spirit wearing a cloak appeared and holding a scythe. (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "Now both my monsters will attack you directly." Malice doll threw his axe while Emissary flew towards Jaden and they both hit him which caused Jaden to groan in pain.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Jinzo: 5800**

"And now Ectoplasmer allows me to deal you more damage by sacrificing my Doll again." Jinzo finished and Jaden was dealt more damage "Your turn."

 **Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 5800**

"Oh man, Jaden's lost half his attack points." Syrus said

Then Kallian noticed something horrifying "Jaden, your legs!" she yelled

"Huh" Jaden muttered and then he looked down at his legs and he saw that they were fading "What in the? What's happening?"

"The Shadow Game is happened" Jinzo sneered "Since you lost half your life points, I'm taking half your life force, and it feels good."

"Well you're not taking me that's for sure." Jaden said "I'll start by activating Monster reborn which allows me to summon back my Sparkman from the graveyard. Then I'll equip him with Spark blaster which allows me to switch your Emissary to defence mode." Sparkman sent out a shockwave which caused the Spirit like monster to float to the ground and lower the Scythe. "And now I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode." Jaden's rock humanoid appeared on the field "And now Clayman will destroy that spirit" Clayman sent a large fist and destroyed the spirit.

"You fool, when Emissary of the Afterlife is destroyed we both select 1 level 3 or lower normal monster from our decks and add then to our hands." Jinzo revealed "I choose Thousand Eyes Idol."

"Well I choose my old friend Burstinatrix." Jaden said "And I still have one attack left so go Sparkman, attack him directly." Sparkman then sent a powerful blast from his hand.

 **Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 4200**

"And now I'll throw one card facedown and then activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare, now on your standby phases, I can draw until I have four cards in my hand but when it's my turn, I have discard the number of cards I drew. And now I end my turn and sacrifice my Clayman." Jaden said and Clayman vanished and dealt Jinzo more damage

 **Jaden: 3200  
Jinzo: 3800**

"That won't help you." Jinzo hissed "My turn."

"And now I my Mirage allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand." Jaden drew three cards since he still had his Burstinatrix in his hand "But now I play my facedown card, Emergency Provisions, now I can destroy my Mirage and gain 1000 life points."

 **Jaden: 4200  
Jinzo: 3800**

"Well now my Malice doll returns to the field. And next I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode." A golden lamp appeared on the field and a green spiritual Genie appeared from it. (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1000) "And now La Jinn, destroy that Sparkman." La Jinn sent a poisoned green cloud of gas which went towards Sparkman but Jaden was ready for him

"Sorry Jinzo but I activate my facedown card, Drainage Shield now your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points."

 **Jaden: 6000  
Jinzo: 3800**

"Well you survived that attack but you won't negate Ectoplasmer because now my Malice doll will hit you again." Jinzo ordered and Ectoplasmer absorbed Malice doll again and hit Jaden.

 **Jaden: 5200  
Jinzo: 3800**

"Well it's my turn now" Jaden said "And I activate Polymerisation to fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master." A large fiery monster wearing a red cape appeared on Jaden's field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100) "And now my Nova Master will destroy La Jinn." Nova Master sent a powerful fire blast from the cannons on his hands which caused the genie to evaporate into nothing.

 **Jaden: 5200  
Jinzo: 3000**

"And now my Nova's ability activates, since I destroyed a monster in battle, I can draw one card." Jaden said and he drew one card "And I'll now activate the card, Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy that Ectoplasmer." Jinzo's card shattered "I end my turn."

"Great." Alexis said "Now Jaden won't be wide open for attacks."

Jinzo laughed "You may have destroyed Ectoplasmer but my doll still returns." Malice doll returns."

"That guy is really starting to overstay his welcome." Jaden said

"And now I summon Drillago in attack mode." Jinzo added and a machine monster made of drill appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1100)

"Uh oh that's not good." Daylen said

"Why?" Kallian asked

"Jaden's Nova Master has more attack points." Chumley added

"That's the problem" Solona replied "Drillago can attack directly when Jaden only controls monsters with 1600 attack points or more."

"That's right and now my Drillago will attack you directly." Jinzo ordered and Drillago charged at Jaden and his hit him in the chest with his drill."

 **Jaden: 3600  
Jinzo: 3000**

"And now I end my turn" Jinzo ordered.

"My turn" Jaden said "Since there's not much I can do my Nova Master will now destroy that Drillago." Nova master attacked and destroyed Drillago and Jaden drew one card thanks to Nova Master's effect.

 **Jaden: 3600  
Jinzo: 2000**

"It's my move now." Jinzo ordered "And the beginning of your downfall, first I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and then discard two. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of the monsters I discarded, Summoned Skull." A large skeleton like fiend monster appeared on Jinzo's field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1200) "And now I'll sacrifice my Malice doll in order to summon myself."

"Wait summon yourself?" Jaden questioned

"That's right now I'll entering this duel as well." Jinzo said and he disappeared from his spirit form and appeared on the field. (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500)

"It doesn't make any sense." Alexis said "Both of Jinzo's monsters have less attack points that Nova Master?"

"And now I can use the effect of the other card I discarded, Archfiend of Gilfer, when he's sent to the graveyard, I can equip him to one of your monsters and it loses 500 attack points."

"Say what?" Jaden gasped and Nova Master lost 500 attack points. (EHNM Attack 2600-2100)

"And now I shall destroy that Nova." Jinzo ordered and he sent a powerful red beam of light from his goggled eyes and destroyed Nova Master."

 **Jaden: 3300  
Jinzo: 2000**

"And now my Summoned Skull will attack you directly." Summoned Skull opened up his chest and he sent a large lightning strike which struck Jaden hard and caused him to yell in pain.

 **Jaden: 800  
Jinzo: 2000**

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled as Jaden was struck and then the upper part of Jaden's body faded as well.

"Oh no, Jaden's down to his last few life points." Chumley added

"And worse with Jinzo now on the field Jaden can't play any trap cards" Theorn stated

"So do you give up?" Jinzo asked

"Never!" Jaden yelled "I never give up"

"Foolish boy." Jinzo said "I now equip myself with Amplifier so now I can activate trap cards. Now I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Jaden yelled "I'll start with Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." Jaden drew two but then he heard a cooing noise, he looked at the cards he drew and saw that one of them was his old pal Winged Kuriboh. The spirit of Kuriboh then appeared on his shoulders. "It's good to see you too pal."

"A duel spirit?" Jinzo questioned

"He's a friend first and a spirit second which is why he doesn't need to feed on souls." Jaden replied "Now I'm summoning him in defence mode." The small Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's field. "And then I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn

"Well it's my turn now and you can forget about that facedown if it's a trap because it won't activate." Jinzo said "And now I'll destroy that little furball." Jinzo sent a powerful beam of light which destroyed the Kuriboh

"Sorry Jinzo but when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take no damage this turn." Jaden stated

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to end you on your next turn." Jinzo said

"Sorry but that won't happen." Jaden stated "Now I summon activate the spell card Fusion Recovery which allows me to add Polymerisation and my Elemental Hero Clayman from my graveyard to my hand, next I'll summon Clayman in attack mode and equip him with Clay Wrap." The Humanoid rock like monster reappeared on Jaden's field and he was then wrapped up in some kind of brown liquid "Now I'll play my Polymerisation to fuse Clayman with Elemental Hero Avian in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." Jaden's monster was replaced by a large black armoured warrior "And there's more to that, when Clay Wrap is sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field so I'll destroy that Amplifier." The helmet on Jinzo head broke apart and then electric shocked Jinzo and began to fade.

"Wait what is happening?" Kallian asked

"When Amplifier is destroyed the monster equipped with it is also destroyed." Alexis stated

"And because this is Jinzo's card it also means that the spirit on Jinzo is also destroyed." Daylen said

Jinzo faded and Jaden looked "Does that mean the Duel's over now?" he questioned then he saw Torrey move "Hey Torrey are you alright?"

"I am not Torrey, I am Jinzo" Torrey said in a mixture of Jinzo and Torrey's voice "This Duel is not over yet."

"Oh yes it is." Jaden confirmed "Because now my Gaia's effect activates which halves the attack points of your Summoned Skull and adds them to my Gaia." (EHG Attack 2200-3450) (SS Attack 2500-1250) "Now Gaia, end this Duel, destroy that Skull."

"Sorry but this Duel's not over yet." Jinzo said "Because I play my facedown, Negate Attack which negates your attack."

"Sorry but I activate my own facedown, Solemn Wishes, now by sacrificing half my life points I can negate the effect of your trap and destroy it." Jaden said as he activated his facedown card.

 **Jaden: 400  
Jinzo: 2000**

"No!" Jinzo howled

"And now Gaia, end this duel, attack that Summoned Skull" Jaden ordered and Gaia sent a powerful fist and smashed into Summoned Skull and destroyed him which ended the Duel.

 **Jaden: 400 (Winner)  
Jinzo: 0000**

As soon as Jinzo was defeated, the possessed Torrey yelled as the Spirit vanished and then everyone was blinded by a bright light. When the Light faded, everyone was back in the Power unit with Torrey and the other 2 students lying on the ground unconscious.

"Are they all right?" Kallian asked

Daylen and Solona went over and examined the two students "They'll be all right." Solona confirmed

"Will they remember what happened?" Syrus asked

"I don't think so." Jaden said "I think that it's best if they forgot. But I won't, Duel spirits are not just real, they're dangerous as well, though not all of them."

"You're right about that Jaden" Daylen said as he helped Torrey "Banner we need help here."

"It's best if we get them to the Infirmary" Banner said "The School Nurse can check on them make sure that there will be no medical issues."

Theorn and Chumley helped the other two students while Daylen helped Torrey. As everyone was helping the students, Daylen noticed that Solona was staying behind as he was looking around "Are you all right sister?" he asked

Solona paled "I feel something brother." She said and then her eyes widened "We're not alone here! Get back!" Solona yelled and she pushed Daylen away from the generators and then as soon as Daylen was away, a purple fire surrounded the Generators.

"Oh what now?" Theorn questioned

"This is just like what happened at Solona's expulsion duel." Alexis stated

Solona stared at the barrier in shock, Urthemiel had sensed something and then she felt it. But it was clear that there was a member of the Venatori here for her. She turned as she heard a loud cackle. She saw a figure dressed in a long Black cloak and seemed to have glowing red eyes. "Who are you?" Solona demanded

The black cloaked figure laughed like he was mad "I am your worst nightmare come true."

 **Chapter End**

 **Author note: This is my first Cliff hanger, there may be some chapters which have duels split across 2 chapters but this is my first Cliff hanger.**

 **Next time: Solona must use her new deck to face off against the darkest member of the Venatori who will do anything to take Solona's card.**


	14. Demon Attacks

**Demon Attacks**

Theorn, Daylen, Neria, Kallian, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley and Banner all stared and gasped in shock as the purple barrier formed which trapped Solona inside.

"SISTER!" Daylen yelled and he ran towards the barrier but was thrown back.

"DAYLEN!" Neria yelled and she ran and helped Daylen to his feet.

"Oh no, it's happening again." Alexis said as she looked at the barrier in shock

"Another Shadow Game." Kallian added

"It must be the Venatori, they're back." Daylen said "And now they have Solona."

...

Inside the Barrier, Solona turned as she heard the dark voice, she turned and she saw a figure in a black cloak. This figure could not be seen but there was a dark aura surrounding him which scared Solona a fit, but Solona was still brave "Who are you?" she demanded

The figure laughed "They call me many names Solona Amell." He said "But the name you should call me is the Elder One, leader of the Venatori Shadow Duellist cult."

"So you're the one behind those attacks on me." Solona gasped

"That's right, and once I've gathered all seven Old God cards, I'll be a god in the new world I create." The Elder One sneered

"Well that's not going to happen!" Solona yelled "If you want my Urthemiel card then I'm not going to give it up easily without a fight."

The Elder one Laughed "Foolish girl, once I beat you I'll be one step closer to my goal. I already have 4 of the cards and that just leaves yours, your brother's and the final card. Once I beat you and take your card, I'll take out your brother next."

"Well you'll have to beat me first before you hurt my brother!" Solona yelled

Outside the barrier, the others could only watch as the Elder One appeared before Solona, Daylen was the most worried "Sister no!" he yelled "The last time you faced a member of the Venatori you were barely able to defeat him. And this guy is likely just as powerful."

"Sorry brother" Solona shouted back "but there is no choice here. I have to duel to get out of this barrier."

Solona activated her duel disk while the Elder one created a shadowy like Duel disk from his dark aura.

" **Duel"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Elder One: 8000**

"I'll go first" The Elder one announced "And I think I'll start off by summoning my Lesser Terror Demon in attack mode." A large green skinned Zombie monster appeared on the field with large claws which looked like something from a nightmare. (Level 4 attack 1500 Defence: 1300) "Then I'll throw two facedown and end there."

Daylen watched as the Elder one made his move "Uh oh, a demon deck, this isn't going to be easy."

"Why is that?" Syrus asked

"Because a Demon deck allows the player to summon out more monsters and they can be high level." Alexis said

"I just hope that Solona has a plan." Theorn finished

"She better have a plan" Daylen said "Because if she doesn't, then she's finished"

"It's your move" The Elder one said

"Fine by me" Solona said "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." A dragon made of crystals appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "And now my Dragon will attack your Lesser Terror. Go attack with crystal breath." Alexandrite Dragon sent a blast made of crystals which engulfed the Terror and destroyed him.

 **Solona: 8000  
Elder One: 7500**

"I will end my turn by throwing one card facedown." Solona finished

"Great move" Alexis cheered

"Yes, first turn and she's winning." Kallian agreed

"Just remember we haven't seen what this Elder One can do." Neria added

"Don't worry, Solona will be fine." Jaden smirked

"You haven't seen the full power of my deck." The Elder One sneered "My turn. And I start by playing the spell card Terror Bite, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can summon one Lesser Terror from my hand, deck or Graveyard so now my lesser Terror returns. Next I summon a second Lesser Terror to the field in attack mode." A second Terror appeared on the field.

"But that doesn't make much sense" Alexis stated "No matter how many terrors there are on the field, they still don't have the attack points to take out Solona's Alexandrite Dragon."

"No alone they can't" Banner said

"Your teacher is right" The Elder One laughed "I now play my Terror's effect, when I have two lesser Terrors on my field, I can sacrifice both of them to summon a Greater Terror from my deck" The two small green skinned demons vanished and were replaced by a larger Green Skinned Terror with a larger body and much sharper claws (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2400) "And now I play his ability, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one monster on your field so now your dragon is destroyed." The Elder One discarded one card and then the Large Terror sent a huge shriek from his mouth which caused the dragon to screech in pain before shattering.

"Oh no, Solona's monster is gone!" Chumley gasped

"And now she's wide open!" Neria added

"Now Greater Terror, attack her directly" The Elder One ordered and then Greater Terror sent out another shriek which caused Solona to cover her ears and she was then sent flying backwards into the barrier which caused her to scream in pain. This barrier was more powerful than the time she face Alexius. Solona fell to her knees as a result of the pain.

 **Solona: 5500  
Elder One: 7500**

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped

"Sister!" Daylen gasped

"That hurt" Solona whimpered as she stood up

"Do you give up?" The Elder one laughed "It would be easier if you surrendered now."

"Never!" Solona yelled "I never surrender and I never give up."

"You have heart" The Elder One chuckled "But you are just a fool and you will learn the hard way. It's your move."

"Thanks" Solona said "And I start with my facedown card Damage Condenser, so now I can summon one monster from my deck with attack points less or equal to the damage I took. So since I took 2500 points of damage, I can summon any monster with 2500 attack points or less. So I summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon." A large black scaled Dragon with red eyes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2100) "And then I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode." A white and red scaled dragon appeared in attack mode (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100)

"So what" The Elder one chuckled "Those monsters are too weak to defeat my Greater Terror."

"Maybe now they are but not after this" Solona smirked "I equip Red Eyes Black Dragon with the equip spell Dragon's Treasure which gives him an extra 300 attack and defence points." Red Eyes glowed as he gained more power (REBD Attack: 2400-2700 Defence 2100-2400)

"Great, now Solona has a monster that can beat that Greater Terror" Syrus cheered

"Now Red Eyes, attack that Greater Terror with Inferno Fire Blast." Solona ordered and Red Eyes sent a blast of fire which destroyed the Greater Terror who screeched before vanishing into yellow dust.

 **Solona: 5500  
Elder One: 7300**

"Oh and don't think that I forgot about my Masked Dragon, now attack him directly" Solona added and then the Elder One was hit by a fire ball from the smaller Dragon.

 **Solona: 5500  
Elder One: 5900**

"I end my turn there" Solona finished

"Lucky move." The Elder One hissed "But I have tricks of my own, I'll start with Monster Reborn to bring back my Lesser Terror to the field, but he won't be here for long because now I sacrifice my Lesser Terror in order to summon out my Despair Demon in attack mode." A small spirit creature wearing a long black cloak and a face that looked like something from a horror movie appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 2100) "And when he is summoned, his special ability activates which allows me select one monster on your field like your Red Eyes Black Dragon. Now the selected monster on my field cannot attack as long as my Despair Demon remains on the field." Despair Demon sent a blast of frost which froze Red Eyes in place. "And that Red Eyes may have more attack points than Despair but I can still destroy your Masked Dragon so go attack that Masked Dragon." Despair Demon threw a blast of frost at Masked Dragon and the Dragon froze solid before shattering and the ice shards scratched Solona causing her to moan in pain.

 **Solona: 4900  
Elder One: 5900**

"That will be my turn." The Elder One finished

"Well you did activate Masked Dragon's ability which allows me to summon 1 dragon type monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less and so I will summon Keeper of the Shrine in defence mode." Solona's dragon like priest appeared on the field "And now it is my turn." Solona drew her card "And I may not be able to attack you but that doesn't me you are safe."

"What is Solona talking about?" Syrus asked

"As long as that Despair Demon is on the Elder One's field that Red Eyes can't attack." Neria said

"I don't think Solona needs to attack." Daylen said

"Solona must have drawn a good card" Theorn added

"My Red Eyes may not be able to attack but that doesn't mean that I can't deal any damage using him."

"And now do you do that?" The Elder One demanded

"With his attack which in in a spell card version" Solona replied and she played a spell card "I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast. Now I can deal you damage equal to Red Eye's original attack points." The Elder One gasped as Red Eyes sent a blast of fire which engulfed the Elder One dealing him quite a bit of damage.

 **Solona: 4900  
Elder One: 3500**

"Red Eyes can't attack on the turn this card is used but he can't attack anyway so now I'll end my turn there." Solona finished

The Elder One hissed "It will take more than that to beat me. I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard 2." The Elder One did that "And now I play the spell card Demon Summoning. This card allows me to summon 1 demon monster from my graveyard so I will summon 1 I discarded from the Graveyard and I select my Hunger Demon." A large demon with brown scales and a long neck which had a head with one glowing purple eye appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2100 Defence 1900) "And when he is summoned, I can half the attack points of one monster on your field and add it's attack points to my Hunger Demon so now I half the attack points of your Red Eyes." Red Eyes started to feel sick as his attack points lowered. (REBD Attack 2400-1200) And then the Hunger Demon threw his arms out and roared as he gained more power "HD Attack 2100-3300) "And now I could attack that Keeper of the Shrine to destroy it since my Despair doesn't have the attack points to destroy him but I want to deal you a good chunk of damage so now Hunger Demon will destroy that Red Eyes instead." Hunger Demon slashed the weakened red eyes with his claws and destroyed him and the claws also slashed Solona as well which caused her to howl in pain as the claws cut her chest.

 **Solona: 2800  
Elder One: 3500**

"Oh no!" Neria yelled as Solona was thrown to the ground from the attack.

"Solona!" Alexis yelled

"You better stay down" The Elder One Laughed "It will make it easier and less painful for you."

"Don't listen to him Solona!" Jaden yelled "You have to keep Duelling. Just believe in yourself and keep Duelling."

"That what I was thinking Jay" Solona smirked as she pushed herself up "I never give up and I'm going to win this Duel."

"Good luck with that." The Elder One laughed "I've got two monsters on your field and all you have is that Dragon priest. I end my turn which means Hunger's attack points return to normal." (HD Attack 3300-2100)

"My turn" Solona drew her card "And I'll start with the spell card trade in, now by discarding 1 level 8 or higher monster from my hand, I get to draw two more card." Solona discarded a Blue eyes in her hand and she drew two new card "Next I play the spell card Silver Wing, now I can select one normal dragon type monster in my graveyard and I can special summon it to the field so I will summon back the card I discarded, Blue Eyes White Dragon." Solona's blue eyes white bluish scaled dragon appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And now I have the most powerful monster on the field so now Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroy that Despair Demon with White Lightning." Blue Eyes sent a powerful blast of blue fire from his mouth which engulfed the Despair demon who hissed before evaporating into a dark cloud.

 **Solona: 2800  
Elder One: 2500**

"I end my turn there." Solona finished

"Great, now Solona has one of her most powerful monsters on her field" Syrus cheered

"That gives her a chance of winning" Alexis agreed

"I just hope that this Elder One doesn't have any more tricks he can play." Theorn stated

"At least Solona has a chance with that Blue Eyes on the field." Daylen said.

"Well it is my turn." The Elder One stated as he drew his card "And since I am unable to destroy your dragon, I shall switch my Hunger Demon to defence mode and then I shall summon my Wraith in defence mode." The Hunger Demon knelt down and then a small green spirit that looked a spiritual human appeared floating (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 800) "And that will do it for my turn."

Solona smirked as she drew her card "Well I've got something better than attacking." Solona said as she smirked "I now play the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction, now since I have Blue Eyes on my field, I can destroy every monster on your field." Blue Eyes sent out a loud roar which caused a shockwave that destroyed the Elder One's Wraith and Hunger Demon. But when the smoke cleared, another wraith was on the field "Wait that Wraith should have been destroyed?" Solona questioned

"My Wraith has a special ability." The Elder One hissed "When he is destroyed in battle or by card effect, I can summon another one from my deck."

"Fine, I'll end my turn then." Solona finished

"Wait why didn't she attack?" Syrus questioned

It was Alexis who answered his question "It because of the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction that was Solona's Attack."

At Syrus' confused look, Daylen finished "What Alexis means is that when Burst Stream of Destruction is used, Blue Eyes White Dragon can't attack."

Syrus now understood "Though at least Solona has some kind of defence on her field."

"Let's just hope that it lasts." Neria stated

"My move." The Elder One hissed "And I use Monster Reincarnation in order to bring back a monster I discard earlier with Graceful Charity, my Rage Demon, which is now added to my hand after I discard one card from my hand and then I will now summon Rage Demon in defence mode." A large fiery monster appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And I will end my turn there."

"Fine, my draw" Solona said "Now as soon as I destroy that Wraith you will just summon another one so I'm going to have my Blue Eyes destroy that Rage Demon instead. So go, attack with White Lightning." Solona ordered and then the blue blast from Blue Eyes engulfed Rage Demon causing the fire to extinguish and then the monster crumbled into dust.

"Foolish girl!" The Elder One chuckled "When Rage Demon is destroyed in battle, I can summon another demon monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck so I will choose my third lesser terror."

"Fine I will end mu turn then" Solona finished

The Elder One laughed and he smirked at his card "Your Blue Eyes isn't going to be around for much longer." He chuckled "I now sacrifice Wraith and my Lesser Terror in order to summon Despair demon in attack mode." A large demonic woman with purple flames for hair and large black horns on her head appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2400) "And she has a special ability, you see for ever demon monster in my graveyard, she gains 100 attack points."

"Wait how many demons are in that thing's graveyard?" Chumley asked

"There are three lesser Terrors, one greater Terror, one rage demon, two wraiths, one Hunger demon and one despair demon so that means that there are nine demons monsters in the graveyard." Theorn said

"So that thing gains 900 attack points." Daylen finished as the flames on the Desire demon glowed bright purple as she gained more power (DD Attack 2600-3500)

"But now he can destroy that Blue Eyes!" Syrus gasped

"That's right, so now Desire Demon, destroy that Blue Eyes!" The Elder One ordered and the Desire Demon grabbed hold of Blue Eyes and then destroyed him and Solona was burnt by the Desire Demon's purple fire.

 **Solona: 2300  
Elder One: 2500**

"I will end my turn there." The Elder One finished with a smirk.

"My turn" Solona said as she drew her card "And I summon Lord of D in defence mode." A Dragon priest wearing a dragon skull for a hood and robes made from dragon skin appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1100) "And next I play pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Solona drew two new cards "And then I play the spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon. Now since Lord of D is on the field, I can summon up to 2 dragon type monsters in my hand and so I will summon Luster Dragon and Divine Dragon Apocralyph both in defence mode." A large purple scaled dragon (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) and a fiery dragon made of fire, (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1500), appeared on the field, both in defence mode. "And now I will end my turn."

"My move" The Elder One hissed "And now I summon another Rage Demon to the field in attack mode." A second fiery demon appeared on the field "And first of all Rage Demon will destroy your Lord of D." Rage Demon sent a fireball which smashed into Lord of D which burnt his robes and destroyed him. "And now Desire Demon shall destroy that purple scaled Dragon." The Elder One added and then Desire grabbed hold of Luster Dragon and destroyed him. "I will end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Well now it is my turn." Solona said as she drew her card and when she looked at it, she smiled "Perfect, just the card I needed."

"Solona smiling so that means she must have drawn a good card" Jaden said

"I just hope that it had the ability to help Solona win this Duel." Theorn said

"I now use the spell card Dragon's Shrine." Solona said

"Wait what does that card do?" Syrus asked "I've never heard of that."

"Solona discards one dragon type monster from her deck to the graveyard" Alexis explained

"And then if it is a normal Dragon monster, then Solona can send another from her deck to the grave" Daylen finished

"But what is the point of that?" Chumley asked

"I guess we are about to see" Theorn stated

"I now discard my 2nd Blue eyes from my deck to the graveyard and since he is a normal monster, I can discard my third Blue eyes so now all three are in the grave." Solona explained

"Wait, I think I know what Solona's plan is." Jaden said

"I think I know it as well and this could mean that this Duel is over" Daylen said

"I now fuse the three Blue Eyes in my graveyard using the spell card Dragon's Mirror and summon the all mighty Neo Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Solona exclaimed and then a large blue scaled dragon with sparkly blue scales and three heads appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800)

"4500 attack points!" Syrus cheered "That means that Solona has won."

"Now Neo Blue Eyes!" Solona exclaimed "Attack that Rage demon and end this Duel!"

The three heads of Blue Eyes combined into one and the blast headed towards the Rage Demon, but the Elder One was prepared.

"I don't think so I play my facedown card, go Negate Attack." The Elder one smirked "And like the name says, it negates your attack and ends your battle phase."

"Oh man, Solona was so close." Syrus sighed

"Don't worry Sy" Chumley replied "Solona still has a powerful monster on her field so she can still win this."

"I end my turn there." Solona finished

The Elder One laughed when he drew his card "This is it now Solona Amell!" he cackled "It's time to summon my ultimate monster, I use the spell card Forbidden Ritual, now I can summon one demon monster from my hand and the monster I pick will be my 2nd Despair Demon and you remember his ability but there is no point in using it as he won't be very long." The Black cloaked spirit appeared on the field again but was engulfed in a bright light along with the Rage and Desire Demons.

"Wait what's happening!" Daylen yelled

"I now sacrifice all three of my demons in order to summon an Old God monster of my own." The Elder One sneered

"An Old God Monster!" Daylen yelled

"That is not good!" Banner added

"Now my God shall appear on the field, appear before me Dumat, Old God of Silence!" The Elder One shouted and then a new large Dragon monster appeared on the field which looked just like Solona's Urthemiel monster. (Level 12 Attack 4000 Defence 4000) "Although he can't attack this turn since I used Forbidden Ritual so I will end my turn there."

"Solona then drew her card "With a monster like that on the field, I better boost up my life points." Solona said to herself "I'll start by playing the spell card Goblin's Secret Remedy which allows me to gain 600 life points." A large flower leaf appeared above Solona which dissolved into dust which were absorbed by Solona.

 **Solona: 2900  
Elder One: 2500**

"And now I will use my Divine Dragon's special ability which allows me to add one dragon from my graveyard to my hand by discarding one card so I'll bring my Keeper of the Shrine back to my hand. And there is one thing you have forgotten, your God dragon looks powerful but my Blue Eyes is still more powerful." Solona friends gasped when they realised that Solona was right "Now Neo Blue Eyes, destroy that Dumat." The three heads of Blue Eyes sent out their Blue fire blasts which engulfed the God Dragon.

 **Solona: 2900  
Elder One: 2000**

But to everyone's shock, the Old God dragon was still on the field "What! How! That dragon should have been destroyed!" Solona exclaimed

"Dumat has a special ability, when he is on the field and is about to be destroyed in battle, I can remove 3 monsters from my graveyard from to save him." The Elder One explained

Solona sighed, she had been so close to destroying the old God 'I better keep Keeper of the Shrine in my hand for now.' She thought to herself "I play one facedown and end my turn."

"My move" The Elder One sneered as he drew his card "And it is time for your downfall." He smirked "Dumat has another special ability, you see when he is the only card on my field, Dumat can attack you directly"

"But wait, if that Dragon attacks Solona directly, Solona will lose!" Syrus shouted

"Oh no!" Alexis and Banner gasped

"Sister!" Daylen yelled

"It's over, Dumat, end this Duel!" The Elder One ordered "Attack her directly!" Dumat sent out a powerful purple blast of fire which was sent towards Solona "It's over!"

"Oh no it's not over yet I play my facedown card!" Solona countered "I play the quick play spell Shrink which cuts your Dumat's attack points in half." (DOGOS Attack 4000-2000)

"His attack still goes through" The Elder One sneered and the purple blast engulfed Solona which sent her flying backwards and falling on her back.

 **Solona: 900  
Elder One: 2000**

"Well at least I survived that attack" Solona said to herself

"But I still have one more trick to play" The Elder One laughed "I play the spell card Dumat's silence, now since I have Dumat on my field, I can destroy ever monster on your field and for each one, you take 400 points of damage."

"What!" Solona yelled and then her Neo Blue Eyes and Divine Dragon exploded which sent Solona flying back into the barrier which caused her to scream loudly in pain and she landed on the floor and stopped moving.

 **Solona: 100  
Elder One: 2000**

"SISTER!" Daylen yelled

"SOLONA!" all of her friends yelled

The Elder One laughed "You may as well stay down Solona, this Duel is all over, there is nothing you can do, you've lost."

"Don't listen to him sister!" Daylen yelled "Get up!"

"Come on Solona, get up!" Jaden added

Unknown to them, Solona's mind was in another place.

…

Solona looked around her and saw nothing but shadows around her. "Where am I?" she questioned "Am I dead?"

"No Solona you certainly are not." A voice called and she turned to see the spirit of Urthemiel standing towards her "You must return, you must win this Duel."

"But how?" Solona asked "I've hardly got any cards in my hand and there is no way I can summon you out."

"There is always a way." Another voice called

Solona gasped and standing right near her was a man in his mid-fifties. He had short black hair and blue eyes. Solona couldn't believe who it was "Father?"

"Yes Solona." The man said "I am here or at least in spirit form."

"But where are you?" Solona asked as tears began to fall from her eyes "What happened?"

"I can't explain but all you need to know is that this Elder One and his followers have me held prisoner, but I don't know where. Just remember this, never give up and that the Duel is not over until the last card is played."

"But there is no card that can help me." Solona said "That Dumat will destroy me."

"Not when you have the right cards." Urthemiel said "Just believe in your deck and those cards will come to you. Now it is time for you to go back to your body." Then Solona's vision faded.

…

Solona then woke up and was able to push herself to her feet.

"You should have stayed down." The Elder One snarled

"Don't listen to him sis!" Daylen yelled "Just keep going"

"I couldn't have said that better." Solona replied "And this Duel's not over."

"Why, there's no way that you can take down Dumat." The Elder One hissed

"If you believe in your deck, then the card you need will come." Solona said "And I believe in my deck!" she shouted as she drew her card and smiled as she looked at it "I play the spell Graceful Charity, this allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." Solona drew 3 cards and then discarded 2 of them "Now I summon Keeper of the Shrine in attack mode." The Dragon Priest returned to the field.

"Wait, but that has no attack points!" Syrus gasped "What is she doing?"

"I hope Solona knows what she is doing!" Alexis said

"She must win this turn because if she doesn't then she will lose when that Dumat attacks again!" Kallian shouted

"I think Solona will be fine, she knows what she is doing" Jaden added

"And now I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Luster Dragon to the field" Solona added and the purple dragon returned "But they won't be around for long because I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon again."

"Wait, I think I know what Solona is doing" Theorn said

"She bringing her God out" Daylen realised

"Now I sacrifice Keeper of the Shrine and Luster Dragon and Keeper of the Shrine counts as two sacrifices so now I summon Urthemiel, Old God of Beauty." Solona own Old God monster appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "And his special ability allows me to remove Neo Blue eyes from my graveyard and add half his attack points to Urthemiel." Neo appeared in spirit form and was then absorbed by Urthemiel (UOGOB Attack 5000-7250)

"7250 Attack points!" The Elder One gasped

"That's right, this Duel is over" Solona smirked "Now Urthemiel end this Duel! Attack Dumat!" Urthemiel sent her purple fireball which destroyed Dumat and sent the Elder One flying backwards as his life points hit zero.

 **Solona: 100 (Winner)  
Elder One: 0000**

"Solona did it, she won." Neria gasped

But the Elder One laughed "Sorry but this won't be like last time, because I'm not letting my Dumat fall into your hands. So see you later." Then the Elder One vanished in a puff of Black smoke as the Barrier disappeared

"Sister, are you all right?" Daylen asked as he ran towards Solona and the Solona felt dizzy and she collapsed into her brother's arms.

"I'm fine brother, I just need some rest." Solona assured him

Professor Banner walked over to them "I'm sure that your sister will be all right." He said "But right now, we need to get her to the Infirmary to rest. I need to contact Sheppard and inform him of what's happened."

...

Later, Solona had been taken to the Infirmary where Miss Fonntaine helped to keep her calm. Solona would be all right after a day's rest but just like last time she would not be able to play sports for a while. Daylen and Theorn stayed with her for most of the time while she slept. And Banner was going to contact Crowler and Sheppard.

In Sheppard's office, both Sheppard and Crowler had come after they were informed that there had been an incident.

"So what happened Banner?" Sheppard asked

"It's those Venatori again." Banner said "The same shadow Duellists who targeted Solona during the expulsion Duels, their leader has paid Solona a visit and now she hurt again."

"So these Shadow Duellists are targeting one pupil?" Banner said

"Well it's not about Solona; it's about that powerful Urthemiel card she holds." Banner corrected

"Where is that Duellist?" Crowler demanded "No one hurts one of my Obelisk students like that!"

"I'm afraid he escaped after Solona won the Duel." Banner admitted "But I fear that they will come back for her. I am starting to worry about Solona's safety."

"Well I guess that we must give her a protector but the question is who?" Sheppard said

Banner thought for a moment "I think I know who might be the right person."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Well here is the rewrite of this chapter, I hope it is better than the original.**


	15. Courting Solona

**Courting Solona:**

It had been about two weeks since the Jinzo incident and Solona's duel against the Elder One. For the first week, Solona had been confined to her hospital bed while Daylen, Theorn and Dorian had kept an eye on her. Solona had been released after that week when Winter Break finished and the students returned. Solona had always been in the watch of all Dorian in case the Venatori made another move.

Most of the students were in PE class with Miss Fontaine who was having the student in pairs and playing Tennis against other pairs. Jaden and Syrus were playing against Jasmine and Mindy. Alexis was paired with Sereda and was playing against Aedan and Daylen. Neria and Theorn were paired together and were playing against Faren and Kallian. Solona still wasn't allowed to play as Dorian had told her to keep it easy.

"I'm board" Solona complained as she sat at the side watching her brother play tennis.

"You've only just recovered from that Shadow Duel" the spirit of Urthemiel said "Do want to injure yourself again."

Solona sighed "I just wish I could be doing something."

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus were having trouble facing Jasmine and Mindy, mainly because Syrus kept on getting nervous and ended up missing the ball when he panicked

"Oh come on" Jaden complained "Will someone tell me what tennis has to do with Duelling?"

"Everything" Mindy replied "Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play..." Mindy paused as she hit the ball which then went towards Jaden "... the better you play."

"Well then, it that case." Jaden said and then he hit the tennis ball with his racket, the only problem was that he hit the ball very hard and Jaden widened his eyes when he saw where it went. "Uh oh, Solona look out incoming!"

Solona widened her eyes as she saw Jaden's tennis ball fly towards her but before it could hit her, something or rather someone knocked the ball away. Solona then looked at the person who knocked the ball away; it was a young man with brown hair and wearing a Tennis uniform for the tennis club of Duel Academy. "Uh, thank you I guess."

"Sister, are you all right?" Daylen called as he ran over along with Theorn and Neria, they had all seen the ball nearly hit Solona.

"Do you need me to carry you to the school nurse?" The man who knocked the ball away asked

"No thanks" Solona replied "I'm fine. Honestly guys, every time something happens to me you panic."

"Well you did get hurt in those Shadow Games" Jaden said as he ran over

Jasmine and Mindy were staring love stuck at the guy while the guy had a look on his face at Solona, a look which Solona and Daylen didn't like. "Sorry" the guy said when he saw Solona's look "I've never had the pleasure of saving a pretty girl like you."

Daylen glared at the boy 'If this guy messes with my sister then he messes with me.' He thought angrily.

"Hey wait; did anyone see where that ball went?" Theorn then asked

It was Neria who answered the question when she looked behind "Uh oh." Was all she said and then Jaden turned to see a very angry looking Dr Crowler who had Jaden's Tennis ball in his eye.

...

Later Jaden was with Dr Crowler in the nurse's office as Miss Fontaine was placing a cold cloth over his eye where the ball had hit.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the ball." Jaden apologized "Is that all right."

"No it most certainly is not!" Crowler growled "You just hit a teacher."

"Hey to be fair I wasn't even the one who hit the ball at you." Jaden said "It was the guy who hit it away from Solona and it was an accident."

"Yeah but you still caused it!" Crowler growled "And on top of that you nearly hurt a student of mine who is still recovering."

Jaden groaned "Look if you're going to punish me just do it. I won't play tennis again; I don't even like the sport."

That got Crowler smirking "Don't like Tennis huh, then I've got the perfect Punishment for you, the Tennis team leader, Harrington Rosewood will whip you into shape."

...

Later, Solona and Daylen were walking along the corridors of the academy building "Poor Jaden." Solona said "Why is it every time Dr Crowler is involved he gets into trouble."

"Well Crowler really hates Jaden." Daylen said "He did humiliate him in the entrance exams"

"Well Crowler should just learn that Jaden won fair and square." Solona said

Daylen's eyes then narrowed "And I say that you should stay away from that guy." Daylen said "I don't like the way he looked at you."

"Agreed." Solona said "I bet that he is one of those boys who thinks he can get whatever he wants." Daylen couldn't help but agree.

"SOLONA, DAYLEN!" a voice called and the two of them saw Syrus running toward them "Do you know where the Tennis club meets."

"On the Tennis courts where we played today" Daylen answered "Why?"

"The most unfair thing ever." Syrus stated

...

Syrus took the Amell twins to the Tennis courts where Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Neria and Theorn were watching as the tennis team leader was pushing Jaden around while Jaden kept on complaining about having to do tennis.

Neria looked at the tennis team captain "So who is this guy?" she asked

"We found out for you" Mindy said "He's Harrington Rosewood; he's from the Rosewood Sporting Goods. Wealthy and fit, he's the perfect man, he's boyfriend material"

Theorn disagreed, Harrington seemed to enjoy tormenting Jaden and Harrington laughed when Jaden tripped over a tennis ball.

"Is it over?" Jaden asked

Harrington laughed "Come on, no pain no gain" he said "You've got to build those muscles; you need to sweat to become a threat. If you don't pick up the pace then you're never going to win the race."

"All right!" Jaden groaned "Enough with the rhyming I get it."

"There's no I in teamwork." Harrington chuckled

Neria shook her head "This guy is nuts" she said

"Agreed." Theorn added

"He seems to be a bit obsessed" Jasmine added

"Let him obsess over me." Mindy said dreamily completely ignoring what had been said.

It was then that Solona and Daylen came in "So what is going on then?" Solona asked

"Well after Crowler took Jaden he forced him to play tennis as punishment for hitting the ball in his face." Neria said

"But it was Harrington who did that." Daylen said

"Crowler said that Jaden caused it" Theorn replied

Solona then saw Jaden getting tired "All right I think that's enough" she said and then she left and was followed by her friends.

Jaden then hit the ball back and then saw Solona come onto the field "Hey Solona, you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine Jay, and you can stop with the tennis, I think you've had enough" Solona replied

Harrington looked at Solona "So then, I was just kicking this guy's..." Harrington was cut off by Alexis

"I was looking for you Jaden" she said "Banner has had a report on Chazz."

"Banner told me when I found him earlier." Solona added

"So he's okay then" Jaden said

Harrington glared at the teens "TIME OUT!" he shouted and everyone turned to him as he stomped over "You can't talk to a first round pick like Solona or Alexis. So stay away from my Obelisk Pixie"

"Obelisk Pixie?" Syrus questioned and an image of a small Obelisk the Tormentor with fairy wings entered his mind which he quickly shook out.

"Excuse me!" Daylen growled "But don't talk to me friends like that."

"Yeah and Jaden can talk to whoever he wants to!" Solona hissed

"I'm warning you!" Harrington hissed at Jaden "Step away from the beautiful girl." Harrington missed the glare in Solona's eyes and what Solona and Daylen had said earlier "You're way in over your league, don't make me get all athlete on you!"

"Hey chill out we were just talking." Jaden insisted and then he decided to use his new nickname for Solona "So you were saying Sol."

"Sol?" Harrington questioned "Is that some kind of pet name, who's it short for."

"Solona" Jaden replied

"Right this huddle is over!" Harrington ordered

"Good so get lost!" Daylen ordered

Harrington smirked "Oh don't run away, you know your sports. When a huddle is over, you don't run away."

"So you want a tennis match" Jaden questioned

"No I want a Duel" Harrington said "And the winner become Solona's Fiancée"

"Wait hold on." Solona gasped

"Oh I just love weddings" Mindy gasped

"Yeah but I'm not sure about arranged ones." Jasmine added

Alexis and Neria shook their heads.

"Well I don't know the stakes but I never back down from a Duel" Jaden replied "So get your game on."

"Hold it!" Daylen shouted "My sister is not some trophy to be won." Then he looked at Jaden "Jaden you do know that Fiancée means that you have to marry my sister."

"Wait what?" Jaden questioned

"That's right!" Daylen growled "My sister is not a trophy and you don't put marriage on the line in a duel! I duel you so I can teach you not to mess with my sister."

"Fine, but when I win, your sister will be all mine, now we duel on the courts in about an hour." Harrington laughed

When Harrington walked away, Daylen turned to his sister "Don't worry sister, I won't let that idiot place his hands on you."

"Why can't he hit on me?" Mindy complained and Theorn and Neria sweat dropped

"Just make sure you win." Solona ordered

...

Later, Daylen and Harrington were on the Tennis courts which had been cleared so they could duel. "Don't worry my sweet Solona" Harrington said "Soon you'll be all mine and I'll protect you."

"All right enough talk about my sister" Daylen groaned "Let's just duel."

To the sides on the benches, Solona, Theorn, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy all watched the Duel while Mindy still had a dreamy look on his face.

"I can't wait for the wedding Solona." Mindy said

Solona glared at her "I'm not marrying anyone Mindy!" she snapped "I don't like Harrington and I can't marry my own brother."

"That's right so leave her!" Alexis snapped as well "The only reason I haven't walked out of here is because I want to see if the rumours about Harrington being as good as Zane are true.

Daylen and Harrington activated their Duel Disks.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Harrington: 8000  
Daylen: 8000**

"Since you challenge me I'll go first" Harrington said "And I'll start by activating the spell card Service Ace, now I pick one card in my hand and you have to guess if it's a spell trap or monster, if you guess wrong then you lose 1500 life points." Harrington held up a card in his hand "Now guess."

"I've got a one in three chance" Daylen said to himself "I say that it's a spell card."

Harrington laughed "Wrong, it's a monster so now you take damage." A ball appeared which was batted by a racket which struck Daylen in the chest.

 **Harrington: 8000  
Daylen: 6500**

"I'll throw this card facedown and end my turn" Harrington finished

"My move" Daylen said and he drew his card 'Since he didn't summon a monster I can attack him directly, but that facedown must be a trap so I guess I should get rid of it. "I'll start with the spell card Cost down so now by discarding one card, all monsters in my hand decrease by two levels. This allows me to summon out my spirit Healer in attack mode." A female spellcaster wearing white robes with a red cross on the chest appeared on the field (level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 2100) "And next I'll play the spell card Mystical space typhoon which destroys that facedown." Harrington gasped as his facedown gasped "Now my Spirit Healer will attack you directly." Spirit Healer sent a powerful blast from her hands which hit Harrington.

 **Harrington: 5700  
Daylen: 6500**

"And now it's my main phase two my Spirit Healer's effect activates, now I gain 500 Life points for every card in your hand." Daylen added and the three cards in Harrington's hands glowed as Spirit Healer absorbed the energy and gave the energy to Daylen.

 **Harrington 5700  
Daylen: 8000**

"I'll throw this card facedown and end my turn." Daylen finished

Harrington growled "I'll start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I play the spell card Smash Ace, now I pick the top card from my deck and if it's a monster, then you take 1000 points of damage and the card goes to my graveyard." Harrington drew his card and it turned out to be a powerful monster. "It looks like I drew my Blowback Dragon, now you lose 1000."

 **Harrington: 5700  
Daylen: 7000**

"Now I activate Monster Reborn so now I can summon back the Blowback Dragon which I discarded." A mechanical dragon with a cannon on its back appeared on Harrington's field (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 1200) "Now I use my dragon's ability so now I toss a coin 3 times, if it is heads 2 of those times then I can destroy one of your cards." Harrington tossed his coin and to Daylen's dislike, the coin landed on Heads, Tails Heads so Blowback's ability activated. "Now I can destroy your Spirit Healer." Daylen's Spirit Healer was destroyed which left him wide open "Now Blowback Dragon, attack him directly." The cannon on Blowback's back fired a shot which hit Daylen.

 **Harrington: 5700  
Daylen: 4700**

"Now I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

Daylen groaned "My turn." He said "I'll start with my own Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I play the spell card Mind Blast, so now by giving up 500 life points I can take control of your Blowback." Blowback Dragon came to Daylen's side "And now I'll summon my Apprentice Magician in attack mode." A small spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 200 Defence 200) "And now both my monsters will attack you directly."

Both of Daylen's monsters attacked but Harrington smirked "Sorry but I play my trap, Destiny Board. Now at each of your turns, I get a spirit letter, so you better hurry and finish this Duel."

But even with the trap Daylen's monsters still attacked

 **Harrington: 3200  
Daylen: 4200**

"Now I place a card facedown and end my turn." Daylen said 'I need him to summon a monster next turn or my trap will fail.' The second spirit letter of I appeared

"My move" Harrington laughed "And I summon my Twin sword Marauder to the field." An armoured warrior wielding a sword in each hand appeared on Harrington's field.

"You just activated my trap card, Dark renewal, since you just summoned a monster, I can sacrifice it and one of mine in order to summon a spellcaster from my graveyard." Daylen said

"But your graveyard is full of Spellcasters." Harrington protested

"That's right. Now I can summon back the monster I discarded earlier, my Dark Magician." Everyone gasped as Daylen's apprentice Magician and Harrington's Marauder disappeared into the coffin and were replaced by a Purple robed Magician.

Harrington laughed "I think I'll take that card from you when I win."

"I don't think you will" Daylen said "You can't attack this turn now."

"Well I still have my Blowback's effect." Harrington said and he tossed his coin again but it landed on two tails. "Damn it, I'll just have to wait till next turn."

"Well your blowback won't be around that long." Daylen said "Now go, Dark magic attack." Dark magician fired a blast of purple magic from his staff which destroyed Blowback Dragon.

 **Harrington: 3000  
Daylen: 4200**

"Then to finish I'll throw one card facedown." Daylen finished and then the spirit Letter N appeared.

"You'll pay for that." Harrington growled "I play Magical Stone Excavation, now by discarding two cards; I can get my Monster Reborn spell card back from the graveyard, which I'll now play to summon out the card I discarded, My Barrel Dragon." S mechanical Dragon like Blowback appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2200) "Now I'll activate his ability which is just the same as my Blowback." Harrington tossed the coin again and to his delight, it landed on heads all three times "Well would you look at that, looks like your dark Magician is about to be destroyed." Harington was smirking but then he noticed that Daylen was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it just that my monster is not about to be destroyed because I play my quick play spell card dedication through Light and Darkness, this allows me to sacrifice my Dark Magician and special summon my Dark Magician of Chaos." The spell card absorbed Dark Magician and replaced him with the black and red robed spellcaster with the hat and Harrington growled as he knew that he couldn't attack now since Dark Magician of Chaos was stronger than his Barrel dragon and he had already used his effect.

"Well since there is nothing else to do, I can begin my turn, and thanks to my Dark Magician of Chaos, I get my pot of greed spell card back from my graveyard, now Dark Magician of Chaos will attack that Barrel Dragon, Sceptre Strike." Daylen ordered and Dark Magician of Chaos fired a blast of black magic which destroyed Barrel Dragon.

 **Harrington: 2800  
Daylen: 4200**

"You move Harrington." Daylen said

Harrington laughed "Foolish boy, didn't you forget about my Destiny Board, I now have four letters on my field, unless you do something next turn, this Duel is over and you will lose. And to make it harder for you, I play the spell card Penalty Ace, so now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your Dark Magician and then you take damage equal to that monsters attack points." Daylen gasped and then his Magician shattered and the explosion shocked him

 **Harrington: 2800  
Daylen: 1400**

"Make your move but it will be your last." Harrington sneered

"Don't listen to him brother!" Solona yelled "You have to believe in you cards."

"Don't worry sister" Daylen called back "I do." 'But this won't be easy, I have to do something or else I lose this turn as the final spirit letter activates on my end phase' Daylen drew his card "I'll start with Pot of Greed from which I got back from my Dark Magician of Chaos' effect." Daylen drew his cards and then gasped at what he drew "Sorry Harrington, but this Duel won't end now. Because now I activate the spell card Dark Magic Veil so now by paying 1000 life points, I can summon back my Dark Magician from my graveyard." There was a cloud of purple smoke and Dark Magician returned to the field.

 **Harrington: 2800  
Daylen: 400**

Harrington laughed "What are you going to do with that?" he asked "Even if you do attack I'll still have life points and I'll win the Duel."

"Sorry but you're wrong" Daylen said "Because now I play the spell card Dark Magic Attack which destroys all of your spell and trap cards." Harrington gasped as Destiny Board and all his spirit letters were destroyed "And now with no monsters on the field, you're wide open so go Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack."

 **Harrington: 300  
Daylen: 400**

"It's your move." Daylen said

Harrington drew a card but couldn't do anything and then it was Daylen's turn and he decided that he would just finish the duel there "Dark Magician, end this duel." Dark Magician end this Duel." He ordered and Harrington was engulfed in a blast from Dark Magician's staff.

 **Harrington: 0000  
Daylen: 400 (Winner)**

"No this can't be" Harrington gasped "How could I have lost"

"Because you thought that you could have something that is not yours" Daylen hissed "My sister is not a trophy to be won, she's a human being with feelings, this is not the first time that I've been in this situation and it may not be the last, now get out of here."

Harrington didn't need to be told twice and he ran off leaving a smirking Daylen behind.

...

Later that day, Solona and Alexis were back in the Blue dorm with Jasmine and Mindy and they told Sereda everything "So this guy thought that he could just win you by Duelling?" Sereda questioned

"That's right" Solona said "That guy was just a weirdo"

"A handsome weirdo" Mindy said dreamily.

Solona and Alexis sighed at Mindy's behaviour and then Alexis looked at Solona "Daylen said that this was not the first time that he had been in that type of situation, has something like this happened before?" she asked

Solona sighed "Yes" she answered "I could hardly ever be on my own as guys would often ask me on a date. This was because I was pretty or because they knew that my father was rich, they would only interested in my beauty or my money."

Sereda looked at her "Is there any boy who you are interested in?" she asked and Solona's blush was her answer "I'll take that blush as a yes and I bet it's that Theorn guy."

"All right yes." Solona said "I may have feelings for Theorn, but I'd rather just wait and see what happens, I mean, we still have our years at Duel Academy left."

 **Chapter finished**

 **Author's not: I sorry about this chapter, it's not one of my favourites and I nearly skipped the chapter completely. But I placed this one in to start the Relationship between Solona and Theorn but now we'll be getting onto the better chapters.**

 **Next Time: The decks of Great Duellists are on tour but there are thieves who want the deck for themselves.**


	16. King of the Copycats

**King of the copycats:**

It had been two weeks since Daylen duelled against Harrington. Now Daylen was sitting next to Aedan while Solona was with Alexis and Sereda who were all in Professor Banner's Alchemy class as he was teaching the students, but as usual, Banner's experiment exploded which caused the class to chuckle.

"Well now, class is over" Banner said when he finished "Now the rest of the day is yours. Oh and before I forget, Chancellor Sheppard wants to speak to two students. And those students are Solona and Daylen Amell."

Aedan looked at Daylen "Did you do anything wrong?" he asked

"No I didn't" Daylen replied "And Solona didn't either."

...

Later the two Amell siblings were in Chancellor Sheppard's office where the chancellor was sitting behind his desk. "OK I guess you are wondering why I asked the two of you to come and see me."

"Well we are" Solona replied "Please don't tell me that we're in trouble."

Sheppard laughed "No you aren't in trouble, it's not even me who wants to speak to you." Then the phone rang "Ah that should be them now, look at the screen."

Sheppard activated the phone and screen and then someone appeared on the screen. It was an older boy in his thirties with spiky black hair with a streak of red. The boy wore a blue uniform like clothing but Solona and Daylen widened their eyes at who it was.

"Yugi Moto?" the twins said at the same time

Yugi laughed "It's good to see the two of you again." He said

"Well it's good to hear from you too" Daylen said

Yugi laughed and then he looked at Solona "Well the Chancellor told me about what has been going on. That you've had these problems with some kind of Shadow Duellist cult."

"Yes I'm afraid so" Solona replied "These Shadow Duellist Cults are after the Old Gods cards."

"The Old Gods?" Yugi gasped "Those cards are dangerous in the wrong hands, their power is just as powerful as the Egyptian Gods."

Daylen looked at Yugi "Well Solona has been able to defeat every opponent so far." He said "But anyway, is there a reason why you wanted to see us?"

"There is actually" Yugi replied "Since Pegasus knew your father and you know me personally, I trust you two and I was hoping that you would be able to assist in the project. You see, to help raise money for charity, I've agreed to allow my original Duelling deck go on tour."

"Wait your original deck" Daylen gasped "So it will have the original cards like Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"That's right?" Yugi laughed "While the Egyptian gods won't be included, all of the other classics will. It's been over 15 years since I became the King of Games."

"Wow, I'm honoured to be able to help you with the tour." Solona said

"And Yugi's deck is not the only deck going on tour." A voice with a Brooklyn accent added and a boy with blond hair joined Yugi.

Daylen knew who this was "Joey Wheeler, your deck is going on tour as well?"

"That's right" Joey replied "It will be great Publicity for Duel Monsters, the decks of the top three Duellists going on tour."

"Wait top three?" Solona questioned "You mean...?"

"Yes Kaiba's deck is going on tour as well" Joey replied "Though sadly he's unable to speak to you as he's in a meeting."

Yugi laughed "My grandpa is coming here with Mokuba to bring the decks." He said "Since you three are helping out with the displays your tickets to see the deck are reserved. Goodbye for now." Then the screen went blank.

"Well this is a surprise." Solona said to Daylen

"Yeah, not every day you get to help with the King of Games Deck." Daylen added

...

The next morning, Solona and Daylen had woken up early so they could be at the docks where Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Moto and Mokuba Kaiba to arrive with the three decks. Solona was panicking a bit since she was so afraid that she would accidently damage one of the decks.

"Would you just calm down sister" Daylen said to Solona "Panicking won't help."

"I'm sorry brother" Solona said "It's just I'm worried that something is going to happen."

"Don't worry" Daylen said "Security will be tight here, it won't be easy for a thief to steal the decks."

It was shortly afterwards that a helicopter arrived and it landed on the landing pad near the docks. Solona and Daylen went over to the pad and two people came out of the helicopter which was owned by Kaiba. One of them was an old man with greying hair and the other was a man in his twenties.

"It great to see the two of you again." The old man who was Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather said

"My big brother trusts that the two of you will be careful with these decks, they are valuable." The younger man who was Mokuba added

"Don't worry; security will keep an eye on these decks." Daylen said

Solomon handed Solona a large brief case which had the three decks inside "Well as much as I would like to stay, I have to head back as I'm needed to look after the shop."

"But my brother wants me to stay" Mokuba added "He wants to make sure that no one steals the decks."

"Well we should take the decks to Dorothy at the card shop as that's where the display is located." Daylen said

...

Later at the card shop, Solona, Daylen and Mokuba arrived in order to take the decks and they were not supprised to see a lot of students trying to buy tickets to see the decks. However they were all pushing and shoving which made it hard for Dorothy to concentrate.

"All right, all right" Dorothy tried to shout over everyone "Will you all please just form an ordinary line."

But that did nothing to help. Solona sighed and gave Daylen the brief case and then she activated her Duel disk and then shouted "ALL RIGHT ENOUGTH!" her yells were able to catch the crowd's attention "IF YOU DON'T FORM A LINE THEN I'LL DUEL YOU ALL!" that managed to get the crowd to form a line and one by one they got their tickets.

"Wow" Mokuba exclaimed "I never thought the Students would be afraid of you."

"Well my sister is now one of the top Duellist in the school." Daylen said

Soon the line was finished and everyone had their tickets. Solona saw her friends nearby and she walked over to them "Hey guys, do you have the tickets?" She asked

"We sure do" Theorn said as he pulled out his ticket and then Neria, Kallian, Alexis, Sereda, Syrus and Aedan did the same.

"Where's your ticket Solona?" Alexis asked

"My ticket has been reserved as has my brothers" Solona replied and then he noticed that someone was missing "Hey guys, where's Jaden."

Syrus then gasped, Jaden didn't know anything about Yugi's deck going on tour and he hadn't got a ticket "Oh no, Jaden's still asleep, I'll get him his ticket." Then Syrus went back to the counter "Hey Dorothy, I don't suppose that you have one more ticket for Jaden?"

"Let's see here" Dorothy said and then she smiled "You're in luck, there's one ticket left."

"Hold it, don't close!" a voice called and a Ra Yellow student came in. This duellist was Dimitri and was known as a copycat Duellist as he copied off other people's decks though he could never win as the decks he copied had tricks which his opponents knew.

"Sorry but I just got the last ticket" Syrus apologized

"No this can't be!" Dimitri shouted and then he gasped "Wait you have two tickets."

"Yeah one is for my friend." Syrus explained

"Well he isn't here is he?" Dimitri claimed and then he activated his Duel disk "Let's Duel and if I won I get that ticket."

"You're on." Syrus said and he activated his own disk "I'm not a weak duellist now and I'll prove it."

" **Duel"**

 **Syrus: 8000  
Dimitri: 8000**

Then Dimitri's voice changed "I'll take the first move slacker."

Kallian watched the Duel "Did his voice just change?" she asked

"Yes" Solona groaned "Dimitri is a copycat duellist and it looks like he is coping off Crowler's deck."

"I'll start by summoning Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." Dimitri said as his monster made from gears appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1300) "Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Syrus said "And I summon Steamroid in attack mode." Syrus's steam engine monster appeared on the field "Now Steamroid attack that soldier and when Steamroid attacks, his attack points increase by 500" (SR Attack 1800-2300) The Steam Engine charged and destroyed Dimitri's Soldier

 **Syrus: 8000  
Dimitri: 7000**

"Lucky!" Dimitri growled

"Well I end my turn there." Syrus finished

Dimitri drew his card "I'll start by activate my Ancient Gear Reborn trap card, now once per turn, if I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon 1 Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard so I bring back my Soldier and as a bonus, he gains an extra 200 attack points." (AGS Attack 1300-1500) "Now I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode." A machine soldier that was like the soldier appeared on the field only this one had a spike and a gear like shield (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence: 500) "Now Ancient Gear Soldier, destroy that Steamroid."

"But why?" Kallian questioned "Steamroid has more attack points."

"I'm afraid that when Steamroid is attacked, he loses 500 attack points" Bastion who had just turned up replied (SR Attack 1800-1300)

Steamroid was destroyed and Syrus lost Life points.

 **Syrus: 7800  
Dimitri: 7000**

"Now my knight will attack you directly." Dimitri added and the Knight slashed him with his spike.

 **Syrus: 6000  
Dimitri: 7000**

"That's right Slacker" Dimitri mocked "Not ever duellist is as good as a professional."

Syrus glared "I'm not weak! I'm done with being picked on, my move." Syrus drew a card "Now I summon my Gyroid in defence mode." The cartoon helicopter appeared in defence mode (Level 3 Attack defence 1000 Defence 1000) "Then I'll throw two cards facedown."

"You slacker, when my ancient gear monsters attack you can't activate facedowns during the battle phase." Dmitri sniggered "Now my Soldier will attack that Gyroid." Soldier fired his cannon but Gyroid wasn't destroyed "WHAT! HOW! That helicopter should have destroyed."

"Once per turn my Gyroid can't be destroyed." Syrus replied

"Well you got lucky with that but not lucky enough because your monster will still be destroyed as now my Knight attacks." Dimitri ordered and the Knight destroyed Gyroid. "Then I'll throw two cards facedown."

"My move." Syrus said "And I'll start by activating my facedown card No entry which switched both your monsters into defence mode though now you can draw a card."Dimitri scowled as his two monsters switched into defence mode "Now I play my second trap card, Call of the Haunted to bring back my Steamroid, next I play the spell card Vehicroid connection zone so now I can sacrifice my Steamroid on my field with my Submarineroid and Drillroid in my hand to summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill." A large drill appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2000) "Now Jumbo Drill, destroy that Knight." Jumbo drill drilled underground and emerged where Ancient Gear Knight was kneeling and the monster shatter. "And even though you monster was in defence mode, you take the damage for the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defence points.

 **Syrus: 6000  
Dimitri: 4500**

"Now I play the spell card Diffusion which diffuses my Jumbo drill back into Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid. Now my Drillroid will attack that soldier and guess what, when Drillroid attacks a monster in defence mode, it is automatically destroyed without damage calculation." Syrus said and then Ancient Gear Soldier shattered as Drillroid smashed through it. "Now my two remaining monsters will attack you directly." Submarineroid launched a torpedo while Steamroid charged at Dmitri."

 **Syrus: 6000  
Dimitri: 1900**

"Now my Submarineroid switches to Defence mode and then I play pot of Greed to draw two more cards and end with a facedown."

By now a crowd had gathered to watch the Duel and many of the students expected Dimitri to be beating Syrus. Alexis watched the Duel in interest "Syrus has been improving his Duelling since the expulsion duels." She said

"He sure has" Bastion replied

It was then that Jaden arrived after waking up and had gone for a walk and he spotted the crowd that had gathered. "Hey what's up? Is it eggwich day?" he shouted and he joined the crowd next to Bastion

"No Jaden" Bastion said "It's just a bit of Lunchtime tussle."

Jaden looked forward and he saw the Duel "A Duel? Who's Duelling?"

"Well on your left is Dimitri." Solona replied as she and her brother came over to see Jaden.

"Never heard of him" Jaden said "And who is his..." Jaden stopped himself as he saw Syrus. "Syrus!"

"Hey there Jay." Syrus replied

"What's going on?" Jaden asked

"A high stakes Duel." Syrus said

"Yeah, the deck of the King of Games Yugi Moto is going on tour and the first stop is Duel Academy." Kallian said

"Isn't that the coolest thing ever?" Syrus added

"Yeah it is." Jaden gasped "The original King of Games deck."

"And his is not the only deck going on tour" Alexis added

"The decks of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler are also going on tour." Aedan added

"Wow the decks of the best three Duellist." Jaden said

"If Syrus win this then he gets the last..." Daylen started but was stopped by Solona

"Hey Jaden WAKE UP!" she yelled as she noticed that Jaden had just been staring

"Ow don't yell like that Sol" Jaden gasped "But still it is a piece of Duelling history."

"Yeah it's the deck he took with him to battle city where he defeated Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters." Syrus replied

"And don't forget battle city where he used it to defeat Kaiba and Marik." Jaden added

"Yeah the way he used those Egyptian god cards, those were amazing." Syrus said "Although the decks won't have the Egyptian God cards but it will have the other classics like Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Buster Blader and Black Luster Soldier."

"And don't forget Kabia's deck with those Blue eyes White Dragons" Theorn said

"And Joey's red Eyes Black Dragon." Kallian added

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get tickets." Jaden said

Solona laughed "Jaden that's why Syrus is Duelling, there's only one ticket left and whoever wins this Duel gets it."

"Yeah we already got ours but Syrus noticed that you were missing so he said that he would get it for you." Daylen added

"Oh you're so sweet Sy" Jaden said "You're Duelling for me."

Then Dimitri coughed "Excuse me but I thought we were in the middle of a Duel. And in case I forgot it's my move." Dmitri said as he drew a card "First I play the spell card Lightning Vortex to destroy all your monsters by discarding one card." Dmitri discarded one card and then a lightning storm destroyed all of Syrus' monsters "Now I play the spell card heavy storm, now all the spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed."

Jaden then noticed something "Hold on, this seems familiar."

"It should" Bastion said "Dr Crowler, he used the same trick on you Jaden."

Then Syrus' facedown shattered and Dimitri's facedowns shattered and they turned out to be statue of the wicked and two wicked tokens appeared on the field. But Syrus had a trick as well.

"The facedown you just destroyed was Wonder Garage and when it is destroyed, I can summon 1 level 4 or lower machine roid monster from my hand, so I summon Jetroid in attack mode." An orange cartoon jetfighter appeared on Syrus' field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1800)

"That won't matter because now I sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem." Dimitri added and then the two tokens vanished and the large machine appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

"Now my Golem is going to destroy that toy jet, so go Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri shouted and the Golem threw a fist at Jetroid

"Sorry Dmitri but I'm putting your Mechanized Melee is reverse" Syrus shouted "I may not be able to activate facedowns but I can activate a trap card in my hand thanks to the effect of my Jetroid, when he is attacked, I can activate one trap card in my hand, so I choose this card, Magical Cylinders."

"WAIT TIME OUT!" Dimitri shouted just like Crowler would say but then two cylinders appeared and the fist went in one and came out of the other as it headed to Dmitri and hit him which ended the Duel.

 **Syrus: 6000 (Winner)  
Dimitri: 0000**

"So since Syrus won the ticket is his." Dorothy said

"Yeah I did it." Syrus shouted "I won the ticket, I mean Jaden's ticket." Syrus took the ticket and he gave it to Jaden who hugged his best friend

"Oh thanks Sy, you're a great friend." Jaden said

Meanwhile Dimitri fell to his knees as he heard the insults from other students.

"Ha that Ra Yellow should have creamed that Slifer loser."

"It's a wonder that he's still here"

"I won't be surprised if he gets demoted to Slifer"

Dimitri had enough and he ran out of the shop and away from the students.

Solona and Daylen joined her friends.

"Well I guess we will all get to see the decks tomorrow" Jaden said

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Alexis said

"Yeah it's not every day that you get to see the decks of the top three Duellists." Kallian muttered

Solona laughed "Well me and Daylen should probably get the display set up." She said as she and Daylen held the brief case "With a little help from Mokuba."

"Wait the decks are in there?" Neria gasped

"I was wondering what was in that case." Theorn added

"And I didn't know that Seto Kabia's little brother was coming here." Aedan added

Mokuba laughed "My brother sent me to make sure nothing happens to the decks" he said "These decks contain some of the most valuable cards and a thief would want them for themselves."

Solona and Daylen then left with Mokuba to where the decks were to be displayed.

…

Later that night, Dimitri was in his dorm room sitting at his desk with papers full of equations which would make him like Bastion. Dimitri was furious that he lost another Duel "I don't get it!" he growled "I watch and I study and still I lose!" Dimitri shoved all of the papers off the desk "Crowler's deck? It was just a worthless as all the rest, Kabia's or Zane's, it doesn't matter who I copy I always lose, how can I become a great Duellist?" Then the poster of Yugi Moto came onto the desk and he gasped "Of course it's so obvious, become the Greatest Duellist, but if I steal the deck then I could get expelled."

Then he door opened and a large bearded man entered the room, so you want to become a great Duellist, then you need some help" the man said

"Wait who are you?" Dimitri added

"Oh my apologizes, the name is Beraht, you can call me a collector of special cards and I have an offer for you." The man replied

"You want the decks for yourself don't you?" Dimitri said "Well I'm not stealing anything that would get me expelled"

Beraht laughed and he pulled out a necklace "Oh but you will help me because I have this." Dimitri looked into the necklace and his eyes widened and then his vision went blank.

…

Over at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was looking at his winged Kuriboh card as he couldn't get Yugi's deck out of his head.

"And then I said I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse" Syrus said to Chumley as they talked about Syrus' Duel with Dimitri then Syrus looked at Jaden "ER Jaden are you all right?"

"I'm fine Syrus" Jaden said "I just can't get Yugi's deck out of my head. I can't wait to see it, in fact I don't want to wait till tomorrow I want to see the deck right now."

"Wait you mean while they're setting up?" Chumley questioned "That's a good idea because then we'll avoid the crowd."

"Wait I just won that ticket now you don't even want to use it." Syrus gasped "Also Solona would kill us if she finds out what we did."

"Oh don't worry Syrus, Solona is reasonable and we can still see the deck again tomorrow." Jaden replied

…

Later Solona and Daylen were finishing setting up the decks in the display cases in the middle of the room. Yugi's deck was in the middle while Joey's and Kabia's were next to it. Solona smiled at the display "Wow it was such an honour to help arrange the decks." She said to her brother

"It was" Daylen said

Mokuba looked at them "Don't worry about any thieves" he said "Crowler had made sure that security was tight here to make sure that no one tries to steal the decks.

But then there was a crash and then Solona clutched her head in pain. "What was that crash?" Mokuba wondered as he went off to see what was going on and then Daylen looked at his sister.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" Solona replied "But Urthemiel just said that she could sense Shadow magic, there could be a Shadow Duellist here."

"Oh not another member of the Venatori" Daylen groaned but before anyone could speak, both Daylen and Solona were blinded by a bright light which made their heads feel heavy before they collapsed.

...

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Kallian had arrived at the displays so they could see the deck and they had just been able to avoid Mokuba and two security guards. But then they nearly ran straight into a group of Ra Yellow students.

"Bastion, Theorn, Neria?" Jaden questioned

"Hey there Jaden." Bastion greeted

"Come to have a sneak peak of the decks are you?" Theorn questioned

Jaden laughed "Yeah I sure am. Great minds think alike."

"I'm just here to make sure they don't get caught" Neria muttered "But since we're here now we might as well take a peak."

"Yeah let's see." Jaden said and he opened the doors to the display room and then everyone gasped. The display case had been smashed and Solona and Daylen were on the floor. "Solona, Daylen!" Jaden yelled and they ran up to them where Solona's eyes slowly opened.

"Jaden? Theorn?" Solona muttered and then Daylen woke up.

"Oh what happened?" he wondered

Then Solona's eyes widened when she saw the display case "The decks they've been stolen!"

"Oh no!" Daylen yelled

Then the door opened and Mokuba entered along with Dr Crowler and Dorian.

Crowler gasped when he saw that the decks were gone and Mokuba turned to the Amells "What happened here?" he demanded

"I don't know" Daylen replied "All I remember was a bright light and then everything went blank."

Dorian sighed "Shadow magic, I thought I sensed it."

"Shadow Magic?" Jaden questioned "Was this the work of the Venatori?"

"I doubt it Jaden" Solona said "The Venatori are after me and the Old God cards, not these decks."

"The thief must be on the Island." Jaden said

"We must find those decks." Daylen added

Crowler turned to the security guards "Make sure that no one leaves the Island, we cannot allow the Thief to get away."

"Split up, search the Island" Solona said "We'll find the decks otherwise Kaiba will kill us."

So the gang all decided to split up so they could find the decks and quickly.

...

Out on the Cliffs near the Slifer Red Dorm, Dimitri was holding a set of cards which were the cards used by Yugi Moto. But there was something odd about Dimitri's eyes because they were blank and empty.

"Now that I have the greatest Deck, I'll be the greatest Duellist." He said to himself as he through about the other decks he gave to the man Beraht.

"Hey someone stole the decks of Yugi, Joey and Kaiba, know anything?" A voice called and Dimitri turned to see Syrus coming towards him.

"I might" Dimitri said as his voice deepened to sound like Yugi's and then he threw the spare Duel disk at Syrus, "But if you want answers you'll have to Duel me."

...

Near the Slifer Dorm, Solona, Daylen, Neria and Theorn arrived as they had all searched for the missing decks. Jaden, Syrus, Bastion and Chumley had gone off to look in other areas.

"The Ra dorm is clear." Theorn said

"And the decks weren't in the classrooms." Neria added

"Well the thief must be on the Island as the docks are on lockdown." Daylen muttered

Then a scream was heard and the group of four all went off to find the source of the scream. They came to the cliffs where they saw Syrus kneeling as he had just lost the Duel against Dimitri, everyone looked in shock at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, he stole the decks?" Neria said shocked

Then Daylen noticed that something was wrong with the Dimitri's eyes "No Dorian sensed Shadow Magic before, Dimitri is under some kind of spell."

"All right Dimitri that's enough!" Solona yelled "Hand over the decks."

Dimitri laughed and he sounded just like Yugi "I'm Yugi and this is my deck. But if you want it then you'll have to prove that it's not."

"So you want to Duel then?" Solona questioned

"Yes but you won't win because I'm the King of Games." Dimitri laughed

"This Guy is nuts." Neria questioned "He actually thinks that he is Yugi."

Solona just narrowed her eyes and then she activated her Duel disk.

" **Duel"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Dimitri: 8000**

"None thieves first." Solona said "And I'll start by summoning Mirage Dragon in attack mode." A large yellow Dragon with bluish like hair came onto the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

Dimitri laughed "That's it?" he questioned "Well I activate Polymerisation to fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon in order to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion." The curse of Dragon monster appeared on the field with the Gaia knight on his back (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2100)

"Uh Oh that's a strong monster." Theorn said

"Now my Champion, destroy that Mirage Dragon." The dragon swooped down on Mirage Dragon and the Gaia swung his sword and destroyed the dragon.

 **Solona: 7000  
Dimitri: 8000**

"Oh man, it's the first turn and she is already losing." Neria said

Theorn looked at Syrus "Hey Syrus you've already duel him once, do you think Solona has a chance?" he asked

Syrus looked at his feet "I tried everything but I couldn't do anything against a deck like Yugi's, I don't think Solona can do this."

"Solona's a skilled Duellist, if anyone can do this it's her." Daylen replied

"Good move." Solona said "Now it's my move. And you're not the only one who can fusion summon because I activate my own Polymerisation to fuse the two Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand in order to summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." Solona fused two Blue eyes dragons and a two headed dragon appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"I thought that my old rival Kaiba had the only Blue eyes cards." Dimitri muttered

"Well Pegasus released more copies of the Blue eyes." Solona said "Anyway, Blue Eyes Twin Burst, attack that Dragon Champion." One of the Blue's eyes twin heads released a jet of blue fire which caused the dragon to screech before exploding.

 **Solona: 7000  
Dimitri: 7600**

"But wait because it gets worse" Solona then said "Because my Twin burst Dragon can attack twice each turn. So go attack him again." The second head let out a blast of blue magic which engulfed Dimitri.

 **Solona: 7000  
Dimitri: 4600**

"It's your move." Solona finished

"Wow she is good." Syrus said "She took out nearly half of Dimitri's life points in just one move."

"I'm Yugi" Dimitri protested "And I believe in the heart of the cards, my draw" Yugi said "And now I throw one monster facedown and one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it?" Solona questioned 'That facedown must be a trap as that monster must be important but I have to win this duel and quick' Solona thought "Now my blue eyes will attack that facedown monster" The dragon then let out a burst of blue fire from its mouth but as Solona predicted, the facedown card was a trap.

"Now I activate my facedown card, Negate attack." Dimitri called "Now your attack is negated."

Solona growled "I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Dimitri said "And I flip my monster up, Obnoxious Celtic guardian." The green armoured warrior with the pointy ears appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200) "But he won't be here for long because I'll now sacrifice him in order to summon my summoned skull in attack mode" The guardian was replaced with a like field with a skeleton body (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1200) "Next I play the spell card Ancient Rule which allows me to summon out my Dark Magician without a sacrifice." Everyone gasped as the powerful purple robes Magician appeared on Dimitri's field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Wow, it's Yugi's Dark Magician, I may have one but seeing Yugi's is great." Daylen gasped

"Yeah but I don't understand" Neria said "Solona's monster has more attack points than both of Dimitri's monsters?"

"But she won't have her dragon" Dimitri said "Because I activate the spell card Thousand Knives which destroys her dragon when I have Dark Magician on my field" Solona gasped as her Blue Eyes was destroyed. "Now Dark Magician, attack her directly, Dark Magic Attack."

"Sorry Dimitri but I play my facedown card; Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my Blue eyes White Dragon." Solona countered

"Great because that Blue eyes has more attack points that Dimitri's monsters" Neria stated

"But what about her twin burst?" Syrus asked "That card's more powerful."

"Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can only be fusion summoned." Daylen replied

Dimitri growled "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Great my draw" Solona said "Now Blue eyes attack that Dark Magician, Burst Steam of Destruction."

"I activate my facedown card Shift, now you have to attack my summoned Skull instead." Dimitri countered and the Blue eyes fire was diverted to the summoned skull instead which was blown apart by the fire blast.

 **Solona: 7000  
Dimitri: 4100**

"I end my turn" Solona finished

"Why did Dimitri save Dark Magician?" Syrus asked

"I don't know but there must be a reason." Theorn stated

"My draw" Dimitri said "And first of I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your Call of the Haunted and since that is destroyed, so is your Blue eyes." Solona's Call of the Haunted and her Blue eyes shattered "And now you're wide open so go, Dark Magician attack her directly, Dark Magic Attack."

Dark Magician raised his staff and he fire a bolt of lightning at Solona which caused her to groan as she took a big hit

 **Solona: 4500  
Dimitri: 4100**

"Give up?" Dimitri asked

"Never!" Solona growled

"That it never give up, always believe in the heart of the cards, that's what I say." Dimitri said

"This guy is nuts" Neria stated "He's thinks he really is the King of Games."

"To protect myself I think I'll play this spell card, go Swords of Revealing light." Dimitri added and then Solona's field was surrounded by swords that were made of light "Now for your next three turns, you can't attack."

"Well I guess that I have to do something." Solona said and then she began her next move "I think I'll play an old trick of mine. I'll start by summoning my Lord of D in attack mode." The spellcaster wearing the dragon priest came onto the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1100) "And then I'll play Flute of Summoning Dragon and now I can summon two Dragons from my hand, so I summon my Luster Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon" Two more Dragon monsters appeared on the field, a purple scaled dragon and a large black scaled Dragon with red eyes. (LD Attack 1900 Defence 1600) (REBD Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "I end my turn there."

"Well all those monsters are not as powerful as mine." Dimitri said "Now Dark Magician attack that Lord of D." Dark Magician let out another Dark Magic attack and destroyed Lord of D.

 **Solona: 3200  
Dimitri: 4100**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Dimitri finished

"Let's see what to do next." Solona said as she drew another card "I'll start by activating the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards, then I summon my Keeper of the Shrine in defence mode." A dragon like monk appeared on the field kneeling down. (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100) "Then I switch Luster and Red Eyes to defence mode and if you think you are safe you are wrong because I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast, now you take damage equal to my Red Eye's attack points." Red Eyes let out a roar and then fired a fireball at Dimitri.

 **Solona: 3200  
Dimitri: 1700**

"It's your move now." Solona said

Dimitri growled "I'll start by activating Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have six cards. Then I activate the spell card Hand Loss, now I get to look at your hand and discard 1 card." Solona drew until she had 6 cards as did Dimitri and then Solona showed her hand to him. Solona has a third Blue eyes in her hand as well as the spell cards Silver's Cry, Dragonic Tatics, Dragon's Mirror and Burst Steam of Destruction as well the monster card Assault Wyvern. Dimitri thought for a moment "I think I'll make you discard your Blue Eye White Dragon so it will no longer be a threat though now you can draw a new card. Now Dark Magician will attack again and destroy that Red Eyes." Dark Magician attacked again and the Red Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed "Make your move"

"You got it" Solona hissed and she drew a card 'I'll still can't attack so I'll save Assault Wyvern for later' she though "I activate Dragonic Tactics, now by sacrificing both my dragons, I can summon 1 Level 8 Dragon Monster from my deck, so I choose my Darkstorm Dragon." A large black dragon with a lower body that looked like a storm appeared on Solona's field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "I still can't attack thanks to your swords but I can still attack next turn since the spell is now over when I place this card facedown." Solona ended her turn and then the Sword vanished

Dimitri laughed "It's my move now." Dimitri said "And I play the spell card Dark Magic attack which destroys your facedown card. Then I activate a Ritual Card Black Luster Ritual, now I can trade in my Dark Magician on my field as well as Watapon in my hand, this allows me to summon out my great Black Luster Soldier from my hand." Dark Magician vanished and was replaced by a blue armoured Soldier.

"Black Luster Soldier?" Daylen said "That's one of Yugi's most powerful monsters."

"That's right, and now your Darkstorm dragon no longer has the most attack points anymore, my Luster Soldier does." (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"3000 Attack points?" Solona gasped

"Yes now watch them all in action, Luster Strike." Dimitri ordered and Black Luster soldier slashed his sword and destroyed Darkstorm Dragon.

 **Solona: 2900  
Dimitri: 1700**

"Oh no, that Black Luster Soldier is not going to be easy to beat." Daylen said "With her Blue eyes in the graveyard, this is going to be tricky."

Solona drew her card and smiled "Sorry Dimitri but I still have plans of my own. For now I place one card facedown and set one monster facedown and end my turn."

Dimitri smirked as he drew his next card "Black Luster Soldier will now attack that Facedown monster." Black Luster Soldier slashed the facedown monster which was Assault Wyvern.

"I activate the effect of my Keeper of the Shrine in the graveyard" Solona said "When a Dragon Type monster is destroyed, I can special summon him from the graveyard in defence mode." Solona's Keeper of the Shrine returned to the field.

"I end my turn." Dimitri finished

"My turn." Solona said "I activate Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I discard 2" Solona did that "Next I play a facedown and then I sacrifice my Keeper of the Shrine so I can summon my Pandemic Dragon in attack mode." The Keeper vanished and was replaced by a large purple dragon with large spikes which went in circles. (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 1000)

"Wow that is some dragon" Neria gasped "It's beautiful."

"But that's a level 7 monster so it needs 2 sacrifices." Syrus said

"Keeper of the Shrine count as 2 sacrifices for a Dragon type monster." Theorn stated

"This is quite a rare card" Daylen added

"And now I activate my Pandemic's special ability, now I can sacrifice 600 life points and then all other monsters lose 600 attack points." Pandemic glowed as Solona sacrificed her life points and Black Luster Soldier weakened. (BLS Attack 3000-2400)

 **Solona: 2300  
Dimitri: 1700**

"Now Pandemic, destroy that Soldier." Solona ordered and the circles glowed with lightning and then they sent a powerful storm which destroyed Black Luster Soldier. "I end my turn"

 **Solona: 2300  
Dimitri: 1600**

"My turn." Dimitri said "And now I can summon one of my most powerful monsters, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two. One of them is Kuriboh and now I can remove him from play as well as Watapon"

"Wait why is he doing that?" Syrus asked "Is it a summoning?"

"It's not like any I've seen" Theorn stated

Then Daylen gasped "Wait, can it be?" he wondered and then he gasped "There are three cards that can be summoned like this, one is a common spellcaster known as Chaos Sorcerer, but the other two are rare cards of such scarcity, Duellists have travelled the world to add them to their collection, the first is 'Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End' a card so powerful, it has been outlawed in official Duel Monster's tournament, the other has power just like the Chaos Dragon nut has never been banned due to how rare it is, if fact, some say not a single one still exists."

"Well they're wrong because I'm summoning him right now, come forth, 'Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning." A blue armoured soldier appeared on the field but unlike the normal Black Luster soldier, this one had his face uncovered.

"So it's true" Theorn gasped "Yugi really did have that card, I thought it was just a rumour."

"Well I've had this for a while but I only bring him out for special reasons like right now" Dimitri said "Now attack, Luster Blade attack." The sword that the soldier had formed hundreds of small blades which slammed through Pandemic and destroyed him.

 **Solona: 1800  
Dimitri: 1600**

"And now I can activate my Luster's special ability, when he destroys a monster, he can attack again." Dimitri smiled and shouted "Now Black Luster Soldier, end this."

"It's over!" Theorn said "Solona can't survive another blast"

"Solona!" Neria and Syrus shouted as the blades slashed through Solona and created a cloud of dust.

"You see, I am the King of Games." Dimitri smugly said

"WRONG!" a voice shouted and then the dust cleared to show Solona with Keeper of the Shrine on her field "Did you forget that my Keeper of the Shrine returns to the field when a dragon monster is destroyed."

"But that should have been destroyed!" Dimitri gasped

Solona chuckled "When you destroyed my Pandemic, you activated another of his abilities, when he is destroyed, all monsters lose 1000 attack points and that allowed Keeper of the Shrine to survive and you get dealt damage." (BLSEOTB Attack 3000-2000)

 **Solona: 1800  
Dimitri: 1500**

Dimitri hissed "I place three cards facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Solona said "I activate the spell card, Dragon's mirror, now I can remove Keeper of the Shrine from my field as well as my Assault Wyvern, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Luster Dragon and Darkstorm Dragon which allows me to summon my powerful Fiveheaded Dragon." Everyone gasped as the five headed dragon monster appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "Now attack that Luster Soldier, five headed blast." Solona ordered and then each head launched a blast of its breath which combined into one and then it blasted towards Black Luster Soldier.

"Sorry but I play my facedown, Emergency Provisions, now I can sacrifice both my remaining facedowns to gain 2000 life points."

 **Solona: 1800  
Dimitri: 3500**

"The attack still goes through" Solona said and then the blast surrounded Black Luster soldier and destroyed him

 **Solona: 1800  
Dimitri: 500**

"All right way to play" Syrus yelled

"Solona just took out that legendary card." Neria gasped

"One more attack and it's over." Theorn added

"It's your move Dimitri" Solona ordered

"I told you before!" Dimitri snarled "It's Yugi and I have the Heart of the Cards on my side. Now I activate card of Demise which allows me to draw till I have 5 cards but I have to discard my entire hand in 5 turns. But now I activate Monster Reincarnation to discard 1 card and gain my Dark Magician back to my hand. Now I use Polymerisation to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader in my hand to summon Dark Paladin."

"Dark Paladin?" Syrus gasped

"That's not good" Daylen gasped

"Why not?" Neria questioned

"I have that card and it gains 500 attack points for ever dragon on the field and graveyard" Daylen answered

"And Solona uses a dragon deck" Theorn realised

Then the dark green robed Magician appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2400) "Just like your brother said, my dragon gains 500 attack points for every Dragon card on the field and grave and last I checked there is one of the field and 6 in your graveyard so that means 3500 extra attack points." (DP Attack 2900-6400) "Now attack that Five Headed Dragon my Paladin" Dimitri ordered and the Dark Paladin fired a bolt of lightning which destroyed the dragon.

 **Solona: 400  
Dimitri: 500**

"It's your move" Dimitri finished "Make it count."

'I better' Solona thought 'because this may be my last draw. But how can I defeat that Paladin, he already took out my best monster and no matter what I summon that monster's attack points will just increase.' "My draw" Solona drew her card "I activate my own Card of Demise which allows me to draw until I have five cards." Solona then looked at the cards and she widened her eyes as she now had a way to win this Duel. "I activate Magical Stone Excavation, now by discarding two cards, I can get one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand and I pick my hand and I choose my dragon's mirror, now I activate it to remove my three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard in order to summon my Neo Blue eyes White Dragon." Solona's crystal three headed dragon appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And since now have less dragons your Dark Paladin's attack points decrease." (DP Attack 6400-5400)

"But because of the remaining Dragon cards it still has 5400 attack points" Neria stated

"That's not enough to defeat that Paladin." Daylen added

"It may not have enough attack points but this card will change that." Solona stated "Because I have less life points I equip my Blue eyes with the spell card Megamorph which doubles its attack points when I have less life points." (NBEWD Attack 4500-9000)

"9000 attack points?" Dimitri gasped "My Paladin can't withstand that."

"No it can't" Solona said "Now Blue eyes, end this duel destroy that Paladin." The heads of blue eyes released a blast of blue lighting each which combined into one which slammed into Dark Paladin who screeched in pain before exploding.

 **Solona: 400 (Winner)  
Dimitri: 0000**

"I lost" Dimitri said "And with my own, I mean Yugi's cards" Dimitri's voice went back to normal and then he shook his head around "What's going on?" he asked as he fell to his knees

"Hey Dimitri, are you all right?" Solona shouted

"I think he will be fine." A voice called and everyone turned to see Syrus' brother Zane as well as Alexis and Sereda walking out from the cliffs.

"Hey you're Zane right?" Dimitri asked

"Big Brother?" Syrus added

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" Solona asked

"We came to see the deck." Alexis answered

"We snuck into the display and saw that the deck was gone" Sereda added "We believed that the Thief couldn't have gotten far and so we looked around which led us here."

"We found you quite a while ago but we didn't want to disturb you." Zane added

"Wait you saw all that?" Solona gasped "The duel between me and Dimitri."

"Not just us" Alexis said "Your duel attracted quite a bit of attention."

Solona turned and gasped when he saw a good amount of the students of Duel Academy all watching the Duel. There were students from Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red and many on them were cheering and clapping.

Zane walked over to Dimitri who was on his knees looking confused "Well the rules clearly say that you should be expelled for stealing the deck, but since everyone enjoyed watching the deck in action I doubt anyone would turn you in. Also, the reason you never win is because you're just copying other people's duelling strategies, you need to duel the way you duel and make your own deck."

Dimitri look down "I don't understand it; the last thing I remember was this weird gut shining a light into my eyes."

"Wait what was that Dimitri?" Solona asked "What happened."

"Well I was in my dorm room when this strange guy came in, he said that he could help me and then he shone a light in my eyes." Dimitri answered

"Do you know who this strange guy was?" Daylen asked

"I don't know him personally but I think he called himself Beraht." Dimitri asked

When Solona gasped, Theorn looked at her "You know that this Beraht gut?" he asked

"Not personally but I've heard of him" Solona replied "Dorian could give you more information on him but all I do know is that he is involved in Underground Duelling and has been known to steal cards."

"Underground Duelling?" Syrus asked "What's that?"

"An illegal form of Duelling" Daylen answered "Two Duellists have shock collars which zap you when you lose life points. This is another thing that the Seekers hunts down as some people have died doing it."

"If Beraht is behind this then he must have the other two decks." Solona added and them he remembered Jaden "Oh no. Jaden and the others are still out there, we need to find them."

"We better" Zane said

Solona took Yugi's deck from Dimitri and turned to the Daylen "I'll take Yugi's deck back to Mokuba and Dorian; you guys go and look for Jaden. We need to find him and the others before someone gets hurt."

"Good Idea" Daylen said and everyone went their separate ways.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Author's note: This is one of my favourite parts of season 1. I did add a few cards to Yugi's deck so the Duel could be longer but I really enjoyed this chapter. Also I got a message about asking me who the pairings are. Well the main pairings will be Jaden and Alexis eventually but also Solona and Theorn. I also have other pairings planned in the future. The next chapter might take a while because I want to finish the next chapter of my Game of Thrones, Elder Scrolls crossover and my fictionpress stories so the next chapter may be a while.**

 **Next time: The search is on for the decks of Joey and Kaiba but a dark enemy wants the decks for himself.**


	17. Decks of the Best

**Decks of the best:**

The next morning before classes started, Solona and Daylen were in the Chancellor's office to explain what had happened.

"So all three decks were stolen!" Sheppard said

"I'm afraid so" Daylen answered "We were able to recover Yugi's deck but Joey's and Kaiba's are still missing.

Crowler and Dorian were there as well "We have got to find those decks or Duel Academy is ruined!" Crowler shouted

"Well we know who is behind this" Dorian said "The leader was a man known as Beraht, he's an underground Duellist and card collector, he's been wanted by the seekers for some time. We have got to find him."

"But how?" Solona wondered

Sheppard sighed "I'll not having classes today. But the D.A.S will be searching all over the school for Beraht and he must be found. The students will be questioned if they have seen him. I don't like it but this may be the only option. And Duelling will also be stopped for the day."

…

At the beach, Slifer Red Students, Kallian Tabris and Faren Brosca were walking along the beach. They decided that they needed some time alone and that because their roommates weren't great, they needed some time together as friends.

"So how is your roommate?" Faren asked Kallian.

Kallian groaned "Sera really enjoys annoying me. She's dropped water over me, swapped my socks and folded my clothes inside out."

"Well my roommate Leske doesn't take things seriously" Faren admitted "And I'm thinking of creating a new deck soon."

Then they were interrupted by a laugh "Well I was looking for someone to Duel"

Kallian looked and she saw that it was a woman with short hair and a face with scars on as well as a tattoo on her face. "Sorry but Duelling is not allowed today until the decks are found." Kallian said

The woman laughed "Well I'm not a student here and I have this" she held up a deck and there at the top of the deck was Red Eyes Black Dragon which was revealed to Kallian and Faren.

"That's Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Faren exclaimed "That's Joey's deck!"

"That's right and if you want it back then you will both have to Duel me" The woman activated her Duel disk.

"Together" Faren and Kallian said at the same time and they activated their Duel Disks.

…

Meanwhile, Solona and Daylen were in the Card shop where they ran into Jaden, Syrus, Theorn, Neria and Aedan.

"Solona is it true, did you really Duel Yugi's deck?" Jaden asked, Jaden was so amazed that Solona managed to beat the King of Games' Duelling deck.

"It's true" Daylen said "Solona had a tough Duel but she managed to win."

"I feel so Jealous" Jaden moaned "I never got to see it in action; I was searching the other side of the Island."

"Well you might get to see the others decks in action" Solona said "Joey's and Kaiba's decks are still missing."

"Well we do get class of today." Syrus added

Neria laughed "That's only because everyone is needed to find the decks. If the Thief escapes, the scandal could destroy Duel Academy."

"SOLONA, DAYLEN!" a voice shouted and everyone turned to see Sereda run in "There you are, I got big news."

"What is it Sereda?" Aedan asked

"Well I was out taking a stroll on the beech but then I saw it, it was Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Sereda half shouted

"Red Eyes!" Solona exclaimed

"That could be Joey's deck!" Daylen added

"But couldn't it just be someone else using a Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Jaden questioned

"Jaden Duelling has also been stopped for the day" Syrus revealed, "that could be Joey's deck"

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Neria shouted

…

Later the group came to the beach where Sereda stopped them "This was where I saw the Red Eyes." She said

"But where about did you see it?" Aedan questioned but then they were interrupted by the sound of a shrill scream. Aedan widened his eyes "That sounded like Kallian!"

"Yeah I heard that too." Jaden said and then he ran off in the direction of where the scream came from.

The group eventually arrived and they were shocked by what they saw, there was a duellist standing on the far side of the beach with a duel disk activated. This duellist was female with short hair and a tattoo on her cheek. The Red Eyes Black Dragon was on her field but then it faded. Aedan looked and he was shocked to see not only Kallian lying on the ground but also Faren as well.

"Kallian, Faren!" Jaden yelled and then he helped then up "Are you two okay."

"I'm afraid not Jay" Faren muttered "She has Joey's deck and she beat us with it."

"Worse, she decided to add a little twist to the Duel" Kallian added.

Jaden glared at the woman "All right then, you've gone far enough, hand over Joey's deck!" he yelled

The woman laughed "I will not, my master will be pleased that I've tested this deck out." She cackled "If you are wondering who I am, the name if Jarvia, I am the second in command of Beraht and I get to use Joey's deck."

"That deck doesn't belong to you!" Neria yelled "Return it at once!"

Jarvia laughed "If you want this deck back then you'll have to beat me." She said "And since I am challenging you, you shall be my opponent little girl."

Neria glared at being called a little girl "If you want a Duel then you've got it."

Jarvia smirked "Oh but I want more than a Duel" she said and then she threw a device at her which attached itself to Neria's leg "That little thing is just a little something to make this Duel more interesting."

Solona sighed "I hope Neria will be Okay, I don't like the sound of what Jarvia just said." She said

Daylen smirked at Solona and then at Neria "Don't worry sister, Neria's a strong Duellist, I'm sure she'll be all right."

Jarvia and Neria shuffled their decks or in Jarvia's case, Joey's deck. And then they slotted the decks into their Duel disks and activated them.

" **Duel"**

 **Jarvia: 8000  
Neria: 8000**

"Since I have the deck of an expert I'll go first." Jarvia said "And I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode." A small warrior which looked liked a mini rocket appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1300) "Then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Neria said as she drew a card "First I activate the spell card Charge of the Light Brigade, now by discarding the top three cards of my deck, I can add my Garoth Lightsworn warrior to my hand." Neria discarded three cards which were Wulf, Shining Angel and Beckoning Light. "Also since Wulf was sent from my deck to my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon in him attack mode." A large white cat beast holding a large axe appeared on the field. (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300) "Next I'll summon out my Garoth in attack mode." A blue haired warrior holding an axe appeared on the field appeared on the field "Now Garoth, attack that Rocket Warrior." Garoth swung his axe at the little rocket.

"Sorry but I play a my facedown, go Graceful Dice" Jarvia shouted

"Graceful Dice, what does that do?" Syrus asked

"Jarvia rolls a dice and her monster's attack point's increase by 100 points for the number on the dice." Aedan answered

A small fairy appeared and dropped a large blue Dice which rolled until it rolled a 6. "I just rolled a six that means that my Rocket Warrior gains 600 attack points." (RW Attack 1500-2100) "Now my Rocket is more powerful than that Warrior so destroy him." Jarvia commanded and Rocket Warrior transformed into a small green rocket and slammed into Garoth which destroyed him.

 **Jarvia: 8000  
Neria: 7750**

"Oh and wait it gets better" Jarvia laughed "Hold on because this will be quite a shock"

Neria was confused but then she heard a buzzing sound and then she screamed with pain as a large electric shock was sent through her body.

"NERIA!" Her friends yelled

"Hey, what gives" Neria said weakly "What's going on?"

"This is how we Duel in the Underground." Jarvia laughed "When you lose life points, you get an electric shock."

"That's just sick!" Jaden snarled

"Hey leave your underground ways out of this!" Daylen shouted

Jarvia laughed "Sorry but the Duel's already started, so finish your move."

Neria looked at her hand 'I can't attack with Wulf because both monsters will be destroyed which will leave me wide open so I guess I should just play it safe.' She though "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jarvia laughed "My move" Jarvia drew a card and then chuckled "If you think you are safe then you are wrong, I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior to summon Jinzo." Rocket warrior vanished and was replaced by the green armoured machine with the brain and goggles "Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500) "And my Jinzo is more powerful than your little cat, so go Jinzo, destroy that little furball." Jinzo's eyes glowed red through the goggles before letting out a solar attack which caused Wulf to cover his ears and hiss before shattering and Neria lost more life points causing her to be shocked again causing her more pain.

 **Jarvia: 8000  
Neria: 7450**

"I end my turn by equipping Jinzo with Amplifier so now I can use trap cards." Jarvia finished

"My move" Neria said "And I'll start by summoning Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." A white haired female warrior dressed in armour with a red cape and holding a sword and shield appeared on the field. (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200)

"Big deal, that card doesn't have enough attack points to defeat my Jinzo." Jarvia sniggered

"Well she will after I equip her with Lightning Blade which increases her attack points by 800" Neria smirked as Jain's attack points increased as her sword changed into one with lightning crackling along the blade (JLP Attack 1800-2600) "And now Jain will attack that Jinzo, Lightning Slash." Jain swung her sword which glowed "When Jain attacks a monster, her attack points increase by 300" (JLP Attack 2600-2900) Jain then slashed her sword at Jinzo

"Sorry but I play my facedown, Skull Dice, now the dice will roll until and your monster's attack points will decrease depending on the roll of the dice." Jarvia laughed

"The odds are in Neria's favour" Solona said "Jarvia needs to rolls a six to make Jain weak enough to destroy her."

"That's quite a gamble." Jaden commented

"Joey's deck is like that" Daylen said "Chances and a lot of luck."

A small dark spirit in what looked like a Halloween costume appeared and rolled a black dice which rolled until it landed on a three. "WHAT!" Jarvia yelled and Jain's attack points decreased a small bit. (JLP Attack 2900-2600) Jain's sword then slashed though Jinzo and destroyed him which caused Jarvia to get shocked but she felt no pain

 **Jarvia: 7800  
Neria: 7450**

"Oh come on, didn't that hurt?" Neria questioned

Jarvia laughed "It's actually feels good, when you've been doing this for years, you get used to it."

"OK this woman has gone Mad." Jaden said

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn" Neria finished and then Jain's attack points returned to normal (JLP Attack 2900-2600)

Jarvia sniggered as she drew her card "I'll start by summoning Goblin attack force in attack mode." A herd of goblins wielding clubs appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2300 Defence 0) "Now I'll equip them with my own Lightning Blade to increase their attack points by 800" The lead goblin had his club replaced by a large sword (GAF Attack 2300-3100) "Now Goblin attack force, destroy that Jain" Jarvia commanded and the goblins charged forwards where they clubbed Jain until the monster shattered and then Neria was dealt another shock as she was dealt more damage.

 **Jarvia: 7800  
Neria: 6950**

"Oh man, Neria keeps losing her monsters." Syrus gasped

"There is one catch to Goblin attack force" Aedan added causing the Jaden, Syrus, Kallian and Faren to look at him "When Goblin Attack Force attacks, it switches to defence mode."

"And the Goblins have no defence points" Solona added and then the herd of goblin knelt down with their clubs on the floor.

"My move" Neria said "And I'll start by summoning Lumina Lightsworn Summoner in attack mode. A blond haired girl wearing a white shirt and skirt appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And now I'll activate her special ability, by discarding one card, I can summon back a level 4 or below Lightsworn monster in my graveyard and I select my Wulf, Lightsworn Beast." The White cat reappeared on the field "And now my Lumina will destroy that Goblin Attack Force." Lumina put her hands together and she then sent a ball of light at the goblins.

"Sorry but I activate my trap card, Fairy Box" Jarvia said "Now when you declare and attack, I can flip a coin, if I call it right then your monster's attack points becomes zero."

"That's true" Daylen said "But don't forget that each of your turns you have to pay 500 life points to keep that card in play."

"Well I've got plenty of points to spare at the moment" Jarvia smirked "Now I'll flip a coin and I call it heads" Jarvia flipped the coin and to her delight, the coin landed on heads. "Now your Lumina's attack points become zero." (LLS Attack 1000-0) "Since Goblin Attack force had no attack points, Neria took no damage.

"Well I'll just have Wulf attack you instead." Neria commanded and Wulf prepared his axe.

"Sorry but I can use my Fairy box as many times as I can." Jarvia said and she flipped the coin again, calling it tails and it landed on tails "Now your Wulf's attack points become 0" (WLB Attack 2100-0) But Neria still took no damage.

"I end my turn which means I must discard 3 cards because of Lumina" Neria said

"Well now it's my turn" Jarvia laughed "First I must pay 500 life points to keep Fairy box in play." Jarvia said

 **Jarvia: 7300  
Neria: 6950**

And I'll start by switching my Goblins back to attack mode. And since Lightning Blade is still attached to them, he'll attack your Lumina so you'll take a huge hit on your Life points." The Goblin clubbed Lumina and caused the monster to shatter and Neria was dealt with a large shock as she took a huge hit on her life points causing her to scream in pain.

 **Jarvia: 7300  
Neria: 4850**

"I end my turn there." Jarvia laughed and the goblins went back to defence mode.

Neria glared 'I have to get through that monster' she thought "I'll start by summoning Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid in attack mode." A white haired man dressed in white robes and holding a large grey book appeared on Neria's field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1800) "Now I'll have my Aurkus attack those Goblins." Neria ordered and Jarvia used her trap and once again called the coin flip right and the attack didn't work. "Well Wulf will try now." But the Fairy box stopped the attack again. "I end my turn by placing one card Facedown but now I must discard 2 cards because o Aurkus"

Jarvia drew her card and sacrifice 500 more life points to keep her Fairy box in play.

 **Jarvia: 6800  
Neria: 4850**

"First I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." A large warrior dressed in armour appeared on Jarvia's field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 2600) "Now I'll switch my Goblins back into attack mode and they'll destroy that furball." The Goblin charged at Wulf but this time Neria was ready for them.

"Sorry but I activate my trap card, Lightsworn Barrier, now every time you attack a Lightsworn monster, I can discard the top 2 cards of my deck to negate the attack." Neria said and she discarded her top two cards and the attack was negated.

"Fine but I still have one attack left. Gearfried will destroy that Druid." Jarvia commanded and Gearfried slashed Aurkus with a slash from the blades on his arms causing Neria more pain as she was zapped again.

 **Jarvia: 6800  
Neria: 4250**

"It's your move now." Jarvia said

"Well I guess it is time to turn things around." Neria replied "I'll start by activating Call of the Haunted to summon back Lumina" the Lightsworn Summoner returned to the field "But now I'll activate her effect to summon back my Jain. And now I'll sacrifice Lumina in order to summon out Celestia Lightsworn Angel in attack mode" The Paladin returned to the field and then Lumina vanished and was replaced with an armoured woman with long blue hair and Angel wings and holding a staff. (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 200) "And now I activate Celestia's effect, since she was summoned by tributing a Lightsworn, I can discard the top 4 cards of my deck and then I can destroy two cards on your field, and I choose your Fairy box and Goblin Attack force." The Angel's staff shone and then the Goblin shattered and the Fairy box exploded.

"All right" Syrus cried "Now Neria will no longer have to worry about her monsters losing their attack points."

"That's how you do it" Kallian agreed.

"Now Jain will destroy that Iron Knight, and she gains 300 attack points when she attacks a monster." Neria ordered and Jain's sword slashed through Jarvia's Iron Knight.

 **Jarvia: 6500  
Neria: 4250**

"And with your Iron Knight gone, you're wide open for attack. Now Wulf and Celestia will attack you directly." Neria commanded. Wulf swung his axe while Celestia let a ball of light flash from her staff which struck Jarvia directly causing her quite a bit of pain as she lost a huge chunk of Life points.

 **Jarvia: 2100  
Neria: 4250**

"Sweet!" Jaden shouted "Neria has just turned this Duel Around."

"This Duel isn't over yet." Solona countered

"I end my turn which means I have to discard 2 cards because of Jain" Neria finished

"This Duel is not over yet." Jarvia smirked "I summon Black Stone of Legend." A small black stone that had a reddish glow on it appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 defence 0)

"That stone has no attack points." Syrus said "What can that do?"

"I think we are about to find out" Jaden said

"Now I activate my stones effect" Jarvia said "By tributing it, I can special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my deck." A stone shone before it cracked and was replaced by a large black dragon with red eyes (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000)

"Sweet, that's the headline of Joey's deck." Jaden said as he was amazed to see it.

"You do know that you're praising our enemy Jaden." Solona scoffed "And don't forget that I also have that card."

"But still, seeing the one Joey used is amazing." Syrus added and Solona groaned

"But wait there is more, now I activate the spell card Shield and Sword" Jarvia added

"Wait, what does that card do?" Kallian asked

"It's simply Kallian." Aedan spoke "That card swaps the attack and defence points of every card on the field." This made all the points of the monster switch (REBD Attack 2400-2000 CLA Attack 2300-200 JLP Attack 1800-1200 WLB Attack 2100-300) "And now you should be ready to feel the pain. But first I'll use Mystical space typhoon to destroy that Barrier." Lightsworn Barrier shattered "Now I Red eyes will attack that Celestia, Inferno Fire Blast!" Red Eyes let out a fire breath from his mouth which engulfed Celestia and caused the Angel to scream in pain before shattering and Neria was shocked again.

 **Jarvia: 2100  
Neria: 2450**

"Oh man, that Red Eyes is a tough monster to beat." Solona said

"I'm hope Neria has a plan" Daylen added

"I end my turn which means our monster's attack point's return to normal." Jarvia finished

"Well it's my move." Neria said, "And my monster may not be able to attack but they can still defend, so I'll switch Wulf and Jain to defence mode and end by throwing one card facedown."

"That's it?" Jarvia laughed "Well I guess that this is the end, I summon Time wizard in attack mode." A small clock with a face and arms wearing a cape and holding a staff in one hand appeared on the field. (Level 2 Attack 500 Defence 400)

"That monster seems weak" Jaden said "What is Jarvia doing?"

"She is taking a big risk." Aedan said "Once per turn, Jarvia can flip a coin, if she calls it right then all of Neria's monsters are destroyed but if she's wrong, then all hers are destroyed and then she take damage equal to half of those monsters attack points."

"That's a pretty big risk" Syrus commented

"Now I flip a coin thanks to Time Wizard's special ability "I call it heads." Jarvia flipped the coin and to her delight, she was right "The coin is heads, which means all your monsters are destroyed." Neria gasped as Jain and Wulf shattered "Now Red Eyes, attack her directly."

"If both those attacks go through then Neria is finished!" Aedan gasped

"NERIA!" everyone yelled

"Don't think so because I activate a trap card, go Drainage Shield, now the attack of your Red Eyes is negated and I gain life points equal to the attack points of your Red Eyes." Neria smirked

 **Jarvia: 2100  
Neria: 4850**

Jarvia growled "Well I still have one attack left. Time Wizard will attack you instead." Time Wizard let out a blast from his staff and it hit Neria which caused her a bit of pain

 **Jarvia: 2100  
Neria: 4350**

"I end my turn there."

"My turn" Neria said "And I'll start by summoning Radian, Hand of the Lightsworn in attack mode." A darker skinned man with short black hair and wearing a purple scarf and black armoured trousers and wielding two daggers appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1000) "And now Radian will attack that Time Wizard with Light Dagger slash." Radian charged over to the field before doing a flip and slashing Time Wizard which caused the monster to shatter.

 **Jarvia: 900  
Neria: 4350**

"I end my turn with a face down." Neria finished

"My move." Jarvia snarled "I'll just have my Red Eyes destroy that Hand with Inferno Fire Blast." Red eyes let out a roar before letting out a fireball but it never struck.

"I active my Negate Attack trap card which negates your attack." Neria countered

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Jarvia finished

"My turn and I activate Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we hold 6 cards." Neria and Jarvia drew until they had 6 cards. "Now I activate Foolish Burial to discard one monster from my deck to my graveyard, then I activate Monster Reborn to bring that monster back, please welcome Gragonith Lightsworn Dragon in attack mode." A large white dragon with Angel wings, red horns, gold markings and long yellow hair appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 1600) "And it gets better, because my dragon gains 300 attack points for every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard, and light now there are 6 so he gains 1800 more attack points." (GLD Attack 2000-3800)

"3800 Attack points?" Jaden shouted "If that attack goes through then Neria will win."

"Go Neria!" Syrus and Kallian yelled along with Faren

"Now Go Gragonith, attack that Red Eyes." Neria commanded

"Sorry but I activate my trap card, Magical Armshield, now I can select 1 monster of your field and that monster takes the hit instead." Jarvia smirked and then a set of arms grabbed Radian and he took Gragonith's hit instead.

 **Jarvia: 900  
Neria: 2250**

"Neria hissed "I place one card facedown and end there"

Jarvia laughed "I don't think you'll have a next turn." She said "Thanks to you I have a full hand, so I activate Landstar Forces, now I can summon every Landstar monster in my hand. And I have two so I summon Swordsman of Landstar and Knight of Landstar."

"But what good would they do?" Faren questioned

"I think we're about to see." Theorn stated

Jarvia smirked "I now sacrifice my Red eyes as well as my two Landstars in order to summon my most powerful monster. I summon Gilford the Lightning" A tall armoured warrior dressed in armour and wearing a Red cape appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 1400) "And since he was summoned with 3 sacrifices, I can destroy every monster on the field." Neria gasped and the Gilford's sword shine bright before it let out a blast of lightning which destroyed Gragonith leaving Neria wide open. "Now Gilford end this Duel."

"She's through, Neria can't withstand this hit!" Daylen gasped

"Neria!" everyone yelled

"Sorry but I activate Glorious Illusion, now I can summon back my Gragonith." Neria countered and then the dragon returned and was more powerful thanks to the Lightsworn monsters in the graveyard

"Sorry but I activate Shrink which cuts your monster's attack points in half." Jarvia countered and the Gragonith shrank in size. (GLD Attack 3800-1900) "Now Gilford destroy that dragon." Gilford's sword slashed though the dragon and destroyed her and Neria lost more life points and was zapped again.

 **Jarvia: 900  
Neria: 1350**

"And to end thing by making thinks harder, I activate Scapegoat which summons four sheep tokens to the field." Four coloured sheep appeared on Jarvia's field alongside her Gilford

"This isn't going to be easy." Syrus said "Neria's got no monsters and Jarvia has 5"

"Don't worry Sy, a Duel's not over until the last card is played" Jaden said and then he called over to Neria "Hey Neria listen, don't give up, a duel isn't over until the last card is played."

"Thanks Jaden, that will help" Neria called over 'but this duel comes down to this draw, I have to draw something good or this Duel is over and we'll lose Joey's deck.' "My draw" Neria drew her card and then smirked "Sorry Jarvia but it is time that deck is returned."

"Ha" Jarvia sneered "You can't summon a monster powerful enough to destroy my Gilford."

"Actually I can" Neria smirked "Since I have more than four Lightsworns in my graveyard, I can special summon this card, Judgement Dragon." Everyone gasped as a large blue scaled dragon with red claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600) "And now I activate her special ability, by paying 1000 life points, I can destroy every card on the field except for my dragon." Everyone gasped as Neria gave up her life points and then a bright line emitted from the dragon and then Jarvia's cards shattered.

 **Jarvia: 900  
Neria: 350**

"And now with no cards on the field, this Duel is over" Neria smirked "Judgement Dragon, end this Duel with Justice Blast." Judgement let out a breath of blue fire which surrounded Jarvia and she screamed as she was dealt more pain and then he was zapped which caused her to collapse.

 **Jarvia: 0000  
Neria: 350 (Winner)**

"All right, Neria did it, she won" Faren, Kallian and Syrus cheered

Neria let out a few deep breaths and she fell to one knee. "Hey are you okay?" Daylen asked

"I'm fine; those shockers just dealt quite a bit of pain." Neria said and then Solona was able to break the shocker on Neria's leg.

Then Solona walked over to Jarvia who was lying on the ground unconscious. She bend down and picked up Joey's deck "Well now we've recovered Joey's deck, that just leaves Kaiba's deck left."

"Well we'll just have to find it soon." Jaden said "And we'll call Campus security to take this thief away."

"So where do you think we'll find Kaiba's deck?" Syrus asked

His answer came in a wicked laugh, everyone turned to see a cloaked man approach them from the woods covered in a dark robe. Then he pulled the cloak off and was revealed to be a short man with long brown hair and a thick beard "I think you must mean me." The man said

"All right, who are you?" Jaden demanded

The man laughed "The name is Beraht, Jarvia's boss." He introduced himself "And I think you are looking for this deck." He showed them a deck of Duel Monsters cards and then he showed three of them which were revealed to be the three Blue Eyes White Dragons."

"Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Syrus gasped "That has to be Kaiba's deck"

"All right you thief, hand over the deck right now!" Jaden demanded

Beraht laughed "If you want this deck then you will have to Duel me for it. And that won't be easy."

Jaden growled "Well I'm ready for this, and I never back down from a Duel, so get your game on." Jaden activated his Duel disk and Beraht followed with his Duel disk.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Beraht: 8000**

"I'll go first." Jaden said "And I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden's blue and yellow lightning hero appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "That'll do. Let's see how well you use that deck."

"We will" Beraht sneered "I summoned Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." A large crystal like dragon appeared on Beraht's field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "Now attack that Sparkman, crystal breath." Alexandrite Dragon let out a blue breath of fire that had thousands of small crystals in which surrounded Sparkman and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Beraht: 8000**

"It's your move." Beraht finished

"Oh man, the Duel's just started and Jaden's losing. That dragon won't be easy to beat." Syrus said

"Hey Jaden's strong, he can do this." Solona replied

"Agreed" Daylen added

"Well my friends are right; this Duel has only just started." Jaden said and he drew his next card "I activate the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." A portal appeared and Jaden's green feathered hero and red fire hero were absorbed and Jaden's large wingman with the dragon arm appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200)

"All right, now Jay can destroy that Dragon." Kallian cheered

"Now Flame Wingman, attack that dragon with Skydiving Scourge" Jaden ordered and Flame Wingman jumped up and then dived on Alexandrite Dragon and went right through him which caused the dragon to roar before exploding.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Beraht: 7900**

"But wait because there is more" Jaden smirked "When my Wingman destroys a monster in battle, the attack points of that monster are dealt as damage to you." Beraht gasped as Flame Wingman came in from of him and blasted him with a breath of fire from the Dragon hand.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Beraht: 5900**

"That'll do it for now." Jaden said "Your turn Beraht."

Beraht hissed "You'll pay for that" he snarled "I summon Kabiaman in attack mode" A man who looked like Seto Kaiba but wearing a helmet covering his face appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 200 Defence 700)

"I've never heard of that before" Syrus said

"Well I have and it's not good" Theorn said "Seto Kaiba designed that card for his deck to go with his Blue eyes."

"And now I sacrifice my Kaibaman in order to summon the all-powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon." Everyone watched as a loud roar was heard and a dragon with blue eyes and bluish white scales appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"Uh no, that's the headline of Kaiba's deck." Jaden gasped "That card won't be easy to beat."

"No it won't be, not after I do this" Beraht hissed "Go my Blue Eyes, destroy that Wingman with Burst Steam of Destruction" The White Dragon fired a blast of blue fire at Flame Wingman which destroyed him

 **Jaden: 6700  
Beraht: 5900**

"I end my turn." Beraht finished

'This is going to be tricky' Jaden said inside his head 'No monster in my deck has enough attack points to destroy that Dragon but they do with special abilities. There are two Heroes in my fusions deck that can help Gaia and Great Tornado. I just need the right cards' "My draw" Jaden drew his card "I summon my Wroughtweiler in defence mode" A small black mechanical dog appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "I end my turn there."

"That's it." Beraht laughed "Well try this then, Blue Eyes Attack." Blue eyes then destroyed Jaden's monster.

"Sorry but when Wroughtweiler is destroyed; I get Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back from the graveyard. And I choose good old Burstinatrix."

"Those cards won't help you" Beraht sneered "I end my turn"

"Well it's time to begin my next more" Jaden said "I use Polymerization again to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode." Jaden's dark grey armoured warrior appeared on the field glaring at Blue Eyes (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And now his special ability halves the attack points of your Blue Eyes and absorbs them." Beraht gasped as Blue Eyes lost his attack points and Gaia gained them (BEWD Attack 3000-1500 EHG Attack 2200-3700) "Now Gaia, destroy that Blue Eyes." Gaia threw his fist forward and smashed Blue Eyes.

 **Jaden: 6700  
Beraht: 3700**

"I end my turn." Jaden said

Beraht snarled "You'll pay for that." He snarled "I activate the spell card, Soul exchange. Now I can sacrifice your Gaia in order to summon Tiger dragon in attack mode." Jaden's Gaia vanished and a dragon that looked like a tiger appeared on Beraht's field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1800)

"Oh man, Jaden is wide open" Syrus gasped

"Jaden's fine Syrus" Solona said "When Soul exchange is activated you cannot attack this turn." Syrus sighed in relief.

Beraht looked at his hand "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Well it's my move now." Jaden said "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden hero wearing a blue suit and water pistols in his hands appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he's the only monster on my field, I can draw two more cards and then I activate Bubble Blaster which raises his attack points by 800." A large water cannon appeared on Bubbleman's shoulders (EHB Attack 800-1600) "And that will do."

"Will it?" Beraht questioned "Well I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode" A large field with a horned helmet and wielding a double bladed sword appeared on Beraht's field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1200) "Now Vorse Raider, attack Bubbleman." Vorse Raider slashed Bubbleman but only his blaster shattered

"Sorry Beraht but when Bubbleman is attacked when Bubble Blaster is equipped, it's the blaster that gets hit and I don't take any damage" Jaden explained but his Bubbleman's attack points decreased (EHB Attack 1600-800)

"But now that Bubbleman is ready for my Tiger Dragon" Beraht added and Tiger Dragon let out a roar and a burst of fire came from the dragon's mouth destroyed Bubbleman.

 **Jaden: 5100  
Beraht: 3700**

"It's your move now" Beraht finished

"Well let's see how well you do against this." Jaden hissed as he drew another card "I play pot of greed to draw two new cards and then I activate Fusion Save which lets me add Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Then I'll use it to fuse Elemental Heroes Heat and Lady Heat in my hand which allows me to fusion summon Elemental Hero Nova Master." A large warrior wearing Red Armour and a red cape with flames around him appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100)

"Wait I thought when you fuse Heat and Lady Heat, you create Elemental Hero Inferno?" Aedan said

"Elemental Hero Nova Master can be summoned by fusion 1 Elemental Hero and 1 fire attribute Monster." Solona said

"Now Nova Master, destroy that Vorse Raiser with flaming fists." Jaden ordered and Nova Master's fists glowed red and then he punched Vorse Raider and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 5100  
Beraht: 3000**

"Now Nova Master's effect activates" Jaden said "When he destroys an opponent's monster in battle, I can draw one card." Jaden drew a card "Now I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

Beraht hissed "Well this Duel's not over, you may have more life points than me but that's about to change. I summon Maiden with eyes of blue in attack mode." A beautiful looking woman with blue eyes and blue hair, wearing a white robe appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"Wow she's pretty" Syrus gasped with love struck eyes and Faren agreed with him while everyone else just groaned.

"Wait in attack mode, but that has no attack points." Kallian said

"I end my turn." Beraht finished

"Well that wasn't much of a move." Jaden said 'If I attack that Maiden then I be closer to winning this Duel' he though "Now Nova Master, destroy that Maiden."

"But she's pretty" Syrus complained while Daylen snorted

"Jaden wait, this is a trap" Solona called as she remembered Maiden's special ability but it was too late as Nova Master threw his fists.

"You should have listened to your friend" Beraht sneered "Because when Maiden with eyes of Blue is attacked, I can negate the attack and switch her into Defence mode"

Great now Jaden has just wasted his attack." Theorn groaned

Jaden groaned "I end my turn."

Beraht smirked as he came up with a plan "I activate the spell card shrink which cuts one monsters attack points in half, and I'll use it of my Maiden."

"But why?" Jaden questioned "It's your own monster and it has zero attack points."

"This is why" Beraht smirked "When Maiden is targeted by a card effect, I can special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard so I summon one from my deck." A large Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "But my turn's not over yet, because now I activate Monster Reincarnation which allows me to bring back Alexandrite Dragon back to my hand by discarding one card. But wait because now I activate the effect of the monster I discarded, Master with Eyes of Blue, you see when this card is in my graveyard, I can shuffle him back into my deck and then I destroy my Maiden and then I can special summon one Blue Eyes Monster from my graveyard, so my second Blue Eyes returns." A second Blue Eyes appeared on the field and now Beraht had three monsters, two Blue Eyes White Dragons and his Tiger Dragon.

"Three high level monsters" Syrus gasped

"Go my Blue Eyes, destroy that Nova Master. And once he is gone you'll be wide open and ready to be wiped out by my remaining Dragons." Beraht sneered

"JADEN!" Syrus, Faren and Kallian yelled

"Don't think so I activate the quick play spell card Diffusion, now my Nova Master switches back into Heat and Lady Heat." Jaden said and then Nova Master vanished and was replaced with a woman with fiery orange hair (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) and an armoured man wearing orange armour and helmet (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) Both monsters were in defence mode.

"Well then my Blue eyes will just destroy Lady Heat instead." Beraht said and the first Blue Eyes let out a breath of fire magic and destroyed Jaden's Lady Heat. "And now Tiger Dragon will destroy Elemental Hero Heat." Tiger Dragon's fire blast destroyed Heat "And now with both your monsters gone, you're wide open for the second Blue Eyes, so go attack Jaden directly with White Lightning." The second Blue Eye's Attack caused Jaden to groan as he was engulfed by Blue Eye's attack.

 **Jaden: 2100  
Beraht: 3000**

"I end my turn there; let's see if you can make a comeback." Beraht hissed.

"Well I've got a plan." Jaden said 'I just need the right card.' He though "Here goes something, I draw" Jaden drew his card and smiled at it, it was graceful charity "Now I play the spell card Graceful charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard 2." Jaden discarded 2 cards and one of them was Elemental Hero Necroshade. "Since Elemental Hero Necroshade is in the graveyard, I can summon and Elemental Hero without a sacrifice and the card I pick is my Elemental Hero Bladedge." Jaden's golden armoured Elemental Hero appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 1800)

"Ha, that warrior still doesn't have enough attack points." Beraht sneered

"Well he will once I play this, the field spell card Skyscraper." Jaden said and a city grew from the ground "Now Bladedge attacks your Blue Eyes, and when an Elemental Hero battles with a monster with more attack points, my skyscraper gives that Hero an extra 1000 life points. So go, attack with Slice and Dice Attack." Bladedge swung his arms and slashed the first Blue Eyes with them which caused the dragon to roar before shattering.

 **Jaden: 2100  
Beraht: 2400**

"I'll end my turn by throwing one card facedown." Jaden finished

Beraht hissed, as long as that Skyscraper was on the field, he wouldn't be able to destroy Jaden's Bladedge "I place one card facedown and end my turn." He said

"Well it's my move now" Jaden said "And I'll have Bladedge destroy your second Blue Eyes." He ordered and Bladedge dived to destroy Blue eyes.

"Sorry but I play the trap card Negate Attack which negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Beraht countered.

Jaden groaned "I end my turn by throwing one card facedown." He said

Beraht drew his card and smirked "This is it, this Duel is over I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I play the spell card Ancient Rules which allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher monster from my hand and I choose my third Blue Eyes." The third Blue eyes appeared on the field "And now I play Silent Doom which allows me to summon the third Blue Eyes in my graveyard in defence mode."

"Uh oh, he's got all three Blue Eyes on the Field" Kallian gasped "This is bad."

"But they don't have the attack points to destroy Jaden's Bladedge thanks to Skyscraper." Theorn yelled

"True but now I play burst Stream of Destruction." Beraht said "I can use this spell if I have Blue Eyes White Dragon on the Field, now all your monsters are destroyed." Jaden gasped as his Bladedge disappeared. "And my Blue eyes cannot attack this turn which is why I play Fusion Substitute, this card is like Polymerization which allows me to fuse all three Blue Eyes together to create the one, the only, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Jaden and the rest of the gang gasped as the three headed Blue Eyes Dragon appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And now this Duel is over, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, end this Duel, attack with Neutron Blast."

"Jaden!" everyone yelled

"Not so fast!" Jaden yelled "I've got a trap, go Drainage Shield, now your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points, how's that for a trap."

 **Jaden: 6600  
Beraht: 2400**

"Oh well, I still have one attack left, go Tiger Dragon, attack Jaden directly." Beraht ordered and Jaden was struck by the fire blast.

 **Jaden: 4200  
Beraht: 2400**

"I end my turn by throwing one card facedown" Beraht said.

"My turn!" Jaden yelled in determination "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity now we both draw until we have 6 cards." Both Jaden and Beraht drew until they had 6 cards "Next I play the spell card Fusion recovery which allows me to gain back my Sparkman and a Polymerization card. Then I play warrior returning alive to bring Bladedge back to my hand. Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Bladedge to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice." A large gold and blue warrior with large shield attached to his arms and lightning glowing around its body appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2300) "And my Plasma Vice has a special ability, once per turn, I can discard one card to destroy one attack mode monster you control and I choose your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Beraht gasped as Blue Eyes shattered "And now my Plasma Vice will destroy your Tiger Dragon, go Thunder Fist" Plasma Vice's hand glowed with Lightning and then he punched Tiger Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 4200  
Beraht: 2200**

"And then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished

"My move" Beraht sneered as he drew a card "And you haven't seen the last of my Ultimate Dragon. Because I play the spell card Premature Burial so now by giving up 800 life points, I can get my Ultimate Dragon back."

 **Jaden: 4200  
Beraht: 1400**

"And now my Ultimate Dragon, rise from the grave" Beraht hissed and Ultimate Dragon returned to the field "Next I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." The crystal like Dragon appeared as well "And with my Mystical Space Typhoon, I can destroy your Skyscraper Field spell" A whirlwind destroyed Jaden's field spell and the buildings vanished "Now Ultimate Dragon, destroy that Plasma Vice with Neutron Blast." The Three Dragon Heads combined each released a blast of blue fire which combined into one which smashed into Plasma Vice and destroyed him

 **Jaden: 2300  
Beraht: 1400**

"But wait, I'm not done yet, my Alexandrite Dragon still has his attack, so go, attack him directly" Beraht added and the a second dragon blast engulfed Jaden

 **Jaden: 300  
Beraht: 1400**

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards facedown." Beraht finished

"Oh man" Syrus was shaking "Jaden's in big trouble, he's hardly got any life points left and Beraht has 2 powerful Monsters."

"Jaden has to do something and fast." Kallian added

Jaden was thinking the same thing "I need to do something now." He though and he drew and gasped when he heard a cooing noise and he smiled as he saw his Winged Kuriboh. "This will help; I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." Jaden's winged friend appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200)

"Oh man that is so cute" Kallian squealed while everyone else stared at her

"Well that Kuriboh will keep Jaden safe for one more turn as Kuriboh's effect prevents Jaden from taking battle damage" Solona said

"I just hope that he comes up with a plan." Neria added

"To end my turn I play mirage of Nightmare, now on your standby phases, I can draw until I have four cards in my hand but on my turn, I have discard the number of cards I drew." Jaden finished

"Well those cards won't matter, I draw" Beraht hissed

"And it's my draw as well" Jaden said as he drew his cards.

"And now my Alexandrite will destroy that Furball" Beraht ordered Winged Kuriboh was destroyed by Alexandrite's blast. "And don't think you are safe, you may be safe from battle damage but not from effect damage, I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction. Now I destroy my Alexandrite and we both take damage equal to his attack points."

"But that will end the Duel in a draw" Faren said

"Not after I use this" Beraht added "Ring of Defence, now I'm safe from Ring of Destruction but you're not." A large ring with red bombs attached itself to Alexandrite Dragon's neck which caused the dragon to roar before exploding. Beraht laughed "I win." The explosion caused a cloud of dust to cover Jaden."

"Wrong!" Jaden shouted and everyone looked as he was still standing and then at the Life points.

 **Jaden: 300  
Beraht: 1400**

"What, how!" Beraht yelled "Why are you still standing, how do you still have life points"

"Take a look for yourself" Jaden smirked and he pointed over to his field "Before your effect Activated, I play Emergency Provisions, and then I sacrificed my Mirage and my other facedown to give me 2000 life points just in time."

"Well next turn this Duel is over." Beraht hissed

"Wow that was close" Syrus sighed in relief

"Too close" Theorn added "But Jaden must do something and fast."

'I just hope my plan works' Jaden thought "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defence mode" A large green man wearing armour made from tree bark appeared on Jaden's field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 2000) "And I end my turn by throwing one card facedown."

Beraht laughed "This duel is over" he sneered "I play my final facedown, Final Attack orders, now all face up monsters have to be in attack mode." Everyone gasped as Woodsman stood up "Now Ultimate Dragon, end this Duel."

"He's through!" Neria gasped "Jaden's Life points can't take another hit!"

"JADEN!" all his friends yelled

"IT'S OVER!" Beraht sneered "I win"

"Not yet you haven't I play my facedown card, Negate Attack, now your attack in negated and this battle phase is over." Jaden smirked

Beraht growled "Fine but on your next turn it's over."

"Sorry but I'm afraid you won't have a next turn" Jaden said "Now it's my move and since Woodsman is on my field, during my Standby phase, I get Polymerization back from the graveyard to my hand" Jaden added Polymerization to his hand "Next I play Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back my Elemental Hero Avian to the field" Jaden's feathered monster returned to the field "And now I'll fuse my heroes together with Polymerization to summon out my Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A large green, white and yellowed armoured hero with a black cape flowing in the wind appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2200) "And my Tornado has a special effect, on the turn he is summoned, he halves the attack and defence points of every monster you control" Beraht gasped as his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon went down in power as his scales lost their bright blue colour (BEUD Attack 4500-2250)

Beraht then sneered "Even if you destroy my Dragon I will still have life points."

"Not after I play this, go Elemental Sword." Jaden said "Here's how it works, I equip this to one Elemental Hero and that hero gains 1000 attack points." Everyone gasped as Elemental Hero Great Tornado gained power as a sword appeared in his hands. (EHGT Attack 2800-3800) "Now Elemental Hero Great Tornado, end this Duel, destroy Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, go Tornado Slash" Great Tornado swung Elemental Sword and destroyed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Beraht yelled as he lost the rest of his life points.

 **Jaden: 300 (Winner)  
Beraht: 0000**

"All right, Jaden did it, he won" Syrus and Kallian cheered

Jaden then looked at the kneeling Beraht "All right then you thief, return that deck to now."

Beraht sneered "I don't think so I never said I would return it if you won."

Solona glared at Beraht "Those cards don't belong to you, they belong to Seto Kaiba."

"Not anymore my dear" Beraht smirked "Now I'll be taking this and that deck that my assistant lost."

"Don't think so, you aren't getting these decks!" A voice yelled and then Beraht jumped up before collapsing as someone hit him with a bag. Everyone looked at who it was.

"Professor Dorian?" they all yelled

"I ended up seeing your Duels on the cliffs then I contacted the D.A.S. and they came over, but we didn't want to interrupt the Duel."

"So then you saw the whole Duel" Jaden gasped

"Not just me, everyone saw it just like they did when Solona duelled against Yugi's deck." Dorian said and then Jaden looked and saw many students were watching the Duel.

The D.A.S. then came over and they picked up Beraht and Jarvia who was lying near Neria "What will happen to these two?" Neria asked

"They will be taken back to the Mainland and placed on trial for their crimes." Dorian said and then Jaden picked up Kaiba's deck "Now let's take Joey and Kaiba's deck back and place them with Yugi's"

…

The next day was when they held the display. The day had been delayed due to the card thief but now all three decks were back and the thieves taken care of. Dimitri got off since he was under the influence of a Shadow charm. Solona and Jaden stood next to Chumley on the balcony as they watched as students looked at the three decks in the display case. Most students had already see the three decks being used in a Duel and they all said that Jaden, Neria and Solona were some of the best Duellists in Duel Academy for managing to beat the decks of three of the best Duellists. While Jaden was proud of this, Solona was worried that this might cause problems with the more snobby Obelisk Blue students.

"Well it looks like everything is back to normal" Jaden said

"Yeah it sure it" Chumley said and then he looked at the rolled up paper in Jaden's arm "Hey what's that."

"Oh this" Jaden said "Just an autographed sighed poster of the King of Games" Jaden unrolled the paper and it was a poster of Yugi Duelling and was signed, the shop was selling posters of Joey, Yugi and Kaiba "Pretty sweet huh."

"It sure is" Solona said "Though I did see Dimitri earlier, he was talking in his Yugi voice and he found the posters and he had a pen." Solona believed that Dimitri had signed those posters, not Yugi though Jaden wasn't listening and Solona groaned

"Hey Solona!" came the yell of Theorn and then Solona, Jaden and Chumley turned to see Theorn, Neria and Daylen.

"What is it?" Solona asked

"You might want to see this" Daylen said

"It's Dimitri" Theorn said

…

Soon, Jaden, Chumley, Solona, Daylen, Neria and Theorn along with Syrus who had joined them came into the forest where they found Dimitri Duelling an Obelisk Blue student and Solona was shocked to see Red Eyes Black Dragon on the Field.

"Now I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast which deals you damage equal to my Red Eye's attack points. I win" Dimitri said and then Dimitri won the Duel.

"Hey Dimitri" Solona hissed "That better not be my deck you are copying."

Dmitri gasped and turned around "Oh hey Solona, you startled me" he said "I wasn't copying your deck but I was inspired by it. Those Dragons were powerful so I created a powerful dragon deck.

"Well as long as you don't copy my voice I'm fine." Solona sighed

"That would be funny though" Daylen giggled only to be slapped by Solona

"That's not funny!" Solona hissed

 **Chapter end**

 **Author's note: Well this chapter took a while but it's finally finished. The next few chapters might be done quickly but I hope to finish the next chapter of my Rise of the Divine story next.**

 **Created card**

Elemental Sword: Equip Spell

Equip only to one Elemental Hero Monster, that card gains 1000 attack points.

 **Next time: The School Duel is coming up and the representative needs to be chosen so a set of Duels are planned to help find that chosen Duellist.**


	18. A Four Way Duel

**A four way Duel:**

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the thieves who stole the decks of the three best Duellists. And now it was time to get ready for a big event, the annual School Duel. This was when a Duellist from Duel Academy would Duel a Duellist from Duel Academy's big rival, North Academy. But right now, a ship was at the docks while Dorothy helped the crew unload the boxes of Duelling cards.

"All right, Booster packs go over there, Starter decks over there" Dorothy pointed out but then she turned when she heard a noise. She looked but all she could see were the waves of the ocean 'I thought I heard something' she thought 'must have been my imagination' "All right get a move on."

Unknown to Dorothy, someone was hiding. There had been a guy who had sneaked onto the ship. The guy crept up the docks wearing a wetsuit and was laughing. The man had long dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. He soon saw Duel Academy in the distance. "There it is." He said to himself "The scoop of a lifetime. Duel Academy. Now let's see what kind of dirt I can dig up on the story that will make my fortune."

…

Meanwhile, in the staff room of Duel Academy, all of the teachers had gathered to discuss about who was going to represent Duel Academy at the School Duel against North Academy. Of course to one teacher there was only one candidate.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Dr Crowler yelled "The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest event of the year, so it is clear that Zane Trusdale must be our rep"

Chancellor Sheppard nodded "Well it is clear that Zane is our best Duellist at our school but he is a Third year student and I've been informed that North Academy is using a First year so it is only fair that we use a First Year" he said and he looked at Zane "I hope you understand Zane"

"I understand sir" Zane replied, he was not angry at all about not being the one to Duel

"So who will our Rep be?" Banner asked

"Well I would like to nominate Jaden Yuki" Zane said

"Well his grades in class may not be great but he is still a good Duellist" Banner said

Of course Crowler didn't like that at all 'Jaden Yuki, that Slifer Slacker, every time he does something great it makes me look bad. There must be another option.' Then Crowler realised something "Wait what about one of the Amell Twins, they're very skilled Duellists."

"Sorry but they have been taken" Dorian said "There are two schools Duels this year, the singles and a Tag Duel. The Amells have already agreed to be the reps for the Tag Duel. It's ironic as I've been told that the Tag duel Reps for North Academy are twins too."

"Wait how about Bastion Misawa" Crowler suggested

"The guy who scored the best on the written test?" Sheppard said

"Yes he is a good Duellist and smart, he should be our rep" Crowler said

Then Dorian had an idea "How about we make things more interesting" he suggested "Why don't we add Neria Surana and Theorn Maheriel to the lists as well."

"Neria and Theorn?" Banner questioned

"Theorn managed to beat Daylen at the Duel exams" Dorian said "And Neria managed to beat Joey's deck, they should have a chance."

"A four way Duel?" Crowler said 'This is great, it will make Jaden more likely to lose.'

"The first will be a four way Duel and then the first two to lose will Duel while the two winners will Duel, then the winners of those two Duels will duel in the final to see who will represent us." Sheppard said

…

Later that day, Banner had told Jaden that he had been nominated to be the reprehensive for the single Duel in the School Duel. He had told Syrus, Kallian, Chumley and Faren about it.

"Wow a Slifer Red representing us at the School Duel" Chumley said "That is the first time that has happened."

"You'll make history" Syrus said

"The first Slifer to be in the school Duel" Faren finished

"But remember, you'll be facing Theorn, Bastion and Neria and they won't be easy opponents to beat." Kallian added

"She's right" Faren said "We've seen them Duel and they had a few surprises in their decks."

…

At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Theorn, Bastion and Neria sat together and they talked about how they had been chosen for a chance to represent Duel Academy.

"Wow I never thought that I would be choosen" Neria said

"Hey you did great against Joey's deck" Theorn said

"And Joey's deck had a lot of cards that can be tricky to overcome." Bastion added

"Well I'm looking forward for the chance to Duel again" Theorn said

"My Lightsworns are ready for battle" Neria added

"I'm surprised that Solona and Daylen aren't Duelling" Bastion said

"There's also a Tag Duel as well. Solona and Daylen are taking part in that, Dorian told me" Theorn said

"Well I think I'm going to prepare my deck." Neria said "I need to be ready for the Duel"

"Yeah, I'm going to prepare my deck as well" Theorn added and then the two of them left leaving Bastion alone to think.

"Now how can I find a way to win." He said to himself quietly "We're all skilled Duellists but every deck has a weakness. Neria's deck requires a lot of discarding while Jaden's deck needs a lot of Fusion summoning. But Theorn's deck could be a problem."

…

Later the next day, the guy who had sneaked aboard the ship was wandering around the halls of Duel Academy. He had stolen a school uniform of a Slifer Red and was now looking for someone. He was checking out the scenery when he noticed a few students wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms so he tried to be friendly towards them "Hey fellow Duellists" he greeted "How's it hanging?"

But the Blue students pushed passed him "Beat it Slifer Sludge!" the Blue snapped

"Hey!" a female voice yelled "What did I tell you about bullying!" The reporter saw two new students wearing the Blue uniform. One was a boy while the other was a girl who wore a blue skirt and a white shirt. They both had the same Ebony Black hair "Beat it now you bullies unless you want me to report you bullying again!" The girl snapped and then the Obelisk Blue boys ran off.

"Sorry about that" the boy said "Sadly I'm afraid that many of the Blue Students are just bullies and they like to push the lower ranks around."

"Many of these Blues just think they're so tough but I've seen them lose in just a few turns" The girl added and then she realised the time "Oh I'm sorry but I can't talk, me and my brother are supposed to be meeting the Chancellor about the Tag Duel." The two students then left and the reporter went off. Unknown to the reporter, the two students were the Amell Twins.

…

Later the reporter had ran into Jaden Yuki who showed him around the Campus and later had dinner in the Slifer Canteen and later he had been inside his bedroom where he watched as Jaden arranged his deck for the upcoming 4 way Duel. The reporter introduced himself as Gerald but after Jaden and his friends Syrus and Chumley went to sleep, he went in search of his story. One thing that caught his attention was something about this mysterious old building where students have been going missing. To Gerald that was it, the story that could help him make his story.

…

The Next day was the day of the 4 way duel. Every student had shown up to watch the Duel as this was a unique Duel. There would be Four Duellist and then the first two to lose would face each other while the other two would Duel and then the Winners of the Two Duels would battle each other to see who would become the Rep for Duel Academy during the singles in the School Duel. Solona and Daylen were sat with the Obelisk Blue students next to Aedan, Zane, Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Sereda while Syrus and Chumley watched near the bottom along with Kallian, Faren and Chumley.

...

While everyone was in the Duel Arena, the reporter Gerald managed to sneak away from the Arena and make his way to the Library. The Library was dark as there was no one there but him. Last night he had met this girl at the old dorm who said that her brother had gone missing from that strange dorm and now he needed to find his story. He managed to switch one of the computers on and plug in his PDA as he tried to hack into Duel Academy's database.

"Come on, show me the good stuff." Gerald said to himself.

...

Back at the Duel Arena, Crowler announced the start of the Four way Duel "Attention students of Duel Academy!" Crowler announced over a microphone "Welcome to the Four Way Duel to start of our little Duelling Matches for a chance to see who our Rep for Duel Academy becomes at the School Duel singles match against North Academy. Please welcome from the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion Misawa, Theorn Maheriel and Neria Surana" The three students walked out and onto the Duelling Arena "And then from Slifer, some kid" Crowler said grimly as Jaden walked out, Crowler still didn't like the idea of Jaden becoming the School Rep.

Solona glared at Crowler for that "He's still not forgiven Jaden for beating him?" she said "He needs to stop holding a grudge."

"Agreed" Daylen agreed

"Crowler has always hated Slifers" Aedan added "He was humiliated for being defeated by Jaden"

"How let the Duelling commence." Crowler finished and he left the Arena.

"Hey good luck you three and may the Best Duellist win" Jaden said

"Good luck" Neria, Theorn and Bastion said to each other and they activated their Duel Disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Theorn: 8000  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 8000  
Bastion: 8000**

"You go first Jaden" Theorn said

"Thanks, will do." Jaden said "And I think I'll start by summoning my good friend, Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden's yellow and blue electric hero appeared on his field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn."

"Since we are going clockwise, it's my turn now." Neria said "And I'm just going to throw two cards facedown and summon out Jain Lightsworn Paladin." The white haired armoured female soldier appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) "And that's it for me"

"Well I'm next" Bastion said "And I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode." Bastion's mud water made dinosaur like monster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"Well it's my move" Theorn said "And I summon my old friend, Dalish Soldier in attack mode." Theorn's green armoured elven Warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And when he is summoned, I can special summon one Dalish monster with 1500 or less attack points from my hand so I summon my Dalish archer in attack mode. Now I equip my Soldier with Ironwood armour which increases his attack and defence points by 500" Dalish Soldier armour became made from a special type of wood and he gain extra attack and defence points (DS Attack 1500-2000 Defence 1200-1700) "Since I'm going last, I can attack, now go Dalish archer, destroy that Elemental Hero Sparkman with Dalish slash." Dalish soldier swung his sword and slashed Sparkman in half and the Hero exploded

 **Theorn: 8000  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 7600  
Bastion: 8000**

"Good move Theorn" Jaden said "But I play my facedown, Hero Signal, now I can summon 1 Elemental Hero since you destroyed my Sparkman, so I choose my Elemental Hero that level 4 or lower and summon him, so I choose to summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode" A large red warrior with flames around him appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field including himself." (EHH Attack 1600-1800)

"Good trick" Theorn said "My archer now cannot attack so I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then" Jaden said "And now I think I'll use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Heat on my field with Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand in order Elemental Hero Nova Master" The red armoured Knight with flames surrounding him appeared on Jaden's field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100)

Everyone stared at the monster in shock and Crowler bit his handkerchief "How can that slacker summon a monster like that?" he gasped

"Nova Master can be fusion summoned with one fire attribute monster and one Elemental Hero" Jaden confirmed "Anyway, I'll take out the most powerful monster on the field which is that Dalish soldier so go, attack with burning fists." Nova Master's fist glowed red and then it sent a powerful punch which smashed Dalish soldier.

 **Theorn: 7400  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 7600  
Bastion: 8000**

"And when Nova Master destroys a monster in battle, I can draw one card then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

"My move" Neria said "I'll start by activating Charge of the Light Brigade, now by discarding the top three cards of my deck, I can add my Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress to my hand." Neria discarded 3 cards which were Ryko, Garoth and Shining Angel and then added Lyla to her hand "Now I activate Solar Recharge, now by discarding Lyla, I can draw two cards."

Bastion looked at Neria 'I know the Lightsworn's have a weakness but what is she planning?' he thought

"Now I sacrifice Jain which allows me to summon Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon in attack mode." The white scaled dragon with Angel wings and a blond mane appeared (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 1600) "Now he gains 300 attack points for every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard and I have four." (GLD Attack 2000-3200)

'That's why she discarded her cards' Bastion realised

"Now Gragonith, destroy that Nova Master." Neria ordered and then Gragonith sent a blast of white fire from his mouth which engulfed Nova Master and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 7400  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 7000  
Bastion: 8000**

"I end my turn." Neria finished

"My turn now." Bastion said 'That Gragonith is going to be hard to defeat so I'll just have to target another player for now' Bastion said "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode." The flying dinosaur made of blue water appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 800) 'I know Jaden's moves, that facedown could be mirror Force, Negate Attack or Drainage shield so I'll play safe for now' "Now Hydrogeddon, destroy that Dalish archer" Hydrogeddon sent a blast of muddy water which engulfed Archer and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 7000  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 7000  
Bastion: 8000**

"Good trick" Theorn said "But now I play my facedown, Dalish resurrection, now since you destroyed my archer, I can summon a new level 4 or lower Dalish monster from my deck so I choose my Dalish apprentice in defence mode." A small elven child appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000)

"Well my Hydrogeddon has a special ability, when he destroys a monster by battle; I can summon another one from my deck." A second Hydrogeddon appeared on the field "Now attack that Apprentice." The second Hydrogeddon destroyed the apprentice.

"Now my apprentice's ability actives, when he is destroyed I can summon another one from my deck in defence mode." Theorn said and another Dalish apprentice appeared on the field.

"Well I still have one attack left" Bastion said "Now Oxygeddon attack that Apprentice." Oxygeddon sent one last attack and then destroyed the Dalish apprentice "I end my turn."

"My move" Theorn said and he drew his card "Now since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon my Dalish Lookout in attack mode." An Elven archer with a sharp eyes appeared on the field ready for a sneak attack (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 1000) "And now I summon my Defender in defence mode to increase my defence." An Elven warrior holding a wooden shield appeared with the shield protecting himself 'I can't take risks with Jaden and Bastion and Neria have more life points. That dragon is too strong but Bastion's monsters are not.' Theorn though "Now my Dalish Lookout will destroy one of those Hydrogeddons, go with arch sneak strike." Dalish Lookout fired an arrow from his bow and it sent a powerful strike which caused the Hydrogeddon to roar before shattering.

 **Theorn: 7000  
Neria: 8000  
Jaden: 7000  
Bastion: 7300**

"I end my turn there." He finished

"All right my turn." Jaden said "And I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards. Next I activate Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Next I'll activate it which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand which allows me to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's favourite green and red hero appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "Then I activate the field spell skyscraper which gives my Elemental Heroes an extra 1000 attack points when they battle a monster with more attack points." A large city with buildings surrounded all four Duellists. Then I'm going to battle the most powerful monster of the field which is Neria's Gragonith."

"What is he doing?" Syrus gasped "Even with that Field spell Gragonith is more powerful!"

"Now I know your Gragonith is more powerful than my Wingman which is why I activate the spell card Gravedigger's Ghoul, now 2 monsters cards in your graveyard are removed from play." Neria's Jain and Lyla were removed from play "And with two Lightsworns gone, your dragons loses attack points" (GLD Attack 3200-2600) "Now Flame Wingman, destroy that Dragon with Skydiving scourge." Flame Wingman jumped into the air before diving down on the dragon and then slice though it which caused the Dragon to roar before exploding. "And don't forget my Wingman's ability, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Flame Wingman appeared in front of Neria and blasted her with his dragon hand.

 **Theorn: 7000  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 7000  
Bastion: 7300**

"I end my turn." Jaden finished

"My move" Neria started "I'll start by activating Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back my Garoth with I discarded earlier, but he won't be around for long because I'll now sacrifice him in order to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode." The blue haired Angel with the staff appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 2000) "And now I'll activate her special ability, now by discarding the top four cards of my deck, I can destroy 2 cards on my opponent's field. So I choose to destroy Jaden's Flame Wingman and his facedown card." Jaden's Wingman and his facedown card which was Drainage Shield were destroyed. "Now with those cards gone, I will attack Jaden directly, go Light Angel slash." Celestia swung her staff around and slashed Jaden with it and he lost more life points.

 **Theorn: 7000  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 4700  
Bastion: 7300**

"I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn." Neria finished

"Well now it is my turn then" Bastion said "And I'll start by playing my own Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back my Hydrogeddon which was destroyed earlier. Next I play the spell card, Bonding H20. Now by sacrificing my monsters, I can summon Water Dragon in attack mode." A large dragon made of water appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "Now his ability causes all Fire Attribute and Pyro type monsters to lose all their attack points but none of us have any of them so now to wipe out a threat, I attack Theorn's Lookout." Water Dragon sent a blast of water which swept over Dalish Lookout and caused the monster to sink below the water and shatter.

 **Theorn: 6500  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 4700  
Bastion: 7300**

"I end my turn there." Bastion finished

Up in the stands, Crowler was smirking, "What a great Idea it was to bring Bastion into this, he is making that Slifer Slacker look bad. He has no monsters on his field and almost no cards in his hand."

But now it was Theorn's turn. "I'll start by summoning a new monster, I sacrifice my Dalish Defender which allows me to summon Dalish Hunter in attack mode." A large Elven hunter which was hidden in clothing made from forest wood and had green and brown paint on his face appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "And my Hunter has a special ability" Theorn said "When he is the only monster on my field, he can sneak past an apponent's monster and attack directly, do go, make us near even with life points again, attack Bastion directly." Dalish hunter vanished from the field and then appeared behind Bastion and slice him with a dagger before returning to Theorn's field.

 **Theorn: 6500  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 4700  
Bastion: 5300**

"I end my turn there." Theorn finished "It's your move Jaden."

"Thanks, will do." Jaden said as he drew his card 'I may be in a tight spot but I can still Duel.' He though and then he smirked at his card "I'll start by activating Card of Sanctity so now we all draw until we have six cards." All four Duellists drew until they had six cards "Next I play Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back my Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode. Then I summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode." A small plant monster with buds as fists appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 600 Defence 1000) "Sure Knospe may be weak but he has a special ability, when I control another Elemental Hero, Knospe can attack directly and you also cannot select him as an attack target. Now Knospe, attack Theorn directly" Knospe jumped and punched Bastion with one of his fists."

 **Theorn: 5900  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 4700  
Bastion: 5300**

"And my Knospe has another ability, when he inflicts battle damage, he gains 100 attack points but loses 100 defence points." (EHK Attack 600-700 Defence 1000-900) "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Neria said "I'm going to have Celestia attack your Avian, Jaden" Neria commanded and then Celestia swung her staff and sent a blast at Avian.

"Sorry but I play my trap card, go Hero Barrier" Jaden countered "Now since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate your attack."

"Well since I have nothing else to do, I'll end my turn." Neria finished

"Well it's my move now" Bastion said "And I'm going to attack that Hunter with my Water Dragon, go tidal Surge." Water Dragon released a blast of water which destroyed Theorn's Hunter.

 **Theorn: 5100  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 4700  
Bastion: 5300**

"That's it for this turn." Bastion finished

"My move then." Theorn said "And I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2. Then I play Monster Reborn which allows me to summon out one of the Monster's I discarded, my Dalish Warleader." Theorn's powerful green armoured Elven knight appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2400) "Now my monster will attack that Avian. And my Warleader has a special ability, when he attacks a monster in defence mode; the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defence points is dealt as damage." Warleader slice the wings off Avian and the monster shattered and because of Warleader's ability, Jaden was dealt some damage.

 **Theorn: 5100  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 3100  
Bastion: 5300**

"I end my turn." Theorn finished

"Well now it's my move." Jaden said "And I'll start with Fusion Recovery, now I get Elemental Hero Sparkman and a Polymerization card back from the grave and to my hand. Next I activate the spell card Rose Bud, now I can sacrifice my Knospe and summon Elemental Hero Poison Rose in attack mode." The small plant disappeared and was replaced with a woman with purple skin, a hat made from white flower petals and a body made from green leaves appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 1900 Defence 2000) "Now I'll use my Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." Jaden dark grey warrior appeared on the field as well (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "Now my Gaia's ability activates which halves the attack points of Bastion's Water Dragon and adds them to my Gaia until the end of my turn." Water Dragon lost half his attack points and Gaia gained the, (WD Attack 2800-1400) (EHG Attack 2200-3600) "Now Gaia, destroy that Water Dragon." Jaden ordered and Gaia threw a powerful punch at Water dragon and destroyed him and Bastion was dealt damage after his Water Dragon's destruction.

 **Theorn: 5100  
Neria: 4900  
Jaden: 3100  
Bastion: 3100**

Crowler was shocked "No it can't be, that was Bastion's best monster."

Bastion smirked "You may have destroyed my Water Dragon, but his special ability activates, now I can summon back his components, I summon back Oxygeddon and 2 Hydrogeddons." The three Monster returned all in defence mode.

"Well good move Bastion, but I still have one more move to play as my Poison Rose still hasn't attack yet, but I'm going to target that Lightsworn Angel on Neria's field, so go Poison Rose, attack Celestia, poison vine attack." Poison Rose sent strong vines from her arms which wrapped around Celestia and destroyed her.

 **Theorn: 5100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 3100  
Bastion: 3100**

"I end my turn and Poison Rose's effect activates, now she gains 200 attack points but loses 200 defence points" Jaden finished and Gaia's attack points returned to normal while Poison Rose's attack points increased (EHG Attack 3600-2200) (EHPR Attack 1900-2100 Defence 2000-1800)

"My move" Neria said "And I summon Ehren Lightsworn Monk in attack mode" A dark skinned woman wearing a white shirt, red skirt and black hair and holding a fighting stick appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "Next I play the spell card Block Attack, now I can switch one monster from defence to attack mode and the monster I pick is your Gaia Jaden." Jaden's Gaia switched into defence mode. "And now my Ehren will attack that Gaia."

"Wait but why is she doing that?" Syrus questioned up in the stands "Gaia has more defence points than Ehren's attack points."

"That not very smart" Alexis said

"I would think again" Zane added "Neria must have a plan if she is attacking."

Ehren swung her battle stick but before she could strike, Jaden's Gaia vanished

"Wait what happened to my Gaia?" Jaden gasped

"Your Gaia has returned to your Extra Deck" Neria revealed "You see when Ehren attacks a monster in defence mode, that card is returned to the deck before damage calculation. I now place one card facedown and end my turn which means discarding three cards because of Ehren." Neria discarded three cards and one of them turned out to be Wulf "And one of those cards is my Wulf and when he is discarded from the deck to graveyard, I can special summon him." The large white Cat beast with the axe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300)

"My move" Bastion said and he drew a card and he smirked at it "My Water Dragon have been destroyed but I have another powerful monster. I now sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon the Tripper Mercury in attack mode." A large woman wearing Blue armour and wielding two blue swords appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2000 Defence 2000)

Everyone gasped at seeing the great monster. This was a very rare card as it was a legendary planet monster. Sheppard gasped at this "A Legendary Planet Monster?" he said "That's quite a card to have."

"That's the card Bastion used to defeat Chazz." Alexis said

"And since Bastion used three sacrifices, her ability activates." Zane added

"Since I sacrificed three monsters for my Mercury her special ability activates." Bastion said "Now all monsters on my opponent's field lose attack points equal to their original attack points so that means all three of my opponent's monsters lose attack points."

"No way!" Jaden gasped and then all of the monsters lost attack points (EHPR Attack 2100-200 DW Attack 2600-0000 WLB Attack 2100-0000 ELM Attack 1600-0000)

"Now Bastion has the strongest monster on the field!" Solona gasped

"And remember the Mercury's second effect" Daylen added "If he attack's Jaden then it's over for him."

"Now Tripper Mercury, destroy that Poison rose with Aqua Slash." Bastion ordered and the Mercury slashed Jaden's monster with her swords and the monster shattered

 **Theorn: 5100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 1300  
Bastion: 3100**

"And now my Mercury's second effect activates" Bastion said "He can attack twice for each turn. So sorry Jaden but it is over for you as now my Mercury can attack you directly."

Crowler laughed as now Jaden would lose the rest of his life points "Jaden!" Syrus, Kallian and Faren yelled

"Don't think so I play a trap, go a hero Emerges, now you pick one card in my hand and if it is a monster I can summon it and since it was just summoned, his attack points remain the same."

"Fine I choose your far right card." Bastion said

"Sweet good choice for me that is" Jaden said "Because now I can summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode." Jaden's golden warrior appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 1800)

"Well my Mercury may not be able to attack that monster but there are other targets, so now I'll destroy that Dalish Warleader." Bastion said and the Mercury slashed the Dalish Warleader and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 3100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 1300  
Bastion: 3100**

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown." Bastion finished

"It's my move" Theorn said "There isn't much I can do so I'll just summon my Dalish Archer in defence mode" A second Elven Archer appeared on the field kneeling down "Then I'll end my turn by throwing one card facedown."

"My move" Jaden smiled "And that Legendary Planet Monster may be impressive but it doesn't match my Bladedge. Sorry Bastion but now my Bladedge attacks your Tripper Mercury." Bladedge swung his arms and slashed the Legendary Planet monster. When the smoke cleared, Jaden was shocked to see that Bastion's legendary planet monster was still standing. "What but he should have been destroyed?"

"Take a look why" Bastion replied and then Jaden saw that Bastion had activated his trap card "I activated my Dimension Guardian trap card, now I select my Tripper Mercury, now he cannot be destroyed in battle or by card effects."

"Well you're still taking damage." Jaden said

 **Theorn: 3100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 1300  
Bastion: 2500**

"I now play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare, now on Neria's turn I can draw until I have 4 cards but on my turn I have to discard the number of cards I drew. Then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Neria said

"And mine too thanks to Mirage" Jaden said and he drew until he had 4 cards in his hand "Then I'll use my old trick with Emergency Provisions so now I gain 1000 life points and sacrifice my Mirage."

 **Theorn: 3100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 2300  
Bastion: 2500**

"Well my monsters may have zero attack points but I can't say the same about this card. Since I have 5 light attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon my Lightray Diabolos in attack mode." A Large white Dragon with blue wings and yellow parts on its body appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2800 Defence 1000) "And now Diabolos will attack that Bladedge." Lightray sent a blast of yellow light towards Jaden "Sorry but I play a trap card, go Drainage Shield, now your attack is negated and I gain Diabolos' attack points in life points."

 **Theorn: 3100  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 2500**

Neria groaned "Then I'll just switch Ehren and Wulf end my turn there then" she finished

"Well now it's my move now." Bastion said and he drew a card "I activate my Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card, I can get Oxygeddon back to my hand. But now I'll play the Ritual Spell card Litmus Doom Ritual, now by sacrificing monsters with a total of Eight stars, I can Ritual Summon Litmus Doom Swordsman so I sacrifice my Oxygeddon and my 2nd Oxygeddon in my hand." A masked swordsman wielding two shortswords appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 0000 Defence 0000)

"Wait no attack points?" Theorn questioned

"Sure my Swordsman has no attack points but he has a special ability" Bastion said "You see my Swordsman cannot be destroyed in battle and he is unaffected by the effects of traps. Also as long as there is a face up trap on the field, his attack points increase to 3000" (LDS Attack 0000-3000) "Now Tripper Mercury, destroy Theorn's Archer." The Tripper Mercury destroyed Theorn Archer with a slash of his sword "And don't forget, my Mercury can attack twice and I still have my Litmus, sorry Theorn but you're out of this now. Litmus Duel Swordsman, Tripper Mercury, attack Theorn Directly and end this." Both Litmus and Mercury slashed Theorn and he fell to his knees as he lost the rest of his life points

 **Theorn: 0000 (OUT)  
Neria: 4600  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 2500**

Solona watched in the stands "Theorn lost" she said

"Remember that Theorn will duel the next person who loses." Sereda said

"I wonder who it will be." Daylen added

"I end my turn." Bastion finished

With Theorn out of the Duel, it was now Jaden's turn "My draw" he said "I'm simply going to have my Bladedge destroy Neria's Wulf with Slice and Dice Attack and thanks to Bladedge's ability, you take damage equal to the difference between your monster's defence points and my monster's attack points." Bladedge swung his arms and slashed Wulf and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 0000 (Out)  
Neria: 2300  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 2500**

"It's your move Neria" Jaden finished

Neria drew her card but she knew that it was over for her, she had no monsters that could protect her so she smirked "Well it looks like it is over for me but I'm going out with a fight" she said "Now Diabolos, attack Tripper Mercury." Diabolos blew fire at Tripper Mercury but the monster stayed thanks to the trap.

 **Theorn: 0000 (Out)  
Neria: 2300  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 1700**

"Give me your best shot Bastion." Neria smiled

"Will do" Bastion smirked "I play Stop Defence to switch your Ehren to attack mode, now Litmus, destroy that Diabolos." Diabolos was destroyed with a slash from Litmus' swords."

 **Theorn: 0000 (Out)  
Neria: 2100  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 1700**

"And now it is over for you Neria" Bastion said "Because once my Tripper Mercury destroys your Ehren, his second attack will end this." Then Tripper Mercury destroyed Ehren and a second slash struck Neria and the Duel ended for Neria and they had the opponents for the second round.

 **Theorn: 0000 (Out)  
Neria: 0000 (Out)  
Jaden: 5300  
Bastion: 1700**

"The opponents have been selected" Crowler announced over a microphone "Bastion will face off against the Slifer while Neria and Theorn will Duel. The winners of each Duel will then face off in the final. You have one hour to prepare."

'And that is what I'll need if I'm going to beat Jaden' Bastion thought "Prepare yourself Jaden as I believe I have found the flaw in your deck.'

 **Chapter End:**

 **Author's notes: Well this is the first part of the Duel to see who becomes the Duellist to face against North Academy in the singles Duel. I wanted to make Theorn and Neria have larger appearances so I did the four way duel. Next chapter will have two duels and the final will be in a different chapter.**

 **Next time: Theorn faces Neria while Jaden faces Bastion who has a plan that will make Jaden's best monsters useless.**


	19. 2nd Round

**2** **nd** **round**

While the Four Way Duel was going on, the reporter Gerald was in the computer room and he was trying to find the password to Duel Academy's database.

"If I can just get past this thing, I'll be able to access Duel Academy's student files" he said to himself and he watched as his PDA tried and failed to find the password. He was about to shout but he was then finally able to crack the password and he was in the database where there were images of the three Egyptian God cards and profiles of all the students of each dorm. Gerald scrolled down until he came across a boy with long brown hair and wearing a white blazer. "Atticus Rhodes. Studying abroad on special sabbatical." Gerald then scrolled down and then he frowned as he saw more profiles of students who were studying abroad "That's strange, all of these students are studying abroad but they have no forwarding address. I don't buy it, these must be the missing students from the Abandoned Dorm and the Academy is trying to cover it up." Gerald smirked as he installed the information onto his pen drive "I smell a front page scandal and a major payday for the reporter who makes the story. Thanks for the scoop Duel Academy and good luck trying to survive all the bad publicity."

...

Meanwhile, the first Duel of the second round was about to start. This Duel was between Neria and Theorn. Most of the students sat in the stands to watch while Bastion and Jaden sat on some benches near the Duel Arena so that when this Duel was finished, they would do their Duel.

"Attention Duelists of Duel Academy" Crowler announced over his microphone "Welcome to the first Duel of the second round. This Duel will decide who goes through to the final. Please welcome our two students from Ra Yellow, Theorn Maheriel and Neria Surana."

Theorn and Neria had finished shuffling each other's decks and they got onto their sides of the Duel Arena.

"Hey Neria" Theorn called "Good luck, may the best Duellist win."

"Good luck to you too Theorn." Neria replied and then the two students activated their Duel Disks.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Theorn: 8000  
Neria: 8000**

"I'll take the first move" Neria said "And I'll start by activating the spell card Charge of the Light Brigade, now by discarding the top three cards of my deck I can add one Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from my deck to my hand so I'll add my Jain to my hand." Neria then discarded three cards and one of them was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast. "Also one of the cards I discarded was Wulf Lightsworn Beast so now his effect activates which special summons him to the field." The large white furred Cat Beast with the Axe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300) "And then I'll summon my Jain in attack mode." The white haired warrior woman in armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) "Then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn which means discarding two cards thanks to Jain."

"Nice move" Theorn said "Now it's my turn. I play the spell card Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I discard 2. Then I'll play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to summon one monster in my graveyard. So I choose to summon the monster I discarded, my Dalish Halla Keeper." An Elven woman wearing hunting gear appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1900) "And now my Halla Keeper will attack that Jain." Dalish Halla keeper brought out a large stick made of metal and then pointed it at Jain and then a heard of small white furred dear like animals appeared on the field and charged at Jain who got trampled.

 **Theorn: 8000  
Neria: 7400**

"Then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn." Theorn finished

Neria drew her next card "I summon Raiden Hand of the Lightsworn in attack mode." A brown skinned man wearing a purple robe and with black hair, holding two daggers appeared on Neria's field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1000) "This is a gamble but now I activate Raiden's ability, now I discard the top two cards of my deck and if any of them are Lightsworn Monsters then Raiden gains 200 attack points till the end of my turn." Neria discarded two cards and to her delight one of them was the one she wanted. "I discard my Solar Recharge and my Felis Lightsworn Archer so now her ability activates which special summons her." A green haired cat like woman armed with a bow and arrow appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 2000) and the Raiden's attack points grew. (RHOTL Attack 1700-1900)

"That doesn't make much sense" Jaden questioned at the side "Sure Neria has three monsters but none of them can beat Theorn's Halla Keeper."

"Actually Neria is playing smart" Bastion said "Lightsworns are a risky deck because you have to discard cards at the end of each turn but they all have effects that can turn Duels around."

"I now activate Felis' ability, so now I can tribute her to destroy one monster on your field but then I have to discard three cards so now your Halla Keeper is destroyed." Neria said and then Felis fired her bow at the Halla Keeper which caused the monster to shatter and then Felis vanished "And with no monsters on your field you're wide open. Go now Wulf and Raiden will attack you directly." Raiden slashed Theorn with his daggers which Wulf hit him with his axe which caused Theorn to take a big hit on his life points.

 **Theorn: 4000  
Neria: 7400**

"I end my turn." Neria finished

Solona and Daylen watched from the stands "Wow, Neria sure is good, she took out half of Theorn's life points in just one turn." Solona said

"Don't count Theorn out just yet, he still has some good cards in his deck." Daylen said "Remember he did beat me."

Theorn smirked and he drew a card "Nice move, now it's my turn." He said "I activate the spell card Dalish Love, now by discarding two cards in my hand; I can summon Dalish Monsters without sacrifices for the next two turns. So now I normal summon my Dalish first in attack mode." An Elven Mage wearing robes with magical symbols sown on and holding a large wooden staff appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2900 Defence 2600) "And now I play the field spell Dalish Camp." The field changed into a forest with a large camp with wagons "Now all my Dalish monsters gain 1000 attack and defence points when they attack a monster with less attack points. Which will come in handy later, but now I activate the spell card Arlathvhen which I can only play with Dalish Camp in play, now all Dalish monsters gain 200 attack points." (DF Attack 2900-3100) "And now my Dalish First will attack your Raiden." Dalish First fired a blast of green lightning from her staff which engulfed Raiden and destroyed him.

 **Theorn: 4000  
Neria: 6000**

"I end my turn with by throwing one card facedown." Theorn finished

My turn" Neria drew her card "I sacrifice Wulf to summon Gragonith Lightsworn Dragon in attack mode." Neria's powerful Lightsworn Dragon appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 1600) "And remember his ability," Neria added "He gains 300 Attack points for every Lightsworn in the graveyard, so right now there are four in my graveyard so he gains 1200 attack points" (GLD Attack 2000-3200) "And now Gragonith, destroy that Dalish First with Light Blast." Gragonith fired a blast of white fire from his month which destroyed Dalish First.

 **Theorn: 3900  
Neria: 6000**

"I end my turn." Neria finished

"Well my draw." Theorn said "And I'll start with by special summoning my Dalish Lookout in attack mode." Theorn's Lookout appeared on the Field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 1000) "And don't forget that my Dalish Love's ability is still activated so now I can summon my Dalish Healer to the field without a sacrifice." An Elven woman wearing Healing robes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2700 Defence 2400) "And now I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted which brings back my Dalish First. And now thanks to my spell cards, all my monsters gain attack points." (DF Attack 2900-3100 DL Attack 2300-2500 DH Attack 2700-2900) "And now my Dalish First will destroy that dragon and thanks to Dalish Camp field spell, he gains 1000 attack points." (DF Attack 3100-4100) Dalish first sent a blast of Lightning which destroyed Gragonith."

 **Theorn: 3900  
Neria: 5100**

"And now you are wide open, so now my monsters will attack you directly." Theorn added

"Sorry but I play a trap, go Glorious Illusion" Neria countered "Now I can summon back my Gragonith from the graveyard." The Lightsworn Dragon returned and it still had the extra attack points.

"Well my Dalish Camp will give my lookout some extra attack points." Theorn said as then Dalish Lookout gained more attack points (DL Attack 2500-3500) "Now destroy that Dragon once again." The Lookout fired a shot from his bow which destroyed the dragon again.

 **Theorn: 3900  
Neria: 4800**

"And now my Dalish Healer will attack you directly." Theorn finished and then Dalish Healer threw a bag of burning herbs at Neria which exploded and dealing her more damage.

 **Theorn: 3900  
Neria: 1900**

"I end my turn." Theorn finished "And now my Dalish Healer's special ability activates, on each of my end turns, I gain 100 life points for every Dalish Monster in my graveyard and right now I only have my Halla Keeper but I still gain 100 life points.

 **Theorn: 4000  
Neria: 1900**

"Well that was quite a good move." Neria said "But this Duel is not over yet. My draw" Neria drew her card and smirked "I now play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Neria drew two more cards "And now I play the spell card Emergency Provisions which allows me to sacrifice my facedown card and gain 1000 life points." Neria other facedown vanished from the field and the orbs were absorbed by Neria.

 **Theorn: 4000  
Neria: 2900**

"And now since I now have at least four different Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can summon my Judgement Dragon in attack mode." Neria's powerful Dragon with red claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600) Theorn looked worried as he remembered Judgement's Dragon's ability.

"This isn't good for Theorn" Solona said in the stands "Now Neria can turn the Duel around with Judgement's special ability."

"I now activate Judgement Dragon's special ability, by paying 1000 life points; I can destroy every card on the field except for Judgement Dragon." Neria said and she lost some points while a bright light was emitted from Judgement Dragon's scales which shone over the entire field. All of Theorn's monsters groaned in pain before they shattered. And then the Camp caught fire and then the field spell vanished.

 **Theorn: 4000  
Neria: 1900**

"And now you're wide open for an attack" Neria added "Go Judgement Dragon, attack Theorn directly with Justice Blast." Judgement Dragon sent a blast of blue fire towards Theorn and he was engulfed in the fire.

 **Theorn: 1000  
Neria: 1900**

"I end my turn." Neria said "Let's see if you can get out of this one."

"Well played" Bastion said to himself "With that dragon out this is not going to be easy for Theorn."

"Hey Theorn's a strong Duellist" Jaden said "A duel's not over until the last card is played"

'This isn't going to be easy but I have to try.' Theorn thought and then he drew his card "I activate Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Both Theorn and Neria drew until they had 6 cards in their hands "Now I summon my Dalish Soldier in attack mode." Theorn's Dalish Soldier appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And thanks to his special ability, I can special summon another Dalish monster with 1500 or less attack points so I summon my Dalish archer in attack mode." The Elven Archer appeared on the field as well (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900) "And now I know my monster's aren't strong enough to destroy your Judgement Dragon which is why I equip my Dalish Soldier with Heartwood bow which give him an extra 1000 attack points and Ironwood armour to give him an extra 500 attack and defence points." The Dalish Soldier get a powerful looking bow and a suit of armour made from strong metal like wood (DS Attack 1500-3000 Defence 1200-1700) "And now my Dalish Soldier will attack that Judgement Dragon" The Dalish Soldier fired a shot from the Heartwood bow and Judgement Dragon fired a blast of blue fire and when the battle was over, both monsters were destroyed. "Now both monsters may have been destroyed but now you're wide open for my Archer's attack." Theorn added and then Dalish archer fired a shot from his bow and struck Neria directly.

 **Theorn: 1000  
Neria: 700**

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Theorn finished

"Now it's my move." Neria said and she drew her card and smiled at it "Sorry Theorn, it has been a good Duel but this Duel is mine. I summon Lumina Lightsworn Summoner in attack mode." The girl with the light balls in her hands and short white hair appeared on Neria's Field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And thanks to her special ability, I can discard 1 card to resurrect my Jain from the graveyard." Neria's white haired paladin returned to the field "And now Jain will attack your Archer and remember her ability, she gains 300 attack points when she attacks." (JLP Attack 1800-2100) Jain's sword slashed Dalish archer and destroyed him and leaving Theorn with very few life points left.

 **Theorn: 100  
Neria: 700**

"Sorry Theorn but it is over now" Neria added "Now Lumina, attack Theorn directly and end this Duel." Lumina got 2 light balls in her hands and threw them towards Theorn.

However Theorn still had a facedown "Sorry but I play my facedown card, go Dalish spirit, now since you destroyed a Dalish monster, if you declare a second attack then I can negate the attack." He said

"Good trick, but let's see if you can get out of this." Neria said "I throw one card facedown and end my turn which means I have to discard 5 cards." Neria discarded 5 cards and one of them was the Equip spell card Lightsworn Sabre "Since one of those cards was Lightsworn Sabre, I can equip it to my gain from the graveyard and she gains 700 attack points." Jain's sword turned into a large blue sabre (JLP Attack 1800-2500) Neria smirked as she though 'My Lightsworn Barrier trap card will protect me against an attack he makes against my monsters and then I can win the Duel."

Theorn drew his card and looked at it 'This isn't going to be easy, that facedown could be a trap and Lumina can summon back any level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster from the graveyard.' Theorn looked at his cards and widened his eyes as he got a plan in his head "I activate the spell card Dalish Funeral, now by discarding one card, I can summon back my soldier in attack mode, but he won't be around for long because I'll now sacrifice him in order to summon my Dalish Hunter in attack mode." The Soldier vanished and was replaced with a Hunter wielding a bow. (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 2000)

Neria widened her eyes as she remembered the four way Duel 'Dalish Hunter can attack directly if they are no other monsters on Theorn's field, and my trap only works for attacks on my Lightsworns, it's over!'

"And by the look on your face I take it that trap card won't work." Theorn said "Now Dalish Hunter, attack Neria directly and since I have no other monsters my Hunter can do that." Dalish Hunter fired his bow and Struck Neria directly, ending the Duel.

 **Theorn: 100 (Winner)  
Neria: 0000**

"And the Winner of this Duel is Theorn Maheriel who will go on to the final Duel." Crowler announced over the microphone. "Now will the next pair of Duellists take their places?" Theorn and Neria left the Arena and they went up to the stands where they sat next to Solona and Daylen.

"Good Duel Theorn." Solona said

"Thanks Solona." Theorn replied

"You still did well Neria" Daylen added

"You sure did" Theorn agreed

"Well now let's see how Bastion and Jaden do." Solona finished

"And now it is time for the second Duel." Crowler announced "Whoever wins this Duel will go on to face Theorn Maheriel in the final tomorrow. Please Welcome from Ra Yellow, Bastion Misawa." Some people, mainly Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues cheered for Bastion "And then from Slifer, some kid." All of the Slifers cheered as well as a few Yellows and Blues such as Solona, Sereda, Alexis, Daylen and Aedan.

"He still has that Grudge against Jaden for beating him?" Daylen said

"Dr Crowler doesn't like losing" Aedan said "He feels humiliated that he lost to an amateur"

"That's just silly" Daylen said "All duellist should be treated the same."

"If our dad were here he could do something" Solona said sadly "He and Kaiba know each other and he could have convinced Kaiba to do something about this bullying."

"Well the Duel is about to start" Theorn said "I wonder who I will be facing?"

Jaden and Bastion shuffled each other's decks "Well good luck out there Bastion" Jaden said

"Oh please you flatter me" Bastion replied "But I don't need luck, I have knowledge on my side and I have found a way to beat you Jaden by using the flaw in your deck."

"My deck has a flaw?" Jaden questioned "Well I'm not holding back. You're a nice guy Bastion but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Well good because I don't want you too" Bastion said

Meanwhile, Alexis and Zane watched the Duel from the balcony "Well Intelligence vs. Instinct" Zane said and Alexis nodded in agreement.

Both Bastion and Jaden drew their opening hands and drew their cards "Get your game on Bastion" Jaden said

" **Duel"**

 **Bastion: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"You can take the first move Bastion" Jaden said

"With pleasure." Bastion replied "And I'll start this Duel by summoning Shocktopus in attack mode." An octopus like monster with a long head appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 800) "That will do it for me."

"That's all" Jaden said "Well it's my move then and I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden's monster wearing the aqua like suit with water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he is the only monster on my field, I can draw two more cards. And I'm going to activate one of them, Bubble Blaster which gives my Bubbleman an extra 800 attack points." A large water blaster appeared on Bubbleman's shoulders (EHB Attack 800-1600) "And now Bubbleman, attack that Shockopus with Bubble Barrage." The Water Blaster fired a blast of bubbles while Shocktopus threw a tentacle and since both monsters had the same attack points both monsters should have been destroyed however, "When Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, it is the blaster that is destroyed." The Bubble blaster shattered and Bubbleman's attack points returned to normal. (EHB Attack 1600-800)

Bastion smirked "Good trick but my Shocktopus has an ability of his own, you see when he is destroyed, he is equipped to that monster and that monster's attack points become zero and it cannot change his battle position." Bastion said and Jaden gasped and the Shocktopus reappeared on the field and wrapped his tentacles around Bubbleman and his attack became zero (EHB Attack 800-0)

Jaden growled in frustration "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Bastion said "And I summon an old favourite of mine, I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode." The dinosaur monster made from muddy water appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And since your monster has no attack points, my Hydrogeddon will attack your Bubbleman." Hydrogeddon fired a blast of muddy water and destroyed Bubbleman.

 **Bastion: 8000  
Jaden: 6400**

"And now Hydrogeddon's ability activates which allows me to summon another one to the field." Bastion added as a second one appeared

"Well I've got a trick too" Jaden said "I activate my facedown card, Hero Signal so now I can summon 1 level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my deck and I choose my old buddy Sparkman." The Blue and yellow Sparkman appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400)

"Well I'm not going to attack so I place one card facedown and end my turn." Bastion finished

"My move" Jaden said "And I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode." The fiery armoured warrior was summoned to the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And my Heat has a special ability, he gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field so with two on my field, he gains 400 attack points." Heat glowed orange as he gained attack points (EHH Attack 1600-2000) "And now my Heat will attack one of those Hydrogeddons." Heat threw a fireball from his fists which destroyed Hydrogeddon.

 **Bastion: 7600  
Jaden: 6400**

"And now I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn." Jaden finished

"Good trick Jaden but it's my turn now." Bastion said "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode" The flying Dinosaur monster made from water appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 800) "And now Oxygeddon will destroy that Sparkman." Oxygeddon fired a water shot from his mouth but Jaden had a trap.

"Don't think so I've got a trap, go Hero Barrier." Jaden shouted "Since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, I can negate one of your attacks."

Bastion sighed "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Jaden said "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Jaden drew two cards and smirked at them "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode." A female version of Heat appeared (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) "and since there is another Elemental Hero, Heat's attack points increase." (EHH Attack 2000-2200) "Next I equip my Sparkman with Spark blaster, now I can change the attack position of any monster 3 times. So now my Spark Blaster will change your Hydrogeddon into defence mode." Sparkman fired a blast shot from the blaster which switched Hydrogeddon into defence mode. "And now my Heat is going to destroy your Oxygeddon." Heat fired a shot of fire and caused Oxygeddon to explode.

 **Bastion: 7000  
Jaden: 6400**

"Well someone has forgotten their chemistry" Bastion laughed "Fire and oxygen, they don't mix Jaden. So when Oxygeddon is destroyed by a Pyro type monster, we both take 800 points of damage." A large fireball engulfed the field and both Jaden and Bastion took damage.

 **Bastion: 6200  
Jaden: 5600**

Solona and Daylen watched "Jaden walked right into that one." Solona said

"Maybe Jaden needs to stop sleeping in classes" Daylen added

Jaden smirked "Well I still have more attacks, now Lady Heat will destroy that Hydrogeddon." Lady Heat fired a fireball from her hands which destroyed the Hydrogeddon. "And now Sparkman will give a direct attack." Sparkman fired a lightning bolt from his hands which struck Bastion.

 **Bastion: 4600  
Jaden: 5600**

"I now end my turn which activates Lady Heat's special ability." Jaden finished "At each End Phase, you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero on my field." Lady Heat fired another fireball and Bastion took more damage.

 **Bastion: 4000  
Jaden: 5600**

"Zane was right about that boy" Sheppard said

"Yes in Slifer we teach our duellists everything" Banner agreed

"This Duel isn't over yet" Dorian added "Bastion still has some powerful cards."

The only one who wasn't impressed was Crowler "Why is this happening?" he screeched "Bastion is losing to the Slifer Slacker, this was a mistake to have him Duel!"

"What was that Crowler?" Sheppard asked

"Oh nothing!" Crowler protested as he feared he would get into trouble.

"Good show Jaden" Bastion said "But this Duel is not over yet, I play the trap card Damage Condenser, now I can summon a monster from my deck with less attack points than the damage I just took in your battle so I summon out my third Hydrogeddon." Bastion's third Hydrogeddon appeared on the field "Now to begin my turn, I'll use my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Bastion drew two cards and looked at one of them 'This is it, the card that will win me the Duel' he thought "I now play my other facedown, Call of the Haunted to bring back my 2nd Hydrogeddon. Then I use the equip spell card Living fossil, this card allows me to bring back Oxygeddon though he loses 1000 attack points." Bastions Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon returned to the field "And now I play the spell card Bonding H20 which allows me to sacrifice my three monsters and they become what two Hydrogen mixed with Oxygen become, they become water or in this case, my Water Dragon." Bastion's powerful Water Dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600)

"Now that is an impressive Monster" Sheppard commented

"Yes and that is not good for Jaden." Banner agreed

"And it gets worse thanks to that Water Dragon's ability." Dorian added

"And you should remember my Water Dragon's special ability Jaden" Bastion said "Now the attack points of Fire attribute and Pyro Type monsters automatically become zero. That means your Heat and Lady Heat loses all their attack points." The flames around Heat and Lady Heat died down as they were engulfed with water. (EHH Attack 2200-0, EHLH Attack 1300-0) "And now Water Dragon, destroy Elemental Hero Heat." Bastion ordered and Water Dragon released a burst of water which destroyed Heat and damaged Jaden's life points.

 **Bastion: 4000  
Jaden: 2800**

Crowler laughed "Well now Jaden is losing now so now he looks like a fool while I look smart, I knew choosing Bastion was a great Idea." He sniggered.

"Well Jaden, I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown." Bastion finished

"Well it's my turn." Jaden said 'This isn't going to be easy, that Water Dragon is tough and I remember his ability. And he still has that powerful Tripper Mercury in his deck, but right now I need to take out that Water Dragon." Jaden looked at his hand and saw Clayman and Polymerization "Well Bastion, it's time to say goodbye to your Water Dragon, I use Polymerization to fuse Lady Heat and Clayman in my hand which will allow me to summon my Elemental Hero Gaia."

'This is it' Bastion realised 'Time to play my secret weapon' he smirked "Sorry but that is not going to happen, I play the trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, now by discarding a spell card from my hand, I can negate the activation of your spell card and destroy it." Jaden watched in shock as his Fusion was cancelled and then Lady Heat stayed on the field and Clayman was in his hand. "And there is more" Bastion added "When Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell is played, you can no longer use that spell card for the remainder of the Duel"

Jaden gasped and he widened his eyes "Wait you mean I can't use Polymerization anymore?"

"No you can't" Bastion confirmed "Which means that you can no longer use any fusion monsters, no Flame Wingman, no Thunder Giant, no Gaia, no Nova Master, no Great Tornado, none of them. Basically, your deck is now mostly useless now"

"So that was the weakness in Jaden's deck" Theorn said "That was Bastion's plan."

"Jaden's deck relies heavily on Fusion" Neria added "Now Jaden in now in big trouble."

"Well this Duel has gotten more interesting" Solona said

"Let's see what Jaden has planned." Daylen finished

Jaden sighed 'Not good, fusion is a big part of my deck, now I can no longer use it, so I guess I should just play in defence.' "I switch Lady Heat into defence mode and then Summon Clayman in defence mode." The fiery lady switched into defence mode while the large grey rock like warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000) "And now I end my turn. But there is more, my Lady Heat's special ability is still in effect so you lose another 600 life points since there are three Elemental Heroes on my field." Lady Heat sent another fireball at Bastion which struck him directly.

 **Bastion: 3400  
Jaden: 2800**

"Well it's my turn." Bastion said "Water Dragon, attack and destroy Lady Heat." Water Dragon sent a blast of Water which caused Lady's Heat's flame to go out and the monster exploded "And now that Lady Heat is gone, I don't take damage any more. I end my turn."

"My turn" Jaden said "And I summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode." A small plant like flower monster appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 600 Defence 1000) "Sure he may be weak but Knospe has a special ability, if I control another Elemental Hero, he can attack you directly and you cannot select this card as an attack target. Now Knospe attack Bastion directly." Knospe sent a flowery punch at Bastion.

 **Bastion 2800  
Jaden: 2800**

"Sorry Bastion, you may have eliminated my ability to fuse but I still have other methods of winning." Jaden said and he ended his turn.

Bastion drew his card and smirked "I play the spell card Water Blast" he said "With this on the field; I can destroy one monster on your field as long as I have Water Dragon on my field and I choose your Knospe so no more direct attacks." Knospe howled in pain before shattering "Now Water Dragon will destroy your Sparkman." Water Dragon's blast then destroyed Sparkman "I end my turn."

...

Meanwhile, while Jaden and Bastion were Duelling, the reporter Gerald was returning from the computers "Now that I have the records of those missing students, I'll be able to sell this story for a fortune; sure the scandal will probably ruin Duel Academy but oh well." But then Gerald began having flashbacks of Jaden and how friendly he had been to him and when he had seen Jaden's Skyscraper card 'That kid, why can't I get him out of my head' Then Gerald came to the Duelling Arena and there was Jaden and a kid wearing a yellow blazer Duelling "Well it's the Duel those Slifers wanted me to see, the one that is suppose to change my life and it looks like Jaden is losing"

...

Back on the Duelling Arena, Jaden looked at his deck 'Oh man, I've got to do something,' Jaden thought 'I can't use my fusion monsters which mean I can't summon my more powerful monsters. This draw must count, I still have my Clayman on the field and my Elemental Hero Flash in my hand but they won't help.' "My draw" Jaden drew his card and when he smiled at it "Well sorry Bastion but you may have stopped me using Polymerisation but that doesn't stop me from fusing my monsters. There is more than one way to fuse, like using this card, I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate, now I can fuse monsters by removing them from play."

"All right, now Jaden can use his Fusion monsters again." Syrus cheered

"And now I use Fusion Gate to fuse my Clayman with Elemental Hero Flash in my hand to summon Elemental Hero 'The Shining'" A new Elemental Hero that was wearing white armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100)

"A good move" Solona said, "because now by using Fusion Gate to remove the monsters, he can use The Shining's special ability"

"And now I use Shining's special ability" Jaden said "For every Elemental Hero removed from play, he gains 300 attack points and thanks to Fusion Gate, I have 2 so The Shining gains 600 attack points." The Shining glowed as he gained more life points (EHTS Attack 2600-3200) "And now Shining, attack that Water Dragon with Shining fists." The Shining threw a bright light fish which struck Water Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Bastion: 2400  
Jaden: 2800**

"Sorry but did you forget my Water Dragon's ability, now I can bring back my Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddons to the field." Bastion said and his three monsters returned.

'I can't attack anymore this turn' Jaden thought, 'but if he summons the Tripper Mercury then he could finish me off, so I better play safe.' "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Bastion said "Sorry Jaden, you may have destroyed my Water Dragon but as you know, I've still got a powerful Monster, I sacrifice all three monsters to summon out the Tripper Mercury in attack mode." Bastion's great Legendary Planet monster appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "And thanks to his special ability, since I used 3 sacrifices, I can decrease the attack points of all your monsters by their original attack points." The Tripper Mercury shone as the Shining lost his shine (EHTS Attack 3200-600) "And now Tripper Mercury will attack the Shining." Tripper Mercury slashed her two swords and slashed The Shining in half.

 **Bastion: 2400  
Jaden: 1400**

"Since you destroyed the Shining I can activate his other ability, now two Elemental Heroes that were removed from play return to my hand." Jaden said and his Clayman and Flash returned to his hand.

"Well they won't help you because my Tripper Mercury can attack twice, so go Tripper Mercury, end this Duel." Bastion said and the Tripper Mercury went in to attack again.

"Sorry but I play a trap, A hero Emerges." Jaden countered "Now you have to select one card in my hand and if it is a monster, I can summon it to the field."

"Well then I select the Far Right card." Bastion said and pointed to his selected card.

"You just selected Elemental Hero Flash so now I can summon him in defence mode." Jaden replied and a small blue armoured warrior appeared on the field kneeling down. (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 1600)

"Well Tripper Mercury will just attack that Flash instead." Bastion said and Tripper Mercury slashed Flash and destroyed him."

"One last thing I will do is play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, now I can destroy your Fusion Gate which means you can't fuse anymore." Bastion finished

Gerald watched the Duel, "So this is what a Duel is all about, it's about having fun, I remember being a Duellist before I was humiliated," he said to himself

Alexis noticed the older guy looking 'That's the guy who questioned me about my brother' he said in her head, 'He's been snooping around'

Solona noticed the guy as well "Wait that's the guy I saw being bullied before." She said to herself and then the Spirit of Urthemiel appeared

"I noticed that guy on the Computers before" the spirit said "He was looking up at the students who have gone missing from the abandoned dorm."

Back on the Duelling Arena, Jaden prepared his next more "Now he has got one of his most powerful Monsters, I guess I'll just have to play in defence for now. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode, and then I'll throw down one card facedown and call it a turn." 'The Tripper Mercury cannot destroy my Clayman while he's in defence mode, so I should be safe."

"My turn." Bastion said and he drew a card and smirked "You think because your Clayman is in defence mode you are safe? Well you're wrong because I play the spell card Stop Defence."

Syrus, Kallian, Faren and Chumley gasped at the card "Not that card" Syrus gasped

"Boy that's not good" Chumley added

"You're right" Kallian replied "Because now Clayman switches into attack mode."

Clayman stood up and Bastion smirked "Sorry Jaden, it's been a good Duel but now Tripper Mercury, attack Clayman." Tripper Mercury slashed Clayman in two.

 **Bastion: 2400  
Jaden: 200**

"And now my Tripper Mercury will attack again." Bastion said "It's over."

Crowler sniggered at the thought that Jaden would now lose while Syrus shouted "Jaden"

"Don't think so" Jaden countered "I've got a trap, go Hero Spirit, now I can make the damage from your next attack zero."

Jaden was now safe "Lucky brat!" Crowler hissed "Not like it matters, this Duel is over; Bastion will finish this brat on his next turn."

"Make your last move Jaden" Bastion finished

"It all comes down to this draw" Jaden whispered to himself "If I don't draw something good, then I'll lose this Duel." Jaden then drew his card and looked at it "I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Jaden drew three cards and looked at them, he widened his eyes at one of the, 'This is it, I can win this Duel' Jaden discarded two of the cards and smirked "One of the cards I discarded was Elemental Hero Shadow Mist, and when he is sent to the graveyard, I can add one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I select my Elemental Hero Ocean which I will now summon to the field." A dolphin like monster wielding a trident appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "Next I'll play the card I kept in my hand, Miracle Fusion, now I can fuse Monsters in my graveyard so I fuse my Clayman and Shadow Mist in order to create the Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode." A dark monster made from Shadows came onto Jaden's field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "And now his ability activates, now Escuridao gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard, and I've got seven so he gains 700 attack points." The Shadows grew and Escuridao gains more attack points (EHE Attack 2500-3200) "Well Bastion, it's been a good Duel but now it is over, Escuridao, destroy the Tripper Mercury which Shadow Tentacle attack" Escuridao formed shadowy tentacles and gripped the Tripper Mercury and squeezed him until the monster shattered.

 **Bastion: 1200  
Jaden: 200**

"And I've still got one attack left." Jaden finished "Now Ocean, finish this Duel with Trident strike." Ocean thrust his trident forward and struck Bastion which ended the Duel

 **Bastion: 0000  
Jaden: 200 (Winner)**

"No this can't be" Crowler gasped "Does this slacker ever lose, I can't believe that Slifer Slacker won again" but then he smirked "Well there is still one more chance." Crowler then spoke down his microphone "The Winner of this Duel is Jaden Yuki and he will go on to face Theorn Maheriel tomorrow to see who will be our representative in the School Duel."

"That was a great Duel Bastion" Jaden said "And a good trick to stop my Polymerization."

"You beat me fair and square. You beat this deck but there will be another." Bastion said and Jaden chuckled

"And another Duel" Jaden said "Till then" Jaden did his hand jester from his face

"Yes until then Jaden" Bastion said and he placed his hand out for Jaden to shake, Jaden looked confused at first but them he shook his hand.

"Well done Jaden." Syrus cheered as he along with Chumley, Kallian, Faren, Neria, Aedan and Daylen joined Jaden and Bastion.

"Well we'll see how you do against me tomorrow" Theorn said

"Good luck Theorn" Daylen said

The group all shared a laugh until Neria noticed someone was missing "Hey where's Solona?" she asked

...

Solona was with Alexis who was looking for that strange man. "So what do you know about this Guy?" Solona asked

"Well he asked me about my brother while I was paying my respects at the abandoned Dorm" Alexis said

"Hey I think that's him" Solona said and she pointed to the man "Hey wait there!" she called

Gerald turned around and saw the two girls "You're that creep who was asking me about the Abandoned Dorm, why are you here?"

"Not why I thought" Gerald replied while Solona crossed her arms "You see I came here for a story but what I found was something very different. I found the Duellist inside me; the duellist I thought was long gone. Look I'm a reporter, a sleazy one I admit, I make a living of digging up dirt but I wasn't always like that. I took on monsters and spells before I took on pictures. I was a Duellist like Jaden and Bastion but I wasn't any good, I got beat all the time, the memories were awful, but after seeing today's duel, it made me remember what Duelling is really about." Gerald reached into his pocket and pulled out his computer file with the records of the missing duellists "I had a great lead that I was going to sell one that would have probably ruin Duel Academy, but I don't want to see this place close, not now. Now I only want to help find the, all the missing students including your brother Alexis." Gerald then handed Solona the file and also a card "I have no further need of that card any more, perhaps Jaden could use it, it is quite a powerful card, good luck." Gerald then walked away leaving Solona and Alexis behind.

"What did he give you?" Alexis asked Solona

"Well this data file must contain the information on the missing students." Solona replied and then he looked at the card and to her shock it was a powerful one, it was Elemental Hero Terra Firma, a card she didn't have when he gave Jaden those upgrade cards during the exams. "Well this card would help Jaden, but I want to see how he does against Theorn."

"Well we'll see how he does tomorrow then" Alexis said and then the two of them shared a laugh.

 **Next time: It the final round of the Duels, Theorn vs. Jaden, who will be the winner and represent Duel Academy at the School Duel?"**


	20. Final Round

**Final Round:**

The next day was the final round of the Duel offs to see who would be the Duellist to represent Duel Academy at the School Duel single Duel. Now it would be Jaden Yuki vs. Theorn Maheriel. Jaden was confident in his deck that he didn't bother to make any alterations to his deck but Theorn was in his dorm room now.

"I want to give Jaden a true Challenge" he said "Bastion managed to stop him from using Polymerization but he found other ways to fuse." Theorn then looked through his spare cards until he found one Dalish card he didn't have in his deck and then he looked at its special ability, "Wait, this card will make all of Jaden's effects useless." Theorn then widened his eyes "That's it, all of his monster effects will be negated so he can't use the abilities of his monsters. Just wait Jaden, because this Duel will be hard for you."

...

Meanwhile Jaden was in his room where he looked over his cards with Syrus and Chumley

"You can do it Jaden" Chumley said

"Yeah you managed to beat Bastion, the highest scoring first year at the Entrance Exams." Syrus added

"I did" Jaden replied "But something tells me that Theorn is going to give me a challenge, his deck isn't well known and he did beat Daylen Amell at the Exams."

"Well just like you did with Bastion, I'm sure you will come up with a plan to beat Theorn." Syrus said

"Maybe you're right." Jaden said

...

Later, all of the students were back in the Duelling Hall and they watched as Jaden and Theorn shuffled each other's decks. Theorn was smirking as he had now placed his secret weapon in his deck. Solona, Daylen and Neria sat together in the upper stands while Syrus, Kallian, Faren and Chumley sat near the front with the rest of the Slifer Red Students. Alexis, Sereda and Aedan were standing on the balcony with Zane as they watched the Duel.

"Hey Theorn, good luck in the Duel" Jaden said

"Thanks Jaden" Theorn answered "And I hope you are ready when I unleash my secret weapon."

"Secret Weapon huh?" Jaden questioned "Well I look forward to seeing it."

Up in the stands, Solona and Daylen sat next to each other "Something tells me that this Duel is going to be harder for Jaden" Solona said

"And I bet it must be something to do with Theorn's secret weapon." Daylen finished

Crowler then announced the Duel "Duellists of Duel Academy, welcome to the final round of the Duel off" Crowler announced "Whoever wins this Duel will be Duel Academy's representative for the School Duel against North Academy in the singles Duel. Please Welcome from Ra Yellow, Theorn Maheriel" many people cheered for Theorn as he took his place. Crowler then grumbled because Sheppard had told him to announce Jaden properly this time "And then from Slifer, Jaden Yuki." Most of the Slifers cheered for Jaden

"Hey Theorn, I hope this will be a sweet Duel" Jaden said as he took his place

"Well this Duel will be harder for you than you think." Theorn smirked and both he and Jaden drew 5 cards.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Theorn: 8000**

"I'll take the first move" Jaden said "I'll start by summoning my old buddy Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode." Jaden's orange haired and armoured female flaming warrior appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) "And I'll end my turn with a facedown. And when I end my turn, Lady Heat's special ability activates which deals 200 points of damage for every elemental Hero on my field." Lady Heat sent a fireball which struck Theorn taking 200 life points from him.

 **Jaden: 8000  
Theorn: 7800**

Syrus and Chumley cheered for Jaden "First Blood on his first turn" Syrus cheered

Kallian snorted "Guys, that was only a small amount of Life points and we know that Theorn has a few tricks to play."

Theorn then drew his next card "I'll start by summoning an old buddy of mine, my Dalish Soldier in attack mode." Theorn's elven soldier appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And thanks to his ability, I can summon 1 Dalish monster with 1500 or less attack points and I choose my Dalish archer." The Elven Archer appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900) "And I know your plan, that facedown card is a trap like Drainage Shield or Hero Signal, but whatever it is you won't be allowed to use it because I activate my Dalish Archer's special ability, now by discarding one card, I can destroy one facedown card on your field and I pick your facedown spell or trap." Dalish archer fired an arrow from his bow which struck the facedown card and was revealed to be Hero Signal and destroyed "And now with that facedown card out of the way, I can now have my soldier destroy your Elemental Hero Lady Heat. So go Dalish Soldier, attack with Dalish Slash." Dalish soldier swung his sword and sliced Lady Heat which destroyed her.

 **Jaden: 7800  
Theorn: 7800**

"And now you have no cards on your field, my Dalish Archer will attack you directly so go, attack Jaden Directly." Dalish Archer fired a second shot from his bow and struck Jaden which dealt more damage.

 **Jaden: 6600  
Theorn: 7800**

"That will do it for now." Theorn finished

Crowler was sniggering "This was perfect, it was Theorn's first move and he's already taken the lead with more life points and two monsters to Jaden's none, I knew allowing Theorn to Duel was a good idea."

Syrus looked at the Duel "Oh man that was the first move and Jaden's already losing."

"Hey Jaden has gotten out of situations like this before" Faren defender "Jaden may find a way to pull through."

"He just may" Kallian agreed

Jaden smirked "Good move Theorn." Jaden commented as he drew his card "Well you did well on your turn, but now I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden's blue hero wearing the mask and water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And thanks to his special ability, I can draw two more cards, one of which I will now play, the spell card Bubble Blaster which gives my Bubbleman an extra 800 attack points." A large water cannon appeared on Bubbleman's shoulder (EHB Attack 800-1600) "And now Bubbleman, destroy that Dalish Archer." Jaden ordered and then the Bubble Blaster fired a jet of water which struck Dalish Archer and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 6600  
Theorn: 7400**

"I'll leave it at that." Jaden finished

"Nice move" Theorn commented "But it is nothing compared to this, I play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back my Dalish First from the graveyard." Theorn's robed Elven spellcaster appeared on the field (Level Attack 2900 Defence 2600)

"Wait when did you have that in your graveyard?" Jaden questioned "That wasn't in your graveyard; the only monster should be Dalish archer."

"My Dalish First was in my graveyard" Theorn smirked "Remember when I used my Dalish Archer's special ability."

Jaden sighed when he remembered that Theorn discarded a card to use Dalish Archer's special ability to destroy Jaden's facedown card last turn. "Oh yeah."

"And now Dalish First, destroy that Bubbleman." Theorn ordered and then Dalish First sent a blast of magic from her staff which engulfed Bubbleman but the monster remained on the field though the Blaster shattered.

"When Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, it's the Blaster that gets destroyed and I take zero damage." Jaden said and Bubbleman's attack points returned to normal. (EHB Attack 1600-800)

"But now with that Blaster out of the way, my Dalish Soldier can send an attack to destroy it now." Theorn ordered and then Dalish Soldier slashed his sword and destroyed Bubbleman.

 **Jaden: 5900  
Theorn: 7400**

"That will do it for now." Theorn finished

Jaden smirked "You sure are a good Duellist Theorn" he said as he drew his next turn "But you haven't seen my good moves yet, I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards, then I'll play Polymerization which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's old favourite hero with the Dragon Head Hand appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200)

Syrus looked "What is Jaden doing?" he yelled "That Flame Wingman can't take out Dalish First."

"Maybe not now" Jaden smirked "But now I play the Field Spell Skyscraper." The field changed into a large city filled with Skyscrapers. "And you know what happens, now when an Elemental Hero battles a monster with more attack points, that Hero gains an extra 1000 attack points, so now my Wingman gains 1000 attack points." A red Aura surrounded Flame Wingman as he gained more power (EHFW Attack 2100-3100) "And now attack that Dalish First with Skydiving Scourge." Flame Wingman jumped off one of the Skyscrapers and then he dived and shot straight through Dalish First and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 5900  
Theorn: 7200**

"And don't forget my Wingman's special ability" Jaden reminded "Now you take damage equal to your Dalish First's attack points" Flame Wingman appeared in front of Theorn and then blasted him with the dragon head.

 **Jaden: 5900  
Theorn: 4300**

"All right" Syrus cheered "Now Jaden has taken the lead."

"But don't count Theorn out yet" Kallian said

"We know that Theorn still has some tricks in his deck" Faren added

"But with that Skyscraper out, Jaden will be able to find a way to defeat Theorn." Syrus cheered

Solona looked at Jaden "I see Jaden can still turn a Duel around" she said

"Don't Underestimate Theorn" Daylen added "After all, he did beat me."

"Well we'll just have to see what Theorn does next." Neria added

Sheppard smiled "Looks like Jaden knows how to Duel."

Banner smiled "Well Jaden's deck does have some good tricks."

Theorn smiled "Okay so you got me there" he said "But I have some tricks of my own. First I'll switch my Dalish Soldier into defence mode. And then I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard in defence mode." A green armoured warrior with pointy ears appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200)

Alexis and Sereda watched the Duel on the Balcony with Zane and Aedan "That's not a Dalish monster." Sereda said "What is Theorn doing."

"He must have a plan with that Celtic Guard." Alexis said

"Yes because that Celtic Guard has a special ability" Aedan explained "It cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points."

Zane said nothing but watched in interest.

"Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Theorn finished 'Jaden is walking right into my trap' he thought 'I just have to wait until I get the right card.'

"That's all you've got" Jaden smiled "Well, try this on then, Flame Wingman attack that Dalish Soldier. I wasn't going to attack your Celtic Guard because I know that he can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more and Wingman has 2100"

Theorn then laughed much to Jaden's confusion "I knew that you would attack and you may know my Celtic Guard's ability but you don't have any choice, because I activate my trap card, Shift, now I can select your Wingman's attack target and I choose my Celtic Guard so now my monsters are safe." Flame Wingman drove through Celtic Guard but the monster remained standing.

"Oh well, guess I'll try next time." Jaden smirked

"Well we'll see what happens then" Theorn smirked as he drew his card "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Theorn drew two new cards and then he saw that he had the card he was looking for 'This is it, the card that will allow me to bring out my secret weapon, now to draw Jaden into my trap.' "I sacrifice my two Monsters to summon out my Dalish Healer in attack mode." Theorn's robed Elven Healer appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2700 Defence 2400) "And I may not be able to attack as that Skyscraper will destroy increase your Wingman's attack points, but now I place two cards facedown and end my turn which activates my Healer's special ability, so now for every Dalish Monster in my graveyard, I gain 100 life points so with 3 in my graveyard, I gain 300 life points." Dalish Healer's hands glowed white which was then absorbed by Theorn.

 **Jaden: 5900  
Theorn: 4600**

"All right, my turn." Jaden said but then Theorn interrupted

"Sorry but now I activate my trap, Dalish Sabotage, now I can negate the effect of one monster on the field and I choose your Flame Wingman though I must have a Dalish Monster on my field." Theorn said

"Well my Wingman can still attack." Jaden said and then Flame Wingman attacked and destroyed Dalish Healer though Theorn didn't take a big hit since his trap protected him but was then destroyed but he was safe from Wingman's special ability for that turn.

 **Jaden: 5900  
Theorn: 4200**

"Well your trap may have protected you for this turn, but on your next turn, you won't be so lucky." Jaden said

But then Theorn started laughing and everyone looked at him confused "Sorry about that, but you have just played into my trap and now I can unleash my secret weapon." Theorn said and then Jaden gasped "I play my trap 'Offering to the Dalish protectors' I can play this trap card when you destroyed my Dalish Healer, now by removing one Dalish Monster and one non Dalish monster like my Obnoxious Celtic Guard from play, I can summon out my secret weapon so I remove Dalish Soldier and Obnoxious Celtic Guard. Now the great Protectors of my Dalish monsters can come on out, I play a monster created from wood and Earth and born to protect the elves, I summon out my Dalish Varterral in attack mode." A large Beast monster with a large head full of teeth and had eight legs appeared on the field and the monster looked like it was made from wood. (Level 11 Attack 4000 Defence 4000)

"4000 attack points!" Jaden gasped "That doesn't look very friendly or very good."

"No it does not" Theorn smirked "My Varterral is ready to protect those he was created to do. And now it is my turn" Theorn drew a card "Now Dalish Varterral, destroy that Flame Wingman." Dalish Varterral bent his legs before jumping on Flame Wingman where he then bit hard into Wingman's neck before he tore Wingman to pieces and the Wingman shattered.

 **Jaden: 5000  
Theorn: 4200**

Syrus gasped "Oh man, now Theorn has the most powerful monster on the field. There is no monster in Jaden's deck with enough attack points to destroy it."

Zane looked "This does not look good for Jaden, now Theorn has the strongest monster on the field"

"This Duel isn't over yet" Alexis added "Jaden may still have a plan."

Sheppard looked as Theorn's Dalish Varterral appeared on the field "That is one impressive monster" he said "Jaden is going to come up with something to defeat that monster."

Crowler meanwhile was sniggering "This is perfect" he sniggered "There is nothing in Jaden's pathetic deck that can beat that monster. Theorn looks good while Jaden looks like a complete fool."

But Jaden was smirking "That is indeed an impressive monster" he said "This Duel is getting better and better." Jaden then drew his card "Though as great as that monster is, sadly it won't be around for much longer because I play Fusion recovery which allows me to bring back Burstinatrix and Polymerization from my graveyard and add them to my hand. Then I'll play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." Jaden's black armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And you remember his special ability, now I can half your Varterral's attack points and add them to my Gaia."

Theorn just laughed "That's what you think but my Varterral is my secret weapon for a reason" Jaden said "You see when Gaia is out on the field, the effects of all other monsters on the field are negated" Jaden gasped "Now your Gaia's effect won't activate and neither will any of your other Monster effects, not Flame Wingman's, none of them."

"Jaden's monster effects are negated!" Kallian shouted "But most of Jaden's Fusion monsters use their effects to help battle."

Jaden sighed as now his plan had failed "I end my turn."

"You see now hoe I planned my move Jaden" Theorn smirked "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Skyscraper" A typhoon then smashed all of the building and then the city vanished "Now Varterral, destroy Jaden's Gaia!" Theorn ordered and then the Varterral tore Gaia to pieces."

 **Jaden: 3200  
Theorn: 4200**

"Now you see Jaden, this Duel is going to be hard for you to defeat me" Theorn smirked "With my Dalish Varterral out, there isn't much hope for you to win."

"Well I can sure at least do my best and try" Jaden countered 'Though what can I do, I have no monsters with enough attack points to destroy that monster, so I guess I should just play defensive.' "My draw" Jaden drew his card "I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defence mode." Jaden's red and orange haired woman appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) "And then I'll end my turn."

"That's it?" Theorn asked "Well there isn't much you can do but now, Varterral, destroy that Lady Heat." Varterral tore Lady Heat to pieces "That will do for now."

Jaden gritted his teeth 'There must be some way because I'm running out of monsters to use and I can't use my monster's special abilities' Jaden drew his card "I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard 2" Jaden drew three new cards and discarded two and one of them was Shadow Mist "Your Varterral may negate my monster effects on the Field but not when they are sent to the graveyard, so when Shadow Mist is sent to the Graveyard, I can add an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart. Then I'll summon my Wroughtweiler in defence mode." Jaden's mechanical dog appeared kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And then I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn" 'My facedown will help me when I need it.'

"My move" Theorn smirked "All I'm going to do is have my Varterral destroy your Wroughtweiler." Varterral jumped on top of the dog and then tore the mechanical dog's head off and the monster shattered.

"Well I can activate his effect when he's sent to the graveyard to add Elemental Hero Avian and Polymerization back to my hand." Jaden countered

"Well let's see what you have planned next" Theorn smirked "I end my turn."

"All right my draw" Jaden said and he drew his card and he smiled at it "Well that is a sweet monster but I'm afraid that it won't be around for much longer. I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." A large brown skinned warrior wearing jungle like clothes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600)

Alexis looked at Jaden "What is Jaden doing?" she asked "That Wildheart can't destroy that Varterral."

"Jaden must have some kind of a plan" Sereda claimed while Zane just stared.

"Now my Wildheart may not have enough attack points but now I play the spell card Wild Half which halves your monster's attack points and then summons a token of the same monster."

Varterral's attack halved and then a second smaller one appeared on the field (DV Attack 4000-2000)

"But Wildheart still doesn't have enough attack points to destroy Varterral." Solona said

"Jaden must still have tricks to play but his Monster's special ability won't activate thanks to Varterral." Daylen added

Jaden smirked "My turn's not over, I play a spell card known as Hero Save, now by removing one of my Fusion Heroes in my graveyard from play; I can negate the effects of all your monsters for this turn so now my Flame Wingman is removed from play."

"That means that Jaden can now use his monster's special abilities again." Syrus cheered

"Now I know that my Wildheart may not able to destroy your monsters but now I use Polymerization to fuse Wildheart with Bladedge in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode." A new version of Wildheart that had Bladedge's right leg, left arm and helmet appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2300) "And now that I can use my monster's effects again, my Wildege's special ability activates so now he can attack all your monsters so go Wildedge, attack Theorn's Varterral's." Wildedge swung his sword and then sliced the two Varterral in two and then both of them shattered.

 **Jaden: 3200  
Theorn: 3000 **

"All right, way to play Jaden" Syrus cheered

"Yeah now that Varterral is gone so now Jaden can use his monster effects again on the field" Kallian added

Bastion was sitting next to them smiled "Well play Jaden" he said to himself "That was one good trick and now Theorn's monster was gone."

But Theorn smirked and laughed and everyone looked at him "Sorry about that but I'm afraid that my Varterral is not gone yet." Jaden looked confused "You see Jaden, if Varterral is in my graveyard, I can remove one Dalish Monster in my graveyard from play and Varterral returns to the field." Theorn removed his Dalish Archer from play and his Varterral returned to the field.

"Oh man" Syrus said scared "Now that monster is back and Jaden can't destroy it this time."

Sheppard smiled "That is indeed an impressive ability; Theorn can bring his monster back each time it is destroyed"

Theorn smiled "That's right" he said "And now your Wildedge is finish, Varterral destroy that Wildedge." Dalish Varterral then destroyed Jaden's Wildedge which got torn to pieces.

 **Jaden: 1800  
Theorn: 3000**

"And since my Varterral is back on the field, you can't use your monster's special abilities again." Theorn added"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Jaden sighed "I just got rid of that monster and then he brings it back, how can I win this Duel. If I destroy it again Theorn will just bring that monster back, for the first time in my life, I'm not sure I can win" he said to himself.

Crowler watched Jaden and he was laughing "This is perfect" he sniggered "I can see that Jaden now doubts himself and he must see that he cannot win. He is looking like a complete fool."

Syrus stood up from his seat "Jaden don't give up!" he shouted "Remember what you told me, a Duel is not over until the last card is played."

Zane smiled at his little brother "I see that my brother believes in his friend that can help him with his Duels."

Jaden then smiled "He's right, I can do this" he said and he drew his card "I'll keep my defences up by activating the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Hero Bladedge in defence mode, and then I'll end my turn there."

"Well I still have my attack." Theorn said as he drew his card "And if you think you are safe, you are wrong, I use my own Monster Reborn to bring back my Dalish Archer to the field" The Elven archer returned to the field "And if you remember from earlier on, I can use his special ability so now by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one set card so now your facedown is destroyed." Jaden's facedown which was revealed to be 'Negate Attack' was destroyed "And now my Varterral will destroy your Bladedge." Bladedge was torn apart by the Varterral "And now my Dalish Archer will attack you directly." Dalish archer sent an arrow from his bow which struck Jaden in the chest and he groaned from the attack.

 **Jaden: 600  
Theorn: 3000**

"I end my turn there." Theorn finished

"Oh man" Syrus groaned "Theorn now has more life points and Jaden has no monsters while Theorn has two."

"Come on Jaden you can do it" Chumley added

"This duel isn't over yet" Jaden said and he drew a card but then he heard a cooing noise "Oh hey there Kuriboh, you always choose a good time to show up." Jaden then smiled "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." A small furry monster with fairy wings and 4 green legs appeared on the field in defence mode (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200)

"Well it looks like your life points are safe for this turn." Theorn said "Archer destroy that Kuriboh" he ordered and then an arrow from Dalish Archer's bow destroyed the Winged Kuriboh and thanks to Kuriboh's special ability, Jaden took no damage this turn "Well since your Kuriboh was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, his ability still works so you are safe for this turn, but unless you do something, this Duel is over."

"He's right, I have to draw a good card or else this Duel is over on my next turn." Jaden said "My draw" Jaden drew his card and smiled at it "I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity' which allows us both to draw until we have 6 cards in our hands." Both Theorn and Jaden drew until they had 6 cards in their hands "Now I use Magical Stone Exhibition so now I discard two cards and get my Hero Save back from the graveyard which I will now use by removing Gaia from the field to negate your Varterral's special ability. Next I summon a second Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field." A second Bubbleman appeared on the field "And since he is the only monster, I can now draw two new cards one of which I will now use, Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand which I will now use to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman on my field with Avian in my hand in order to create Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A large green armoured Hero with turbines for hands appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "And since I can use my monster's special abilities, I can now have Great Tornado half the attack points of your monsters." Great Tornado sent a blast of Wind from his turbines which caused Varterral and Archer to lose attack points (DV Attack 4000-2000 DA Attack 1200-600) "And now I'll use the spell card O-Oversoul, now I can bring back 1 normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard and I choose my Elemental Hero Sparkman which I discarded earlier with Magical Stone Exhibition. And now Great Tornado, attack Dalish Varterral." Great Tornado sent a powerful blast of wind which caused the Varterral to shatter.

 **Jaden: 600  
Theorn: 2200**

"And you can't bring your Varterral back until next turn." Jaden said "And now Sparkman attack that Dalish archer." Sparkman sent a blast of lightning from his hands which caused Dalish Archer to screech before exploding.

 **Jaden: 600  
Theorn: 1200**

"A good move Jaden." Theorn said "But I still have life points left and on my turn my Varterral returns."

"Sorry Theorn but I have one last card in my hand" Jaden countered "I use the spell card Diffusion which allows me to spit Great Tornado back into Bubbleman and Avian." Great Tornado vanished and then the two fusion material monsters returned to the field "And now Avian attack Theorn directly." Avian flew towards Theorn and then hit him with his wing.

 **Jaden: 600  
Theorn: 200**

"And now Bubbleman, end this Duel." Jaden ordered and then Bubbleman fired a shot at Theorn from his water pistols which ended the Duel.

 **Jaden: 600 (Winner)  
Theorn: 0000**

Jaden smiled and then he did his pose with his finger from his head and pointed it at Theorn "That's game."

"All right" Syrus cheered "Jaden did it, he won"

"That means that Jaden will be Duel Academy's representative at the School Duel against North Academy in the Singles Duel." Kallian cheered

"This is history" Chumley added "Never in the history of Duel Academy has this ever happened. A Slifer representing Duel Academy."

Sheppard then stood up from his seat "And the winner is Jaden Yuki, and now he will be Duel Academy's representative at the School Duel." He announced "Well done Jaden."

Crowler meanwhile didn't look so happy "Oh does this slacker ever lose" he complained

Most of the students were cheering as Jaden waved and smiled.

"Hey Jaden" Theorn called "That was a good Duel. But I would like a rematch one day." He said as he placed his hand out."

"Anytime" Jaden replied as he shook Theorn's hand.

Then Syrus, Chumley, Kallian, Faren, Solona, Neria and Daylen joined Jaden and Theorn on the Arena.

"Jaden" Syrus called "we're proud of you."

"You'll make Duel Academy and the Slifer Dorm proud" Kallian added

Neria placed his hand on Theorn's chest "Remember Theorn, you may have lost this Duel but you are still a great Duellist."

"Neria's right" Solona added "That Varterral is a great secret weapon and a hard monster to beat."

"He's not a card I use often" Theorn said "I only bring him out when I need to. I thought that this was a great time to add him to my deck."

Crowler meanwhile was sulking and was frustrated "I can't believe Jaden is representing Duel Academy, representing me. Will there be a time when he doesn't humiliate me."

Jaden was smiling and then he looked at Solona and Daylen "Well I'll be in the singles while you two are in the Tag Duel. But watch out School Duel, it's time for North Academy to get their game on."

 **Chapter end:  
Author's notes: Well the finals are over and Jaden will be Duelling in the singles Duel against North Academy while Solona and Daylen will be Duelling in another Tag Duel. The next chapter might take a while because I have to plan the Tag Duel for North Academy's tag duellists who will be returning for a more major appearance later in the story.**

 **Next time: The School Duel is on and Jaden Duels an old enemy and rival while Solona and Daylen face a set of twins from North Academy.**

 **Created Cards:**

Hero Save: Normal Spell Card:  
Remove one Hero Fusion monster from the graveyard from play; negate the effects of all monsters on your opponent's field until the end of the turn.

Dalish Varterral: Earth Attribute, Beast Type  
Special ability: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set; this card cannot be special summoned except through its ability or by the trap card 'Offerings to the protectors.' While this card is on the field, negate the effects of all monsters on your opponent's field (Except when they are destroyed) When this card is destroyed, on your next standby phase, remove one Dalish Monster in your graveyard from play to special summon this card from graveyard.

Offerings to the Protectors: Counter Trap card:  
You can only activate this card when a Dalish monster on your side of the field is destroyed, remove one Dalish and one none Dalish monster in your graveyard from play and special summon one Dalish Varterral from your hand or deck.


	21. School Duel Part 1 Tag Duel

**School Duel Part 1 Tag Duel**

It had been nearly a week since Duel Academy had chosen Jaden Yuki to be their representative at the School Duel against North Academy in the singles Duel. Today was when North Academy arrived and first they would have the Tag Duel and then the Singles Duel. Right now Jaden was in the Duelling Arena where he would be Duelling the Singles representative from North Academy later today.

Jaden had his Duel disk activated and he was using it to bring a few of his monsters out "Come on out Elemental Hero Avian!" he said and he placed Avian onto his Duel disk and the spirit of Avian appeared "And now Burstinatrix!" the spirit of Burstinatrix appeared as well "And while we're at it, Clayman, Sparkman, you guys come out too!" The spirits of Clayman and Sparkman appeared on the field "Oh yeah, I've got the sweetest monsters ever. With you guys with me, we'll beat whoever North Academy throws our way."

"Hey there you are." A voice called and Jaden turned to see Syrus as well as Solona and Daylen running towards him.

"We've been looking all over the island for you" Solona groaned

"What are you doing here" Daylen said "Everyone is waiting for you."

"For me? Why?" Jaden questioned

"For the Meet and Greet." Syrus confirmed "North Academy has just arrived, your opponent is here."

"Then what are you waiting around here for?" Jaden questioned as his monsters faded and then he jumped off the Duelling Arena "Let's go."

"Jaden we were looking for you!" Solona yelled and Daylen groaned

"He never listens does he." He said

Syrus sighed "Well the Tag Duellists for North Academy are here as well so we should go see them as well."

...

At the docks, Chancellor Sheppard as well as Dr Crowler and Professor Dorian were there with many of the students and a Submarine with North Academy had just docked. A man was leaving the submarine, he was wearing a baggy brown shirt and black trousers and he wore glasses and a white Headband.

"Foster, it's been far too long" Sheppard greeted as they shook hands "How've you been?"

"I've been well" Foster, the chancellor of North Academy said "Ever since I got over the defeat you handed me last year."

"Oh it was a close match" Sheppard chuckled

"Not really" Foster mumbled "But this year, I have a feeling it will be."

"Yes I'm sure it will be this time" Sheppard chuckled "To a spirited Duel between our two schools and our tag duel as well."

"Hey so when do I meet my opponent?" Jaden asked quickly as he made his way to the front "I want to meet him. I want to meet him."

"Jaden don't be rude!" Solona hissed as she and Daylen came up behind him.

"Yes we are getting to that" Sheppard said as he ignored Jaden being rude and then he introduced Jaden to his old rival. "Jaden I would like to meet Chancellor Foster of North Academy so you should treat him with respect."

"Jaden!" Foster greeted "So you're Duel Academy's representative for the singles Duel" he was confused as to why they were using a Slifer Red Student and then Foster turned to the Amell twins "And you must be the Amell twins" he greeted to Solona and Daylen "I use to watch your father on TV when he was still a Duellist. He would be proud to see his children following in his footsteps."

"Thank I guess" Daylen replied

"Ironic isn't it" Foster laughed "Our representatives are twins as well."

Jaden then looked excited "So when do I meet my opponent? Who will I be Duelling, where is he?"

"Right here slacker!" A voice hissed and a few of Duel Academy students gasped

"I'm sure I've heard that voice before" Daylen said

"I have too" Solona groaned "And I know who that voice belongs to."

"Who said that?" Jaden asked

"I did" the same voice called and then everyone turned and were shocked by what they saw, it was Jaden's old Duelling rival, Chazz Princeton. He was no longer wearing his Obelisk Blue Blazer and was wearing a Black blazer of North Academy and was surrounded by North Academy students. "Wait, am I seeing things or is that Chazz Princeton."

"You got that right slacker!" Chazz hissed

"So why are you here?" Daylen questioned

"For the Duel that's what" Chazz confirmed

"I think they'll sold out of tickets" Jaden said as he was confused which caused Solona to sweat drop

"Jaden he's in the Duel" she said

"Like as a ref?" Jaden asked

Chazz growled "I'm duelling you in the singles Duel."

"Wait your North Academy's Duel Representative?" Jaden asked shocked "Since when did you transfer."

"Since I stopped getting the respect I deserved here" Chazz confirmed

"That's right!" a few North Academy students agreed

"He couldn't get respect here so he'll take it" one students said

"He'll Chazz you up" another added

Chazz then smirked at Aedan who was in the crowd watching "And you Aedan, I will show you why you can't be the best if you still by those losers."

Aedan narrowed his eyes "I keep telling you, respect is earned not given."

Jaden and Chazz stared at each other as they thought about the upcoming Duel but then suddenly the Wind began picking up which caused everyone to take cover.

"What's going on?" Daylen demanded

"That's what's happening" Solona revealed and she pointed up to the sky where there were a few Helicopters flying low. In one Helicopter had two older men, one had spiky black hair while the other had a small black beard and thick black hair and they were both wearing suits.

"Hey Chazz" the one without the beard said

"What's going on little brother?" the other said "Mind if we join you?"

"Slade! Jagger!" Chazz shouted over the helicopter blades "What are you doing here?"

"Why else brother" the bearded man known as Slade said "To see your Duelling victory."

"You are going to win aren't you little brother." Jagger added as the helicopter landed and the two brothers stepped out.

"That's it beautiful!" a new voice shouted "Just act natural!" then the area was swarmed by people with huge filming cameras, wires and many electrical devices.

"Set up Camera 1!" one voice called out

"We're nearly ready on Cameras 2 and 3!" another voice called out

Foster looked at the people with the Cameras "What's going on?" he demanded

"What's going on?" a man who looked like a director "I think you mean when are you going on? The answer is primetime baby. This School Duel is going to be broadcast worldwide."

"No way me on TV!" Jaden gasped "My face printed across the world in full colour and full stereo."

"Jaden you need to stop acting all excited" Solona scoffed "You'll get distracted."

Slade and Jagger smirked "Well we need a word with our brother alone." They said and then they walked off with Chazz in tow though everyone missed Aedan glaring at the two older Princeton brothers.

"Well I should prepare for my Duel with my old rival" Jaden said

"You go on ahead Jay" Daylen said "Solona and I are going to see who we are Duelling."

"Okay" Jaden answered "Good luck!"

Once Jaden left, most of the Duel Academy and North Academy students left leaving only a few behind. "So who do you think we'll be facing in our Tag Duel?" Solona asked her brother.

"Well Chancellor Sheppard did say that our Tag Opponents were also a group of twins as well." Daylen replied "I hope we get a challenge though."

"So you two will be our opponents" a voice called and then Solona and Daylen turned to see two people stepping off the Submarine. They looked very similar to each other with both wearing Black blazers and brown trousers and they both had thick long brown hair and brown eyes. One was a girl while the other was a boy. The girl also wore a headband around her head and the boy had been the one who spoke.

"I see that we are also facing a group of twins" the girl spoke "My name is Evelyn Trevelyan, this is my brother Maxwell."

"It's nice to meet you two." Maxwell spoke and he put his hand out for Daylen to shake which Daylen shook.

"I've heard about you two" Evelyn added "You both have some powerful cards, I'm looking forward for a challenge."

"Well I hope to have a challenge too." Solona said

"Hey Maxwell, Evelyn" a voice called and Solona turned to see a younger boy with bluish hair coming of the sub "You said you would help me with my deck."

"Okay Jessie, we'll be there to help" Maxwell said and then he looked at the Amell twins "We'll see you two later at the Duel."

"Okay, see you then" Solona said and then the two of them went off to prepare their decks.

...

"You set it up didn't you!" Chazz growled at his brothers "This whole broadcast."

"Well of course we did" Slade replied "We need the world to see that you're well on your way to becoming Duel Monster's best. It's all part of the plan"

"Yeah yeah" Chazz grumbled

"Look World Domination is ours for the taking if we all do our part Chazz!" Jagger hissed

"And we've done our part so it's your turn bro" Slade added "To conquer the World of Duel Monsters, to be the best"

"And to not give up!" Jagger added "Did you really think you could get away from your duties, to get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy"

"I... I..." Chazz started but was interrupted by Jagger

"Don't deny it!" he snarled "You have always been the Slacker of this family!"

"It doesn't matter!" Slade added "The point is you can still turn it around, you can still show the world that we're supreme."

"That's right" Jagger replied and he held up a briefcase "And the Duelling cards in this Briefcase are going to do just that. They're the most expensive out there so you have no excuse to lose" Jagger then dropped the briefcase in front of Chazz "Don't let us down Chazz! Don't let the Princeton name down! It's all on you, now go and win!" Chazz was actually looking a bit worried as now he was under stress and pressure from his own brothers.

...

Later, Jaden was running down one of the hallways with a hairbrush and a can of shampoo "Man if I'd known I was going to be on TV I would have combed my hair, I might have even washed it, I'd probably even showered."

Chazz was in a bathroom and he slammed his hands against a mirror "Man up Chazz!" he growled to himself "Man up."

Chazz had no idea that Jaden was right outside and was listening to what Chazz was saying "Come on show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker, that you're worthy of the Princeton name. That you can win and then you can keep winning." Chazz hissed and then he fell to his knees and a few tears fell as he was under pressure "Over and over, that you're the best. You've got to do your part Chazz; you've got to show them that you're supreme. It's your duty; it's the plan. Now go and win, go and win!"

Jaden watched and then he could see that Chazz seemed to be scared of failing "Chazz seems to be under pressure, maybe I should talk to Solona and Daylen about this, maybe they'll know what is going on." Jaden whispered to himself

...

Meanwhile, Solona and Daylen were in the library as they were sorting through their cards. Solona was still using her Dragon deck while Daylen used his spellcasters though they both added in a few new cards for them to use it the Duel, they had a feeling that this Duel was going to be a challenge but the Amell twins liked to have a challenge.

"So my two children are teaming up in a Tag Duel" a voice came and the two of them gasped and they saw a woman with short black hair and dressed in normal clothing "Mom?" the Amell twins said at the same time.

Solona and Daylen's mother, Revka Amell smiled at them "Did you two think that I would miss out on my Children duelling in a big event?" she joked but then sighed sadly "I just wished Aristide could be here, he would have been proud of the two of you."

Solona looked sad and she clutched her Dragon engraved pendent "I just wished that dad was here. I miss him." She said as she tried to stop tears falling from her eyes.

Daylen hugged his sister before he looked at Revka "So mum, I don't want to be rude but why did you want to see us? The look in your eyes tells me that there is something going on."

Revka sighed "It's just with your father gone I've had to run his part of Card designing and I'm under pressure from a set of two brothers. The ones who are here now, Slade and Jagger Princeton."

Solona gasped "Chazz' brothers."

"Those two are ambitious." Revka revealed "They seek World domination, to control the world of politics, finance and Duel Monsters. They ruthless and they seek money and to show that they're in charge. They're also not afraid to use illegal activities like blackmail and fraud. I was the one who funded the film crews to film both the Single and Tag Duel but those Princeton brothers forged documents to say they funded the crews. Though the lead film crew worker is one of my workers."

It was then that Jaden came in and he looked at Solona and Daylen "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized when he saw that they were talking with someone.

"It's okay Jaden" Daylen replied "Jaden this is our mother, Revka Amell. Mother, this is our friend, Jaden Yuki and Duel Academy's representative in the singles duel."

"Well it's nice to meet you" Jaden smiled at Revka and then he looked at Solona and Daylen "I just saw Chazz in the bathroom, he seemed to be crying about something and saying that he must show them that he's the best. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"From what I heard, it must have something to do with Chazz's brothers" Solona revealed

"Maybe Aedan will know" Daylen added "He has known Chazz longer than us."

"Will I know what" a voice came and then they saw Aedan in the doorway "I just came to look for you to say good luck."

"Well I just saw Chazz in the bathroom looking worried" Jaden revealed "Do you know why he is like that."

Aedan sighed "Well I have known Chazz a long time." He said "The truth is that Chazz is under pressure from his brothers. In fact, those two are the reasons why Chazz is like this."

"Upset?" Jaden asked

"Well yes but that's not what I mean." Aedan replied "I mean as an elitist Snob. Chazz wasn't always like this, me and him went to Duelling prep school together and was always a friendly duellist and he liked to have a challenge. A bit like you Jaden, he was always after a challenge. He was a great Duelist and his favourite card, Light and Darkness Dragon was his ace monster."

"What changed?" Solona asked

"His brothers" Aedan revealed "After Chazz's older brothers came into his life more, they started pushing him around saying that he was going to be the next King of Games. The pressure changed him and he became more arrogant and horrible to younger people and our friendship began to fall apart." Aedan then reached into his pocket and he brought out a card which was revealed to be Light and Darkness Dragon. "Slade and Jagger even made Chazz get rid of his favourite card as they believed that it was a distraction."

"So wait, you kept this card all this time?" Jaden gasped

"Yes, I always said that I would return it to him when Chazz finally saw reason and forgot about his brothers." Aedan replied and then he handed the card to Jaden "Here, I know it doesn't go with your deck but maybe you can use it to help Chazz understand that Duelling is about having fun."

"Thanks Aedan, I'll make good use of it." Jaden said

"Hold up Jaden, I have something for you as well" Solona said and then she handed Jaden the card that the reporter Gerald gave her "I got this card and it goes with your Elemental Heroes, it might help you in your Duel."

"Thanks Solona" Jaden replied

"Well me and Solona should get down to the Duelling Arena" Daylen said "The Tag Duel goes first and then the singles."

...

Soon everyone was in the Duelling Arena. The film crews had set up some areas for the Cameras in order to allow them to film the Duels and all of the students of each school were sat in the area where their Representative would be duelling from with Duel Academy students sitting behind where Solona and Daylen would Duel and later Jaden. North Academy students were sitting behind where Maxwell and Evelyn would be duelling and later Chazz. Chancellor Sheppard was sitting next to Chancellor Foster in the North Academy section. The first Duel would be the Tag Duel and then the Singles Duel. Chazz and Jaden sat off to the side while all of the other students sat in their seats as they watched as the four Duellists for the Tag Duel took their places.

Crowler was the one who introduced everyone "Welcome students of Duel Academy, Students of North Academy and everyone watching these Duels on TV. Welcome to the annual School Duels between two of the greatest Duelling Schools in the world. Our first Duel will be the Tag Duel. Please Welcome from Duel Academy, the Amell twins, Solona Amell and her Twin brother Daylen Amell." The Duel academy students all cheered "And then from North Academy, another group of Twin Duellist. Please welcome the Trevelyan twins of North Academy. Maxwell and Evelyn Trevelyan." The North Academy students all cheered for their Tag Duelling representatives. Now let the Tag Duel begin." Crowler got off the stage and went to sit on the side along with Jaden and the Amell twin's mother, Revka Amell.

Evelyn smiled at her rivals "Hey good luck in your Duel but I'm not going to go easy on you"

"I hope not" Daylen replied

" **Duel!"**

 **S + D: 8000  
E + M: 8000**

"Well you guys can go first." Maxwell added

"Thanks" Solona said and she drew a card "I'll start by summoning Kaibaman in attack mode." The monster which looked like Seto Kaiba with long red hair appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 200 Defence 700) "Though he won't be here for long as now I activate his special ability, now by tributing him, I can special summon my great Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand in attack mode." The great white scaled dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

Everyone stared in awe at the powerful dragon. Slade and Jagger stared at the monster for a while "How does this girl have a card like that in her deck?" Slade questioned

"Well I've heard about this girl" Jagger said "She is the daughter of Aristide Amell, a great Duellist who went missing a few years ago and also worked as a card designer."

Slade then noticed the film crew "Hey wait why are the film crew filming this Duel?" I thought we told them to film our brother."

"Yeah but hey we'll make more money this way." Jagger chuckled "Because now the longer we film, the more money we make." Slade laughed at that.

Revka smiled at her daughter "That's my girl."

Solona then finished her move "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Evelyn then went next "Impressive" she said "A rare and powerful monster on your first turn. But now it is my turn and I summon Darklord Nurse Reficule in attack mode." A four winged bat with purple hair and bandages wrapped around her body appeared in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 600)

"A Darklord deck" Bastion said "This is going to be hard"

"Why is that?" Neria who was sitting next to Bastion asked

"The Darklord deck relies heavily on special summoning and has some very powerful cards." Bastion revealed

"The Darklords are dark attribute fairy type monsters" Alexia who was sitting with them along with Zane and Theorn.

Evelyn then continued with her move "I now place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Daylen said "I use my old trick, a summon Fire Mage in attack mode." Daylen's red robed fire girl spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And since he is on my field, I can special summon Frost Mage in attack mode." Daylen's blue robed spellcaster joined Fire Mage (Level 5 Attack 2200 Defence 2100) "Then I'll throw one card facedown and call it a turn."

Maxwell then did his first move "I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards and then I discard two. Next I summon Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel in attack mode." A large purple ball with two hands and red markings appeared on the field. (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1600) "And now I activate his effect so now I can send 1 Cubic card from my deck to my graveyard. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Vijan the Cubic seed in attack mode" A black ball with damaged wings and a stem out of the top with an eye coming out appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And now I can tribute both my Cubic Monsters to special summon Blade Garoodia the Cubic Beast in attack mode" A red Beast type monster with long spikes coming from the head appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"Wait that monster has 0 attack points." Theorn stated

"Why would he summon that?" Alexia asked

"Well the Cubic deck is a difficult deck to use." Zane answered "Most of the monsters have 0 attack points but big special abilities which make opponent's monsters have no attack points."

"And since I summon my Blade Garoodia, his special ability activates" Maxwell added "Now he gains 2000 attack points." A red Aura appeared around Blade Garoodia and he gained attack points. (BGCB Attack 0-2000) "And now Blade Garoodia, attack that Fire Mage." Garoodia threw a large fist and destroyed Fire Mage.

 **S + D: 7600  
E + M: 8000**

"Now my Garoodia can attack twice but you don't have another monster I can destroy so now I'll activate my Garoodia's other ability" Maxwell said "Since my Garoodia battled, I can tribute him to summon up to three Cubic seeds in my graveyard and thanks to Graceful Charity, I have three in my graveyard so now they come back in defence mode." Cubic beast disappeared and then the three small seeds with black angel wings came onto the field. "And finally, I can add Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth to my hand. Then to end my turn I'll place this card facedown and call it a turn."

"Well now it is my turn again" Solona smirked and she drew a card "I summon my old buddy Red Eyes Black chick in attack mode." A small red eye appeared on the field and a tiny black baby dragon began to hatch from it (Level 1 Attack 800 Defence 500) "And now I'll activate his effect so now by sacrificing my Chick, I can summon out my powerful Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode." The baby dragon disappeared and the fully grown black dragon replaced him (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "I now use the spell card Stop Defence which switches one of your Seeds into attack mode." One of the Cubic seeds stood higher "And now Red Eyes, attack that Cubic Seed with Inferno Fire Blast." Red Eyes sent a powerful blast of fire from his mouth which engulfed the Seed in attack mode.

 **S + D: 7600  
E + M: 5600**

But when the attack finished, the Cubic seed was still standing "Wait, how did that seed survive?" Solona gasped

"Cubic Seed cannot be destroyed in battle" Maxwell revealed "And there's more too. You see when my seed battles a monster, I can place him into my spell and trap card zone and add a cubic counter onto the attacking monster. And a monster with a Cubic counter equipped to him can't attack or use his effects."

"Well I still have another monster to attack with" Solona said 'I can't lose another monster to that effect "I'll attack that Darklord Nurse Reficule this time." Blue Eyes then sent a blast of blue fire which engulfed the Nurse who screeched before shattering.

 **S + D: 7600  
E + M: 4000**

"I'll end my turn there." Solona finished

Sheppard smirked and he turned to Foster "I knew having the Amell twins was a great idea."

"They're good but don't underestimate the Trevelyan twins." Foster said

Evelyn drew her card "Good move Solona" she said "I can see why they made you Duel Academy's representative. But I have a few tricks of my own. I play my own Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I toss out two. Then I play the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen." A large hall appeared behind Evelyn with red curtains and a throne "Now once per turn, if I control on monsters, I can summon 1 fairy type monster from my hand and so I summon out my Athena in attack mode." A large warrior with white hair, dressed in a white battledress and helmet and holding a spear and shield appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 800) "And now I summon Hecatrice in attack mode." A small golden monster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1100) "And since I just summoned a fairy type monster, Athena's effect activates, now you take 600 points of damage" Athena sent a blast of light from her spear which struck Solona.

 **S + D: 7000  
E + M: 4000**

"And now I activate Athena's second effect" Evelyn added "Now by sacrificing my Hecatrice, I can summon 1 fairy type monster from the graveyard and I chose my Darklord Edeh Arae which I discarded with Graceful Charity." A large field like angel with claws, horns on his head and large black angel wings appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 2000) "Now Athena will destroy that Red Eyes and you lose another 600 since I summoned another fairy type monster to the field." Evelyn ordered and then Athena thrust her spear through Red Eyes and the dragon screeched before shattering.

 **S + D: 6200  
E + M: 4000**

"And now my Edeh Arae will destroy that Frost Mage" Evelyn added and then Edeh Arae swooped down and grabbed Frost Mage before dropping her and the Spellcaster monster shattered as she hit the ground.

 **S + D: 6100  
E + M: 4000**

"I end my turn by throwing one card facedown." Evelyn finished

Daylen then drew his next card "I'll start by playing my facedown card Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my fire mage." The red robbed female Spellcaster returned "But he won't be around for long because now by sacrificing him, I can summon out my powerful Pyromancer in attack mode." The Fire Mage was engulfed by fire and then an older male spellcaster wearing orange-red robed and a large hat appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence)

"Wait that's a level 7 monster so it needs 2 sacrifices" Syrus in the stands gasped while Chumley, Kallian and Faren sat next to him.

"If I sacrifice Fire Mage, I can summon Pyromancer with just her as the sacrifice" Daylen revealed "And now my Pyromancer gains 300 attack points for every spellcaster in the graveyard so with two, he gains 600" Pyromancer glowed as he gained more attack points (P Attack 2600-3200) "And now Pyromancer, attack that Athena."

Neria watched as Daylen made his attack "Wait why is he attacking Athena?" she asked

"Because now he will prevent Athena's effect from activating" Zane said "With Athena on the field, Evelyn can summon fairies from the grave and then Solona and Daylen lose 600 life points."

But Evelyn had a trap "Hold it, I play my facedown card, go Drainage shield, I think you know what this card does? Now we gain life points equal to your monster's attack points and your attack is negated"

 **S + D: 6100  
E + M: 7200**

Daylen groaned, he had walked right into a trap. "I end my turn."

"Well now it is my turn" Maxwell said "And now I play my Cubic seed's effect, now if he is in m spell and trap card zone, I can special summon him." The Cubic seed returned to the field "Now I sacrifice all three of my Cubic seeds in order to summon my Buster Gundil, the Cubic Behemoth in attack mode." A green Beast type monster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And this monster has a similar effect to my Blade Garnex, now he gains 3000 attack points and he can attack 3 times but since there are no attack targets that I can destroy, I end my turn."

"My draw" Solona said "And I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode." A large serpent like dragon with bluish green hair appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "And now I play the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction, now since I have my Blue Eyes White Dragon on my field, all monsters on my opponent's field are destroyed." A large light emitted from Blue eyes which engulfed Maxwell and Evelyn's fields and then all of the monsters shattered. But when the light cleared, Maxwell had his three cubic seeds back.

"Whenever my Buster Gundil is destroyed by battle or by card effects, I can special summon up to three cubic monsters from my graveyard and then add on Cubic card to my hand so I think I'll add my Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor to my hand" Maxwell revealed

'Oh man' Solona thought in her head 'Those Cubic seeds will just be re-summoned as soon as I destroy them and then my monsters will become useless.' "Well since I can no longer attack, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Solona finished

"My move" Evelyn said and she smirked "I should thank you Solona" she smirked "Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Darklord Asmodeus in attack mode thanks to Valhalla Hall of the Fallen." A large white skinned Angel wearing a long white and black battledress and with large dark blue angel wings appeared on the field (Level8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And now Darklord Asmodeus, destroy that Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Wait why?" Daylen questioned "Blue Eyes and Asmodeus have the same attack points so they'll both be destroyed."

Evelyn smirked as Asmodeus clawed at Blue Eyes and then both monsters shattered.

"Both monsters were destroyed!" Zane realised in the crowd

"But what was the point of that?" Alexis questioned "Now Evelyn's field is empty again."

"Why did you do that?" Solona wondered

Evelyn smirked "I did it because now I can activate Asmodeus' effect, when he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon 1 Asmo Token and 1 Deus Token." A blue skinned version of the Darklord that was Asmo token appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 1800 Defence 1500) alongside a red skinned version that was the Deus token (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1200) Asmo was in attack mode while Deus was in defence mode "And now my Asmo Token will attack that Mirage Dragon." The Asmo token swooped down and destroyed Mirage Dragon.

 **S + D: 5800  
E + M: 7200**

"I will throw one last card facedown and end my turn." Evelyn finished

"My turn" Daylen said as he drew "I play the spell card 'Cost Down' now by discarding one card, I can decrease the levels of every monster in my hand which will now allow me to summon Battlemage without a sacrifice." A large spellcaster wearing armour and holding a sword that glowed red with fire appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "Now Battlemage, destroy that Asmo token." Battlemage unleashed his sword and then sent a blast of fire from the sword which destroyed the Asmo token.

 **S + D: 5800  
E + M: 6600**

"And there is more as now my Battlemage can attack twice." Daylen said "So go, destroy that Deus token. Battlemage sent another blast that engulfed the Deus token but it wasn't destroyed. "WHAT!" Daylen gasped

"My Deus Token cannot be destroyed in battle." Evelyn smirked

"Then I guess that I'll just end my turn by placing one card facedown" Daylen sighed

Maxwell drew his card and then smirked "I play Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding my Cubic Emperor, I can get my Cubic Behemoth back to my hand, and I think I will give up my three Cubic Seeds to bring him back." The large green cubic monster returned will 3000 attack points but this was what Daylen wanted

"You've just activated my trap card, Dark Renewal which activates when you make a summoning" Daylen countered "Now by sacrificing your monster as well as one of mine, I can summon 1 spellcaster from my graveyard."

"But your graveyard is full of spellcasters." Maxwell claimed

"That's right and now I can bring back a favourite of many duellists. Now I summon out my Dark Magician." A large coffin appeared and then Maxwell's Behemoth and Daylen's Battlemage were absorbed and then the coffin closed to reopened and the Dark Purple robed Spellcaster with his staff appeared on the field.

"Wait a second!" Maxwell shouted "Since when did that card end up in your graveyard?"

"This was the card I discarded with my Cost Down spell card." Daylen said

"A good trick" Maxwell said "But now that my Behemoth was sent to the graveyard, his ability activates and so my 3 seeds return and then I can add 1 cubic card to my hand and I think I'll go with my Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King. Which I will now summon by sacrificing two of man Seeds." A large dark purplish red fairy type cubic with one large eye on a pillar and arms which held blades appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And since he was summoned, he gains 1600 attack points." The Cubic King glowed as he rose in power. (VDCK Attack: 0-1600) "He may not have enough power to destroy your monsters but he has another ability, you now lose 800 life points." The Cubic King swung his blades and struck Daylen.

 **S + D: 5200  
E + M: 6600**

"And I will end my turn with a facedown card, it's your move." Maxwell finished

"My draw." Solona said "And I play Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards as long as I discard 2 and the two cards I discard are Red Eyes Wyvern and my Divine Dragon Apocralyph. And now since I have three Dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon my Dark Armed Dragon in attack mode. A large black dragon with armoured scales and a red aura summoned it appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2800 Defence 1000) "And now I can activate my armed Dragon's special ability, so now by removing my Red Eyes Black Chick from play, I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your Deus token." The Armed dragon swung his tail around and then smashed the Deus token "And he still has his attack, so go Dark Armed Dragon, destroy that Cubic King." The Dark Armed Dragon swung his tail around and destroyed the Cubic king but his special ability activated.

"And the End of the Damage step, if my Cubic King battled, I can summon up to three Cubic Seeds in my graveyard" Maxwell said "And then I add a second Cubic Emperor to my hand."

"You still take the damage." Solona said

 **S + D: 5200  
E + M: 5200**

"And I'll end my turn there." Solona finished "Which means the effect of my Red Eyes Wyvern activates, since I didn't normal summon this turn, I can special summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon from my graveyard." The large black dragon with blood red eyes returned to the field

"My draw" Evelyn said "And since I have no monsters on my field, I can use the effect of my Valhalla to summon Darklord Tezcatlipoca in attack mode." A large dark armoured Angel with feathers for hair and fur at his legs appeared on the field (Level 9 Attack 2800 Defence 2100) "Next I play the spell card Darklord Contact which allows me to summon my Darklord Edeh Arae in defence mode." The clawed fiend fairy returned "And now Darklord Tezcatlipoca, destroy that Red Eyes Black dragon." The large Darklord swung his fists around and then cut Red Eyes in two and destroyed him.

 **S + D: 4800  
E + M: 5200**

"And I'll end my turn there." Evelyn finished

'This is it' Daylen thought 'Now I can pull my move off which will stop Maxwell from bringing his Cubic Seeds back to his hand.' "My turn" Daylen drew his card "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Then I summon out my Entropy Mage in attack mode." A dark robed spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1000) "And now all three of my monsters will destroy your Cubic Seeds." Entropy Mage, Dark Magician and Pyromancer destroyed all three of the Cubic Seeds.

"Did you forget?" Maxwell questioned "When you destroy my Cubic Seeds, they go into my spell and trap card zone and a Cubic Token is added to your monsters so they can no longer attack and their abilities are negated so Pyromancer's attack points return to normal." (P Attack 3200-2600)

"Oh man" Syrus stated "That was a bad move as now Maxwell can summon those seeds back on his turn."

Kallian looked at Syrus "I'm not so sure Syrus; Daylen already knew this so it must be some kind of a plan."

"I do indeed have a plan." Daylen smirked "those seeds are treated as Spell and trap cards while they are in the spell and trap card zone. Which is why I now play the spell card Dark Magic Attack since my Dark Magician is still on the field. So now those Seeds as well as every other Spell and Trap card on your field is destroyed are destroyed." Everyone gasped as the three Cubic seeds shattered as well as Evelyn's Hall of Valhalla and any facedown. "And with that I end my turn."

"Clever move" Bastion smirked "Now Maxwell can't use his tactic to bring back his Cubic seeds."

Sheppard smirked "That it Daylen." She said proudly.

Maxwell sighed; with his Cubic Seeds destroyed he couldn't bring them back so he had to use a different tactic. "I place one monster facedown and then place one card facedown and end my turn."

Solona smirked, "my move" she said as she drew her card "I'll place one monster down in defence mode before I use Dark Armed Dragon's ability to remove my Divine Dragon Apocralyph and then destroy your Darklord Tezcatlipoca." Tezcatlipoca was destroyed by Dark Armed Dragon's effect "And now my Dark Armed Dragon will destroy your Edeh Arae" Dark Armed Dragon then smashed Edeh Arae by Dark Armed Dragon's tail. "And then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Evelyn said "I'll just play the spell card Fires of Doomsday, now I can special summon 2 Doomsday tokens in defence mode." Two small black clouds with arms and a tail as well as one large green eye in the head appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"She's using those for defence." Zane stated in the stands "Those tokens can't be tribute unless it's for a Dark attribute."

"Well I can't summon since I used this spell card so I'm just going to place one card facedown and end my turn." Evelyn finished

"My turn." Daylen said "Now since my monsters can't attack, I'm going to sacrifice my Entropy Mage and my Pyromancer in order to summon my Arcane Warrior in attack mode." A large elven spellcaster wearing green armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "Next I play Card of Sanctity so now we all draw until we hold 6 cards." All four Duellists drew until they held 6 cards in their hands "Now I play the spell card Thousand Knives so now can destroy one of those tokens." A large number of knives appeared and then they were sent towards one of the tokens and that card shattered. "Next I play another spell card, Dedication through Light and Darkness, this spell takes my Dark Magician and replaces him with the powerful Dark Magician of Chaos." A large portal opened which sucked in the Dark Magician and then replaced him with a Spellcaster wearing black robes with red stripes and a black hat (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "And since he was summoned, I can bring back one spell card from my graveyard to my hand." Daylen choose to bring back his Pot of Greed which he chooses to save for later "Now Arcane Warrior, destroy that facedown monster." Arcane warrior drew his sword and then slashed him with a magical blade which destroyed the monster which was revealed to be Mystical Tomato.

"When Mystical Tomato is destroyed, I can bring summon one Dark monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less and I choose to summon my Dark Jeroid in attack mode." Maxwell countered and then a large blue fiend with multiple limbs appeared (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1500) "And when he is summoned, I can select one monster and it loses 800 attack points and I choose that Dark Magician of chaos." The Dark Magician lost some attack power (DMOC Attack 2800-2000)

"Well that won't stop his attack." Daylen countered "Dark Magician of Chaos, destroy that Dark Jeroid." Dark Magician of Chaos fired a blast from his sceptre which destroyed Dark Jeroid.

 **S + D: 4800  
E + M: 4400**

"And with that I will end my turn." Daylen finished

Maxwell drew his card and he looked at his hand 'I just have to survive until my next turn, if I draw the right card, I can summon my ultimate Cubic monster, but I must wait until then so I'll play safe for now.' Maxwell made his move "I place three cards facedown and then one monster facedown and then end my turn."

"That's it" Solona said "Well first I will flip my facedown monster which is Keeper of the Shrine." A man sitting on a throne who looked liked a human and dragon hybrid appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100) "But he won't be around for long because I will now sacrifice him in order to summon Pandemic Dragon in attack mode and I can since Keeper of the Shrines counts as 2 sacrifices for a dragon type monster." The Dragon hybrid vanished and was replaced with a large purple dragon with 3 large rings that looked like claws and made the dragon much larger (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 1000). "And now, Pandemic Dragon, destroy that Facedown monster." The Large dragon released a ball made of dark magic but Maxwell had a trap.

"I play my facedown, Negate Attack which negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Maxwell said

"A good trick" Solona said "I'll throw 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Evelyn said and she smirked "I must thank my brother for saving my Doomsday token, because now I will sacrifice both of them in order to summon my powerful Darklord Desire in attack mode." A large white skinned angel with red angel wings and wearing Black armour and clawed hands appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And now Darklord Desire, destroy that Dark Armed Dragon." Darklord Desire slashed Dark Armed Dragon with his clawed hands which caused the dragon to screech before he exploded.

 **S + D: 4600  
E + M: 4400**

"And with that I end my turn." Evelyn finished

"My draw" Daylen said and then he smirked "I summon my Sprit Mage in attack mode." A female spellcaster wearing blue and green robes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1500) "And then I play the spell card Heroic Aura so now all my monsters gain 500 attack points until the end of this turn." All of the monsters glowed as they gained attack points. (DMOC Attack 2000-2500) (AW Attack 2700-3200) (SM Attack 1700-2200) "And now Arcane warrior, destroy that Darklord Desire." Arcane warrior slashed Darklord Desire and then the dark fairy exploded."

 **S + D: 4600  
E + M: 4200**

"Then Spirit Mage will destroy your facedown monster." Daylen then ordered and then Spirit Mage sent a powerful ball of blue magic which destroyed the facedown monster which was revealed as Gil Garth. "And then for my final attack, my Dark Magician of Chaos will attack you directly." Dark Magician of Chaos sent a powerful blast from his staff which struck Maxwell.

 **S + D: 4600  
E + M: 1700**

"I will end my turn by placing one last card facedown." Daylen finished

"My move" Maxwell said as he drew his card and he smirked when he looked at it "It's time to summon my most powerful Cubic monster" he said "I play my facedown card 'Unification of the Cubic Lords'" Maxwell smirked "Now thanks to your card of Sanctity, I can fuse the three Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lords in my hand in order to fusion summon Crimson Nova Trinity, the Dark Cubic Lord." The three Cubic Lords appeared and were absorbed by a portal and then a large red Fiend with multiple limbs and eyes appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4500 Defence 3000) "And my Crimson Nova Trinity has a special ability. When he attacks, he halves your life points"

"WHAT!" Daylen yelled

"Crimson Nova Trinity, destroy that Spirit Mage, this attack will finish your life points as first they are halved." Maxwell smirked

 **S + D: 2300  
E + M: 1700**

"I play my facedown card!" Solona countered "Emergency Provisions, now trading in two of my three remaining facedowns, we gain 2000 life points."

 **S + D: 4300  
E + M: 1700**

Crimson Nova Trinity destroyed Spirit Mage and dealt a huge damage to Solona and Daylen.

 **S + D: 1500  
E + M: 1700**

"A good save but it was a waste." Maxwell smirked "Because when Crimson Nova Trinity destroys a monster, he can attack a second time this turn."

"Oh no!" Zane gasped "If this next attack goes through then Solona and Daylen will lose."

"Oh no!" Sheppard gasped

Foster smirked and the North Academy students cheered while Chazz sneered 'Now that Amell girl will pay for beating me."

"First my Crimson Nova Trinity halves your life points." Maxwell said

 **S + D: 750  
E + M: 1700**

"And now my Crimson Nova Trinity will destroy that Dark Magician of Chaos and end this Duel." Maxwell added and then Crimson Nova Trinity swung his limbs around and headed straight towards Dark Magician of Chaos.

"Sorry but I play my facedown card, Book of Moon!" Daylen countered "Now I can flip my Dark Magician of Chaos into face down Defence position." The Dark Magician of Chaos flipped down into facedown position "And since this is a quick play spell, you can't change your attack target." The Crimson Nova Trinity destroyed the face down monster.

"Well that will do it for my turn." Maxwell finished "Oh but one more think, my Crimson Nova Trinity can't be destroyed by Card Effects or targeted by them."

"That means that Solona will have to do something big" Theorn stated "Because on Maxwell's next move, he can end this and Evelyn still has other powerful monsters in her deck."

"Solona has been in tough positions before, I'm sure she can find a way." Neria added

"Make your move" Maxwell said

'This is going to be tough' Solona thought to herself 'My Masked Dragon is in my hands by that can't help and I can't use Pandemic Dragon special ability. My remaining facedown is Tyrant Wing. I have to draw something good.' "Here goes, my draw!" Solona said and she drew her card and she smiled when she drew it.

"She's smiling!" Syrus shouted

"She must have drawn something good." Kallian added

"Let's hope that it will help her win" Faren added

"Well it's been a good Duel but I'm afraid that it ends here" Solona said "I summon Masked Dragon to the field in attack mode." A red and white scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100)

"How will that help?" Alexia wondered "That card can't destroy that Crimson Nova Trinity."

"Well this must be part of Solona's plan" Zane added

"This card may not be able to help me win." Solona smirked "But this will, I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror."

"Not that card!" Foster shouted as he knew what it did

"That's it Solona!" Sheppard yelled "Bring out you best monster."

"Now Dragon's mirror allows me to fuse Dragon monsters in my graveyards and on my field by removing them from play." Solona revealed "Now I fuse my Masked Dragon and Pandemic Dragon on my field with my Blue Eyes, Red Eyes and Dark Armed Dragon in my graveyard which will allow me to summon out my powerful Five Headed Dragon." Everyone gasped as a portal sucked in the Five Dragons and then the huge five headed dragon with 5 different coloured heads appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "And there is more, I play my trap card, Tyrant Wing which gives my Five Headed Dragon an extra 400 attack points." (FHD Attack 5000-5400) "And now Five Headed dragon, destroy that Crimson Nova!" Solona ordered and each of the five heads let put a blast that combined into one and which then struck the Crimson Nova Trinity and destroyed him.

 **S + D: 750  
E + M: 800**

"Well I've got a surprise for you." Maxwell countered "Since you destroyed a Cubic Monster, I can remove my Unification of the Cubic Lords Trap card in my graveyard from play which will allows me to summon 1 level 4 or lower Cubic monster from my hand or deck to the field ignoring the summoning conditions so I choose to bring out another Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth in attack mode and remember, he has 3000 attack points."

"Well my Tyrant Wing has another effect." Solona smirked "It allows my monster to attack again."

"Wait what!" Maxwell shouted

"All right, they've won!" Syrus cheered

"Now Five Headed Dragon, attack that Buster Gundil and end this Duel." Solona ordered and then Five Headed dragon sent out another attack which destroyed the Cubic Behemoth and ended the Duel.

 **S + D: 750 (Winner)  
E + M: 0000**

"And the Winner of the Tag Duel is Duel Academy with Solona and Daylen Amell." Crowler announced over his microphone.

"Well Foster, it seems that I've won the Tag Duel" Sheppard said to Foster

"Well the prize is awarded to the winner of the Singles Duel" Foster smirked "And I've given Chazz North Academy's best deck."

"Well Jaden always enjoys a challenge." Sheppard smirked

Back on the Duelling Field, Solona and Daylen talked to Evelyn and Maxwell "That was a good Duel"

"Thanks Solona" Evelyn said "But I would like to have a rematch someday."

"Yeah someday" Maxwell agreed.

"Well who knows" Daylen said "Maybe one day we will meet again."

The four shared a laugh and then they were joined by Jaden "Hey Solona that was a sweet Duel."

"Thanks Jaden" Solona said "And you better get ready because the singles Duel is about to begin."

"Oh yeah" Jaden realised and he turned to Chazz "Get your Game on Chazz."

"Oh I will Slacker!" Chazz growled "I will."

 **Chapter End:**

 **Author's note: well this is the Tag Duel of the School Duel. I was planning to do the Singles Duel in this chapter as well but the Tag Duel was quite long. Maxwell and Evelyn will be characters who will be appearing again in season 3 and I gave Jessie a quick appearance though I wasn't sure if he was at North Academy during this time or if he had the Crystal Beasts so I didn't have him talk with Jaden. I hope to have the next chapter of my Game of Thrones Elder Scrolls Crossover story finished by the End of April or at the beginning of May but I have my exams soon so I don't have much time for writing.**

 **Next time: The School Duel continues with Jaden facing off against his old rival Chazz who now has a new deck thanks to North Academy.**


	22. School Duel part 2

**School Duel part 2: Chazz vs. Jaden**

As soon as the Tag Duel between North Academy and Duel Academy finished, both schools were ready for the singles Duel between Jaden and Chazz. The North Academy Students were all chanting 'Chazz it up, Chazz it up.' Foster sat next to Sheppard.

"Same bet as usual right Sheppard?" Foster asked "You do remember right?"

"Absolutely" Sheppard said "After all it's what makes all this worthwhile" and then the two of them shared a laugh

Syrus, Chumley, Faren and Kallian were standing with Jaden at his side of the Duel Arena while Chazz was with some of the North Academy students "All right Jaden here we go" Syrus said "the match against your duelling rival, your arch nemeses"

"How do you feel?" Kallian asked

"I'm okay" Jaden answered

"Okay?" Faren questioned "You don't sound Okay what's wrong?

"Don't you mean sweet or something?" Chumley asked

"No I feel good but, it's just..." Jaden said and then he looked at Chazz "I overheard Chazz earlier and, well it's just too bad that one of us has to lose. I'm starting to understand where he's coming from and it's not exactly and easy place. Aedan told me that he's had a hard life thanks to his brothers."

But then the Duel was ready to start when Sheppard started speaking "Attention Students, welcome to the Singles Duel of the School Duel"

"And now let this year's competition finally begin." Foster said

"Doctor Crowler, introduce the Duellists." Sheppard ordered

All of the students cheered as Crowler spoke through a microphone "With pleasure sir." He said "Because both of these students I know very well and personally I just adore them" he introduced Jaden first "First from Duel Academy..." he was interrupted by the shouts from the Duel Academy students "all right keep it down keep it down. First from Duel Academy, introducing Jaden Yuki."

Solona and Daylen sat on the side where Jaden had sat before "At least he's not calling him Slifer Slacker or some kid this time." Solona commented

Then Crowler turned to Chazz "And his opponent..."

But Chazz interrupted "Get lost the stage!" he ordered and Crowler looked at him in shock "I'll introduce myself you scrub!"

Crowler did not like that at all "I BEG YOUR PARDOM!" he yelled "SCRUBS DON'T HAVE PHD'S IN DUELLING!" However as Crowler had been yelling his legs got tangled in the cable of his microphone "All though not tying would have been a little better or rather" Crowler then tripped and fell off the stage.

Solona barely managed to keep herself from laughing while some people did and Jaden ran over to where Crowler had fallen "Whoa, maybe you should go cordless next time" he said to himself."

"Maybe you ought to be quiet!" Chazz hissed "It's Chazz Princeton's turn now but then I don't need an introduction after all everyone here knows who I am. Or do you see Chazz Princeton has changed. True I used to be a classmate of yours but when I left here, I left my old self here as well. Now you are looking at the new and improved Chazz. The North Academy Chazz and I'm here to..."

The North Academy students finished for him "...Chazz it up!"

"That's it say it again." Chazz ordered

"Chazz it up Chazz it up" the North Academy students shouted

"Wow it seems like they like Chazz" Syrus commented

"It seems that Chazz has made a name for himself at North Academy" Theorn added

"All right go time!" Chazz hissed at Jaden "Let's see what you've got Jaden."

"With pleasure" Jaden said

"No the pleasure's going to be all mine" Chazz hissed "Because you're going down."

Both Jaden and Chazz activated their Duel disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Chazz: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"I'll take the first move slacker." Chazz growled "And I summon Masked Dragon in defence mode." A white and red scaled dragon appeared in defence mode (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100) "That's all for my turn."

"That's it?" Jaden said "Well let me show you my move" Jaden said "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental hero Flame Wingman." Jaden's two monster fused and his old favourite fusion monster with the dragon head arm appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "And now Flame Wingman, destroy that Masked Dragon." Flame Wingman jumped high into the air and then drove down onto Masked Dragon and destroyed the dragon. "And even though that Dragon was in defence mode, you still take damage equal to Masked Dragon's attack points." Everyone gasped when Flame Wingman appeared in front of Chazz and blasted him with a fire blast from his hand.

 **Chazz: 6600  
Jaden: 8000**

The Duel academy students cheered "All right, Jaden just took out a chunk of Chazz's life points on his first turn."

Chazz growled "Lucky brat!" he growled "Your monster isn't the only one with a special ability, when you destroy my Masked Dragon, I can summon one dragon monster with 1500 or less attack points and I choose my Armed Dragon Level 3" A small orange scaled dragon with patches of grey scaled and two large fists appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900)

"Level?" Syrus questioned

"Yeah and Level 3 is the lowest." Alexis added "That Dragon will get stronger."

"Yeah is Chazz plays this right, then Jaden is in trouble" Bastion agreed "I just wonder where Chazz got a card that powerful from."

Solona and Daylen looked at each other "It seems Chazz has upgraded his deck" Solona said

"That is one of North Academy's best cards" Daylen said "It seems that Chazz has found some new tactics."

Sheppard gasped at the field "Armed Dragon?" he questioned and then he looked at Foster "Why isn't that one of your schools top cards? Foster, tell me you didn't?"

"I most certainly did" Foster sniggered "I did what I had to. I told you Sheppard, I want that prize."

"I can't believe you!" Sheppard growled "Well not on my watch! Jaden don't lose, you absolutely cannot lose!"

"Of course I won't lose" Jaden smirked "Sweet Card Chazz, I can't wait to see what it does."

"Don't worry Jaden; you will have a front row seat." Chazz sniggered "You will see what happens on my turn."

"Well I look forward to it." Jaden commented "I end my turn."

"My draw" Chazz smirked as he drew his card "And now my Armed Dragon's special ability activates. Now on my standby phase, I can sacrifice him in order to level him up. So now come forth, Armed Dragon Level 5." The orange dragon vanished and a much larger dragon that was red and also had a lot of spikes on his body replaced him (Level 5 Attack 2400 Defence 1700)

"Sweet Monster." Jaden said

"Think he's cool now?" Chazz asked "Well his special ability activates, now by discarding one monster from my hand, I can destroy one monster will less attack points that it. Now I discard my Despair from the Dark with 2800 attack points so now your little wingman goes bye bye."

"Say what." Jaden gasped as his monster shattered when Armed Dragon fired spike from his fist.

"And now my Dragon attacks you directly." Chazz added and then Armed Dragon Level 5 threw a powerful fist at Jaden which sent him flying back and onto his back.

 **Chazz: 6400  
Jaden: 5600**

"JADEN!" Syrus yelled

"Oh no!" Solona added

"Jaden! Get up!" Sheppard yelled "Don't give up Jaden."

"Don't worry Sheppard, I never give up." Jaden smirked "I may have embarrassed myself live on TV but I'm ready"

Chazz growled as Jaden was acting like nothing had happened "Whatever, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Not half bad" Slade said impressed "He finally acting like a Princeton for once."

"True" Jagger agreed "I just hope that he doesn't win too quickly" Slade looked confused at him for a second "The longer this Duel is, the more broadcasting time there is." Slade smirked and he realised that he was right.

"My go" Jaden smirked "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden's blue aqua monster with the blue water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And if he is the only monster on my field, I can draw two more cards." Jaden drew two more cards "Now I play one of them, Fusion recovery, now I can get Polymerization and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix back to my hand. Then I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" A new Elemental Hero that was wearing white armour and a white cloak appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "Now Absolute Zero, destroy that Armed Dragon level 5 with Ice Fists." Absolute Zero sent his hands forward and then Armed Dragon Level 5 froze solid in ice and then shattered.

 **Chazz: 6300  
Jaden: 5600**

"And then to end my turn, I place one card facedown and then end my turn." Jaden finished

"Not bad Slacker." Chazz sneered "But I have this on my field, my facedown card 'Call of the Haunted'"

"Not that card!" Syrus yelled

"Now my Armed Dragon Level 5 returns to the field" Chazz smirked and then his dragon returned

"Oh man that's not good!" Syrus realized

"Relax Syrus" Chumley said

"Yeah, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero has more attack points that Armed Dragon Level 5." Kallian said

"Yeah and it will be difficult to activate Armed Dragon's effect without discarding a high level monster." Faren added

"And now I activate the spell card Monster Reincarnation" Chazz smirked "Now by discarding one card, I can get back one monster from my graveyard and I choose my Despair from the Dark."

"Uh oh" Alexis said

"That monster has more attack points than Absolute Zero" Bastion added

"Now he can use that Dragon's ability again" Neria replied

Chazz smirked "Now I discard my Despair from the Dark again to activate Armed Dragon Level 5's special ability which destroys your Absolute Zero" he said and the Armed Dragon Level 5 threw a punch at Jaden's Hero.

"Sorry Chazz but I've got a facedown card; go Diffusion, now my Absolute Zero becomes Bubbleman and Burstinatrix again." Jaden shouted and then his Fusion split back into his two monsters.

"Well my Armed Dragon still has his attack." Chazz sneered

But Jaden smirked back "Well sorry but you don't because my Absolute Zero has a special ability, as soon as he leaves the field, all your monsters are automatically destroyed."

"What!" Chazz yelled and then his armed Dragon shattered and Chazz was now angry "Well there is more than one way to bring him back; I play the spell card Level Modulation, now I can summon one level monster while you draw two cards, though this monster cannot attack this turn." Jaden drew two cards and then his Armed Dragon returned "I end my turn there."

"My turn" Jaden said "I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defence mode." Jaden red armoured woman with fiery orange hair appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) "Then I place one card facedown and end my turn. This means that Lady Heat's ability activates, now you take 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero I control and since I have three, you lose 600 life points." Lady Heat threw a fireball which stuck Chazz directly.

 **Chazz: 5700  
Jaden: 5600**

"You'll pay for that!" Chazz yelled "My draw and I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode." A green insect with large red eyes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 900) "And now Armed Dragon Level 5, destroy that Lady Heat." Armed Dragon threw a powerful punch and then punched Lady Heat which caused the monster to shatter. "And now Flying Kamakiri, destroy that Bubbleman." Flying Kamakiri sent a powerful sting and pierced Bubbleman which caused her to howl in pain before shattering. "And now I end my turn which means that I can now activate Armed Dragon Level 5's special ability. So now I can level him up to Level 7. Armed Dragon Level 7, rise." Armed Dragon Level 5 was engulfed in a bright light and when the light cleared, a much larger Armed Dragon with a long neck and drill like spikes appearing from parts of the body appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2800 Defence 1000)

"CHAZZ IT UP CHAZZ IT UP!" the North Academy students cheered

But Jagger looked confused "That's odd, that card wasn't it the suitcase I gave Chazz."

"What!" Slade gasped

"That case had Levels 3 and 5 but not 7" Jagger said "That means that Chazz isn't using the cards we gave him."

"That idiot!" Slade yelled "What is he thinking?"

Jaden looked awed at the monster "That is a sweet monster, I've got to get one of those."

"This is a rare card Jaden!" Chazz growled "And no he's not up for trade. Now make your move slacker."

"With pleasure" Jaden said 'That Armed Dragon is too powerful for me to destroy without a fusion monster so I guess I will have to play in defence mode "I summon Wroughtweiler in defence mode" Jaden mechanical dog appeared in defence mode (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And then I will place one card facedown and end my turn."

Chazz sneered at Jaden "Those pathetic monsters won't protect you when my Armed Dragon takes out all of your monsters."

"Well how are you going to do that?" Jaden asked

"With my Armed Dragon's special ability that's how" Chazz sneered "Now by discarding one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field with equal or les attack points."

"No way!" Jaden gasped

"Oh no, that will leave Jaden defenceless!" Alexis gasped

"Oh my!" Crowler gasped

"That is one powerful special ability!" Zane added

"Now I discard Armed Dragon Level 3 from my hand and now all monsters with 1200 or less attack points are destroyed. Go destroy Jaden's monsters with sonic disks." Armed Dragon Level 5 sent 3 powerful magical disks from his chest and destroyed all three of Jaden's monsters.

"Well since you just destroyed Wroughtweiler, I can add Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Polymerization back to my hand" Jaden said

"Well they can't protect you from my attacks, now Armed Dragon Level 7, attack Jaden directly." Chazz ordered and then Armed Dragon sent a powerful fist towards Jaden.

"Jaden!" Syrus, Kallian, Chumley and Faren yelled

"Sorry but I've got a trap, go Hero Spirit" Jaden countered "Now since you destroyed an Elemental Hero this turn, I can turn all damage from one attack to zero."

Chazz growled "Well I still have one attack left. Flying Kamakiri, attack." Flying Kamakiri then shot his string through Jaden and he hissed in pain.

 **Chazz: 5700  
Jaden: 4200**

"That will do it for now, make your move slacker" Chazz sneered

"Will do" Jaden said as he drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden's Bubbleman returned to the field "And now his ability allows me to draw two cards." Jaden drew two cards and smirked when he managed to draw the one he wanted "I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Bubbleman and Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode." The grey armoured warrior appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600)

"Great" Solona cheered "That's one of Jaden's best monsters."

"And his ability will help Jaden defeat that Armed Dragon Level 5" Daylen added

"And now Chazz, my Gaia's special ability activates." Jaden claimed "Now half of your Armed Dragon's attack points are added to my Gaia while his attack points half." Chazz gasped as his monster weakened and Jaden glowed as he gained the extra power (ADL7 Attack 2800-1400) (EHG Attack 2200-3600) "And now Gaia, destroy that Armed Dragon." Gaia threw his fist and smashed Armed Dragon level 7 and Chazz was thrown back when the Dragon exploded.

 **Chazz: 3500  
Jaden: 4200**

"Yes!" Sheppard cheered "The prize is so mine!"

Foster growled and then he stood up "Chazz get up, you have to win this Duel."

"Don't worry I intend to" Chazz said as he got up

"Well with that Dragon gone I wonder what you will do next." Jaden said

"Well now it is my turn." Chazz said "And now I play the spell card Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension. Now I can add too Level monsters from my graveyard and then shuffle so Armed Dragons levels 7 and 3 return to my deck. And I have another Armed Dragon in my hand, though he's level 5. But I still have a monster on my field, so I'll sacrifice Flying Kamakiri and summon Armed Dragon Level 5." The Armed Dragon returned to the field.

"Oh no, that's not good" Syrus said

"Yes" Bastion said "Because Jaden's Gaia is weaker than that Armed Dragon and Chazz has level 7 back in his deck so he can bring the Level 7 mode back."

"Jaden" Alexis said "Don't give up."

"And now, Armed Dragon level 5, destroy that Gaia" Chazz ordered and then Armed Dragon threw a punch and destroyed the Gaia.

 **Chazz: 3500  
Jaden: 4000**

"And then I will end my turn." Chazz finished "Which means that I can level him up again to Level 7." Armed Dragon Level 5 was engulfed in a bright light and Armed Dragon level 7 replaced him.

'I've got to find a way to defeat that Dragon again.' Jaden thought and then he drew a card. He looked at it when he heard a cooing noise "Oh hey their Kuriboh, maybe you can help." The card was Jaden's spirit friend Winged Kuriboh "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defence mode." The small furball with angel wings appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200) "That will do it for now."

"That's it, because there will be a fired furball on this field soon" Chazz sneered as he drew his card

"Yuck that is creepy" came a voice that Chazz could hear and he saw a small yellow spirit with eyes that came out of its head. "In my opinion that monster would be of no help, but maybe he can find out where my brothers are. He is a good defence."

Chazz was not amused at all. This he had gotten this spirit when he started at North Academy and the spirit was really annoying him "Shut up!" he yelled "If I wanted your opinion, I would ask for it! Now get lost!"

"Sorry boss" the spirit apologized

Then Winged Kuriboh cooed and jumped onto Jaden's shoulder and he said something to him.

"What's that, Chazz has a spirit partner?" Jaden questioned and then he saw the spirit as well "Hey he does have a spirit. Hey Chazz I see you've made a new friend."

"What, this little yellow freak?" Chazz snarled as he pointed to his spirit "He's not a friend, he just a little annoying yellow freak who won't leave me alone." The spirit then vanished "Now where was I, oh yeas I remember, I was about to destroy that pathetic yellow furball." Winged Kuriboh didn't look happy about that and he jumped down from Jaden's shoulder and glared at Chazz "Armed Dragon Level 7, attack." Armed Dragon sent a powerful fist and destroyed Winged Kuriboh.

"Wait why didn't Chazz use his Dragon's special ability?" Kallian questioned

"Because there would have been no point" Bastion said

"Yeah when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, Jaden will take no damage on that turn so it would have been pointless." Alexis added

"Though it could have been because Chazz had no monsters in his hand." Faren suggested

"My turn" Jaden said as he drew "I play the spell card, the Warrior returning alive which allows me to add Elemental Hero Clayman back to my hand. Then I play the spell card Fusion gate." The field changed and there was a dark portal above the field "Now I can fuse without Polymerisation so I fuse Elemental heroes Sparkman and Clayman in order to summon Elemental Hero 'The Shining'" An Elemental hero in bright white armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100) "And my Shining has a special ability, he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero that has been removed from play and since Fusion Gate removes Monsters from play, there are two so my Shining gains 600 attack points." The Shining glowed as he gained more attack points (EHTS Attack 2600-3200) "And now Shining, attack that Armed Dragon Level 7" The Shining sent a powerful beam of light from his hands that destroyed the Armed Dragon.

 **Chazz: 3100  
Jaden: 4000**

"And that will do it for my turn." Jaden said

Chazz narrowed his eyes at Jaden before he started hearing voices in his head. It was the voices of his brothers. 'Come on Chazz' Jagger ordered

'It's your duty' Slade added 'so be the best'

"I'm trying!" Chazz said to himself and Jaden looked confused at him. He could see that Chazz was under a lot of stress. And then he saw two people in the North Academy side of the arena who were glaring at Chazz.

'Those must be Chazz's brothers' Jaden thought to himself 'the ones that Aedan told me about.' And then he could see what was wrong with Chazz, his brothers were forcing him to be the best and were pushing him too much. "Hey Chazz, so why are you Duelling?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Chazz snarled "I'm duelling to beat you?"

"That's not what I meant" Jaden commented "I mean why you wanted to become a Duellist anyway. I became a Duellist so that I can have a bit of fun. That's what Duelling is about, having a bit of fun. It is all right to have a duelling rival."

Chazz looked at Jaden, for some reason, his words got into his head; he then remembered all of the good and fun duels he had with Aedan at Duelling Prep school and where he was respected with his ace monster. But he shook these images out of his head when he remembered that he had a job to duel. "I duel to win Jaden!" he snarled "I duel because my family need me to be the best."

Aedan stared at his old friend "I see the image of his older brother's work" he said to himself.

"You mean your brothers want to use you." Jaden said "Just look at yourself, you're trying too hard and it's making it difficult for you. You should duel the way Chazz Princeton Duels, not the way your brothers want you to Duel"

Chazz just growled and he shook Jaden's words from his head and then he drew his card "I play the spell card 'A feather of the Phoenix', now by discarding one card, I can place my Armed Dragon Level 7 back to the top of my deck. And I also have another Armed Dragon Level 3 in my hand so I'll special summon him in defence mode. Then I place this card facedown and end my turn."

"Well now it's my move" Jaden said and he drew his card "Elemental Hero the Shining, destroy that Armed Dragon Level 3." The Shining sent another powerful beam of light which engulfed the Armed Dragon and destroyed him.

"You just activated my trap card. 'The Grave of Enkindling', this card activates when you destroy a monster, now we both summon a monster from our graveyard in defence and I think I'll pick another Armed Dragon and he's Level 5." Armed Dragon Level 5 returned to the field in defence mode. "Well go on, pick your monster."

"I think I'll bring back my old friend Avian." Jaden said and his green feathered hero returned to the field kneeling down.

"Oh man, Grave of Enkindling made that all too easy" Syrus said

"There must be some kind of catch or side effect" Kallian added

"Well if I remember" Bastion said "A monster summoned with Grave of Enkindling cannot change its battle mode unless by a card effect."

"Yeah but he still has that Dragon's special ability" Alexis said

"Well at least Jaden has a powerful monster on his side" Chumley said

"Well I guess that will do it for my turn." Jaden said

"All right my turn." Chazz sneered "And I play the spell card Level up."

"Huh, what does Level up do?" Sheppard asked

"It does what the name suggests" Chazz replied "It levels up my Armed Dragon from Level 5 to Level 7. And I have his level 7 form in my hand." Armed Dragon Level 5 was once again replaced with the Level 7 dragon.

"Yes!" Foster and the Princeton brothers cheered

"No!" Zane shouted "With that, Chazz can destroy all of Jaden's monsters."

"Though the Shining won't be easy to destroy." Alexis said "It has 3200 attack points."

"I play one more card in my hand, the quick play spell shrink." Chazz laughed

"Not that!" Crowler gasped

"Oh no!" Aedan who was sitting with Sereda and Zane also shouted "Now Chazz can half the attack points of one monster on the field."

"And we can guess which one." Sereda added

"And now the attack points of your Shining will half." Chazz smirked and the Shining started to lose his glow as he lost his attack points (EHTS Attack 3200-1600) "And now Armed Dragon level 7, Attack that Shining." Armed Dragon Level 7 threw a punch which then destroyed Elemental Hero the Shining.

 **Chazz: 3100  
Jaden: 2800**

"You just activated The Shining's special ability" Jaden shouted "When he is destroyed, I can target 2 Elemental Heroes that were removed from play and add then to my hand so Clayman and Sparkman return to my hand."

"Those monsters can't help you. I'll end my turn there." Chazz sneered

"All right my turn." Jaden said and he drew his card 'this will be risky but I do have a plan.' He thought "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defence mode." A green skinned warrior wearing armour made from tree bark appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 2000) "And then I'll throw two cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

"That's it?" Chazz questioned "Well now my Armed Dragon will destroy that Woodsman."

"Sorry but I play a trap card, Hero Barrier." Jaden countered "Now your attack is negated."

Chazz growled "So you negated that attack, but next turn you won't"

"Well now it is my turn now." Jaden said "And now Woodsman's special ability activates so now I can add one Polymerisation from my graveyard or deck to my hand." Jaden got his Polymerisation back to his hand "And now I'll summon Clayman in defence mode and end my turn." Jaden's Clayman appeared on the field in defence mode leaving him with three monsters.

"Now it's my move." Chazz drew his card and then he smiled at it "Well now it is time for the final turn." He sneered "If you think my Level 7 Dragon is powerful, well then you haven't seen anything yet. My Dragon can still get more powerful."

Solona and Daylen looked in shock "Wait, he can't mean..." Solona said

"He's going to summon Armed Dragon's monster powerful form" Daylen finished

Chazz smirked "I sacrifice my Level 7 Dragon so I can summon Armed Dragon Level 10." He smirked and then the Level Dragon was engulfed by a white light and then a much larger one replaced him and this one had a much more muscular body. (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2000)

"Chazz it up, Chazz it up" the North Academy students cheered again

"And it gets better" Chazz sneered "Now by discarding any card from my hand, I can destroy all your monsters."

"Say what!" Jaden gasped

"Oh no, that means that Jaden will have no monsters!" Alexis yelled

"Now go, destroy all of Jaden's monsters" Chazz yelled and then Armed Dragon's claws ripped Jaden's Avian, Woodsman and Clayman to shreds "And now with no monsters out, you're wide open. This Duel is over, Armed Dragon Level 10, end this Duel."

"Yes" Foster cheered

"No!" Sheppard yelled

"Jaden!" all of his friends yelled.

"Sorry Chazz but I've got a facedown, go Emergency Provisions" Jaden countered "Now I sacrifice my Fusion Gate and gain 1000 life points."

 **Chazz: 3100  
Jaden: 3800**

"My attack still goes through" Chazz sneered and then Armed Dragon threw a punch which knocked Jaden backwards and off his feet.

 **Chazz: 3100  
Jaden: 800**

Chazz laughed "You save yourself this turn, but next turn, it is all over for you."

"Chazz is right!" Zane said "No matter what Jaden summons, that Armed Dragon will destroy it when Chazz discards one card."

"Make your last move slacker" Chazz sneered

"This draw has got to count." Jaden said "My draw" Jaden looked at his card "I play Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards." Both Jaden and Chazz drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and then Jaden stared at one of them 'It's Light and Darkness Dragon, that card Aedan gave me. Chazz's former ace monster. Maybe this card can show him, but first I must make my move.' "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Woodsman to the field. Then I summon Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden now had two monsters out.

"So what, what will they do?" Chazz asked

"OK these monsters may not be able to defeat you. But now I use Polymerisation to fuse Woodsman and Elemental Hero Ocean in my hand in order to summon the Great Elemental Hero Terra Firma in attack mode." A new Elemental Hero dressed in white armour with a blue helmet and shoulder pads along with a red jewel in his chest appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000)

"No way!" Slade gasped "A legendary Planet Monster!"

"Where did that loser get a card like that from?" Jagger added.

The Duel Academy students looked in awe at Jaden's new monster while the North Academy students looked in shock.

Even Chazz was shocked but then he chuckled "And impressive monster" he jeered "But it still can't destroy my Armed Dragon."

"Not by itself it can't" Jaden said "But my Terra Firma has a special ability, I can sacrifice one Elemental Hero on my field and he gains that monster's attack points until the end phase, so I will sacrifice my Sparkman and then Terra Firma gains his attack points." Sparkman shattered into balls of light which were absorbed by Terra Firma (EHTF Attack 2500-4100) "Now Terra Firma, destroy that Armed Dragon." Terra Firma sent a powerful ball of light that he created using his hands and then sent it towards Armed Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Chazz: 2000  
Jaden: 800**

"And then I play the spell card Diffusion which splits my Terra Firma back into Ocean and Woodsman." Jaden added and then the two fusion materials returned to the field "of course I could just attack you with these two but I did say before that Duelling is about having fun. And Aedan said that you loved this card so I want to show you what Duelling is about, I play the quick play spell card Quick summon which allows me to normal summon again this turn. And I will summon a card that you are familiar with, I sacrifice Woodsman and Ocean in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon." Chazz looked in shock as he saw a powerful dragon, one half white with and Angel wing while the other was black with a black wing (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2400)

Chazz gasped "I remember that card that was my top card"

"That's right Chazz" Jaden said "Aedan said that you loved this card and it was your Ace monster. But then your brothers made you get rid of it." Chazz then remembered the day where he threw the card on the floor after his friendship with Aedan began to fall apart. "Aedan kept it all this time, but now since it is still my battle phase, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack Chazz directly."

"Chazz is going to lose!" the film director gasped "Cut the transmission!"

"Oh no you don't!" Revka yelled and then one of the film crew who worked for Revka didn't shut off the signal so the Duel was still shown on live TV all around the world.

Light and Darkness Dragon sent a powerful fireball that had a mixture of black and white which then exploded over Chazz. Chazz yelled as the Fireball hit him which ended the Duel.

 **Chazz: 0000  
Jaden: 800 (Winner)**

"The Duel Academy students roared in happiness now that the Duel was won. This was one Duel that would not be forgotten soon as not only had a Slifer just defeated the Best students in North Academy, but had also been able to defeat a powerful deck with a legendary rare card.

"That's game" Jaden cheered and he did his usual pose.

Chazz was on his knees, gritting his teeth and then he turned and he saw his two brothers glaring at him. Chazz knew that he had let them down.

"You complete loser Chazz!" Slade scolded "What were you thinking?"

"You discarded the Princeton name for the last time!" Jagger added "You loser!"

"I'm sorry" Chazz apologized "I just wanted to win with my own deck to prove that I'm the best." Chazz lowered his head and he looked like he was begging "Please, give me another chance."

"Another chance?" Jagger yelled "Do you know how much money we sent on everything today."

"The Cameras, the rare card?" Slade added "None of which you used by the way" the two brothers then grabbed Chazz by his collar.

"Leave him alone!" yelled a voice and Chazz saw Jaden nearby along with Solona, Daylen, Aedan and Revka. "Sure Chazz may have lost by at least he did his best!"

"Stay out of this Kid!" Jagger ordered

Solona was not very happy at all "The only losers here are you two. I may not like Chazz much because of his attitude, but he is still a good Duellist and a better person than you two will ever be."

"Why defend Chazz?" Slade questioned "He's a nobody, he is disowned, and he is not a Princeton and…" Slade was cut off then Solona threw a hard slap to his face which knocked him back and it looked like she was about to do more until Daylen and Aedan held her beck.

"Whoa Sister calm down!" Daylen gasped, everyone was shocked by Solona's behaviour.

"What, he was asking for it" Solona claimed "He had that coming."

"And there is one fight Chazz did win" Jaden added "The fight against you two."

Jagger helped Slade up "What are you talking about?"

"Jaden means that Chazz fought on his own terms and against your stupid pressure on him." Aedan claimed "Chazz doesn't need rare cards, and I remember the time when Chazz enjoyed having a bit of fun with his Duelling and making new Duelling rivals. But that all changed when you two came into his life and pushed him around. You two are nothing but a bunch of power hungry idiots that will achieve nothing."

"But I still lost" Chazz complained "And on live TV, no one will see me as good or respect me."

"We do Chazz!" shouted a guy from the audience

"Yeah you did great Chazz!"

"We're proud of you!"

"Awesome Duel!"

"Chazz it up!"

Slade narrowed his eyes "It doesn't matter that these fools respect him, we had a job for him and he failed. We were to achieve world domination and control the World of politics, finance and Duel monsters."

Daylen laughed "Good luck with that now" he smirked "Because everyone has just seen what kind of people you are."

Jagger then noticed the cameras were still turned on and they had filmed everyone of live TV. "What, why are those cameras still on."

"They are on because I ordered them to be on." Revka snorted "You two should consider yourselves lucky that I don't order you both arrested for forgery. The Amell family were the ones who funded the cameras and you two tried to forge the documents saying that you funded it. Because I'm a nice person, I won't have you arrested, but I want you both out of here!"

Sheppard and Foster looked at the two older Princeton brothers and Sheppard called in Campus security who dragged the two brothers away.

Jaden handed Aedan the Light and Darkness Dragon card and then Aedan walked over to Chazz. "Here Chazz, I think you should have this back. I kept it for you all this time and remember this, no matter what your brothers say, you are still a great Duellist and you don't need those rare cards to win."

Chazz just stared at his Light and Darkness dragon while he thought about Aedan's words.

…

Later, everyone was back at the docks while they were prepared to watch as the North Academy students were getting ready to leave to go back home. Foster was standing next to Chazz.

Maxwell and Evelyn looked at Solona and Daylen, "Maybe one day, we will get a chance to Duel again." Evelyn said

"I look forward to that day." Daylen replied

"Hey Chazz, that was a sweet Duel" Jaden praised "Maybe one day we will get to Duel again. Well I guess this is goodbye, don't forget to write."

Chazz looked at the floor "I'm not going back to North Academy" he said

"What!" Foster and the North Academy students yelled, they were shocked that their best duellist would not be going back.

"Look guys" Chazz said "I don't belong at North Academy or with you guys, I'm sorry. I belong here at Duel Academy. Aedan was right, I should have just ignored my brothers. If I had then I never would have left Duel Academy as I wouldn't have been the arrogant person I was. I also have a few things that need fixing."

Aedan smiled at Chazz, now he had just gotten his old friend back to the person that he once was.

Sheppard looked at him "Well you are always welcome here Chazz." He said

Foster sighed "Guess I'll be going then..."

Foster was interrupted by Crowler who shouted down a microphone from the stage "Can I have your attention please!" he yelled "Now it is time to announce the prize for a Duel between North Academy and Duel Academy. The most beautiful woman on the island, Miss Duel Academy."

"Whoa" everyone yelled and they went to the stage to see Miss Duel Academy though to their shock, Miss Duel Academy who was dressed in a red velvet dress and wearing makeup was the card shop worker Miss Dorothy. "Miss Dorothy!"

"Came the Winner Academy chancellor come onto the stage." Crowler shouted and then Sheppard went onto the stage where Dorothy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait that's the prize, a kiss?" Jaden said while Foster looked upset.

Later the Submarine with the North Academy students left while they shouted "Chazz it up" one last time. Revka had also left on a helicopter after saying goodbye to her children. Chazz looked on as the sub left and Sheppard approached him.

"Chazz, while it's good to have you back there is something you must know." He said

Banner approached him "Since you dropped out of Duel Academy and now you have come back, that means you are classed as a new transfer student from North Academy and therefore you will have to start from the bottom."

"Wait you mean as a Slifer red?" Chazz gasped

"Sorry Chazz, but those are the rules" Sheppard said

"All right, let's give the Slifer cheer for Chazz." Jaden cheered "And for his new roommate."

"I don't want a roommate!" Chazz yelled and then he ran to the docks "I've changed my mind, I will come back to North Academy, turn the sub around."

"A bit too late for that Chazz" Aedan replied and then he patted Chazz on the back "But I'm sure that you will earn your place back at Obelisk Blue. You just need to prove yourself as a Duellist."

Solona and Daylen looked at Chazz, sure they may not have liked him at the start of the year but now maybe there was a chance to start over. Maybe Chazz was still the old friend that Aedan once had. They would give him a chance to fix what he had caused.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Author's notes, Well this is the end of the School Duel and we are approaching the Shadow riders. We just got the Gravekeepers left and that will be done over two chapters. Though we will also see something involving Solona's family. Also there is a Poll on my account for which story you want me to write.**

 **Next time: A field trip to some ancient ruins leads to a Duel to allow the group to leave.**


	23. Grave Risk

Grave Risk:

It had been about a week since the School Duel. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. In the dorm room of Jaden Yuki, his roommate Syrus had woken us because he needed to go to the toilet. He careful came off his bunk bed so that he wouldn't wake up Jaden or Chumley. Then he made his way out of his dorm room and he went to find the Slifer bathroom where he could go to the toilet.

"That's the last time a mix chilli sauce and Ice cream" Syrus said to himself and he opened one of the doors but when he peeked inside, he saw that it was the wrong room "Oops, this isn't the bathroom." Syrus went to close the door but then he noticed Professor Banner sitting on a chair in front of a computer and he looked like he was talking to someone using the computer.

" **You're not here to ask questions, you are here to obey"** a voice said over the computer.

Banner shifted in his chair and looked conflicted "But Jaden is one of our best students, he could be buried alive." He objected

"Buried alive?" Syrus whispered

" **If the tomb shall be the end of Jaden Yuki then so be it. His true potential must be tested"** The voice claimed **"And the potential of the dragon duellist should be tested as well and someone already has someone after her."**

Syrus quickly left after that. He wasn't sure what was going on but it sounded like Banner was up to something and also Solona as well. Syrus was unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

…

The next day, everyone was back at School. Right now it was professor Banner's Alchemy class. Most students found this lesson boring and some were starting to fall asleep. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Faren were fast asleep together while Kallian looked like she was ready to fall asleep. She had been woken early thanks to Sera messing with her alarm again; Jaden had painted eyes on his face to make it look like he was awake. Daylen sat with Aedan while Solona was with Alexis and Sereda. They were all doing their best to stay focused on the lesson. Theorn and Bastion were the only ones who were concentrating and were with Neria who looked ready to fall asleep.

"So you see Children." Banner said "We can learn a great deal from alchemy that applies to Duelling." He was carrying two vials of different coloured liquids while his cat Pharaoh slept peacefully in his chair "Just like we can fuse two monsters to create a more powerful monster, we can mix two compounds and make something equally as impressive." He then poured one of the liquids into the other vial and mixed the two liquids together by swirling it around. But then the vial exploded which sent a cloud of smoke into the air and into Banner's face which messed up his hair, it also woke up Syrus and Chumley who ducked from the explosion "And equally as devastating." Banner then collapsed as the bell rang which signalled the end of the lesson.

This bell also woke up the sleeping Duellists who all yarned and stretched "So what did I miss?" Jaden asked "Did we learn anything good today."

"Yeah, don't let Banner near any chemicals, he always causes such a mess." Neria said who had overheard Jaden while Solona was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well it's lunch time now." Faren said

Banner then managed to push himself up and he brushed the dust off his clothes "Oh I nearly forgot" he said as he picked up a pile of papers "I'm planning a little field trip."

"A field trap?" Jaden asked excitingly "Where to? Carnival? Circus?"

"Even better" Banner said "We're going to take a ten mile hike to the excavated ruins on the north side of the Island where we will take geologic core samples. The trip will be on Saturday at 7 AM so don't be late."

...

That Saturday morning, the field trip was about to take place though very few students had come. Only Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, Solona, Daylen, Neria, Theorn and Aedan had shown up. "Only 9 students?" Banner questioned "Where is everyone else?"

"They're probably sleeping professor" Syrus claimed "You know in their nice warn beds with their lovely comfy pillows."

"Just like I would have been doing if Banner hadn't threatened us with detention if we didn't show up." Chumley said "It's 7AM in the morning, I need my beauty sleep."

"Well Sereda has some important things to do" Aedan replied

"Faren is unable to come because he has to study" Neria said "And Sera drew on Kallian's face during the night, now she's trying to clean up the mess and she's after Sera."

Jaden looked at them "Do you know what the secret to getting up early is." Jaden said "You just stay up all night."

Alexis grinned "To tell you the truth, I could hardly sleep either" she said "These ruins we're going too used to hold the Shadow Games."

"Then maybe we'll find some clues" Jaden said "You know about your brother."

"That's kind of what I'm hoping for." Alexis said

"And maybe there will be a clue about our father" Daylen added

"Now we must be careful as we approach the ruins" Banner said "Inside is an ancient tomb"

'A tomb' Syrus gasped and he remembered what he overheard a few days ago and then he approached Jaden "Hey Jaden I need to talk to you." And then he pulled Jaden away into a corner "I think Banner wants to bury you. I heard him talking about that tomb and you in it."

"Why just because I slept through class?" Jaden joked "Does the school board know about this."

"Jaden I heard him." Syrus protested "And he talked about a dragon duellist and that could mean Solona since she uses dragon cards."

"Syrus this sounds like another Chile sauce nightmare" Jaden said

"OK everyone let's go." Banner called and then everyone began following Banner while Syrus went last.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Syrus said

...

The hike was long and tiring. And Chumley kept on complaining.

"Are we nearly there my feet really hurt."

"Can we take a bathroom break or something?"

"I hate climbing" The group climbed up a set of large rocks.

"I hate crawling" they crawled along a log to cross a river

"I hate hiking. Are we nearly there yet, I'm hungry."

"Will you shut up for one minute?" Theorn groaned as he helped Aedan carry a tired Chumley.

"Well Chumley I did see some red berries a while back." Banner laughed "Oh look, we're finally here." The rest of the group all arrived and saw what looked like a ruined arch covered in moss "Isn't it just amazing"

"They look all ruined" Jaden replied

"Well they are meant to be like that" Solona said

"They are ruins" Alexis agreed

"Who knows how old these ancient ruins are." Daylen added

Banner then went on to talk about what the ruins were used for while most people weren't listening "He sure seems excited to see some rocks" Syrus said

"Yeah well I'm excited to sit down" Chumley said

"Yeah and while we're at it, why don't we chow down." Jaden suggested

"Why is it he only thinks of food?" Solona asked Theorn

"I have no idea but he enjoys any food he finds." Theorn said "Especially fried shrimp as that's what Kallian and Faren told me."

"I don't see why not." Banner said and then he threw out his backpack as well as all the other students and then they got their food. "I just love Pizza"

Everyone looked at him "How come you get Pizza while we all get, whatever it is I'm holding?" Jaden asked as he held up two rice balls.

"I'm your teacher so I need to eat so I have the energy to teach!" Banner claimed and then he went back in to his back and then he felt something furry "That's odd, I don't remember putting a furball on my Pizza." And then he pulled out his pet cat Pharaoh who had eaten Banner's pizza as he had crumbs in his fur "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY AT HOME, NOT HITCH A RIDE AND EAT MY LUNCH!" Banner shouted at Pharaoh and then he fell onto his hands and knees.

Solona and the others smirked Banner "Well that will teach him." Neria muttered to herself.

"Maybe you could share your lunch with me." Banner said desperately

"Sorry teach" Jaden said smugly "But we're you students so we've got to eat to learn."

"Yeah and you weren't going to share your lunch" Chumley grinned

"That's not true, I've got mints" Banner said "Anyone want a mint, see I'm sharing."

Solona just stared at Banner but then she heard the noise, she turned and saw Urthemiel nearby. "Hey Urthemiel, what's wrong?" she asked while the others were distracted

"I've got this feeling Solona" Urthemiel said "I feel the Shadow games. It may just be because these ruins were once used to hold Shadow Games but I still feel something is wrong. And for some reason, I feel a familiar presence of someone who I've met before."

Solona was about to ask who it was but then Pharaoh unearthed something in the soil which them sent a large green light into the air and then several more followed which surrounded the group.

"What's going on" everyone questioned and Pharaoh then jumped into Banner's arms

"That's one powerful mint" Chumley said and then the green light cleared and to everyone's shock, the sun then split into three suns.

"Wait why are there three suns?" Neria said

"Something's going on" Daylen added

"Is everyone else seeing those three suns?" Banner asked

"This is the most luscious field trip ever" Chumley said as everyone looked at the three suns.

"Oh wow, that's cool" Syrus gasped

Jaden stared in awe but was then interrupted when his spirit partner Winged Kuriboh appeared and cooed "What was that, we should run?" Jaden said and then Kuriboh disappeared "But it looks so cool"

That thought was gone was there was a large flash of lightning "Quick children, head for cover!" Banner yelled and then everyone ran for it as there were more flashes of lightning "Quick children, we'll find cover in that thing." Banner shouted

"The what?" Everyone questioned

"The wall with the hole in it." Banner confirmed

Everyone except Jaden ran into an old building with a hole in it and they took cover.

"Come on!" Syrus shouted at Jaden when he saw that he was standing still watching the storm

"You must hurry" Banner added

"This storm seems bad" Theorn stated

"It's unnatural" Daylen added

"Jaden come on!" Alexis shouted

"You guys stay in there!" Jaden shouted "I'll lead the storm away." And then he ran off.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted

"Where's he going?" Chumley asked

"He's going nuts." Syrus claimed but then Solona ran out of the hole as well.

"Jaden wait!" she shouted "Come back here."

"Sister, come back!" Daylen shouted but then there was a flash of green light and they all covered their eyes and everyone's vision went black.

...

Jaden groaned as he rubbed his head. He seemed to have a headache and his vision was blurry. When he could see clearly, he saw what looked like an old pyramid that the ancient Aztecs used. "I think I took a wrong turn." Jaden said to himself and then he heard Kuriboh coo "Yeah we're not in Kansas anymore" then he turned around and he saw the archway that Banner had shown him and the group before. Only now it was made from golden orange stone and wasn't crumbled. The archway had several snakes like statues on it as well. "Hey it's the entrance to the ruins but it's not ruined. I'm in some wicked crazy dream Kuriboh." He then turned to Kuriboh "Too bad you can't just pinch my cheeks to wake me up." Kuriboh just cooed again and he literally pinched Jaden on his cheek "Ow, did you sharpen those?" And then he just realised that Kuriboh was real "And wait, since when can I feel you." He then caught Winged Kuriboh in his hands and Kuriboh made a few more happy coos "Wow this is a first."

Jaden then heard someone clearing her throat. He turned to see a woman with tanned skin wearing a black robe with a purple strip on the chest. She also had a golden headband and green earrings in her ears. "This is sacred ground" the woman said "You must leave here right now; you are in very grave danger."

"Wow what dorm are those clothes from?" Jaden asked "I want to join." He clearly had no idea what was going on. Then Kuriboh cooed and the woman turned sharply as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

The woman then grabbed Jaden's hand and then held in against a wall where some stairs went up the pyramid and ignored Jaden's protests "Quite, or do you wish to share the others fate."

"Wait what others?" Jaden asked

"Shhh" the woman ordered and then a bunch of soldiers dressed in black robes and holding spears went up the stairs.

When the soldiers were gone, the woman let Jaden go. "Those guys dress even weirder than Dr Crowler. What's going on here?"

"I speak of the strangers who share your dress" the woman said "They have been taken by the Gravekeeper Chief and will be punished for entering his most sacred tomb."

"Wait punished!" Jaden shouted "No way not on my watch lady! Take me to them right no!"

The woman scoffed "So be it but don't say I didn't warn you."

...

Later, Jaden and the woman walked together "So tell me stranger, by which means you arrive here?" The woman asked

"The name's Jaden" Jaden said "And I don't even know where here is. But by the looks of it, this is a great place to get a tan."

The woman led Jaden into a small room "You will wait here." She said

"No I won't" Jaden protested "I have to find my friends. I want to see them."

"I will find them" the woman replied "Trust me if you are found walking about you will be of no use to them. I'll be back." The woman then walked away.

"Fine!" Jaden grumbled

...

Jaden had spent quite a while just sitting on the floor waiting. Winged Kuriboh was sat next to him cooing "What's taking her so long. Is she ever going to come back?" Jaden groaned and then a horrible thought came to him "Wait a second. What is she is working with this Gravekeeper. That means that we're all in trouble."

Then there was a loud shout "SOMEONE HELP US!"

Jaden gasped when he heard the voice and he recognised the voice "Alexis, is that you?" Jaden shouted and then he jumped up and then he grabbed hold of a small window where he pulled himself up and gasped at what he saw. There was a giant hole in a small courtyard and floating above it were four coffins. Inside each of them were Alexis, Chumley, Syrus and Banner all wrapped up like mummies in bandages. "Oh no" Jaden gasped and then he felt something poking him.

"Get down!" a voice ordered

"Move towards the sharp object?" Jaden questioned "You've got to be kidding me?"

"NOW!" the voice commanded

"All right, have you ever heard of a handshake?" Jaden said and he got down. As soon as he turned around, he saw several soldiers dressed in black robes point sharp spears at him and then Jaden gasped "I guess not" Jaden then looked at the leader who was dressed in a white robe and he had a black beard "Oh where are my manner, introduction first, I'm Jaden Yuki. And your name would be."

"I am the Gravekeeper Chief and you have trespassed on the Sacred Tomb that I protect" the leader replied

Jaden gave a laugh "Hey sounds good to me, so how about I just grab my friends downstairs, we'll say our goodbyes and then we'll zip back to the dimension that we came from."

"That is not possible" The Gravekeeper chief growled

"But why not?" Jaden asked desperately

"Because you fool, you have tread upon my domain and you will be punished along with your friends" the Chief growled

"Oh come on can't we just pay a fine or something." Jaden demanded

"You cannot!" The Chief again growled

"Well then you can't point your spears at me." Jaden smirked only for the spears to be pointed at his neck again.

The Chief gave a smirk "You show some spirit stranger" he said "I shall your pardon your trespassing given that you can survive my challenge. What is your answer?"

"Well what's the challenge?" Jaden asked. The chief just smirked and he held a deck of Duel monsters. "A duel? Now you're speaking my language, you're on but only of you pardon my friends along with me. Deal."

"So be it if you win." The Chief replied

"For my friends, there's no if about it. I'll win." Jaden said and then he went into Chumley's bag which the woman from before had given him.

"But if you don't, you will be punished, you will be buried alive." The chief added

Jaden gasped "Wait buried alive!" he shouted "But who will save my friends?"

"Fear not, they will be buried along with you." The chief laughed

...

The Duel started on top of the pyramid that overlooked the tomb. Jaden's friends were below them in the coffins. Though Jaden still wondered where Solona and her group were. They hadn't been caught otherwise they would have been with Banner and the others. Both Jaden and the Chief activate their Duel disks while Jaden looked at his friends.

"Good luck Jaden" Banner said "We're all routing for you, very much so."

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted

"Come on Jaden save us!" Chumley added

"Don't worry you'll all be fine" Jaden shouted down to them "As long as beat this guy. All right get your game on!"

" **Duel!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Gravekeeper Chief: 8000**

"Get my Game on?" the Chief asked "What do you speak of."

"Oh come on it's just a figure of speech" Jaden replied "You know like slang."

"It's like Slang! How dare you speak to me with your rotten tongue of a filly serpent!" the Chief shouted "I place a monster facedown thus ending my turn."

"That's it" Jaden smirked as he drew his card "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode." Jaden's yellow and blue armoured lightning hero appeared on the field (Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now Sparkman will destroy that facedown monster" Sparkman sent a blast of lightning towards the facedown monster which flipped to reveal a young blue haired man holding a book which was destroyed.

The Chief laughed "You've fallen for my trap; the monster you destroyed was Gravekeeper's Nobleman. And when he is sent to the graveyard, I can summon 1 Gravekeeper from my deck in facedown defence position. And I choose my Gravekeeper's Guard." His chosen monster was place down in defence mode."

"Well I guess I'll place one monster facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

The Gravekeeper Chief laughed "My draw" he said as he drew his card "And I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode." A black robed guard holding a large spear appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1000) "And now I will flip my Guard into attack position." A fatter robbed man holding a large staff appeared on the field (Attack 1000 Defence 1900) "And there is more, for you see when Gravekeeper's Guard is flipped from facedown defence to face up, his ability activates, now one monster on your field back to your hand and the monster I pick is your Sparkman." Jaden gasped when his Sparkman vanished from his field and reappeared in his hand. "And now Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier, attack him directly." The Spear Soldier then thrust his spear forward and it went right through Jaden's chest and he groaned in pain.

 **Jaden: 6500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 8000**

"I felt that." Jaden groaned and he fell to his hands and knees.

"And you will feel this as well" The Chief added "I still have one more attack left, Gravekeeper's guard, sent another attack." Gravekeeper's guard then sent his attack and Jaden groaned in pain again.

 **Jaden: 5500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 8000**

"Now I get it" Jaden said "This isn't just about my life points, it's about my life itself."

"Yes and your friends as well." The Chief smirked and then the coffins began to close a bit "For every life point you lose, those coffins will close and when you run out of life points, they shall be buried alive."

"Well that's not going to happen!" Jaden shouted 'I've had a bad start but I know I can turn this around.' He thought and then he drew his card and he smirked "I activate Polymerisation which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Jaden green and red hero with the dragon head hand appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "And now, Flame Wingman will attack that Spear Soldier." Flame Wingman jumped high into the air and then he destroyed the Spear Soldier.

 **Jaden: 5500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 7400**

"And there is more, when Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle; you take damage equal to that monster's attack points." Jaden added and then the Gravekeeper Chief was blasted by Flame Wingman's dragon head.

 **Jaden: 5500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 5900**

"And I will end my turn there" Jaden finished

The Chief growled "You will pay for that! I switch Gravekeeper's Guard to defence mode and then summon a monster facedown which ends my turn."

'The last time he summoned a monster in facedown defence, it cost me' Jaden thought "Now I need to be careful here." Jaden drew his card "I play Fusion recovery which allows me to Polymerization and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix back to my hand. Next I will play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Sparkman in my hand which will allow me to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master in attack mode." Jaden's red armoured fire hero appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100)

"All right, that's Jaden's most powerful monsters!" Syrus gasped

"And now Flame Wingman, destroy that Gravekeeper's guard." Flame Wingman drove through the guard and destroyed him. "And even though your Guard was in defence mode, you still take damage equal to your Guards attack points thanks to Wingman's special ability. Flame Wingman then blasted the chief again.

 **Jaden: 5500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 4900**

"And now Nova Master will destroy that Facedown monster." Jaden added and Nova Master's fist glowed red with fire and then he smashed the facedown monster.

"The monster you just destroyed was Gravekeeper's Spy." The Chief revealed "And when she is flipped, I can summon Gravekeeper with 1500 or less attack points. And the monster I pick is Gravekeeper's descendent." A blond haired Gravekeeper holding a staff appeared in attack mode."

"Well my Nova Master's ability activates so I can draw one card" Jaden said "I will end my turn there."

"My turn" The Chief said "I place another monster facedown and one card facedown and end there."

"That's it?" Jaden said "My draw."

"I play my facedown card, Thunder of Ruler, now you can't declare an attack this turn." The Chief countered

"Well I summon my Wroughtweiler in defence mode and end my turn." Jaden said and his mechanical dog appear on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200)

"My draw" The Chief said "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" The Chief drew two new cards and he smirked and them. "Now I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant." A hooded woman dressed in black robes and wielding a curved dagger appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1500) "And she will be followed by my facedown monster, the dreaded Gravekeeper's Curse." A man with long brown hair in dreadlocks and holding a Sheppard's stick and glowing in Eyrie Green appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 800) "And when Curse is summoned to the field, he automatically deals 500 points of damage to you." Gravekeeper's Curse's stick grew in size an emitted and ear splitting sound that made Jaden cover his ears.

"Ahhh, that sound" Jaden groaned as he covered his ears "That sounds worse than Chum's snoring." The coffins closed more again.

 **Jaden: 5000  
Gravekeeper Chief: 4900**

"And now I will play the Field spell Necrovalley" The Chief added and then the field changed into a large set of cliffs.

"Uhh not good" Jaden commented

"Now all my Gravekeeper's gains 500 attack and defence points." The Chief claimed and then all of his monsters glowed as their attack points increased. (GA Attack 1500-2000) (GD Attack 1500-2000) (GC Attack 800-1300) "However my Curse won't be around here forever" The Chief said "Because I will now sacrifice him in order to activate my Descendant's special ability. You see by sacrificing a Gravekeeper, I can destroy one monster on your field and the monster I pick is your Nova Master." Jaden gasped when Curse vanished and then Descendent threw a ball of magic at Nova Master which destroyed him. "Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack that Flame Wingman" The Chief ordered.

"Big mistake!" Jaden countered "My Wingman has more attack points than your Assailant, unless she has a..."

"Special ability?" The Chief finished "Yes my Assailant does have a special ability. When Necrovalley is on the field, I can switch your monster's battle position." Jaden gasped as his Wingman knelt down and now he had less defence than Gravekeeper's Assailant. Assailant's dagger tore through Wingman and he shattered. "And now Gravekeeper's Descendent will destroy that dog." Gravekeeper's Descendant's staff glowed yellow and then Wroughtweiler glowed yellow as well and then shattered.

"Whoops, did you forget his special ability?" Jaden smirked "When he is destroyed, I get two cards back from the Graveyard, an Elemental Hero and Polymerization."

"You have the wisdom of dirt" The Chief hissed "Necrovalley negates that effect." Jaden's smirk fell and the Chief added "Any spell trap or monster effect involving the Graveyard is completely useless. Just have you have proven in your attempts to rescue your friends. Don't you see, both you and your cards are futile here?"

"No I refuse to believe that!" Alexis protested "I know Jaden can find a way."

"I hope." Chumley and Syrus said at the same time.

"Oh no, it's no use we're done for" Banner cried

"That's not true Professor Banner!" Syrus cried "Jaden's still winning, take a look at the life points."

"Forget the Life points look at the Field" Banner cried "Jaden has no monsters and the Gravekeeper's Chief has two, and Jaden can't use any cards involving the Graveyard."

Jaden heard his friends' cries and he looked at the Chief "Well I can still use my facedown card." Jaden said and he activated the card he placed facedown earlier in the Duel. "Go Hero Signal, you activated this when you destroyed Wroughtweiler, now I can summon 1 level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck and I choose my Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden's hero with the water pistols appeared on the field "And since he is the only card on my Field, I can draw two more cards."

The Gravekeeper Chief growled "Those cards cannot help you, I end my turn."

'How did this happen? We set out to find some ruins and instead we're about to become some' Jaden thought to himself 'this is no Joke, if I don't get my game on, we're all going to be long gone.' Jaden drew his card "I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Jaden smirked at them "I play Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand, which I will now activate in order to fuse Elemental Hero Bubbleman on my field with Elemental Hero Lady Heat in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" Jaden's white cloaked Hero appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000.) "Next I will summon Elemental Hero Ocean to the field in attack mode." The Dolphin like Hero with the Trident was also summoned to the Field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And I know there is not much point but now because there is another Water Monster on my field, Absolute Zero gains 500 attack points." Absolute Zero glowed as he gained more power (EHAZ Attack 2500-3000) "And now Absolute Zero, destroy Gravekeeper's Descendent." Absolute Zero held and his hand and a large gust of ice appeared which froze Descendent solid and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 5000  
Gravekeeper Chief: 3900**

"I will end my turn there." Jaden finished

"Now Jaden has a chance, that Absolute Zero is a powerful monster" Alexis claimed

The Chief growled "Well this is not over yet, I summon Gravekeeper's Heretic in attack mode." A brown skinned man wearing a black coat and with long white hair appeared on the Field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1500) "And as long as Necrovalley is on the Field, he is unaffected by other effects, though he still gains 500 Attack points thanks to Necrovalley" (GH Attack 1800-2300) "And now Gravekeeper's Heretic, destroy that sea monster" pointing at Ocean. Heretic swung his staff and sent a red laser from the top of it which destroyed Ocean.

 **Jaden: 4500  
Gravekeeper's Chief: 3900**

"And I will place two cards facedown and end my turn." The Chief finished

"My turn" Jaden called "And now Absolute Zero will destroy that Assailant." Absolute Zero froze Assailant in ice which then shattered.

 **Jaden: 4500  
Gravekeeper's Chief: 3400**

"And now I will end my turn by summoning Elemental Hero Flash in defence mode." Jaden finished and his small blue hero appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 1600)

"My turn" the Chief said "And I now play the spell card Gravekeeper's Stele, now I can add two Gravekeeper monsters from my graveyard to my hand."

"Hey wait!" Jaden protested "I thought Necrovalley negates those types of effects"

The Chief laughed "The Gravekeepers have exceptions, my Stele is unaffected by Necrovalley, now I add Gravekeeper's Descendent and Curse back o my hand. Then I will use my facedown card Rite of Spirit which allows me to summon Gravekeeper's Assailant back to the field and just like my Stele, this card is unaffected by Necrovalley. Next I will normal summon Gravekeeper's Priestess in attack mode." A woman dressed in a white robe and veil with long black hair in dreadlocks and holding a staff with a serpent at the tip appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1500) "And as long as she is on the field, all my Gravekeeper's gain 200 attack points." Priestess's staff glowed as the Gravekeepers gained more attack points. (GP Attack 1000-1700) (GA: 2000-2200) (GH Attack: 2500) "And now Gravekeeper's Assailant will attack that Absolute Zero which switches into defence mode so now that monster will be destroyed." Assailant tore through Absolute Zero and the monster shattered.

But Jaden smirked "My Absolute Zero has another effect" Jaden said "As soon as he leaves the Field, all of your monsters are destroyed."

"What!" the Chief roared "Well I don't think so, I play my trap card , Imperial tombs of Necrovalley, since I have a Gravekeeper monster and Necrovalley I can negate the effect of your monster." Jaden groaned as the Gravekeeper Chief still has two more attacks. "And now Gravekeeper's Heretic, destroy that little child playing Hero." The Heretic's staff glowed and then Flash groaned before shattering. "And now Priestess, attack him directly." The Serpent of Priestess's staff turned into a real serpent which bit Jaden on the arm and he groaned in pain from the bite.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Gravekeeper's Chief: 3400**

"It's your move." The Chief finished

"I've got to draw something good or else those monsters will finish me off next turn." Jaden said to himself and then he drew his card and heard a cooing noise. He looked at it and smiled when he saw it was his friend Winged Kuriboh. "Well you always have a great timing" Jaden said to Winged Kuriboh who was sitting on Jaden's Shoulder "Winged Kuriboh, I summon you in defence mode." The small Kuriboh with fairy wings appeared on the field. (Level 1 Attack 300 Defence 200)

"That's it, your defence is that small furball?" The Chief mocked

"He's not a furball!" Jaden yelled "He's one of my best friends and you're about to see why."

"Well that won't save you" The Chief claimed "Assailant, attack that furball." The Assailant's dagger tore through Kuriboh and destroyed him.

"Good thing that Kuriboh was there." Syrus said

"Yeah now Jaden takes no damage." Chumley added

"Well let's hope Jaden has a plan" Alexis added

"I hope so." Banner added.

"Come on Jaden, my friends are counting on me" Jaden said to himself "I draw" Jaden drew his card "I play Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we hold 6 cards." Both Jaden and the Chief drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. "Next I summon Dark Catapulter in defence mode and place two face downs and end my turn."

"That's it?" The Chief said "Well this is going to get harder because now I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Heretic in order to summon myself."

"Wait summon yourself?" Jaden questioned

"Yes, now the Gravekeeper's Chief is on the field." The Chief said and then he appeared on the field. (Level 5 Attack 1900 Defence 1200) "And I gain 500 attack points thanks to Necrovalley plus 200 thanks to Priestess." (GC Attack 1900-2600) "And also I can bring back one Gravekeeper from the graveyard. And I'm allowed to use spell traps and monster effects as long as I'm on the field so now I'll bring back my Spear Soldier" The Spear Wielding Gravekeeper returned to the field. "And now Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack that Catapulter and switch him into attack mode."

Catapulter switched into attack mode and stood up. "Sorry but I play a trap card, go Negate Attack. Now your attack has been cancelled and your battle phase is over."

"Well then I guess I will make this harder for you by preventing you from special summoning by activating the continuous spell card Hidden Temples of Necrovalley, now no one can special summon Monsters as long as this card is on the field. Then I will place a facedown card and end my turn.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped "Now Jaden cannot use his fusions since that counts as a special summon!"

"Oh great" Jaden groaned "This is going to be hard." Jaden drew his card and it was Fusion Gate. "Yes, this will help"

"Drawn a good card have you?" the Chief mocked

"I sure have" Jaden smirked "I can now get rid of your Necrovalley by playing a Field spell of my own, I play the Field spell Fusion Gate." Necrovalley crumbled and then everyone was back at the tombs with a portal above them and since Necrovalley was gone, the Hidden Tombs of Necrovalley was gone as well. "And now I can use my spell cards again so I can use this spell, Dark Factory of Mass production, now I can add two normal monsters from my grave to my hand and I choose Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Avian. Next I will use Fusion Gate to remove Sparkman with Elemental Hero Wildheart in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero the Shining." The white and yellow hero appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100) "And his ability allows him to gain 300 attack points for every Hero removed from play. But I use Fusion Gate again in order to fuse Dark Catapulter and Avian in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Gaia." The large grey hero appeared on the field as well. (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And with four monsters removed from play, Shining gains 1200 attack points." (EHTS Attack: 3800)

"3800 attack points." The Chief gasped

"And there's more" Jaden added "When Gaia is summoned, I can half the attack points of one monster and add them to Gaia until the end of the turn. And I choose your Spear Soldier." Spear Soldier groaned she lost power. (GA Attack: 1700-850) (EHG Attack 2200-3050)

"All right, Jaden can win this Duel." Syrus cheered

"Shining, destroy that Spear Soldier." Jaden ordered and then Shining sent a powerful bean on light which smashed into Spear Soldier and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Gravekeeper Chief: 450**

"I play my facedown card, Gravekeeper's Guardian." The Chief countered "Now since you destroyed a Gravekeeper, I can end your battle phase."

"Oh man and I was close to winning" Jaden complained "I place two cards facedown and then I end my turn."

"Well Jaden now has a chance." Alexis said "He has two powerful monsters on his field."

"Let's just hope that the Gravekeeper Chief doesn't have another trick to play."

"Well now it is my move" The Chief drew his card and smirked "If you think your were rid of my Necrovalley, you are wrong because I use the effect of Gravekeeper's Commandant in my hand. Now by discarding her, I can add a Necrovalley Field spell from my deck to my hand which I will now play." The Field changed back into the Cliffs and the Gravekeeper's gained more power. (GC Attack 2100-2600, GA: 1700-2200 GP Attack: 1200-1700) "And now I will summon back my Gravekeeper's Descendent in attack mode." The blond haired Gravekeeper returned to the field with 2200 attack points. "And now with double summon, Gravekeeper's Curse appears on the field dealing you 500 points of damage." The Curse appeared and his stick glowed yellow which caused Jaden to glow yellow and he yelled in pain.

 **Jaden: 2800  
Gravekeeper Chief: 450**

"And now I will us Descendant's effect and sacrifice my Curse to destroy your Gaia." The Chief added and then Curse vanished into Descendant's staff and the glowed yellow as he blasted Gaia with the staff and destroyed him. "And now my Assailant will attack the Shining and switch him into defence mode" The Shining knelt down and then he Assailant got ready to strike.

"Not so fast I play a trap, go Hero Barrier, since I have an Elemental Hero on my Field, I can negate your attack." Jaden countered.

"Well I still have another attack, now Descendant will attack The Shining instead." The Chief added and then Descendent glowed yellow and then The Shining shattered.

"Now The Shining's special ability activates." Jaden countered "Now since he was destroyed, I get my 2 of my banished heroes back to my hand so Sparkman and Avian will return."

"Well they won't help you" The Chief laughed "Now I attack you directly."

"Oh no you don't I play my other facedown card, go Hero Spirit." Jaden played his other facedown "Since you destroyed a Hero monster, I can make the battle damage from one of your attacks become zero."

"Well I still have one more attack, Gravekeeper's Priestess, attack him directly" The Chief ordered and then the Priestess' staff turned into a serpent and which bit Jaden.

 **Jaden: 1100  
Gravekeeper's Chief: 450**

"Now make your move." The chief mocked

"Will do." Jaden grinned as he believed in himself "I summon Sparkman in defence mode." Jaden's yellow and blue hero appeared again kneeling down. "And then I will throw two facedowns and play this spell card, Mirage of Nightmare, now on your move, I can draw until I have four cards in my hand. Now I will end my turn."

"My draw" The Chief hissed

"And mine too thanks to mirage." Jaden said and he drew until he had four cards in his hand "Sweet." Jaden smirked as he had Elemental Heroes Avian, Clayman and Necroshade in his hand along with the spell card Warrior returning alive.

"Sweet?" The Chief growled "Does that Wretched Slang mean that you've drawn some good cards? Well don't be so sure, you don't know what is good because you don't know what you are up against."

"I don't like the sound of that." Jaden commented

"It is time for the god of all Gravekeepers to emerge" The Chief laughed "I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Priestess in order to summon Gravekeeper's Visionary." The Priestess vanished and then a god like creature sitting on a throne appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2000 Defence 1800)

"Wait that's a level 8 monster, how can you summon it with one sacrifice?" Jaden demanded

"I can summon Visionary with one Gravekeeper" The Chief laughed "And with Necrovalley still in play, he gains 500 attack points and he also gains 200 attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard. So with 8 in my graveyard, he also gains 1600 attack points which gives him a total of 4100 Attack points." Everyone gasped as Visionary gained more attack points thanks to all the cards in the Graveyard. (GV Attack 2000-4100)

"4100 Attack points!" Alexis gasped

"Come on Jaden" Jaden said to himself "You've got to get your game on, your friends are counting on you and I won't let them down. Especially when that means 6 feet under in an old tomb. And no way no how, they're coming home!"

"Yes their eternal home" The Chief laughed "Gravekeeper Assailant attack, and with Necrovalley still on the field, your Sparkman switches into attack mode."

"Well I've got a facedown" Jaden countered "Emergency Provisions now by giving up one spell, I gain 1000 life points." Jaden sacrificed him Mirage of Nightmare spell.

 **Jaden: 2200  
Chief: 450**

"Well my attack still goes through" The Chief said and the Assailant attacked and destroyed Sparkman. Though Jaden noticed that Assailant looked reluctant.

 **Jaden: 1800  
Chief: 450**

"You should have been quicker" the Chief scolded Assailant who bowed her head in shame.

Jaden didn't like that at all "Hey it's not her fault you messed up, it's you own!"

The Chief glared at him "Shut your mouth or better yet let my god go it for you. After just one attack will end this Duel and your friends. So I'll let my God have the honours, destroy him." The Gravekeeper's Visionary stood up from his throne and then he held his staff high and then he sent a blast of Red Lightning from it.

"Sorry but I play my other facedown, Drainage Shield" Jaden countered

"You can't!" The Chief growled

"I can and I will" Jaden smirked "Your god's attack has been cancelled and I gain life points equal to his attack points, how's that for a trap."

 **Jaden: 5900  
Gravekeeper Chief: 450**

"Well I still haven't attack yet and now I will use it." The Chief added and then the Chief himself sent a blast of red fire from his hands which struck Jaden directly who yelled in pain.

 **Jaden: 3500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 450**

"And now Descendent attack him as well." The Chief added and then The Descendant's staff glowed yellow gain and then Jaden did as well and Jaden howled in pain.

 **Jaden: 1500  
Gravekeeper Chief: 450**

Jaden was now on his hands and knees, he still had a good amount of life points but the Chief had 4 monsters. If Jaden didn't do something now then he would lose on his next turn. And now there were barely any light though the coffins so Jaden's Friends could hardly see anything

"You are proven to be less of a Challenge than I thought" The Chief mocked "Come now, fight back, this is barely fun anymore."

But Jaden was laughing and then he stood up. "Really because I'm a blast."

"Your friend's lives hang by a thread and you say that you are having a blast." The Chief mocked

"You've got that right, because no threads are getting cut, I'm just one turn away from wining this Duel" Jaden claimed

"You are wrong and once you see what I'm am about to play, you will see why" The Chief laughed "Go Royal tribute. It's a spell that I can activate as long as I have Necrovalley on the field, now we discard all monsters in our hands to the Graveyard."

Jaden gasped as his three monsters in his hand vanished "Not good!" he yelled

"No it's not, at least not for you it's not." The Chief laughed "For now whatever monsters you were planning to win with..."

"Are gone" Jaden finished "And the only card I have is Warrior Returning Alive which I can't even use because of Necrovalley. It all comes down to my card. With no monsters out, I have to draw something big. Here goes something." Jaden drew his card and smirked 'Sweet Elemental Hero Bladedge, one of my most powerful creatures.

The Chief laughed "Drawn a good monster have you, too bad you have nothing to sacrifice to summon it."

Jaden groaned 'He's right, to summon Bladedge I have to sacrifice two monsters, and I don't have any.' But then Jaden remembered something "Wait, I don't need to sacrifice any monsters and it's thanks to you."

"Thanks to me?" The Chief questioned

"Yes, your Necrovalley prevents me from using effects involving the graveyard, but not effects in the graveyard."

"What do you mean?" The Chief demanded

"You know what I mean" Jaden smirked "If there is a monster in my graveyard with an effect, I can use it. And when you made me sent those monsters to the grave with Royal Tribute, well you've just allowed me to summon my powerful Hero I have in my hand. One of the cards I discarded was Elemental Hero Necroshade, and when he is in my graveyard, I can summon and Elemental Hero without sacrificing one time and that's all I need to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge." The Chief gasped as the golden armoured hero appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 1800)

"No this can't be!" The Chief gasped

"Now Bladedge attack Gravekeeper's Descendent with Slice and Dice attack." Jaden ordered and then Bladedge swung his blades on his arms and destroyed Descendent.

 **Jaden: 1500 (Winner)  
Gravekeeper Chief: 0000**

The Field returned to normal and The Chief fell to his knees

"Chief, are you all right?" the real Gravekeeper's Assailant asked and he ran over to the Chief.

"Hey is he okay?" Jaden asked as then he ran along the walls towards the Chief only to be blocked by the real Spear Soldier, Guard, Descendent and Curse who pointed their weapons at him.

"No he lives" The Chief ordered "He was an impressive opponent."

"Hey thanks." Jaden replied "Some of your moves were tight too. It was a sweet match, let's duel again sometime"

"What, you mean to say you actually enjoyed the Shadow game?" The Chief gasped

"Oh totally" Jaden commented "Well it would have been better without the pain or my friends in the coffins. But other than those, it was a sweet Duel." Then he looked at the Spear Soldier, Guard, Curse and Descendent "And you four guys, very scary and very tough." Then he looked at the Assailant "And you too, you all fought great."

"Only one other person has ever passed this challenge" The Chief claimed "That is until now, for passing the trials, I gift you with this mystic medallion." The Chief handed Jaden an amulet though it was only half of it. "It is yours."

Jaden looked happy and then he took the gift though he was a bit disappointed "Well some gift, it's only half"

"But of course" The Chief said "For you see the other person who passed the challenge holds the other half. Hopefully when the time comes for to battle in another Shadow Game, this medallion will serve you well."

"Sweetness, I'll be sure to remember that" Jaden commented as he placed the amulet around his neck. Then the Gravekeeper Chief turned to the coffins and held out his hands and the four lids moved away and allowing Syrus, Chumley, Banner and Alexis to see sunlight again, though their eyes did hurt because of the brightness of the light.

"We're free!" Syrus cried

"Whoa turn down the lights" Chumley said

Banner gasped "Ahhh I love light, light is my friend."

"Wow Jaden you saved us." Alexis commented as the bandages around them tore open

...

Later, Jaden and his friends along with the Chief and Assailant stood at the bottom of the Pyramid.

"Way to play Jaden!" Syrus cheered

"Yes I knew that you would pass this test" Banner said "I just knew you would."

Jaden laughed but then his smile fell in confusion "Wait what do you mean test?" he asked "Don't you mean the challenge."

Everyone looked at Banner "Yes of course" he said "Test, challenge, it is all the same. All that matters you've won, isn't that right guys." Banner laughed but no one else laughed

"Well then, it is time for you and your friends to return your own world." The Chief claimed

"Wait we can't yet." Jaden said "Some of my friends are still missing."

"What?" The Chief looked confused

Jaden then looked over to his friends "Do you know where Solona, Daylen, Neria, Theorn and Aedan are?" he asked

Alexis looked sad "Before the light flashed Solona ran out to look for you." She said

"And then when we got here, Daylen panicked that his sister was missing." Syrus added

"He refused to stay with us and he ran off to look for his sister." Banner claimed "Theorn, Neria and Aedan went after him."

"But then where can they be?" Jaden asked and he looked at the Chief

"We had no reports of other people trespassing here" The Chief said "Your other friends weren't found."

Then they heard the loud roar of a Dragon. "Wait what was that?" Syrus asked scared.

"I think it was that!" Alexis yelled and then she pointed into the distance where there was a large dragon with five heads, each one made of a different element. Jaden and his friends gasped as they knew what that dragon was.

"It's Five Headed Dragon!" Jaden gasped "Solona's best monster."

"I sense a Shadow Game going on" The Chief said "But it is not a Gravekeeper Duelling."

"Then Solona must be Duelling!" Jaden gasped and then he ran towards the Dragon.

"Hey Jaden wait!" Banner yelled

"Oh more running!" Chumley groaned

"Jaden hold on!" Alexis yelled

"I can't!" Jaden protested "If Solona is Duelling then she may be in danger. For all we know this could be those Shadow Duellists who targeted Solona is the past."

Banner and the others gasped "Now you see why I have to make sure she is okay." Jaden said and then he carried on running "Just hold on Solona. I'm coming and I hope the others are all right as well."

 **Chapter end: Well this is the Gravekeeper Duel. This was also my first Duelling deck. I do plan to give a future character the Gravekeeper Duelling deck. I may also bring the Spirits of the Gravekeepers back in Season 3 but we will have to wait and see. The next chapter may take a while because I have to look at the deck I plan to use for Solona's opponent which I plan to be the Monarch deck.**

 **Next time: With her friends missing, Solona finds herself in the hands of a Shadow Duellist who has targeted her. But this Duellist is someone for Solona's past.**

 **New note: I'm sorry for reuploading this chapter but I have a bit of a problem, the Alert system which sends me messages when a story I've followed has been updated has stopped working for some reason and I can't seem to get in working, if anyone knows how to fix this problem then let me know.**


	24. Monarch Fight

Monarch Fight:

Solona covered her eyes when the green light flashed. The light was so bright that she was blinded for a second. She began to feel lightheaded and then she collapsed onto the floor.

...

Meanwhile across the ocean in Domino city, in an underground basement, the members of the Venatori had gathered. The Elder one stood in spirit form between Samson, Livius and Calpernia who had gathered several of her followers which were her lieutenants Hanley and Linea. Samson had brought his top men, Denam and Carroll and Livius had brought his top man, Gordian.

"Venatori!" The Elder one spoke "We have just had information that our Amell girl has just gone to a set of old ruins on her Island. Now she is alone."

"So this is the time to strike" Livius finished

"I will go master" Samson spoke "I will get you your Old God card."

"You!" Gordian laughed "You failed to defeat her already. You are pathetic Samson and so are your followers." Denam and Carroll glared at him

"You are lower ranked than us Gordian!" Calpernia snapped

"Calpernia's right" Livius agreed "Only the master agrees on who should go."

"And I have chosen who should go." The Elder one spoke "She may have defeated me before, but let's see how she does when her friends are in danger. Send for our test subject!" Soon, two new members of the Venatori known Macrinus and Luncanus dragged in a man in chains who looked like he had experiments done on him "So is our subject cooperative now?" The Elder one asked

"He is Elder One!" Macrinus claimed

The Elder one forced the test subject to look at him in the eyes, the subject's eyes were blank and then the Elder One's eyes glowed red and the test subject's eyes closed but then reopened and his eyes were now glowing red. "Now Zero, will you obey my orders."

"Yes master" Zero claimed "I will"

"Then your mission will be to duel the girl known as Solona Amell. She is currently on a field trip with her friends. I want you to capture her friends and then Duel her by having her friends threatened. When she is defeated, bring her and her special card known as Urthemiel back to me. Are you up to this challenge?"

"Yes Master, I am ready for this" Zero smirked "I shall bring you the girl with you."

"You shall be using your old deck to give her a challenge. Make sure you do not fail!" The Elder one hissed "Now go and do your mission."

"Yes Master" Zero said and then he walked out of the building and the Elder One Created a portal to take Zero to Duel Academy Island.

...

When she woke up, he knew that something was wrong as she remembered that she and the rest of the group were all at the ancient ruins but now the very ruins they had been in now seemed to have been rebuilt. She saw what looked like temples all around them. When he heard footsteps approaching, Solona decided that it would be best if she wasn't seen as she didn't know whether or not these people were friendly. Solona hid in a small opening in a stone pyramid and moments later, several people dressed in dark robes came running by. They were all holding sharp spears and their faces did not look friendly at all. When Solona managed to get a look at them, she was shocked as she realised that these people were the Gravekeeper spirits. Her brother Daylen once used the Gravekeeper deck when he started duelling. Solona thought it was best to remain hidden until the soldiers were gone.

When there were no soldiers in sight, Solona decided that now was her chance, she had to find her friends and get out of here. She decided against calling for them was out of the question as the Gravekeepers will be alerted and learn that she was here. Solona made a run for a small pyramid. She soon found herself at a small set of stairs. She knew that this was a risk as there could be more Gravekeepers hiding on these stairs and there would be no escape this time.

"Solona" the voice of Urthemiel came "I think you should go down these stairs, I feel the presence of your friends down here."

"But what if there are more of those Gravekeepers down here?" Solona asked "If I get caught I may get trapped." Then Solona turned and then she was shocked when she saw that Urthemiel was standing next to her as a small dragon with purple scaled "Urthemiel!" she gasped "You're real!"

"Calm down Solona!" Urthemiel hissed "You might alert the guards. But don't worry about any Gravekeepers down here, I will protect you."

And so Solona listened to Urthemiel and she went down the stairs. The stairs went on and on for what seemed like forever "How deep do these stairs go?" Solona asked herself and eventually, she made it to the bottom of the stairs. But her heart fell when she saw a maze or corridors "Oh man, it's like a maze down here. How am I meant to find my way around here?"

But her thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream "Someone Help!"

Solona gasped when she heard the voice of Neria. "Neria!" Solona yelled and then she ran along the main corridor as fast as she could. She soon found a large door but when she tried to open it, the door was locked. She Solona charged several times into the door which eventually was knocked open. When she looked around the room, she gasped. She could see some of her friends suspended in a large cage that was hanging above a black portal of some kind. Daylen, Neria, Aedan and Theorn were in the cage while Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Banner and Jaden were nowhere to be seen.

"BROTHER!" Solona yelled "NERIA, AEDAN, THEORN! Are you okay!"

"We're all right for now sister" Daylen shouted back

"What happened?" Solona asked

"This is your fault Daylen" Aedan yelled at Daylen as he grabbed his shoulders "If you had stayed with Banner and the others, we wouldn't be like this."

"Enough Aedan!" Theorn hissed "You're not helping."

Neria looked at Solona "Daylen here got worried about you so he went off looking for you. We went after him but then we got knocked out by this strange man in a mask." She said

"Well don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Solona claimed and she went to try and open get the cage down but was then stopped by a loud voice.

"Don't even think about that!" the voice hissed and Solona turned to see a man wearing dark clothes and a dark cape appear and wearing a dark mask and had greyish white hair. "If you do I will drop that cage." The man held out a remote and he pressed a button and the cage dropped slightly causing everyone to jump "That portal is a portal to the Shadow Realm, if that cage falls then your friends souls will be lost to the Shadow Realm.

"All right enough!" Solona yelled "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ah where are my manners, the name is Zero, and the Elder one sends his regards." The man said and everyone gasped

"The Elder One, you're working for the Venatori!" Solona accused

"Ah yes I am." Zero revealed "Now you have something my master wants. So we will Duel, if you win, I will return your friends but if I win, you and that card will be coming with me to the Elder One. And your friends will be sent to the Shadow Realm."

"And what if I refuse?" Solona hissed

"Then I will release the cage and your friends will be lost." Zero smirked causing everyone n the cage to gasp in fear.

"Solona sighed, she had no choice but to Duel, she was glad she brought the Urthemiel card with her "All right then, let's do this." Solona got her Duel disk from her bag that she had brought and put it on and she placed her deck into the deck holder before she activated her Duel Disk. Zero's Duel Disk appeared from his arm in a shadowy form.

" **Duel!"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Zero: 8000**

"You can take the first move" Zero sniggered

"With pleasure!" Solona snapped as she drew her sixth card "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode." A large long yellow scaled dragon with bluish green hair appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "Then I'll throw two cards facedown and call it a turn."

"My move" Zero smirked "since you have 2 spell or trap cards, I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal from my hand." A small man wearing aqua blue armour, sitting on top of some ice appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1000) "Also since I haven't normal summoned yet, I now sacrifice my Frost Vassal in order to bring out his master, Mobius the Frost Monarch" A large armoured warrior with ice white armour and a blue cape appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1000)

"Wait Monarchs?" Solona gasped 'That was the deck my father used when he duelled'

"And now the effect of Modius activates, now two spell or trap cards on the Field are destroyed so say goodbye to your facedowns." Solona gasped as her two facedowns, Damage Condenser and Tyrant Wing shattered. "Now Modius, destroy that Mirage Dragon." Modius sent a flow of frost from his fist which froze Mirage Dragon solid in ice which then shattered and the Ice particles cut Solona as a result which caused her to groan in pain.

 **Solona: 7200  
Zero: 8000**

"Then I will place this card facedown and end my turn." Zero finished oh and your friends aren't safe. There was a scream as the Cage was lowered closer to the portal "Each time you lose life points, that cage will lower closer to the Shadow portal, as soon as you lose, the cage will drop."

"That's not going to happen!" Solona yelled and the she drew her card and smirked at it "I play the spell card Foolish Burial now I can discard my Blue Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard from my deck."

"Why would she do that?" Neria asked

"I think we are about to find out why." Daylen added

"Now I play the quick play spell Silver Wing" Solona added "Now I can special summon 1 dragon type normal monster in my Graveyard and I pick my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The large bluish white scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "Next I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." A large purple scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) "Now Blue Eyes, destroy that Frost Monarch." Blue Eyes sent a blast of blue fire which destroyed the monarch.

 **Solona: 7200  
Zero: 7400**

"And I still have one more attack" Solona added "Now Luster Dragon, attack him directly." Luster dragon fired a blast of purple fire at Zero but he didn't groan in pain despite it being a Shadow Game.

 **Solona: 7200  
Zero: 6500**

"I end my turn there." Solona finished

"Well you summoned a powerful monster" Zero commented "A good move, too bad you won't have him around for long." Zero drew his card and smirked at it "I play Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destroy my facedown card."

"Huh, but why?" Solona asked confused

"I don't get it" Neria said in the cage, "Why would he destroy his own card."

"That facedown must have an effect when it is destroyed" Aedan said

"Your friend is right" Zero smirked "The card was statue of the wicked and when this card is destroyed, I can summon a wicked token." A small serpent like monster with a pyramid on its head appeared on the field "But he won't be around for long, because now I will sacrifice my Wicked Token in order to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch." A large armoured monster with a green helmet, silver shoulder pads and an orange set of greaves with black stripes appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2400 Defence 1000) "And when Zaborg is tribute summoned, I can select one monster on the field and destroy him and the target I pick is your Blue Eyes White Dragon." Solona gasped when her Blue eyes shattered "And now my Zaborg will attack that Luster Dragon." The Thunder Monarch's fists sparkled with lightning and then he sent a huge blast of lightning at Luster Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Solona: 6700  
Zero: 6500**

Solona friends gasped when the cage lowered again "I will end my turn there." Zero finished

"My draw" Solona hissed as she drew her card and she looked at it, "I summon Masked Dragon in defence mode and end my turn." Solona said and the red and white scaled dragon appeared on defence mode (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100)

"My move" Zero said "Zaborg, destroy that Masked Dragon." He ordered and then the Thunder Monarch sent another blast of lightning and destroyed the Masked Dragon.

"You just activated Masked Dragon's special ability" Solona said "Now I can summon 1 dragon monster with 1500 attack points or less and I choose to summon Keeper of the Shrine in attack mode." A small dragon like priest appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100)

"I will end my turn there." Zero finished

"My move." Solona drew her card and smirked "I sacrifice my Keeper of the Shrine to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode."

"Wait Red Eyes?" Neria questioned "But that's a level 7 monster so it requires 2 sacrifices."

"When used for a dragon type monster, Keeper of the Shrine counts as 2 sacrifices." Daylen revealed.

Solona's large black scaled dragon with red eyes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) 'Now I could destroy that Thunder Monarch but that will also destroy red eyes, leaving me defenceless so I guess I will play it safe for now.' "I now play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast" Solona said "This spell deals you damage equal to Red Eye's attack points so go Red Eyes, attack him with Inferno Fire Blast." Red Eyes sent a powerful fireball which engulfed Zero but despite now big the fireball was, the blast didn't hurt him at all.

 **Solona: 6700  
Zero: 4100**

"All right, Solona has taken the lead in this Duel." Neria cheered

"But remember, we still haven't see the full strength of the Monarch cards." Theorn added

"I end my turn." Solona finished.

"Well now it is my move" Zero smirked "And I discard 1 card from my hand to special summon Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal." A red armoured pyro warrior with a blue cape and fire rings from his hands appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1000) "But he won't be around for long because now I will sacrifice him in order to summon his own master, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch. This also activates Berlineth's special ability which means I get to look at your hand and I can banish one card until the end phase." Zero looked at Solona's hand and he smirked "I choose to banish your Polymerisation." Solona's Polymerisation was removed from play but Zero also got to look at Solona's hand. Then the Vassal disappeared into some fiery rings and a new heavier red armoured warrior with flames coming from his hands appeared in the field. (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1000) "And now his special ability activates which allows me to discard one random card in your hand and thanks to Berlineth's special ability, I know where your Lord of D monster is so I choose that card." Zero pointed to Solona's hand where her Lord of D was and Solona was forced to discard him "And there's more, since he was a monster, you take damage equal to that monster's level x100 so now you take 400 points of damage." Solona gasped when Thestalos threw a fireball at her which burnt her, causing her to groan in pain.

 **Solona: 6300  
Zero: 4100**

"Now I will sacrifice my Zaborg by attacking your Red eyes which will destroy both monsters" Zaborg threw a fist of lightning and Red eyes sent a fireball at the Thunder Monarch and both monsters were destroyed. "And now you are wide open so now Thestalos, attack her directly." Zero added and then the Firestorm Monarch sent a wave of fire at Solona and they fire burnt Solona which caused her to scream in pain as she fell to her knees.

 **Solona: 3900  
Zero: 4100**

"SISTER!" Daylen shouted

"Solona!" Aedan, Neria and Theorn yelled as Solona fell to her knees and was breathing hard and then the Cage lowered by a large amount and this caused the four in the cage to be thrown around the cage.

"I end my turn there" Zero smirked "Now make your move. That is unless you give up, after all, it looks like you have no chance of winning."

"Don't listen to him sister!" Daylen shouted "You can't give up, you have to carry on Duelling or else none of us will get out of here."

"Don't worry Daylen, I never give up!" Solona said to Daylen with determination in her voice 'But just how am I going to do that, this Duel just got a whole lot harder. But I have to win, not just for me, but for all my friends.'

Zero laughed "Make your move already" he sniggered

"Fine, here it goes" Solona said as she drew her card "And now I get my Polymerization spell back to my hand. And now I will activate my Card of Sanctity which allows us both to draw until we hold 6 cards." Solona and Zero drew until they had 6 cards "And now I will play Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card, I get my Lord of D back from the graveyard." Solona discarded one of her cards and got her Lord of D back to her hand "And now I will play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Lord of D with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun in attack mode." A long dragon that had a body that looked like a serpent and the body of a man as the head appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1100) "And he has a special ability which allows me to summon 1 dragon type monster from my hand and I choose to summon my Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode." A large blue scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1400)

"Whoa!" Theorn gasped "Two powerful monsters."

"You're not the only one who can bring out powerful monsters Zero," Solona smirked "Luster Dragon #2 attack that Firestorm Monarch." Luster Dragon #2 fired a blue blast at the Firestorm Monarch while the Monarch threw a firestorm. Both monsters were destroyed in the attacks.

"Both monsters were destroyed!" Aedan gasped "But what was the point of that Solona?"

"Because now Zero is wide open for King Dragun to attack him directly, so go attack him directly." Solona smirked and King Dragun sent a blast of fire at Zero who used his arms to defend himself as Zero took another big hit but he didn't scream in pain.

 **Solona: 3900  
Zero: 2700**

"All right, Solona has the lead again." Neria cheered

"But the Duel is not over yet." Daylen noted

"I place one card face down and then I will end my turn there." Solona finished

Zero smirked "You are a good Duellist Solona, I can see why the Elder one has such an interest in you, but you still won't win."

"That waits to be seen" Solona smirked

Zero said nothing and he drew his card and he looked at it "Thanks to you, I now have quite a few good cards in my hand. But for now, I play the continuous spell card, Return of the Monarchs, now when I tribute Summon, I can add one Monarch monster to my hand. And then I will summon Lucius the Shadow Vassal in defence mode." A small black and grey armoured warrior with horns on his head appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 1 Attack 800 Defence 1000) "And then I will throw two cards facedown and then I will end my turn there."

"My turn then." Solona said

"And time to activate my trap card" Zero smirked "I activate my continuous trap card, Escalation of the Monarchs. Since it is your turn, I am allowed to tribute Summon one monster and no I tribute my Shadow Vassal in order to summon Granmarg the Rock Monarch, also since Lucius was sacrificed, I am allowed to look at all set cards on the field and that includes your facedown card." Zero looked at Solona facedown card and saw that it was Mirror Force. Then a large rock monster appeared on the field replacing the small black armoured warrior (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1000) "And you can forget about your Mirror Force as when Granmarg is tribute summoned, I can destroy one set card on the field so now you Mirror Force will be destroyed." The Rock Monarch threw a rock and destroyed Solona's facedown Mirror Force. "And now I can add one Monarch monster to my hand and I choose Erebus the Underworld Monarch. And it is still your move."

"Well I will use the equip spell card Dragon Treasure" Solona said "This increases King Dragun's attack points by 300" (KD 2400-2700) "And now King Dragun, attack that Rock Monarch" Solona ordered and then King Dragun's blast smashed into the Rock Monarch causing the Monarch to shattered.

 **Solona: 3900  
Zero: 2400**

"And I will place one card facedown and end my turn." Solona finished

"My move" Zero smirked and he drew his card "I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation in order to get my Firestorm Monarch back to my hand." Zero discarded one card and got his Firestorm Monarch back to his hand "And then I will play the spell card Tenacity of the Monarchs now by revealing my Firestorm Monarch in my hand, I can add one Monarch spell or trap card in my deck and add it to my hand and I choose the quick play spell card Monarch Stormforth which I will now activate so now I can tribute one of your monsters for a tribute summon so now I will tribute your King Dragun to summon my Firestorm Monarch."

"Sorry but I play my facedown card Diffusion which diffuses my King Dragun back into Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Lord of D in defence mode." The large dragon vanished and was replaced by a dragon priest and long pale purple dragon.

"Well I'll just use your Lord of D instead." Zero chuckled and then Solona's dragon vanished and was replaced on Zero's field with his Firestorm monarch again. "And don't forget, my Return of the Monarch continuous spell is still in effect so now I can add Caius the Shadow Monarch to my hand. And now, my Firestorm Monarch will attack that Divine Dragon." The Firestorm Monarch threw a fireball and destroyed the Divine Dragon. "I will end my turn there, but now I think it is time to show your other friends what has been happening."

"What are you talking about?" Solona demanded

"I mean your spiky brown haired friend with the Red blazer" Zero smirked "I have felt that he has rescued your other friends from the Gravekeepers. Let him see what is happening." Then there was a rumble and the floor began to rise.

"Wait what is happening?" Neria gasped

Then the floor rose and then they were on top of a pyramid "This is the work of the Shadow Games" Zero chuckled "I have made our Duel take place on top of the pyramid in these ruins. Now everyone will see our Duel. I wonder if your friends will see you fail."

"That's not going to happen!" Solona hissed "My draw!" Solona drew her card and she smirked "All right, just the card I needed."

"Whatever it is, it can't save you!" Zero chuckled

"Not even this card" Solona smirked and she revealed the card she drew, her Dragon's Mirror.

"No not that card!" Zero gasped

"I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror which allows me to fuse my Red Eyes, the Divine Dragon Ragnerok, my Luster Dragon #2, my Luster Dragon and my Mirage Dragon in order to summon, my all powerful Five Headed Dragon" Solona's five monsters were removed from play and were fused into Solona's great Five Headed Dragon. (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "It's over Zero, as soon as my Five Headed Dragon destroys your Firestorm Monarch, your life points will go down to Zero."

"Not after I play this, Emergency Provisions" Zero countered "Now I sacrifice my Return of the Monarchs and Escalation of the Monarchs to gain 2000 life points." Zero's two continuous cards turned to yellow balls of light which were absorbed by Zero.

 **Solona: 3900  
Zero: 4400**

"Well my attack still goes through" Solona said and then each of Five Headed Dragon's heads sent a blast which combined into one which destroyed the Firestorm Monarch causing Zero to groan softly.

 **Solona: 3900  
Zero: 1800**

"That will do it for now." Solona finished

"My move" Zero said "I summon Garum the Storm Vassal in defence mode and end my turn." A green armoured man with the wings of a bird appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1000)

"That's it?" Solona questioned "Well Five Headed Dragon, destroy that Storm Vassal." The Storm Vassal was destroyed but Zero was smirking.

"You think you've won, well you haven't yet" Zero chuckled "This Duel is getting more extreme now."

…

Meanwhile, as soon as Jaden Yuki saw Solona's Five Headed Dragon on top of a Pyramid, he quickly ran off to find his other friends.

"Jaden wait up!" Syrus yelled after him

"Oh more running, I hate running!" Chumley complained

"Jaden wait, we can't just run off like that." Alexis shouted

"But that could be Solona Duelling." Jaden countered "I have to make sure she's all right."

"We will go together" Banner said and then they all ran up the stairs of the Pyramid.

It took a while and by the time they reached the top, they were all breathing heavily and taking deep breathes but they were shocked by what they saw. Solona was duelling some kind of masked man with white hair while her brother and other friends were in a cage over a black portal of some kind.

"Solona!" Jaden shouted which got Solona's attention "Are you all right."

"Well I'm fine for now." Solona claimed

"What happened?" Alexis asked

"As soon as we went after Daylen we were attacked by this Shadowy figure" Aedan said "He threw us in this cage and is using us as bait."

"As Solona loses life points, this Cage lowers closer to the portal." Theorn added

"And then we will be sent to the Shadow Realm" Neria said fearfully.

"The Shadow Realm!" Syrus gasped "Oh man, if Solona loses then we will lose some of our friends."

"Relax Syrus, Solona seems to be winning" Chumley said

"Yeah" Jaden agreed when he saw the life points "Solona has more life points and a powerful monster on her field."

Zero laughed "Well that won't be the case after this move" he sneered "I play Foolish Burial which allows me to ditch one card in my deck and send it to the graveyard. Then I play monster reborn to bring that monster back, I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire." A small black armoured warrior surrounded by a black aura appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 800 Defence 1000) "And he has a special ability, you see if I special summon him, I can tribute summon an extra monster as well as doing my normal summon so that's what I will do. I now sacrifice Eidos in order to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch in attack mode." The Underworld squire was engulfed in a bright light and was replaced by a large grey armoured fiend holding a purple ball in between his arms. (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1000) "And he has a special abiliy of his own, you see when he is tribute summoned, I can banish one card on the field and if it is a dark attribute monster, then you lose 1000 life points so since the Five Headed Dragon is your Strongest Monster, I will destroy him and deal you 1000 damage since he is a dark attribute." All of Solona's friends gasped in horror as Caius threw his ball of purple light at Five Headed Dragon and then the Dragon turned to dust and vanished. The Ball's magic also hurt Solona as she lost more life points.

 **Solona: 2900  
Zero: 1800**

"And now it is time for the grand finally!" Zero yelled proudly "I still have an extra summon thanks to my Underworld Squire, I now sacrifice my Shadow Monarch to summon one of the most powerful Monarchs of all. I summon the lord of the Underworld, the king of Darkness. I summon Erebus the Underworld Monarch and I can summon him with one tribute since I sacrificed a tribute summoned monster." A huge black armoured zombie like monster sitting on a throne appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 1000)

Solona's friends gasped

"No!" Alexis yelled

"Yes!" Zero laughed "Now attack the girl directly Erebus!" he ordered as the Underworld Monarch stood up from his throne and then he slashed Solona with his hand. The Slash was so hard that it sent Solona flying backwards with a shrill scream of pain and he landed hard on her back.

 **Solona: 100  
Zero: 1800**

"Solona!" Jaden yelled

"Oh no, one more attack like that and it's over." Alexis added

Then the cage dropped again and came only just above the portal causing Neria to squeal in terror as she held Daylen tight.

"Daylen, I'm so scared now." She squealed

"Don't worry Neria, we're going to be all right." Daylen said

"Don't give up Neria" Theorn added "Solona can win this, a duel is not over until the last card is played."

"Did Jaden teach you that?" Aedan asked

"He sure did" Theorn replied

"Theorn's right Solona" Jaden called "You have to get up, you can' give up."

"Who said anything about giving up?" Solona said as she pushed herself up though she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

"Why countinue?" Zero chuckled "You should just give up now and save the humiliation."

"And let my friends be taken by the Shadow Realm?" Solona hissed "That's not going to happen. I will find a way" 'I just hope I can keep my promise, because this next draw will probably be my last draw, I have to draw something big.' Solona then drew her card "My draw!" Solona looked at her card "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Solona then drew two new cards and her eyes widened at one of them. 'It's my Urthemiel card, this could be what I need to end this Duel, but I need to sacrifice 3 monsters to summon him, and I don't have any' Solona thought and then she looked at her other cards 'Wait, Monster Reborn and my second Silver Wing spell, they can get me the monsters I need.' "I play the spell card Monster Reborn, this allows me to get Keeper of the Shrine back from the graveyard. And then I play my second Silver Wing spell card to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon." Solona's dragon priest and Blue eyed white scaled dragon returned to the field "But they won't be around for long because I will now sacrifice both my monsters and since I am summoning a dragon, Keeper of the Shrine counts as 2 sacrifices meaning I sacrifice 3 so now I call out the ancient god of old."

"Wait, is she about to summon…?" Theorn started but didn't finish

"I think so" Daylen answered as he knew what Theorn was going to say.

"I now summon Urthemiel, Old God of Beauty in attack mode!" Solona yelled and then her God like dragon with purple scales appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 5000 Defence 5000)

"No!" Zero yelled

"That's right, this is the card your master is after" Solona smirked "And there's no need to use her ability since one attack will end this Duel. Now Urthemiel, destroy that Underworld Monarch and the rest of his life points." Urthemiel sent a powerful blast of purple fire from her mouth which engulfed and caused the Underworld Monarch to crumble before exploding causing Zero to scream as he the blast engulfed him.

 **Solona: 100 (Winner)  
Zero: 0000**

"All right!" Syrus cheered

"She won!" Chumley said.

The Shadpw portal closed and then the cage fell and opened causing the four people to roll out of the cage landing in a heap.

"Oh get your foot out of my back!" Aedan growled at Theorn as they untangled themselves.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Jaden asked

"We're fine Jaden" Daylen said "We all are."

"Now we can go back home" Alexis said

Then Daylen noticed Solona walking over to the fallen body of Zero "Hey sister, get away from him, he's dangereous."

"No brother" Solona called back "I have to see if this is really who I think it is" Solona kneeled down to Zero's body and noticed that the white hair had turned Black. Then Solona removed the mask and gasped at what she saw, the man's face was clearly the one that Solona thought it was. "I was right, it was him."

"Solona, what ae you talking about?" Theorn asked when he saw Solona hugging the fallen man "Who is this."

"Brother" Solona said softly as she looked like she was ready to cry "Just look at this man's face, don't you realise who this is?"

Daylen walked over to his sister and then Solona came off the body allowing Daylen to get a good look at the man and then he gasped as well "Wait, it can't be! Is that really him?"

"Yes it must be, it's our father" Solona said and then everyone gasped

"Wait this guy is your father?" Syrus gasped

"He was being controlled by the Venatori" Solona realised "He was captured and brainwashed, that's why he went missing."

Jaden and the rest of his friends watched as Solona and Daylen both picked up the body of their father as they all went back down the stairs of the Pyramid.

...

Later Solona and her friends were with Jaden and the others back near the tomb with the Gravekeeper Chief, Assailant and Descendent. "Well now that all of your friends are here, now you will be able to return to your old world." Solona was carrying her father on her back with help from Daylen.

"Well that sounds good to me" Jaden said cheerfully, so how do we get back?"

"Go to the Gate of the Tomb" The Chief replied "Just as the three lights combine into one so that the veil of Radiance appears before you."

"OK" Jaden said

But then they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and then the group saw many Gravekeeper's Spear Soldiers and Guards charged at them with spears drawn "You fools!" The Chief growled "What are you doing"

"They must be punished!" A spear soldier growled "Either by you or by us!"

"Punish!" All of the soldiers chanted as they started to walk forward

"What the...?" Jaden gasped

"Stop!" The Chief hissed "He has paid for his misdeeds, he has pasted the challenge. His freedom has been earned"

The soldiers didn't listen to him and they continued forward chanting "Punish" causing Neria to gasped in fright and clutch Daylen while Syrus clutched Chumley.

"Jaden!" Alexis gasped and then Jaden covered his eyes, but then there was a flash and the soldiers stopped. Jaden looked to see Gravekeeper's Assailant and Descendent in front of them. Assailant had her daggers drawn and Descendent had his staff pointed at the soldiers. Then Assailant's mask fell and Jaden gasped when he saw her face.

"It's you!" Jaden gasped when he saw that it was the woman who helped him when he first arrived at the tomb.

"Yes, I am Gravekeeper's Assailant" Assailant replied "I'm sorry I fought you back there but I had to obey my chief."

"Hey it's cool" Jaden replied

"Hey Jaden" Syrus called "Don't you think it's rude not to introduce me, I mean us to your friend." Causing Alexis and Solona to groan

"Go find your own Friend" Jaden joked

Then Assailant looked at Jaden "When you return to your own world, please give a message to the owner of the other half of the medallion. Tell him that Yasmin is still in the other world but I haven't forgotten him. And that I believe that one day we will meet again."

"Oh boyfriend" Jaden commented and Alexis groaned

"I knew it" Syrus said sadly.

Then the soldiers stepped forward again and Descendent glared at them "Stand back!" he ordered "He has won the challenge and we must honour our word. We are the keepers of the graves, not the makers."

"If you want to harm any of them, you will have to get through us." Assailant added and then the soldiers grumbled and stepped aside "I would leave while you still can."

"For sure, but how do we leave again?" Jaden asked as he didn't understand how to leave.

"Oh I think a friend will show you the way." Assailant smiled

Then Jaden heard a cooing noise and everyone looked to see Winged Kuriboh appear from Jaden's deck. Then Urthemiel followed and picked up Solona's father Aristide. "Solona, I'll help get your father back and we lead you hope." Urthemiel said and Solona nodded. Then Urthemiel picked up Aristide and Winged Kuriboh flew off.

"He wants us to follow him, come on!" Jaden called ignoring the fact that Syrus was rubbing his eyes, believing that he was just seeing things. And then Jaden ran after Kuriboh and everyone else followed.

...

Soon the whole group were near the Gate of the tomb when the three suns began to combine into one "The light? They're combining!" Jaden yelled "Come on you guys, we've got to hurry." Then Chumley tripped as they came towards the Gate causing him to hurt his knee. "Chumley, are you okay?"

"Old tricycle injury" Chumley claimed as he held his knee and he looked up "Just go on without me, you don't have time to wait." But Urthemiel picked him up and placed him on his back so he could carry him. Then the group arrived at the Gate as the three suns combined into one and then there was the large flash of light again.

...

Jaden slowly opened his eyes and he saw that he was lying next to the ruined pillar with Alexis leaning on his shoulder and all his other friends lying around "Hey guys" he said and he stood up and noticed that all his friends were all asleep "It must have been a hallucination because of all those mouldy sandwiches." But then he noticed the half medallion around his neck "Or not." Then he picked up Winged Kuriboh's card "Well I don't know about you Kuriboh, but something tells me the Shadows will be back." Then he saw Solona and Daylen lying next to their father "And it seems Solona and Daylen have found their father, but those Shadow Duellists that targeted will be back, and I will be waiting for them. Because Solona is my friend. And I protect my friends."

...

Meanwhile back in Domino city, the Elder One was with Livius, Samson and Calpernia.

"Can't you fools do anything right!" The Elder One snarled "This is the fourth time the Venatori have failed to defeat that girl!"

"But Master, we try our best!" Livius begged

"Well it is not good enough" The Elder One hissed "Maybe it is time for a new plan."

"And what do you plan master?" Calpernia asked

"I sense that our Amell girl is about to face a new threat." The Elder One claimed "I think it is time for us to withdraw until our girl has dealt with this new upcoming threat. But when her school year ends, we will come for her."

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's notes: Well here is the Monarch Duel as the appearance of Solona and Daylen's father. He will become a more major character later on and the Venatori won't be appearing again until the spin off story after Season 1. The next chapter will take a while because I plan to rewrite Chapter 14 as I want to have Solona use her old cards of Dragons in Shadow Games so I will be rewriting Solona's Duel with the Elder One before I write the next chapter.**

 **Next time: A new threat appears and our friends are forced to guard the keys to ancient gates to prevent powerful cards from being released.**


	25. Doomsday Duel

Doomsday Duel:

In a cave in a hidden location, a group of dark figures were hiding in the cave as they all listened to the voice of a man who they could not see.

"Our enemies have been tested, our allies are in place, the hour is upon us, it is time to cover the world in shadows" The leader's voice sounded sounding very pleased with himself "Which one of you shall lead us to battle."

"I shall go master" A cold voice said

"And I shall go along as well." Another voice sneered

"Very well" the leader commented "Nightshroud, and Black Soldier, you shall be our first warriors."

Nightshroud wore a dark blazer with a black cloak and point mask that looked like a dragon and a half medallion around his neck and he had long shoulder length brown hair. Black Soldier has short blond hair and he wore a black suit of armour along with a mask that looked like an assassin's mask.

"Thank you master" Nightshroud said

"We shall not fail you." Black Soldier added "The Island's prize will be ours."

...

At Duel Academy Island, there was a loud storm that covered the whole island during the night. In Jaden Yuki's bedroom, Jaden was fast asleep and was sleeping through the storm while his roommates, Syrus and Chumley couldn't sleep. Syrus was awake and hiding under his blanket. Syrus gasped in fright as there was a flash of lightning and a loud boom of thunder. Syrus looked at Jaden in shock "I don't get it Chumley, there's thunder and lightning out there, how can Jaden sleep through a storm like this?"

After another Boom of thunder, Chumley turned to Syrus "Syrus forget about the guy who can't sleep" Chumley cried in fright "Think about the guy who can't hold me."

…

Inside Chancellor Sheppard's office, Sheppard was looking outside his window as he watched the storm, he could feel that something was coming and it was something that was not good. Then he widened his eyes and gasped when he saw what looked like a giant bat shaped hand glider with two figures holding on flying towards the Island "And so it begins, the fight, the war" Sheppard said to himself "And the fate of the world lies in our hands now."

…

Meanwhile, the large bat like object landed and Nightshroud and Black Soldier got off while the bat vanished. "So now we wait" Black Soldier said

"Aye, we wait until we choose who we face." Nightshroud replied and then his half medallion started glowing which Nightshroud noticed and he looked at it "Interesting, it seems that the Gravekeeper has lost another of his challenges. The victor is here on Duel Academy Island. When I find him, if he is a key keeper then he shall be my target."

…

The next morning, Solona and Daylen were in Duel Academy infirmary where their father lay on a bed with an oxygen mask on his face. Chancellor Sheppard had been surprised when the Field trip had returned with Aristide Amell with them and he had been treated by Miss Fontaine and she said that he would need to rest for a while.

"We thought that we might find you here." A voice called and Solona and Daylen turned to see Sereda and Alexis come into the room "You know Banner will want you two in class." It was Alexis who spoke

"I know Alexis" Solona said "But I just can't believe that we have found our father. He has been missing for several years and all this time he had been brainwashed by those Venatori."

"It was a shock to everyone" Sereda replied "But remember that we still have class."

"All right we are coming." Daylen said and then he saw Alexis' look on her face. He knew that she was a little jealous because Solona and Daylen had found their father while her brother was still missing "Don't worry Alexis, I'm sure that we will find your brother soon."

"Yeah" Alexis said sadly "I am hoping so, I miss him."

"Brothers and sisters should always still by each other" Solona said "Me and Daylen always stay by each other."

…

Later, everyone was in class with Solona and Daylen sitting with the Obelisk students at the top of the lecture hall with the Ra students in the middle and the Slifer Students at the bottom. Professor Banner was doing his alchemy experiments again though as usual, Jaden was sleeping through class again and he wore a face mask to make it look like he was still awake. Then Jaden yawned as he woke up and he strenched his arms out "All right, time to get up" he said

"For what?" Syrus asked "For our next class?"

"Of coarse not, I mean it's time to get up for lunch" Jaden said as he pulled out his lunch box and he licked his lips at what was inside "Yum fried shrimp, my favourite."

"Jaden it's not lunch time yet" Kallian said "You could get into trouble for eating in class."

"Yeah but who cares" Jaden smiled which caused Kallian to sigh, when Jaden has made his choice, there was no talking him out of it.

"Hold on a minute there Jaden, it seems that your lunch will have to wait" Banner interrupted "It seems Chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with you."

"A word!" Faren who was sitting next to Kallian gasped "Oh man that is not good."

"What did you do this time Jaden?" Syrus demanded

"I didn't do anything wrong" Jaden replied and then he placed his finger to his chin "Maybe he want to talk to me about something good. Like a reward."

Then there was a laugh and Jaden turned to see Chazz smirking at him. Chazz had improved his attitude since he came back to Duel Academy but he still wasn't happy about being in Slifer Red "No way Jaden! Being called in to see Chancellor Sheppard is not a good thing, you must be is a lot of trouble."

"Actually Chazz he wants to see you as well." Banner said which made Chazz gasped "And several others as well, Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, Solona Amell, Daylen Amell, Aedan Cousland, Theorn Mahariel, Neria Surenna and Sereda Aeducan." Each student Banner called stood up as Banner called their names.

"This can't be good" Jaden said to himself as his face mask fell back over his eyes again.

…

Later after Class, the students Banner called were walking with Banner over to Chancellor Sheppard's office "Professer Banner, we're not going to make a run for it so there is no need to escort us to the Chancellor's office."

"Oh but there is a need Jaden" Banner said "Because Sheppard wants to speak with me as well."

When they arrived at the Chancellor's office, they were all shocked to see Dr Crowler, Professor Dorian and Zane.

"Well look at this" Crowler said with a smile on his face "Look at this convocation of students. Some of the best in the school I see." Then Crowler looked at Jaden "Oh dear. Some things are not like the other. Looks like some people have gotten a bit lost."

"No he's not" Jaden said "Chazz was invited here." Jaden thought that Crowler was talking about Chazz and how he was a bit lost.

Chazz didn't look happy as he knew Jaden was being an idiot again "He means you slacker!" he snapped

"Now children that is enough" Dorian said "I'm sure there must be a reason Chancellor Sheppard wanted to see us all."

…

"Three sacred what cards?" Jaden asked inside Sheppard's office. Chancellor Sheppard has just told them about three secret and ancient spirits inside three cards that were hidden at Duel Academy.

"Beasts" Sheppard spoke as he turned around from the window and he looked at everyone "And due to their colossal power and intense might, these cards were hidden here at Duel Academy."

"Sweet" Jaden said to himself while the others looked a little freaked out "Like hidden under someone's mattress or in a cookie Jar."

"Hey let him finish!" Chazz snapped at him

"I really think we should pay attention" Aedan added

"These cards hold three ancient spirits that were sealed away long ago." Sheppard explained "It is said that if these cards ever see the light of day terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble, light will fade, souls will fall, and our world will be no more."

Alexis, Solona, Sereda and Neria gulped as they listened to what Sheppard said

"So where are these cards?" Jaden asked and it was clear he had no listened to what Sheppard had said "I say we take them out for a spin."

Everyone groaned and Crowler growled at him "Have you been paying attention slacker!" he growled at Jaden

Dorian then looked at Sheppard "If those cards can do that they it sound like no one should possess them."

"True that was why they were hidden." Sheppard said

"So where are these cards then?" Daylen asked "If you called us here to talk about them then we must know where they are hidden."

"Well they are not in a cookie jar." Sheppard laughed "They not far from here, the cards are buried right below you." Everyone gasped at that "You see this school was built in part to protect the spirits of the Sacred Beasts and the ancient Spirit Gates that hold them." Everyone then looked at the Chancellor "So this is why I call you all here. I need your help to protect these Sacred Beast from the widened ones. And I'm afraid two of them are already here. They arrived during last night's storm."

"Of course, that always where dark forces arrive" Bastion muttered

"But who are these wicked ones?" Aedan asked

"They are known only as the Shadow Riders" Sheppard said "They are 12 powerful Duellists who duel in the Shadow games and are determined to open the 12 spirit Gates that seal the Sacred Beasts away. That's why I call on my 12 best students to help." Then Sheppard coughed at Crowler "Well 11 best but I needed 12 so I need your help as well Crowler."

"So what are mine and Banner's role in this?" Dorian asked

"You and professor Banner are to help my students be ready to Duel." Sheppard said

"So how do we protect the Sacred Beasts?" Sereda asked

"You protect the 12 Spirit keys." Sheppard said "Each of the 12 gates can only be unlocked by a spirit gate key which I have here." Sheppard pulled out a small black box and he opened it to reveal 12 small golden keys with black markings on "One for each of you guard."

Everyone looked at the keys "Wait hold on here" Bastion said "If we have the keys, won't that make us targets?"

"If we have these keys, those Shadow Riders will come after us won't they?" Sereda added

Sheppard sighed "It's true" he said "With these key the Shadow Riders will seek you out."

"Wait don't you mean take us out?" Chazz asked

"Those Shadow Riders will do anything to get these keys." Neria added

"Well the Shadow Riders cannot just steal the keys." Sheppard replied "Thankfully for us the keys cannot be simply stolen as they won't open the Spirit Gates. An Ancient Rule says that the keys must be won in a Duel. That's why I gathered the best Duellists here. Of course of any of you don't feel like it and want to back out, then I won't blame you, after all these Shadow Riders play for keeps. So who feels like saving and protecting the world?"

Everyone looked a bit unsure as they were worried about the life staking risks. But Jaden looked excited about this challenge "Count me in." he said as he took a key and placed the key around his neck which was like a necklace "Would you look at that, it's my size."

That got everyone intrigued and Zane chucked a bit "I too accept." He said as he took a key.

Then it was Bastion turn "It would be my honour"

"I don't want you boys having all of the fun." Alexis said as she took a key

"I'm with Alexis" Sereda added as she took a key with Alexis.

"My Templars are ready to help protect the world" Aedan then took his key followed by Daylen

"As are my Mages and spellcasters." Daylen said

"If my brother is involved then so am I" Solona said as she took a key.

"Of couse, there is no way the Chazz will be left out." Chazz sneered as he took a key.

"And I'm ready to save the world" Theorn then took his key which left two left for Neria and Crowler.

"How could I refuse" Crowler replied joyfully "After all, the fate of our very world is at stake. They way of life amd the future of our school. And if I said no then I wouldn't get this lovely piece of jewellery." Crowler then took his key

"Well I glad to see that you're getting involved for the right reasons kind of" Sheppard said.

Neria was the only one who hadn't taken a key and she looked a little unsure about this. Then Dorian approached her "It's okay Neria, if you don't feel like you are up to this then I'll take your place" he offered

"No, I can't be seen as a coward." Neria protested "I'm just a bit worried as these duels could cost us our lives."

"Don't worry Neria, I'll look after you" Daylen said

"Thanks Daylen" Neria said "I accept this challenge" Neria took the last key.

"Well now that all of the keys are taken, we should decide on who should be the first one to Duel." Jaden said "Now I say the strongest should go first so that would be me."

"YOU!" Crowler yelled at him which caused Jaden to fall over "YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLE BE THE BEST!" Then Crowler calmed down "Obviously I should go first, after all I had a PDH in Duelling. If not me then I say Zane or the Amells. After all Zane did beat you and Solona Amell has been in Shadow Games before." Then Crowler got in Jaden's face "That's right Jaden, I know all about that little game you had with Zane and I say little because I learnt that you lost to him in no time at all, how pathetic."

Zane smirked at Jaden while Chazz scowled "Ah forget about both of them" he sneered "I'm clearly the best choice here."

"I don't think so Chazz" Daylen smirked "Jaden has beat you as so had my sister. And since Zane beat Jaden, it is clear that he should be the best choice."

"I don't think it works like that" Solona said

"She's right" Aedan agreed

"Yeah I don't think there is a choice here" Sereda and Theorn agreed

"There is no choice" Sheppard scolded "This isn't a tournament where we choice who goes first. This is war, you could be attacked at any time by your enemy at any place and they could use tricks to make it harder for you. So you all need to be on alert." Everyone looked at Sheppard.

...

Later that night, Jaden was in his room and he had just explained everything to Syrus and Chumley. "So now you have the fate of the world in your hands?" Syrus asked shocked

"That's actually quite scary to be honest" Chumley claimed "That's a big responsibility. What happens if you fail and are defeated?"

"Relax Chumley, I have never lost before, except maybe to Zane." Jaden said cheerfully

"But aren't you even a little bit scared or nervous?" Syrus asked

"Yeah creepy Shadow Riders looking to beat you so they can destroy the entire world" Chumley added "I mean that's pretty intense."

Jaden nodded "And not to mention exhausting" he said and then he gave a loud yawn "Which is why I'm going to bed."

"Wait what!" Syrus gasped "Jaden you can't just go to sleep, what if a shadow rider shows up."

Jaden had laid down on his bed "Well I'm sure that they will wake me up, I just hope that it's not before 10, actually make that 11 so I have time to have a shower."

"Wow Jaden you sure seem chilled" Syrus said

"Hey wait, make that 12 so I can have breakfast too." Jaden then added

"The fate of the world is in your hands so maybe you should skip your breakfast." Syrus said

"Yeah and I'll be happy to watch over it for you" Chumley offered

Jaden laughed "You wish Chumley."

...

Later that night, most of the students were fast asleep. Jaden was asleep on his bed with Syrus and Chumley. Outside on the path towards the Slifer Dorm, three Obelisk Blue girl students were walking towards the red dorm. They were the three Obelisk Blue female key keepers, Alexis, Solona and Sereda.

"Thanks for coming with me you two" Alexis said to Sereda and Solona.

"Well it could be dangerous to be wandering around at night with two Shadow Riders already on the island." Sereda said

"Well if what Sheppard said is true and these Shadow Riders choose who they Duel then they will pick for who they think is weakest first." Alexis said "Jaden is a good Duellist but because of his Slifer Red jacket the Shadow Riders will think he is the weakest. So I've got to warn him."

"Don't worry Alexis, I'm sure that Jaden will be fine" Solona said

"Well it never hurts to be prepared." Sereda added

...

Meanwhile hidden inside the forest at the Slifer Dorm, the Shadow Rider known as Nightshroud looked at his target in the Slifer Dorm and the eyes on his dragon mask glowed red.

Inside the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was fast asleep but he didn't notice a bright light shining outside his room which caused the spirit of Winged Kuriboh to appear and try to warn Jaden.

"Whoa Kuriboh can you keep it down?" Jaden asked but they Kuriboh managed to get Jaden to see the bright light "Whoa what with the light." Then Jaden tried to wake up Syrus and Chumley. "Syrus wake up. Chumley, get up you two you need to see this."

Jaden's room was not the only one that was affected. Nearby in Kallian Tabris' room, the bright light also woke her up from her sleep. "Oh Sera that better not be one of your tricks again!" she growled but then she noticed the light outside "Wait what's going on?" she questioned as she ran out of her room.

Then Alexis, Sereda and Solona all noticed the bright light coming from Jaden's room. "That light! It's from Jaden's room!" Solona yelled

"That must mean that we were right." Sereda added

"The Shadow Riders are going after Jaden first!" Alexis finished "Jaden!" then all three of them ran into Jaden's room and they were followed by Kallian. Then the bright light got brighter and they heard a wicked laugh "What's happening?" Alexis screamed

Then the wicked laugh was heard "The first Duel is happening." Then there was a large flash which caused everyone to cover their eyes.

...

Duel Academy was built on top of a volcanic island and the volcano still had a crater with lava in. Then some kind of floor barrier appeared above the barrier and then Jaden, Solona, Sereda and Alexis appeared on top and they looked around the volcano in shock.

"Where are we?" Alexis asked

"It looks like we are inside the volcano on the island" Solona said

"But how did we get here?" Sereda wondered

"Well we are in one very weird dream" Jaden suggested and he looked over the floor barrier but then jumped back in shock when a dragon made from Lava appeared and shot from the molten lava which caused Alexis, Sereda and Solona to jump back.

"Or a nightmare" Alexis said

"It's neither." A wicked voice replied and then the dragon crashed into the force field and exploded which created a small fire in which the Shadow Rider with the dragon mask walked out letting out a wicked laugh.

"What's going on?" Jaden demanded

"You mean you don't know?" Nightshroud asked

"Call me a slow learner" Jaden replied

"Then call me Nightshroud." Nightshroud said

"Nightshroud?" Jaden questioned

"This must be one of the Shadow Riders that Sheppard said had come to Duel Academy." Solona said

"Yes" Nightshroud replied "And I'll be the one who will be taking that key you have around your neck."

"Wow you guys don't waste much time do you?" Jaden said

Then Nightshroud held up his half medallion that was around his neck and shining while Jaden's half was shining as well. "Nice Medallion, the Gravekeeper must be getting sloppy. But if you think you will beat me as easy as you beat him, you've got another thing coming. I'll get that key one way or another and I'll get it now. Oh and just to make sure of that, I've brought some friends along."

"What does that mean?" Jaden questioned

"Does he mean the other Shadow Rider that Sheppard said had arrived as well?" Sereda asked and then they all ducked as another Lava dragon appeared

"They are here" Nightshroud laughed, "Say hello to Syrus, Chumley and Kallian."

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped

"Jaden!" came the shout from Syrus

"Help us!" Chumley added

"Please get us out of this thing!" Kallian shouted

Jaden, Alexis, Solona and Sereda all turned to see a large blue orb like the barrier they were standing on. Syrus, Chumley and Kallian were inside the orb and they were whimpering in terror.

"NO!" Jaden shouted

"Hold on!" Alexis added

"That's not fair!" Solona shouted at Nightshroud "You are using our friends against us!"

Sereda looked at her "Remember what Sheppard said, these Shadow Riders will do anything to win."

Nightshroud laughed "Looks like your friends are in hot water. Or should I say, hot molten lava. But then, such is the nature of a Shadow Game Key keeper."

"Shadow Game?" Jaden questioned "Look I'm not afraid to duel you but let them go."

"I don't think so" Nightshroud laughed "After all I need them to ensure a speedy match" he said "And let's just say, that protection orb they're in, well let's just say that it's not built to last. Oh and I'm afraid that there is more too." Nightshroud held up a blank card that was surrounded by a black aura of shadows "For you also, there is something else at stake here. Which is your soul, when you lose this duel, your soul will be sealed in this card. Of course if I lose then my soul will be sealed. But listen, me lose, well that's not going to happen."

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, he strapped on his Duel disk "All right, get your game on!" He hissed

"Jaden wait, you can't agree to this Duel" Alexis shouted

"Tell that to Syrus, Chumley and Kallian." Jaden countered "They're about to become meatballs in a lava stew. And I'm not going let that happen to them or us. Besides, this is not my first Shadow Game, I just hope it doesn't hurt as bad as the others." Jaden remembered his Duel with the Gravekeeper's chief and the spirit of Jinzo. "All right then Shadow Rider, you want a Duel, you've got it."

"Good luck Jay" Syrus whimpered

"And just let us know if we can help" Chumley added

"Just focus on wining this Duel and getting us out of here." Kallian added

"Don't worry Kallian, I have all the help I need right here in my deck." Jaden said as he and Nightshroud activated their Duel disks. "All right let's throw down."

" **Duel!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Nightshroud: 8000**

"I'll take the first move key keeper" Nightshroud sneered as he drew his card "And I summon Troop Dragon in defence mode." A small green dragon in armour and holding a sword and shield appeared kneeling down (Level 2 Attack 700 Defence 800) "And I'll play one card facedown and then end my turn."

"All right, my turn" Jaden said as he drew his card and he looked at it "I summon my dragonslayer, Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode." A dark skinned warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600) "And now Wildheart is going to attack your troop Dragon. Show him that that sword of yours isn't for show, attack!" Wildheart charged at troop dragon and he slashed his sword which caused the Troop Dragon to shatter.

But Nightshroud laughed "You know there is something I forgot to mention, the Troop Dragon's special ability. When he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon another one from my deck in defence mode." He sneered as a second Troop Dragon appeared.

"So that's why he's called Troop Dragon" Jaden sighed "I end my turn"

"My turn" Nightshroud sneered "And now I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, in order to summon back my first Troop Dragon" Nightshroud's first Dragon appeared on the field so now he had two dragons "But he won't be around for long because now I will sacrifice my Troop Dragons in order to summon..."

"Summon what?" Alexis questioned

"Oh boy" Jaden sighed

"... The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Nightshroud finished

"Uh oh, it looks like this Shadow Rider uses a Red Eyes deck" Solona said

"Is that bad?" Sereda asked

"There are support cards for the Red Eyes which I've haven't seen yet." Solona explained

A large dragon emerged from the fire near the orb where Syrus, Chumley and Kallian were which caused the three Slifers to jump back in shock "It's cool you two, the wall is still holding." Chumley said and the he leant his hands against the barrier but then his hand went right though the barrier which caused him to fall backwards "Though it's a smaller piece."

"It's disappearing!" Syrus gasped

"So that what he meant by this orb's not built to last." Kallian added in fright.

Then the flaming dragon exploded onto the barrier and a huge black scaled dragon with red eyes that glowed red with hatred and anger appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) Jaden gasped in fear at the attack points "Now Red Eyes, attack Wildheart with Inferno Fire Blast!" Nightshroud ordered and then Red Eyes sent a powerful blast of red fire which exploded and engulfed Wildheart who groaned in pain before shattering. The explosion threw Jaden back.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted

"That hurt" Jaden moaned as his life points lowered

 **Jaden: 7100  
Nightshroud: 8000**

"That's the nature of the Shadow Game" Nightshroud laughed "I end my turn"

"My turn" Jaden drew his card and smiled at it "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in attack mode." The small blue man with water pistols appeared in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he is the only monster on my field, I can draw two more cards." Jaden drew his next two cards "Next I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman in my hand with Bubbleman on my field in order of summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in defence mode." A large grey hero mad of mud balls with Bubbleman's face appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 6 Attack 1900 Defence 3000) "And then I will end my turn by throwing one card facedown."

"My move" Nightshroud sneered "If you think my Red Eyes was tough; well I have another thing that's even tougher. I'll start by playing the spell card Red Eyes Insight. Now by sending one Red Eyes monster from my hand or deck to the grave, I can add one Red Eyes spell or trap card to my hand. So I will send my Red Eyes Wyvern from my deck to the graveyard to add Red Eyes Fusion to my hand. And now I will activate it, Red Eyes Fusion."

"Wait, what does that do?" Jaden asked

"It works like your Polymerisation key keeper" Nightshroud sneered "Only it allows me to fuse monsters from my hand, deck or field so now I will fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon with Meteor Dragon in my deck. These two monsters together will create the powerful Meteor Black Dragon." Nightshroud laughed as he Red Eyes Vanished and then a new Flame from the lava appeared which landed on the field creating a large dragon had from Lava and still had molten lava dripping from its body (Level 8 Attack 3500 Defence 2000)

"Oh no!" Sereda cried "Now he has a monster with more attack points than Jaden's Mudballman."

Nightshroud laughed "Well I could destroy that pathetic Mud ball but I have something else in mind. Now this monster's attack is an actual card. I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast"

"Wait, I thought Red Eyes Black Dragon has to be on the field in order to use that." Solona countered

Nightshroud laughed "Any fusion monster summoned with Red Eyes Fusion is named Red Eyes Black Dragon." He laughed "Now prepare for a world of pain, Meteor Black Dragon, attack Jaden's Life points directly." Meteor Black Dragon created a ball made from Lava and then threw it at Jaden causing the ball to explode and Jaden yelled in pain from the burns.

 **Jaden: 3600  
Nightshroud: 8000**

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped

"Jaden's life points have gone down by more than half!" Chumley added

"If Jaden doesn't do something soon, then he will lose." Sereda said

"At least that Shadow Rider can no longer attack since Inferno Fire Blast prevents his monster from attacking." Solona said

"Well I will end my turn there." Nightshroud said

"All right, my turn" Jaden said 'and from the rate that orb is disappearing, this may be my last chance to save my friend' Jaden then drew his card 'and the world' Jaden then looked at his card "All right Nightshroud, I play my facedown card, Diffusion, which separates my Mudballman back into Clayman and Bubbleman." The Mudball vanished and was replaced with the two Heroes that made him up. "And now I play the spell card Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Which I will now use to fuse Clayman with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon, Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode." Jaden grey armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600)

"All right, that's one of Jaden's best monsters." Alexis cheered

"Too bad you've made a big mistake" Nightshroud mocked "You Armoured Hero doesn't have enough attack points to destroy my Dragon."

"Oh yes he does" Jaden smirked "Because when Gaia is fusion summoned, his ability halves the attack points of one of your monsters and adds those attack points to my Gaia so now your Meteor Black Dragon gets weaker." Nightshroud gasped as his dragon get weaker and Gaia got stronger. (MBD Attack 3500-1750) (EHG Attack: 2200-3950) "But before I attack I will sacrifice Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Necroshade in attack mode." Bubbleman was replaced with a monster with Red Scales which looked more like a fiend (Level 5 Attack 1600 Defence 1800) "Now Gaia, destroy that dragon." Jaden ordered and then Gaia threw a large fist at the Meteor Black Dragon and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3600  
Nightshroud: 5800**

"And I'm not done yet" Jaden added "My Necroshade still hasn't attacked yet so now Necroshade, attack him directly." Necroshade then punched Nightshroud in the chest which caused him to flinch a bit."

 **Jaden: 3600  
Nightshroud: 4200**

"Now our life points are nearly the same again." Jaden cheered

"All right, Jaden managed to get back into the game" Chumley cheered but his hand went out of the hole in the orb so he felt the heat from the Volcano which caused him to pull back his hand "OW, Hot."

"Jaden better hurry" Kallian gasped "This Orb may not last much longer."

"You just got lucky this turn." Nightshroud growled

"Hey I make my own luck" Jaden replied "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Gaia's attack points then returned to normal (EHG Attack 3950-2200)

"Well now it's my move" Nightshroud added "And I play the spell card Dark Dragon Ritual."

"Dark Dragon Ritual?" Jaden questioned

"Uh oh, that's got to be a ritual monster" Alexis said, her deck had ritual monsters in her deck.

"Now I discard my Red Eyes Retro Dragon from my hand in order to Ritual Summon, my Paladin of Dark Dragon." Nightshroud added and then a dark armoured warrior on s black dragon appeared on the field (Ritual Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1200) "And now Paladin, destroy that Necroshade." He ordered and the dragon flew towards Necroshade and the warrior of the Dragon's back impaled Necroshade through the chest and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Nightshroud: 4200**

"Well I play my facedown card, Hero Signal" Jaden said as soon as his Necroshade was destroyed "Now since you destroyed a Hero Monster, I can summon another one from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Heat." Jaden's small red and yellow warrior with a flaming aura appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And Heat's special ability allows him to gain an extra 200 attack points for every Hero on my field so with two Heroes on my field, that's an extra 400 attack points." (EHH Attack 1600-2000)

"Well now I end my turn which activates the effect of my Red Eyes Wyvern that's in my graveyard. Now since I didn't normal summon as Ritual summoning counts as a special summon, now I can remove my Wyvern from play which allows me to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon in my graveyard." Nightshroud said and his large Black Dragon returned to the field as his turn ended.

"Oh man, and my Gaia's effect only activates on the turn he is summoned." Jaden said "My draw." Jaden looked at his card, "I switch my Heat into defence mode and then I will summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defence mode." A red and white armoured warrior woman with flaming red hair and flaming aura appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1000) "And now Gaia will destroy that Paladin." Gaia threw a fist and destroyed the Paladin.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Nightshroud: 3900**

"I now end my turn which activates my Lady Heat's special ability. Now I deal 200 points of damage for every Elemental Hero in my field so with three on the field, you take 600 damage." Jaden added and then Lady Heat threw a fireball at Nightshroud which caused him to cover his face.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Nightshroud: 3300**

"It's your move" Jaden finished

"Well you may have some defence but you won't have that around for long." Nightshroud sneered "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode." A long serpent like dragon with yellow scales and bluish green hair appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "Next I equip my Red Eyes with Dragon Treasure which gives him an extra 300 attack points" (REBD Attack 2400-2700) "And now Red Eyes, destroy that Gaia. Inferno Fire Blast." Jaden's Gaia was destroyed by a blast from Red Eyes "And now Mirage Dragon will destroy that Lady Heat, and you know what that means, no more hits from her ability." Mirage Dragon sent a blue blast which destroyed Lady Heat and leaving Jaden with only one monster. "That will do it for my turn."

"Fine then." Jaden said as he drew his card "I play the spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive, now I can get Elemental Hero Clayman back to my hand." Clayman returned to his hand "And now I will play the spell card Fusion Gate. Now I don't need to fuse using Polymerization, so I will fuse Elemental Hero Heat on my field with Clayman in my hand in order to summon, Elemental Hero Nova Master." A red armoured warrior with spikes on his armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100) "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Dragon's Treasure." A typhoon appeared and destroyed Nightshroud's equip spell which caused Red Eye's attack points to return to normal (REBD Attack 2700-2400) "Also since Necroshade is in my graveyard, I can summon an Elemental Hero without a sacrifice. So I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge." The golden armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 1800) "And now Bladedge, destroy that Red Eyes with Slice and Dice Attack." Bladedge swung the blades on his arms and slice through Red Eyes and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Nightshroud: 3100**

"And also my Nova Master will destroy that Mirage Dragon." Jaden added and then Nova Master threw a fiery fist and destroyed Mirage Dragon.

 **Jaden: 3300  
Nightshroud: 2100**

"And when Nova Master destroys a monster, I can draw one card." Jaden finished "And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown.

"Luck that was just luck!" Nightshroud growled

"All right, Jaden is now winning" Syrus cheered as he, Chumley and Kallian leant forward only to start falling through as more of the orb disappeared. They screamed as they fell backwards.

"Jaden hurry!" Kallian yelled "I don't how much longer this orb will last."

"Jaden that orb is disappearing fast!" Alexis yelled

"Chum, if we don't make it, know that you've been a good friend." Syrus said sadly

"Don't worry you three" Jaden shouted "It's going to be all right. I'll get you out of there."

"Well it doesn't look like you will." Nightshroud laughed as he drew his card "I play the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Then I will play the spell card Monster Reincarnation which allows me to get my Red Eyes Black Dragon back to my hand." The Red Eyes returned to Nightshroud's hand "And now it is time to bring out the monster that will spell your doom."

"I don't like the sound of that" Sereda said

"Oh boy" Jaden complained

"I now summon Red Eyes Black Chick." Nightshroud said and then the barrier opened to bring out a large red Egg appeared from the Lava and then a small black dragon hatched from it. (Level 1 Attack 800 Defence 500)

"That's it, that's your big card?" Jaden asked

"This is not good!" Solona yelled and Jaden looked at her confused "Remember Chick's special ability?"

Jaden then remembered that Red Eyes Black Chick had a special ability and Nightshroud had the right card in his hand to activate his effect. "Oh yeah"

Nightshroud laughed "Now I use Chick's special ability. Now by sacrificing him, I can summon out his daddy, the Red Eyes Black Dragon." The Egg expanded and exploded to reveal the now fully grown red eyes.

"Oh man, he keeps bringing him back." Syrus complained

"At least that Dragon is weaker than Jaden's Heroes" Chumley added

Kallian sighed remembering that Red Eyes was still weaker that Nova Master and Bladedge.

"Actually that is a lie." Nightshroud added and everyone looked at him condused "Red Eyes is powerful but he can get bigger. A lot bigger. Red Eyes, I now sacrifice you in order to summon the powerful Red Eyes Darkness Dragon." Red Eyes flew into the lava and emerged as a new dragon that was bigger with red and orange markings on its body and his wings could separate (Level 9 Attack 2400 Defence 2000) "And now the molten ashes of my fallen dragon have their uses. Now my Darkness Dragon gains 300 Attack points for every Dragon in the graveyard." Jaden gasped as small fiery forms of dragons appeared and since Nightshroud had 7 in his graveyard so that was an extra 2100 attack points (REDD Attack 2400-4500)

"4500 Attack points?" Alexis gasped

"Yes now watch them in action!" Nightshroud shouted "With my Darkness Dragon on my field, this Duel just got much harder. Face it key keeper, this Duel will be over soon. And your key, your friends your soul, they will all be mine soon! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy that Nova Master with Inferno Dark Fire!" Red Eyes Darkness Dragon sent a blast of black fire which exploded into Nova master and destroyed him. Jaden was thrown back in the explosion.

 **Jaden: 1400  
Nightshroud: 2100**

"Relax, this duel will be over soon." Nightshroud mocked

"It will be soon!" Jaden hissed "And I'll be winning this Duel." 'I just hope, that I can win this Duel because if I don't then it will be over for me."

…

Meanwhile, all of the other Key keepers were all experiencing something with their Spirit keys. Zane was standing at the Lighthouse with his Spirit Key around his neck. But he could feel the Spirit key shaking around his neck, like it was trying to signal something. "The Spirit key" Zane said to himself, "it's shaking, like it's trying to tell me something. It seems to be sensing a Duel or a Shadow Rider. And he is close by."

…

Over at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion was sitting at his deck with his spirit key around his neck. He was trying to come up with a strategic to help him defeat the Shadow Riders. Then he noticed his spirit key "The Spirit Key, it's shaking."

Theorn and Neria were looking at their decks and they also noticed their keys shaking. "Our keys" Neria said as she felt her key shaking

"It looks like they are trying to warn us of something." Theorn finished. Unknown to both of them, there was another figure outside spying of them.

…

Over at the Slifer Dorm, Chazz was lying in his bed in his new Slifer Red room trying to get some sleep. Though his new spirit partner, Ojama Yellow was distracting him by dancing in front of him. "Stop dancing already!" he growled "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry boss" Yellow Apologized "I'm just trying to keep up with that spirit key."

Chazz then angrily shot up and swatted Yellow away "Actually, what is that trembling?" he asked himself and then he noticed his Spite key was shaking.

…

At the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Dr Crowler was fast asleep in his room with a sleep mask on his face and his key was on top of his blanket so he did not feel the key shaking. However, Aedan and Daylen were in the Obelisk Common room trying to come up with a plan but Daylen noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Aedan, do you feel that?" he asked "Our Spirit keys are shaking about."

…

Meanwhile, Sheppard was in his room as he covered his face with his hands "What were you thinking Sheppard?" he asked himself "Placing your students in danger like that? Getting them involved in a battle with such high stakes But then again, there was no choice, after all the world needs protecting and there were no other options. After all if those Shadow Riders get hold of those three sacred Beast cards, they will be destroyed no matter what. We all will."

…

Back at the Volcano, Jaden drew his next card as he started his next move. "All right Nightshroud, I'll switch Bladedge to defence mode and then I'll summon Wroughtweiler in defence mode." A small mechanical dog appeared on the field kneeling down (Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And finally I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Nightshroud sneered "And I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode." A blue and white Dragon appeared on the field with a spiky nose and sharp wings (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 0) "And don't think I'm falling for your tricks Jaden. You have two facedowns so it must be a trap. So I'll eliminate the trap with this spell card, Heavy Storm. Now all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed." A large tornado appeared and destroyed the Fusion Gate Field spell and Jaden's facedowns which were Call of the haunted and Drainage Shield "Now with that out of the way, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy Bladedge with Inferno Dark Fire." Bladedge was destroyed by Darkness Dragon's blast. "Now Spear Dragon, destroy that mechanical dog." Spear Dragon swooped down and speared right through Wroughtweiler and destroyed him.

"Whoops, now you've activated Wroughtweiler's special ability which allows me to get Polymerization and Elemental Hero Wildheart back from the grave and into my hand." Jaden smirked but then his eyes widened and then he felt something spear right through him and he fell to his knees and he held his chest "Wait what was that?"

 **Jaden: 700  
Nightshroud: 2100**

"That key keeper was Spear Dragon's special ability" Nightshroud replied "When he attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference is added to you as damage, although Spear Dragon must switch into defence mode." Spear Dragon then knelt down "Oh and I still have one last trick to play. I play the spell card Hinotama which deals 500 points of damage to you." A large fireball was thrown at Jaden which exploded. Jaden screamed in pain as the fireball exploded and when the smoke cleared, Jaden was lying on his stomach.

 **Jaden: 200  
Nightshroud: 2100**

"It's your move" Nightshroud laughed "That is if you have any strength left to move."

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled

"Oh no" Syrus wailed

"Jaden!" Chumley added

"Get up!" Kallian shouted

By now, Alexis had finally had enough of this "Enough, this duel is over!" she yelled

"Alexis wait; you can't interfere with a Shadow Duel!" Solona yelled

"Says who?" Nightshroud demanded at Alexis' question

"Says me and this" Alexis shouted and she showed off her Spirit key "I have a Spirit Gate key too. So let my friends go and duel me instead and have my soul either way."

"Alexis no!" Sereda yelled "Sacrificing yourself won't help us!"

Nightshroud looked at Alexis "I know you" he said quietly to himself

"You can't lose" Alexis added "So let them go and deal with me."

"No!" Jaden shouted as he managed to push himself up "I won't let you Alexis. Besides, I'm just about to win this."

"He delirious" Alexis said "Jaden you barely have any life points left."

"I know but a duel is not over until the last card is play." Jaden said "And now I'm about to get my game on" Jaden then drew his card "I summon Wildheart back to the field" Elemental Hero Wildheart returned to Jaden's field "And now I play the spell card Wild Half. Since Wildheart is on the field, I can half the original attack points of one of your monsters and it summons a token monster." Red Eyes Darkness dragon then split into two small dragons (Attack 3300)

"But because of those Dragons in Nightshroud's graveyard, they still have 3300 attack points." Solona said

"I hope Jaden knows what he is doing" Sereda added

"Next I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we hold 6 cards." Both Jaden and Nightshroud drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. "Too bad you won't get a chance to use yours" Jaden smirked "Now I play Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card, I can add Bladedge back to my hand." Jaden added and Bladedge returned to Jaden's hand "Next I use Polymerization to fuse Wildheart on my field with Bladedge in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Wildedge." A warrior who looked like Wildheart wearing Bladedge's armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2300)

"So what, that card doesn't have the attack points to destroy my Darkness Dragons" Nightshroud laughed

"Watch what you say" Jaden said "Because Skyscraper will give Wildedge those attack points." Jaden then activated his field spell which caused a large city to appear from the lava "Now when my Heroes battle a monster with more attack points, they gain an extra 1000 attack points. Also Wildedge can attack all of your monsters. Now go Wildedge, destroy all of Nightshroud's monsters." Wildedge sent two sharp spikes from his glove which destroyed both the Darkness Dragons and then Wildedge swung his sword and destroyed Spear Dragon."

 **Jaden: 200  
Nightshroud: 1500**

"Well I still have life points!" Nightshroud hissed

"Well I still have one card to play, I now use." Jaden smirked "I play the spell card Diffusion which splits Wildedge back into Bladedge and Wildheart" Nightshroud gasped when Jaden had two more monsters on his field "Now Bladedge, end this Duel, attack Nightshroud directly with Slice and Dice attack." Bladedge sliced Nightshroud with the sharp edges of his armour.

 **Jaden: 200 (Winner)  
Nightshroud: 0000**

"No!" Nightshroud yelled as he fell to his knees and then a pillar of fire surrounded him. More pillars appeared and Jaden fell to his knees.

"JADEN!" Solona, Alexis and Sereda yelled as they ran towards them but then the fire engulfed them and there was a bright flash which forced them to cover their eyes.

...

Outside on the volcano, there were several small flashes and everyone in the volcano was no on the mountain slope of the volcano.

"What the?" Chumley questioned

"We're alive" Syrus gasped

"We made it out" Kallian added

Nearby, Alexis and Solona managed to push themselves up while Sereda was already up.

"He did it" Sereda said

"Jaden did it" Alexis agreed

"He beat the first Shadow rider" Solona finished

Then they all gasped when they saw Jaden lying nearby and not moving.

"Oh no!" Syrus shouted as they all ran over to Jaden's body "Jaden wake up, please wake up. You can't leave us like this."

"He's fine Syrus." Sereda said

"Yeah he just needs some rest after that Duel." Solona added

"He'll be all right" Alexis agreed and then he saw the card lying next to him "Which is more than what I can say for Nightshroud." Alexis picked up the card and looked at it to see that the card now had a shadowy background with chains and Nightshroud's mask "At least we will be safe from him now." Alexis then saw the body of the Shadow Rider and she walked over to it. Then she saw the body move and open his eyes to look at her.

"Alexis?" the person said softly and then closed his eyes again.

Alexis gasped when she realised who this Shadow Rider really was. "It can't be!"

"Jaden hold on we're coming!" a voice shouted and Solona, Sereda, Kallian, Syrus and Chumley all turned to see Bastion, Daylen, Theorn, Neria , Aedan, Chazz and Zane running towards them.

"What happened?" Chazz demanded

"One of the Shadow Riders challenged Jaden to a Duel." Syrus explained.

"Are you all right?" Daylen asked

"We're fine brother" Solona answered

"They're all just need some rest." Neria said

"We all felt something was wrong as our Spirit keys started shaking and they guided us here." Theorn claimed "It seems like the keys are connected and can sense when one of the key keepers is in trouble."

"So is that the Shadow Rider?" Zane asked and then he and Aedan walked over to the body of the fallen Shadow Rider where they saw Alexis in tears and holding the body of the Shadow Rider.

"Alexis?" Aedan asked when he saw her crying "Are you all right?"

"It's him" Alexis sobbed "It's really him. I've found him. I don't understand how but it's really him. I thought I lost him but he's back."

"What are you talking about Alexis?" Zane asked

"Look at his face Zane" Alexis said "It's my brother."

Zane and Aedan gasped when they saw the Shadow Rider's face when the mask was removed to show a older boy with long brown hair "Atticus?" Zane gasped

"It's wasn't him before, but that card took whatever was holding him." Alexis sobbed "He's back now."

Aedan looked at the others as they walked over with Chumley carrying Jaden on his back "If this is what happens when you win a duel against these Shadow Riders, then losing will be much worse. The sun may be rising now, but night will come again and when it does, we must be ready." He said

"And don't forget what Sheppard said" Solona added "This is only the first Shadow Rider."

"And there is still one more on the Island" Sereda added "When that Rider comes, we must watch out because he could target any one of us."

They all watched as the sun began rising on the horizon.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Author notes: Well now we are onto the main bit of season 1. The Shadow Riders and I took Banner away as a key keeper and have 12 Spirit keys. The next chapter may take a while because I'm planning to start two new fanfiction stories and I also need to look at the deck to plan the next duel with the second Shadow Rider. I also hope to get the next chapter of Rise of the Divines done by the end of this month.**

 **Next time: The second Shadow Rider strikes and on duellist must put up a big fight for their life.**


	26. Knight in Black Armour

**Knight in Black armour:**

Jaden was lying in a hospital bed in Duel Academy infirmary. He along with the Shadow Rider he faced which was revealed to be Alexis' long lost brother Atticus Rhodes were both unconscious along with Solona's father Aristide Amell. Both Atticus and Aristide had oxygen masks on their faces while Jaden just slept. Alexis was relieved that her brother was back but also concerned about how he was a Shadow Rider and she had no idea about how that happened. When Atticus woke, Alexis had many questions for him.

All of the remaining key keepers along with Kallian, Chumley and Syrus were in the infirmary along with Jaden. Alexis was sitting next to her brother while Solona and Daylen sat by their father. Everyone else was beside Jaden.

"Will he be okay Miss Fontaine?" Syrus asked the school nurse.

"I'm sure Jaden will be all right" Miss Fontaine replied "All he needs is a good rest but he will wake up."

"After what he went through, I don't blame him" Sereda said

Chazz looked at Jaden "I may have been a jerk before." He said "But now I can see why we must be careful"

"That was just one Shadow rider" Bastion said

"And the first" Theorn finished "so there are 11 more Shadow Riders"

"And Sheppard said that there was one still on the Island." Neria finished

"I still don't understand how Atticus Rhodes became a Shadow Rider" Aedan added

Daylen looked at Aedan and then to the body of Atticus "Maybe the other Shadow Riders captured him" he suggested "Like the Venatori did with mine and Solona's father."

"Maybe Daylen's right." Alexis said as she looked at Daylen "But right now we have to be alert, with another Shadow Rider out there any one of us could be caught and we all must be there to support each other."

"But what happens if this other Shadow Rider takes someone else hostage like that first one did?" Kallian asked

"Well I have a way to solve that problem" a voice called and everyone turned to see Professor Dorian enter the Infirmary

"Professor Dorian?" Solona said "So what are we going to so."

"I need to give everyone their PDAs" Dorian said

All of the key keepers handed Dorian their PDAs while Syrus gave him Jaden's PDA. Dorian then reset them all "I have connected all of these PDAs together" he said "Now when one of you encounters a Shadow Rider, just send a message and all of the Key Keepers will get that Shadow Duellists location. But I warn you, this is a very important mission so don't just send a message as a joke otherwise that person can spend time in detention. Now you should leave Jaden, Atticus and Aristide to get some rest and then head over to class."

...

Meanwhile, balancing on a tree and out of sight, Black Soldier, the second Shadow Rider was watching the other Key keepers with interest. "Well I think I know who my target will be." He said to himself "I will take out the weakest link first. Since that Red Blazer boy is not an option, I'll take out the next weakest link." Black Soldier stared at Neria "You girl with the yellow Blazer, you shall be my target." He then smirked as he went off to prepare his plan.

...

Later that day after Classes had finished, all of the students returned to their Dorm rooms. Neria, Theorn and Bastion were sitting in the Ra Yellow Canteen as they discussed their plans.

"Well I've been coming up with new Duelling tactics for these Shadow Games" Bastion said to the other two Ra Yellow students "That way I can help come up with a trick to defeat whatever comes at me."

"My Dalish Monsters are ready for a fight" Theorn added "And my Varterral is ready to perform his duty"

"And my Lightsworns are ready as well" Neria added "And Judgement Dragon is ready to give justice."

"Well if a Shadow Rider Shows up, we will be ready" Bastion said.

Then there was a loud clang and the three Ra Yellow Students turned to see that it was just a tree outside banging against the window in the heavy wing "It was just a tree" Theorn said "Although we seem to be getting a lot of heavy wind."

"Do you think there is a Shadow Rider nearby?" Neria asked

"Well last time our Spirit keys started shaking and I don't feel anything shaking" Theorn stated.

But then Neria's key started shaking and she looked at it "My key? It's shaking."

"Then it seems that our Shadow Rider is nearby" Bastion finished and then there was a bright light which caused the three students to cover their eyes. "He must be outside" Bastion said and then the three of them stood from their seats and they went outside to see what was going on.

When they got outside, they did see a stranger standing in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm. But this stranger was dressed in some kind of suit of black armour and he had short blond hair and his face was covered with a mask "Hey, who are you?" Theorn demanded

The stranger laughed "Oh yeah where are my manners?" he laughed "The name is Black Soldier"

"Black Soldier?" Neria asked

"What kind of a name is that?" Theorn said

Black Soldier laughed "Well I have come for the spirit keys. I'm one of the Seven Shadow Riders."

"This is the second Shadow Rider that came with Nightshroud" Neria exclaimed

"Yes and I must warn you, your little friend Jaden had a hard time in his Duel with my Companion Nightshroud" Black Soldier laughed "And I warn you, I will be harder to defeat."

"And why is that?" Theorn demanded

"Because I have this card." Black Soldier smirked and he showed the three Ra students a blue coloured card. The three of them gasped when they saw that it was a soldier dressed in black armour.

"Wait is that?" Neria started

"Black Luster Soldier" Bastion finished "One of the most powerful Monsters ever made?"

Black soldier laughed "Yes and one of you will have to face him in our Duel" he said and he placed the card into his deck and activated his academy Duel Disk.

"Well I'm not afraid so I'll duel you" Theorn stated

"No you won't" Black Soldier laughed "We shadow Rider choose who we duel and I pick the girl to be first."

"Me?" Neria questioned

"Yes you" Black Soldier laughed "You will be my first opponent."

"Hey, leave Neria alone" Theorn hissed

"Relax Theorn" Neria stated and then she glared at Black Soldier and she activated her Duel disk "All right Black Soldier, I'm ready to Duel."

Black Soldier laughed "Of course, but there is one more thing" he said and he help up a plane wooden soldier "If you lose, not only does your spirit key belong to me, but your soul will be transferred into this wooden soldier and will become part of my Soldier army."

"You want her soul as well!" Bastion gasped

"Yes, we Shadow Riders play for keeps" Black Soldier laughed "Now let's Duel."

"Neria wait, you can't Duel!" Theorn shouted "If you lose you will lose your soul"

"There's no choice Theorn" Neria said "I've already accepted this challenge and there is no backing down. Beside this is my duty as a Spirit Gate Key Keeper. All right, let's Duel."

" **Duel!"**

 **Neria: 8000  
Black Soldier: 8000**

"I'll take the first move." Black Soldier sneered "And I will summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode." A large black armoured warrior appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1600) "And then I will place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Neria said and she drew her card "And I'll start by summoning Jain Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." Neria's white haired armoured female swordsman appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) "And now I will attack."

Black Soldier smirked "Did you forget the fact that both our monsters have the same number of attack points?" he asked "They will both be destroyed."

Neria smirked "No they won't, Jain has a special ability, when she attacks an opponent's monster, she gain's 300 attack points." Jain's sword glowed as she gained more power (JLP Attack 1800-2100) "Now attack, Lightsworn slash" Jain's sword slashed through the Iron Knight and destroyed him.

 **Neria: 8000  
Black Soldier: 7700**

"I will end my turn there which means discarding 2 cards from my deck thanks to Jain's ability." Neria finished

"Well Neria has taken the lead in the Duel" Theorn said

"Well for now she has, but I just hope that Black Soldier doesn't bring that Black Luster Soldier out" Bastion said "That monster will be difficult to beat."

"My turn" Black Soldier hissed and then he smirked "I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card, I get my Gearfried back to my hand. And then I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode." A monster which seemed to be made of hands appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200)

"Why would he summon that?" Theorn asked, "Jain has more attack points that it"

"Now Manju's special ability activates, when he is normal summoned to the field, I can add one Ritual Monster or Ritual spell from my deck to my hand." Black Soldier sneered "And now I add Black Luster Ritual to my hand."

"Uh oh" Neria said

"Yes, uh oh indeed" Black Soldier laughed "Now I play the Black Luster Ritual spell and sacrifice Manju on my field and Gearfried in my hand in order to ritual summon, Black Luster Soldier." A large soldier wearing black armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And now Black Luster Soldier, attack that Paladin, Luster Blade Slash." Black Luster Soldier charged forward and then slashed Jain which caused Jain to scream and then shatter which dealt Neria some pain.

 **Neria: 6800  
Black Soldier: 7700**

"Neria!" Theorn yelled

"Oh no!" Bastion added "This is not good. Now that Shadow Rider has one of the most powerful monsters in Duel monsters on the field."

"It looks like there is only one option" Theorn said as he pulled out his PDA "I have to inform the others to let them know there we have a Shadow Rider. Neria will need all the support she needs." Then Theorn sent the message to inform the other key keepers.

"My move" Neria said 'That monster is too powerful for me to attack but Celestia Lightsworn angel has a special ability which allows me to destroy that Soldier but I have to trade in one monster so I should increase my defence' Neria though "I summon Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner in defence mode" the short blond haired woman wearing a white robe appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "And now I play her special ability which allows me to discard one card and summon Jain back from the grave in defence mode." Lumina's hands glowed and then Jain reappeared kneeling down. "And I will end my turn which means discarding 5 cards thanks to my monsters abilities." Neria discarded her top 5 cards and one of them was Wulf Lightsworn Beast "And since Wulf was sent from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him in defence mode." The white furred cat beast with the axe appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300)

...

Over in the Slifer Red Dorm, Chazz was trying to get some sleep only to be distracted by Ojama Yellow again "I thought I told you to spoke awakening me when I'm trying to sleep!" Chazz hissed "And stop dancing!"

"Sorry boss" Ojama Yellow apologized "I thought I should let you know that someone left a message for you."

Chazz looked surprised and he looked at his PDA and saw that he did have a message and so he decided to look at it "It's from Theorn" he said and then he gasped "It seems that the second Shadow Rider is at the Ra Yellow Dorm, I must get there now." Chazz quickly put his blazer back on and went off to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

...

Over in the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm, Dr Crowler was with, Zane Aedan and Daylen as Crowler knew that his students would have to up to the best of their ability. "All right boys" Crowler said "This is no simple game, one slacker has already been injured facing one of these Shadow Riders and so we must be ready to face one. I do not want to see one of my best Obelisks lose to these Shadow Riders."

"Crowler seems to be panicking a bit over these Shadow Riders" Daylen said to Aedan

"Well Crowler wants his Obelisks to be better than the Slifers and Ra Yellows" Aedan said and then his PDA beeped "Looks like I've got a message" Aedan pulled out his PDA and looked at it and then he widened his eyes "Oh no"

"What?" Daylen asked

"The Second Shadow Rider" Aedan said "He's here, at the Ra Yellow Dorm duelling Neria."

"Neria!" Daylen gasped "Oh no"

"Come on" Zane said "We have to get there now."

Then the three Obelisk boys along with Dr Crowler went off to look for the Second Shadow Rider.

...

At Duel Academy Infirmary, Sereda, Alexis and Solona were at the dorm as they checked over Jaden, Aristide and Atticus. Syrus was there as well.

"Hey Syrus" Sereda greeted "Shouldn't you be at the Slifer dorm."

"Someone has to look over Jaden" Syrus replied

"Jaden will be fine" Solona said "Miss Fonntaine said that all he needs is a good rest."

"Yeah but I still worry about him" Syrus said

"You are his best friend" Alexis said "It's only natural that you worry for him."

"And we must be careful" Solona added "Because there are 11 more Shadow Riders and one of them is here on the Island."

Then Sereda's PDA pinged and she too got the message and he gasped "Oh no, the second Shadow Rider is Duelling Neria" she gasped

"Neria!" Solona gasped "We have to help her"

"We should get going" Alexis said

"I'll stay here with Syrus and help Miss Fonntaine" Sereda said "We may need another bed."

...

Back at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Black Soldier drew his next card and smirked "I summon Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode." He said and then a green and purple armoured warrior with two red blades and riding a purple horse wearing a helmet and had a yellow mane appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2300 Defence 2100)

"Wait, how did you summon that without sacrificing?" Theorn gasped

"It's a level 7 monster and needs 2 sacrifices." Neria finished

Dark Soldier laughed "Charging Gaia has a special ability." He said "I can summon him without sacrificing any monsters although his attack points become 1900" Charging Gaia lost a pit of his charging ability (CGFK Attack: 2300-1900) "Now Gaia, destroy that Wulf is defence mode." Charging Gaia charged and then stabbed Wulf through his chest and the monster shattered "And now Black Luster Soldier, destroy that Jain." Black Luster Soldier slashed Jain and destroyed her again. "I will end my turn there."

"Oh no, with that Black Luster Soldier out, this Duel is not going to be easy." Bastion said

"NERIA HOLD ON, WE'RE HERE!" a voice called and Neria, Bastion and Theorn turned to see Daylen along with all of the other key keepers except for Jaden and Sereda who were in the Infirmary.

"Guys, you're here" Theorn said

"We came as soon as we got your message" Solona said

"So this is the second Shadow Rider." Alexis said

"He confronted us and he chose to Duel Neria" Theorn stated

"How is she doing?" Chazz asked

"Not too well, take a look" Bastion said and then everyone turned and gasped at the sight of Black Luster Soldier.

"Is that?" Crowler started

"Black Luster Soldier" Aedan added

"One of the most powerful Duel monsters." Zane finished

Black soldier laughed "I see that you have brought some friends over" he laughed "But they won't be able to help you. Anyway, it's your move now."

'I have to draw something good or else I will lose for sure' Neria thought and then she drew her card. When she looked at the card, she smirked

"She's smiling" Daylen said

"She must have drawn something good." Solona added

Black Soldier laughed "It won't do you any good." He laughed

"Oh really?" Neria sneered "I sacrifice Lumina in order to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode." A blue haired angel holding a spear appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 200) "Now she may not have the attack points but she does have her special ability, since I summoned her by sacrificing a Lightsworn Monster, I can discard the top 4 cards of my deck and destroy two cards on your field and I choose your Black Luster Soldier and Charging Gaia." Black Soldier gasped as Celestia fired a magical blast from her spear which created a ball of light which slammed into his field and destroyed his monsters "And now with those monsters gone. You are wide open, so go Celestia attack him directly with Celestia Spear Strike." Celestia fired a blast from his staff which struck Black Soldier directly.

 **Neria: 6800  
Black Soldier: 5400**

"All right" Daylen cheered "Neria took out that Black Luster Soldier."

"I end my turn there." Neria finished

Black Soldier laughed "You may have destroyed my Soldier but have more than just one soldier in my deck. I now summon Super Soldier Soul in attack mode." A small idol appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"Zero attack points?" Chazz questioned "But what is the point of that?"

"I think we are about to find out." Zane said

Black Soldier smirked "Now my Soldier's effect activates, now by discarding on Black Luster Soldier monster from my hand, Super Soldier Soul's attack points become 3000 and he is now known as Black Luster Soldier until the end of your turn, so now I discard Black Luster Soldier, Sacred Soldier." The idol glowed and then the spirit of Black Luster Soldier appeared (SSS Attack 0-3000)

Everyone gasped and the attack points and Neria looked in horror "3000 attack points?"

"That's right" Black Soldier laughed "Now he will make use of them, Luster Soul Slash" The spirit form dove right through Celestia and the Angel howled before exploding and dealing Neria more damage.

 **Neria: 6100  
Black Soldier: 5400**

"It's your move if you think you can do it" Black Soldier laughed "You should just surrender"

"Never!" Neria yelled "The Fate of the World is in my hands and I'm not going to give up." 'I just hope I can keep my word' Neria then drew another card from her deck "I summon Shining Angel in defence mode and end my turn." A blond haired male angel with yellow wings and wearing a blue cloth robe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 800)

"Well even though my Soldier's attack points return to normal, my soul still has his uses." Black Soldier laughed "I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card; I get back my Charging Gaia to my hand." Black Soldier discarded Black Dragon Collapserpent and got Charging Gaia back to his hand "And now I will use the Ritual spell card Super Soldier Ritual, now I sacrifice Super Soldier Soul and Charging Gaia in order to Ritual Summon, Black Luster Soldier Super Soldier in attack mode." A purple armour warrior with a helmet that had red ribbons appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "Now Super Soldier, destroy that Shining Angel with Super Soldier slash." Black Luster Soldier Super Soldier slashed his sword and destroyed Shining Angel.

"When Shining Angel is destroyed, I can summon 1 light monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck." Neria said "And I think I'll summon out Vylon Prism in attack mode" A small monster made of part appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1500) "And since my Shining Angel was in defence mode, I take no damage."

Black Soldier laughed "That's what you think" he sneered. Neria looked confused and then she screamed in pain as a sword was sent through her.

 **Neria: 4700  
Black Soldier: 5400**

"What was that?" Neria demanded

Black Soldier laughed "That was Super Soldier's special ability" he laughed "When he destroys an opponent's monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

"Oh no, now Neria will take damage when that Shadow Rider destroys a monster" Bastion gasped

"Come on Neria, you have to pull through." Daylen muttered

"Make your move" Black Soldier sneered

"I have to destroy that Super Soldier" Neria said to herself "My draw" Neria drew her card, I play one monster facedown and then I place two more cards facedown and then end my turn."

"That's it?" Black Soldier laughed "I was expecting more."

"Well here it is" Neria said "I play my trap card I place earlier in this Duel; I play the trap card Breakthrough Skill. This allows me to negate the effect of your Super Soldier."

Black Soldier laughed "Sorry but I use the effect of my trap card I set earlier, Super Soldier Shield, this card is activated when you activate a spell, trap or monster effect that target's a Black Luster Soldier, now that effect is negated and the card is destroyed." Neria gasped when her trap fizzed.

"Now I play the spell card Premature Burial, now by paying 800 life points, I get Black Luster Soldier, Sacred Soldier back to my field, the monster I discarded with Super Soldier Soul's effect." A white armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

 **Neria: 4700  
Black Soldier: 4600**

"And now I Super Soldier, attack that Vylon Prism." Super Soldier slashed the Prism in half and Neria took damage thanks to Super Soldier's effect.

 **Neria: 3200  
Black Soldier: 4600**

"Vylon Prism has an effect" Neria said "When she is destroyed, by paying 500 life points, I can equip him to one of my light attribute monsters and that monster gains 1000 attack points."

Black Soldier laughed "Except that you don't have any light attribute monsters" he sneered

"I will when I play my second facedown" Neria smirked "Call of the Haunted, this allows me to bring Wulf back to the field." The white Cat Beast returned to the field "Now I use Prism's effect to equip him to Wulf." Neria paid 500 life points but now Wulf was stronger than the soldiers as Vyron Prism attached himself to Wulf. (WLB Attack 2100-3100)

 **Neria: 2800  
Black Soldier: 4600**

"Well I can still destroy the facedown monster." Black Soldier sneered "So go Sacred Soldier, attack that facedown monster." Sacred Soldier slashed his blade and destroyed the facedown monster which was Ryko Lightsworn Hunter.

"You just activated Ryko's effect" Neria smirked "When he is flipped, I can destroy one monster on your field and then sent the top 3 cards of my deck to the grave, and so since it is a bigger threat, I'll take out your Super Soldier." Black Soldier gasped as his Super Soldier shattered

"All right, Neria took out that Super Soldier" Theorn cheered

"And now she has the most powerful monster on the field" Daylen added

"Well it seems Neria really can get through this" Zane added

Black Soldier growled "Well my Super Soldier is destroyed, I can summon one Gaia the fierce knight monster from my deck, hand or graveyard so I'll bring back Charging Gaia to the field." The Purple horseman returned to the field, this time with all his attack points. "I end my turn."

"My draw" Neria said as she drew her card "And I'll start by summoning out a second Jain Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." A second white haired swordsman appeared on the field "Then I'll equip Jain with Lightsworn Sabre which gives her 700 attack points." Jain's sword changed into a long sabre sword (JLP Attack 1800-2500) "And now Wulf will destroy that Sacred Soldier." Neria ordered and Wulf swung his axe and destroyed the Sacred Soldier

 **Neria: 2800  
Black Soldier: 4500**

"And now Jain will destroy that Charging Gaia." Neria added and then Jain slashed and destroyed Charging Gain though Black Soldier took no damage since Gaia was in defence mode. "Then I will place one last facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Black Soldier hissed and when he drew his card, he smirked "You may have destroyed my Soldiers but there is more than one way to bring them out." He smirked "I play the spell card Pre-Preparation of Rites, now I can add 1 ritual spell from my deck and the spell's ritual monster from my deck or graveyard so now a Second Black Luster Ritual appears and I get Black Luster Soldier back from the graveyard. Then I will play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then activate Monster Reborn to bring back Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands to the field." The monster made of hands returned to the field "And now I will use the ritual spell, sacrificing my Manju along with my Command Knight in my hand in order to bring Black Luster Soldier back to the field." The black armoured soldier returned to the field. "And now while I may not be able to destroy Wulf, I can still destroy Jain, so go, Black Luster Soldier, attack Jain."

"Sorry but I play my facedown card, Lightsworn Barrier." Neria countered "Now if you attack a Lightsworn Monster, I can discard the top 2 cards of my deck and negate the attack." Neria discarded her top 2 cards and negated the attack.

Black Soldier growled "Well I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"My move" Neria said "I now have Wulf destroy your Black Luster Soldier again which will leave you wide open for Jain which will knock your life points down to zero." Wulf got ready to swing his axe but Black Soldier was ready.

"Sorry but I play my trap card Negate Attack which negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Black Soldier countered

Neria sighed "I end my turn."

Black Soldier drew his card and smirked "Well you are protected by your trap cards but they won't be protecting you for long, because I play the spell card Heavy Storm."

"Oh no, not that card!" Alexis yelled

"This is bad, now all of Neria's spell and traps are destroyed." Aedan added

"And that includes Vylon Prism since it's in the spell and trap card zone." Zane gasped

A huge storm blew all of Neria's spells and traps away and Wulf and Jain's attack points returned to normal. (WLB Attack 3100-2100 JLP Attack 2500-1800)

"And now since you control more monsters than me, I can summon Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode." A dark armoured warrior appeared on the field on top of a purple horse (Level 7 Attack 2300 Defence 2100) "And now since your monster's attack points have returned to normal, I will have Arisen Gaia destroy that Wulf." Arisen Gaia charged forward on his horse and speared his lance through Wulf and destroyed him.

 **Neria: 2600  
Black Soldier: 4500**

"And now Black Luster Soldier, destroy that Jain." Black Soldier added and then Black Luster Soldier slashed his sword and destroyed Jain.

 **Neria: 1400  
Black Soldier: 4500**

"I end my turn there." Black Soldier said

"Oh no, that Shadow Rider just took out Neria's monsters and all of her cards." Daylen gasped

"Don't give up Neria!" Theorn shouted "If you give up now then you lose."

"But how, I don't have any cards in my hand that can help me!" Neria shouted

"One card is all it takes" Solona said "You just need to believe in yourself."

Neria looked at her deck 'Solona's right' she said in her head 'I can win this' Neria then drew her card "I draw" Neria looked at her card and smiled "Well it seems that I can bring out one of my best monsters." She said

"Wait, is she about to bring that card out?" Theorn asked

"If what she is planning is what I think it is, she may have a chance to turn this Duel around." Bastion said "Though it is risky"

"Since I have at least 4 Lightsworn monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Judgement Dragon to the field in attack mode." Neria claimed and then her large purple scaled dragon with red claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600) "And now I use her special ability to pay 1000 life points and destroy every card on the field except for Judgement Dragon." Everyone gasped as a bright light shone across the entire field and destroyed all cards on the field except for Judgement Dragon.

 **Neria: 400  
Black Soldier: 4500**

"And now Judgement Dragon, attack that Shadow Rider directly" Neria ordered "Justice Blast." A bright fire was sent from Judgement Dragon which engulfed the Shadow Rider.

 **Neria: 400  
Black Soldier: 1500**

"I end my turn there." Neria finished

Black soldier growled "Well like I said before, I can bring back my Soldiers again and again." He said and then he looked at his card and smirked "I now remove my Charging Gaia and my Arisen Gaia from my graveyard."

"Wait why are you doing that?" Neria asked

"What is this Shadow Rider doing?" Alexis wondered

"I have no idea" Aedan said

Then Solona gasped in horror "No it can't be" she gasped "Don't tell me he has that Soldier as well."

"Sister what do you mean?" Daylen asked

"Remember when I faced the controlled Dimitri?" Solona said "Remeber there is one more Black Luster Soldier and this one is very rare."

Daylen gasped "Don't tell me that his Shadow Rider has a card that rare" he too gasped

Black Soldier laughed "It's time to bring out the rarest and most powerful soldier." He laughed "Come out, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning." A large blue armoured warrior with heavier and stronger armour than the original Black Luster Soldier appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And then I will equip him with Jewel Sword which increases his attack points by 300) Black Luster's blade changed into a jewelled blade (BLSEOTB Attack 3000-3300)

"Oh no and thanks to his ability, this Duel is over!" Solona yelled

"As soon as Black Luster destroyed Judgement Dragon, it will attack again!" Daylen added with his eyes wide with horror.

"NERIA!" All of the key keepers yelled

Neria looked scared but then she remembered what she had in her graveyard "Hold it this Duel is not over yet!" she yelled "My Breakthrough Trap card in my grave has another effect by removing it from play; I can negate the effect of Black Luster Soldier till the end of this turn."

Black Soldier growled "Well my Soldier can still attack, so go destroy that Judgement Dragon." Black Luster Soldier sent his sword forward and hundreds of smaller blades were sent and they destroyed Judgement Dragon which exploded. The Explosion caused Neria to cry out loud as she was sent flying onto her back.

 **Neria: 100  
Black Soldier: 1500**

Black Soldier laughed "I end my turn there, but why bother making your move, you should just give up now, face it, nothing you do will save you now."

"Don't listen to him Neria!" Daylen yelled "You must get up."

"Get up Neria!" All of the Key keepers yelled

Neria slowly pushed herself up to her knees and she looked at Dark Soldier, "I know I can win this, I just know that I can."

Black Soldier laughed "Good words for a fool, but face it, you've lost."

"Not yet I haven't, I draw" Neria drew her card and smirked at it "I play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Neria drew two cards and smirked at one of them "Well my Dragon will be returning to the field" she smirked "Because I summon Herald of Creation in attacked mode." A magical circle appeared on the field and a spellcaster wearing a long white and gold robe with a veil and long blond hair, holding a staff with a magical circle at the tip appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 600) "And she has a special ability, by discarding one card, I can get 1 level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand so now Judgement Dragon returns to my hand and then I will special summon him." The great Dragon returned to the field.

"You don't have enough Life Points to use his effect" Black Soldier laughed "And my Soldier is still more powerful."

"Not when I use this card" Neria said "Mystical Space Typhoon, now I destroy that Jewel Sword." Black Soldier gasped when Jewel Sword shattered (BLSEOTB Attack 3300-3000) "And now Judgement Dragon, attack that Black Luster Soldier." Judgement Dragon fired a blast which engulfed Black Luster Soldier but the soldier thrust his sword into Judgement dragon and both monsters were destroyed.

"Both destroyed!" Black Luster Soldier shouted

"But what was the point of that?" Alexis asked

"The point is now that Shadow Rider is now wide open and I still have one monster on my field" Neria smirked "It's over, Herald of Creation, attack that Shadow Rider Directly and end this Duel." Herald of Creation swung her staff and sent a blast of yellow lightning at Black Soldier which struck the Shadow Rider.

"NOOOO" Dark Shadow yelled as the blast hit him.

 **Neria: 100 (Winner)  
Black Soldier: 0000**

Black Soldier fell to his knees and then his body was engulfed by light and then there was a large flash of light which caused everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light cleared, both Neria and Black Soldier were lying on the floor "Neria!" Daylen yelled and he ran over to Neria and held her in his arms "Neria please talk to me, are you all right?"

"I'm sure she is fine" Zane said "She's just tired."

"That Duel was just as hard as when Jaden faced my brother when he was a Shadow Rider." Alexis said

Then Aedan looked at the body of the fallen Shadow Rider "Do you think this guy could be a missing student as well?" he asked

Zane walked over and then he saw the small wooden soldier which had now turned into a soldier wearing black armour. Then the Shadow rider's eyes opened and he looked at Zane "Z...Za...Zane, is that you?" he asked before his eyes closed.

Zane gasped when he recognised the voice so he removed the mask and was shocked b what he saw. This Shadow Rider had short blond hair and a tall build "Alistair?" he gasped and then he looked at Dr Crowler "Dr Crowler is this who I think it is?"

Crowler looked at him and he too gasped in shock "Is that, Alistair Theirin. But how is that possible?"

"Wait" Aedan interrupted "Who is this?" he asked

"This is an old friend of mine" Zane said "His name is Alistair Theirin but he went missing before you guys came to Duel Academy. He was a very skilled Duellist and he even gave me a challenge and a hard time."

"Well the Second Shadow Rider has been beaten" Solona said "And all 12 Gates are still sealed"

"Yes" Zane said "But I think that this is only going to get harder now. Both Duels were hard and the Shadow Riders are only going to get harder." All if the Key Keepers watched as the sun began to rise.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well this is the Second Shadow Rider and the introduction of a new character, Alistair will be returning as a more major character later and he will use the Black Luster Soldier deck. The next chapter will take a while since there will be two Duels and I also plan to write more of The Wolf Awakens and also my Fictionpress stories which I feel haven't been paying much attention.**

 **Next Time: A strange sighting leads to a Vampire and the next shadow Rider who will be harder than the last one.**


	27. Night of the Vampire Part One

Night of the Vampire Part 1:

Out on the Lake on Duel Academy Island, a small boat was drifting along the waters with a swarm of bats flying above. On the boat was a coffin which opened and a lady with greenish hair stood up from the coffin and let out a wicked laugh.

...

Jaden Yuki opened in eyes in shock and then shot up in bed. He gave a few deep breaths as he looked around to see that he was in the hospital bed which he had been in for a while since his Duel with Nightshroud.

"Jaden are you okay" Syrus asked who was sitting next to the bed.

"I'm fine Sy" Jaden said "I just had this strange dream, I saw a girl."

"A girl?" Syrus question

"Well you must be feeling better if you are dreaming about girls" Miss Fontaine, the school nurse and head of Obelisk Blue Girls dorm teased

"What happened after my Duel?" Jaden asked

"Well you collapsed after the Duel" Syrus said "You've been here for nearly a week."

"A week?" Jaden said

Then Jaden saw that Alexis was in the Infirmary sitting next to one of the beds along with Solona and Daylen. But he was shocked when he saw Neria lying in one of the beds "Wait, why is Neria in the hospital?" he asked

Daylen turned to see Jaden "I see that you're now awake" he said "Neria duelled against the Second Shadow Rider."

"Wait, is she okay?" Jaden gasped

"She's fine Jaden" Solona replied "It was a hard Duel for her but there is something else, both of the Shadow Riders were actually students who went missing from the Abandoned Dorm."

"What!" Jaden gasped

"The one you faced was my missing Brother Jaden" Alexis said "And the one Neria faced was a missing student known as Alistair."

Jaden looked shocked at this revelation "How are they all doing?" he asked

"I'm afraid that they haven't woken up yet." Fontaine said

Later, Solona and Alexis walked with each other in the hallways "Hey Alexis" Solona said "Do you remember when that Reporter came with that information?"

"Yeah the one who was asking questions about my brother" Alexis said

"Do you still have that information?" Solona asked

"I do why?" Alexis asked

"Well I just had this thought" Solona said "The First Shadow Riders we faced were both students who vanished from the Abandoned Dorm, maybe the other students who went missing will also come back"

Alexis looked at her "Maybe you're right" she said "I'll go check that information out."

...

Out on the boat, the woman who came from the coffin pointed her arms out and her bats flew ahead "Go my minions, find me my prey, so we may succeed where Nightshroud and Black Soldier have failed." She said as her eyes glowed red.

...

The next day, some of the students had heard rumours about a vampire woman being sighted on the Academy grounds "Hey did you hear about the Vampire?" A Ra Yellow Student asked

"Vampire, don't be silly" Another student snorted

"Dude, I saw it with my very own eyes" The first student said "Or at least my roommate did. He said that she has these gigantic fangs."

"Wait are you saying it's a she?"

...

It was not just the Ra Yellow Students who claimed they had seen a Vampire, at the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm, a few girls were talking "I am so not kidding" one girl said "It's a girl Vampire"

"Well she better stay away from my boyfriend" another girl hissed

...

"Vampire?" Chazz questioned in Sheppard's office, all of the key keepers had been called into Sheppard's office to talk about the rumours of a Vampire.

"I'm afraid the rumours may not be rumours after all." Sheppard claimed

"Please!" Crowler snorted "It's a practical joke!"

"A Joke?" Bastion questioned "It wasn't a Joke that put Jaden and Neria in the hospital."

"Do you think that she's a Shadow Rider?" Zane asked

"Perhaps" Sheppard said "I want you all to be on your guard, two students have already be hurt by these Shadow Riders."

"Well Solona has just had a thought" Alexis said

"Well let's hear it" Sheppard said

"Well I remembered that the Shadow Rider Jaden faced was Alexis' brother and the one Neria faced was a student known as Alistair." Solona replied "So I thought maybe the other students who went missing from the Abandoned Dorm will return as Shadow Riders."

"Earlier this year I got some information from a reporter" Alexis said "I just had a look though it and I could only find information on 4 students who went missing from the Abandoned Dorm. We've faced two of them all ready. There was information on an Obelisk Blue girl known as Leliana and a Ra Yellow boy who was about to be promoted to Obelisk Blue known as Zevran Arainai."

Sheppard looked at them "Well if this proves true, then we may find our missing students." He said "I want you all to be on your guard."

...

Later, Chazz was in his room looking over his cards that were on his bed "Let's see this Vampire Girl get the drop on the Chazz" he said to himself "Because I'm ready for anything." Unknown to him, one of the Vampire's bats was hanging on the beam of his dorm room.

...

Over in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Theorn and Bastion sat in Bastion's room as they looked over their cards "Do you think this Vampire is real?" Theorn asked

"Well I've only heard of Vampires in stories" Bastion replied "This Vampire could be real but it could also be someone dressing up but we should still be prepared."

Outside, another Bat was spying on them through Bastion's window.

...

At the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm, Sereda was preparing her deck while another bat spied on her through her bedroom.

...

At the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Crowler was in his office as he still didn't believe anything about this Vampire. "A Vampire?" he snorted "What's next, a boogie man? Who would come up with such nonsense?" But a Bat was spying on him through his office window. Aedan and Zane were looking through their cards while more bats spied on them.

...

At Duel Academy Infirmary, Syrus was watching over Jaden "How is he doing Syrus?" Alexis asked as she walked over along with Solona and Daylen.

"Not to good" Syrus confessed "He hasn't said a word since yesterday. How's your brother Alexis?"

Alexis shook his head "Still the same I'm afraid, but he'll pull through. I know he will, he's a fighter just like Jaden is. And we all need to be fighters because it sounds like the next Shadow Rider is here at Duel Academy"

"Well I hope Neria will be okay" Daylen said "She had a rough time during that Duel."

"And when Atticus and Alistair wake up, we have questions to ask them" Solona finished

Unknown to all of them, another bat was spying on them from the Infirmary roof which flew off into the night.

...

Inside a large dark castle where the Vampire made her home, the Vampire was lying in a bath and then one of her bats flew in and landed on her hand "So my Minion, let's see who we are up against." The bat's eyes glowed red as did the Vampire's and then she could see who they were facing "Ah so these are the key keepers" she said "I need to take out their strongest first to weaken them." Then her eyes landed on an image of Zane "You, you shall be my first." Then she saw Daylen "I guess you will be a close second."

...

Later at night, most of the key keepers except for Solona, Alexis, Jaden and Neria were in Chancellor Sheppard's office. Professor Dorian was with them. "Good news Chancellor Sheppard" Chazz spoke up "I searched the whole campus and there is no..." he was cut off when Chumley ran into the office.

"VAMPIRE!" he yelled and everyone looked at him "I saw here, she's at the lake."

...

Soon, Zane, Daylen, Aedan, Solona, Sereda, Crowler, Dorian, Theorn, Bastion, Chumley and Chazz were all at the lake and they saw a long Red Carpet, which rolled across the lake and towards them. "I think she's expecting us" Bastion said

"Well it seems this Vampire is ready to face one of use." Aedan added

"Well at least we get a red carpet treatment" Crowler said

"Crimson red, how fitting" Zane added

"The colour of blood, fitting for a vampire that drinks blood" Theorn added

"So what do we do now?" Sereda asked

"Well one of us has to face her in a Duel" Solona said

"So who will it be"? Chazz asked.

Behind them, Dr Crowler had tried to sneak away but he hit Dorian who went behind them since he wasn't a key keeper. Crowler then jumped in shock and he jumped in front of the other key keepers.

"Wow you are so brave Dr Crowler" Chumley said

"Yeah now that you have decided that you will face that Vampire, go show her how you duel" Aedan cheered on

"We will be right behind you" Bastion added

Crowler looked a bit scared, he had not been planning on volunteering to face this Shadow Rider "I've got an idea, let's all draw straws to see who goes first." Then he frowned tapping his chin "Now who's got some straws, oh never mind I'll go get some just don't follow me."

Chazz smirked as he knew that Crowler was only trying to get out of Duelling this Vampire "Sorry Crowler, but you're duelling this Vampire weather you like it or not."

...

Back at the Infirmary, Chumley had gone back to the Infirmary in order to inform the others that Crowler was going to Duel the Vampire "Hey Syrus" Chumley called "Dr Crowler is going to Duel against the Vampire lady."

"Oh good, he'll beat him easily right" Syrus said "He is a strong Duellist."

"Wrong Syrus" Alexis countered "Crowler might talk a big game but he plays a terrible one."

"And Crowler acts recklessly sometimes" Solona added and then she turned when she heard a groan and saw that Neria had woken up "Oh Neria, you're awake."

"Oh my head" Neria muttered "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the infirmary" Alexis said "As soon as you beat that Shadow Rider you collapsed."

"But we learnt something" Solona said "That Shadow Rider was actually one of the missing students from the abandoned dorm."

"Was he?" Neria asked "Well at least the key is safe and now that Rider is free from the Shadow realm, so what has been happening?"

"Well it looks like the next Shadow Rider is here." Alexis said "There have been rumours of a Vampire who we think is the next Shadow Rider."

"And I saw her" Chumley added "She's at the lake and now Crowler is about to duel her."

...

Back at the Lake, Crowler stood in front of the others facing the long red Carpet as he hummed to himself trying to look brave.

"Hey Dr Crowler what's the holdup" Chazz asked

Crowler glared at the former Obelisk Blue "If you're in such a hurry why don't you go first?" he asked angrily and then everyone turned as there was a large gust of wind.

At the other end of the long red carpet, there was a small boat with a few bats flying above it. The Vampire lady stood up from the boat "Key keepers, why don't I just come to you?" she said and then she walked along the carpet and onto the ground. When she got to the end and saw the key keepers, she saw Crowler in front of the others and she snorted in disgust "And who might you be?"

"I'm your challenger" Crowler answered trying to sound brave.

'I don't think so# the Vampire thought to herself 'I crave another, two in fact' she eyed Zane and Daylen before she turned back to Crowler "You are not worthy."

Crowler nearly lost his footing at the insult and he glared at the Vampire "I BEG YOUR PARDON!" He yelled angrily "I HAVE A PHD IN DUELLING! I SPEND NINE YEARS IN DUELLING SCHOOL YOU KNOW!"

The Vampire sighed "Very well" she said "If you're that anxious to lose your key, then you may duel me Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders" she gave a small courtesy and a few bats flew above her as her eyes glowed red.

"So she is the Vampire" Dorian smiled "I really need to watch new horror movies, I've always seen Vampires as blood thirsty beasts."

Sereda snorted while Crowler glared still believing that there were no such things as Vampires "Rubber bats and plastic teeth" he snorted "Your tricks don't scare me."

"Well then maybe this will" Camula hissed "If you lose I get your soul, well actually this little doll does" she said as she held up a small plain doll.

"Wait you want to take his key and soul?" Bastion gasped

"Forget it" Chazz hissed

Crowler still didn't believe in Shadow Games "Is that all, you don't want something else like for your mummy or something for your pet werewolf to chew on?" he mocked

Camula grinned wickedly "Be careful what you wish for" she hissed "It just might come true. Now then Key Keeper, let's duel" Crowler activated his Duelling Vest while Camula activated his Duel disk which was like a bats wing that looked like a large bracelet at first.

" **Duel!"**

 **Crowler: 8000  
Camula: 8000**

"So key keeper, you don't believe in werewolves?" Camula asked "Well maybe this will change your mind; I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode." A lifeless looking Werewolf with chains on his arms appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1200) "And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Please what do you take me for, a pathetic amateur?" Crowler mocked "I know this game, that Facedown has got to be a trap and that mangy fleabag is clearly the bait. But even so I'll bite." Crowler drew his card "Because you've bitten more than you can chew, I play the spell card Ancient Gear Castle." A large castle mad of gears appeared behind Crowler "Now all my Ancient Gear monsters get a power boasts and their attack points increase by 300. And then I shall summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode." A large mechanical soldier made from scrap metal appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 300) and his attack points increased by 300 thanks to the castle. (AGS Attack 1300-1600) "And now Ancient Gear Soldier, sent that Werewolf back to where he belongs" Crowler ordered "Attack, Rapid Fire Fury." The machine gun on Ancient Gear Soldier fired a number of bullets which tore through Zombie Werewolf and the Werewolf shattered

 **Crowler: 8000  
Camula: 7600**

"I guess Crowler is more of a Cat person" Zane said

"Well no" Aedan said "Crowler hates cats and can't stand Professor Banner's pet cat Pharaoh."

"That was fun!" Crowler cheered and he held his head "I should get out of the classroom more often."

Camula laughed "Actually you should study" she mocked "Because then you would know that my Werewolf is coming back and more powerful than before." Another Zombie Werewolf appeared and his attack points grew (ZW Attack 1200-1700)

"But how?" Camula gasped

"Simple" Camula laughed "My Werewolf's special ability, when he is destroyed, I can summon another one from my Grave in attack mode with 500 more attack points."

"And he teaches us?" Chazz questioned

"Well you can't know all the special abilities" Sereda said

"I just hope that Crowler doesn't mess up like that again because now that Werewolf is stronger than that Soldier." Theorn added

"Don't worry" Crowler insisted "Everything is under control. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it" Camula asked "I'm not impressed, I summon Vampire Bat it attack mode." A large Vampire bat like the one Camula had appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And as long as my bat is out, all Zombie type monsters on my field gain 200 attack points." Both Vampire bat and Zombie Werewolf gained more attack points thanks to the bat (ZW Attack 1700-1900 VB Attack: 800-1000) "And now Zombie Werewolf, attack that Ancient Gear Soldier. Midnight Pounce." Zombie Werewolf jumped onto Ancient Gear soldier and destroyed him.

 **Crowler: 7700  
Camula: 7600**

"Well I was expecting more than that" Crowler mocked

"You want more?" Camula asked "Very well then, Vampire Bat attack the Professor." She ordered and then the large bat turned into a swarm of smaller ones which flew towards Crowler and started biting him causing him to groan in pain.

 **Crowler: 6700  
Camula: 7600**

'I can actually feel the teeth and claws from these bats" Crowler though 'This really is a Shadow Game, they are real, this is no hologram, it is real.'

…

Back in the infirmary, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Neria and Solona all watched the Duel using a Duel pilot. "Crowler is taking quite a beating." Syrus said

"No he can't" Alexis gasped "If Crowler loses this Duel then he will lose his key and soul."

"I may not like Crowler much for his attitude" Solona added "But he doesn't deserve that."

"Let's hope he improves otherwise he is finished" Neria added and then Jaden slowly opened his eyes.

…

Crowler fell to his knees as the Bats flew away. Camula laughed "I see you can't take the pain" she said "Why don't you withdraw and I will Duel that one in white or the blue with black hair."

"See Zane, it looks like you're her type" Chazz laughed

Daylen glared "Well she's not laying a finger on me."

"So Crowler, what do you say to this offer?" Camula asked

"That's Dr to you!" Crowler hissed "And the answer is no, you are not laying a finger on my students!"

"But you can barely stand!" Chazz shouted

"Don't worry about me" Crowler insisted "I still have a few tricks. Like my facedown card, the trap Damage Condenser, this trap allows me to summon 1 monster from my deck with equal or less attack points than the damage I just took and I choose another Ancient Gear Soldier." Another Ancient Gear Soldier appeared on the field "But he won't be around for long." Crowler said as he drew another card and saw that it was his heavy storm spell 'This will come in handy later.' "I will now sacrifice the Ancient Gear soldier to summon my own 4 legged friend, the Ancient Gear Beast." A mechanical dog like monster made of scrap metal appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) and then his attack points increased thanks to Ancient Gear Castle (AGB Attack 2000-2300) "And then I will equip him with the equip Spell Ancient Gear Tank which gives him an extra 600 attack points." Crowler added and then a huge tank made of scrap metal appeared and Ancient Gear Beast attached himself to it (AGB Attack 2300-2900) "And he's well trained with that tank, so go Ancient Gear Beast, show that Zombie Werewolf who's top dog."

"Wait, what is he doing?" Sereda gasped

"He'll just activate Werewolf's effect again!" Aedan added

"Don't do it!" Chazz shouted "If you win the fight, she'll just bring the Werewolf back all over again."

"And he mocks us when we make a mistake" Theon added quietly.

"I appreciate the advice" Crowler said as he turned around "But there is one advantage I have, my Beast's special effect. She can't activate facedowns and also if a monster destroyed by an attack by my beast has an effect that activates when that monster is destroyed, then that effect is negated so she cannot bring that Werewolf back."

"Clever calculation" Bastion gasped

"I guess I was wrong about him" Dorian said "He really does know how to Duel."

"Now Attack Zombie Werewolf." Crowler order and then Ancient Gear Beast fired the tank and destroyed Zombie Werewolf and Camula covered her face from the smoke that came when the Werewolf shattered

 **Crowler: 6700  
Camula: 6600**

"If you need any advice, feel free to stop by my class." Crowler offered

"Maybe Crowler's lesson plans really do work" Chazz said

"Be quite" Bastion added "He will only give us more homework"

"And we get enough homework" Theorn added

Camula smirked "You may have destroyed my Werewolf but I have more tricks." She said "It was a nice move, a pity you won't have any more. First I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. And then I cast a field spell, Infernalvania."

The field changed to show a creepy looking castle on a hill and Crowler gasped in horror "But you will destroyed everything with that!"

"Exactly" Camula smirked "By discarding a Zombie Type monster from my hand, I can send ever creature on the field straight to the Graveyard."

"That's true" Chazz said but he knew that there was a negative effect to the Field spell "But don't you forget, by using that Infernalvania, you're not going to be allowed to normal summon any monster on that turn."

"So what" Camula sneered "Who said I need any more monsters, it's that right."

"Don't play any tricks with me" Crowler hissed "I know all about that bat of yours."

Camula laughed "But do your students, do they know that I can save my Vampire Bat from being destroyed by discarding another from my deck."

All the other key keepers gasped "Oh dear!" Bastion gasped

"But first I will discard my Vampire Lord in order to activate Infernalvania." Camula said and then the Ancient Gear Beast and Vampire Bat shattered. "And like I said, I'll discard another Vampire Bat from my deck to keep this one on my field." The Vampire Bat reappeared on the field

"Well my Ancient Gear Tank's effect activates" Crowler added "Since you destroyed it; you take 600 points of damage." A vision of the Tank appeared which fired a shot that hit Camula

 **Crowler: 6700  
Camula: 6000**

"Well I'll activate the spell Monster Reincarnation which allows me to discard one card and get the second Vampire Bat back to my hand which I will now put back into my deck my playing the spell card Reload." Camula added and then she shuffled the cards in her hands and then drew a new hand "And I drew the spell Monster Reborn which allows me to summon out my Despair from the Dark from my graveyard." A black ghostly spirit with purple hands appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 3000)

"Wait, since when did that get sent to your Graveyard?" Crowler demanded

"Ha" Camula laughed "I discarded him using Monster Reincarnation. And since he is a Zombie type monster, he gains 200 attack points thank to my bat." (DFTD Attack 2800-3000) "And now Despair from the dark, attack the Good professor." Despair flew over and then slashed Crowler with his purple hands which caused Crowler screamed in pain.

 **Crowler: 3700  
Camula: 6000**

"And now Vampire Bat attack him as well" Camula added and then the Giant Bat split into smaller bats and started biting Crowler.

"No, not again, I don't think I can take much more of this" Crowler said before he fell face first to the ground.

 **Crowler: 2700  
Camula: 6000**

"He needs our help!" Zane shouted

"No stay back" Crowler said "This is my fight."

"Crowler, we can't just stay here and watch this!" Daylen gasped "We need to do something."

"Well you can my darlings" Camula laughed "You can take his place. So come and save your professor, seeing that he can't save himself."

"WRONG!" a voice called

"DR CROWLER CAN WIN THIS!" Another voice came.

"I know those voices" Crowler said "It's that slacker and the Ra Yellow Lightsworn Duellist."

Everyone turned to see Alexis, Solona, Syrus and Chumley running towards them with Jaden on Chumley's back and Neria on Solona's back.

"Solona, Neria?" Everyone gasped

"Crowler can win this Duel" Jaden called out "Know why? Because I've duelled him, believe me, he can duel and he can beat you. And he can get his game on."

Crowler was inspired and then he found the strength to push himself up "Oh are you still fighting?" Camula mocked

"You've got that right Missy" Crowler spat "As much as I hate to admit it, Jaden is absolutely right, I can beat you. I can throw down and I can get my game on! Man I have the feeling I need to rinse my mouth after that."

"Come on" Jaden laughed "It's not that bad and he has the skill."

"Yeah but you know what Crowler is low on?" Bastion asked

"His life points are low" Theorn added

"He lost half his life points on Camula's last turn." Sereda added

"Crowler will have to mount quite a comeback" Zane added

"And he must get rid of that Field spell or the Vampire will turn the Duel around his her favour again."Aedan said

"Well now it's my turn" Crowler hissed and he drew his card "And I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Crowler drew them and he smirked "I summon Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode" A large giant machine appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

"Check that out" Chazz said "It's Crowler's best monster"

"But where is the sacrifice?" Syrus asked "That requires 2 sacrifices."

"It's on the field, the Ancient Gear Castle" Zane replied "A very skilful move, you see when summoning a monster with Ancient in its name you can sacrifice Ancient Gear Castle and it counts as the same number of sacrifices as to how many monsters you have summoned so far."

"And my turn is not over yet" Crowler added "I play my Polymerization to Fuse my 3rd Ancient Gear Soldier with Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in order to summon Ancient Gear Howitzer in attack mode." A small machine with cannons and wings appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 1000 Defence 1800) "And once per turn, I can deal 1000 points of damage to you." Howitzer fired shots from his cannons that Hit Camula.

 **Crowler: 2700  
Camula: 5000**

"And now Howitzer, destroy that Vampire Bat." Crowler added and then Howitzer and the Bat fought and both were destroyed.

"What a waste" Camula mocked "Both our monsters are destroyed but my Bat returns by discarding another from my deck." The Vampire Bat returned

"That attack wasn't a mistake" Crowler said "I wanted to destroy my Howitzer to activate it's other ability, now when he is destroyed in battle, I can summon any Ancient Gear monster from my deck ignoring it's summoning requirements."

"Clever calculation" Bastion said

"Now Crowler can bring out a new Ancient Gear" Sereda added

"And I think I will summon a monster that's just as powerful as my Golem." Crowler said "I summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon." A mechanical Dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2000)

"Wow, that is some machine" Solona said "And a dragon machine."

"Now Gear Golem, attack Vampire Bat with mechanized Melee." Crowler ordered and then the large Golem sent a powerful fist that destroyed the bat.

 **Crowler: 2700  
Camula: 3000**

"Remember that my bat can be revived by discarding another from my deck." Camula added and then the Bat reappeared.

"Good because I can destroy that bat again with my Gadijiltron Dragon, attack" Crowler ordered and the Mechanical dragon fired a breath of steam which engulfed and destroyed the bat.

 **Crowler: 2700  
Camula: 1000**

"Did you forget that Vampire Bat can't be destroyed?" Camula asked and the bat reappeared "But as Infernalvania will demonstrated, your Golem and Dragon can."

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken" Crowler said and Camula looked confused

"What's he going to do?" Chazz wondered

"Oh, just destroy every spell and trap card on the entire field" Crowler said "Suffer the wraith of Heavy Storm." A huge storm destroyed the Infernalvania field spell and the Facedown that Camula had set at the start of the Duel. "Well it looks like you don't know my moves." Crowler added

Camula made a scary face "Oh don't I, I activate the trap card Zombie bed."

"What!" Crowler shouted "You can't, I just destroyed that trap card."

Camula smirked "Which is what I wanted you to do." She sneered

"But why?" Crowler wondered

Zane gasped "Of course, it's obvious." He said "For that card to be activates, Zombie Bed has to be destroyed."

"Very good my darling" Camula said "Now my Zombie Werewolf returns to the field" The scary Werewolf returned to the field in attack mode and gained power thanks to Vampire Bat.

"She knows Crowler's even before he does!" Chazz gasped

"It's easy when you have flying bats spying on everyone" Camula laughed and a small bat perched itself on Camula's shoulders.

"She's been spying on us!" Theorn growled

Camula laughed as she drew her card "It's over Crowler, I activate the spell card, Book of Life, and this resurrects my Vampire Lord which I discarded earlier with Infernalvania." A blue haired vampire wearing a robe appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 1500) "But my book cannot give life without taking it away. So I will remove your Ancient Gear Beast from play so you can't use him again. And now I will sacrifice my Vampire Lord in order to summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode." A purple demon like monster appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2100) "And since Vampire Bat is still on the field, his attack points increase by 200" (VG Attack 3000-3200) "And finally I will play a new Field Spell card, Wasteland." The Field changed into a dry brown wasteland "This gives all my Zombies 200 more attack points." Everyone gasped as all of Camula's monsters increased in strength. (VG Attack 3200-3400) (DFTD Attack 3000-3200) (VB Attack 1000-1200) (ZW Attack 1400-1600)

Crowler lowered his head as he realised that the Duel was over, there was nothing he could do so he turned to his students "My Students listen to me, no matter what happens I want you to believe in yourselves."

"Dr Crowler" Aedan said

"It's true I may have been hard on you" Crowler admitted "But it was because I believe in you and wanted you to be the best. So if I fall, you must continue the fight."

"Don't talk like that!" Zane shouted

Camula laughed "Are you finished with your little talk Crowler."

Crowler glared at the Vampire "That's Dr to you!" he yelled

Camula laughed "Vampire Genesis, destroy his Golem." Vampire Genesis turned into a purple mist and wrapped around Golem which creaked before exploding.

 **Crowler: 2300  
Camula: 1000**

"And now Despair from the Dark, destroy that Dragon." Camula added and then the purple hands slashed the metal dragon and destroyed him.

 **Crowler: 2100  
Camula: 1000**

"Is that all?" Crowler demanded trying to sound strong "I thought you Shadow Riders were supposed to be tough."

Camula laughed "You want more? Very well then." Zombie Werewolf jumped into the air and slashed Crowler who screamed in pain.

 **Crowler: 500  
Camula: 1000**

The students gasped and then Camula smirked "Here try this as well. Vampire Bat Attack." The large bat turned into smaller bats and flew toward Crowler.

Everyone watched in horror as the bats bit Crowler and the Duel was over "Dr Crowler!" Jaden gasped

Crowler turned to look at Jaden "Jaden, avenge me my boy" he said weakly before he collapsed face first.

 **Crowler: 0000  
Camula: 1000 (Winner)**

"His key is mine" Camula said

Chazz glared at the Vampire "No way, that is no happening!" he yelled

Jaden looked sad "We can't stop her, she won the Duel."

"That was the rules" Solona added "The Shadow Rider won the Duel so she gets the Spirit Key."

Camula knelt before Crowler and took his key from his neck "One down, eleven to go" she said as she stood up and Crowler's key vanished "And now darling children, it's time to take my second prize." The Key keepers watched in horror as Camula held up the small doll which glowed purple and so did Crowler's body and then he vanished and the plain doll changed into a doll that looked like Crowler.

"She put Crowler's soul in a doll!" Syrus gasped

"Dolls are pretty" Camula hissed and she narrowed her eyes "This is not, its rubbish now." She dropped the doll in disgust.

"That's it!" Jaden yelled and he went to charge at Camula but Zane and Daylen held him back. "But Zane, Daylen, look what she did."

"There's nothing we can do at the moment" Daylen said "We will have to wait."

Camula smirked "Now I bid farewell." She said and everyone watched as a scary looking castle appeared behind her out in the middle of the lake.

"We'll find you!" Bastion yelled

"And Duel!" Chazz added

"We will defeat you" Theorn shouted

"And avenge Crowler's fall" Aedan added

Camula laughed "Children that is what I'm hoping for." She laughed as she vanished and turned into a cloud of bats which could be heard by the other key keepers who glared at the castle.

...

The next day, all of the key keepers had gathered in the Infirmary where Jaden and Neria were resting and Dorian had joined them. Chazz had the Crowler doll and he along with Bastion and Syrus were sitting next to Jaden's bed. Solona and Daylen were over with their father and Alexis was with her brother. Zane, Sereda and Aedan stood near the doorway and Theorn was next to Neria.

"I'll play a trap card. And then I'll play a spell and then I'll attack" Jaden said "Well just as soon as I get better I will. Camula is going to get it sooner or later. I mean, taking Crowler's key is one thing, but taking his soul too."

"Jaden, you really need to rest" Syrus claimed

"Syrus is right" Bastion replied

Aedan then spoke up "If we are not at our best then it will be us next."

"Well will lose our keys and our souls will be placed inside those dolls" Sereda added

"The worst part is that now that Camula has defeated Crowler, he now has his Spirit key" Theorn said

"Which means he just needs 11 more to open all the Spirit Gates" Solona added

"And release those Sacred Beast Cards." Daylen finished

"And then it won't just be our souls in danger, but everyone's in the world" Alexis said with a shudder

"That's it!" Jaden snapped "I'm duelling her tonight."

"Jaden you really need to rest" Neria said in her bed "We're not ready to duel and we haven't recovered for our Shadow Duels."

"Neria has a point" Solona said "You could barely move yesterday."

"But I can still Duel." Jaden protested

Chazz snorted "You Duel? Think again" and then he covered Jaden with his bed sheet "You can even win a fight against a sheet. This Duel is for the Chazz."

"Hold on, just hold on." Jaden muttered and then he pulled his head from the top of the sheet "There, I won."

"No you didn't" Chazz snorted "It's two out of three" he covered Jaden again "Look Jaden is not up for this yet. One of us is going to have to face Camula."

"And by us you mean you?" Bastion said "I'm sorry Chazz, but I'm not convinced that you are up to the challenge, I should go."

"Yeah right" Chazz snorted

"Hold on, I've almost got it" Jaden muttered under the sheets "Man what thread count is this?"

"Shut it!" Chazz snapped

"Sure, I need the break" Jaden muttered

"And what we need is to work together" Alexis said

"Alexis is right" Solona replied "Protecting these keys and getting Crowler's soul back is all that matters."

Everyone nodded and Jaden sighed "All right all right. I'll sit this one out. Till I get better."

Daylen then looked at the others "Remember something else guys" he said "Camula chooses who she faces and she had two targets in mind. Me and Zane, that means that the most likely person she will duel is either me or Zane."

Zane looked at everyone before he left. Syrus followed him "Err Zane, wait up" he called "Big bro, didn't we just decide to work together, where are you going."

Zane smirked "If protecting those keys and saving Crowler is all that matters, you know where I'm going." He said unaware that another Vampire Bat was spying on them.

...

At Camula's castle, Camula was taking a bath when her bat returned and she smirked "One of those that I crave is coming." She said to herself "And I'm ready for him."

...

Later that night inside the Slifer Dorm, Chazz was sorting through his deck when to his annoyance, his spirit of Ojama Yellow appeared and started dancing in front of him "Hey boss, long time no see." He said "How's thing."

Chazz hissed and then he smacked the Spirit away which went straight into the television "They were fine, until you showed up." Chazz growled

Yellow came out from the Television "Oh and now things are great right" he said "Thanks boss you always know how to make me feel better." Chazz growled quietly, he just wanted some peace and quiet and this spirit wouldn't leave him alone "So what are you doing, arranging your deck, can I help."

Chazz hit Ojama yellow again "No I don't want your help now Get lost!" he yelled

Ojama Yellow ended up hitting the Crowler doll that was on Chazz's desk.

"Hey fragile here" came a voice and Ojama Yellow looked at the doll of Crowler and gasped. He then took hold of the arm and lifted the arm up. "What are you doing stop" Then Ojama Yellow started tickling the doll. No, no stop it. No stop."

Ojama Yellow gasped and he looked at Chazz "Boss, this doll's alive."

"What, that's ridiculous" Chazz snorted and then he snatched the doll from the desk and held it tight and was shock when he heard the voice of Dr Crowler

"Would be mind being a little easy on the hold" the voice of Crowler hissed "You're wrinkling my coat."

"Oh yeah, that's Dr Crowler all right" Chazz said and then he heard a loud boom of thunder and he ran towards the window to see storm clouds. He knew what this mean, Chazz quickly grabbed his Duel Disk and deck and ran outside "It's starting again." Soon, all of the over Key keepers had grabbed their decks and they went out.

At the Infirmary, Chumley was carrying Jaden again on his back and Solona helped Neria along. "Oh more running" Chumley complained

"Actually, piggybacking" Syrus laughed as Chumley had Jaden on his back.

…

Later, the key keepers had met at the lake where Crowler had duelled Crowler the night before and this time, they decided that they would go across the red carpet to the Castle to find Camula. The Key Keepers were led by Zane though Chumley wasn't too happy about going to the castle.

"Would someone tell me why we are going towards the castle, instead of running away?" Chumley asked

"We told you before Chumley" Aedan groaned "We have to find Camula otherwise she might take one of us hostage."

Soon they arrived at the Castle and they soon entered the castle. The corridor was dark and only had candles on the walls for light, when they got to some stairs, Chumley groaned again "Oh come on, stairs now. Why do I have to carry Jaden, why not just drag him."

"That will only hurt him more" Sereda hissed "And I don't see Solona complaining and she has to carry Neria."

Soon, they arrived at a creepy old room. There were two balconies set up and an old chandelier was smashed and the wallpaper was peeling. Camula stood on one of the balconies "Looking for me Key Keepers?" Camula smirked

"We want Crowler's soul back" Jaden hissed

"So hand him over!" Chazz ordered

Camula scoffed "I told you, I have no time for children."

"Surely he must mean you" Bastion said to Chazz

"No he means you" Chazz hissed to Bastion

"Stop it now" Daylen said "I told you before that it's me or Zane she wants"

"Very good" Camula said and she looked at Zane "So my darling, let's get to it."

Zane smirked "Let's get going."

Syrus and everyone else looked at Zane "Good luck brother" Syrus said quietly.

Soon, Zane and Camula stood on each of the balconies "OK my darling, let's go through this again. If you win, you get Crowler's soul back and I'll be on my way." Camula said and then she held up another plain doll "But if I win, I get your soul, your spirit key and I get to continue my quest to unleash the three Sacred Beasts."

"Let get on with this then" Zane said and he activated his Duel disk while Camula activated her disk.

" **Duel!"**

 **Zane: 8000  
Camula: 8000**

"Well my darling, I'll be taking the first move" Camula said "And I summon Vampire Lady in defence mode." A green haired, pale skinned vampire wearing a purple dress appeared on the field kneeling down. It looked a bit like Camula herself. (Level 4 Attack 4 Attack 1550 Defence 1550) "And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"That's it?" Zane said "Shame because that won't protect you from this card" Zane showed Camula a card

"Power Bond?" Camula questioned

"This card allows me to fusion summon a Machine Type Fusion monster by fusing Machines like my 3 Cyber Dragons in order to summon the all-powerful Cyber End Dragon." Zane added and then his powerful 3 headed Cyber Dragon appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 2800)

"Looks like Zane wants to end this Duel quick." Aedan said

"It sure looks that way" Theorn added

"Zane summoned his most powerful monster on his very first turn." Alexis gasped

"Are you sure that's safe to use a card like that?" Solona questioned

"That's not like Zane at all" Syrus muttered "Normally he gets to know his opponent's deck before playing Power Bond. It's almost like he's using it instead of playing it. I hope he knows what he is doing."

Camula laughed "Playing a card like that is impressive. I like your aggressiveness but are you certain you can handle the consequences of that?" she asked

"She's right" Chumley said "On the turn's end Zane will take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original attack points and that means losing half his life points. Though that Vampire will take even more damage thanks to Cyber End's piercing effect and the fact that Power Bond doubles the attack points of Cyber End." As Chumley spoke, Cyber End grew more powerful (CED Attack 4000-8000)

"8000 attack points?" Camula gasped

"And then I play pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Zane said as he drew two more cards "And then I will use one of them, Limiter removal, this doubles Cyber End's attack points again but will destroy him at the turn's end but that doesn't matter as now my Cyber end has enough power to end this Duel right now." Cyber End's attack points doubled again (CED Attack 8000-16000)

"16000 attack points?" Solona gasped "That's enough to end this Duel right now. I can see why Zane is the best."

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Vampire Lady, Super Strident Blast." Zane ordered and then the three heads of Cyber End fired a blast of yellow electric which went towards Vampire Lady.

But Camula had a trap "A good move, a pity but I can't allow you to end this Duel now. I play the trap card Red Ghost Moon, this trap cards ends your attack and ends your battle phase." Cyber End's attack dissolved into thin air "And there is one more thing, I now gain life points equal to your monster's attack points."

"Say what?" Jaden gasped

"Oh no, now Zane will be at a disadvantage with half his life points and no monsters" Neria added

"I now gain 16000 life points plus the 8000 I already had which give me a total of 24000" Camula smirked

"I don't think so" Zane snorted "I always had a plan for using Power bond in case anything went wrong. I play the quick play spell card Diffusion which diffuses my Cyber End back into three Cyber Dragons. And now your Red Ghost Moon's target is gone so you don't gain life points anymore." The large three headed Cyber Dragon was replaced by three smaller cyber dragons (Level 5 Attack 2100 Defence 1600)

"My points!" Camula gasped

"And now Zane won't take damage from Power Bond's effect" Syrus said

"And he has three monsters on his field" Sereda added

"Though he is unable to attack this turn thanks to Red Ghost Moon" Bastion added

"But he still has an advantage" Solona said

"But what will this Vampire do on her next turn?" Chazz wondered

"I place one card facedown and End my turn." Zane finished

"It's my move now" Camula sneered as she drew a card "And I sacrifice Vampire Lady so I can summon Vampire Lord." The male version of the vampire appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "And then I will remove Vampire Lord from play, so I can summon Vampire Genesis in attack mode." The purple skinned demon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2100)

"Ugly" Chazz spat

"Scary" Syrus added

Camula laughed "Your Cyber Dragons are impressive but they are no match for my Genesis" she said "Vampire Genesis, attack one of his Cyber Dragons" Vampire Genesis turned into a cloud of smoke which went towards one of the Cyber Dragons.

"Sorry but I play by trap card. I play Attack Reflector Unit" Zane countered "Now I sacrifice one of my Cyber Dragons and summon the Cyber Barrier Dragon in attack mode." One of the Cyber Dragons vanished and was replaced by a new Cyber Dragon with had pinkish markings and a shield like head (Level 8 Attack 800 Defence 2800)

"And what do you plan to do with that?" Camula asked "That is even weaker than your Cyber Dragons."

"What he lacks in points is his ability" Zane answered "Now once per turn, I can negate one of your attacks so go Vampire Genesis' attack go back to where it started." Cyber Barrier's head went back into his shield which created a force field that blocked Vampire Genesis' mist and sent it back to Camula's field.

"How dare you!" Camula hissed

"Your brother's got skill. No wonder he beat me, though it was close." Jaden said looking at Syrus.

"Yeah I guess" Syrus said

"It's my move" Zane said "And I drew a very good card. One that will make this Duel very difficult for use. I play the spell card Photon Generator Unit, now by sacrificing the 2 remaining Cyber Dragons on my field; I can summon the Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode." A long cyber dragon with a laser at the end of his tale and pale blue marking appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1800) "And with Cyber Laser Dragon, I can destroy one monster that has equal or more attack or defence points than Laser Dragon's attack points."

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that?" Camula suggested

"No!" Zane snorted "Just the ones that I really don't like. Now Laser Dragon, let lose, destroy that Vampire Genesis with Blue Lighting lash." The laser emitted from Laser Dragon's tail sent a blue laser which destroyed Vampire Genesis. "And now go ahead and attack her directly, Blue Lighting Blast." A larger laser came from Laser Dragon's mouth which struck Camula directly causing her to moan and she felt a lot of pain.

 **Zane: 8000  
Camula: 5600**

"Oh and don't think I forgot about Cyber Barrier Dragon." Zane added "Attack with Sonic Shriek." Cyber Barrier Dragon sent a powerful shriek which blew Camula backwards.

 **Zane: 8000  
Camula: 4800**

"All right" Syrus cheered

"That the move I would have made" Chumley added

"Sure Chumley totally, in your dreams" Jaden laughed

"Now you can see why my brother is the best Duellist and has never lost" Syrus added "Though mom says that I've got the looks."

"Now Camula has got an issue now" Aedan said

"Because now if she summons a powerful monster, Cyber Barrier will negate it's attack and then Laser will destroy it on his next turn." Sereda added

"That's Duelling for you." Neria added

"I end my turn" Zane finished

Camula hissed and she drew her card "I summon Zombie Werewolf in attack mode" she said and then her werewolf appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1200) "And I will end at that."

"That werewolf will cause a few issues" Daylen said

"Now Zane can't use his Laser's special ability and as soon as that Werewolf is destroyed, she will bring the Werewolf back with more power" Solona said

"Knowing Zane he has a plan." Aedan replied

"It's my turn" Zane said plainly "And I play the spell card Cyber draw, now for every Cyber monster on my field, I can draw one card so with two on my field, I get to draw two more cards." Zane drew two more cards "And next I play Cyber Overload, by removing one of my Cyber Dragons in my graveyard from play, I can destroy one monster on your field so now your Zombie Werewolf is destroyed." Camula gasped as her Werewolf was struck by lightning and shattered "And now your Field is wide open so now, Laser Dragon and Barrier Dragon will attack you directly." Camula was blasted back again by the dragon's attacks.

 **Zane: 8000  
Camula: 1600**

"I place this card facedown and end my turn." Zane finished

"One more move like that and Zane will have beaten the third Shadow Rider" Solona said

"Let's just see what Camula plays now." Daylen added

Camula smirked "Darling, you do realise you are forcing me to reveal my ugly side" she said and she looked and her face looked scarier and ugly with her tongue out of her mouth.

"Ewwww" Neria cringed in disgust

"And it's only going to get uglier" Camula added "I play the spell card Illusion Gate." And then a large green door with images appeared behind Camula.

"Illusion Gate?" Zane questioned

"Have any of you heard of that spell?" Chazz asked

"I've never heard of it" Jaden said

"I don't like this" Solona added

"Anyone know what it does?" Bastion asked

"I think we're about to find out" Aedan replied

"Beyond the power of Illusion Gate!" Camula shouted "First off this Spell card destroys all monsters on your field." A large green light destroyed Zane's Laser and Barrier Dragons and Zane widened his eyes "But that's not all it has twin functions" Camula added and a second version of her appeared "You see, this card allow me to use any monster you used during this Duel."

"What?" Zane gasped

"So even though you diffused Cyber End Dragon after only one turn you still used him so I can summon him." Camula smirked

"Please" Zane snorted "No card is powerful for you to make a move like that, there must be some kind of catch."

Camula sneered "Yes, but it is just a tiny one. You see after using Illusion Gate, if I still lose this Duel, I must sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts."

"That's all?" Bastion questioned

"Good" Chazz snorted "It's what you get for taking Crowler's"

"I think there is more to it than that" Sereda added

"That's right" Camula added "I said a Soul, not my soul, you see in a Shadow Duel it's all the same to the Sacred Beasts."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Neria said

Camula looked at the others "Little Syrus." She said and Syrus gasped "Oh yes the Sacred Beasts will find your soul quite a treat."

Zane gasped and he widened his eyes "Syrus, run!" he yelled

"Oh no you don't" Camula sneered and then the second Camula swooped down and grabbed Syrus.

"Syrus!" the other key keepers yelled as the second Camula flew up and held Syrus tight

"Sorry Zane" Syrus apologized.

"And now I summon the all mighty Cyber End Dragon" Camula yelled and then Zane's Cyber End appeared on Camula's field and Syrus moaned in pain as his energy was used to power Cyber End.

"He's using Syrus to power that Cyber End!" Aedan gasped

"That is so unfair!" Daylen growled

"She's cheating!" Solona hissed

"Whatever will you do?" Camula mocked "I have you little brother and your best monster. Though now they are the same thing. What will you do? Because if you destroy Cyber End Dragon, you will also destroy little Syrus' soul."

"How dare you use my friend like that!" Jaden yelled "Why can't you Duel fair?"

"Those Shadow Riders will do anything to get the keys" Aedan gasped

"And I can end this Duel here" Camula sneered "I play the spell Double Spell, now by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use your Limiter Removal and double Cyber End's attack points." (4000-8000) "So now what are you going to do?"

Zane thought 'The Facedown card on my field is call of the Haunted, if I use it to summon back Cyber Barrier Dragon, I can use its effect to negate that Cyber End's attack points and Limiter Removal will destroy the Cyber end. Then I can win the Duel and we lose just one soul. Little Syrus' the choice is obvious.' Zane thought in his head

"So what will you do?" Camula asked "Save yourself and your spirit but lose your brother, or save your little brother's soul which also means losing yours."

"Go one Zane do" Syrus said "You have to." Zane looked at his brother "My soul is a small price to pay to stop Camula. After all, if Camula wins, she'll take your spirit key and you know what that means. The Shadow Riders will be closer to unleashing those Sacred Beast cards. Beside Zane, if one us has to go down it might as well be me. After all, I may have gotten the looks; the truth is you got everything else, the skills the smarts, all of it. Anyway big bro, it's all right, this way I'll be remembered as being more than your little brother. I will be the Hero. The one who saves the day. We both know I'll never be as good as you. It's like you said Zane, I never belonged here." There were tears in his eyes.

"Yes I did say that Syrus" Zane said "But I was wrong you do belong here. I'll never forget it. I'll miss you little brother. I'll never forget you."

"Huh" Syrus said

Zane closed his eyes and held his arms to his sides "I stand down."

"Zane!" Syrus gasped "What are you doing."

Camula laughed "So be it, Cyber End Dragon destroy him." Cyber End Dragon sent three power blasts from its heads which engulfed Zane causing him to groan in pain.

 **Zane: 0000  
Camula: 1600 (Winner)**

"Zane no!" everyone gasped

"Stop, take me!" Syrus begged. There was a flash of thunder and Zane's key fell from his neck and then vanished. Then Zane fell to his knees as Syrus was released "Big brother!" the colour in Zane's eyes faded and Camula smirked and she held up another plain doll which was engulfed in purple light along with Zane's body. Then Zane vanished and the doll now looked like Zane which caused Syrus to drop to his knees.

"At last darling you're all mine" she smiled "A tad smaller, and a smidge less talkative but a darling trophy none the less." Then she looked at Daylen "You're be my next target" she laughed as she vanished in cloud of smoke while everyone watched in shock.

...

Later everyone was back at the lakeside and they looked at Camula's castle. They were all shocked and upset at the loss of Zane who was considered the best though Zane didn't lose properly, Camula cheated and used Syrus against him.

"And just like that" Syrus sobbed "He's gone."

Daylen narrowed his eyes and growled "That's it!" he growled "If that Vampire wants me then he can have me. You hear me Camula; I'm through with you messing with my friends. Got that, what you did to Crowler, to Zane, it stops here and I'll be the one who does it!"

"Brother?" Solona gasped

"If you want me then I'm not going without a fight" Daylen growled "Camula here I come, so be prepared for when I take you on."

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well here is Camula. I had a guest review wanted Camula to take an interest in Daylen so I decided to do that so that Daylen will duel a Shadow Rider. I thank the person for the suggestion and I will look at other suggestions. I am doing my Fictionpress stories more so updates on all my fanfiction stories will be slower.**

 **Created Cards:**

Cyber Draw:  
Normal Spell: For every Cyber monster on your field, draw one card.

Cyber Overload:  
Normal Spell: Remove one Cyber Dragon in your grave from play; destroy one monster on your opponent's field.

 **Next time: With two Keys gone, Daylen decided to avenge them and take the Vampire out but there will be issues thanks to the powers of the Shadow Games.**


	28. Night of the Vampire Part Two

Night of the Vampire part 2:

The day after Zane's defeat at the hands of Camula was a dark one. The sky was covered in dark clouds and there was a dark feel in the air. Chancellor Sheppard sat at his desk in his office when he felt a rumble beneath his feet. He knew what had happened as Dorian had informed him of the defeats of Zane and Crowler. "Two of the twelve Spirit Gates have been unlocked." He said to himself

Then the TV screen turned itself on and an image of a man wearing some kind of mask and a covered up body appeared "You disappoint me Sheppard" he said "Your excellent Duellists only excel in losing. Why don't you make things easier and surrender the ten remaining keys now."

"It's not over" Sheppard hissed "I know my students; they'll never give up no matter what the odds are. After all they came here to be champion duellists."

"They will only end up becoming victims" the voice on the screen sneered "My vampire is ready to feed again."

...

Meanwhile over in the Infirmary, Jaden was trying to regain his strength as Syrus kept an eye on him. Solona and Alexis were also in the Infirmary along with Theorn.

"Jaden keep still, you must rest" Syrus said

"I can't" Jaden protested "I must be strong if I am to face Camula."

"Jaden for the last time, you are not facing that Vampire!" Theorn hissed

"Theorn's right" Solona added "You are in no shape to Duel and my brother is taking that vampire on."

"Yeah" Neria said as she tried to sit up "You have to save your strength. I'm just worried that Camula will cheat again."

"Zane only lost because of that Illusion Gate" Theorn added "She threatened Syrus, that was not a fair fight."

"These Shadow Riders will do anything to win" Alexis added "They will not fight fair they will use our friends against us." Then she heard a grunt and Alexis looked at her brother Atticus who had woken up and was looking at his sister "Oh, you're finally awake." She removed the oxygen mask from Atticus.

"Alexis listen to me" Atticus said "I have to tell you about the Vampire the one called Camula. You cannot defeat her like the others."

"But why not?" Alexis asked

It was then that Dark Soldier or Alistair woke up as well "It's because she has a Shadow Charm. Her necklace has the power of the Shadow Realm and allows her to steal people's souls."

"But you can stop her using another Shadow Charm" Atticus added and he managed to hold up his part of the Gravekeeper medallion "Use this, combine it with the other half that Jaden has and you can stop Camula from stealing people's souls."

"Will that prevent her from using Illusion Gate?" Solona asked

"Not completely" Alistair said "Camula can still offer up her own soul but it will protect you."

"Well then we must bring Jaden with us" Theorn said and then he looked towards the bed where Aristide lay and saw him moving "Hey Solona, I think your father is now awake."

"Huh" Solona turned to look at her father "Father!" she gasped and then she went over to her father's bed.

Aristide Amell groaned as he woke up from his sleep "Solona, is that you my dear?" he asked as he managed to raise his hand and stroke his daughter's face.

"Oh father" Solona had tears in her eyes "I've missed you. I'm so glad that you are back."

"I'm glad to be back to my dear" Aristide smiled "But what was this about a Shadow Charm?"

"Dad, Daylen and I along with several other students have to take on these dark Duellists known as Shadow Riders" Solona said "And Daylen is facing one of these Shadow Riders tonight."

"My son" Aristide said "I hope he will be okay"

"I'm sure Daylen will be fine" Solona said "He must be because if he loses this Duel then a third Spirit gate will open."

"We're all counting on him" Theorn said

"I think I need to see him and make sure he is ready" Solona said.

 **Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm:**

Daylen Amell sat in his room as he looked over his deck. H needed to be the best he could be so he upgraded his deck with a few extra cards. He had shut his bedroom curtains and made sure that no one was in the room in case one of Camula's vampire bats was spying on him.

"Hey, I was given permission to see you here brother" came the voice of his sister and Daylen turned to see Solona walking into the room

"Hey sister" he said "I was just making sure my deck was ready. After all I have to be the best Duellist I can be."

"Listen Alexis and I have found a way that will make us all safe from that Vampire's shadow charms." Solona said "Atticus and Alistair woke up and said that with our own Shadow Charm, we can protect ourselves and we have one. The medallion that Jaden got from the Gravekeeper Chief."

Daylen looked at her but then noticed that the sky was getting dark and there was lightning "It's time. Camula is calling for us."

...

Solona and Daylen soon reached the Lake where Dorian was waiting for them along with Bastion, Chazz, Aedan, Sereda and Theorn. "So I see you have finally made it" Dorian said

"Yeah but we can't go in yet" Daylen said "We need to wait for Jaden and Alexis."

"That slacker, but why?" Chazz asked "He's in no shape to Duel, what good is he going to do?"

"More than you think" Alexis said as she arrived with Jaden who now had both parts of the Medallion on his neck "Back at the Hospital, Atticus and Alistair woke up and explained that Camula has a Shadow Charm which allows her to steal people's souls."

"That Shadow Charm is her strongest point" Solona continued "If we stop her from stealing souls then we can prevent Daylen from losing the same way Zane lost."

"We fight fire with fire" Alexis declared "Daylen will Duel Camula and Jaden will protect us from Camula's Shadow Charm.

"Well let's get going" Daylen said and then they all walked across the red carpet towards the Castle though they were unaware that Daylen had sneaked another card into his deck. Soon they arrived at Camula's castle and Daylen called out "Hey Camula, I'm here now!" he called "I'm here for my Friends souls and I'm not leaving until I get them." A cloud of bats flew down and soon they were all back in the same place where Zane Duelled Camula and this time, Daylen was Duelling.

Camula laughed "On the country my dear" she laughed "You are not leaving here ever again. None of you will."

Soon Daylen stood on the other balcony where Zane stood before "All right Camula, I'm ready to Duel and I'm not leaving until I get Crowler and Zane's souls back" he hissed

"Well it is unlikely that you will win" Camula laughed "And as soon as I win your key and soul will be mine."

"That's not going to happen!" Daylen hissed and he and Camula activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands.

" **Duel!"**

 **Daylen: 8000  
Camula: 8000**

"I'll be going first" Daylen hissed "And I'll start by discarding one card from my hand in order to summon my Apprentice Illusion Magician in attack mode." A purple robed magician girl with long blond hair appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 1700) "And since this was a special summon I can also special summon Magician's rod in attack mode." A staff that Dark Magician used appeared on the field as a monster (Level 3 Attack 1600 Defence 100) "And his ability allows me to add 1 spell or trap card with Dark Magician in the text so I choose my Dark Magic Expanded spell card" Daylen added that spell card to his hand "And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"Wow it seems that Daylen has changed his deck" Sereda spoke up

"After father returned my brother decided to change his deck using cards that father gave us before he vanished" Solona said "He's had these cards for a while but never bothered to use them after father vanished"

"Well it seems that Daylen is ready for this" Jaden smiled

"Don't count Camula out yet" Chazz said

"That vampire still has her tricks" Bastion added

Dorian agreed "Yes after all we have seen how powerful her cards can be especially that Illusion Gate." He said

"Well let's just hope that she doesn't have a chance to play it" Alexis said

"My draw" Camula drew her card and smirked "I play Illusion Gate."

"Oh come on" Daylen groaned "It had to be that card."

"She's playing that card on her first turn" Aedan said

"Even so we know the cost of using that card" Theorn added

Camula laughed "Well as you should know. First it destroys all monsters on your field and then I can summon one of them" Camula said "And I need to sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts, now who to pick" a large eyrie green mist came over all of Daylen's friends "As I don't know who to pick, why don't I just offer all of your friends soul's instead."

"What!" Daylen gasped "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can" Camula laughed "It's the power of the Shadows."

But as the green mist tried to take the souls of Daylen's fiends, the two halves of Jaden's medallion came together and fused which created a bright light that sent the mist away.

"Wait what's going on?" Aedan gasped

"It's Jaden's Medallion!" Alexis gasped "It's negated the powers of Camula's necklace."

"No this can't be!" Camula gasped

"Oh yes it is" Daylen smirked "That's what happens when you cheat. Now why don't you put that cheating card away and let's carry on."

"Never!" Camula hissed "Even if I can't take one of your friend's soul I will not lose my chance and you will still lose. Now I offer my soul as a sacrifice so now power up my Illusion Gate." The doors of the gateway opened and a bright light destroyed Daylen's monsters.

"Oh great" Daylen groaned

"Don't worry" Camula smirked "You will see your Apprentice Illusion again only she will be fighting for me instead." Daylen's Illusion Magician appeared on Camula's field "And now I summon a Vampire's best friend, Zombie Werewolf in attack mode." Camula's werewolf appeared on her field as well (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1200) "And now your Magician will be used against you."

"Well you will have to get past her master first" Daylen smirked "I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, now I can summon back my Dark Magician from my graveyard." A large purple robed male magician appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Hold on, when did you get that in your grave?" Camula demanded

"Did you forget when I summoned my Apprentice Illusion Magician?" Daylen asked "I discarded my Dark Magician to summon her and now he has more attack points than your monsters."

Camula hissed "Fine, I will get you next turn."

"Sorry but that is not going to happen." Daylen smirked as he drew a card "First I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode." A brown haired spellcaster wearing a light blue robe and large blue hat appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1800) "And as long as she is on the field, you can't target any other spellcasters for attacks. So now my Dark Magician will destroy the Apprentice Illusion you took with Dark Magic Attack." Dark Magician swung his staff and then sent a black ball of magic that destroyed Illusion Magician.

 **Daylen: 8000  
Camula: 7500**

"And now my Valkyria will destroy your Werewolf." Daylen added and Valkyria destroyed the werewolf using her staff.

 **Daylen: 8000  
Camula: 7100**

Camula sneered "Did you forget about my Werewolf's power, now I can summon another one from my deck with 500 more attack points." Another Werewolf appeared with more power. (ZW Attack: 1200-1700)

"He's still no match for Dark Magician" Daylen said "I discard one card to use Monster Reincarnation to bring my Apprentice Illusion Magician back to my hand and then I will end my turn."

Camula smirked "My draw" she sneered "So my darling, do you know what is scarier than a Vampire mistress."

"I am not your darling!" Daylen snapped "And I really don't care."

"A pity" Camula sneered "But you should be scared as the answer is a Vampire mistress with a grudge. Now I sacrifice Zombie Werewolf to summon Vampire Lord." Camula's vampire lord returned to the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "And now I remove Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis." The large pink demon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2100) "And now I attack your Valkyria." Genesis turned into smoke and went straight for the Valkyria and the mist destroyed the Valkyria who screamed in pain before shattering.

 **Daylen: 6600  
Camula: 7100**

"Looks like you have to rethink your plan" Camula smirked "I end my turn."

"My draw" Daylen drew his card "I place this card facedown and end my turn."

"Oh man what is he thinking?" Aedan gasped "Daylen you forgot to switch your Dark Magician to defence mode!"

"It's too late for that now." Camula smirked as she drew her card "Now I remember that last time you placed a card facedown you stopped my attack but that is not happening this time. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it." A blue typhoon appeared and blew away Daylen's card.

But Daylen smirked "Thank you because you have just activated my card's effect" he said "When my Chaos Sceptre Blast is destroyed by a card effect, I can summon my Dark Magician of Chaos in attack mode from my deck." A black and red robed Spellcaster appeared on the field with a black head ornament. (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600)

Camula sneered "Impressive but it won't stop my attack." She said "Now Vampire Genesis, destroy his Dark Magician." The Vampire Genesis turned into a mist and went towards Dark Magician.

But Daylen smirked again "Sorry but you have fallen into my trap."

"A trap?" Camula questioned "But you have no facedown cards."

"No but I do have this" Daylen smirked "My Apprentice Illusion Magician has another ability. You see when you attack another Dark Spellcaster monster. I can discard her or sacrifice her from my hand and then my Spellcaster gains 2000 attack points." Dark Magician gained more power (DM Attack: 2500-4500)

"No, now it's more powerful than my Genesis" Camula gasped "Stop the attack."

"Sorry but since this effect happens in the damage step you can't call of the attack." Daylen smirked and the Dark Magician sent a blast which caused the mist to evaporate and Camula was blown back.

 **Daylen 6600  
Camula: 5600**

"All right" Solona cheered "Now Daylen has destroyed that Vampire Genesis."

"And now it's his turn so he can attack again" Bastion added

"Maybe Daylen duelling Camula was a good idea after all." Chazz said

"And maybe he will free me" the Crowler droll said in Chazz's pocket.

Camula growled "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"Now it my move" Daylen said "And since your field is wide open, both my monsters will attack you directly. So Dark Magician will attack with Dark Magic attack and Dark Magician of Chaos will attack with Sceptre Strike." Both Dark Magicians sent a blast of magic towards Camula and she screamed in pain from the strikes.

 **Daylen: 6600  
Camula: 300**

"Wow, Daylen brought Camula down to her last 300 life points" Aedan gasped

"One more move and Daylen will have won the Duel." Sereda cheered

"Don't underestimate Camula yet" Dorian added "We still don't know what other tricks she has to play."

Camula gave Daylen her scary look "Well done, you played a good move but it will be your last." She laughed "A Vampire has many tricks to play like this card" Camula then showed Daylen as card which caused Daylen to gasp "I guess you know this card, it's Lightning Vortex, now by discarding one card, all monsters on your field are destroyed." Daylen watched in horror as dark cloud appeared above his monsters and then they sent down huge strikes of lightning which caused his monsters to groan before shattering.

"Oh no, now Daylen is wide open!" Aedan gasped

"And now I play the spell card Monster Reborn to summon back the monster I discarded, Despair from the Dark" A large shadowy monster with purple claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 3000) "And now Despair, attack him directly." Despair swiped Daylen with his claws and sent him flying backwards.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped

"Daylen!" Solona yelled

 **Daylen: 3800  
Camula: 300**

"And I shall end my turn there." Camula said

"This is not going to be easy" Sereda said "Now Daylen has destroyed Daylen's best monsters."

"I know Daylen" Theorn said "He can find a way to pull through this."

"My draw" Daylen said as he drew a card "I'll start by summoning Summoner Monk in defence mode." A dark blue and white robbed monk with blue skin appeared kneeling down with his hands attached (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1600) "And then I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it?" Camula sneered "Well there is not much you can do. I play the spell card Graveyard shift, now by removing two cards in my graveyard from play, I can summon one of my banished monsters so now my Vampire Lord returns." Daylen watched as the Vampire Lord returned to the field "And with Monster Reincarnation, I discard one card to bring Vampire Genesis back to my hand which I will now summon by removing Lord from Play" Daylen watched as Camula's best monster returned to the field.

"I play my facedown card Magician's defence" Daylen said "Now as long as this trap is on the field and there is a spell caster on my field, all damage I take is halved."

"That will not protect you from this" Camula smirked "Despair from the dark, attack that Summoner Monk." Despair's claws grabbed the Monk and then ripped him into two pieces. "And now Vampire Genesis, attack him directly." Daylen braced for the attack as Vampire Genesis turned into smoke and struck Daylen hard and it sent him flying backwards and he landed on the ground hard.

 **Daylen: 800  
Camula: 300**

"Brother!" Solona yelled in horror.

"That's not good!" Theorn added

Chazz closed his eyes "It's no good, he's finished." He said sadly

"Don't talk like that Chazz!" Alexis hissed

"She's right, Daylen still had more life points" Aedan added

"Forget the Life points, look at the field" Chazz hissed "Daylen may have more life points but he has no monsters and Camula has two powerful monsters out."

"I hate to say this but Chazz may be right" Bastion added sadly "Unless Daylen can make a comeback he's finished."

"Come on Daylen" Jaden yelled on Chumley's back "You have to keep fighting."

"Your right Jay" Daylen whimpered as he managed to push himself up "I have to keep fighting."

"You should have stayed down" Camula laughed "It would save your suffering."

"Well that won't make me give up" Daylen hissed "I summon my old pal Fire Mage in defence mode and then end my turn by throwing tow cards facedown."

"What's Daylen thinking?" Chazz hissed "That's not going to help."

Camula laughed "Well if you are so looking forward to lose I might as well add someone else to make you suffer" she said "I summon Zombie Werewolf to the field." Camula's werewolf came onto the field

But Daylen smirked "You have just activated my trap card" he said "Dark Renewal, this trap activates when you make a summoned, now by sacrificing your Zombie Werewolf and my Fire Mage, I'm allowed to summon back one Spellcaster from my graveyard."

"But your graveyard is full of those type of monsters" Camula gasped

"That's right so now Dark Magician returns to the field" Daylen said and then Zombie Werewolf and Fire Mage turned into purple balls of magic and then they went into a large coffin that appeared. Then the lid shut and when the lid opened again, Dark Magician appeared on the field again.

"That still won't help you." Camula laughed "Now Despair will attack that Magician and as soon as it is destroyed, Vampire Genesis will take out the rest of your life points."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen!" Daylen shouted "Because I have another trap, go Negate Attack, now your attack has been cancelled and your battle phase has ended."

Camula growled "Well I will still make this Duel difficult for you, I place two cards facedown and then play Emergency Provisions." She said "Now by sacrificing my facedown cards, I get to gain 2000 life points." Camula's cards shattered and then Camula gained more life points.

 **Daylen: 800  
Camula: 2300**

"Great now she has more life points than Daylen and more monsters" Aedan hissed

"Well I would do anything to win for my race." Camula added

"Your race?" Sereda questioned

"Yes my race" Camula replied "You see centuries ago the Vampires were a proud and peaceful race, we lived in harmony with our mortal brothers and sisters. That was until the dark days, until the war between Mortals and Vampires, my people were all hunted down and I, the last of my race had no choice but to go into hiding, for years I slept and used a coffin as my home. But when my Coffin was finally unsealed I was met with a strange man who offered me a choice, either stay in my coffin for all time or accept his Shadow Charm and join his quest for the Sacred Beasts. And so I took his offer." Camula then brought out the Zane doll with Zane's soul inside "He said that for every Duellist I defeated, their souls would be mine which I would use to help raise my army of undead and we would have our revenge upon mankind."

"Whoa a little too much information there" Jaden said

"So if I lose you get my key and soul to start a Vampire army?" Daylen added

"That's right my darling" Camula said "So why don't you just give up now."

"Camula if you think I'm going to give up you're mistaken." Daylen hissed "It's my draw" Daylen drew his card "And I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Daylen drew two cards and then gasped at one 'It's that new card I just added in, this is just the card I need to end this duel now.' He though "I sacrifice my Dark Magician in order to summon his darker form."

"His darker form?" Bastion questioned

"What is he doing?" Aedan asked

"I think we're about to find out" Jaden said

"I summon Dark Eradicator Warlock in attack mode" Daylen said and then Dark Magician was engulfed in light. His staff changed into one that was larger and had a pink ball of magic at the end. His purple robes turned red and they got bigger and then he grew in size (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Wait that card wasn't in your deck!" Camula shouted "You added that when I wasn't looking you cheater."

"Cheater?" Daylen hissed "Don't call me a cheater when you spied on our decks and you only beat Zane because you used his little against him and threatened to kill him in he won. That's cheating and also I have always had this card, I just never used him."

"Go on then keep him" Camula said "It is still not powerful enough to defeat Vampire Genesis or Despair from the Dark."

"Well that will be sorted soon." Daylen said "I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Magician's Defence." Daylen sacrificed his trap card which was blown away from the Typhoon.

"What was the point of that?" Camula wondered "It doesn't change the fact that my monsters are more powerful and you just destroyed your own card."

"It does actually for 2 reasons." Daylen smirked "Magician's defence has another ability, when it is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can summon one spellcaster in my graveyard and now Dark Magician returns." Everyone watched as Dark Magician returned to the field then they noticed Dark Eradicator Warlock's staff glowing "Also since Emergency Provisions was a normal spell, Dark Eradicator Warlock's ability activates, now you take 1000 points of damage." The blast from the staff threw Camula back.

 **Daylen: 800  
Camula: 1300**

"And now I use the equip spell Magic Formula on Dark Magician so now he gains 700 attack points." Daylen added and a magical spell book appeared in Dark Magician's arms. (DM Attack 2500-3200)

"Then my Vampire…" Camula started

"Is about to be crushed" Daylen finished "Now Dark Magician attack Vampire Genesis. Dark Magic Attack." Dark Magician sent a blast of purple magic which destroyed Vampire Genesis.

 **Daylen: 800  
Camula: 1000**

"And when Vampire Genesis is destroyed, all other Zombies are destroyed as well" Daylen added as Despair shattered as well "Now you are wide open, Dark Eradicator Warlock, end this Duel." Dark Warlock sent a blast from his own staff which threw Camula back and he fell face first to the floor.

 **Daylen: 800 (Winner)  
Camula: 0000**

"He did it!" Jaden cheered "Daylen beat the Vampire."

Camula pushed herself to her knees and growled at Daylen but then her Illusion Gate spell appeared behind her. Camula turned in horror as she remembered that she had offered her soul in exchange for using Illusion Gate. The Gate opened and Camula heard the screams of tormented souls then a ghostly hand reached out and grabbed Camula and then went back into the gate carrying the ghostly form of Camula's soul. Then the Gate closed and disappeared. Then Camula's body turned a dull grey colour and then he disintegrated into dust which blew away in the wind. Her Shadow Charm necklace and the Zane doll fell to the floor.

"Look its Zane's doll" Jaden said and then the doll glowed purple and the real Zane appeared

"Big brother!" Syrus gasped and then he and Alexis along with Bastion and Aedan ran off to help Zane as Chazz watched and then he noticed his pocket glowing as the Crowler Doll in his pocket turned back into the real Crowler.

"I'm back!" Crowler gasped "I out of that doll, now get me out of this stinking pocket!"

Crowler and Chazz ended up in a struggle while Daylen watched. But then there was a loud rumble and everyone felt the castle shaking. Daylen realised that with Camula gone, the castle was beginning to collapse.

"Brother!" Solona yelled "We have to go now, the castle is fallen apart!"

"We have to go now!" Alexis added

"Agreed" Aedan said as he and Bastion carried the knocked out Zane.

...

Soon everyone was outside on the lakeshore and they watched as Camula's castle crumbled and then collapsed into a pile of rubble. Then the island sank into the bottom of the lake and the dark clouds cleared. Zane was still lying knocked out but everyone was okay.

Daylen watched over and the sun came out and the sky was now clear of Camula's darkness. The third Shadow Rider had been defeated.

"It over" Alexis said "The nightmare is finally over"

Bastion handed Daylen the shadow charm necklace that Camula wore "Well this one is" he said

"Camula was only the third Shadow rider so there's more to come" Solona added

"And now we have lost two of the Spirit Keys" Theorn added "So we must be careful, we can't let them all fall into the Shadow Riders hands."

Jaden stood up "Well I'm ready to get my game on." He said "No matter what comes I am ready. Those Shadow Riders better watch out. They may get tougher but we will grow stronger."

 **Chapter end:  
Author's notes: Well now Daylen has defeated Camula so three Shadow Riders have been defeated. I am working on my other stories as well and I should have the next chapter of Rise of the Divines finished by the end of this week. Also Daylen will be using a Dark Magician themed deck from now on but he still will use some of his Mage monsters.**

 **Next time: A nightmare leaves Jaden afraid but someone has a plan to help him.**


	29. Fear of the Blue Eyes

**Fear of the Blue Eyes:**

Three of the Twelve Shadow Riders had been defeated. But two of the Spirit Gates had opened. So now there were 9 Shadow Riders remaining and 10 spirit gates remained closed. These Shadow Duellists were proving more difficult than the key keepers' originally thought. Jaden, Neria and Daylen had found their duels hard and the third Shadow Camula had defeated two of the Key Keepers, Crowler and Zane.

Jaden Yuki was duelling a shadowy figure who had a dark dragon on his field while Jaden had Elemental Hero Wildheart on his field.

"All right Party is over" Jaden said "And I think it is time that your monster splits in half, so attack" Wildheart then attacked the Shadowy dragon and Jaden grinned but his smile fell as the dragon reformed itself and then sent blue fire out which destroyed Wildheart "No, I lost!" Jaden wailed as his life points hit Zero.

"Jaden!" came the yell of Syrus

"Help us!" Chumley yelled as well and Jaden turned to see the shadows form around Syrus and Chumley as they yelled in fear.

"Syrus Chumley!" Jaden yelled and tried to reach them but he felt something pulling on his leg. "No!" he added when he looked down and saw the shadowy creatures he had seen when he duelled Titan and then the creatures dragged him down "Guys I'm sorry!" he yelled

"Jaden!" yelled a voice "Jaden Wake up!"

Jaden shot up in bed and gasped, the whole thing had just been a nightmare. He turned to see Syrus next to him "Are you okay Jay?" he asked "You were moaning in your sleep"

"I'm fine Syrus" Jaden said "It was just a bad dream. I dreamt that I lost a Shadow Game."

"Jaden it was just a dream" Syrus said "Don't worry about it, you one of the best Duellists here. You won't lose to those Shadow Riders."

But Jaden wasn't so sure 'But what happens if I do lose? What would happen to my friends? I don't know Sy" Syrus and the spirit of Winged Kuriboh watched on in concern.

…

The nest day was a Saturday so everyone was off school today with no lessons. Every student was free to do whatever they wanted. Right now Solona and Daylen were visiting their father in the Infirmary where they saw Alexis with her brother.

"Hey Alexis" Solona greeted

"Hey Solona" Alexis greeted back.

"So how it Atticus doing?" Daylen asked

"Miss Fontaine said that he will be ready to leave the Infirmary soon." Alexis replied "But he still doesn't remember what happened. Alistair is just the same as well."

"Well I'm sure that they will remember over time" Solona said "Just like our father, I'm sure that he will be okay with some rest."

"I guess you're right" Alexis said "But I'm also worried about Jaden. Earlier today I saw him along with Syrus and he looked sad. Syrus said that he had a nightmare. Jaden seems a little scared about it and I'm worried that he might not duel his best because he is scared and with those Shadow Riders around, we cannot have that."

"Maybe we should find some way to help him" Daylen suggested "Something to help him overcome his fear."

"Like what?" Alexis asked

Daylen smirked "I think I have an idea" he said

…

"I did say that this will help" Syrus said "A good relax at the Academy wading pool."

The Duel Academy wading pool was place where students could go to relax and there were pools for each of the three dorms and separate ones for the girls. The water was heated so that the students could enjoy a good relax when they needed.

Syrus, Jaden and Chumley all entered the wading pool with their trunks on while Syrus had a rubber ring since he couldn't swim very well. Syrus then jumped into the pool and he laughed "Oh yeah" he said "This is the life hey guys. I mean can it get any better than this."

Jaden grinned "Sure it can Syrus. Like if you hadn't jumped in with your towel still wrapped around you."

Syrus gasped as he turned to see the towel he used to dry himself off was in the water now soaked "No and it was Dryer Fresh."

Later the three were relaxing while Jaden leaden against one of the walls "Hey Jaden the water's really warm by Syrus."

"Actually that's why I'm staying over here" Jaden replied

"So Jaden are you over that nightmare yet?" Syrus asked. Jaden sighed and Chumley glared at him "What I asked him a question and I ask because I care. Sorry Jaden."

"Yeah" Jaden sighed before he dived under water.

"Jaden?" Syrus questioned

"Way to go" Chumley hissed and then Syrus groaned when he felt something and then Jaden emerged from the water behind Syrus holding Syrus' wet towel.

"Hey guys look what I've found" Jaden grinned as he waved the towel around before swimming away as Syrus chased after him.

"Hey that's my towel!" Syrus hissed "Come back here with my towel!"

"Your towel?" Jaden laughed "This isn't your towel yours was dryer fresh. This one is a wet mess."

"You'll be messing with me if you don't give it back. Come back here. Wait up" Syrus hissed after him and then someone threw a bucket of cold water over Syrus. Jaden and Syrus turned to see Chazz standing on a rock glaring at them

"Take a chill pill short stack!" he growled

"Hey what's new chazzaroo" Jaden laughed

"That's cute" Chazz groaned

"Why thank you I thought of it all by myself" Jaden grinned "So are you here it hang out."

"With you?" Chazz snorted "That's a really good joke slacker." Then he was hit in the face by a splash of water from Syrus.

Syrus stuck out his tongue "And that's an even better one."

"You'll pay for that!" Chazz growled

"Oh I'm so scared" Syrus mocked as he did a mock scared pose and then he swam away "You'll have to catch me first."

Chazz dived into the pool and chased after Syrus "Come back here! I'm going to Chazz you up!"

Jaden looked at Chumley "Hey want a towel?" he asked as he held Syrus' towel to him.

"No thanks I just want to see them get tired" Chumley replied as Syrus and Chazz were fighting "Until the Chumpster comes in with a game of tackle Marco polo" Chumley then joined in on the fight and then Jaden dived underwater.

Jaden then remembered how he saw Zane and Camula vanish after they lost their duels. 'Man with what's been going on it's no wonder I've had that bad dream.' He thought and then he surfaced to see Syrus and Chumley throwing Chazz's towel to each other while Chazz tried to grab it "After all duelling used to be about having fun." He said as he laid back "But now it's all about winning. After all if I lose, I'll be losing more than just a game." Jade then heard a cooing noise and he turned to see the Spirit of Winged Kuriboh "Huh, Kuriboh, what's wrong?" Kuriboh made a few cooing noises which made Jaden widen his eyes "What here? This is bad."

Jaden then went out of the pool and into the changing rooms with Syrus, Chumley and Chazz following him.

"Hey slacker, what are you doing?" Chazz demanded

"I think the next Shadow Rider is here." Jaden said

"What, how do you know?" Chazz gasped

"Winged Kuriboh sensed it" Jaden replied

...

Soon the four Slifers had dressed and they all followed Jaden towards the beach where Winged Kuriboh said he had seen someone strange. When they got there, they saw someone who they did not know standing on the beach. This stranger was a girl who had long pale blue hair that went down to her knees. She wore a brown and blue dress which made her look very beautiful.

"I have been waiting for you Jaden Yuki" the figure said as she turned around to look at Jaden.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked "Are you one of the Shadow Riders?"

"I could be" the woman said "And as to who I am, I am the Maiden with Eyes of Blue"

"Wait, isn't that the name of a card?" Chumley wondered

"You ask a lot of questions" Maiden answered "But you won't get any answers unless you face me in a Duel." Maiden then activated her Duel disk and then Jaden did the same "From your actions I see that you accept my challenge but from what I sense, I'm not so sure. I sense fear. Yes fear, fear that you will lose and you and your friends will pay the ultimate price."

"What she's talking about Jaden?" Chumley asked

"This is about your dream isn't it?" Syrus added

Chazz stepped forward "Look slacker, if you are too afraid to Duel, then I'll duel in your place."

"No, it is Jaden that I want" Maiden said "Besides, would you like to face this card out." The Maiden held up a card and everyone gasped

"That's a Blue Eyes White Dragon." Jaden gasped

"Wait, but the only student I know who has that is Solona" Syrus gasped "What did you do to her."

"Oh she is fine" Maiden said "But you won't be."

"Well Blue Eyes is one powerful beast" Chazz added "On second thought I think I'll sit this one out."

"Oh man" Syrus added

"Can we go back to the pool now?" Chumley asked

Jaden looked scared and Maiden smirked "What's wrong, you look like you have seen a Ghost."

"Try a nightmare" Jaden replied "But still, I won't run. Now Maiden, let's have a show." Then he activated his Duel Disk.

" **Duel!"**

 **Maiden: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"Ladies first" Maiden said as she drew her sixth card "And I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue in attack mode." The blue haired woman appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0) "Then I will end there."

"Wait, why did she summon herself, and that card has no attack points?" Syrus questioned

"I guess we're about to find out" Chazz added

"All right, my turn" Jaden drew his card "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode." Jaden blue aqua monster with the water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he is the only monster on my field, I can draw two cards" Jaden added as he drew two extra cards "One of which I will activate, Bubble Blaster so now Bubbleman's attack points increase by 800" Bubbleman got a huge water cannon on his shoulder (EHB Attack 800-1600) "And now Bubbleman is going to attack you Maiden." Bubbleman fired the water cannon at the Maiden.

"Sorry" Maiden said "But my monster has a special ability. When she is selected for an attack target, I can negate the attack and then switch her battle position." The Water blast dissolved into the air and then Maiden knelt down "It gets worse for you Jaden" Maiden added "Because now I can special summon 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand deck or graveyard, so come on out my dragon." Everyone watched in shock as there was a pillar of light and then the large blueish white scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"Look at that!" Chumley gasped

"It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Syrus gasped

The dragon let out a loud roar which caused Jaden to stare in shock "Now you should finish your move now Jaden." Maiden added

'I walked right into that trap' Jaden thought "I end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"My turn" Maiden smirked "I summon Paladin of Felgrand in attack mode." A warrior wearing blue armour and white cloak with short blond hair and holding a sword appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 300) "And now his effect activates so now I can equip 1 level 8 or higher dragon type monster to him from my hand or deck so I'll equip my second Blue Eyes to him. Now my Paladin is unaffected by spells or trap cards. Now Paladin, attack that Bubbleman." Paladin slashed the Bubbleman but he remained on the field though the blaster shattered.

"When Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble blaster, it's the blaster that gets destroyed." Jaden smirked

"Well I still have one more attack so now Blue Eyes will destroy your Bubbleman." Maiden added and the Blue Eyes White Dragon sent a blast of blue fire and destroyed Bubbleman and the blast blew Jaden backwards.

 **Jaden: 5800  
Maiden: 8000**

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped

"Oh no, he just took a big hit" Chumley added

"I end my turn there, now it's your move unless you give up?" Maiden finished

"Don't give up Jaden!" Syrus yelled "If you lose then your spirit key is lost."

"Syrus is right" Jaden said "I can still win, and I use my facedown Hero Signal, now I can summon another Elemental Hero from my deck and I choose Elemental Hero Clayman." Jaden's stone monster appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000) "And now I will play the spell Polymerization to fuse Clayman on my field with Sparkman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode." Jaden's large grey armoured monster appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And now his ability allows me to half one of the attack points of your monster and add then to mine and I choose your Blue Eyes" Jaden's Golem grew in strength as Blue Eyes lost his colour (BEWD Attack 3000-1500) (EHG Attack 2200-3700) "And now my Gaia will destroy that Blue Eyes." Gaia threw a large fist which shattered Blue Eyes.

 **Jaden: 5800  
Maiden: 5800**

"All right, their life points are the same!" Syrus cheered

"And Jaden took out that Blue Eyes." Chumley added

"Maybe Slacker really can Duel after all" Chazz added

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown" Jaden finished

"A good comeback" Maiden said as she drew a card "I play the spell card Silver's Cry, now I can select one dragon type normal monster and special summon it to the field so I bring back my Blue Eyes" The Blue Eyes white dragon returned to the field "And now I shall sacrifice my Maiden and my Paladin in order summon my Paladin's master. Paladin is a servant of a very ancient dragon. I now summon, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand in attack mode." A golden scaled dragon that shined bright appeared on the field and everyone except the Maiden covered their eyes from the light (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2800) "And now Felgrand will destroy that Gaia."

"Oh no, then slacker will be wide open for that Blue Eyes!" Chazz gasped

But Jaden grinned "Sorry but I play the quick play spell card Diffusion which allows me to split Gaia back into Clayman and Sparkman." The Gaia vanished and was replaced with the Grey Golem and blue and yellow lighting hero who knelt down in defence mode.

"Well Felgrand will destroy Clayman instead" Maiden added and Felgrand sent a last of yellow fire that destroyed Clayman "Oh and Felgrand has a special ability, there is a reason he is called the Divine Dragon. For you see when he destroys a monster in battle, I can special summon 1 level 7 or 8 dragon type monster in my grave and since my Paladin had a second Blue Eyes attached which is now in the grave, I will bring him out." A second Blue Eyes appeared on the field "Now Blue Eyes, destroy that Sparkman" The First Blue Eyes sent a blast of Blue fire which destroyed Sparkman "And now my second Blue Eyes will attack you directly." The Second Blue Eyes sent a blast which engulfed Jaden causing him to yell in pain as he was thrown onto his back.

 **Jaden: 2800  
Maiden: 5800**

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled

"Oh man, one more attack like that and it's over." Chazz gasped

Jaden pushed himself up 'I have to do something this move otherwise this Duel is over' he thought as he looked at his hand 'Bladedge is in my hand but that doesn't have enough attack points to defeat those Dragons and I can't even summon him anyway. And Wildheart is no use to me. This draw must count.' Jaden then drew his card "My draw" Jaden looked at his monster and smiled "I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards." Jaden drew two cards and smirked "Now I summon Elemental Hero Ocean to the field in attack mode." The dolphin like monster with the trident appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200)

"What is he doing?" Chazz hissed "that monster can't help."

"Not by himself he can't" Jaden said "I now play Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. And then I will use it to fuse Bladedge and Wildheart in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wildheart." A monster that was a combination of Wildheart with Bladedge's armour appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2300) "Okay he still may not have enough attack points but this will change that. I play the spell card Skyscraper." A city appeared the new field "Now when an Elemental Hero battles, if he has less attack points then he gains 1000 extra attack points. Also Wildedge's special ability allows him to attack all of your monsters. So go, destroy all of those Dragons." Wildedge gained more power and then slashed his sword at all three of the dragons causing then to shatter.

 **Jaden: 2800  
Maiden: 3800**

"And my turn's not over yet" Jaden added "Ocean still has his attack so now he will attack you directly" Ocean thrust his target into the Maiden causing her to stagger back.

 **Jaden: 2800  
Maiden: 2300**

"I end my turn" Jaden finished

"All right" Syrus cheered "That's a comeback, Jaden's in the lead again."

"But we still don't know what Maiden can do" Chazz added

"My move" Maiden said as she drew her next card "And I play the spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Blue Eyes" The Blue Eyes White Dragon returned from the graveyard "And now I play the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction."

"Wait Burst Steam of Destruction?" Jaden questioned "Isn't that the name of one of Blue Eye's attacks."

"That doesn't make much sense, why have his attack as a separate card?" Chazz added

"Well this spell is unique" Maiden smirked "I can only play this card as long as Blue Eyes is on the field, now all of your monsters are destroyed"

"No way!" Jaden gasped as hit steam emerged from his card which caused Wildedge and Ocean to groan and then they shattered.

"Oh man, now Jaden has no monsters and that Blue Eyes hasn't attacked yet!" Syrus gasped

"As soon as Blue Eyes attacks it's over." Chumley added "Jaden has no cards on his field that can help him."

"Well you should be lucky Jaden" Maiden added "Because Blue Eyes cannot attack on the turn Burst Steam of Destruction is played so it's your move."

"Man that was close" Jaden said as he drew his next card 'But now I have no monsters that will be of use so I guess I will have to play defensive for now.' He though "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode and then I'll place one card facedown, that will do it for me."

"Not much you can do is there when facing a Blue Eyes is there?" Maiden mocked "Blue Eyes destroy that feathered bird." Blue eyes send a blast and Avian shattered "That will end my turn"

"My move" Jaden announced "And I play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare, now when it's your move, I can draw until I have four cards but then I have to discard the number of cards I drew on my turn. Then I summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in defence mode." A young black armoured warrior that looked really fast on his feet appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1500) "And I will place another card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Maiden said as she drew her next card.

"And mine too thanks to Mirage" Jaden said as he drew his card "And I won't need to worry about discarding any since I place my facedown card Emergency Provisions. Now by sacrificing my Mirage Spell, I gain 1000 life points." The Mirage spell turned into golden orbs that were absorbed by Jaden.

 **Jaden: 3800  
Maiden: 2300**

"You'll be needing those" Maiden said "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode" A large sea horse like monster that looked like a knight appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1650) "And now Kaiser Sea Horse, attack that Shadow Mist" Kaiser Sea horse shot forward and his trident went through Shadow Mist and destroyed him.

"When Shadow Mist is sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Heat."

"Well he won't protect you from my Blue Eye's attack" Maiden smirked "Go Blue Eyes, attack him directly."

"Oh no you don't" Jaden countered "I place my other facedown, A Hero emerges, now you select one card at random in my hand and if it's a monster, I can summon it to the field."

"Fine, I select the far left." Maiden said

"Thanks for that, now I can summon the monster I drew with Shadow Mist, Elemental Hero Heat." The red armoured flaming warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "I play him in defence mode."

"Well you protected yourself this turn but don't expect your luck to last." Maiden added as Blue Eyes destroyed Heat. "I end my turn by placing one card facedown and play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Field Spell." The Skyscrapers vanished from the field.

"My draw" Jaden drew his card and smirked "Looks like I'm lucky again I play the spell card Silent Doom, this allows me to bring back Shadow Mist to the field in defence mode."

"Playing defensive are we?" Maiden mocked

"No because my Shadow Mist isn't going to be around for much longer." Jaden smirked "I play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse Shadow Mist with Elemental Hero Flash in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Escuridao in attack mode." A dark scary monster made from shadows appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "Sure he may not have enough attack points to destroy Blue eyes but he gains 100 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my grave and I have 11 so he gains 1100 attack points." Dark Shadows appeared around Escuridao as he gained more power (EHE Attack 2500-3600) "And then I will summon Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode." A small plant like monster appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 600 Defence 1000) "Sure he's weak but when I have another Hero on my field, he can attack directly and you cannot select him as a target for battle. Also I can add Elemental Hero Woodsman to my hand thanks to Shadow Mist's ability. And now Escuridao will destroy Blue Eyes." Escuridao sent spikes made from his shadows which pierced Blue eyes and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3800  
Maiden: 1700**

"And now Knospe will attack you directly" Jaden added and Knospe jumped past Kaiser Sea Horse and hit Maiden with one of his club like hands.

 **Jaden: 3800  
Maiden: 1100**

"All right!" Syrus cheered "Jaden's even closer to winning this."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished

"You're getting better Jaden but this Duel is not over yet" Maiden smirked "My Kaiser Sea Horse counts as 2 tributes for a light monster so now I will sacrifice him in order to summon out a third Blue Eyes."

"Wait a third?" Chazz gasped "She has three copies of Blue Eyes!"

The third Blue Eyes appeared on the field and Maiden smirked "Now I equip her with the equip spell Dragon's treasure so now he gains 300 attack points and that's not all. I play my facedown card Tyrant Dragon, now my Dragon gains 400 more attack points and can attack twice"

"No way!" Jaden gasped as Blue eyes gained in strength and was now more powerful than Jaden's Escuridao. (BEWD Attack 3000-3700)

"Blue Eyes, destroy that Escuridao" Maiden ordered and then Blue Eyes destroyed Escuridao."

 **Jaden: 3700  
Maiden: 1100**

"And now for his second attack, destroy Knospe." Maiden ordered and then Knospe was engulfed in flames and destroyed but Jaden took no damage and his trap card was the reason why.

"Sorry but thanks to Hero Spirit, my life points are safe" Jaden sighed, that was close as he nearly took a big hit.

"You're only delaying your end." Maiden smirked "I end my turn which means Tyrant Wing is destroyed." Tyrant Wing shattered as Blue Eye's attack lowered (BEWD Attack 3700-3300)

"Now it's my turn" Jaden said as he drew again and he sighed "Look like I'm defensive again. I summon Wroughtweiler in defence mode." The mechanical dog appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "That will be all."

"Well looks like you are out of luck" Maiden sneered "Blue Eyes attack that Wroughtweiler." Blue Eyes unleashed another devastating attack which caused Wroughtweiler to explode. "I end my turn by throwing one card facedown."

"Well now my Wroughtweiler's ability activates so now I can get a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero back to my hand." Jaden said as he brought Ocean back to his hand "And now I use summon Elemental Hero Ice Edge in attack mode." Jaden's ice like child monster mad from ice appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 900) "And now I use the Polymerization to fuse Woodsman with the monster I brought back with Wroughtweiler's effect, Elemental Hero Ocean in order to summon the powerful Elemental Hero Terra Firma." A large white armoured monster appeared from an orb (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000)

"Take a look at that?" Chazz gasped "It's the monster he used to beat me at the School Duel."

"And it looks like he will be ready to use it again to beat that Maiden" Syrus cheered

"I use Terra Firma's ability." Jaden added "Now by sacrificing my Ice Edge, Terra Firma gains his attack points." Ice Edge was absorbed into Terra Firma (EHTF Attack: 2500-3300) "Now Terra Firma attack that Blue eyes" Terra Firma blasted though Blue Eyes and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 3700  
Maiden: 800**

"I end my turn there" Jaden finished and Terra Firma's attack returned to normal (EHTF Attack: 3300-2500)

Maiden smirked "Well you defeated my three Blue Eyes but they will keep coming back. I play my facedown Call of the Haunted."

"Not that card!" Syrus gasped

"Now Blue Eyes returns to the field" Maiden added and the dragon came back.

"No matter what Jaden does that Dragon keeps coming back!" Chazz added

"And since you have no facedowns to use, my Blue Eyes will now destroy your Legendary Planet monster." Maiden added "So attack with White Lightning." Blue Eye's fire engulfed Terra Firma and the legendary warrior shattered.

 **Jaden: 3200  
Maiden: 800**

"I end my turn there." Maiden added

Though Jaden was laughing "You keep bringing that Dragon back and I will keep on destroying it" he laughed "I play the spell Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards." Both Jaden and Maiden drew until they had 6 cards in their hands "And I play the spell card Monster Reincarnation which allows me to discard my Necroshade and then get Bladedge back to my hand. Also since Necroshade is in the graveyard, I can summon an Elemental Hero without sacrificing so now Bladedge comes to the field."

"That monster is good but it still cannot beat that Blue Eyes." Chumley said

"Jaden must have some kind of a plan."Syrus said

"I sure do" Jaden smiled "I play the spell card H-Heated Heart, now one monster on my field gains 500 Attack points until the end of my turn and I choose Bladedge." Bladedge glowed orange and then his attack increased (EHB Attack 2600-3100) "And now Bladedge, attack that Blue Eyes with slice and dice attack." Bladedge jumped into the air and then slashed Blue Eyes with the blades on his arm and the dragon shattered

 **Jaden: 3200  
Maiden: 700**

"And I will end my turn there by placing one card facedown and now Bladedge's attack returns to normal" Jaden finished and a card appeared facedown 'Even if she brings that Blue Eyes, my Edge Hammer trap card will eliminate the rest of her life points.'

But Maiden smirked "You really are such a fool Jaden." She said "If you won't accept defeat then I will just have to force it on you. And thanks to you I have the cards I need to make that happen. I start by playing the spell card Dragon's Mirror."

"Not that card!" Syrus gasped

"Not good" Chazz added "Now that Maiden can fuse dragons in her graveyard and I know which cards she will use"

"I now fuse my three Blue Eyes in my graveyard to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Maiden shouted and the three Blue Eyes appeared in ghostly form before being sucked into a portal and emerged as a large blue scaled three headed dragon. (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And then I play the spell card Neutron Blast."

"Neutron blast, isn't that the name of Blue Eyes Ultimate's attack?" Syrus asked "Why does it do?"

"I think we are about to find out." Chumley replied

"Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy that Bladedge" Maiden ordered and the three headed fired a blast that combined into one and went towards Bladedge.

"Don't think so I've got a trap" Jaden countered "I play Edge Hammer, now when Bladedge is on the field, I can sacrifice him to destroy one of your monsters and then you take damage equal to that monster's attack points."

"All right, Jaden did it" Syrus cheered

But Chazz gasped "No he hasn't, look"

Everyone looked at Jaden's trap card only to see it was frozen "Wait what's happening?" Jaden gasped "Why isn't my trap activating."

"It's because of my Neutron Blast" Maiden smirked "all your cards and effects are negated until the end of the battle phase." Jaden gasped and then Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroyed Bladedge which blew Jaden back a few feet.

 **Jaden: 1300  
Maiden: 700**

"And now you will witness the full power of Neutron Blast" Maiden added "Because now my Ultimate Dragon can attack again."

"What!" Jaden gasped

"Oh no" Syrus yelled "There's nothing he can do, he'll lose the Duel."

"Now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, end this Duel with Neutron Blast" Maiden ordered and then Blue Eyes sent a second blast which blew Jaden off his feet and he landed on his stomach.

 **Jaden: 0000  
Maiden: 700 (Winner)**

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted as Jaden lost and then he saw Maiden walking towards him "No leave him alone."

"There's nothing we can do, she won the Duel" Chazz said sadly.

Maiden walked up to Jaden but to everyone's shock, she helped Jaden up to his feet. "Wait aren't you going to take my Spirit Gate and Soul?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Now why would I do that?" Maiden laughed

"After all this isn't a Shadow Game." Another voice called and everyone turned to see where the voice came from and were shocked to see Alexis and Daylen.

"Alexis, Daylen, what are you doing here?" Chazz wondered

"We stayed to watch the Duel." Alexis said

"We didn't get involved because we knew who this Maiden really was." Daylen added.

Then Jaden got a better look at the Maiden and realised that her face was familiar and then he saw the black hair under the Blue "Wait, Solona that was you."

Maiden or Solona as she really was chucked "I'm sorry I scared you Jaden but I had to test you."

Alexis then spoke up "Syrus told me about the Nightmare and how you were scared Jaden"

"And we knew that we couldn't have Jaden scared as that was dangerous." Daylen added "So we decided to help Jaden overcome his fear of losing so my sister dressed up in her old Maiden with Eyes of Blue costume and decided to challenge Jaden."

"There is nothing wrong with losing Jaden" Solona added "But you must believe you can win because if you fear you will lose then you will end up losing."

"Wow, I guess you are right Solona" Jaden said "Also that was a sweet Duel we had."

"It was" Solona said "Now I think I'm going back to the Girls dorm and wash this hair dye out of my hair. I would rather not have people laugh at me."

"And we should all prepare ourselves for the next Shadow Rider" Alexis added "After all, I have a feeling that he is coming here."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well I decided to change the Kaibaman Duel to have one where Solona and Jaden Duel. I have wanted to have a Duel between the two of them for some time.**

 **Next time: A new Shadow Rider appeared with a new type of summoning.**


	30. Blackbird's Nest Part 1

Blackbird's Nest Part 1:

A few days after Solona had duelled Jaden while dressed up as Maiden with eyes of blue, the next Shadow Rider appeared.

A lone figure was hiding in a small cave not far from the Academy and it looked like it was some kind of hideout which children would play in when they played in the woods. It was dark and raining but the cave was dry and a lone figure was looking against a wall with had the images of the remaining 10 Key Keepers. The cave also had a large nest that was made from wood and had several glass eggs that glowed. This figure was the next Shadow Rider and he wore a large black suit uniform and a cloak which looked like it was made from black feathers. He also wore a mask which was made to look like a black bird head. The figure laughed "My prey is ready" he said to himself "Soon the Blackbird will strike and I will have a prize for my nest." The figure picked up his deck and Duel disk which was made to look like a blackbird's wing; he then gave a loud laugh as many birds flew around the cave.

...

The next day everyone was back in their classes. Though like always, Jaden and his group slept through them. Though the Ra Yellow students were talking and some looked like they were ready to fall asleep.

"So what's wrong then" Neria asked Bastion who looked like is he ready to fall asleep "You don't usually sleep through classes. You normally pay attention to help find new ways to counter your opponents." Neria and Jaden had now recovered from their Shadow Duels and were allowed to leave the Infirmary.

"I'm sorry Neria I just had problems sleeping" Bastion admitted "All through the night I kept hearing birds cawing all night and I couldn't get much sleep."

"I heard those birds too" Neria said "I had to place earplugs in my ears so I could get some sleep"

"Same here" Theorn agreed "I think something is going on as I have never heard of birds gathering and making so much noise."

After class, the three Ra yellows were approached by Aedan "There you are" he said "I was just informed by Professor Dorian that Chancellor Sheppard wants to see all of the key keepers in his office."

"Does this have anything with these birds?" Bastion added

"I don't know but it must have something to do with the next Shadow Rider." Aedan claimed

...

Later the three Ra students along with Solona, Daylen, Aedan, Alexis, Sereda, Chazz and Jaden were all in Chancellor Sheppard's office with the chancellor and Professor Dorian "So I take it you have all heard about this strange gathering of birds near the Ra Yellow Dorm?" Sheppard asked

"How could we have not?" Bastion said "I could barely get any sleep because of all the noise they were making"

"Do you think this has anything to do with the Shadow Riders?" Theorn added

"Maybe" Sheppard claimed "We have seen 2 missing students and a vampire so our next Shadow Rider could be anyone. I want everyone on their guard and to check around the Ra Yellow Dorm."

...

Later that night, Theorn, Bastion and Neria were back in the Ra Yellow dorm inside Bastion's repainted room which now had new formulas on the walls "So what do you think of this Bastion?" Neria asked

"It is very strange" Bastion replied "I have never seen birds gather like that before."

"Well it is strange and now I do believe that this must have something to do with the next Shadow Rider" Theorn added

"If this next Shadow Rider has gathered here at this dorm then we must be ready as he may want to face one of us" Neria added "Remember when Black Soldier was here, he chose me to Duel. If the next Rider is here then one of us must be his next target."

"Well my decks are ready" Bastion said "I just hope that this next Rider doesn't use anymore tricks Camula did with that Illusion Gate."

"I hope that as well" Neria said and then she groaned when she heard loud cawing noises outside "Oh come on not that loud cawing noise again."

Theorn looked outside and gasped at what he saw "Uh you two might want to see this" he said to Bastion and Neria and then they too went up the window and they too gasped at what they saw. There were many black birds perched on one of the trees outside. They were looking at the Ra Dorm and cawing.

"All right this is strange" Theorn said "I think we need to inform the Chancellor about this"

"I agree" Bastion agreed.

...

Back at Chancellor Sheppard's office. All of the Key keepers had already gathered there except for the Ra Yellow key keepers, Bastion, Theorn and Neria. They were to give their report on if they had seen any Shadow Riders. Syrus and Chumley had come with Jaden because they didn't want to be left alone if another Shadow Rider came.

"Are there any signs of this new Shadow Rider?" Sheppard asked

Solona, Sereda and Alexis spoke first "We check the area around the Girl's dorm, the beach and the wading pool. There were no signs there."

Aedan went next "Daylan and I checked the Forest and around the Blue Dorm and we didn't see anything there."

"I searched the Slifer Dorm and the Power Grid" Chazz said "As well as the docks and I didn't see any Shadow Rider there. Of course Jaden here was just sleeping in his room." Jaden gave a few weak chuckles as Chazz glared at him.

"But what about the Ra Yellow Dorm?" Dorian who was also in the room asked them "Are there any signs around the Yellow Dorm?"

It was then that the door to Sheppard's office opened and everyone turned to see Theorn, Bastion and Neria standing there as they breathed heavily "Hey guys" Solona greeted "What's wrong."

"The next Shadow Rider may be here" Neria panted

"There are loads of small black birds on the trees outside the Ra Yellow Dorm" Theorn added

"And birds don't tend to gather like that" Bastion finished.

"Then the next Shadow Rider must be there" Aedan added

"Well what are we waiting for?" Daylen added "We must get over there now."

...

Soon all of the Key Keepers along with Dorian, Chumley and Syrus arrived at the Ra Yellow Dorm where all of the birds had perched on a tree. The loud cawing caused Alexis, Sereda, Chumley and Syrus to cover their ears.

"Oh get those birds to stop that" Syrus groaned

"It's hurting my ears" Chumley groaned

"I can barely hear myself think." Alexis added

"Well we're all there so that Shadow Rider should be here." Jaden added

And then they could hear a voice through the sounds of the birds cawing. "So the Key keepers have arrived" the voice said and then all of the birds flew from the trees and onto the ground where they started to fly around each other before combining together and take the form of a person as the birds glowed. This person was the next Shadow Rider. His wore a black robe with a black camp made from black feathers. The gloves on his hands were made to look like claws. "So you must be my prey. You don't look that much."

"Well we've got words for you!" Jaden hissed "You're not getting our keys without a fight Shadow Rider."

The Rider laughed "The name is Blackbird" he said "And I will be taking those keys to unlock the Sacred Beasts. But who will my prey be."

"I'll take you on." Jaden hissed "I'm not afraid of you."

"The Chazz shall take you on" Chazz added as he stepped forward

Blackbird laughed "No." He said causing Jaden and Chazz to fall to the ground "I've already decided on my prey. And my prey tonight will be you" Blackbird pointed at Theorn.

"Well let's Duel then" Theorn said "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be since you will witness a new type of Duelling." Blackbird laughed

"A new type of Duelling?" Solona questioned "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry" Neria said "Theorn's a strong duellist. I'm sure that we will be ready for this."

"We'll see about that" Blackbird laughed as he activated his black feather shaped Duel disk and Theorn activated his academy duel disk.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Theorn: 8000  
Blackbird: 8000**

"Since I am the Shadow Rider I will go first." Blackbird laughed "And I'll summon Blackwing Zephyros the Elite in attack mode." A monster that had the body of a human but the head of a bird with Blue feathers and two large black wings on his back appeared on the field with a long pointy beak (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000)

"Blackwings?" Daylen said with a confused look on his face "I've never heard of this archetype, does anyone know about this?"

"I never heard of it" Aedan said

"And don't ask me either" Alexis added

Blackwind wasn't done yet "And I'm not done yet. Since I control another Blackwing, I can summon this monster to the field. Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode." He said and a large bird with blue wings and light reddish feathers on his head appeared on the field holding a large spear (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 800) "And then I will end my turn by placing one card facedown."

"My turn" Theorn said as he drew his card "And I'll start by summoning Dalish Archer in attack mode" Theorn's elven archer appeared on the field (Level Attack 1200 Defence 900) "And then I will equip my Ironwood bow equip spell to him which gives him an extra 500 attack points." The archer's bow changed into a bow that was made from wood which looked almost like metal (DA Attack 1200-1700) "And then I will discard one card from my hand to activate my archer's special ability which allows me to destroy your facedown card" Blackbird's facedown shattered "Now archer, attack and destroy that Zephyros." Dalish archer fired an arrow from his bow which struck the monster causing him to moan before shattering.

 **Theorn: 8000  
Blackbird: 7900**

"He drew first blood." Syrus cheered

"Don't start cheering yet" Chazz groaned "The duel is just starting and none of the Shadow Riders have been easy."

"Chazz is right" Aedan agreed "Theorn will have to be careful."

"I end my turn." Theorn finished

Blackbird drew his next card and smirked "Well I said that you would get to see a new type of summoning and now you are about to see it."

"Uh oh" Theorn muttered

"I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North in attack mode." Blackbird sneered and then a small blue bird appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 1300 Defence 0) "And when he is summoned, I can summon 1 level 4 or below Blackwing from my grave in defence so now I will summon back my Zephyros." The human-bird hybrid returned to the field kneeling down.

"That's it?" Jaden questioned "That's your big summoning?"

Blackbird laughed "Of course it is not." He laughed "This is my summoning. I tune my level 2 Blizzard the Far North with Level 4 Bora the Spear."

"Wait you're doing what?" Theorn asked

"Tune?" Alexis questioned

"I never heard of someone doing that before" Solona added "What is this?"

"Oh you are about to see" Blackbird said as Bora turned transparent and then became small circles with holes in which Blizzard flew through and also turned transparent and into small stars which created a large beam. "With a level 2 tuner monster tuning with a level 4 allows me to summon level 6. I Synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing in attack mode." A large black bird with red hair feathers and holding a shotgun appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 100)

"A what type of monster?" Theorn questioned

"This is a Synchro monster" Blackbird said "Monsters that are in the extra deck and you special summon by combining Tuners and none tuner monsters together."

"I've never heard of this type of summoning" Bastion gasped "That type of summoning could change the rules of the game."

Sereda and Aedan looked at Professor Dorian "Do you know anything about this Synchro Summoning professor?"

"Synchro summoning has not been around for long" Dorian said which resulted in everyone looking at him "It was a new type of summoning created not that long ago. But it has not been fully mastered yet which is why we never showed it in class."

"Well I have the first prototype of Deck that uses Synchro monsters" Blackbird laughed "And now you will see the full power of them!" he yelled next "Blackwing Armed Wing, destroy that Archer." Blackwing Armed Wing held his shotgun and fired two shots from it which slammed into Dalish Archer causing him to groan before shattering and the blast hit Theorn which threw his back a bit.

 **Theorn: 7400  
Blackbird: 7900**

"I end my turn" Blackbird finished "And if you're thinking about playing in defence mode then don't bother because my Armed Wing has another effect. If he attacks a monster in defence mode, he gains 500 attack points and the difference between his attack and your monster's defence is dealt as damage." Everyone gasped at that.

"Oh man, now Theorn has been pushed into a corner and the Duel has only just started" Syrus whimpered

"Don't count Theorn out yet." Jaden said "He's a strong Duellist and he has that powerful monster in his deck"

"Let's just hope that he can play it." Alexis added

"My draw" Theorn said as he drew his card 'I have no cards that can beat that Armed Wing but I can still defend myself.' He thought "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode." The male warrior in green armour with pointy ears appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200) "And then I will equip him with Lightning Blade to increase his attack by 800" The Guardian's sword turned into one that had lightning covering the blade (OCG Attack 1400-3200)

"What is he thinking?" Syrus yelled "That card can't defeat that Armed Wing."

"No he's fine" Jaden said which caused Syrus to look at him.

"Theorn is playing smart" Bastion added "That Armed Wing would deal damage weather his monster is in attack or defence. But Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points so now Theorn has some defence on his field."

"I end my turn there" Theorn finished

Blackbird drew his card and smirked "You think that you are safe? Well you are not. I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode." A small back bird which had its face covered by a mask appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 500 Defence 600)

"Only 500 attack points?" Bastion questioned

"That monster must have some kind of ability" Sereda added

"And now Fane attack him directly" Blackbird ordered and then Fane shot right through Theorn causing him to groan.

 **Theorn: 6900  
Blackbird: 7900**

"But how did you do that?" Theorn demanded "I still have a monster on my field."

"True but Fane has a special ability. He can attack you directly and as soon as he deals battle damage, I can select one monster you control and I change its battle position. And that means you Guardian switches to defence mode." Everyone gasped as the Celtic Guard knelt down "And now Blackwing Armed Wing will attack that Guardian. He may survive the attack but your life points will get hit. And remember by Blackwing Armed Wing gains 500 attack points when he attacks a monster in defence mode." Everyone could only watch as Black Armed Wing glowed as his power grew (BAW Attack 2300-2800) Then Blackwing Armed Wing fired his shotgun which caused the Guardian to groan but he remained on the field though the shots also hit Theorn which threw him backwards.

 **Theorn: 5300  
Blackbird: 7900**

"Theorn!" Solona yelled

"Oh no, Theorn keeps losing more and more life points" Aedan said

"He has to do something soon otherwise he will lose" Alexis added

"And if that happens then he will lose his key and the riders will be even closer to opening the Spirit Gates and unleashing the Sacred Beasts." Neria added

"Come on Daylen!" Daylen yelled "You can do it."

Theorn pushed himself to his feet just as Blackwing said "I end my turn."

Theorn then drew his next card 'I can't switch my Guardian back to attack so I shouldn't keep him on the field for much longer.' He thought and then he looked at his hand and smirked "I now sacrifice my Celtic Guardian in order to summon Dalish Halla Keeper in attack mode." The Guardian vanished and was replaced with an elven woman dressed in furs (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1900) "And now Halla Keeper's ability, by discarding two cards, I can summon one Dalish Halla from my deck." A Beast Type monster with white fur and silver antlers which looked like a white furred deer appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1200) "And now Dalish Hall, destroy that Fane." Dalish Halla charged forward and impaled Fane using his antlers and the monster shattered.

 **Theorn: 5300  
Blackbird: 6900**

"And now Halla Keeper will destroy that Armed Wing." Theorn added and then Halla Keeper summoned a cloud of dust which engulfed Blackwing Armed Wing and destroyed him

 **Theorn: 5300  
Blackbird: 6900**

"That will do it for my turn." Theorn finished

"Well now it's my move" Blackbird smirked "I summon Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode." A tall black bird with blue head feathers appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 900)

"But wait, that's a level 5 Monster" Theorn gasped "So it requires a sacrifice to summon"

"Actually if you control monsters and I don't, then I can summon him without a sacrifice" Blackbird smirked "No Sirocco, destroy that Halla." Sirocco swooped in and destroyed the deer like monster

 **Theorn: 4800  
Blackbird: 6900**

"I will end my turn by placing one card facedown." Blackbird finished

"My draw" Theorn said "Well I guess it is time for me to finally take the lead over this Duel. I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Theorn drew two new cards "And then I will activate one of them, the continuous spell Arlathvhen. Now all of my Dalish monsters gain 200 attack points. Then I will play Monster Reborn which allows me to summon out one of the monsters I discarded with Halla Keeper's effect. Like my Dalish Warleader." A large green armoured Elven warrior appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2400) "And both my monsters gain 200 attack points because of my Arlathvhen spell." (DWL Attack: 2600-2800) (DHK Attack 2400-2600) "Now Dalish Halla Keeper, destroy that Sirocco" Halla Keeper then sent a cloud of dust and destroyed Sirocco.

 **Theorn: 4800  
Blackbird: 6300**

"And now Dalish Warleader will attack you directly." Theorn added and then Dalish Warleader slashed Blackbird with his sword causing Blackbird to be thrown backwards.

 **Theorn: 4800  
Blackbird: 3500**

"And then I will place two cards facedown and end my turn." Theorn finished

"My draw" Blackbird sneered "I'll start with the spell card Monster Reincarnation. Now by discarding one card, I can get Blackwing Bora the Spear back to my hand. And then I will play Monster Reborn to summon back Sirocco the Dawn." Sirocco returned to the field "And then I will use Bora the Spear's ability to special summon him to the field." Bora also came onto the field "And then I will summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode." A small bird with blue feathers appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 100 Defence 1800) "And now I will tune Mistral the Silver Shield and Bora the Spear to Synchro summon a level 6 monster. So now I Synchro summon Blackwing Nothung the Starlight in attack mode." A tall black bird which looked like a warrior holding a sword appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1600)

"A good monster but it still won't beat that Warleader." Jaden muttered

"Oh I know that" Blackbird smirked "But Nothung has a special ability. First when he is special summoned, you take 800 points of damage and then one of your monsters loses 800 attack points. So now your Dalish Warleader Halla Keeper loses 800 attack points." Nothung threw two sharp spikes, one hit Theorn while another hit the Warleader and Theon groaned in pain and Warleader lost power (DWL Attack 2800-2000)

 **Theorn: 4000  
Blackbird: 3500**

"And now I use my facedown card. Blackwing Bombardment." Blackwing added "Now by sacrificing Sirocco the Dawn, his attack points are added to Nothung until the end of this turn." Sirocco vanished into golden particles which were absorbed by Nothung (BNTS Attack: 2400-4400) "And now Nothung, destroy that Dalish Warleader." Nothung swung his sword and then Warleader groaned and then shattered and Theorn was thrown back by the explosion.

 **Theorn: 1600  
Blackbird: 3500**

"I will end my turn by placing one card facedown." Blackbird finished

"Oh man!" Syrus whimpered "Now Theorn is losing the Duel again."

"Don't count Theorn out yet" Solona said

"Theorn can win this Duel I know he can." Daylen said

"Agreed" Aedan said "You here that Theorn, we will be with you"

"Thanks for that" Theorn said as he pushed himself to his feet "I will start by activating my facedown Dalish Funeral. Now by discarding one card, I can summon back my Dalish Warleader to the field in attack mode." The green armoured warrior returned to the field "And now Dalish Warleader attack that Nothung" Warleader slashed his sword and destroyed Nothung.

 **Theorn: 1600  
Blackbird: 3100**

"And now Dalish Halla Keeper, attack him directly." Theorn ordered and then Halla keeper sent a cloud of dust which caused Blackbird to groan and then he was thrown backwards.

 **Theorn: 1600  
Blackbird: 500**

"I will end my turn there" Theorn finished.

"Great now Theorn is winning again." Chumley cheered

"One more move like that and Theorn will have beaten another Shadow Rider." Bastion added

"And we will be one step closer to protecting the Sacred Beasts" Sereda added

"You're only delaying your defeat." Blackbird sneered as he drew his next card "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon this monster Blackwing Gofu the Vague Shadow in attack mode." A small black bird wrapped in chains appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"Zero attack points?" Jaden questioned

"What is he going to do with that?" Solona wondered

"When he is special summoned, I can summon 2 Vague Shadow tokens in defence mode" Blackbird added and small tiny black birds appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And then I will play my facedown card Call of the Haunted in order to summon back Blackwing Fane the Steel chain." The small blue bird appeared on the field

"Fane is able to attack directly if I remember" Bastion said "But that still isn't enough to defeat Theorn."

"Well he will not be on my field for much longer. I now tune Level 2 Fane with level 5 Gofu to Synchro summon a level 7 monster. So I Synchro summon Blackwing Armour Master" Blackbird smirked and then a large black armed winged bird appeared on the field with orange marks (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 1500) "Then I will play Mystical; Space Typhoon in order to destroy your continuous spell."

Theorn gasped as his Arlathvhen spell shattered "Now my monster's attack return to normal." He said to himself as his Halla Keeper and Warleader's attack returned to normal. (DWL Attack 2800-2600) (DHK Attack 2600-2400)

"Now Blackwing Armour Master, destroy that Dalish Halla Keeper." Blackbird and then Armour master threw a fist forward and punched the Halla Keeper who screamed as she was thrown backwards and then she shattered.

 **Theorn: 1500  
Blackbird: 500**

Theorn smirked "You just activated my facedown card. Offerings to the Protectors."

"Wait isn't that the card used to summon Theorn's best monster?" Jaden questioned "The monster that nearly defeated me?"

"It is" Daylen smiled "Now Theorn has what he needs to win this Duel."

"This trap activated when you destroyed my Halla Keeper, now by removing one Dalish monster and a none Dalish monster from play. I can special summon Dalish Varterral in attack mode." Everyone watched as the multi legged creature made from wood and rock appeared on the field (Level 11 Attack 4000 Defence 4000) but then Theorn's Warleader groaned and then shattered.

"Wait I don't get it?" Syrus said "What just happened, why did Warleader get destroyed

Theorn sighed "When Varterral is on the field, I can have no other monsters on my field." He said

"But it is still an impressive monster" Blackbird said "I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Theorn smiled as he drew his card "This Duel is over, Varterral destroy his armour master and end this Duel and my Varterral negates all effects that take place on the field."

"Well it's a good job I have a trap" Blackbird smirked "I play the trap card Mirror Force which destroys your monster" Theorn's Varterral's attacked was reflected by a large mirror which reflected the attack and destroyed the monster.

"Oh no, now Theorn has no monster to defend himself!" Syrus gasped

"I still have my summon" Theorn said "And I summon Dalish Lookout in defence mode since I have no monsters on my field" The Elven scout appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 1000) "Then I will end my turn."

"My draw" Blackwing sneered as he drew his card "I'll just have Armour master destroy that Lookout then place another card facedown." Armour master threw a punch which destroyed Lookout and then another card appeared beside Blackbird's other facedown

"My draw" Theorn smirked as he drew a card "And my Varterral has another special ability, by removing 1 Dalish monster in my grave from play, Varterral returns to the field." The Varterral returned to the field "Now attack that Armour Master again."

"You never learn do you?" Blackbird smirked "Now I play my facedown Shift which allows me to select what your Varterral attacks and so now it will attack one of my Vague Shadow Tokens." One of the Shadow Tokens was crushed and ripped apart by Varterral's claws. "Fine I will end my turn then."

"My move" Blackbird said as he drew his card and smirked at it "I play my facedown Breakthrough Skill. Now I select your Varterral and until the End Phase, its effects are negated which means I can use my monster's effects again. Now Armour Master, attack that Varterral."

"Wait but why?" Theorn gasped

"That's a poor move" Syrus said "Armour Master is weaker than Varterral so it will be destroyed and end the Duel."

There was an explosion as Armour Master's fist hit Varterral. But when the smoke cleared, Armour Master was still on the field and everyone still had the same life points "But how?" Theorn wondered

"My Armour Master cannot be destroyed in battle" Blackbird smirked "And I take no battle damage from attack involving it."

"But what was the point of that?" Theorn asked

"When Armour Master attacks a monster, if it is still on the field then a wedge counter is added to that monster. And you will find out what it does soon." Blackwing smirked "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Theorn said "Let's try this again, Varterral attack that Armour Master and its effects are no longer working since Breakthrough skill is gone now."

"Well you should remember my facedown" Blackwing smirked "With Negate Attack your attack is cancelled."

Theorn sighed; if he could survive one more turn then he had a chance of winning "I end my turn."

"It's time for the final move" Blackbird smirked "My draw" he drew his card "I now use the effect of Breakthrough skill in the graveyard, now by removing it from play, your Varterral's ability is negated again which means you will get to see the effect of those Wedge counters. Now with Armour Master on the field, by removing the wedge counters, your monsters attack points become zero until the end of this turn."

"What!" Theorn gasped and then his Varterral became weak as it lost all of its attack points (DV Attack 4000-0000) then he sighed and he turned to Solona "Solona, it's up to you now. Whatever happens I know you can do it, you can beat this Shadow Rider."

"Don't talk like that Theorn!" Solona shouted as a few tears started to form in her eyes "You can still win."

Theorn sighed and he shook his head "There is nothing I can do. This Duel is over. It's over for me; I have no more cards I can use."

"Don't talk like that!" Daylen shouted "We need you Theorn, my sister needs you, you mean a lot to her."

"You can finish this without me; I know you can" Theorn smiled "Good luck." Then he turned to Blackbird "All right then if you want me, then come and get me. But I don't go down without a fight, Varterral, if we're going down, then we will go down with a fight."

"So be it" Blackwing smirked "Blackwing Armour Master, destroy that Varterral and the rest of his life points" Blackwing Armour Master threw a powerful punch which collided with Varterral who let out a loud shriek before exploded which sent a powerful shockwave and the other key keepers could barely hear Theorn's screams of pain

 **Theorn: 0000  
Blackbird: 500 (Winner)**

"THEORN NO!" Solona yelled

Alexis, Sereda, Aedan and Neria all gave looks of horror while Chazz looked shocked and then they saw Theorn's defeated body on the ground. Jaden could only gasp.

"Oh no" Jaden said

"His key is mine" Blackwing smirked as he walked over to Theorn and he picked up his key "Another gate is now opened" then the key vanished and there was a small shake as the ground shook again as a spirit gate opened "And now for my prize." Blackbird added as he pulled out a small glass orb that was shaped like an egg. Then Theorn's body glowed black as did the egg and then Theorn vanished and a small model of him appeared in the egg.

"Theorn's soul is now in that glass egg!" Neria gasped

"Give him back!" Solona shouted as tears began falling from her eyes.

"He will be perfect for my nest, a relic to keep with me" Blackbird smirked and then he looked at Solona "If you want to be with him girl then you will be next but it will have to wait, the sun is rising so find me tomorrow at my nest. The birds will show you the way."

Daylen glared at the Shadow Rider "We will find you!" he roared

"And we will avenge our fallen friend!" Aedan added

"Then I will defeat you all one by one" Blackbird smirked "But my next target will be the girl that seems to have feelings for this fallen duellist. I'm looking forward to our duel, then you will be with him." then the Shadow rider turned into a flock of black birds which scattered and flew away.

"Solona" Daylen turned to his sister who now had tears in her eyes "It's all right sister, we'll get Theorn back."

"We will" Solona said "I will do it. This next Shadow Rider is mine. I will defeat you and get my friend back. You hear that Shadow Rider, I'm coming for you and I will defeat you all. Me and all of my friends all stand together and we will find a way to beat you and stop your dark plans."

Aedan, Daylen, Sereda and Alexis all looked proud at her while Jaden, Neria, Bastion and Chazz all gave her determined looks while Solona narrowed her eyes at the direction where the Black birds had flown.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Author's notes: Well here is the next created Shadow Rider. I wasn't originally planning to have Synchros is this but after I saw several other fanfictions with Synchro monsters, I decided that I will add them in. Synchros will play a bigger role in future seasons but not much for the rest of this season. I will also be adding XYZ monsters in future seasons. I had also planned to have Theorn defeated by a shadow Rider as I did not want all of the Key Keepers to be defeated by the last Shadow Rider or most of them get defeated.**


	31. Blackbird's Nest Part 2

**Blackbird's Nest part 2:**

The Next day was a dark day for Solona. Her friend Theorn had been defeated by the Shadow Rider Blackbird and his soul had been sealed into an egg. Now three of the Spirit Gates had opened which meant there were only 9 left. Worse Theorn was one of their best Duellists as he had come close to defeating Jaden and had beaten Solona's brother Daylen but now he was gone. This Blackbird Shadow Rider also had a new type of summoning which none of them had ever seen before. Synchro Summoning. This new way of summoning monsters had thrown Theorn off as Blackbird had summoned weaker monsters and then combined them to summon a more powerful one. This Blackwing deck was also a deck that they had never heard about.

The day after Theorn's defeat, the rest of the Key Keepers were in Sheppard's office to explain to him what had happened the night before.

"So, its true then" Sheppard said "I felt a third Spirit Gate open. So Theorn has fallen."

"I'm afraid so" Dorian said "He was defeated by the fourth Shadow Rider"

"Now three of the Gates have been opened" Alexis added "We cannot keep allowing these Gates to open."

"Well we must defeat this Blackbird then" Chazz said "This sounds like a job for the Chazz"

"Excuse me but I don't think you are the best one for this job" Bastion said "Do you know how we can counter these Synchro monsters"

"Speaking of that" Sereda added "Chancellor what are these Synchros and what is this Blackwing Deck."

Sheppard sighed "Synchro Monsters were a recent creation by Pegasus. It was to be the next type of summoning to improve the game and make Duel Monsters more challenging. It works by using tuner monsters which are effect monsters with Tuner in their text. You tuned your tuner monsters with none tuner monsters to summon these Synchro monsters. They were to be counted as a special summon. But there were not a whole deal of monsters created yet and the Blackwing Deck was the first deck created to be a Synchro based deck. But I had word that it went missing a few weeks ago and now it seems we know what happened to it."

"So one of us must face Blackbird tonight" Alexis said

"But we don't know how to counter these Blackwing monsters." Neria stated "The effect of the Armour Master defeated Theorn and that ability would work on any of our monsters."

"And we still don't know what else there is in that deck" Aedan added

Solona looked at the others "I don't care what you say but if anyone one of us is facing that Shadow Rider it's going to be me. Theorn is my friend and if there is anyone getting his soul back then it will be me. Don't try to stop me because I will do it." And then Solona left the room to start preparing her deck.

The others all looked a bit worried "Theorn's loss has hit her hard" Sereda said

"She was quite fond of him" Neria added "He was a skilled Duellist and he did beat Daylen at the test Duels."

"My sister and Theorn had been on a few dates" Daylen added "They were just going out to have something to eat but it was clear that she was close to Theorn."

"Watching Theorn vanish just like that was horrible" Aedan added "It is horrible to watch someone who is your friend just vanish and have their soul taken."

"This is just like what happened to Dr Crowler and Zane when Camula beat them" Chazz sighed

"That was horrible for Syrus" Jaden added "Zane was his big brother and he sacrificed himself to protect Syrus fro, Camula's Illusion Gate."

"That's not the point Jaden!" Chazz snapped "The point is that Solona is not herself. She is going to face against Blackbird and that makes her vulnerable to being reckless which could result in her losing."

Daylen sighed "I'll go and talk to her" he said "Maybe I can help try to calm her down. I am worried that she might start being reckless."

...

At the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Solona was in her dorm room as she sorted through her deck. She didn't care about what the others said, she was going to face against that Shadow Rider and get Theorn's soul back. She had gotten close to the Ra Yellow boy which she knew that some girls would have been against since they thought that she should be with a boy from Obelisk Blue. In her opinion, many of the Girls in the Blue Dorm were just as snobbish and rude as some of the boys. Of course her friends Alexis and Sereda were not like that at all. She knew that the Ra Yellows were just as good as the Blues; the only difference was that many of the boys had connections in the Duelling world or were rich and some of the Blues were terrible duellists but they had the money to get into Obelisk Blue.

It was then that her door opened and she turned to see her brother Daylen enter the room "Hey sis, I wanted to talk to you." He said

"Hey brother" Solona greeted "How did you get here, this is the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm."

"I asked Miss Fontaine if I could see my sister and she told me where your room was." Daylen replied and then he sat down next to her "Listen Sister, I know you want to get Theorn back, I want him back too, and he's my friend as well. But you need to stop and think this through carefully. This Shadow Duellist may try to throw you off and you are starting to get reckless. If you act like that during the Duel then Blackbird could throw you off and you'll lose. And we can't afford to lose you as well."

"But I have to stop that Shadow Rider before we lose more keys" Solona protested

"How? By acting recklessly?" Daylen questioned "Listen sister, Theorn wouldn't want his defeat to cause you to lose your key and soul. This new Synchro summoning sounds difficult to counter as Blackbird can summon a powerful monster by summoning a few weaker ones. That Blackwing Armour Master's ability caused Theorn to lose his best monster and lose the Duel. Your Neo Blue Eyes and Five Headed Dragon will have the same problem as Armour Master can't be destroyed in battle."

"Well maybe this card will help" Solona suggested and she showed Daylen a card which caused him to widen his eyes.

"Sister, you swore that you would never use that card" Daylen gasped "That card is more powerful than it seems."

"I know" Solona sighed "But if I am to win this Duel then I may need to use it."

"Just promise me that you will be careful" Daylen sighed

...

Later that night, Solona led the rest of the Key Keepers back to the place where Theorn had faced Blackbird. "Are you sure that he will be here?" Chazz asked

"Well Blackbird said that we need to find his nest" Aedan said

"But where is his nest?" Neria wondered.

Then there was a loud cawing noise and everyone turned to see many black birds all cawing and perched on a tree. Then they all flew off the tree and all flew in the same direction.

"I guess that we must follow the birds to the nest" Jaden suggested

So all of the Key Keepers all went in the direction that the birds went which went to the coast and soon they went along the coast and found a small cave "I think that our Shadow Rider is in this cave." Solona said

"Well let's go in" Aedan said and then he along with Solona, Daylen, Neria and Sereda went into the cave.

When Chazz was about to follow but then he groaned as his annoying spirit partner, Ojama Yellow appeared "I don't want to go in there" he complained "It's dark and I'm scared of the dark."

"Oh man up will you!" Chazz hissed at the spirit "The Shadow Rider is in there so stop being such a cry-baby."

"I'm not a cry-baby!" Alexis hissed as she couldn't see Ojama Yellow and thought Chazz was calling her a cry baby.

"Oh I didn't mean you!" Chazz gasped and he shook is hands around but was slapped by Alexis much to Jaden's amusement and then Alexis went into the Cave.

"You should be careful when you speak to your Duelling Partner" Jaden laughed and then he went into the cave followed by Bastion.

The Key Keepers all reunited at the back of the cave which they saw looked like a giant bird nest and there were images of all the Key Keepers on the wall and the three which had been defeated, Crowler, Zane and Theorn, had been crossed off. The Cave looked creepy and looked the perfect place for a Shadow Rider to hide.

"All right Blackbird!" Solona shouted "We're here so come on out!"

There was a loud Caw and then many Blackbirds flew into the Cave which caused the Key Keepers to scream in shock and duck as the birds flew overhead and then they all merged together and the Shadow Rider Blackbird appeared and laughed

"So you came" he laughed

"We came for Theorn's soul!" Jaden yelled

"So hand him over!" Aedan yelled

Blackbird laughed and he held up the egg which he has sealed Theorn's soul in "He is my prize which I claimed when I won the Duel Against him. Now I could give him back but you will have to beat me in a Duel."

"It would be my pleasure!" Solona spat as she stepped forward "I'll duel you and if I win then you'll give back Theorn and then leave this place."

"Of course" Blackbird smirked "But if I win then I will claim your spirit Key and your soul for my collection" Blackbird held another plain egg up "That would be lovely, two lovebirds trapped side by side."

"Shut up and let's Duel!" Solona hissed

"Fine by me" Blackbird muttered and then he and Solona climbed into Blackbird's nest and they stood on either side while the other Key Keepers all stood at the side and watched. Solona activated her Duel Academy Disk while Blackbird activated his Black Winged Shaped Disk.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Blackbird: 8000**

"Just like with your boyfriend" Blackbird sneered "I'll be taking the first move" he then drew his card "I summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in defence mode." The small blue bird appeared on the field with its wing's acting like a shield (Level 2 Attack 100 Defence 1800) "Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn" Solona said as she drew her card "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode." The beautiful purple scaled dragon appeared on Solona's field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) "And now Luster Dragon, attack that Silver Shield" Luster Dragon sent a blast of purple fire towards the Silver Shield and then destroyed the Blackwing monster. Though because the monster was in defence mode, Blackbird took no damage "And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown"

"Well you may have destroyed my Silver Shield but I have more powerful Blackwing monsters to use." Blackbird smirked "Like this, I summon Blackwing Zephyros the Elite in attack mode." The human like bird with blue hair and sharp beak appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And since I control another Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode" a small blue bird with a green head and wings that curved to create a whirlwind appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 400) "And now I activate Gale's special ability, once per turn, I can half the attack points of one monster on my opponent's field. So now the attack points of your Luster Dragon halves." Gale shook his wings and created a powerful Whirlwind which struck Luster Dragon causing the dragon to lose half his attack points (LD Attack 1900-950)

"Oh no!" Aedan gasped "Now Blackbird's are more powerful than Solona's monster."

"Which means that he can attack directly" Daylen added

"That's right" Blackbird smirked "But first of all, Gale the Whirlwind will destroy that weakened dragon." Gale sent a powerful gust of wind from his wings which flew right into Luster Dragon causing the dragon to groan before shattering and the wing struck Solona as well.

 **Solona: 7550  
Blackbird: 8000**

"And now with that dragon gone, you're wide open" Blackbird added "So now Zephyros, attack her directly." Zephyros dived down and his spear like head struck Solona causing her to cry out in pain.

"SISTER!" Daylen yelled

"That hurt!" Solona groaned

 **Solona: 5950  
Blackbird: 8000**

"That's how a Shadow Game works" Blackbird sneered "I end my turn."

Solona narrowed her eyes "Just remember that this duel has only just begun" she hissed "So now it's my turn" she drew her card and smiled "I'll start by summoning Kaibaman in attack mode." The small monster that looked like Seto Kaiba appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 200 Defence 700) "Sure he's weak but now I play his special ability, now by tributing him, I can special summon 1 Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand in attack mode." Kaibaman was engulfed in a burst of light and was replaced by the large scaled bluish white scaled dragon (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 1500)

"All right, it's one of Solona's best monsters" Jaden cheered

"And now Blue Eyes, destroy that Whirlwind with White Lightning" Solona ordered and Blue Eyes released a blast of blue fire which engulfed the smaller blue and green Blackwing monster and destroyed him.

 **Solona: 5950  
Blackbird: 6400**

"And I will leave it at that." Solona finished

"That's it?" Blackbird laughed "Well maybe you won't be as difficult as I through you would be. I summon Blackwing Pinaki the Waxing Moon in attack mode." A small fat black bird appeared on the field wearing a feathered hat and using a bow and arrow. (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1000) "And now it's time for the big one, I tune Level 3 Pinaki with level 4 Zephyros to summon a Level 7 Synchro monster. Now I Synchro summon a monster that you should remember and should fear. I summon Blackwing Armour Master." The large armed Blackwing appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 1500)

"Uh oh, it's the monster that defeated Theorn!" Daylen gasped

"That's right" Blackbird sneered "Now Armour Master attack that Blue Eyes." He ordered and Armour Master swooped in a struck Blue Eyes but neither monster was destroyed.

"Wait, that Armour Master was weaker than Blue Eyes?" Jaden questioned "Why did he attack and Armour Master should have been destroyed."

Chazz snorted "You weren't paying attention to Theorn's Duel with this Shadow Rider" he snorted "If you did then you would remember that Armour Master cannot be destroyed in battle and Blackbird takes no battle damage."

"And not only that but now your Blue Eyes gets a wedge counter" Blackbird added "And you remember what it does but you will have to wait until next turn to see that."

"I remember what happens" Sereda added "On Blackbird's next turn he can use that Wedge Counter to reduce Blue Eye's attack points to zero. That was how Theorn lost his duel."

"Well that's not going to happen!" Solona shouted as she drew her card "Because I have a plan. I'll start by playing Foolish Burial to sent one card in my deck to the graveyard and then I will use the spell card Monster Reincarnation to discard one card and get the monster back to my hand. A second Blue Eyes."

"So what?" Blackbird smirked "That card won't help you"

"Oh but it will actually" Solona smiled "I play Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes in my hand with the Blue Eyes on my field in order to summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon." A large blue scaled dragon with two heads appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"Impressive but my Armour Master cannot be destroyed" Blackbird smirked

"Oh but that is where your Blackwing's weakness is" Solona smirked

Blackbird looked confused while the other key keepers looked at each other.

"What does Solona mean?" Aedan asked

"I don't get it" Jaden added "How is Blackwing Armour master not being able to be destroyed in battle his weakness?"

Daylen then remembered Twin Burst's special ability and gasped "Wait, I know what my sister means!" he gasped "Twin Burst has a special ability. It cannot be destroyed in battle itself and can make two attacks on monsters. But if it attacks a monster and that monster is not destroyed, then that monster is removed from play at the end of the damage step."

"So she's using Armour Master's ability against him!" Alexis gasped

"That's right!" Solona smirked "Now say goodbye to your Armour Master. Twin Burst attack that Armour Master with Double Blue Blast." One of Blue Eyes Twin Burst's heads sent a blast of fire which engulfed Armour Master but Blackbird smirked.

"A nice trick but I'm afraid it won't work" Blackbird smirked "Because I play my trap card, Synchro Out. Now I return Armour Master to my extra deck and my Gale and Zephyros return to the field." The two Blackwings that Blackwing used to summon the Armour Master appeared as Armour Master turned into golden particles and vanished back into Blackbird's extra deck. Both Blackwings were in defence mode."

"Well thanks to my Twin Burst's special ability, it can attack twice so I can attack that Gale instead." Solona smirked and then Twin Burst sent a second Blast which engulfed and destroyed Gale the Whirlwind "I'll end my turn there."

"My move" Blackbird sneered "I summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North in attack mode" The small pale blue Blackwing appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 1300 Defence 0) "And now Blizzard's ability activates, now I can summon 1 level 4 or below Blackwing monster from my graveyard in defence mode so now Gale returns to the field" Gale reappeared on the field. "And since I have Blackwings on the field, I special summon Blackwing Bora the Spear in attack mode." The large blue winged Blackwing with the large spear appeared on the field in attack mode (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 800)

"4 monsters?" Sereda questioned "But none of them are powerful enough to destroy that Twin Burst"

"What is this Shadow Rider's Plan?" Alexis wondered

"I think we're about to find out" Bastion said "Remember this guy uses those new Synchro monsters."

"Thanks to my trap card from last turn" Blackbird smirked "I can summon black my Blackwing Armour Master. So now I tune Level 3 Gale with Level 4 Zephyros to summon back my Blackwing Armour Master." The large armoured Blackwing returned to the field "But now I will summon another Synchro Monster. I tune Level 2 Blizzard with Level 4 Bora which allows me to summon a level 6 Synchro monster. So now Nothung the Starlight appears on the field." A large black winged Beast holding a sword appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1600) "And he has a special ability, when he is special summoned, he deals 800 points of damage and then one of your monsters loses 800 attack and defence so now your Twin Burst loses 800 attack and defence points. But first, you take the damage. Nothung slashed his sword which struck Solona who groaned in pain.

 **Solona: 5150  
Blackbird: 6400**

Then Nothung slashed at Blue Eyes Twin Burst who groaned as he lost his power (BETBD Attack 3000-2200 Defence 2500-1700) "And now my monsters will attack, sure your monster may survive the attack but your life points are a different story." Armour Master and Nothung swooped down on Twin Burst but Solona activated her facedown which she had left on her first turn.

"I play my facedown card, Diffusion, now my Twin Burst separates back into the two Blue Eyes White Dragons and now they have their power back." Solona countered and then Twin Burst split back into the two regular Blue Eyes White Dragons and were now more powerful than Blackwind's monsters.

"Your monsters may be stronger but remember that my Armour Master has an ability so it will attack one of your Blue Eyes. Sure our monsters may survive the attack but there will be a wedge counter and you remember what happens next. Blackwing Armour Master, attack one of those Blue Eyes." Armour Master swooped onto Blue Eyes though both monsters survived the attack but a wedge counter was left on Blue Eyes."I end my turn"

'This won't be easy, I have nothing in my hand that can help me so it comes down to what I draw' Solona thought as she drew her card "I play the spell Graceful Charity so now I draw three cards as long as I discard 2." Solona drew three cards and sighed under her breath "Nothing I have in my hand will help me but I can boast my defence at the end of the turn' she though and then she discarded 2 of her cards "All I'm going to do is attack your Nothung with one of my Blue Eyes. So attack with White Lightning." One of the Blue Eyes' sent a blast of blue fire which engulfed Nothung and caused the monster to shatter.

 **Solona: 5150  
Blackbird: 5800**

"That will do it for my turn." Solona finished

"Well there is not much you can do against my Armour Master since he can't be destroyed in battle." Blackbird smirked

"Though I can still boast my defence" Solona smirked back to Blackbird's confusion "You see one of the two cards I discarded was Red Eyes Black Dragon and last turn I discarded Red Eyes Wyvern using Monster Reincarnation so now Wyvern's effect activates so now by removing him from play, Red Eyes Black Dragon is summoned to my field. The large black scaled dragon with red eyes appeared on Solona's field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000)

"Well now it's my turn" Blackbird said as he drew his card "I could destroy that Red Eyes but I have another idea. I'll just remove the Wedge counter which reduces your Blue Eyes' attack points to 0." The Wedge counter was removed and Blue Eyes lost all his power (BEWD Attack 3000-0) "And now Blackwing Armour Master, attack that weakened Blue Eyes." Blackwing Armour Master swooped down onto the Weakened Blue Eyes and smashed through the dragon which exploded causing Solona to cry out as she was thrown backwards.

 **Solona: 2750  
Blackbird: 5800**

"Solona!" Aedan yelled

"Oh no!" Jaden added "She's lost half her life points."

"If she doesn't get rid of that Armour Master then she won't last much longer!" Bastion added

"Don't give up on my sister yet" Daylen shouted "She'll find a way, she always has."

"And I will end my turn there" Blackbird finished

"My move" Solona said as she drew her card "I may not be able to attack this turn but you will still take damage thanks to this card, Inferno Fire Blast, now you take damage equal to Red Eyes' original attack points. So take this." Red Eyes sent his blast fireball which engulfed Blackwing causing him to groan.

 **Solona: 2750  
Blackbird: 3400**

"You see" Daylen cheered "I told you Solona will find a way to make a comeback."

"But unless she takes out that Armour Master then she won't last much longer." Bastion added

"Well this Duel is not over yet" Jaden smiled

"I end my turn there" Solona finished

Blackwing smirked "My turn" he sneered as he drew his card "I could take out that Red Eyes but I can use my trick again on that second Blue Eyes. So go Armour Master, attack that 2nd Blue Eyes. Our monsters will survive the attack but there will be another wedge counter on your Blue Eyes." Armour Master swooped down onto Blue Eyes and while both monsters survived, there was another Wedge counter on the Blue Eyes. "I end my turn there."

Solona sighed and she drew her card but when she looked at the card, she smirked "You should have destroyed my Red Eyes. Because your Armour Master won't be around long enough to use his effect. Because now I play the spell card Burst Stream of Destruction. Now since I have Blue Eyes on my field, all monsters on your field are destroyed." Blackbird gasped and then Blue Eyes sent a blast which destroyed Blackwing Armour Master. "Now with Armour Master gone, the wedge counter is also destroyed though Blue Eyes cannot attack on the turn Burst Stream of Destruction is used but Red Eyes can. So go Red Eyes, attack him directly with Inferno Fire Blast." Red Eyes sent another attack which hit Blackbird and threw him back a few feet but he remained standing.

 **Solona: 2750  
Blackbird: 1000**

"I will end my turn there." Solona finished

"Great" Jaden cheered "Solona took out that Armour Master."

"And now she is winning the Duel" Neria added

"I told you that Solona would be able to turn this duel around." Daylen smiled

Blackbird narrowed his eyes "You may have taken out my Blackwing Armour Master but I have other powerful Blackwings. I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." Blackbird drew two new cards "And now I play the spell card Blackwing Healing, now by removing one level 4 or below Blackwing monster in my graveyard from play, I gain life points equal to that monster's attack points. So I'll remove Gale the Whirlwind and gain 1400 life points." The spirit of Gale appeared and then he turned into blue particles which were absorbed by Blackbird.

 **Solona: 2750  
Blackbird: 2400**

"And now since I control no monsters, I can normal summon my Sirocco the Dawn without tributing." Blackbird added and then the tall Blackwing with blue hair appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 900) "And now I will use monster reborn to summon back Blackwing Pinaki the Waxing Moon." Pinaki returned to the field "Now I will tune Pinaki with Sirocco to summon the true power of my deck."

"The true power of his deck?" Neria questioned

"What does that mean?" Jaden wondered

"I think it means his most powerful monster" Bastion claimed

"So Armour Master wasn't his most powerful monster in his deck" Sereda asked

"I guess it wasn't" Chazz replied

Pinaki turned into rings which Sirocco flew threw and they turned into 8 stars and then there was a bright flash and a new monster appeared which looked like a dragon winged beast combined. The lower body was like a dragon while the head looked like a Blackwing monster with black feathers and had large black and red wings. (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 1600) "Say hello to my Black Winged Dragon." Blackbird smiled "He may not be powerful enough to destroy your Blue Eyes but you will see why he is the ace of my deck soon. But for now, Black Winged will attack that Red Eyes." Black Winged Dragon sent a dragon's fireball from his head which went straight towards Red Eyes.

"Sorry but I play my facedown card Negate Attack so now your attack is negated." Solona countered and a whirlwind appeared which stopped Black Winged Dragon's attack.

Blackwing growled "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw" Solona said as she drew her card "I play my own Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Solona drew two cards "Then I play Fusion Recovery which allows me to add Polymerization and my other Blue Eyes in my Graveyard to my hand."

"And just what are you going to do with them?" Blackbird questioned

"Oh I plan to summon one of my own best monsters" Solona smirked "I play Polymerization to fuse the Blue Eyes on my field with two more in my hand to summon the ultimate Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." The Three Blue Eyes dragons appeared on the field which were then sucked into a portal and then the massive three headed blue dragon appeared (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And now Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack that Black Winged Dragon. Sorry but your powerful monster won't be around for long" The three heads fired a blast of blue fire which combined into one and then there was an explosion.

"She did it!" Jaden cheered

"With that monster gone, she can attack directly" Neria added

"She's won and now Theorn will come back" Bastion added

But Daylen then noticed something and gasped "No, this duel's not over yet" he said and everyone looked at him "Look" he pointed to Blackbird's field and as the smoke cleared, Black Winged Dragon was still on the field.

"What!" Solona gasped "But how?"

"Did you forget about my facedown card?" Blackbird laughed "I played negate attack to save my monster."

Solona sighed, she was so close "I switch Red Eyes Black Dragon into defence mode and then I will end my turn." She said as Red Eyes curled into a ball.

"My move" Blackbird said as he drew his card "I'll start by playing the continuous spell card Black Whirlwind, now when a Blackwing Monster is summoned to my field, I can add another one to my hand. But I don't need that. Because I play the effect of Zephyros in the graveyard, now by returning my spell to my hand, I can summon him back." The spell return to Blackbird's hand and Zephyros returned "Now I take 400 points of damage but now the effect of Black Winged Dragon comes in. Now I place a Black Feather counter on it instead. And he loses 700 attack points for each" Black Winged Dragon lose some of its power (BWD Attack 2800-2100)

"Wait why would he do that? I don't see the point. That seems like a bad idea" Chazz said

"There must be a reason why. Those counters must have an effect" Alexis replied

"And it's can't be good for Solona" Bastion added

Blackbird then carried on his move "Now I play the spell card Against the Wind, now Blizzard the Far North returns to my hand though I take damage equal to his attack points, but I add another counter to my dragon." Blizzard returned to his hand and another counter appeared on the dragon (BWD Attack 2100-1400) "Now I play Premature Burial to bring Pinaki back again but I add a third counter instead of losing 800 life points." Pinaki returned to the field and a third counter was added to the dragon (BWD Attack 1400-700)

"Now that dragon is weak" Aedan said "That might seem foolish but there must be a reason."

"Those counters must have another effect." Daylen said

"They do" Blackbird smirked "But first I tune Pinaki with Zephyros in order to Synchro summon Blackwing Tamer-Obsidian Hawk Joe" A man in golden armour with red hair and large black wings appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 2000) Now I remove all my counters which activates my dragons effect, now one of your monster loses 700 attack points for each counter and you take700 points of damage for each."

"What!" Solona gasped and three shots appeared and they struck Solona's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Solona howled as she took a massive hit on her life points.

 **Solona: 650  
Blackbird: 2400**

"And now your Ultimate Dragon loses 700 attack points for each counter." Blackbird added and then Blue Eyes lose his strength (BEUD Attack 4500-2400) "And now Black Winged Dragon, attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Black Winged Dragon sent a blast which shot through Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon who howled before shattering which blew Solona backwards.

 **Solona: 250  
Blackbird: 2400**

"And now Blackwing Tamer, attack that Red Eyes." Blackbird added and then the Blackwing Tamer swung a sword and slashed Red Eyes who exploded and blew Solona back though because the monster was in defence mode, she took no damage but she fell face forward because of the attacks.

"Solona!" Daylen gasped

"Is she alright?" Neria gasped in horror

"Come on Solona, get up!" Jaden yelled "You can't just throw in the towel."

"Yeah" Aedan added "If you just give up then you'll lose your key and soul"

"And then the Shadow Riders will be closer to unleashing the sacred Beasts." Sereda added

Solona groaned and managed to push herself up "I believe in myself. And I never give up" she said to herself.

"You should have stayed down" Blackbird laughed "You'll never win and you will never see your friend again."

"Shut up!" Solona shouted "I will win this duel and I will beat you" 'I just hope I draw the right card' she though 'There is only one card that can help me and the possibility of me drawing it is low. But right now, I really need it." Solona then drew her card and smirked "Sorry but this Duel is over. But it will be me that wins; I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror."

"All right!" Jaden cheered "That's just the card she needed."

"Call it the luck of the draw" Aedan added

"Now I remove 5 dragon monsters in my graveyard from play to summon Five Headed Dragon" The massive five headed dragon with each head representing a different element appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000)

"Oh no" Blackbird gasped

"It's over Blackbird" Solona smirked "This duel is over and now Theorn will return. Now Five Headed dragon, destroy Blackwing Tamer." Each of the five heads of the dragon sent a blast which combined into one and the blast struck the Blackwing Tamer which exploded and the blast engulfed Blackbird who screamed as he lost the rest of his life points.

 **Solona: 250 (Winner)  
Blackbird: 0000**

"It's over" Solona said

Blackbird fell to his knees as his body was engulfed in a bright black light then his limp body fell face forward as the feathered cape vanished and crumbled into many feathers and the crystal egg that held Theorn's soul fell onto the ground.

"Look, its Theorn's soul egg" Jaden gasped

The egg glowed and then disappeared as the body of Theorn appeared. "Theorn!" Solona gasped and she ran up to Theorn and held him "Are you all right?"

Theorn groaned as he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Solona "Sol... Sol... Solona? Is that you?" he said weakly

"Theorn, you're all right, you're back now" Solona said softly as a few tears fell

Theorn wrapped his arms around Solona "Shhh, it's alright, I'm back now"

"Well we've taken out another Shadow Rider" Jaden said cheerfully

"Though we have lost another Spirit Key" Alexis said "So now we've lost three of the twelve keys"

"And we still have eight more shadow riders to face" Neria added

Then they turned as they heard a groaning noise and they looked to see the Shadow Rider Blackbird push himself up. He rubbed the back of his head and he pulled off the Blackbird mask to reveal his real face which had slightly tanned skin and a head full of long pale blond hair "What, where am I?" Blackbird questioned and then he saw the key keepers looking at him "Wait, who are you?"

No one knew who this boy was but then Alexis remembered something "Wait this is one of the students who went missing from the Abandoned Dorm" she said "He was on that Date."

"What was his name?" Aedan asked

Alexis though for a moment "Zevran" she said "That was his name Zevran Arainai. He was a Ra Yellow who was nearly ready to be promoted to Obelisk Blue. He vanished not long before his exam."

Then the boy known know as Zevran then fainted from stress and pain. Aedan and Sereda picked him up "We need to get Miss Fonntaine to check him over" Aedan said

Then Sereda handed Solona the Blackbird mask "This must be the Shadow Charm." She said

Solona looked at the mask "Well we've taken out another Shadow Rider, but it looks like more are on the way. And I have a feeling that some will be our toughest ones yet.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well here is the next chapter of the Shadow Rider and my next Brainwashed Student. Zevran will be making a return and will play a more major role. Sorry for the Late update but I have been on holiday and I was occupied by my other stories.**

Created Card:

Blackwing Healing: Normal Spell:

Remove one level 4 or below Blackwing monster in your graveyard from play, gain life points equal to its attack points.

 **Next time: When someone wants to buy Duel Academy to make themselves the rulers of Duel Monsters, the fate is decided in a Tag Duel but the students who duel must use a deck of weak cards.**


	32. Sibling Rivarly

**Sibling Rivalry:**

It had been a few days since Solona had defeated Blackbird and another Shadow Rider had been defeated. And while they had lost another Spirit Key the key keepers were feeling quite happy to have a few days of peace and quiet. Well not everyone was happy.

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore!" the voice of Chazz Princeton shouted from his dorm room as he complained about having to live in the Slifer Red Dorm which was too small for his liking and there was not much space for all his stuff "The Chazz shouldn't have to live like a Slifer Rat. I used be an Obelisk Blue. Jacuzzi tub, turn down service. A week of Renovations and this place still isn't liveable." Chazz's room was filled with boxes that held his personal things in and he had brought a small couch. His old Obelisk Blue Jacket was in his cupboard.

"Hey boss, you sound stressed" the voice of his spirit Ojama Yellow "Yeah just look at all this pressure you're building up."

"You!" Chazz shouted at the spirit "If you want to be helpful, then get lost!" Yellow cried as Chazz began waving his hands around trying to catch the spirit "And if you want to see pressure..." then he clapped his hands which squashed the spirit who went back into the spirit world "Oh right finally. That's better, some peace and quiet."

"What's up?" called a voice and Chazz jumped back and turned to his doorway to see Jaden, Syrus and Kallian Tabris standing at the door.

"What! How did you get here?" Chazz demanded "Have you ever heard of knocking"

The three Slifers stayed quiet for a moment "Uhh, we did" Syrus said

"But your door is not attached to the doorway, it's over there leaning on the wall" Kallian finished as she pointed at Chazz's door which had been unbolted and was leading against the wall of the Slifer Dorm. The three looked at each other and chuckled.

"Chazz gasped when he remembered that he had unbolted his door to make way to get his couch in. Then he glared at them "That's not funny!" he grumbled

"I guess it's not" Jaden muttered "So let's go for fun" Then he and Syrus jumped over the couch that was blocking the doorway and jumped onto Chazz's bed and began bouncing on it which threw Chazz around.

"Hey get off my bed!" Chazz ordered "It's not a trampoline."

"Guys we really shouldn't be doing this to Chazz" Kallian said "It's not fair on him and we came here to tell him something important."

"Oh yeah" Jaden said "I nearly forgot about that."

"The Chancellor..." Syrus started

"Wants to see you" Jaden finished as they carried on jumping on Chazz's bed.

"Sheppard?" Chazz questioned "What does he want to see me about?"

"Don't know the full details but he said something about the fate of Duel Academy so it sounds important." Kallian explained

...

Later, Jaden had arrived at Chancellor Sheppard's office with Syrus, Kallian and Chazz. But they were the only ones there so this couldn't be about the Shadow Riders. Professor Banner and Professor Dorian were also in the office as well. Sheppard turned his chair to look at Chazz "I have some urgent news Chazz" he said

"Finally" Chazz groaned "Has my new bed arrived?" The bed in his Slifer room was really too big for his room and there was hardly any room to move around.

"Cool, what's say we go jump on it" Jaden grinned happily

"This isn't about your living accommodations" Banner spoke up which made the four Slifer students look at Banner who was sitting on a couch with Dorian

"This is something that could affect the school and not for the better" Dorian added

"Professor Dorian is right" Sheppard explained "Someone is trying to buy out the Duel Academy. And this someone plans of getting rid of all the teachers and students and shit this place down forever."

"Shut it down?" Chazz gasped "But why?"

"Because without us, they can control the world of Duel Monsters" Sheppard explained sadly "But Seto Kaiba our owner has decided to give us a chance."

He played a recording of Kaiba who was speaking to the person who wanted to buy the Academy "You heard me right" Kaiba spoke "It's not about the money, it's about the cards. I will only sell you my Academy if you prove your worth as a Duellist and beat one of my students in battle."

"So it comes down to one Duel" Banner said

"So let me take this guy on" Jaden said "I'll beat this guy and save my academy."

"No" Sheppard said to Jaden's confusion "The Duellist is already chosen."

"Well who is it going to be?" Jaden asked

"I think this is why the Chancellor asked to see Chazz" Kallian said

"So it's Chazz" Jaden said

"For some reason the buyer asked for him specifically" Banner said

Then the phone rang and Dorian got up "I believe that this is them now. Now we will see who it is who wants to buy the Academy." Dorian pressed a button and the screen turned on to show two older boys who were sneering. They all gasped when they recognised who they were.

"It's Chazz's brothers" Syrus gasped

"I should have known it would be these two fools" Kallian groaned as she remembered how these two pushed Chazz around and were horrible to him when he lost the School Duel.

"Lousy Scrubs!" Chazz hissed at them "What are you two up to."

"Come on Chazz you should know" Slade sneered "Jagger?"

"The same" Jagger said

"Complete world domination" the two spoke at the same time

"Remember Chazz, it was our little family project" Jagger added

"Your project maybe!" Chazz hissed "You two treated me like a pawn and used me for our own good and didn't care what I think! You made me change from the good duellist that I was into a complete snob and ruined my friendship with some people."

"Yeah well it pretty much has to be now Chazz!" Slade growled

"Yeah because you couldn't pull your weight!" Jagger growled "You couldn't conquer the world of Duel Monsters as you were suppose to do. So now we're going to have to do it for you."

"Wait I'm duelling both of you?" Chazz questioned

"You'll take them on easily" Syrus insisted

"Yeah totally" Jaden agreed "These guys have never duelled before. You'll beat them easily. You guys better rethink your strategy because this one stinks"

"I think there more to it" Kallian added

"That's right" Slade sneered "There are a few conditions." Slade brought out the Brief case which held the rare cards which he wanted Chazz to use during the School Duel "First we get to use all these rare cards. They are the same ones we gave to you Chazz to use during the School Duel, of course you refused to use them and you lost."

"And there is more" Jagger grinned "During our Duel, you can only use monsters with less than 1000 attack points."

"Say what!" Chazz gasped

"That's a joke" Jaden hissed "Just say no Chazz. Don't agree to those terms."

"It's too late" Slade added "Seto Kaiba already agreed to those terms. So it has already been decided"

"Why would he do that?" Kallian questioned "Those are totally unfair terms"

"No they're not" Slade laughed "But then that's the point. Though there is one last thing. Since both I and Jagger are duelling, Chazz gets to pick another student to join him. But he must also duel with monsters with less than 1000 attack points." The two brothers then laughed and the screen went blank.

"Well I guess we should go pack our things" Chazz grumbled

"Hey wait Chazz" Syrus started

"You can't just throw in the towel" Kallian added

"Yeah you can still win this Duel" Jaden tried to reason

"You're wrong" Chazz replied sadly "There's no way that a deck of weak monsters can beat a deck made of rare cards, even if a skilled person was duelling. Let's just face it, Duel Academy is through." He then left the room while the others watched in sadness.

"Maybe we should find Solona" Kallian suggested "Maybe she and Aedan could help Chazz."

...

As Chazz walked through the corridor of Duel Academy, all he could hear was the sound of other students talking. They were all complaining about how Duel Academy was going to be shut down and they were blaming Chazz for it.

"Oh man, this is terrible"

"There's Chazz, this whole mess is all his fault."

"I heard he's already accepted defeat"

"Of course he has, he probably wants his brothers to win."

"We should have never have let him back here"

"Yeah totally"

"Well you know what I think?" Jaden shouted over the students "I think you're all dead wrong." Everyone looked at him and Chazz turned around to see Jaden along with Syrus and Kallian "I know Chazz can win this duel because I've duelled him. And Duelists don't come much tougher."

"Yeah I know" Chazz grumbled "And that is the problem Jaden"

"What does that mean?" Jaden questioned

"Honestly Chazz, you're not making any sense" the voice of Bastion said as he arrived along with Alexis, Daylen and Solona.

"Bastion's right Chazz" Alexis added "Being tough is usually a good thing."

"But it's about Chazz being too tough" Zane spoke as he approached with Aedan

"Chazz is unable to Duel because he deck won't work" Aedan added

"What do you mean about that Aedan?" Kallian asked

"What Aedan means is that Chazz can't duel with his deck because of the rules his brothers set" Solona added

"His deck is full of powerful monsters most of which have more than 1000 attack points." Aedan claimed

"So that means?" Jaden started

"My cards are all too powerful" Chazz revealed "Because of that condition my brothers have set my deck is useless. There's only one card I can use which is this one." He held up the Ojama Yellow card.

"Just him, you can't make a deck with one card!" Jaden protested

"He may not need to" the voice Professor Banner said and everyone looked to see him sitting on the stairs with his cat Pharaoh on his lap and Professor Dorian sat beside him

"This is only a rumour but given the circumstances it may be worth investigating" Dorian added

"You see rumours say that deep in the forest there is a very old well." Banner explained "And in this well, they say that there are many cards in the well that were dumped in the well by duellists who saw them as too weak to ever use in their decks."

"Of course the spirits of all those cards are all angry for being left behind" Dorian added

"Well the Chazz has got the feeling that they're going to be perking up real soon" Chazz said and now he believed that he could win this duel "Because I'm going to find that well and enlist some new monsters in my deck."

"Go Chazz" the students cheered as now they saw that Chazz was going to fight for the Academy.

"One more thing?" Jaden added "Who should be Chazz's partner, this is going to be a Tag Duel"

Kallian perked up "I think I know the perfect person to fight alongside Chazz." She said

...

Later, Chazz walked along the forest trail with Jaden and Solona following him. Though Jaden was singing which did annoy Solona and Chazz.

"I'm hanging out with the crew in the school yard" Jaden sang "Finding trouble..."

Chazz snapped at him "You know you don't have to follow me everywhere."

"Yeah but who's going to help you if you get attack by angry spirits" Jaden said

"The whole academy is counting on you Chazz" Solona added "And I want to see this well for myself."

"Give me a break" Chazz groaned "Like Banner and Dorian said it's probably just a rumour." But then he jumped back when a ghostly spirit appeared in front of him and swirved around above the three with other spirits "Or not"

"Wow they don't look too friendly" Jaden commented

"Please they're harmless" Chazz snorted "Look" the spirits then swooped down but went right through them

"Look, nothing happened" Jaden said

"That was uncomfortable though" Solona commented

"Like I said they're weak spirits" Chazz snorted "Like my annoying roommate I have crashing in my deck."

"These spirits are not like Jinzo who needs human souls to live in our world" Solona added and then the three of them carried on and then they came across the well.

"Look, there's the well" Jaden cheered

"What gave it away, the big hole in the ground?" Chazz grumbled and then the three of threw a rope ladder down and they climbed down the well.

The three of them were shocked as they saw that the rumours about the cards in the well were true as there were many cards dumped down the well. "Check out these cards" Jaden gasped

"It's just like Banner and Dorian said" Chazz added

"This is just what you need" Solona said "You can build a weak deck in no time with these"

Then four of the spirits popped out from their cards. They were little beasts that wore red underwear. One had dark purple skin while another had Green skin and one eye. Another one had red skin and had a large head and a yellow scarf while the last one had blue skin and a square head.

"In case you three knuckleheads didn't notice this is private property" the black spirit spoke

"Yeah let's tell them" the green one added which confused Chazz, Solona and Jaden.

"Numbskulls like you ditched us here" The red spirit added "So we don't want you here"

The Blue Spirit laughed "Yeah so get out of here."

"These four spirits are a few cards short of a deck" Chazz grumbled

"Hey who are you calling short?" Black growled

"Yeah" Red agreed

"Listen you four" Chazz explained "We didn't leave you here but somebody did because you are weak"

"It's true, we're weak" the spirits wailed and then they hugged each other and started crying so loudly that Solona, Chazz and Jaden had to cover their ears.

"Did you really have to say that Chazz?" Solona demanded

"All right I'm sorry Okay" Chazz groaned "Just please stop that noise."

All over the well the spirits were all wailing and Jaden added "We're all sorry"

"Nobody wants us" Black cried

It was then that Chazz's spirit Ojama Yellow appeared and jumped on Chazz's head "Hey what's with all the racket?" he complained

As soon as the spirits head Yellow's voice, they stopped crying and looked at him "Is that our..." Black started

"It is" Green replied

"He's really come back" Red smiled

"We're a family again" Blue added

"Black, Green, Red, Blue, is that you?" Yellow gasped

"Is is you, our lost brother Ojama Yellow" the brothers gasped happily and Yellow jumped off Chazz's head and the five Ojama brother embraced each other

"Well that's a family reunion" Jaden smiled

"Yeah a dysfunctional one" Chazz grumbled "I'm going"

"Huh, but why Chazz?" Jaden asked

Solona looked at him "Chazz, you need these cards to make a deck to beat your brothers and save the Academy."

Yellow looked at his brothers "The Boss isn't a big fan of Duel Spirits" he said to them "He might want to leave the four of you here"

"Leave us" Blue gasped

"Who does he think he is?" Black demanded "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah you can't just leave us here!" Red snapped

"I'd listen if I were you" Green spoke up "They get violent."

Jaden silently chuckled "So much for weak." He complained

"You're taking us" Black ordered

"And us too, don't forget us" other spirits started speaking

"Well what do you say Chazz?" Jaden wondered

Chazz sighed, he didn't like spirits interfering with his life but he needed a weak deck to beat his brothers "Well alright. Fine, whoever wants to can come with me" the spirits all cheered but then he added "But there is one condition"

Before Chazz could say what the condition was, Yellow leaped at him "Let me guess, lots of hugs" he tried to hug Chazz but he swatted him away.

"Hugs coming up" the other spirits cheered and then they all leaped at Chazz who kept swatting them away.

"That is cute that" Solona said to herself until she felt one spirit jump onto her. Solona looked and saw that it was a little blue dragon that was just a baby. The eyes on the dragon looked adorable though, she knew that this was the spirit of Decoy Dragon "Oh you want to come with me" Solona cooed and the dragon chirped at that "Well all right, you can come with me."

...

Later that day, Chazz had arranged his deck of weak monsters plus some spells and traps that could come in handy. Chazz looked at his weak deck and then he went to the arena where he saw Aedan and Daylen with another boy who Chazz believed was his partner, though he was dismayed that his partner was a Slifer Red Student.

"So you made it Chazz" Aedan said "Listen don't listen to what your brothers say because I know you can win this."

"Aedan's right" Daylen agreed and then he brought the other boy forward "This is Faren Brosca, his deck will help on this type of Duel."

"It's nice to meet you Chazz" Faren said "And my Samurais are ready for a fight."

"We have to win this Duel" Chazz spoke up "Otherwise Duel Academy is finished."

Chazz and Faren then took their position on the Duel arena where Slade and Jagger were on the other side with their decks of rare cards in their Duel Disks.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen,"** A voice came over a microphone as all of the students sat in the area watching **"Today's match decides the Fate of Duel Academy. Slade and Jagger Princeton vs. Chazz Princeton and Faren Brosca. Now are you ready to Duel?"**

"If any of you two want to back out, tell me now" Slade mocked

"Does this answer your question?" Chazz answered as he activated his Duel disk

"And I'm not backing out either" Faren agreed and activated his Duel disk

"Bring it!" Jagger snapped

"It's go time" Chazz smirked

" **DUEL!"**

 **Slade + Jagger: 8000  
Chazz + Faren: 8000**

"I'll take the first move since you challenge me" Chazz smiled as he drew a card "And I summon Soul Tiger in defence mode." A large ghostly spirit that looked like a ghost appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100)

"With the attack point restriction, I think we'll be hearing that a lot" Alexis said

"How sometime a good defence is a good offense" Aedan spoke up

"Yeah with defence points like that Chazz just might have a chance." Jaden agreed

"I'll end my turn" Chazz finished "You're up bro"

Slade smirked as he drew a card "That Tiger is no match for my rare cards" he mocked "I play Polymerization to fuse Lord of D with Divine Dragon Ragnarok" a portal and the purple serpent dragon along with the dragon priest appeared on the field and then they were sucked into the portal.

Solona knew what this monster was "Uh oh, that's not good" she said

Zane agreed with her "With those he can summon..." he said

"King Dragun" Slade laughed and the serpent dragon with the god head appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1100) Everyone gasped at the powerful monster "And there's more because once every turn, I can summon one dragon type monster from my hand. And I'll summon Luster Dragon #2" the blue scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1400)

"Two monster with 2400 attack points!" Jaden gasped

"This is bad" Kallian gasped

"Be thankful that I can't attack this turn since it's a Tag Duel" Slade said "But you won't be lucky next turn. Now your partner will make his pathetic move."

"My move" Faren said as he drew his card "And I will summon Superheavy Samurai Swordsman in defence mode" A large robotic samurai with a huge hammer for a hand and wielding a large stick appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1800) "Next I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw in my hand, now it acts like an equip spell which boasts my monsters attack and defence by 500. Now since our monsters original attack points had to be 500, this doesn't break your rule." A large metal claw attached to Swordsman's club arm (SHSS Attack 500-1000 Defence 1800-2300) "I end my turn"

"My move" Jagger laughed "And I will summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode" the large crystal like dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "And since both your monsters are too strong, I'll end my turn there"

"Fine my move" Chazz said as he drew his card "I'll summon Spirit of the Breeze in defence mode." A small spirit fairy in a green dress appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 0 Defence 1800) "And I'll place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Slade said "And now I will use King Dragun's special ability which allows me to special summon another Dragon type monster from my hand."

"That won't be happening" Chazz smirked to Slade's confusion "I play my facedown, Fiendish Chain."

"Now that will help them" Aedan smirked

"How so?" Kallian asked

"Fiendish Chain targets one effect monster on the field and it negates its abilities and that monster cannot attack" Daylen explained

Several huge chains emerged from the ground and wrapped around King Dragun "No my monster!" Slade gasped

"Now you can't attack with King Dragun or use his special ability" Chazz smirked "Which means you will no longer be summoning dragons with his special ability."

Slade growled "Well I still have other rare monsters" he hissed "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode" a purple scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) "And now Luster Dragon, take out that weak spirit." Luster Dragon sent a blast of purple fire which engulfed and destroyed the Spirit who screeched before shattering "And now Luster Dragon #2 attack that pathetic armoured swordsman" Slade added and then Superheavy Samurai Swordsman was engulfed in a blast. But when the smock clear, the Swordsman was still on the field

"What!" Slade gasped "But how? That monster should have been destroyed"

"A Superheavy Samurai equipped with Soulclaw cannot be destroyed in battle" Faren smirked which annoyed Slade and Jagger "And if you hate that then you are going to hate this. Because my Swordsman's effect activates, a monster that battles with Swordsman loses all its attack points" Slade gasped and then his Luster Dragon #2 lost all its strength (LD#2 Attack 2400-0)

"Now look what you've done!" Jagger snapped "Now you've lost the strength of two of your monsters!"

"Well I still have more to use" Slade snapped back

"If you two have finished arguing then let's carry on the Duel" Faren said "Now I believe it is my turn" Faren drew his card and smiled "You think this Duel will be easy? Well you are wrong, since we have no spells or trap cards in our graveyard, I can special Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji in defence mode" A large suit of armour appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 800 Defence 1800) "And I still have my normal summon and my Big Waraji counts as 2 tributes for a machine type monster so I will sacrifice him to summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkel in defence mode."

"Are you crazy?" Chazz gasped "A monster needing 2 sacrifices has to have more than 1000 attack points!"

"Not this monster" Faren smirked and an orange armoured mechanical Samurai warrior appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 1000 Defence 3500)

"That's a lot of defence points" Syrus smiled

"With a monster like that they maybe they have a chance" Jaden added

"And my Big Benkel has a special ability" Faren smiled "When he's on the field, all Superheavy Samurai monsters can attack even if defence mode and their defence points are used a their attack points."

"What!" the older Princeton brothers gasped

"Big Benkel, take out that weakened Luster Dragon #2" Faren ordered and Big Benkel swung his staff and bashed the Weakened dragon which destroyed him."

 **Slade + Jagger: 4500  
Chazz + Faren: 8000**

"Oh and don't think I forgot about my Swordsman" Faren smirked "Now attack that original Luster Dragon" Swordsman swung his stick and hit the Luster Dragon before crushing him with his club.

 **Slade + Jagger: 4100  
Chazz + Faren: 8000**

"Faren took out half their life points in one move!" Alexis gasped

"That just proves that tatics can come in handy than just using rare cards" Zane added

"I end my turn" Faren finished

"You will pay for that!" Jagger snarled as he drew his card "I'll start with Card destruction so now we all discard all cards in our hands and then we draw new cards." Everyone discarded every card in their hands with Chazz discarding 4 monsters. Then everyone drew new cards "And now I will use the spell card Dragon's Mirror"

"That can't be good!" Solona gasped

"That was why he used Card Destruction" Daylen gasped as well

"Now since both our Graveyards are used, I can fuse dragons in our graveyards. So I fuse my brother's 2 Luster Dragons as well as Darkstorm Dragon, Blizzard Dragon and Evilswarm Zahak which I discarded with Card Destruction. Now I remove these cards from play to summon the powerful Five Headed Dragon" The spirits of the dragons appeared and then they were sucked into a large portal and then the massive Five Headed Dragon appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence)

"That's a lot of attack points!" Syrus gasped

"Remember Jagger can only attack with his monsters and since in a tag duel you need to wipe out monsters of both your opponents field, they can't attack directly" Bastion explained

"And don't rely on your monsters to protect you" Jagger sneered "I play the spell card the spell card Lightning Vortel which destroys all monsters on your field by discarding one card" Jagger discarded a card and then a huge storm emerged and lightning engulfed the field and destroyed Chazz's soul Tiger as well as Faren's Swordsman and Big Benkel while everyone gasped "And now you are wide open for an attack, Five Headed Dragon, attack that Slifer boy, now you will pay for making us lose life points" Five Headed Dragon's heads each sent a blast which combined into one large blast which exploded when it hit the ground near Faren and threw him backwards.

 **Slade + Jagger: 4100  
Chazz + Faren: 3000**

"And I still have one more monsters to attack with" Jagger smiled "And now Alexandrite Dragon, show our brother what you rare monsters do" Alexandrite Dragon sent a blast of fire which was made of tiny crystals which knocked Chazz back.

 **Slade + Jagger: 4100  
Chazz + Faren: 1000**

"Oh no!" Theorn gasped "They are down to 1000 life points and now Slade and Jagger have one of the most powerful monsters on their field"

"And on Slade's turn, he could finish this Duel" Neria added

Jagger smirked "Well bro, it looks like the school is ours, there's no way they can beat us now."

"Prepare the wrecking balls" Slade sneered

"Not so fast!" Chazz hissed "You may have powerful monsters but this Duel is not over yet. I play the spell Painful Choice. I know you're a little slow so I'll use small words. I pick five cards from my deck, then you choose one of them and that card is added to my hand while the others go to my graveyard." Chazz selected five cards which were four monsters and a spell card.

"How scary, five weak cards from one weak deck, whatever will I do" Slade mocked "I go for the one card that is not a monster, the spell Thunder Crash."

Chazz discarded all his monsters while smirking as Slade had fallen into his trap "Thank you, I was hoping that you would pick that one."

"You were?" Slade questioned

"But I'll get back to that later" Chazz said "Now I play the spell Enchanting Fitting room, now by paying 800 life points, I draw the top four cards of my deck and if any of them are level 3 or below monsters, then I can summon them"

 **Slade + Jagger: 4100  
Chazz + Faren: 200**

The four cards that Chazz drew were Pot of Greed, Ojama Black, Ojama Green and Ojama Yellow. "Well Pot of Greed is not a monster but the three Ojama brothers sure are" The three little beasts appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 0 Defence 1000) they were all laughing at each other

"You are joking" Slade mocked "Don't tell me that you are pinning all your hope on saving your Academy on these three twerps"

"That's right" Chazz hissed "And you will see why. Sure they look funny, smell really bad, no one wants them and they never shut up! But these guys taught me something important."

"They did?" Syrus and Jaden questioned

"You should eat dessert first?" Green said

"Flies taste great" Black said

"Bathing is optional" Yellow added

Chazz growled "No not them, it's that good brothers support each other."

Jagger spoke "So Slade and I are not good brothers?"

"You guys just used me for your own personal needs which destroyed the person who I was" Chazz hissed "And I'll show you the power of brotherhood with this, I play the spell Ojama Delta Hurricane. Now do your thing."

The three Ojama Brothers jumped into the air and then they touched each other before spinning around and then they went onto Slade and Jagger's field. Then there was a massive explosion, when the smoke clear, Slade's King Dragun as well as Jagger's Five Headed Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon were gone.

"What happened, they're all gone!" Slade gasped

"What did you do Chazz?" Jagger demanded

"Thanks to a thing called brotherly love" Chazz mocked "Ojama Delta Hurricane activates when I have the three Ojama brothers on the field, then it destroys all monsters on your field. And my turn is not over yet, I play the spell card that you gave me, Thunder Crash."

Yellow looked at his brothers "Guys what does Thunder Crash do?" he asked

Black was able to read the writing "It says that Chazz deals 300 points of damage for every monster he sacrifices."

Green looked scared "Wait destroy?"

Then all three brother gasped "No boss please don't do it!"

"Sorry boys but I've got to, see you around" Chazz said and then all three monsters faded "And now Thunder Crash deals 900 points of damage" there was a lightning strike which struck Slade.

 **Slade + Jagger: 3500  
Chazz + Faren: 200**

"Doesn't matter!" Slade snapped "Our decks are still full of rare cards so I will crush you on your next turn"

"Sorry but I'm afraid that you won't have a next turn" Chazz smirked "Because I'm ending this Duel right now"

"Oh yeah" Jagger mocked "And how are you going to do that?"

"It's thanks to the monsters in my graveyard, now they will serve a purpose, I summon Chaos Necromancer in attack mode." A pink skinned spellcaster wearing a dark red and purple robe appeared on the field (Level 1 Attack 0 Defence 0) "Sure he starts off weak but he gains 300 attack points for each monster in our graveyard."

"300 for each?" Sheppard gasped

"Then that means..."

"In total, Faren and I have 16 monsters so that gives my Necromancer 4800 attack points" Chazz smirked and Chaos Necromancer gained power as the spirits of all of the monsters appeared above Necromancer (CN Attack 0-4800)

"Hey we're back" Yellow gasped

"I knew he loved us" Green cried

"Wait hold on!" Slade gasped

"Chaos Necromancer, attack with curtain call catapult." Chazz ordered and then Chaos Necromancer sent the spirits swooping towards Slade and Jagger and there was an explosion. All of the Duel Academy students cheered in the attack.

 **Slade + Jagger: 0000  
Chazz + Faren: 200 (Winner)**

The students cheered as now their academy was safe "You go bye bye" Chazz smirked

"They did it" Syrus cheered

"They saved the school" Jaden cheered

"Wait, you know the cheer" Chazz interrupted "Chazz. It. Up"

"Chazz it up, Chazz it up" everyone cheered

"You idiot!" Jagger hissed at Slade "How could we have lost this, and to some weak cards"

"Relax Jagger, it was just one duel" Slade defended

"Just one Duel?" Jagger questioned "Just listened to them, this one Duel has made Chazz into a hero and a big headache for us"

"Well I guess we will have to find a new way to achieve World Domination" Slade said to him.

...

Later that night, Chazz was in his room though he had problems, all of the spirits of the Weak Duel Monsters were all having a party and the Ojama brothers were laughing and chasing each other around. Eventually, Chazz had finally had enough "QUIET!" Chazz roared "Get out of here! Now! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Come on boss, these guys just want to be your friends" Yellow spoke "Now let's go get some pizza, I call on anchovies"

"I don't want any anchovies and I don't want any friends!" Chazz snapped "Or any roommates, or pets or whatever it is you guys call yourselves!"

"In that case just call us family" Yellow cheered and the other spirits all cheered as well while Chazz was ready to scream in frustration.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well here is the next chapter of Dragon X. I brought Faren into the Duel because we haven't seen him Duel for a long time. I would also like to say that we will be saying Slade and Jagger again at some point. I am hoping to get my next chapter of The Wolf Awakens done soon but the Divine Empire needs some planning. The Rise of the Divines chapter is also being written but there is a lot of my own content in this chapter so it's not an easy chapter to write.**

 **Next Time: When Students go missing, it seems that the next Shadow Rider is back and this one is not interested in souls.**


	33. Dueling Distractions part 1

**Duelling Distractions Part 1:**

It had been about a week since Chazz and Faren had duelled against Chazz's brothers to save Duel Academy and there had been no signs of any Shadow Riders. Out on the cliffs of Academy Island, Bastion stood at the edge as he yawned and stretched his arms, he knew that the enemy could strike at any moment "Ever since Solona defeat Blackbird it's been eerily quiet here" Bastion said to himself "Too quiet, when the next Shadow Rider arrives, it may be my turn to Duel." Bastion then picked up his Spirit Gate Key that was around his neck "And with three of the Twelve Gates now open, it's more important than ever that I be prepared." Bastion then undid the buttons on his Blazer and opened it to reveal his decks "It's a good thing that I'm well equipped" he then pulled out one of his decks and looked through it to reveal cards like Limos Duel Swordsman and Mathmatiction. He carried on looking through his cards until he came across a level 2 monster called White Magician Pikeru. Bastion looked at the card in shock as he didn't remember putting this card in his deck "Where on earth did this card come from" Bastion looked around and then snorted "Silly distraction, nothing distracts me."

"Hey Bastion, what are you doing out here" a voice called which made Bastion jumped as he did not know that someone was behind him. Bastion turned to see the former Key Keeper Theorn Maheriel walking towards him. Theorn was no longer a key keeper as he had lost his key to the Shadow Rider known as Blackbird.

"Hey Theorn" Bastion said to him "You made me jump then, I just need time to think. It's been a while since a Shadow Rider showed up and one may appear soon"

Theorn looked at him "Well I know what happens when you lose a Shadow Game and it is not a good experience. Anyway Atticus and Alistair are now out of the infirmary now. Zevran still needs a few days rest." Bastion remembered that Atticus was the Shadow Rider known as Nightshroud who had been defeated by Jaden, Alistair was Black Soldier who was defeated by Neria and Solona had defeated Zevran, known as Blackbird. All three of them had been under some kind of mind control. "So what is that card you are holding?" Theorn asked as he pointed to the White Magician Pikeru in Bastions hand.

Bastion gasped as he had forgotten than he was holding it "It's nothing" he said as he put the card away "It's just a spare card I had lying around. Now I think I'm going to do some Duelling exercises" Bastion then walked away with Theorn looking at him.

...

Later over at the Slifer Dorm, Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were all fast asleep on their beds, they still had a while before they had to get up to get ready for classes, although someone had a different idea about that. Bastion was also in the room and he had just played Barrel Dragon on his Duel Disk and smirked. Bastion then covered his ears "All right, ready, get set" he whispered and then shouted out the last part "And Fire!" then Barrel Dragon fired a shot from each of his three cannons and Bastion chuckled when he heard groans as Syrus and Chumley shot up from bed holding their ears while Jaden fell out of his bed and got tangled in his sheets.

"Hit the snooze button" Chumley groaned

"More like the snooze trigger" Syrus added

"That's getting up with a bang" Jaden groaned as he lay on his back and then the three Slifers heard chuckling and they turned to see Bastion standing in their doorway and chuckling "Bastion?" Jaden questioned

"Good morning sleepy heads" Bastion greeted

"Well it was good" Syrus hissed

"Well now that we're all awake how about good old fashioned daybreak Duel exercises" Bastion laughed and the three Slifers groaned at that.

"Hey what's with all the noise!" a voice shouted and the four students turned to see a cross looking Kallian Tabris at the doorway "I was fast asleep and now I've woken up thanks to the noise!" she shouted

"Sorry Kallian" Jaden apologized "It was Bastion"

"Well then you can join in the Duelling Exercises as well" Bastion smirked and Kallian stared at him.

...

"One Two Draw, One Two Draw, One Two Draw" Bastion said as the four Slifers stood across from him as they did an exercise of drawing cards from their decks and none of them looked very happy.

"Well this was worth getting up for" Jaden grumbled

"I would rather be in bed than doing this" Kallian grumbled

"Quite, you're making me lose count" Syrus hissed

Chumley then got a look at the card that Syrus had just drawn and stared at it "Whoa is that Thunder Nyan Nyan?" he asked

"It sure is" Syrus admitted and blushed a bit "I got her a while ago and I kind of have this card crush on her"

"Card crush?" Chumley laughed "That is so lame Syrus" then he held out a Dian Keto the Cure Master card out "At least having one on that card, check out mine"

"Yeah she's uh, really pretty Chum" Syrus said though Syrus wasn't too fond of the picture

"She totally reminds me of my girlfriend back home. Her name's Sally, no wait Adrianna"

Syrus then turned to Kallian and Jaden "Hey Jaden, Kallian, do you two have any card crushes hidden away in your duelling decks?" he asked

Jaden smirked "You better believe it, they bring loads of luck"

I beg your pardon!" Bastion shouted "But I thought we were training. And training does not mean standing around and talking about birds."

"Did he just say birds?" Syrus questioned

"You know what, I don't think Bastion has a card crush" Chumley claimed

"A crush on a card?" Bastion questioned "Of course not! That's just plain irrational, illogical ridiculous." Then Bastion remembered the White Magician Penki and blushed but he shook the images from his head.

"I may not like this training but Card crushes are just lame" Kallian agreed "I like some of my best monsters but I don't have a crush on them."

"Look let's just get back to our training" Bastion said

"Sure" Syrus agreed "but I do have plans to play solitaire with Thunder Nyan Nyan in about fifteen."

"What!" Bastion shouted with made Syrus and Chumley fall down "You'll be breaking that date and soon breaking a sweat, now let's get to it."

"And into the dog house for me" Syrus grumbled getting back up "She hates it when I cancel on her"

"Somehow I think she will understand" Jaden admitted

"You think?" Syrus asked

"Totally" Chumley agreed "It's not like she's a real person like Sally, I mean Adrianna" then they all got back to training.

...

Later all of the Key Keepers were now in class though Syrus, Chumley, Kallian and Jaden were falling asleep because they got up early thanks to Bastion. Though today's class may have been useful because it was Professor Dorian teaching them today. However they were shocked to see that Banner was teaching them today.

"I thought Professor Dorian would be teaching us today?" Solona questioned to Sereda and Alexis.

"I thought he was too" Sereda said

Banner then spoke "All right Students, I know that Professor Dorian was meant to be teaching you but due to some circumstances, he is unable to teach today so I will be teaching you this lesson." He said and then he sighed as he looked at the classroom which was mostly empty. Most of the seats were unoccupied and it was not just the Slifers but the Ra Yellows and the Obelisk Blues as well. "There are certainly a lot of absences today. There must be a bug going around."

Bastion sat near Theorn, Chazz, Alexis, Sereda, Solona and Neria. Daylen and Theorn sat further up 'No bug that I've heard of' he thought to himself 'there is defiantly something strange in the air, well besides all that snoring.' He looked at the snoring Jaden, Syrus and Chumley and the barely awoken Kallian.

Then the door opened and a female helper came in. Banner looked at him "Can I help you?" he asked

"Well, do you recognise this bag?" she asked and she handed him a black bag

"Yes it's one of my students, why?" Banner replied

...

Later after Class, Banner led the key keeper through the forest to find the missing students. The bag belonged to a student who had gone missing and now Banner was worried. Theorn had gone back to the Yellow Dorm since he had lost his key and would be unable to help if there was a Shadow Rider. They were joined by Professor Dorian who had heard about the students and had agreed to help. Though Solona noticed that Dorian was looking a bit sad.

"Are you all right Professor Dorian?" she asked "You seem sad."

Dorian sighed "I'm fine Solona" he said "It's just I've just received some very bad news from the mainland" he brought out a letter from his pocket "It's a letter regarding Felix, Alexius' son. You remember the one who you duelled in your expulsion Duel. I said that he was suffering from a long illness. Well I've received word that he has died, his illness caught up with him."

"Oh professor, I'm so sorry" Daylen apologized

"He was ill, I did know that it was going to happen" Dorian sighed "When he was well, Alexius was a good man and he taught me everything about Duel Monsters. Felix and I were good friends and we had practice Duels together. But after Felix's accident where he got his illness, Alexius and I drifted apart. Alexius would spend his time researching and desperately trying to find a way. Eventually I got a bit frustrated and I told him to get over it. I regretted by words afterwards and I didn't see Alexius for a while after that."

"So where is Alexius now?" Daylen asked

"Cassandra and the other Seekers have him held in a secret location" Dorian admitted "He is under question about the Venatori. Speaking of which how is your father?"

Solona shook her head "He still hasn't awoken yet" she sighed "But I know he will and when he does, I will have questions for him and we may be able to find out more about these Venatori"

They all then continued their search "So a bunch of students end up vanishing in the woods and the only proof we've got is some student's bag being discovered around here." Wondered Jaden

"It's just as I thought" Bastion claimed "This is the work of the Shadow Riders."

"I do hope that everyone is all right" Banner said and soon they came to the East side of the Island near the beaches and the wade pool. But they were shocked when they came to a clearing and saw what looked like a Roman Coliseum.

"Anyone remember this being here before?" Aedan questioned

"I never remembered their being anything from the Romans being here" Sereda added

"Well this could be where the next Shadow Rider is hiding out" Daylen suggested

"Well let's find out" Bastion suggested and he went first to the arena and was followed by everyone else. They were shocked to see people inside the arena and it looked like they were helping to build it. The inside was shape like a Roman Coliseum and the students were helping to lift stones to build.

"Hey that guy is from class" Syrus said pointing to someone

"Yeah and so is she" Chumley added

"So this is where the missing students have been" Solona added

"I've never seen anything like this" Dorian added

"Oh my" Banner gasped

Then Chazz noticed someone familiar helping "Crowler?" he gasped when he saw Dr Crowler trying to lift a large rock using a stick "What are you doing?"

Crowler then noticed them and smiled "Oh, a man's work" he grinned

"A man's work?" Banner questioned and he put his hand to his chin "Then they must be low on men" A loud roar then caught their attention and everyone gasped when they saw a very large tiger with one eye blocked with a scar and jewels on its neck and legs. The Tiger growled at them which made all of the Key Keepers and their followers run off in terror as the Tiger gave chase "First a Coliseum, then a Tiger, what's next a Gladiator?" Banner shouted and then the Tiger chased then up a large pillar.

Crowler grinned and flustered "Actually I think that the creator who paid us to help build this place prefers the term Amazon"

"Amazon?" Dorian questioned as he and everyone else gripped to the top of the pillar while the Tiger clawed at the bottom of the Pillar

"I think he's talking about her" Sereda suggested and she pointed to the upper area of the Arena where a tanned skinned woman wearing tight trousers and shirt and with arms thick with muscle and had long red hair in a pony tail stood watching.

"That's right" the woman said "And thanks to friends, I have finally been able to finish my glorious arena"

"Arena for what?" Jaden questioned and then gasped as the woman did a somersault and landed on the floor of the arena and called off the Tiger."

"Why, this Arena for Duelling" she smirked and stroked the tigers head before she called all of the students who had done the work over "Job well done. I had no idea that Duel Academy students would make such fine laborious. Now just as I promised, here is your payment. Some rare cards, well deserved I might add, until next time."

By now everyone had climbed down from the Pillar and Jaden walked ahead "Hey what is this all about?" he asked

"What does it look like?" the woman smirked "I'm setting the stage key keeper for your vanquishing. I'm one of the Twelve Shadow Riders."

"Uh oh" Jaden spoke

"So she's the next Shadow Rider" Daylen added

"Let's just hope that she is nothing like Camula" Sereda added

"A shadow rider, oh man" Syrus groaned

"You mean oh woman" Chumley joked "Amazons are a warrior race of all female"

"Wow you go girl" Alexis joked

"The name is Tania" the new Shadow Rider said "And now that the battle ground has been established it's time that we battle. Now then which one of you big strong men will it be after all I would never harm a sister"

"Hey don't do me any favours!" Alexis hissed

"Yeah I'm not afraid of you" Sereda agreed

"I don't mind fighting, I've already beaten one Shadow Rider" Neria added

Solona sighed "Well I guess I'll be sitting this one out" she said

"Now which one of you males will it be?" Tania asked "Who's my man"

"Right here!" Jaden insisted stepping forward

"Yours truly" Chazz added stepping forward

"I'll take you on" Bastion claimed as he stepped in between Chazz and Jaden

"Don't forget about me" Daylen added

"And me" Aedan added

Tania stared at the five of them for a moment "If this is the best you have to offer then I guess I'll pick, you" she pointed at Bastion

"Well you can't duel them all" Jaden muttered as he, Chazz, Aedan and Daylen walked away

"So then, what is your name" Tania asked

"The name is Bastion" Bastion said "Bastion Misawa"

"All right pal, go and get here" Jaden called

"Just don't go easy on her because she is a girl" Neria added "After all you should never underestimate the power of the Shadow Riders"

"I never underestimate my opponents" Bastion replied "Now let's do this, the only question is, which deck should I use" Bastion opened his blazer to reveal his six decks

"Really, six decks?" Tania questioned "Well guess what, I have the same problem with my two decks" she held two decks in her hands "One is of Knowledge the other is of Courage. Since I picked you to duel why don't you pick"

"If you insist, I pick the deck of knowledge" Bastion replied

"A good choice" Tania smirked as she placed the deck in her duel disk

"Thank you but I'm picking my own deck" Bastion smiled "And I think I'll go for the one I've used a few times, my good old Water deck"

"Then let us begin" Tania smiled "Oh and this isn't a Shadow Rider"

"I beg your pardon" Bastion said confused

"It's like this, I don't want your soul I want you big boy" Tania confessed to Bastion's confusion "It's like this, my tribe is all female so to marry I have to go shopping"

"Marry?" Bastion questioned

"That just sounds weird" Neria confessed

"Well it means that there are no souls on the line in this Duel" Aedan said "So none of us are in danger except for Bastion and his key"

"Now then, let's do this" Tania smirked and both she and Bastion activated their Duel Disks

" **DUEL!"**

 **Tania: 8000  
Bastion: 8000**

"Ladies first" Tania smirked as she drew her card "And I'll start by summoning the Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode." A tall muscular woman with long red hair in dreadlocks, wearing purple armour and holding a sword appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600) "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Bastion said "And I'll summon a good friend of mine, Hydrogeddon in attack mode" The dinosaur made of muddy water appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And now he will attack that Swordswoman." Hydrogeddon sent a ball of muddy water which exploded on Hydrogeddon and the monster shattered but Bastion groaned in pain after the attack

 **Tania: 8000  
Bastion: 7900**

"Wait why did Bastion lose life points?" Syrus wondered

"Tania's monster was destroyed so she should have taken the damage" Neria added

"It must be something to with that Swordswoman" Aedan replied

"That's right" Tania smirked "During any battle involving Swordswoman, my opponent takes all damage."

"Bastion walked right into that one" Chumley said

"That's not like Bastion at all" Alexis added

"Bastion's fine" Jaden smiled "It is like Bastion, while he may have less life points, she has less monsters."

"And don't forget Hydrogeddon's ability" Solona added

"That's right" Bastion smiled "When Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another one from my deck" a second Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastion's field

"Nice move" Tania said "But I play this, the trap card Pride of Tribe. This trap activates when an Amazoness is destroyed and I get to summon another one from my deck. And who better than another Amazoness Swordswoman."

"Well I still have another Hydrogeddon to attack with" Bastion smirked "Now attack" The second Hydrogeddon launched an attack which destroyed Swordswoman though Bastion took damage again.

 **Tania: 8000  
Bastion: 7800**

"I may have taken damage but now I can summon a Third Hydrogeddon to the field" Bastion added and a Third one appeared on the field "Now attack her directly" The final Hydrogeddon sent his blast which engulfed Tania and threw her back.

 **Tania: 6400  
Bastion: 7800**

Tania smirked "I see I made the right choice in choosing you as my opponent. You are a worthy warrior."

"Why thank you" Bastion smiled but then he blushed and he shook his head "I get your game. I know what you are planning; you're trying to distract me. Well it won't work. It's now your turn."

"Why thanks you" Tanis smiled "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Tania drew two extra cards "And now I summon Amazoness Princess in attack mode" A small dark skinned Amazoness with long white hair, dressed in tribal clothes and wielding a staff appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 900)

"What was the point of that?" Alexis wondered "That monster is no match for those Hydrogeddons"

"She must have some kind of plan otherwise she wouldn't have summoned that monster" Daylen replied

"I sure do" Tania smirked "When my Princess is on the field or in the Graveyard, she is treated as Amazoness Queen. So now I play Polymerisation to fuse Amazoness Princess or called Queen along with Amazoness Spy in my hand in order to summon Amazoness Empress in attack mode." A tall tanned skinned woman with long white hair, wearing battle armour and a crown made of an animal skull and wielding a large sword appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2400)

"Oh man, that monster is stronger than those Hydrogeddons" Syrus gasped

"There's more" Tanis added "As long as my Empress is on the field all monsters with the name Amazoness in their name gain piercing damage and cannot be destroyed in battle."

"What!" Bastion gasped

"And now Empress, destroy one of those Hydrogeddons" Tania ordered and Empress swung her sword and slashed one of the Hydrogeddons and destroyed him.

 **Tania: 6400  
Bastion: 6600**

"I will end my turn by placing one card facedown." Tania finished

Bastion drew his card 'This will be tricky since that Empress cannot be destroyed in battle so I guess I will have to play it safe.' He thought "I'll start by changing the Field Spell Umi. Now all aqua, Sea Serpent, Fish and Thunder type monsters gain 200 attack and defence points while all machine and Pyro lose 200 attack and defence." The field changed into an ocean and Bastion and Tania were standing on islands

"What good will that do?" Alexis wondered "Bastion's monsters are Dinosaur type monsters and those Amazoness are warrior type."

"I think Bastion is about to summon one of his best monsters" Solona replied

"Now I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode" Bastion added and his flying dinosaur made of oxygen appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 800) "Then I play the spell card Bonding H20, now I sacrifice all my monsters and summon Water Dragon in attack mode." Bastions monster all merged together and formed the large dragon made of water (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) "And since he is a Sea Serpent Type monster, my dragon gains 200 attack points" (WD Attack 2800-3000) "Now Water Dragon, attack Amazoness Empress with Hydro blast" Bastion added and Water Dragon sent a blast of water which engulfed the Empress.

"Did you forget that my Empress cannot be destroyed in battle?" Tania smirked

"I did remember that" Bastion smiled "But you're still taking damage."

 **Tania: 6200  
Bastion: 6600**

"I will end my turn at that" Bastion smiled

"It's like you're being easy on me. I know you can do better than that" Tania smirked "I play my facedown, the trap card Amazoness Willpower, now I can special summon 1 Amazoness monster from my graveyard in attack mode. So I will bring back my Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode" the red haired swordswoman returned to the field "Now she must attack if able so I will attack your Water Dragon. But remember, you take all damage during a battle with Swordswoman and my Empress' ability prevents him from being destroyed. Now attack." Swordswoman slashed Water Dragon but there was no damage was dealt to Tania and a magical barrier created by Empress prevented her from being destroyed. But Bastion's life points were another story:

 **Tania: 6200  
Bastion: 5100**

"I'll place another card facedown and end my turn" Tania finished

'I've got to find a way to get rid of that Empress otherwise that Swordswoman will finish me off bit by bit.' Bastion thought as he drew a card but sighed as it would be able to help him, he would just have to survive another turn "I'll have Water Dragon attack again and then I will end my turn." Water Dragon sent another attack and dealt minor damage to Tania

 **Tania: 6000  
Bastion: 5100**

"That's all" Tania smiled "Well I hope you are prepared for this my love"

"I am not your love!" Bastion hissed "You have only known me for a while now stop distracting me"

"How about I stop you winning this Duel with this, the spell card Amazoness Spellcaster" Tania smirked "Now my Swordswoman and your Water Dragon switch original attack points"

"What!" Bastion gasped as his dragon lost its power (ASW Attack 1500-2800) (WD Attack 3000-1700)

"Now Swordswoman attack that dragon." Tania ordered and Swordswoman slashed Water Dragon and the monster was destroyed

 **Tania: 6000  
Bastion: 4000**

"Well now that Water Dragon is destroyed, I can summon back the Two Hydrogeddons and 1 Oxygeddon from my graveyard." Bastion countered and then his monsters reappeared on the field in attack mode

"Well I still have a monster to attack with" Tania added "Empress attack one of those Hydrogeddons" Empress slashed her sword and destroyed one of the Hydrogeddons, the explosion knocked Bastion back on onto his back

 **Tania: 6000  
Bastion: 2800**

"Oh man" Bastion groaned as he got up "She's outsmarted me several times"

"Well I guess I know where our kids will get their smarts from" Tania smiled

"Wait our kids!" Bastion snapped "We're enemies, rivals"

"During this Duel we are" Tania smiled "But afterwards we will be a couple"

"This is just so weird" Neria commented

"Tell me about it" Daylen agreed "I don't know what is worse, losing your soul or being made to marry someone." He looked at Solona "It reminds me of the time I duelled Harrington when he tried to force you to become his fiancé"

Solona shuddered "Don't remind me about that. I would never have married a snob like him."

Bastion sighed "You're relentless, are you truly that smitten with me"

"I prefer in love" Tania smiled

"You hardly even know me" Bastion shuddered

"I know enough me little sugar booger"

Bastion shuddered 'Keep your cool Bastion' he thought to himself 'She's just trying to throw you off and distract you, just like those silly card crushes that distracted Jaden.' Then an image of White Magician Pikeru came to his mind but he shook it out and blushed "No, get out, I'm above this!" he yelled out

The others looked in confusion "Bastion is sure acting weird" Aedan commented

"That could be bad as it may cause him to lose if he loses concentration" Sereda added

"Love makes you do strange things" Jaden commented

Bastion turned and glared at him "QUITE!" he yelled "I am not in love with anyone. Now it's my turn" Bastion drew his card and smiled as he got the card that would help him win this duel "And I'm going to prove it by beating you. First I use the spell card Monster Reborn to bring my Hydrogeddon" Bastion's Hydrogeddon returned to the field "But none of my monsters will be around for long because I'm sacrificing them all in order to summon a Legendary monster."

"A Legendary monster?" Tania questioned

"I summon the Tripper Mercury in attack mode" Bastion replied and his powerful Aqua swordswoman with two blue blades appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2000 Defence 2000) "And don't forget about Umi, since she is an Aqua type, she gains 200 attack points" the swords glowed as Tripper Mercury gained power (TTM Attack 2000-2200)

"What is Bastion thinking?" Chazz snorted "That monster can't beat that Empress."

"Don't forget about the Mercury's ability" Solona added

"That's right" Bastion smiled "Since I used three sacrifices to summon my Mercury, all monsters on your field lose attack points equal to their original attack points so they now have no power." Tania's monsters lost power (AE Attack 2800-0000) (ASW Attack 1500-0000)

"Now Bastion can deal damage to Tania" Jaden smiled

"Did you forget about my monsters abilities?" Tania smiled "They cannot be destroyed in battle and my Swordswoman deal damage to you when you attack it"

"Which is why I use this spell card Offerings to the Doom, now I skip my next draw phase and now you Swordswoman is destroyed" Bastion watched as Swordswoman was dragged to the graveyard "And now I attack, also since my Tripper Mercury can attack 3 times, this duel is over, sure you monster will survive but your life points are another story"

"Then I guess I'll play my facedown" Tania smiled "Diffusion which splits my Empress back into Princess and Spy appeared on the field in defence mode "Now I will only receive one direct attack." She was right when Tripper Mercury destroyed her monsters and received a third attack directly which threw her back.

 **Tania: 3800  
Bastion: 2800**

"I will end my turn" Bastion finished

"Looks like Bastion is back in this" Jaden smiled

"But Tania is still countering his moves" Solona said "I hope Bastion will be all right."

"It's my move now love" Tanis smiled as he drew his card "And I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode." A long blond haired Amazoness appeared wearing a tunic (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 300)

"Don't forget, that when my Tripper Mercury is on the field, your monster loses all his original attack points" Bastion smirked and Paladin weakened (AP Attack 1700-0)

"Well that won't matter because I'm changing the field with a new field spell. The spell Amazoness Village" Tania added and she placed the field spell card in her field spell slot and Bastion's Umi shattered and was replaced with a tropical island tribal village. "Next I play the spell card Amazoness Bravery, now by cutting my Paladin's original attack points in half, I can destroy one monster on your field so now Your Tripper Mercury is destroyed" Bastion gasped as his Mercury shattered and Paladin's attack points returned though weakened because of the Bravery spell. (AP Attack 0-850) "Now my field spell gives all my Amazons an extra 200 attack points and my Paladin gains 100 attack points for every monster with the name Amazoness in their name which includes herself so she gains 300 attack points." (AP Attack 850-1150) "Now Paladin, attack him directly" Tanis ordered and Paladin slashed Bastion with her sword which threw him back.

 **Tania: 3800  
Bastion: 1650**

"Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn" Tania finished

'Well at least she is concentrating on the Duel instead of me' Bastion thought "It's my turn now"

"Speaking of moves" Tania smiled "I think it is best that you move in with me. You know after we get married, after all we will have the best home" Bastion blushed but shook the images out of his head and now he was struggling to concentrate now "I'm sorry honey am I distracting you again with this talk about love. I guess I just can't help myself, I'm head over heels for you."

"Yes Tania, so am I" Bastion blushed

Solona gaped at the sight "Is he serious?"

"Now Bastion's lost all concentration" Aedan added

"I just hope Bastion will snap out of it otherwise we will lose another key" Neria added

Bastion snapped out of his trance and he didn't draw a card because of his Offerings to the Doomed he played last turn "I'll start by summoning another Oxygeddon from my hand" another flying Dinosaur appeared on the field "And then I play Premature Burial, so by paying 800 life points, I get my Tripper Mercury back to my field" Bastion paid life points and his Legendary Planet Monster appeared on the field "Though her ability of decreasing your monsters attack points won't work her 3 attack ability will."

 **Tania: 3800  
Bastion: 850**

'I've got it all worked out, as soon as I destroy that Paladin, my monsters will finish the battle' Bastion thought "Now Tripper Mercury, destroy that Paladin" Bastion ordered and Tripper Mercury slashed Paladin and destroyed her.

 **Tania: 2950  
Bastion: 850**

"Now the second ability of my Village activates" Tania smiled "When an Amazoness monster is destroyed, I can summon another one from my deck with the same or lower level and who better that my pet. The Amazoness Tiger" A copy of Tania's tiger appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 1500) "And he gains 400 attack points for every Amazoness on the field and plus the 200 from my Village so he gains 600 attack points" (AT Attack 1100-1700)

"It's still weaker than my Mercury and she has her 2nd attack" Bastion smiled "Now Tripper Mercury attack and tame that Amazoness Tiger" Tripper Mercury went in to attack the Tiger.

"You must be distracted otherwise you would have noticed my facedown" Tania smiled "I play the trap card Amazoness Archers, now all monsters on your field lose 800 attack points and not only that, they have to battle." (TM Attack 2000-1200) (O Attack 1800-1000)

"But now they have to battle that Tiger!" Syrus gasped

"And that Tiger is stronger than Bastion's monsters" Neria added "It's powerful enough to end this duel."

"He walked right into a trap!" Chazz snorted "What was he thinking"

"That was the problem" Dorian replied

"Yes" Banner agreed "He was distracted and because of that love walk he wasn't thinking"

Tripper Mercury and Oxygeddon attacked and were both destroyed by the Tigers claws and Bastion was thrown back.

 **Tania: 2950 (Winner)  
Bastion: 0000**

"I'm all yours" Bastion smiled before he collapsed and his key faded away. There was a rumble as a fourth Spirit Gate opened.

"Bastion!" Jaden gasped as he jumped over the viewing arena and was followed by everyone else while they went to confront their friend.

"Kitty" Tania smiled at her real pet tiger who growled and pounced at Jaden and the other Key Keepers who then ran in the other direction and were forced out of the main gate of the arena. But then the metal gate closed and prevented them from coming back inside.

"Oh no Bastion!" Jaden gasped "Hey give us back our friend!" he ran up to the gates and banged against it.

Tania's laugh could be heard "Sorry but Bastion and I are on our honeymoon now, so get lost" she laughed

"This isn't over" Jaden yelled through the Gate "You hear me!"

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter done. This duel was a bit more difficult to write since Bastion doesn't duel often. I used Bastion's Water deck instead of his Earth deck because his Earth deck cards don't exist as real cards. The next Duel should be easy though I used a few Amazoness cards from ARC V and a created card.**

 **Created Card:**

Amazoness Bravery: Normal Spell: Half the original attack points of one Amazoness monster on your field, destroy one monster on your opponent's field

 **Next time: Not satisfied with Bastion, Tania tries again with another Duellist.**


	34. Dueling Distractions part 2

**Duelling Distractions Part 2:**

After the defeat of Bastion to the Shadow Rider Tania and the loss of a fourth Spirit Gate Key, the rest of the Key Keepers had gathered in front of the Coliseum. They had stayed there all night and had lit a campfire to keep warm. All through the night they could hear Bastion's groans of pain as he and Tania duelled all through the night. All of the Key Keepers were worried for their friend. It was now morning and the fire was dying down but they couldn't stop hearing Bastions groans.

"I hate hearing Bastion suffer and not being able to help" Alexis stated

"I am worried for him" Neria added "He's been in there all night and we've been here."

"And all we could hear was his groans" Aedan finished

"It sound like he and Tanis have been in there duelling all night" Chazz added

"And by the sound of those groans, I say that he had been losing all night" Daylen stated

"How long can this go on?" Banner wondered

"Bastion is a student of Duel Academy and I hate it when a student gets hurt and we're unable to help" Dorian added

Jaden then stood up "Well I say that we do something" he said

"I agree" Solona added as she too stood up "No matter what Bastion is our friend and we will not let anyone hurt him"

"Well said sister" Daylen smiled

Aedan looked a bit confused "But how are we going to get in to help Bastion, Tanis locked the gate" he said which made everyone groan as they realised that he was right.

But then they could hear creaking noises "What is that?" Neria asked

Everyone turned to see that the metal gates of the arena had opened and they were now allowed in "It looks like we may not need to break in" Solona stated

Then they all saw a figure walked out and they could see Bastion with his blazer opened and his deck boxes open. His eyes were droopy and he was taking deep breaths. Jaden gasped at the sight of him "Bastion!" he and the other key keepers ran over to him just as Bastion collapsed to his knees.

"Bastion are you all right?" Neria asked with wide eyes "What happened in there."

"She... dumped... me" Bastion said slowly in a sad tone

"What she dumped you!" Daylen gasped

"That's right" Bastion sighed "She said that I wasn't good enough. I'm crushed"

"You're not crushed" Bastion snorted "You're lucky about that. I thought you weren't interested in her at all."

"I don't understand it" Banner spoke up

"She was so smitten with you during your duel" Dorian stated

"I know, we were to be married" Bastion spoke like he was in some kind of trance which shocked everyone "She says I'm not the one for her. She wants a Champion that will give her match that she will remember"

"Bastion?" Jaden gasped shocked at seeing his friend like this, Bastion was someone who could calculate his opponent's moves.

"I think we need to get him back to Duel Academy" Aedan suggested

"Agreed" Sereda stated "He needs some time to recover.

...

Later that day the Key Keepers made it back to Duel Academy. As soon as they entered the Duel Academy building, they saw the former key keeper Theorn talking with someone. It was a boy dressed in an Obelisk Blue Blazer, he had short blond hair and looked quite fit, Solona recognised him as Alistair Theirin, the former Shadow Rider known as Black Soldier who had been defeated by Neria. Theorn had said that he had been released from the school infirmary. Then Theorn saw her and the other key keepers "So you have returned then" he said "You've been gone since classes ended yesterday, I was quite worried when none of you returned last night."

"We found the missing students" Daylen said "And we found the next Shadow Rider"

"She was making the students build a Duelling Coliseum with rare cards as rewards" Aedan added

"And Bastion had to duel the next Shadow Rider" Neria stated

"And since he is here I guess he won" Theorn smiled as he saw Bastion but then he noticed that Bastion had a blank face "Hey Bastion, what's wrong, is everything all right?"

"No quite" Jaden said "We've got a problem"

Solona sighed "Bastion didn't win; he lost the duel and his spirit Gate Key"

"But if he lost, then he would have his soul as well" Theorn gasped "How is he still here?"

"Because the Shadow Rider wasn't after his soul" Sereda sighed "This one wanted him."

Theorn gave a confused look "I don't understand, what do you mean by that"

Daylen then explained it "what we mean is that this Shadow Rider wanted Bastion to marry him. She refused to fight any of the girls"

"Marriage, that's just weird" Theorn stated

"Yeah and after Bastion lost he and Tanis the Shadow Rider were in the arena all night long duelling" Chazz added "And losing by the sounds of it, now Tania has dumped him and Bastion can't get her out of his head."

"Now we're worried about him" Jaden finished "We're getting him to see the School Nurse" and then he left with Bastion, Alexis, Sereda, Aedan and Chazz which left Theorn and Alistair with Solona, Daylen and Neria.

Theorn then introduced them to Alistair "I'm not sure if you guys remember but this is Alistair, he was the Shadow Rider you faced Neria known as Black Soldier."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way but I can't remember what happened" Alistair apologized to Neria

"Hey it wasn't your fault" Neria smiled "That Shadow Charm was controlling you."

"How is my father doing" Solona asked "And that other brainwashed student Zevran and Alexis' brother Atticus"

"Zevran is starting to get better but he needs a few more days before he can get up. Atticus is having memory troubles and your father is still fast asleep." Theorn stated

Daylen sighed and he looked at Theorn "Do you have any ideas on how we can help Bastion, you share the same Dorm with him and he seems pretty depressed and broken. We need to find a way to help him before he quits duelling."

Theorn sighed "It's hard seeing him like this" he said "He was always quite calculating, he gave Jaden a hard time during the Duel off and was able to defeat Chazz."

Alistair then had an idea "Maybe what he needs is a duel" he suggested "A duel that can show him that Duelling is about having fun and help him win so that Bastion can get his spirits back up."

Solona thought about it and smiled, that seemed like the best way to get the Bastion they knew back.

...

Later Solona had told everyone about her plan and they all agreed that a Duel was what Bastion needed. So all of the Key Keepers along with Dorian, Zane, Theorn and Alistair had gathered in the main Duel Arena and they waited for Bastion to come. They had sent a message to him saying that they needed to speak to him. Eventually, Bastion came to the arena looking sad "What do the lot of you want?" he asked with a sad tone of voice

Jaden decided to answer and he held his deck up "For a duel" he said cheerfully

"A way to help cheer you up" Aedan added

Bastion sighed "I'm sorry but I can't" he said "It's just too soon after what happened"

"Oh come on Bastion" Jaden sighed "You've got to move on Bastion"

"Jaden's right" Theorn added "You've never been like this, I remembered you always ready to duel and find new ways to beat your opponents"

"I can't Duel without my Tania" Bastion spoke

"I hate to say this but Tania is probably duelling without you" Daylen replied

Bastion gasped "No, she wouldn't, not my Tania"

"Oh gag me" Chazz snorted "You never even liked her."

"You don't understand none of you do!" Bastion grumbled "When I first Duelled Tania there were fireworks between us. Or monsters danced that dangerous duel monsters danced together. It was beautiful, majestic and if I can't have that feeling, then my life and my days of duelling, are over."

"But Bastion, she's a Shadow Rider!" Zane gasped "You can't just quite because you lost"

"Zane's right" Aedan added "Zane sacrificed himself to save his brother but he gave us hope."

"You can't just throw in the towel" Solona added

Neria had tears from her eyes "This isn't you" she cried "The Bastion I knew would never have given up"

"Even if you did lose you can still help" Alistair added "I may have been a Shadow Rider but I want to help in any way I can."

Bastion sighed "I'm sorry, as much as you require my deck, unless I can prove myself to Tania, my days of duelling are over."

Chazz muttered "I think I'm going to the bathroom to throw up" he muttered so no one would hear him.

"Bastion you can't just give up on us" Solona added

Jaden then had an idea "Hey if you really want to prove yourself then reorganise your deck and ask her for a rematch." He said

"A rematch?" Bastion questioned

"And we'll all be there to support you" Daylen added

...

Meanwhile back at Tania's duelling Coliseum, Tania was in a room with her pet Tiger as she was pounding her chest and punching a wall as she was angry that she had not yet found a worthy opponent. "This Island has nothing but weaklings!" she growled "I need a worthy partner, someone who isn't intimidated by my power" she then punched a wall and kicked which broke part of the ceiling causing her tiger to take cover "And if he can't find me then I'll have to find him and duel him." Tania then left the room and was followed by her Tiger just as more of the ceiling collapsed.

...

Later at night, everyone was in their beds at the Slifer dorm. In Jaden's bedroom, Syrus and Chumley were lying in their beds but Jaden was sitting at a table and was sorting his deck out, but because he had the light on so he could see his cards, he was keeping Syrus and Chumley from getting any sleep.

"Jaden, don't you want to go to bed?" Syrus asked

"Not yet" Jaden replied "I need to sort out my deck. I'm working on this new strategy to help out Bastion" he then grinned "Just call me Cupid"

"A strategy?" Chumley groaned "How about a good night's rest?"

They were interrupted by the sound of banging on the door. Jaden then got up from the chair and went to see who it was and he could hear the sound of Bastion coming from the other side of the door "Jaden open up" he said "It's me; I need to speak with you"

Jaden then opened the door and greeted Bastion "Hey Bastion, what are you doing here?"

"The rematch" Bastion said "Why aren't you ready?"

"Wait right now?" Jaden questioned

"Yes right now, I just can't keep waiting around." Bastion spoke up.

...

Later Bastion and Jaden arrived at the Duelling Coliseum and Jaden was tired from all the running he had done "Bastion couldn't this have waited until morning?" Jaden asked

"No it can't" Bastion said "Tania!"

Then the remaining key keepers, Solona, Daylen, Aedan, Sereda, Neria, Alexis and Chazz arrived. They were joined by Crowler, Dorian, Alistair, Zane and Theorn as well as Syrus and Chumley.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bastion asked when he saw them

"Why else would we be here?" Chazz snorted

"We're here to give you support Bastion" Alexis stated

"Theorn and I came along to help in any way we can" Zane said "And Alistair agreed to come as well."

"Thanks you guys" Jaden smiled

They were all then interrupted by the sound of growling and they turned "It's here" Bastion gasped and they all saw Tania riding on top of her pet Tiger which jumped from one of the bushes "Tania"

"Can't you take a hint" Tania questioned "I already dumped you already"

"He wants a rematch" Jaden snapped as he stepped forward

"And Bastion needs to get the hope back in him" Solona added "The hope that he lost when he lost to you"

Tania smiled "He can't have a rematch" then she pointed and grinned at Jaden "But you seem brave"

Jaden sweat dropped "I do? But I came here to help my friend"

Tania smiled "He already lost. I'll duel you or there is no duel"

Jaden smiled "I never back down from a challenge. I'll do it for Bastion"

Everyone looked concerned for Jaden as now he would be duelling Tania and they were worried that he would fall into the same trap as Bastion did.

"He's what" Chazz snorted

"Oh no" Alexis complained

"I hope he knows what he's doing?" Alistair added

Soon Jaden and Tania stood on opposite sides of the Duelling arena while all of Jaden's friends sat in the seats. Tania then smiled "You know the roles, if you lose then you lose your spirit key and your single statues meaning that you'll move here as my husband."

"I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing" Chazz snorted

"He better not lose this" Alexis added

"Hey Jaden's a strong duellist and he's only lost one duel while he's been here" Solona stated

"And that was to the duellist who hasn't been beaten" Daylen finished "Except for that Vampire though you lost on purpose to save your brother so it's doesn't count."

"But Jaden knows what he's doing" Aedan added

"I sure do" Jaden smiled "And when I'm done Bastion will know that you don't have to be in love to duel in passion"

"Then let's start this duel then" Tania smiled and she and Jaden activated their Duel disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Tania: 8000**

"All right, get your game on" Jaden smiled as he drew his card "And I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defence mode" the green feathered hero monster appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's your move? Tania snorted "Well I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode. A blond haired woman wearing a brown tunic and wielding a sword appeared on the field (Level 4 1700 Defence 300) "And my Paladin gains 100 attack points for every monster on the field with the name Amazoness in its name so she gains an extra 100 attack points." (AP Attack 1700-1800) "Next I play the spell card Amazoness Charge, now all monsters on your field are switched to attack mode and they gain 200 attack points" Avian stood up and gained more power (EHA Attack 1000-1200)

"Wait, why did she play a card that made Jaden's monsters more powerful?" Neria questioned

"For the thrill of it" Bastion blushed "To make a better warrior"

"And also she can now deal damage to Jaden when Paladin attacks" Solona added causing Alexis and Daylen to agree

"So are you enjoying the match so far?" Tanis asked "You not getting distracted."

"Nothing distracts me" Jaden smirked "Didn't you know?"

"Well maybe this will change your mind" Tania sneered "I play a field spell known as Amazoness Arena. When this card is activated we both gain 600 life points. And it's not just distracting but captivating." A large metal cage covered the arena while Jaden and Tania gained more life points.

 **Jaden: 8600  
Tania: 8600**

Chazz snorted at the cage "Wow she must really be desperate to find a husband if she has to use a cage."

"You see Amazoness Arena is a sacred arena, in this arena you don't just battle with your monsters, you battle with your soul" Tania smiled

"And how do I do that?" Jaden asked confused

"Oh you will see" Tania smiled "But first Amazoness Paladin will attack that Avian." Paladin swung her sword and slashed Avian who groaned before shattering causing Jaden to groan

 **Jaden: 8000  
Tania: 8600**

"Well since you destroyed Avian, I might as well play my facedown" Jaden smiled "I play Hero Signal, now I can special summon 1 level 4 or below Elemental Hero from my deck and I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman" The blue aqua hero with the water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he's the only monster on my field, I get to draw two cards."

"Impressive" Tania smiled "But now the effect of my Arena activates, after our monsters have finished fighting, our souls battle. By paying 100 of your life points, you can take 100 of mine."

"Watch out Jaden" Alexis cried

"This may be a trap to throw you off" Sereda added

Jaden looked at Tania "I should warn you, I don't ever hit girls"

"And you shouldn't" Tania smiled "But I should warn you, this isn't a fight between us, our souls will do the battle."

"If you say so" Jaden smiled and then ghostly forms of Jaden and Tania appeared and then they punched each other.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried in worry as Jaden was thrown back.

 **Jaden: 7800  
Tania: 8400**

"Well now, that wasn't a bad punch" Tania smiled

Chazz widened his eyes at what he hard "What the, she's actually complementing him about his attack?"

"I know, isn't she great" Bastion blushed which made everyone groan and look away.

Jaden then began his next turn "If you like that, then you're going to love this" Jaden said as he drew his card "I play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Ice Edge and Sparkman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" A hero wearing nothing but white clothing and with frost coming from his hands appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000) "And my Bubbleman will have a use, you see for every Water Attribute monster on the field except my Absolute Zero, Absolute Zero gains 500 attack points" Absolute Zero glowed as he gained more power (EHAZ Attack 2500-3000) "Now attack that Amazoness Paladin with Ice Fist" Absolute Zero's fist glowed which and then punched Paladin which caused the monster to scream and then shatter.

 **Jaden: 7800  
Tania: 7200**

"And now, let's battle" Jaden smiled and then the ghostly spirit of him appeared

"Hold on, now Jaden's using the Field spell?" Alexis questioned

"Why would he do that?" Neria wondered "He's only hurting himself"

"But he will also take out some of Tania's life points" Daylen added

Daylen was right when Tania and Jaden hit each other which caused damage to both of them.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Tania: 7000**

"And my turn's not over yet" Jaden smiled "Now my Bubbleman attacks you directly with Bubble Barrage" Bubbleman unleashed a barrage of water from his water pistols and threw Tania back.

 **Jaden: 7600  
Tania: 6200**

"Then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished and then he looked at Tania who was lying on her back "Hey, are you all right?"

Tania smirked as she did a flip and landed on her feet "I'm perfectly fine" she sneered as she drew her card and smirked at what she drew "I now play a spell card known as Amazoness Slash, now by removing my Paladin from play, I can destroy one monster on your field like your Absolute Zero" A large spiritual blade appeared and nearly went towards Absolute Zero.

But Jaden played his facedown "Sorry but I play my face down card, Diffusion, now Absolute Zero diffuses into Sparkman in attack mode and Ice Edge in defence mode." A small hero wearing armour made from ice appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 900) alongside a blue and yellow armoured hero with lighting coming from his hands (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1600)

"Yeah but your Absolute Zero's effect will no longer work" Tania smiled

"What does she mean by that?" Neria wondered

"She means that when Absolute Zero leaves the field, all monsters on Tania's field would have been destroyed" Daylen replied

"But since she has no monsters then the effect won't work" Solona finished

"And now I will activate the effect of Amazoness spy in my hand" Tanis added "By revealing one other Amazoness monster in my hand, I can special summon my spy" Tania revealed Amazoness Tiger and then summoned her Spy in defence mode and a brown skinned man with blue hair and wearing a blue cape and mask appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since you know it's here, I will now summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode" the large yellow tiger appeared on the field and growled (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 1500) "And remember, she gains 400 attack points for each Amazoness monster on the field so since there are two, she gains 800 attack points" (AT Attack 1100-1900) "And now Amazoness Tiger, attack that Sparkman and take out the biggest threat on the field" The Tiger pounced onto Sparkman and tore the monster apart.

 **Jaden: 7300  
Tania: 6200**

"And now, let's battle again" Tania smiled and her spirit appeared

"Sounds good to me" Jaden smiled and his Spirit appeared again and then they punched each other

 **Jaden: 7100  
Tania: 6000**

"And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown" Tania finished

"And now it's my move" Jaden said as he drew a card "And I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two new cards" Jaden drew two cards and had four cards in his hand "And you should have destroyed Bubbleman because I'm going to equip him with this" Jaden smiled "Bubble Blaster which boasts his attack points by 800" A large water cannon appeared on Bubbleman (EHB Attack 800-1600)

"What is Jaden doing?" Chazz shouted "That Bubbleman is still not powerful enough to take out that Tiger and thanks to it's ability, it's the only monster Jaden can attack"

"Jaden must have some kind of a plan" Alexis stated

"I sure do" Jaden smiled "I know play the Spell card H-Heated Heart, now my Bubbleman gains an extra 500 attack points" A H that was on fire appeared and was absorbed by Bubbleman (EHB Attack 1600-2100) "Now Bubbleman, attack that Amazoness Tiger"

Then Solona noticed that something was wrong "Jaden wait!" she called but it was too late as Bubbleman sent a blast from the water cannon and straight towards the Tiger.

Tania laughed "You just activated my trap card Amazoness Archers"

"Uh oh" Jaden groaned as he remembered that card

"You remember this, it's a rare card" Tania smiled

"That's the card that defeated Bastion" Sereda gasped

"Jaden has fallen into Tania's trap" Aedan added

"Now all your monsters are forced into attack position and lose 800 attack points and now they have to fight my Tiger." Tania smiled "So your little Ice friend now loses all his fighting power" Ice Edge switched into attack mode and the colour from his ice armour drained as he lost power (EHIE Attack 800-0) and Bubbleman was drained of his attack strength (EHB Attack 2100-1300) Then Ice Edge jumped at the Tiger but was grabbed by the Tiger's jaws and destroyed which caused Jaden to groan as he lost life points.

 **Jaden: 5200  
Tania: 6000**

"And now why don't we battle" Tania added

"Sounds good to me" Jaden replied

"Not again" Alexis groaned and then Jaden and Tania clashed and lost more life points

 **Jaden: 5000  
Tania: 5800**

"And now your Bubbleman strikes my Tiger" Tania added as the Bubble Blast engulfed the Tiger but the Tiger slashed Bubbleman with its claws and destroyed the Blaster but caused no damage

"Sorry Tania" Jaden smiled "But when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, it's the Blaster that is destroyed" (EHB Attack 1300-800) "And let's go again" Jaden's Spirit appeared followed by Tania's

"Is Jaden trying to hurt himself?" Chazz groaned

"If Jaden keeps sacrificing life points then he will be in danger" Sereda gasped as the Spirits clashed and caused more damage

 **Jaden: 4800  
Tania: 5600**

"Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished

"Well at least Jaden had that Bubbleman on the Field" Alexis said

"If he had lost it then he would have been in trouble" Daylen confirmed

Tania then drew her next card and smiled "Well this is the Beginning of the End of this Duel Jaden" she smiled "I summon Amazoness Swords woman in attack mode" The long red haired female warrior appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600) "And remember since there is another Amazoness on the field, Tiger gains another 400 attack points" The Tiger roared as he gained more attack points (AT Attack 1900-2300) "And now Swords Woman, attack that Bubbleman with Amazoness Slash"

Jaden smiled "You're not the only one who can activate traps" he smirked "I play A Hero Emerges, now you select one card in my hand and if it's a monster, then I can summon it to the field"

"But you only have one card in your hand" Tania gasped

"Which means that that's the card selected" Solona smiled

"And now I summon one of my most powerful Heroes, Elemental Hero Bladedge" Jaden smiled and his golden armoured warrior appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2600 Defence 1800)

Tania smiled "Impressive but that won't stop my attacks." Tania smirked "Amazoness Swordswoman attack that golden hero" Swords woman slashed her sword but the blade shattered and Bladedge sliced Swordswoman using his blades and Swordswoman shattered. But the shattered sword shards cut Jaden causing him to groan

 **Jaden: 3700  
Tania: 5600**

"Remember, you take all damage from Swordswoman." Tania reminded "And why don't we do it again" Tania and Jaden's Spirits clashed again.

 **Jaden: 3500  
Tania: 5400**

"If they keep this up them Jaden will lose the rest of his life points" Syrus cried

"No he can't otherwise we will lose another Spirit Key" Alexis said in worry

"I'm sure Jaden can pull through" Aedan commented "He has never let anyone down yet"

"Don't forget that I still have one more attack with my Tiger" Tania added "While since he is now weaker than before since I have lost an Amazoness monster, my Tiger is still ready to pounce, so attack that Bubbleman" Amazoness Tiger then pounced on top of Bubbleman and destroyed him causing more damage to Jaden"

 **Jaden: 2400  
Tania: 5400**

"And now we will fight" Tania added and then more damage was dealt when their Spirits attacked each other again.

 **Jaden: 2200  
Tania: 5200**

"And now I will end my turn" Tania finished "Now make your move"

"Oh man" Syrus groaned "This is not good. Jaden's lost half his life points"

"But he still has the strongest monster on the field" Alexis stated

"And Jaden always finds a way to pull through" Sereda added

"Sereda's right" Aedan agreed "Jaden can find a way."

Jaden looked at his Duel Disk, "this draw better count because if I don't draw something good, then this duel is over" he said to himself and then he drew his card and smirked "I play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands" Both Jaden and Tania drew until they held 6 cards in their hands "And now I will play Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand" Jaden added a second Polymerization card from his deck to his hand "Next I will play Polymerization to fuse Elemental Heroes Clayman and Heat to create Elemental Hero Gaia." The large Golem monster appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2200 Defence 2600) "And now he halves the attack points of your Tiger thanks to its ability and adds them to Gaia's" Amazoness Tiger groaned as his skin turned to stone slightly and particles of energy were absorbed by Gaia (AM Attack 1900-950) (EHG Attack 2200-3150) "And now Elemental Hero Gaia, attack Amazoness Tiger with Stone fist" Gaia threw a giant fist which smashed into the Tiger who howled before shattering.

 **Jaden: 2200  
Tania: 3000**

"And now we'll battle once again" Jaden smiled as his Spirit appeared

"Again?" Chazz gaped and then the spirits of Jaden and Tania fought each other again.

 **Jaden: 2000  
Tania: 2800**

"And now Bladedge attacks your Spy" Jaden added "And even though your Spy is in defence mode, when Bladedge attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference is dealt to you as damage. Now attack with Slice and Dice attack" Bladedge sliced through the Spy which groaned before shattering.

 **Jaden: 2000  
Tania: 1400**

"And now we shall battle once more" Jaden smirked as his Spirit appeared followed by Tania's and then they fought each other.

 **Jaden: 1800  
Tania: 1200**

"All right" Syrus cheered "Jaden's winning the duel now."

"Don't celebrate just yet" Chazz snorted "This Duel's not over yet."

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished

Tania smiled "Impressive move my dear" she said "But you made a mistake since you filled my hand up, now I summon another Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode" Another Swords woman appeared on the field "And now I activate the effect of Amazoness Pet Baby Tiger in my hand, since I just summoned another Amazoness monster with Baby Tiger in my hand, I can special summon him in attack mode." A small baby tiger with pink fur and jewelled collar appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 500 Defence 200) "Sure my baby may be weak but he is called Tiger while on the field. Also, you're not the only one who can use Fusion monsters; I now play my own Polymerization to fuse my Baby Tiger with Amazoness Chain Master in my hand in order to summon Amazoness Pet Liger in attack mode" A new larger Tiger appeared on the field with armoured spikes on its body (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2400) "Now Pet Liger, attack Bladedge"

"Wait but why?" Jaden questioned

"That Liger is weaker than Bladedge" Aedan said "Why would Tania attack it"

Daylen gasped "That Liger must have some kind of a special ability" he realised

"He sure does" Tania smiled "When Liger attacks, he gains 500 extra attack points" the spikes on Liger's armour glowed as Liger grew in power (APL Attack 2500-3000) "Now Attack Bladedge" Liger pounced on Bladedge and destroyed him.

 **Jaden: 1400  
Tania: 1200**

"Well I may have lost points" Jaden commented "But now it's time to put on my fighting spirit" then his spirit appeared followed by Tania's

"But Jaden?" Alexis gasped

"If this keeps up then Jaden is going to lose" Syrus cried as Jaden and Tania fought each other.

 **Jaden: 1200  
Tania: 1000**

"Maybe Jaden has fallen under Tania's spell" Zane suggested "The same spell that caused Bastion to lose"

"It's not a spell Zane it's love" Bastion replied which caused everyone to groan "Love as pure as heart isn't that right my dear Tania"

"Yeah yeah" Tania grunted "Get over it lover boy. Now that my Liger has destroyed your monster, his 2nd ability actives which causes your Gaia to lose 800 attack points" Gaia groaned as he lost power (EHG Attack 2200-1400) "And now Amazoness Swords woman, destroy that Gaia" Swordswoman slashed Gaia and destroyed him. "And why don't we fight once more"

"Sounds good to me" Jaden smiled and the their Spirits fought again.

 **Jaden: 900  
Tania: 800**

"That may have sounded good to you but I now play a quick play spell known as Amazoness Strike, now by removing Amazoness Tiger in my graveyard from play, Pet Liger can attack again."

"No way!" Jaden gasped

"Ig that attack goes through then Jaden will lose" Professor Dorian gasped "And then we will lose both his spirit key and him since he will be forced to move here."

"Don't talk like that!" Alexis snapped "Jaden can't lose"

"Which is why I play this, Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back Elemental Hero Sparkman in my graveyard" Jaden said and Sparkman returned to the field

"Well my Liger will still attack" Tania smirked

"And you've fallen for my next trap" Jaden smiled "The Trap Elemental Burst, now when you attack an Elemental Hero, I can destroy both our monsters and then we both take 700 points of damage"

Sparkman glowed with Electricity which then exploded and destroyed both Liger and Sparkman and zapped Jaden and Tania.

 **Jaden: 200  
Tania: 100**

Tania smiled "Very impressive." She said "But now you are in a lockdown now."

"She's right" Alexis stated "She still has that Amazoness Swordswoman on the field and any attacks stronger than it will just deal damage to Jaden and then he will lose"

"Come on Jaden, you have to find a way" Solona encouraged

"Oh don't worry, I will" Jaden smiled as he drew his card and smiled at it "Well it's been a good Duel Tania but I'm afraid that it must end here. I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack mode." A new Elemental Hero made of a meteor appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1800)

"What is Jaden doing?" Chazz shouted "That monster doesn't have enough power to take out that Swordswoman"

"But this is a new Elemental Hero, one that Jaden hasn't used yet, so we don't know what its special ability is" Alexis stated

Jaden smiled "My friends are right, my Blazeman does have a special ability." He said "By discarding an Elemental Hero from my deck to the graveyard, Blazeman's attack and defence points become the attack of that monster until the end of the turn. So i'll discard Elemental Hero Wildheart and make his attack points 1500" Jaden discarded Wildheart and the ghostly spirit of Wildheart was absorbed by Blazeman (EHB Attack 1400-1500)

"Now their attack strengths are equal" Alistair stated

"So they'll destroy each other" Theorn added

"You go get her Jaden" Alexis cheered

"Now Blazeman, destroy that Swordswoman" Jaden ordered and Blazeman sent a fireball and Swords woman threw her sword. Both monsters were hit and they shattered "And now let us battle one last time" Jaden said and their spirits appeared again and they fought but only Jaden hit Tania and ended the duel.

 **Jaden: 100 (Winner)  
Tania: 0000**

"It's over" Dorian stated "And I have never seen anyone duel with such passion."

"So tell us Bastion, how do you feel?" Zane asked

"Like a man still frozen in love?" Aedan added

"Still in love" Bastion stated "But in love with Duelling. Jaden showed me that you don't have to be in love to duel with passion."

"I guess that's game" Jaden smiled "But tell me if you want a rematch"

"No rematch" Tania stated "I joined the Shadow Riders to find a worthy husband, but I have discovered that I am not worthy to be with someone strong" Then Tania's body glowed and she fell to her knees and then when the light cleared, a large white furred Tiger was in Tania's place.

"A Tiger" Syrus gasped

"Tania, is that you?" Bastion questioned

The Tiger just turned and walked inside and was followed by Tania's pet tiger and Jaden could hear Tania's voice "Farewell Bastion" Tania then left but left her Shadow Charm of a glove behind which was picked up by Jaden

"Well I guess that this is it" Bastion said

Chazz couldn't resist a chance to tease him "Boy Bastion, you sure know how to pick them" he laughed but was hit on the shoulder by Aedan

Jaden smiled "Don't worry Bastion, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yea but not too many Tigers, thank goodness for that" Bastion smiled which caused everyone to laugh.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another Shadow Rider down and a new Hero for Jaden. There will be one more chapter before we begin having several Shadow Riders and this next duel will include a Duellist who we haven't seen duel for a while. Also I am doing the next chapter of the Divine Empire next.**

 **Next time: When the Bulling situation gets out of hand, a Slifer decided to show some Obelisks a lesson.**

Created cards:

Amazoness Strike: Quick play spell, remove 1 Amazoness monster in graveyard from play, 1 Amazoness monster can attack again.

Hero Blast: Normal Trap: When an Elemental Hero is about to be destroyed in battle, destroy both it and the attacking monster then deal 700 damage to each player.

Amazoness Slash: Normal Spell: remove 1 Amazoness monster from play, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's field.


	35. Defending the Reds

**Defending the Reds:**

It had been quite since Jaden had defeated Tania. Another Shadow Rider had been defeated making 5 Shadow Riders being defeated. But Bastion had lost his key so now 4 Spirit Gates had been opened. While the Key Keepers were able to defeat the Shadow Riders, they were losing keys and this had Sheppard worried. Solona Amell was in the Infirmary as she sat on a chair next to her father Aristide Amell. He had been in the bed for nearly a month and he had still not woken up which made Solona a bit worried that her father may be in a coma for the rest of his life. Then Solona noticed the door open and she turned to see Alexis, Daylen and Aedan enter the room.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" Daylen asked

"I'm fine brother" Solona replied "I just wanted to see in my father had woken up yet."

"I'm starting to get worried myself" Aedan admitted "Alistair, Atticus and Zevran have all woken up and are able to walk again but your father still remains in a coma."

"I hope that he doesn't stay like this" Alexis added "Maybe he can give you more information into what happened to him."

"I hope he wakes up too" Daylen said and he hugged Solona when tears began forming in her eyes.

"I just want to see him again" Solona cried "All I ever wanted was to see my father again and now I may never get to speak to him because he won't wake up. He's right here but he's not waking up. Please Dad, I need you to wake up, I have to see you again."

Alexis was barely holding her tears while Aedan and Daylen looked sad to see Solona like this, she had always been the tough duellist and to see her break down in tears was heartbreaking. But then Aedan noticed something, he thought he had seen Aristide's hand twitch but he shook his head thinking he was just seeing things. But then he saw his hand twitch again and Solona saw it and gasped when Aristide began shuddering and made groaning noises.

"Father?" Solona cried and then she watched as Aristide's eyes slowly opened and gave a few deep breaths

"Sol... Sol... Solona?" he questioned "Is that you my dear?"

"Father?" Solona sobbed "It... you're... you're awake" Then she wrapped her arms around Aristide and hugged him tight which made him groan.

"Careful sister" Daylen said "Father has only just woken up, he's still going to be weak"

Solona let go of her father who groaned and was able to look at Daylen "And Daylen, my son, you're here too?" then he looked at Aedan and Alexis "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes" Alexis replied "I'm a friend of your daughters"

"And I'm Aedan Cousland" Aedan added

"Cousland?" Aristide questioned "You're Bryce Cousland's son aren't you" Aedan nodded "He was a great Duellist and a worthy opponent of mine back in my duelling days. Now where am I"

"You're in Duel Academy infirmary" Daylen replied "You've been here for a few weeks. We found you brainwashed and Solona defeated you and you fell unconscious. You've been here. What happened to you dad, you went missing three years ago. We found out that you are a member of the Seekers of Truth that hunt Shadow Duellists. What happened?"

Aristide sighed "I was given an important mission to track the operations of a very dangerous group of Shadow Duellists known as the Venatori. You see I was responsible for creating the Seven powerful Old God cards but their power was great so I decided to hide them in different locations. But the Seekers had word that these Venatori were gathering the cards and I was sent to stop them but I got captured. I can't remember what happened after that."

"Well at least you are back" Solona smiled and she stroked her father's face with her hand as her father smiled back at her "I missed you, I spent a lot of time trying to find you."

"I hoped that you would find me" Aristide smiled "I just knew you would, I'm proud of you my daughter" he then looked at Daylen "And I'm proud of you too my son" Daylen smiled back and Alexis and Aedan smiled at the sight. But then everyone turned when they heard a terrified shriek and cruel laughter.

"What is going on out there?" Solona questioned as she stood up from her chair.

Aedan's eyes narrowed "If that is what I think it is then there will be trouble!" he hissed

The four of them went outside the Infirmary and they narrowed their eyes at what they saw. An Obelisk Blue boy with blue hair and glasses had taken the Duel Disk of a Slifer Red Student and was going through the cards. Solona recognised the Obelisk Blue Boy as Torimaki, one of Chazz's former friends. Solona was even more angrier when he saw that the Slifer Red was her friend Kallian Tabris.

"Well a Slifer loser like you shouldn't have these" Torimaki laughed "I'll take these cards for myself."

"Please give them back!" Kallian cried "I got those card, they're mine"

Torimaki laughed until he was grabbed on the shoulder by Aedan who kicked his legs and knocked him over. Daylen took the cards Torimaki had taken and gave them back to Kallian

"Here Kallian, these are yours" he said as he gave Kallian her cards back

"Thank you Daylen" Kallian smiled

Daylen and Aedan smiled at her before they glared at Torimaki as Solona and Alexis came "Just what do you think you are doing!" Aedan growled "You are an Obelisk Blue and you are setting a bad example. Students like you are giving us bad names."

"We are meant to be great Duellist" Solona snapped "Not a bunch of Bullies who bully students from other houses"

"And we don't steal other people's cards either!" Alexis growled

"I'm just showing those Slifer Slackers that I'm better than then" Torimaki hissed but was kicked in the legs by Daylen

"Better than them?" He snorted "I've only ever seen you duel once against my sister and she easily beat you."

"And I bet you only got in Obelisk because of money" Alexis hissed "No get out of here before we decide to report you for theft." Torimaki got up and left and Solona sighed when he had gone.

"This bullying situation is getting out of hand" she sighed

"I agree" Daylen agreed "Maybe it is time we report this to Kaiba, now that father is up, he can help"

"Let's go have a word with him" Aedan said

Soon the four of them went back into the Infirmary where Aristide had managed to sit up on his bed "So what was going on out there?" he asked

"Oh just another bullying situation again" Alexis groaned

"Bullying?" Aristide questioned "Again? What do you mean?"

Solona sighed and she explained everything about what often happens "Many of the Obelisk Blues here only got in because of money and they're not great duellists. But they think that they are better than the Slifer Reds of Ra Yellows which leads to bullying situations where the Blues bully the Reds and the worst part is that Dr Crowler, head of Obelisk Blue does nothing about it."

Aristide narrowed his eyes "When I came here there was none of that" he hissed "This is not the Duel Academy that Kaiba had set up."

"That's why I think we need to contact Kaiba and inform him of what's going on" Aedan suggested "Those Blues are setting a bad example for the Obelisk Blues who did get in because of having good grades and duels."

"I think I need to explain this to the Chancellor" Aristide explained "Though that won't be easy with me being unable to move."

...

Later, Solona and Daylen were over at the card shop where they met up with Kallian again along with Faren, Chazz, Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey Solona" Jaden greeted "So what was this that Kallian was explaining to us"

Solona sighed "It was an Obelisk Blue bullying Kallian. That student tried to steal her cards for himself."

Jaden clutched his fist in anger "How dare someone bully my friend like that. Duelling is suppose to be about having fun, not claiming that you are the best."

Daylen looked at Chazz "This was what you were like before the School Duel and why no one liked you because you saw yourself as the best and made excesses when you lost."

"Well I'm not that person now" Chazz snapped

Jaden looked at Solona "Who did this, I'm going to duel him and show him that Slifers can duel."

Kallian stepped forward "No Jaden, if anyone is going to Duel him it's going to be me. I want to show him that I can duel. Besides, I know that this guy will get cocky and I have a secret weapon in my deck that no one knows about. Maybe it is time I unleash it,"

"Cool" Jaden smiled "A secret weapon, I can't wait to see it."

"I'll challenge him tomorrow" Kallian claimed

"And I'll help" Solona added "This guy will probably refuse claiming he has no time for you but I'll provoke him."

...

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard was in his office and he had his hands in his face as he sighed. He had been delighted when he heard that Aristide Amell had finally gotten up from his coma but Aristide was not impressed by the behaviour of the students in Obelisk Blue. Sheppard had never realised that it was so bad and Aristide had said that this was not the Duel Academy that Seto Kaiba wanted so he now had to explain everything to Kaiba. He was now contacting him through the screen and soon a picture of Kaiba came up.

"Hey Chancellor Sheppard" Kaiba greeted "I wasn't expecting a call from you, is everything all right?"

"Well everything is fine with me." Sheppard explained "The long missing card designer Aristide Amell had been found but he has said that he is not impressed with the Obelisk Blues."

"Does he not feel that they are great Duellists?" Kaiba wondered

"It's the behaviour of them sir" Sheppard sighed "Many of the Blues only got into blue because they have strong connections and they have taken to bullying the lower ranks because of it. This situation is worse than I originally thought, I knew that there were snobs in the Blue Dorm but I never did realise that it was this bad."

Kaiba sighed, he was with the Chancellor, Obelisk Blue was meant to be full of Duellists who come become a Duellist champion, not full of bullies who thought they were better than everyone else "This is not how I wanted Obelisk Blue to be. I'm going to come to Duel Academy and see the situation for myself"

Then the screen turned off and Sheppard sighed and he knew that someone was going to be in trouble "Crowler, you better hope you can explain yourself to Kaiba about this bullying situation."

...

Later at night, Kallian was in her bedroom with her annoying roommate Sera lying on the bed. Kallian was sitting on the chair by the desk as she looked through her cards so that she would be ready for her planned Duel with that Obelisk Blue the next day. She groaned when she heard Sera giggle on the bed "So what are you doing, going through your cards again?" she laughed and then she started bouncing on the bed.

"If you must know I'm preparing my deck to take on an Obelisk Blue who has been bullying us Slifers" Kallian said to her "And stop bouncing on the bed, you're going to break it" Sera just laughed at her which made Kallian groan and she went back to her deck and look at one card "This card is the prize of my deck" she said to herself "This is my favourite card and I'll show those Obelisks that we Reds are worthy of having cards like this." Kallian then went to her bed only to groan again and she let off a whoopee cushion which made Sera laugh again.

...

The next day, Kallian was in the hallways with Faren and Jaden. They were the only two Slifers who were brave enough to come with Kallian as she went to challenge Torimaki to a Duel. They soon found Torimaki standing nearby and Kallian bravely stepped forward "Hey Torimaki, I challenge you"

Torimaki turned around and looked at her and began laughing with a few other Obelisk Blues around him "You, a Slifer Slacker, you wouldn't last two turns against an Obelisk Elite like me."

"I'm a Slifer and I beat Chazz a few times" Jaden smirked

"That weakling is no Obelisk, he's a Slifer Slacker like you" Torimaki sneered "Besides, why would I waste time with a Slifer loser like her"

"Because you're afraid of losing and behind humiliated" a voice called and everyone looked to see Solona, Alexis, Theorn, Daylen and Aedan approaching with more Slifer and Ra students "I beat you once and I was still in Ra Yellow at the time. Obelisks like you talk much but duel badly"

"And you set a bad example to other Obelisks" Aedan hissed

"From what I can see, you won't Duel Kallian because you're afraid of being humiliated and losing your respect like you did to Chazz." Aedan added and while Chazz narrowed his eyes at that, he knew that Aedan said that to provoke Torimaki, when Chazz had lost to Jaden in the Exam Duels, many Obelisks had lost respect for him so Aedan did have a point. Then many of the Ra Yellows and Slifers started laughing as well as a few Obelisks.

"You're the real loser here" Theorn laughed to provoke Torimaki

Finally Torimaki snapped and snarled at Kallian "Fine, I'll duel you, one hour in the Duel Arena. Then I will show everyone in this school that we Blues are better than you Slifer Rejects."

"Fine by me" Kallian smiled

...

An hour later, everyone was in the Duel Arena where Kallian and Torimaki stood across from each other on the Duel arena and all of the students sat around the arena watching the duel. Sheppard sat near the arena and was joined by face he did not expect to see.

"So now I will see firsthand this bullying situation" the voice of Seto Kaiba said as he sat down next to the Chancellor "Now I was told that this Obelisk is one of the bullies and the girl was a victim of his."

"Yes" Sheppard said "Kallian Tabris, she's still a beginner with a warrior based deck but anyone can be a champion is they use their deck the right way"

Jaden and Syrus sat with Faren, Theorn, Neria, Solona, Aedan, Alexis and Sereda "Maybe Kallian will knock some sense into this guy and show him that he shouldn't bully" Alexis said

"Torimaki acts recklessly so he may become over confident but Kallian better be careful" Solona replied

"Agreed" Jaden said "Never underestimate your opponent"

Kallian and Torimaki then activated their duel disks "Ready to lose Slifer Sum!" Torimaki hissed "Time for Slackers like you to learn to respect your betters."

"In your dreams!" Kallian hissed back "It's time you learnt some manners and that just because you're an Obelisk, that doesn't mean you can bully the Lower ranks"

"Well said" Kaiba smiled

" **DUEL!"**

 **Kallian: 8000  
Torimaki: 8000**

"Elite duellists first" Torimaki sneered as he drew his sixth card "And I'll start by summoning my powerful Luster Dragon in attack mode" a large purple dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) "And then I will place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Kallian smiled as she drew her first card "And I'll start by summoning Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode" A dark armoured warrior appeared on the field with a large sword (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000)

"Slacker, that monster can't destroy my dragon" Torimaki sneered "You're still such a loser."

"The only loser is that idiot" Kaiba hissed "She hasn't finished her turn yet"

"I'm not done" Kallian smiled "Now I equip my dragon with Lightning Blade to give it 800 more attack points" The Marauder's sword was replaced with a blade that had lightning along the blade (TSM Attack 1600-2400) "And then I'll use the spell Block Attack to switch your Luster Dragon to defence mode" Luster Dragon then curled into a ball.

"What was the point of that?" Torimaki snarled

Kallian smirked "To activate Marauder's special ability" she smiled "When my Marauder attacks a monster in defence mode, he deals piercing damage and not only that, but he can attack again."

"What!" Torimaki shouted

"Now attack that Luster Dragon" Kallian ordered and Marauder swung his sword and slashed Luster Dragon in half and the slash hit Torimaki

 **Kallian: 8000  
Torimaki: 7200**

"Now attack him directly" Kallian added and Marauder attacked again and threw Torimaki back again.

 **Kallian: 8000  
Torimaki: 5600**

"That will do it for my turn" Kallian finished

"Wow, she just took out a chunk of that Obelisk's life points" Jaden smiled "Kallian really can duel"

"Though Torimaki doesn't look happy" Theorn added

Torimaki glared at Kallian "Lucky brat!" he snapped "That was just luck and it won't last forever!"

Kaiba snorted "What a loser, he can't accept that she's beating him. This is just like how I was years ago and I'm not that person anymore."

Torimaki drew his card and sneered "I'll start by playing my facedown card, Call of the Haunted so now my Luster Dragon returns to the field. Then I will summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode" Luster Dragon returned to the field and was joined by a large yellow scaled serpent like dragon with bluish green hair (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "But they won't be around for long because I play the spell card Dragonic Tactics, now by sacrificing my dragons, I can summon 1 level 8 dragon monster from my deck and I will now summon my powerful Darkstorm Dragon in attack mode" The two level 4 Dragons were engulfed in a bright light and a large black and dark grey dragon with a very dark appearance appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500) "And my dragon has more power than that Marauder, now attack with Dark Storm Strike" Darkstorm Dragon turned into a tornado which blew Twin Sword Marauder off the field.

 **Kallian: 7700  
Torimaki: 5600**

"I'll end there, now make your pathetic move" Torimaki sneered "Your weak deck can't match the might of my powerful dragons"

"My deck is not weak!" Kallian hissed as she drew her card "I'll start by playing Reinforcement of the Army, now I can add a level 4 or below Warrior Type monster to my hand and I think I'll add Marauding Captain to my hand. And now I will summon him to the field." A blond haired armoured warrior appeared on the field holding two swords (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 400) "And now his ability activates so now I can summon a level 4 or below Warrior type monster from my hand and I'll think I'll go with another Marauding Captain." A second Captain appeared on the field

"Big deal" Torimaki snorted "Those weak captains stand no chance against my dragon"

"That's true but you're forgetting about my Captains special ability" Kallian smirked "When my captain is on the field, you can't attack any warrior type monsters other than him, and because there are two on the field..."

"Then Torimaki can't attack either of them" Alexis finished and she smiled "Impressive, now she has Torimaki in a lock down as those Captains are protecting each other."

"Now that's proper skill" Jaden grinned

"Yeah now he's trapped and he can't attack" Aedan grinned

Even Kaiba was impressed "Now that is how you get yourself out of tight situations." He smiled

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Kallian finished

Torimaki growled as he drew his card but there wasn't much he could do since he couldn't attack "I end my turn" he hissed and he just placed his card in his hand.

"My move" Kallian grinned and she looked at her card and smiled "I play my command knight to the field in attack mode" A woman wearing brown leather armour and wielding a golden sword appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1900) "And now her ability activates so all warrior type monsters gain 400 attack points" The warriors weapons glowed as they gained more power (CK Attack 1200-1600) (MC Attack 1200-1600 x2) "That will do it for my turn."

"Those three monsters don't stand a chance and they won't help you" Torimaki hissed as he drew his card which he smirked at "And they won't protect you from this, the spell card lighting Vortex."

"Uh oh" Jaden gasped "That's not good"

"Now it will leave Kallian's field wide open" Solona added

"I discard one card in order to destroy all three of your monsters" Torimaki added and then Torimaki discarded a card and a huge thunderstorm appeared. Lightning hit Kallian's monsters and they all shattered leaving Kallian's field empty except for a facedown. "And now I will summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode." The large crystal like dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence 100) "And now with two monsters on my field, I will deal you a lot of damage which is what a loser like you deserves. Now go my dragons, attack that girl directly." Alexandrite Dragon fired a blast of fire mage of crystals and Darkstorm sent a dark tornado which struck Kallian and blew her back causing her to scream.

"Kallian!" her friends yelled

 **Kallian: 3000  
Torimaki: 5600**

"Oh no!" Syrus cried "Kallian has lost over half her life points, and that Obelisk has two powerful monsters on his field."

"Why don't you stay down where you belong" Torimaki sneered "That's where you Slifers belong, below us Obelisks."

Kallian hissed and then she stood up and glared at Torimaki "I will never give up and I will show you that you Obelisks are not all high and mighty"

"A good speech" Jaden smiled

"Yeah but her life points are not so good" Daylen commented

"My brother is right" Solona countered "If Kallian is to stay in this game then she will need to make a good comeback and she has two powerful monsters facing her down."

"Well those monsters don't scare me" Kallian smirked "I've got the perfect monster to take them out"

"A slacker like you can't have any cards that can beat me" Torimaki snorted "And even if you did there's no way you can summon it out now."

"Oh but there is a way" Kallian smiled "And it's all thanks to you, I play my facedown card, Damage Condenser, now I can summon a monster from my deck with attack points equal or less than the damage I took this turn" Kallian went through her deck and smiled "And I summon out my Great Gilford the Lightning in Attack mode." Everyone gasped as a huge warrior with a sword covered in lightning and a large red cape appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 1400) "And I now believe it is my turn" Kallian smiled as she drew her next card "And I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive which gives me back my Command Knight which I will now summon to the field" Command Knight returned to the field "And remember all my warriors gain 400 Attack points" (CK Attack 1200-1600) (GTL Attack 2800-3200) "And now I will equip my Command Knight with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which gives her 800 more attack points" Command Knights Blade changed into a large katana like blade (CK Attack: 1600-2400) "Now both my monsters are powerful enough to destroy your monsters. Gilford the Lighting, attack that Darkstorm Dragon." Gildord slashed his sword and destroyed Darkstorm.

 **Kallian: 3000  
Torimaki: 5100**

"And I'm not done" Kallian smirked "I still have one more attack, so go Command Knight, attack that Alexandrite Dragon" Command King swung her sword and destroyed Alexandrite Dragon."

 **Kallian: 3000  
Torimaki: 4700**

"I will end my turn at that" Kallian finished

Torimaki glared at her and then he drew his card "I will place this card facedown and then place a card facedown and end my turn." He said simply.

'That facedown could be a trap' Kallian though to herself 'But that's a risk I may have to take' Kallian drew her card and looked at it and then she looked at her monsters "Now Command Knight, attack that facedown monster."

"You're not the only one with traps" Torimaki sneered "Go Negate Attack, now your attack is negated"

'He must have place that card there for a reason' Kallian though "I end my turn"

Torimaki drew his card and smirked "This is it; it's time for you to face the power of my ultimate monster. I flip my facedown monster, Keeper of the Shrine." Torimaki's facedown monster flipped to reveal a dragon like hermit (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2100) "And since he counts as 2 sacrifices for a Dragon Type monster, I sacrifice him to summon Pandemic Dragon." The Keeper vanished and was replaced with a large dragon with circles on its body (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 1000)

"Impressive" Kallian responded "But it's not powerful enough to destroy my Gilford and thanks to my Command Knight's special ability, you can't attack it when I control another monster"

"Well my Pandemic has a special ability" Torimaki sneered "Once per turn I can destroy one monster with less attack points than his." Kallian gasped at that "Now his ability will destroy your Command Knight" The circle points of the wings glowed and the purple light rays hit Command Knight causing her to explode and weaken Gilford (GTL Attack 3200-2800) "And now I play Pandemic's other ability, now by paying life points, I can reduce the attack points of your monster by the same amount, so I pay 800 life points to reduce Gilford's attack points to 2000" The light shone again and Gilford weakened from the light as his skin turned grey (GTL Attack 2800-2000) "Now my Pandemic will attack and destroy that Gilford" Pandemic sent a blast of purple fire from his mouth which engulfed and destroyed Gilford.

 **Kallian: 2500  
Torimaki: 3900**

"I will end my turn there, now make your move but you won't last long against the power of my Pandemic dragon."

'Looks like I will have to play defensive" Kallian realised as she drew her card which was her Mirror Force Trap card and she had Mataza the zapper in her hand 'If I summon Mataza face up then Pandemic Dragon will destroy it and leave me wide open, I guess I will have to play defensive' "I place a monster facedown and place one card facedown and end my turn." Two facedown cards appeared on the field face down "And I will end my turn"

"Torimaki drew his card and sneered "If you're planning a trap with that facedown, then you can forget it" he sneered "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Facedown card." A large typhoon destroyed Kallian's facedown which was Mirror Force "And now I play another spell card call Fairy Meteor Crush, now when Pandemic attacks a monster in defence mode, he deals piercing damage so that Facedown can't protect you. Now Pandemic, destroy that facedown monster" Pandemic sent a blast of purple fire which blew the facedown monster away and threw Kallian back since she lost life points because of Fairy Meteor Crush.

 **Kallian: 800  
Torimaki: 3900**

"Oh man" Syrus whimpered "Kallian's got less than 1000 Life points and no monsters and that Blue had nearly 4000 and a powerful monster on the field"

"Just face it weakling, no card in your deck can save you" Torimaki sneered "Why don't you just surrender now and kneel before us."

"Never!" Kallian snapped "I will never surrender and I will show that we Reds can Duel. Sometimes One card is all it takes. My draw" Kallian drew her card "I play Card of Sanctity which allows us both to draw until we hold 6 cards." Torimaki and Kallian drew until they had 6 cards in their hands and Kallian gasped at one of them 'It's my secret weapon, this will show that Obelisk "I know play Foolish Burial so now I can discard a card from my deck and sent it to my graveyard and now I will play Monster Reborn to summon that monster back and I choose the monster I just discarded Double Coston" two small ghostly black ghosts appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1650)

"A zombie monster?" Alexis questioned "What is she going to do with that"

"I think Kallian is going to summon a powerful monster" Solona suggested "Double Coston counts as 2 sacrifices for a Dark Attribute Monster"

"I now sacrifice my Double Coston which counts as two sacrifices for a Dark Attribute and summon my secret weapon" Kallian smirked

"Her secret weapon?" Kaiba gasped

"What is it?" Jaden questioned

"I suppose we're about to find out" Theorn stated

"I summon the Grand Jupiter in attack mode" Kallian smiled and a green armoured tall warrior with and orb in his chest appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000)

"Wait, a Legendary Planet Monster?" Aedan gasped

"Impossible, how does a Slacker like you have a monster like that?" Torimaki gasped

"I've had him for years but I never used him before until now" Kallian smiled "I now discard 2 cards to activate Jupiter's ability, now one monster on your field is equipped to Jupiter"

"No!" Torimaki yelled as large magical beams came and grabbed hold of his Pandemic Dragon and pulled it towards Kallian's field where the dragon was absorbed by the orb and leaving Torimaki with no cards on his field

"Now all of the attack points of your Pandemic are added to my Grand Jupiter" Kallian smiled and the orb glowed bright and Jupiter grew in strength (TGJ Attack 2500-5000) "5000 Attack points, that's all I need to end this Duel now. Go Grand Jupiter, attack him directly and end this Duel" Torimaki widened his eyes as Grand Jupiter slashed him with his claws and threw Torimaki back and ending the Duel.

 **Kallian: 800 (Winner)  
Torimaki: 0000**

"I win this Duel" Kallian smiled

"Pure luck!" Torimaki snapped "That move was pure luck and you're not worthy of having that Powerful Legendary Monster, now give it here, it belongs with an elite Duellist"

"I don't think so" Kaiba snapped as he walked onto the field and everyone gasped as they did not know that he was here "I came here to inspect the bullying situation that has been going on at my school. Now I have seen firsthand what this situation is like and I'm not impressed with my Obelisk Blues. You are suppose to be great Duellists, not a bunch of snobs who have money and think you can bully the lower ranks. Well there will be a few changes around here, I am appointing Aristide Amell to keep an Eye on the Blues, any Obelisk caught bullying lower ranks is not worthy of being an Obelisk and will be demoted to Ra Yellow as punishment. And any Blue caught trying to steal cards from other Duellists will be expelled." Kaiba then turned his eye to Crowler who gulped "And Crowler it is your resonbiblilty to stop these Obelisks from bullying. If this behaviour doesn't improve then you can find yourself a new Job" Kaiba then left the Duelling Field and many people started cheering for Kallian and Sheppard walked up to the field.

"That was an amazing Duel" he smiled at Kallian "You have show that the Slifers really can Duel. And I think you deserve a reward for helping our School so as Chancellor I hereby promote you to Ra Yellow. Congratulations" Kallian could only stare in shock as everyone cheered for her.

...

Later at the Slifer Dorm, Kallian was in the Slifer Canteen with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz and Faren

"Well done Kallian, you deserve the promotion" Jaden smiled

"I never knew you had a legendary monster" Faren added

"Well I didn't want to have him stolen from me" Kallian admitted "But I'm not scared of those Obelisks now"

"And now you're a Ra Yellow" Jaden smiled "I'm sure Bastion and Theorn will make you feel welcome along with Neria"

"Thank you" Kallian smiled "Even though I'm a Yellow now I will do anything to help the Red Dorm"

"It's good to know that you still think of the Reds" Chumley said while Chazz remained quite. Then Kallian took her bags and she went off to the Ra Yellow Dorm.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Sorry about the wait but I had been busy with other stories. The updates may be slower because I'm going back to Collage next week. I plan to get the Chapter of The Divine Empire done within a few days.**

 **Next time: A new Shadow Rider with the power to level up arrives and a Key Keeper will have to defend their key.**


	36. Level up:

**Level up:  
**

The Shadow Riders were not defeated yet. The Key Keepers were not even close, they had only defeated 5 of the Shadow Riders and there were still 7 left. And the sixth Shadow Rider was making his move, or rather her move.

In a small hideout in the Northern part of the forest, hidden from Academy was a wooden hut, our next Shadow Rider was hiding in this hut with ravens flying around the hut, and they were delivering messages to her. These Ravens were like the bats that Camula used and the woman lowered the hood that he had which revealed a woman with short red hair and a sly smirk across her lips "So my ravens have returned and now I can select my target and the Nightingale will strike" the woman said and she eyed the figure of a girl wearing a white and blue uniform with short hair like hers except it was brown and she had green eyes "This will be the Nightingale's target" she added "These Key Keepers may have defeated some of the Shadow Riders, but now we'll see how they fair when they go up to the next level" she said to one of her ravens as she looked at the sun which was rising in the distance "It's time to hide for now but when night falls, we shall make our move"

...

Kallian Tabris was shocked that she had been promoted to Ra Yellow. She had duelled that Obelisk Blue bully because she wanted to teach him a lesson and show everyone that Slifer Reds could duel as well. She had won thanks to the Legendary Planet Monster, the Grand Jupiter, she had that card ever since she started duelling but rarely summoned him, as she feared that a snob duellist might try to claim it as a prize since it was a very rare card. Now she was no longer a Slifer Red any more, she had been promoted to Ra Yellow though she swore that she would still try to help the Slifer Reds when she could. Kallian stood outside the Ra Yellow Dorm and was now dressed in a yellow blazer and yellow skirt. Waiting for her were Theorn Maheriel, Neria Surana and Bastion Misawa, three Ra Yellows who Jaden Yuki considered friends.

"Hey Neria" Theorn greeted "So you made it"

"Well this is quite a change for me" Kallian confessed, "I wasn't expecting to be promoted"

"Well congratulations" Bastion said "The way you beat that Obelisk shows that you can duel and you put confidence into the Slifer Reds"

"Now at the Red dorm you had to bunk with someone" Neria added and Kallian nodded at her "Well here you all have your own rooms."

"Well at least I won't have a prankster who pours water on me or sets my alarm volume really high," Kallian muttered to herself

"Professor Sartyr, head of the Ra Yellow Dorm asked me to escort you to your new assigned room" Neria added "You have been granted Solona's old room before she was promoted to Obelisk Blue and it right near our rooms"

"I'm sure you will be fine," Theorn stated "And if you need help, just come and ask us."

Kallian smiled at them 'I guess I can get used to this' she thought

...

The next day when it was time for class, the lesson was Dr Crowler's class and he was a bit worried, usually, he would pick Slifers to answer his harder questions to make them look like fools but Seto Kaiba had given him a warning and now Aristide Amell was keeping an eye on him and the Obelisk Blues to ensure that there was no bullying. Though some Obelisks thought that they could get away with it but they would find themselves in a lot of trouble and it had only been one day since Kallian's Duel with Torimaki and a few Obelisks had already found themselves in detention when the security cameras had caught them mocking the Slifers in the hallways.

Soon all of the students were in the Lecture Hall with the Obelisks sat at the top, the Ra Yellows including newly promoted Kallian and the Slifer Reds sat at the bottom. Crowler then sat at his desk when all of the students had sat down for class though like usual, Jaden was sleeping through the class.

"All right class" Crowler announced "Our class today will be focused on Level Monsters. Can anyone tell me what a Level Monster Is?"

Chazz knew what these monsters were as he had used them before so he answered the question "Level Monsters are series of monsters that have the same name but each monster has a different level. They all have similar abilities in that particular series and the higher the level, the more powerful its ability. An example is the Armed Dragons, Level 5 can destroy one monster on the field by discarding one monster with more attack points. Level 7's ability is by discarding a monster, all monsters with less attack points are destroyed and Level 10'a ability is the most powerful which is by discarding one card, all face up monsters on opponent's field are destroyed."

"Good answer" Crowler praised "But how do you level up these monsters?"

Sereda answered that questioned, "Each type of Level Monster series is different. To level up armed Dragon Level 5 to level 7, you must have level 5 destroy a monster in battle and then level up at the end. The effect is similar for Horus the Black Flame Dragon to level up from Level 6 to Level 8. The Silent Swordsmen and Silent Magician monsters are different. You summon the lower level monster and each turn, a counter is added which increases the level and the attack points until you can level up to the next level."

"Correct" Crowler said "But there is a quicker way to level up the monsters, who can tell me what it is?"

Kallian remembered the answer and decided to show that she deserved the promotion she got "There is a spell card called Level up which allows you to level up the monster to the next level ignoring the summoning ability."

Crowler smiled at her answer and then Jaden yawned and managed to wake up and stretch his body "Ah, I had a good nap. So what did we learn today?"

Syrus looked at him "Jaden you really need to start paying attention otherwise you'll never pass the written exam"

"Listening to Crowler's lessons are boring though" Jaden complained

"Mr Yuki!" Crowler yelled at him which made Jaden and the students around him jump

"Uh yes Dr Crowler?" Jaden said quickly

"Chancellor Sheppard would like to see you in his office after class" Crowler said "And he would like to see the following students. Chazz Princeton, Solona Amell, Daylen Amell, Sereda Aeducan, Neria Surana, Aedan Cousland and Alexis Rhodes."

Solona had a feeling that this might be about the next Shadow Rider.

...

Solona was right as Sheppard had important news for them in his office along with Professor Dorian. "There is a possibility that the next Shadow Rider is here" Sheppard said "We had reports of strange sightings in the Northern part of the Island."

"What kind of sightings?" Solona asked

"There had been reports of a strange woman in the Northern part of the island and when she lays eyes on you, she turns into a flock of ravens and then scatters, this could be the work of the Shadow Riders and it seems the next one has arrived."

"Do you know where this Shadow Rider could be hiding?" Sereda asked

Sheppard looked at Dorian who answered the question "While I was patrolling the island I came across some kind of hut in the Northern Forest that could be where our Shadow Rider is."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going there" Jaden said cheerfully

"Jaden hold on" Aedan countered "We must be careful, we've already lost four of the Spirit Gate keys and we cannot go rushing in recklessly."

"I agree" Alexis stated "We'll all go to this Hut with Dorian and then if our Shadow Rider is there then we will decide who duels."

"Or whoever that Shadow Rider picks will duel" Solona stated as she remembered that all of the Shadow Riders chose their opponents.

...

Later they followed Dorian into the Northern Forest. This part of the island was largely covered in thick forests and there were no signs of anyone living here. There were paths that went around the Forest but it was unwise to leave the paths, as it was easy to get lost. The Abandoned Dorm, the Gravekeeper Ruins and the Spirit Well were all located in the Northern forest but now Dorian was leading them to a strange hut he had found.

They searched for a long time and they always stuck together but they eventually found the hut but by then, the sun had set.

"So this must be the hut" Jaden spoke up

"It looks deserted," Alexis stated

"But we should be on our guards" Solona suggested, "We have no idea what lies here."

"She's right" Aedan agreed, "There could be a trap set here."

So all of the remaining Key Keepers and Professor Dorian searched the area around the Hut. They could not find anything until Sereda moved some branches on a bush and she jumped back in shock and fright as a flock of ravens flew out of the bush which knocked her down.

"Sereda, are you all right?" Solona asked her

"I'm fine Solona" Sereda answered "That just took me by surprise"

Then they heard cawing and everyone watched as the ravens all cawed and circled around which made Neria frown "Uh oh, this is like what happened before that Shadow Rider Blackbird showed up." She said

She was right as the birds flew in a tornado like way which formed a curtain and then the curtain cleared, there was a figure standing where the tornado had been. The figure was a woman who wore black robes with a hood covering her head though the Key Keepers could see auburn red hair under the hood. The woman also had a necklace around her neck which was in the shape of a raven.

"Who are you?" Aedan demanded

The woman laughed, "Shouldn't you know I'm one of the Shadow Riders" she laughed

"Oh great, I knew that this must have been a Shadow Rider" Solona groaned

The woman laughed again "You can call me Nightingale and I'm here for those Spirit Gate Keys."

"Well we're not giving them up without a fight!" Jaden shouted "If you want a duel, then get your game on!"

Nightingale laugh "Hold up, I choose who my opponent will be" she sneered and then she pointed at Sereda "And I pick you as my opponent."

"Well I don't back down" Sereda hissed and she walked up "If you want to duel me, then let's go"

The remaining Key Keepers looked at her "Good luck Sereda" Aedan said to her.

Soon Sereda and Nightingale were on opposite sides of the area around the hut and they had their duel disks ready "All right" Nightingale said "Let's go over the rules, if you win then you keep your Spirit Gate Key and another Shadow Rider will be defeated" Nightingale smirked "But if I win, then I get your Spirit Gate Key and your soul will be mine to add to my ravens and I will carry on to gather the remaining keys"

"Well I'm not going without a fight!" Sereda hissed "Now let's go" Sereda and Nightingale activated their Duel Disks and Nightingales was like a raven's wing, similar to the disk that the Shadow Rider Blackbird used during his duels against Theorn and Solona.

" **Duel!"**

 **Sereda: 8000  
Nightingale: 8000**

"I'll make the first move" Nightingale sneered as she drew a sixth card "And I'll start by playing the spell card Cost Down, now by discarding one card, all monsters in my hand lose 2 levels until the end of this turn. Which means I can now summon this without a sacrifice, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 in attack mode" A large winged dragon with bronze scales appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 1600) "And then I will play the spell Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back the monster I discarded, come on out Masked Knight Level 3" A small knight in white and yellow armour appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1500 Defence 800) "Even though I can't attack, my Masked Knight can still deal damage as if I don't attack with him, then you take 400 points of damage, now take out some of her Life Points" Masked Knight slashed his sword and caused some damage to Sereda.

 **Sereda: 7600  
Nightingale: 8000**

"Oh no, first turn and already Sereda is losing" Neria gasped

"Hey this duel has just started and I'm sure Sereda can pull through" Jaden commented

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Nightingale finished

"My turn" Sereda hissed as she drew her next card "And I play the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon two monsters this turn. So I will place one monster facedown and summon Dwarven Soldier in attack mode." A short soldier dressed in armour appeared on the field wielding a large axe (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Now Dwarven Soldier, attack that Masked Knight" Dwarven Solider charged at Masked Knight and slashed his axe and destroyed the knight.

 **Sereda: 7600  
Nightingale: 7900**

"Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn" Sereda finished 'Now the facedown monster is Dwarven Scout, as soon as he is flipped, his effect will destroy one of those monsters and my facedown is barricade so it will stop an attack on my Soldier."

Nightingale smirked "If you think you have seen the last of my Masked Knight then you're wrong." She sneered "I play my facedown Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back my Masked Knight" The Masked Knight returned to the field "And now I draw" Nightingale drew her next card "And now I will take this up to the next Level. In my standby phase, I can sacrifice my Level 3 Masked Knight and replace him with his Level 5 counterpart." Masked Knight Level 3 was engulfed in a bright light and when the light cleared, a larger version of Masked Knight was on the field (Level 5 Attack 2300 Defence 1300) "And then I will normal summon Mystic Swordsman Level 2 in attack mode" A small blue swordsman appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 900 Defence 0)

"What good will that do?" Chazz wondered "There's no way it can destroy Sereda's monsters"

"Well maybe it has some kind of special ability" Alexis questioned

"Well we will find out" Solona stated

"Now Horus, take out that Dwarven Soldier" Nightingale ordered and Horus swooped down onto the soldier.

However Sereda activated her trap "I play my facedown card, the trap card Barricade, now I can negate the attack on one of my Dwarven Monsters" Horus's attack was sent back to where it started

"Well I still have my Masked Knight" Nightingale sneered "Now attack that Soldier instead" Masked Knight slashed Dwarven soldier and destroyed him.

 **Sereda: 6900  
Nightingale: 7900**

"And now, Mystic Swordsman, attack that facedown monster" The small blue swordsman then went in for an attack "Oh and there is another thing, when Mystic Swordsman attacks a facedown monster, it is automatically destroyed"

"What!" Sereda gasped and the small sword slashed the facedown card in half and no effect could be activated

"And now I will end my turn which allows me to Level Up my Swordsman to Level 4" Nightingale finished and then Mystic Swordsman grew into a larger swordsman (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600) "It's your move"

Sereda looked at her deck 'I have to do something good, because I have a feeling that this Shadow Rider is going to keep upgrading her monsters' she thought as she drew the card from her deck and she smiled at it "I'll start by summoning Dwarven Smith in attack mode" A short dwarf wearing a Blacksmith apron and holding a hammer and axe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1400) "And when my Smith is on the field, all Dwarven Monsters gain 400 attack points" (DS Attack 1400-1800)

"But that is still not enough to destroy any of Nightingale's monsters!" Alexis spoke up

"What is she doing?" Neria question

"I think Sereda has a plan" Aedan said

"I sure do" Sereda smirked "I play the equip spell Dwarven Longsword, now my Smith gains an extra 1000 attack points" The axe was replaced with a large sword made of bronze and gold coloured metal ( DS Attack 1800-2800) "Now since I'm sure that Masked Knight will level up on your next turn, I'll attack that. Now Dwarven Smith, attack that Masked Knight Level 5." Dwarven Smith used his hammer and smashed the Masked Knight.

 **Sereda: 6900  
Nightingale: 7400**

"Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn" Sereda finished

"My move" Nightingale sneered as she drew her card "And I'll start by playing the spell Mystical Space Typhoon, this allows me to destroy that Dwarven Longsword." A large typhoon hut the Dwarven smith and blew his sword away causing his attack points to decrease (DS Attack 2800-1800) "And now my Horus will attack that Smith" Horus fired a fireball from his mouth which engulfed the Smiths and destroyed him.

 **Sereda: 6400  
Nightingale: 7400**

"And now my Mystic Swordsman will attack you directly" Nightingale added and then Mystic Swordsman drew his blade and the swung at Sereda but she had a trap.

"I play my facedown card" Sereda announced, "Dwarven Spirit, now since you just attacked after destroying a Dwarven Monster, I can half the damage I take from your next attack"

"Though you still take damage" Nightingale smirked as Sereda was thrown back when Mystic Swordsman slashed her with his blade causing her to be thrown onto her back.

 **Sereda: 5450  
Nightingale: 7400**

"SEREDA!" Aedan yelled

"I end my turn there" Nightingale finished "And now the effect of Horus activates, since he destroyed a monster this turn, I can level him up to Level 8" Horus was engulfed in flames and was replaced by a much bigger one that stood on its back legs and had large arms that could smash a monster. The whole body was also on fire and the dragon had piercing black eyes and large wings (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 1800) "And if you plan to use any spell cards then forget it since my Horus can negate the effects of any spells while face up on the field." Nightingale sneered, "Now make your move"

Sereda sighed and she drew her card 'This isn't going to be easy, the only monster I have that can beat that dragon is Dwarven Paragon but that card is still in my deck. And even if I summon a monster then I will get a direct attack. I guess I will have to play defensive for now' Sereda though as she drew her card "I summon Dwarven Legionnaire in defence mode" A Dwarven soldier wearing black armour appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1500) "And then I will end my turn by placing one card facedown"

"What is she doing?" Chazz gasped "She'll be wide open for an attack with one of those monsters"

"I hope Sereda knows what she is doing" Alexis added

"I hope so too" Solona agreed

"That's it?" Nightingale laughed "Well I guess you're not much of a challenge as I thought. Mystic Swordsman, attack that Dwarven Legionnaire." Mystic Swordsman swung his sword and destroyed the black armoured soldier. "And now you are wide open. Unleash your might Horus, blast that girl and show her the nature of the Shadow Games." Horus threw his head back and then sent a blast of fire which exploded as soon as it hit Sereda."

"SEREDA!" the rest of the Key Keepers yelled and Nightingale sneered but it fell when the fire cleared and showed Sereda still on her feet and her life points hadn't changed

"What!" Nightingale gasped "But how? Why are you still standing and why didn't you lose any life points"

"It my Legionnaire's special ability" Sereda smirked "When he is destroyed, I can reduce the damage I take to zero."

Nightingale narrowed her eyes "I end my turn and now I can activate my Mystic Swordsman's special ability, now I can level him up to his highest level. I level him up to Level 6." Mystic Swordsman was engulfed in a large blue light and was replaced with a taller man wearing a white cloak and holding two large daggers (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 1700) "And he has a special ability, if he attacks a monster in facedown defence, then that monster is sent to the top of your deck instead. Now make your move."

"Oh I will" Sereda hissed as she drew her next card "I play my facedown, call of the Haunted, now my Legionnaire returns to the field" the black armoured soldier returned "But he won't be around for long because I now sacrifice him to summon Dwarven Legionnaire Expert in attack mode" A much more heavier armoured black soldier appeared on the field wielding a large hammer (Level 7 Attack 2700 Defence 2400)

"Wait that's a Level 7 monster so it needs 2 sacrifices" Alexis stated

"I can summon my Legionnaire expert with one sacrifice if I use Dwarven Legionnaire as the sacrifice." Sereda explained "And now my Expert, attack that Mystic Swordsman" Dwarven Legionnaire expert swung his hammer and then slammed it onto Mystic Swordsman and crushed the monster.

 **Sereda: 5450  
Nightingale: 7000**

"That will do it for now" Sereda finished

Nightingale smirked "You may have destroyed my Swordsman but my Horus is still on the field, now attack that soldier" she ordered and then Horus threw his head forwards and unleashed a blast of fire.

"My Expert can't be destroyed in battle so he remains on the field" Sereda smiled

"But you still take damage" Nightingale smirked and then Sereda was hit by a spark causing her to groan.

 **Sereda: 5150  
Nightingale: 7000**

"I end my turn there" Nightingale smiled

Sereda drew her card and she smiled at it "I have more than one copy of my monsters" she smirked "I summon another Dwarven Smith in attack mode" A new smith appeared on the field "And don't forget, now all Dwarven monsters on my field gain 400 attack points." Dwarven Smith and Legionnaire Expert gains more power (DLE Attack 2700-3100 DS Attack 1400-1800) "Now my Legionnaire has enough attack points to destroy that Horus, so attack." Dwarven Legionnaire Expert swung his hammer again and slammed it into the dragon's head causing the dragon to groan before shattering.

 **Sereda: 5150  
Nightingale: 6900**

"And now you're wide open for an attack" Sereda smirked "Now smith attack her directly" Dwarven Smith swung his axe and hammer and threw Nightingale back a few feet.

 **Sereda: 5150  
Nightingale: 5100**

"All right!" Neria cheered "Now Sereda has the strongest monster on the field"

"I will end my turn there" Sereda finished

Nightingale smirked "You may have destroyed my Horus, but you have not won this Duel yet" she sneered and then she drew her card and smiled at it "And if you think you have seen the last of my Horus then you are wrong, I play a spell card known as Level Modulation, now you draw two cards and I can summon any Level Monster in my graveyard ignoring the summoning requiments. And guess who is coming back." Sereda drew two cards and then just as she expected, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 returned to the field "However since he was summoned with Modulation, he can't attack this turn or use his special ability, but I can still deal you damage with this, I play the spell card Level Strike, now I select one monster on my field and for each level it has, you take 300 points of damage. So since Horus is Level 8, you take 2400 points of damage." Eight small fireballs with a star inside appeared and they combined into one and then the Fireball was flung towards Sereda where she groaned and was thrown back by the damage.

 **Sereda: 2750  
Nightingale: 5100**

"Oh great, now she's just lost a good chunk of her life points" Chazz groaned

"Don't forget, Sereda still has the strongest monster on the field" Jaden remained.

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown" Nightingale finished "It's your move"

Sereda drew her next card "I summon Dwarven Carta Rogue in attack mode" she said and a Dwarf wearing leather armour and wielding two daggers appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now I will attack, you may have brought back your Horus but my Expert still has more attack points." Dwarven Legionnaire expert swung his hammer.

"Sorry but I play my trap, Negate Attack" Nightingale sneered "Now your attack is negated and your battle phase ends"

Sereda groaned "I end my turn"

Nightingale sneered "Now it's my move which means my Horus can attack, and I think I will choose to attack that Dwarven Smith so now your Expert won't have enough attack points to defeat my Horus" Horus threw his head back and sent a blast which destroyed Dwarven Smith and the explosion threw Sereda back.

 **Sereda: 1550  
Nightingale: 5100**

"I end my turn" Nightingale smiled

"It's my move" Sereda said weakly "And I sacrifice Dwarven Carta Rogue to summon Dwarven Miner in defence mode" The rogue was replaced by a dwarf wearing miner's clothes and wielding a pickaxe (Level 5 Attack 2000 Defence 2100) "He may not be strong but he has an ability which allows me to go digging in my graveyard once per turn and recover any card in my grave and add it to my hand so now I will add Call of the Haunted to my hand. And I will end my turn by throwing two facedowns and switching my Expert to defence mode." Two facedown cards appeared and Expert then knelt down

"My move" Nightingale sneered "And I will just have Horus destroy that Miner so you can't summon back any cards from your graveyard." Horus sent another blast and destroyed the miner "Then I will end my turn"

"My move" Sereda hissed "And I will play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back my Smith" The smith returned to the field "And since he's back now my monsters gain the attack points which means that my Expert is strong enough again and I will switch them to attack mode. Now Expert, attack that Horus once again." Expert swung his hammer and destroyed Horus once again.

 **Sereda: 1550  
Nightingale: 5000**

"And now my smith will attack" Sereda added "Take out some of her life points." Then Smith attacked Nightingale with his hammer and axe which knocked her back.

 **Sereda: 1550  
Nightingale: 3200**

"That will do it for this turn" Sereda finished

Nightingale narrowed her eyes at her "You will pay for that!" she snarled "I summon Silent Paladin in defence mode" A woman wearing silver armour and sword and shield appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 500 Defence 1500) "And when she is summoned, I can add Silent Magician Level 4 to my hand. Now I will end my turn"

"Well that's not much" Sereda smirked "I will have my Dwarven Smith attack your Paladin first" Smith hit Paladin with his axe and hammer and then the fairy monster screamed and shattered "And now you're wide open for an attack, now Attack her directly Expert." She added and Dwarven Legionnaire Expert swung his hammer and knocked Nightingale back, nearly destroying all of her life points.

 **Sereda: 1550  
Nightingale: 100**

"Oh right!" Jaden cheered "One more attack and Sereda has defeated this Shadow Rider."

"Let's just hope that this Shadow Rider doesn't have any more tricks to use" Neria claimed

"I'm sure Sereda will be all right" Alexis suggested

"It's your move now" Sereda said

Nightingale narrowed her eyes at Sereda "You may have defeated my Horus again, but this is not the end. I now summon Silent Magician Level 4 in attack mode" A young child magician apprentice appeared on the field with a childlike smile (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1000)

"What good will that do?" Aedan questioned "It hasn't got enough attack points to attack any of Sereda's monsters"

"And that Shadow Rider can't level her up to level 8 until she has 5 counters" Daylen added "What is she up to?"

"I don't need any counters" Nightingale sneered "I am levelling my Magician here and now with this spell" Nightingale revealed a spell card which made everyone gasp.

"NO!" Solona yelled in shocked "Not that card"

"Yes, it's Level up which allows me to Level Silent Magician up to Level 8 right now" Nightingale sneered and the Level 4 Magician was engulfed in a bright light and when the light cleared, the child apprentice was now fully grown had worn fancy mage robes. (Level 8 Attack 3500 Defence 1000) "And now I will attack your Dwarven smith and this attack will knock your life points straight down to zero." Sereda gasped in shock "Now Silent Magician, end this duel, destroy Dwarven Smith and the rest of her life points" Silent Magician swung her staff around and unleashed a large ball of light which was sent straight towards Dwarven Smith.

"Oh no!" Aedan gasped "It's over, Sereda's life points can't survive this hit!"

"Sereda!" Solona yelled and then the ball of light hit Dwarven smith and exploded creating a large smoke field which covered Sereda.

"No Sereda!" the rest of the Key Keepers yelled while Nightingale sneered

"This duel is mine, your key and soul now belong to me" Nightingale sneered

"Not yet they don't!" a voice called and then the smoke cleared to show Sereda on her knees but she still had life points.

 **Sereda: 350  
Nightingale: 100**

"What but how?" Nightingale growled "How did you survive that blast!"

"Take a look" Sereda smirked and everyone looked to see that she had activated a trap that she had placed on her field a while ago "I played the trap card Dwarven Relief, now by taking 500 attack points from my Expert, Smith gained them so I was able to survive the blast." (DLE Attack 3100-2200)

Nightingale glared at her "You may have survived that attack but you will not survive your next turn" she hissed "So why don't you just accept it and surrender now"

"Never, I will never surrender, not while there's still a chance!" Sereda hissed back

Nightingale sneered at her "Well make your move now"

"Oh I will and I will beat you!" Sereda growled in determination and she drew her card "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 new cards" Sereda drew two new cards and smiled at them, they were just the cards she needed "I play a spell card known as Paragon Kal'Hirol the Dwarven Smith" she smiled "Now by sacrificing my Expert and sending the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard, I can summon my Dwarven Steel Golem in attack mode." A large Golem made from steel and heavily armoured appeared on the field (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

Everyone looked in awe at Sereda's new monster but Nightingale laughed when she saw the attack points "What a disappointment!" she sneered "That Golem doesn't have enough attack points to destroy my Magician"

"Not yet he doesn't" Sereda smirked "I still have one more card to play, I play the equip spell Dwarven Golem Crystals which gives my Steel Golem an extra 1000 attack points" large white crystals appeared on the Golem's arms and the Golem roared as he gained more power (DSG Attack 3000-4000)

"4000 attack point!" Nightingale gasped "No you can't! I can't lose thus duel!"

"Sorry Shadow Rider but this duel is over!" Sereda hissed "Now Steel Golem, attack Silent Magician" she ordered and then Steel Golem threw a massive fist which hit Silent Magician and slammed the monster into the ground and created and explosion which caused small rocks to shower Nightingale and the shadow Rider screamed as she was thrown onto her back.

 **Sereda: 350 (Winner)  
Nightingale: 0000**

"All right!" Solona cheered "She did it, Sereda beat another Shadow Rider!"

Sereda smiled and then she fell to her knees as Aedan caught her "Are you all right?" Aedan asked her

"I'm a little tired out but I'll be okay" Sereda smiled

Then Alexis went over to the fallen Shadow Rider who had gone limb. Alexis wanted to see who this Shadow Rider really was, since she hadn't vanished like some it could mean that she was one of the missing students from the Abandoned Dorm. Alexis saw that the Raven pendent had fallen and she picked it up and she realised that this was the Shadow Charm that this Shadow Rider held. Alexis lowered the hood and saw an older teenage girl with auburn red hair that went down to her shoulders.

"Who is that Alexis?" Daylen asked her

"It's the last of the missing students from that data" Alexis said to her "It Leliana, the last of the missing students, we need to get her to the infirmary"

Solona then took the fallen Shadow Charm from Alexis and looked at it "Well we have defeated another Shadow Rider but that was a hard duel, and I have a feeling that we are just getting started, I think the Shadow Riders are going to get harder now."

Daylen and the other Key Keepers looked at her and they all had a feeling that she was right.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Sorry about the wait but this was a hard duel to write since I have not had Sereda duel much. But now the next group of chapters will be on the Shadow Riders.**

 **Next time: The police arrive to help guard the remaining keys though they don't seemed to be who they say they are.**


	37. The Dark Scorpions

**The Dark Scorpions:**

Deep in the forests of Duel Academy was a cave and this cave was filled with darkness and it was late at night. Inside the cave several people were planning their move, they had been planning what they planned to do for a while.

"We've been waiting for this day a long time" a young man who had a small wooden hammer between his legs commented "Now it's here"

"I know it's hard to believe that the boss is coming" a much bigger man with large metal war hammer added

"Of course he's coming" a woman holding a whip claimed "After all things are finally in place"

"They will when we put our plan into action" a sly looking man holding a dagger sneered

The four of them then hit their weapons together and chanted "There's no stopping the Dark Scorpions now"

...

Meanwhile out of the sea, a small red boat was travelling along the Ocean. The boat was small and only held two people on. The Captain and a passenger who had been invited to the island. This man wore a detective like jacket and hat and looked like a police detective who solves mysteries. He also had light purple hair and only eye was covered with a golden eye patch.

"Land ho detective" The captain spoke "That's Academy Island right there"

The Detective sneered when he saw Duel Academy Island approach in the distance "It's time to get to work" he said to himself.

...

Solona stood near the Balcony which overlooked the entrance to Duel Academy main building. Her friends Alexis and Sereda were with her though Alexis was staring at her brother Atticus Rhodes who stood nearby. Atticus had been allowed to leave the Infirmary; he had recovered Physically but not mentally. All he did was stare into space and Atticus had not said much since being Released. Alexis remembered her brother being a joker and flirter and while she had found him annoying when she was young, she missed her brother. Zevran and Alistair had also been released and while they were still affected and did not remember what happened, they were not in as bad of a shape as Atticus was.

"Hey Alexis" a voice called and the three Obelisk girls turned to see Jaden along with Daylen, Chazz and Aedan walking towards her with Professors Dorian and Banner and someone in a detective suit that no one knew.

"Hey Jaden, hey brother" Solona greeted

"How's Atticus doing?" Jaden asked

Alexis sighed as she looked at her brother "Well he's moving around again and his body's feeling a lot better, but his mind is not the same. He can't quite remember what happened which caused him to become a Shadow Rider. And all he does is stare into space these days."

"Alistair and Zevran still can't remember what happened to them either" Solona added

"And that new girl Leliana still hasn't woken up though she has only been in the Infirmary for a few says." Sereda added

"Don't worry Alexis" Daylen reassured her "I'm sure your brother will come back to his original self"

Alexis smiled at Daylen "Well thanks for that Daylen" she said "So why are you all here."

"The Law Alexis" Dorian claimed "I'll let Banner and the Detective explain. Though we just need to wait for Neria and Aedan to arrive so we can tell them"

"Tell us what" the voice of Aedan called and then Aedan and Neria arrived

"Well now that you're all here it's time to say that Duel Academy has decided to call for some extra help to protect the Spirit Gate Keys." Banner explained "Since 4 of the 12 Spirit Gates have been opened and the fate of the World lies on us protecting the remaining 8 keys from the Shadow Riders, we decided that it would be a good idea to call the Police to help protect the Keys."

"Greetings students" the other man greeted, he wore a detective coat and hat though he wore a strange golden eye patch over one eye "I'm detective Zaloog, Police detective called in to help protect the Spirit Gates keys"

"Hey speaking of the Spirit Gate keys, where is yours Alexis?" Jaden asked

"Right here, round my neck where I always keep it" Alexis replied

"So is mine" Solona added as she showed her key

"And mine" Sereda claimed

"Same here" Chazz added revealing his key

"Yeah same with me" Jaden said as he picked up his key

"We all have our keys around our necks" Daylen added as he Neria and Aedan revealed their keys.

Detective Zaloog sighed "Oh my, this is exactly what I was afraid of. You may think that is the safest place to have your keys but it's not. For you see, all the Shadow Riders have to do is find you and they've found your keys." He claimed

"So the Detective suggest that you all hide your keys" Banner said

"Wherever is the best place I guess" Jaden smiled though Chazz looked a bit suspicious at the Detective.

...

At the Slifer Red Dorm, Chazz removed a board from under the sink in his room and he hid his key behind the pipes "I'll hide my key under my sink, no one will think to look there"

Zaloog smiled "Good, just be sure to keep it a secret." But then they all heard a loud noise from outside "Who's there?" Everyone looked to see Chazz's door was opened and a tall muscular man dressed in painter's clothing and had a large scar on his face was painting the rail on the balcony.

"Oh that's just Gorg, he's the Janitor around here" Jaden smiled

...

Jaden was the next one to hide his key. Everyone was in his Dorm room and he opened one of his draws and placed his key among the other bits of junk in his draw "There, I'll hide this in the junk draw" Jaden said

"Good no one will ever it hidden amongst all that junk" Zaloog smiled

Chazz closed the draw but then they all heard a loud rattling coming from Jaden's door. So Jaden went over and quickly opened the door "Who's there?" he demanded but then there was a gasp and Jaden saw a small Slifer Red student with spiky blond hair and wearing a red headband jump back in fright "Oh it's you again."

"Well, who is it?" Zaloog asked

Then Jaden saw his roommates Syrus and Chumley walk over and they saw the boy and they knew who he was "Hey C.K. are you lost again?" Syrus asked

"You're room is next door remember" Jaden said to him

"Oh yeah" C.K. said in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head and then he went over to his right room and then Jaden looked at the others "That's just Chick though we all call him C.K."

Chumley added "He's a new transfer student. He's kind of on the slow side, I like duelling him"

...

Alexis was the next to hide her key "Well this is where I keep all my other valuables" she said as she placed her key in her Jewellery box.

"Mind of Solona and me place our keys with yours Alexis?" Sereda asked as she and Solona took their keys from their necks.

"Go ahead" Alexis replied and the two other Obelisk Blue Girls placed their keys in the Jewellery box.

"Good job" Zaloog smiled

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you all" a woman with long brown hair and wearing clothing of a Doctor said as she entered the room.

"What, who is this?" Zaloog demanded

"It's cool" Alexis said

"That's Meanae, she's one of the School Nurses" Solona finished

...

Then near the end of the day, all of the Key Keepers were in Aedan's room which had a small safe hidden in a wardrobe near his door "I think I'll place my key in my safe" Aedan said as he placed his key into the safe.

"Well it should be safe in there" Jaden said

"What makes you think that Jaden?" Chazz snorted "The fact that it is called a safe"

"Well as long as no one figures out the combination" Daylen added "Mind if I place my key in your safe?"

"And me as well?" Neria asked "I don't know where to hide mine and I didn't want to have too many things in Alexis' jewellery box"

"Go right ahead" Aedan said and then Daylen and Neria placed their keys into the safe and Chazz closed the door.

Then Zaloog notice a man with spiky brown hair, wearing glasses and wearing a security guard uniform walk by Aedan's open door "Wait who's that over there"

Daylen answered the question "Oh that's just Cliff." He said

"He's one of the security guards here" Aedan finished "If anything he will make the keys here even safer"

Then Professor Banner gave a loud yawn, it was getting dark and everyone was tired "Well children I guess we can all sleep soundly now"

Zaloog smiled "Yes quite soundly, now children get to bed, you all must be exhausted"

...

That night, everyone was fast asleep but they were sleeping heavily that none of them noticed that things were going on while they were asleep. In Jaden's room, as usual, Jaden along with Syrus and Chumley were snoozing on their beds as none of them noticed someone from the room next door was drilling through the wall with a small hand drill.

In Alexis' room, Alexis was fast asleep in her nightgown as she slept in her bed, but then the ventilation vent in her roof opened up and a thorny vine unleashed and wrapped around Alexis' Jewellery Box and then the Jewellery box was snatched along with Alexis' Sereda's and Solona's Spirit Gates Keys.

In the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Aedan was fast sleep in his bed but he did not notice someone open his door and creep up to the safe and use a dimly lit torch to see the number dial on the safe, though the light did dim when Aedan stirred in his sleep. But then the safe door opened and the Thief took Aedan's, Daylen's and Neria's keys with him."

Later, all of the Thieves had gathered underground Duel Academy where the 12 Spirit Gates were. The slots where the keys of Crowler, Zane, Theorn and Bastion were had been lit up and were glowing up even though the remaining 8 keys were now in the slots of the gates, they had not lit up and the gates were still sealed

"It is done; the Spirit Keys are all ours now"

"But why aren't the Gates opening, we have the keys but the Gates are still sealed"

"Which means we can't get to the Sacred Beast cards"

"There must be something else we have to do"

"Yeah, and I bet those children know what else we have to do."

...

In Chazz's room, Chazz was fast asleep and he had earplugs in his ears so that he didn't have to listen to Ojama Yellow and the other spirits partying while he was asleep. Then he felt someone start shaking him and he slowly opened his eyes and he saw Jaden and Syrus above him and they were trying to say something though Chazz couldn't hear because he was wearing earplugs. Chazz then sat up in his bed "Uh Guys" he said as he took the earplugs out of his ears "See these little things in my ears, they're ear plugs now what is it?"

"Your key, it's vanished!" Jaden shouted "Look!" and he pointed to the sink where Chazz had hidden his key. The sink had been smashed and his door was kicked in.

Chazz gasped and what he saw "What the!" he gasped "NO!" he ran over to his sink and removed the broken wood and saw that his key was missing "It's gone"

"Winged Kuriboh woke me up and he said something about my Spirit Key." Jaden explained "I went over to my junk draw and I saw that it was missing. So I came here to find you and I saw your door had been kicked in. Those things in your ears, they make it so that you can't hear doors being kicked in, I wondered why you didn't hear your door being kicked in."

"There's only one group who could be responsible for this" Chazz growled "The Shadow Riders"

...

Later, all of the Key Keepers along with Professor Dorian were inside the Slifer Canteen and they all said that their keys were missing as well "So all your keys are gone too" Chazz asked

"I'm afraid so" Aedan said "Someone opened my safe and took all the keys"

"And it's not just the Spirit keys, my whole Jewellery box was stolen as well" Alexis said sadly

"We'll find it Alexis" Sereda said to her friend

Chazz meanwhile glared at Jaden "See Jaden, they had their keys stolen and they didn't even have earplugs"

"We'll figure this out" a voice called and everyone looked to see Detective Zaloog, Meanae, Cliff, Chick and Gorg standing in the door

"Detective Zaloog, what's going on?" Dorian asked

"I rounded up some suspects to help get to the bottom of this serious crime" Zaloog replied

"So you're going to question them?" Neria asked

"In due time but first I want to ask you some questions" Zaloog claimed

Jaden stood up and smiled "Well after all he's the detective right"

"Wrong" Chazz groaned and everyone looked at him "Something's up, this doesn't feel right."

Sereda looked at Chazz "Come on Chazz he's a Police detective, let him do his job"

"Sorry but this is a job for the Chazz" Chazz hissed and everyone looked at him "Now everyone who knew where the Spirit Gates Keys were is in this room which means that the Thief must be here too"

"Well I guess that is true" Neria spoke up "But how will we find the thief, we need evidence to find the thief."

Alexis then remembered something "You know I did see a false nail on my bedroom floor" everyone looked at her while Meanae looked scared and looked at her hand to see that one of her false nails was missing.

"A false nail?" Chazz questioned "That sounds like a good piece of evidence. So where is the press on nail now?"

Alexis looked embarrassed "I threw it in the bin; I didn't think much of it before. Sorry, guess I goofed up."

Chazz sighed "Well there goes that piece of evidence, does anyone have any more evidence."

Aedan then spoke up "I have some, there was a set of muddy footprint leading from my safe."

Cliff looked worried when saw his boots had mud all over them and Chazz looked pleased "Footprints, that's perfect Aedan, what size shoe was it? What was the style of the shoe trend?"

Aedan sighed "I didn't look at it, the cleaner already vacuumed it up" he said and Chazz groaned again.

Then it was Jaden's turn "You know there was a hole in the wall of our room." He said and Syrus agreed.

Before Chazz asked them about the hole he realised that they must have lost this evidence as well "And let me guess, you've already filled it in."

Jaden looked at him "Err, kind of" he admitted

Chazz sighed "You guys are really something"

"Hey thanks, we do our best" Jaden said cheerfully

"You sure do" Chazz groaned and then he noticed Chock was hiding something behind his back.

"Well without any evidence I guess we won't know who did it" Dorian sighed

Chazz then smirked "Oh I already know who stole the keys." He sneered "He did it, and so did he, and him and her" he pointed at Gorg, Chick, Cliff and Meanae who gasped at the accusation

"Wait Chazz, you can't just go accusing people of stealing" Solona claimed

"My sister is right" Daylen added "We have no proof"

Chazz went over to Chick and he took the drill from him "I think this drill that Chick is hiding is proof that he broke into Jaden's room. And Meanae stole Alexis' Jewellery box and the keys inside since she is missing a false nail which Alexis found. And Cliff is the only other person who knows the safe combinations and he has muddy boots. And why don't we hear from these guys" he held up his three Ojama monsters "I hid one of these near where all of the keys were taken and I had all these Spirits watching over my key." He showed the weak cards that he had gathered in his duel against his brothers.

The Ojama spirits appeared though only Chazz, Jaden and Solona could see them.

" **Caught you red handed"** Ojama Black growled

" **We sure did"** Green smiled

" **You're so busted"** Yellow grinned

The four people accused looked around but couldn't see what Chazz was talking about "I don't get it, I can't see them, where are these so called witnesses"

"You may not be able to see but I can" Chazz said "And I know that they are behind this crime."

Solona then realised that there was something very similar about this detective "And I get figure it out but there is also something very similar about this detective" she said "Why do you look very similar to a certain Duel Monsters card."

Zaloog smiled "So you figured it out then. Well you are right; we're all in this crime because we are the notorious criminal group known as..." he and the others threw off their clothes to reveal that they wore black shirts underneath "...The Dark Scorpions"

"Sorry never heard of you" most of the Key Keepers admitted

"I have" Daylen claimed "They're Duel Monster Spirits known as the Dark Scorpions, they a small archetype of monsters"

"We've been deep undercover at your school waiting for the right moment to steal those keys" Zaloog smiled "And now we have them"

Solona looked at them and sighed, "You have no idea how those keys work do you?" she questioned "Even if you have the keys they won't work, it takes more than just having the keys to open the Spirit Gates, you have to win them in a Duel"

"Of course, that's it" Zaloog sneered "That's why we couldn't open the Gates; we have to beat these Keepers to get them. Well if you want a Duel then bring it on."

Chazz stepped forward "I'll take you on"

"Why you?" Jaden questioned "I can take him on"

"And I could as well" Alexis added "After all they took my Jewellery box and I want it back"

"Well I'm the one who exposed them so it should be me" Chazz sneered "So let's go."

...

Soon Zaloog and Chazz were outside the Red dorm with Dorian and the other Key Keepers watching on Chazz's side and the other Dark Scorpions watching on Zaloog's side. Both Chazz and Zaloog smirked as they got their Duel disks ready "As soon as I have defeated you, the Spirit Keys will be ours"

"Not if I beat you first" Chazz sneered

"Chazz better win this duel" Daylen commented "Because if he loses then we lose all of the Spirit Gates keys and then the Sacred Beasts will be unleashed"

"I'm sure Chazz will find a way to beat this Shadow Rider" Aedan commented

"I agree" Jaden smiled "Chazz is a good duellist and I'm sure he can do it"

Zaloog and Chazz activated their Duel disks and drew their opening 5 cards.

" **Duel!"**

 **Chazz: 8000  
Zaloog: 8000**

"I'll win this duel as easily as I took those keys" Zaloog sneered as he drew his sixth card "I summon Golem Sentry in defence mode" A large stone arch with a wooden door and having two large stone fists, one that was holding a staff mad of stone appeared on the field with its arms crossed (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1800) "Then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn"

"That's it?" Chazz questioned "Well it's going to take more than that to defeat the Chazz. I summon V Tiger Jet in attack mode" a green and yellow jet fighter with a tiger head appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1800) "And then I will play the spell card Frontline base, now once per turn I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower machine Union monster from my hand, so I choose W Wing Catapult" a blue flat flying platform appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1500)

"Big deal, those machines can't beat my Golem" Zaloog sneered

"Maybe not by themselves" Chazz smiled "But they can together because now I remove V and W from play to summon VW Tiger Catapult in attack mode" the two machines joined together with V on top of W to create one monster (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 2100) "And now it will get better for me because now I activate VW's special ability, now by discarding one card from my hand, I can switch you monster's position." Chazz discarded a card and then Golem Sentry stood up "And there's more, the card I discarded was a monster known as Ojamagic, and when this card is sent to the graveyard, I can add Ojama Yellow, Black and Green to my hand." Chazz's three Ojama brothers appeared on the field "And now I will attack, VW, attack that Golem Sentry" VW launched a missile from the Tiger head which struck the Golem and destroyed him.

 **Chazz: 8000  
Zaloog: 6800**

"And I will end my turn by placing one card facedown" Chazz finished

Zaloog growled "You got lucky there. It won't matter and you'll see why" he said as he drew his card "First I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards" he looked at the cards he drew "Yes, just what I wanted, now I summon the one and only Don Zaloog in attack mode" The key keepers gasped at that "And I say the one and only I really mean it because children, I am him." Zaloog then walked onto the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence: 1500)

"Wait he's a card!" Neria gasped

"Not just me" Zaloog smirked "I now play a spell card, mustering of the Dark Scorpions I can summon all Dark Scorpion monsters in my hand." He place each Dark Scorpion monster into his duel disk "Now Dark Scorpions, roll call"

First, a large muscular Dark Scorpion with a scarred body appeared, this was Gorg the Strong who had been the Janitor and he held a large metal hammer (Level 5 Attack 1800 Defence 1500) "Rolls? Who's got the rolls, where are the rolls?" he spoke up

The female Dark Scorpion who had a whip covered in thorns appeared next to him, she had been one of the school nurses (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1800) "He means rolls as in your name Gorg" she said "I'm Meanae the Thorn"

Then Cliff the Security guard appeared next to her with a wicked grin on his face and he held a dagger (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 1000) "The name is Cliff the trap remover" he sneered as he held up his dagger "Guess how I remove them?"

Then CK appeared with a wooden hammer on his back as he jumped in the air (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "The name is chick the Yellow, I'm 6 foot when I jump up"

Then all of the Dark Scorpions spoke together "And together we are the Dark Scorpions" the key keepers just gave them blank looks "Losers" Chazz commented

Zaloog smirked "And now I will play a trap, Dark Scorpion Combination, now all of the Dark Scorpions are on the field, this trap card allows us to attack you directly and for each attack you take 400 points of damage. Now let him have it, my attack first, Double Blast Attack" Zaloog fired his two pistols.

"Take this, Thorn Whip!" Meanae sneered as she gave Chazz a whipping with her whip.

"Scorpion slice!" Cliff sneered as he slashed his dagger

"Mallet mash!" Chick smiled as he hit Chazz with his mallet

"Hammer, Hammer!" Gorg smiled

Then all of the hits zapped Chazz causing him to groan.

 **Chazz: 6000  
Zaloog: 6800**

"This isn't how you want to start a duel" Jaden commented

"Way to be helpful Jaden" Solona snorted

Zaloog meanwhile laughed "And there's more, now all our special abilities active." He said

"Say what!" Chazz gasped

"That's right so first a monster on your field must return to the top of your deck, but in this case your extra deck" Gorg sneered as his VW Tiger catapult vanished

"And then a card on your field returns to your hand" Chick added as Frontline base returned to Chazz's hand.

"There's more" Cliff added "The top two cards of your deck are sent to the graveyard" and then Chazz discarded the top two cards of his deck

"And then a card in your hand is sent to the graveyard" Zaloog added and Chazz held up his hand and the monster X-Head Cannon was sent to the graveyard

"And finally a card from our graveyard returns to the field" Meanae added

"So I think I'll return Dark Scorpion Combination to my hand" Zaloog added "The card that started it all and the one that will end you."

Great, now Chazz will be locked in a loop with that trap since that Shadow Rider can activate it each turn" Aedan groaned

"Now I will throw two cards facedown and end my turn" Zaloog finished

"Hey Chazz" Jaden called "Stay tough, you can beat these guys"

"Of course I can" Chazz replied "And my three Ojama brothers will help"

"Those little dweebs can't save you" Zaloog sneered

"Well it's my turn now" Chazz said as he drew his card "And I play my own Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck" Chazz drew two cards and added them to his hand and he smiled at one of them "And what so you know, it's the spell card known as Ojama Ride. Now by discarding my three Ojama brothers in my hand, and then I can summon three level 4 or lower Machine Union monsters from my deck. And I think I will go with A Assault Core, B Buster Drake and C Crush Wyvern in attack mode" A portal sucked the three Ojama Spirits into the graveyard who screamed and then three large machines appeared on the field, First a large tank with a scorpion like tail like a laser cannon (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 200) Then a mechanical Green dragon with large cannons joined him (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1800) and they were joined by a mechanical blue flying dinosaur with missile launchers (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 2000)

Aedan smiled "Now Chazz has three good machine monsters on his field" he smiled

"Now that's how you do it" Jaden smiled

"And while I may not be able to destroy all your monsters but three on them will be going bye, bye" Chazz grinned

"Not yet they won't" Zaloog smiled "I play my facedown card, Retreat of the Dark Scorpions. Now all Dark Scorpion monsters on my field retreat back to my hand" Al Five of the Dark Scorpion monsters then ran off the field.

Chazz looked at them, now their field was empty and Chazz knew that the facedown card was Dark Scorpion Combination which was no threat when Chazz attacked "Well since you just cleared your field, I guess I'll attack you directly then, First A Assault Core will take the first hit, attack with Lightning Blast" A Assault Core fired a blast of lightning from his large cannon which struck Zaloog and threw him back.

 **Chazz: 6000  
Zaloog: 4900**

"Now it's Buster Drake's turn" Chazz added and B Buster Drake fired two shots from his cannon and hit Zaloog causing him to groan

 **Chazz: 6000  
Zaloog: 3400**

"And now it's Crush Wyvern's turn" Chazz smirked and then the Wyvern fired missiles from his missile launchers which created an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Zaloog was on the ground.

 **Chazz: 6000  
Zaloog: 2200**

"Now dare he strike the Master!" Cliff yelled in anger

"He will pay for this!" Meanae snarled

"He sure will!" Gorg hissed

Meanwhile the other Key Keepers were praising Chazz "Way to go Chazz, he knocked out most of the Shadow Riders Attack points in one turn" Jaden cheered

"One more move like that and Chazz will win" Sereda smiled

"Keep it up Chazz" Aedan added

Chazz smiled at the Key Keepers cheering him, he really had improved his attitude, at the start of the year, they hated him because of his attitude but now he could see them as his friends "I place one card facedown and end my turn"

Zaloog narrowed his eye at Chazz "You got lucky there but it won't last. I summon myself, Don Zaloog again" Don Zaloog walked back onto the field "And now I will be Mustering of the Dark Scorpions to summon the rest of the team. Welcome back team"

Chazz smirked, this was just what he was waiting for "Sorry but not all of them will be coming back, I play the trap card Ojama Trio, this trap card creates Ojama tokens."

Just as the other Dark Scorpions joined the field, they saw Ojama Yellow, Black and Green on the field "Wait, why are they on our field?" Chick wondered

"Ojama Trio creates Ojama Tokens and they take up three on your monster spaces." Chazz smirked "Also when those tokens are destroyed, you lose 300 life points for each of them"

" **Sorry guys"** Black apologized as he did some sit ups

" **Thanks for having us"** Green smiled

" **I just love Hot Chocolate"** Yellow added as he drank from a large cup

"So we can't come out?" Chick groaned

"No fair" Cliff moaned

"But I can" Meanae said as she ran onto the field "Don, you know what to do"

"Meanae, I will never forget you for this" Don said sadly "I play the spell card Dark Scorpion Tragedy of love, when Don Zaloog and Meanae the Thorn are on the field, I can sent Meanae to the graveyard to destroy all your monsters" Mean nodded and she jumped into the air and threw her whip at Chazz's field and there was an explosion as Chazz's three machines were destroyed

"Avenge me boss, avenge me" Meanae groaned as she faded

Chazz looked to see his monsters were gone, but he smiled "You may have destroyed my monsters but now I can activate my Core and Drake's abilities which allow me to add a Union monster from my graveyard to my hand and a Union monster from my deck so I will get back my X Head Cannon and add Z Metal Tank to my hand."

"Well I now play the spell card Dark Scorpion Reunion" Zaloog added "Now I since I have a Dark Scorpion monster in my graveyard, I can special summon another one from my hand and I think I will pick Gorg the Strong" Gorg growled and then he joined Zaloog on the field "And now we will both attack you directly, Double Blast Attack"

"Hammer, Hammer!" Gorg shouted and then Zaloog fired his pistols and Gorg hit Chazz with his hammer which knocked him back.

 **Chazz: 2800  
Zaloog: 2200**

"And now our special abilities activate" Zaloog added "So now one card in your hand is destroyed" X Head cannon was sent back to the graveyard.

"And I play my other ability so now the top card of your deck is destroyed" Gorg added and Chazz discarded his top card

"Now make your next move" Zaloog sneered "Because it will be your last"

Chazz narrowed his eyes "My draw" Chazz drew his card "And I play the spell card Hand Destruction so now we both discard two cards and draw two new ones" Both Chazz and Zaloog discarded two cards and drew two new ones "And now I play my facedown card, Ojamandala, now by paying 1000 Life Points, my three Ojama brothers returned to the field." The three Ojama returned to the field and were happy.

" **We're back"** Yellow cheered

" **And we're going to kick your butts"** Black smiled

" **We sure are"** Green grinned

 **Chazz: 1800  
Zaloog: 2200**

"Well you won't be by yourselves" Chazz hissed "I play the spell card Polymerization to fuse my three Ojamas together" The three Ojamas jumped into the air and the hit their heads and they melted together to form a massive Ojama with a cape and crown and he had a big smile and eyes like Ojama Yellows. Zaloog and Gorg stared in shocked while the tokens cheered and they bowed

" **Ojama King!"** the fusion monster grinned (Level 6 Attack 0 Defence 3000)

"And next I play the spell card Ojamuscle" Chazz added and then the arms on Ojama King grew and became large muscular arms that looked very strong.

" **Ojama Tokens, come to daddy"** Ojama King grinned and he sent his mouth out like a frog and took the three Ojama Tokens into his mouth and then ate them as they exploded

"Ojamuscle destroys all other Ojama monsters out and for each one my King gains 1000 attack points until the end of this turn." Chazz said and then the King glowed as he gained more power (OK Attack 0-3000) "Also since those were Ojama tokens that were destroyed, you lose 300 life points for each of them" Three small explosions hit Zaloog causing him to groan.

 **Chazz: 1800  
Zaloog: 1300**

"And now Ojama King, end this duel and attack with flying belly flop drop" Chazz ordered and Ojama King jumped into the air and was on his belly **"Incoming!"** Ojama King shouted before he fell down to the ground and on top of Don Zaloog which knocked him to the ground, ending the duel.

 **Chazz: 1800 (Winner)  
Zaloog: 0000**

"You go bye, bye" Chazz grinned

"No this can't be happening, how can I lose?" Zaloog groaned as he began to fade "We can't lose" then his golden eye glowed and Don Zaloog vanished

The other four Dark Scorpions then ran towards their fallen leader shouting protests but then they to glow and then they too vanished, and their card forms dropped to the ground along with the stolen Spirit Gate Keys and Alexis' Jewellery box.

Chazz walked over to where Don Zaloog had vanished and he picked up his Shadow Charm, which was his golden eye along with his Spirit key and the Don Zaloog card. "Well guys, I guess that's one less Shadow Rider we have to worry about"

Aedan and Daylen picked up the other Spirit Keys and cards "Well I say good riddance" Aedan snorted "They did break into my safe."

"That's what happens when you try to steal" Daylen added "Now they have paid for it"

"So where have they gone?" Neria asked

"It seems that the Dark Scorpions are now back in their card form" Solona answered "They will no longer bother us"

"Well at least the Spirit Keys are back in safe hands," Sereda added as she picked up the remaining Spirit Gate Keys.

Jaden meanwhile picked up Alexis' Jewellery box and she handed it back to her "Here you go Alexis, this belongs to you"

Alexis smiled at him "Thanks Jaden, this box means a lot to me, it has Jewellery that my parents gave to me"

Jaden then looked at Chazz "But have you noticed that Chazz seems a bit concerned, do you know why?" Everyone shook his head while Chazz just stared at the Don Zaloog card.

...

Later all of the Key Keepers had gone back to their rooms and Chazz was now back in bed in a different room so that workers could fix the damaged door. He placed his earplugs into his ears and then he got into bed, when he turned he could see why he placed his earplugs in because the Ojama Brothers along with the other Spirits and the Dark Scorpions were having a party, that was why Chazz looked concerned earlier

" **You sure know how to throw a good party Ojama Yellow."** The Spirit of Don Zaloog cheered

" **And we're going all night long"** Ojama Yellow cheered while Chazz covered himself with his covers so he could get some sleep

" **Hey where is Ojama King?"** Meanae the Thorn's spirit asked

" **Oh he comes late, he likes to make a big entrance"** Yellow replied

" **Dynamite"** Zaloog smiled

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter finished and another Shadow Rider defeated, I have decided that Chazz will mainly be using his A-Z deck along with his Ojamas and will not be using his Armed Dragons. The next chapter will take a while since I will be using a new deck, which I do not know very well.**

 **Next time: A new Shadow Rider with a beast deck challenges a Key Keeper but there is something different about this Shadow Rider.**

 **Created card:**

Dark Scorpion Reunion: Spell card:

When you have one Dark Scorpion in the graveyard, special summon another from your hand in attack mode."


	38. Beasts of the Arena:

**Beasts of the Arena:**

It was a dark night on Duel Academy Island, the moon was high in the night sky and was glowing bright and the stars were sparkling. Normally this would be a great night to watch the stars but with the Shadow Riders around, no one felt like watching the stars. On the Eastern part of the island at the large Coliseum which had been built by Duel Academy students for the Shadow Rider Tania, two figures in dark robes were walking around the arena. While no one used this Coliseum it was a useful place for hiding.

One of the figures removed his hood to show a deformed face which looked out pf place and he wore a large mask which covered up the left side of his face. The Mask had the symbol of the Shadow Riders on. The man sneered and he looked at the other one "Now my Slave, our mission is to draw the Key Keepers to this arena where we will duel them for their Spirit Keys" he hissed "I have modified your deck so that you can will be able to beat these Key Keepers, but we must have those Keys so I can unleash the Sacred Beast cards and gain more power. Are you to the task Avexis?"

The other hooded figure who was actually a young girl of around 12 years old with long blond hair which went down her back looked at the man with eyes which glowed red "Yes master Frenic" the girl known as Avexis stated in a toneless voice which seemed to show that she wasn't acting of her own free will "My Beasts will tear those Key Keepers apart and this Arena is perfect for my Gladiators"

"Good" the man known as Frenic stated "Do not fail me Avexis or else you will be punished for this"

"Understood master" Avexis said and then Frenic left Avexis alone while the little girl began to think of a plan to complete the orders given to her by her master.

...

That morning, it was a normal day at Duel Academy with the normal classes and the Key Keepers keeping an eye out for any more Shadow Riders. Seven of the Shadow Riders have been defeated which left just five left and they still had eight keys to protect so all of the Key Keepers were all on their guard to keep an eye out for anything strange.

But in class that day with Professor Dorian, it was noted that some students were missing from the class. And it was mixture from all three Dorms, not just one of the dorms but among the Missing were Bastion, Theorn and Kallian. Professor Dorian found that strange since Bastion never missed any of his classes and the fact that so many students were missing was worry to Sheppard so he called the Key Keepers to his office when class had ended that day.

Sheppard was in his office as he spoke to the Key Keepers "I'm afraid I may have some news, I am worried that another Shadow Rider has appeared on this island" he said to the Key Keepers.

"What makes you think that Chancellor?" Jaden asked

Sheppard sighed "It's just that with all these students vanishing, it just doesn't seem right"

"This has happened before" Solona remained "This happened when that Shadow Rider Tania used the students to build that Coliseum"

"But maybe those students are just sick or something" Chazz suggested

"But not this many at once" Aedan claimed "If it was just a few students that maybe but not for the number of students that have vanished"

"And Theorn and Bastion would come to class even if they are ill" Daylen replied

Alexis and Sereda looked at the other key keepers "So if another Shadow Rider has taken these missing students then we need to find them" Sereda stated

"Agreed" Alexis added "Though do we have any idea where we will find them?"

Neria then had a suggestion "It's not just Theorn and Bastion who are missing" she stated "Kallian has also gone missing, she got up early this morning and decided that she was going to the Beach for a while, I have a feeling that she was taken while there so maybe we should start at the Eastern part of the Island"

"So I guess we will be going to search for the missing students" Daylen smiled and Jaden cheered

"Let's get up to a search and Rescue party" he cheered while everyone just looked at him.

...

Later that day, all of the Key Keepers along with Professor Dorian were looking all over the beach for any signs of the Missing students. But so far they had found nothing.

"We've found nothing here" Chazz groaned "There is nothing here to say that the missing students are here"

"Maybe they're at another part of the island" Sereda suggested

"But this island is big, it could take a whole week to find anything" Aedan groaned

But then Daylen arrived and he had a concerned look on his face "I think that our missing students are around this part of the Island somewhere and they may be in trouble!" he gasped

"What makes you say that brother?" Solona asked

Daylen gave a few deep breaths before he reached into his pocket and pulled out several cards "I just found these over in the Forest on one of the trails" Solona looked at the cards and gasped at what cards they were.

The cards were Dalish Varterral, the Grand Jupiter and Water Dragon "These cards belong to Theorn, Kallian and Bastion" Solona gasped

"And there were more cards along the trail which belong to other missing students" Daylen added

"Maybe if we followed the trail of cards then we'll find our missing students" Dorian suggested

Everyone agreed to the plan and they went to where Daylen had found the cards and they soon followed the other missing cards which Alexis collected so she could return them, but then she gasped when she saw two certain cards near each other and when she showed them to Jaden, he took looked worried since the cards were Steamroid and Des Koala, Syrus and Chumley's cards.

"If that Shadow Rider has taken my friends then he will pay!" Jaden growled

"Jaden calm down" Solona stated

"Yeah, you can't just charge in recklessly, that's a good way to end up losing" Aedan added

Eventually they soon came to the end of the card trail and they ended up in a place where they didn't expect "Does this place look familiar to you?" Neria asked

Everyone looked at where the trail had led them, they had found themselves at the Duelling Coliseum that had been built by Duel Academy students when they faced the Shadow Rider Tania "Our friends must be in there" Jaden stated

"I hope so" Solona added "But we go in together and carefully, we don't want to wander into another trap"

"Agreed" Chazz, Aedan and Daylen said at the same time and so all of the Key Keepers went into the large Coliseum where they found that it was just the same as before when they had faced against Tania. But then they noticed a large cage over near the edge of the arena on the other side. Jaden gasped when he saw Syrus, Chumley, Theorn, Bastion and Kallian as well as many other students locked in the cage and they weren't moving.

"Syrus! Chumley!" Jaden gasped

"Theorn! Bastion! Kallian!" Neria shouted at the same time and then the two of them ran towards the Cage

"Jaden! Neria! Wait Come back!" Daylen shouted

"This could be a trap!" Alexis shouted but Jaden and Neria quickly ran towards the cage but when they arrived at the Cage they stopped when they heard an angry growl and they turned to see an angry looking bear dressed in armour and roaring as it stood on its hinds legs. It gave a loud roar before charging at them so Neria and Jaden quickly turned and ran back to the other Key Keepers while the bear growled at them but didn't charge.

Then a loud laugh was heard and everyone looked to see a girl dressed in a black robe standing on one of the walls "I see you have met my little Gladiator Bear" she sneered before she did a somersault and landed on the floor of the arena and stroked the bear's head "So these are the Key Keepers that guard the Spirit Gate Keys? Well I hope you're ready to lose your keys and your souls as well"

"Hey! I'm not afraid to Duel you but let our friends go!" Jaden yelled

The girl laughed "I'm afraid I can't do that, my master doesn't just want your keys, he wants souls as well and I always obey my Master's orders." She sneered "My name is Avexis and I work for my master Frenic, I'm one of the Shadow Riders but I take my orders from my master who is a higher Shadow Rider than me."

"All right, if you want a Duel then you've got it!" Jaden hissed

Avexis shook her head "You're too reckless for me to do." She said "And I pick who I want to duel and I think I'll duel you" she pointed at Neria who looked a bit worried "Well don't just stand there looking scared, come here and get ready to duel. Or are you scared? Well I don't care, you come here now or should I take one of your friend's souls"

"You can't!" Aedan shouted

"Hey, leave them out of this!" Solona yelled "I'll take you on" but Neria placed her hand of Solona's shoulder

"It's all right Solona?" she said "I'll take her on if that's what she wants"

"Good luck Neria" Daylen said

"You better win this because it's not just your key and Spirit Gate in danger but all of our friends as well" Chazz hissed at her

Neria just walked over to the Arena while the other Key Keepers went over to the sitting area and watched as Neria and Avexis got their Decks into their Duel Disks and then activated them.

" **Duel!"**

 **Neria: 8000  
Avexis: 8000**

"I'll take the first move" Neria stated as she drew her sixth card "And I'll start by summoning Shining Angel in attack mode" a male Angel with large Angel wings wearing a light blue robe and blond hair appeared on the field (Level 1400 Defence 800) "Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Avexis smiled "And I summon Gladiator Beast Andal in attack mode" a large black bear wearing armour and clawed glows appeared on the field standing on its hind legs (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1500)

"This Shadow Rider duels with Gladiator Beasts?" Alexis questioned

"I've heard of these cards" Daylen stated "They're not easy to use and they relay heavily on special summon. This could be hard but I know Neria can do it"

Avexis then sneered "Now Andal, attack that male Angel" she ordered and the Black bear swipe the Angel with his claws and sliced the monster apart which shattered and Neria groaned as she took damage.

 **Neria: 7500  
Avexis: 8000**

"I may have taken damage but now my Angel's effect activates" Neria stated "So now I can summon another Light Attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck. So I will go with another Shining Angel" A second Shining Angel appeared on the field.

"That monster has already failed you once" Avexis sneered "I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Neria stated as she drew her card "And I summon my old friend Jain Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode" the white haired armoured woman appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 1200) "And now Jain will attack that bear, but she gains 300 attack points when she battles an opponent's monster which makes it stronger than your Bear." Jain's sword glowed as she gained more power (JLP Attack 1800-2100) Then Jain's sword slashed through slashed the giant armoured Black Bear and the monster shattered.

 **Neria: 7500  
Avexis: 7800**

"And now that your monster is gone, you're wide open for an attack" Neria smirked "Now Shining Angel, attack her directly" Shining Angel threw his arms into the air and then threw a ball of light through the air and at the Shadow Rider. The Ball exploded and threw Avexis back.

 **Neria: 7500  
Avexis: 6400**

"All right" Solona cheered, "Neria's winning the duel with more life points and has two monsters"

"Just remember that this duel is not over yet" Daylen added "This Shadow Rider may have more tricks"

"I end my turn" Neria stated "Which means that I have to discard the top 2 cards of my deck thanks to Jain" Neria discarded the top 2 cards of her deck

Avexis stood up and glared at Neria "You may have taken out some of my life points!" she hissed "But you'll run out of luck soon, I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back my Andal" The Black bear returned to the field.

'Great' Neria though 'Jain's ability only works when she attacks so her ability won't save her'

"And then I will add some reinforcements to the field" Avexis stated "I summon Gladiator Beast Equeste in attack mode" A large armoured centaur with wings and holding a shield appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And now Andal, attack that Paladin" Andal threw a fist towards Jain but Neria smiled

"I'm sorry but that attack won't happen" she smiled "I play my facedown, Lightsworn Barrier, now since you have targeted a Lightsworn monster, I can discard the top two cards of my deck and then your attack is negated" Neria discarded the top two cards of her deck and then the Bear's attack went back to Avexis' field.

"And the best part is that trap is a Continuous trap" Alexis stated "So now Neria can defend her Lightsworns from attacks."

"Well you're Shining Angel is still vulnerable to attacks" Avexis stated "So Equeste, attack that Angel" Equeste charged on his horse legs before jumping high and then gliding towards Shining Angel and bashed him with his shield which blew him back and the 2nd Angel was destroyed.

 **Neria: 7300  
Avexis: 6400**

Neria looked at her field "Well my Angel's ability activates again" she stated "Which means that I can summon my third Angel in my deck to the field" the third Shining Angel appeared on Neria's field.

Avexis smiled "You may have brought out another one of those Angels, but you will not have an advantage with your trap. At the end of my battle phase, I can use Equeste's ability that most of my Beasts have, now since he attacked, I can shuffle him into my deck and special summon another one to the field and I have the perfect one in mind. I special summon Gladiator Beast Bestiar in attack mode" the Centaur vanished and was replaced with a large green winged bird that stood on two feet had thick arms equipped with cannons (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 800) "And when Bestair is special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator Beast, his ability activates which allows me to destroy one card on your field so now that barrier of yours is gone" Neria's trap shattered so she no longer had her barrier to protect her. "Now make your next move"

"Oh I will" Neria smirked as she drew her next card "First I will switch my Shining Angel to defence mode" The Shining Angel knelt down in defence "And since that Andal is a bigger threat, I'll attack that instead, so go Jain, attack that Andal again, and remember she gains 300 attack points when she attacks." (JLP Attack 1800-2100) Jain's sword slashed through Andal and the Black bear was destroyed once again.

 **Neria: 7300  
Avexis: 6200**

"And then I will end my turn with that" Neria finished "Which means discarding two cards because of Jain's effect" Neria discarded two cards and one of them was Gragonith Lightsworn dragon.

Avexis smiled as she drew her next card "My draw. And I will play the spell card Double summon which allows me to make two normal summons this turn. So I summon Gladiator Beasts Laquari and Retiari in attack mode." First a large armoured orange tiger that was on fire appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 400) and that monster was followed by a large crocodile with shin pads and wielding a trident appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 800) "And now I will play the equip spell Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius and equip it to Laquari which gives him an extra 300 attack points" The large flaming Tiger gripped hold of a sword made of light (GBL Attack 1800-2100) "And now Laquari, attack that Paladin" Larquari slashed the sword and Jain screamed before shattering and Neria took damage.

 **Neria: 7000  
Avexis: 6200**

"And now Bestair will attack that Shining Angel" Avexis added and then the large Eagle sent a gust of wind from his wings which blew Shining Angel back but since he was in defence mode, Neria took no damage since her Angel was in defence mode.

"My Shining Angel's ability activates" Neria stated "Now I can summon another Light attribute monster and I choose Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden" a young girl wearing a shear white robe with gold patterns and having red auburn hair in tails with golden bands and holding a snowy white owl appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 200) Neria would have summoned Aurkus Lightsworn Druid but that had already been sent to her graveyard by Jain's ability.

"Well I still have one more attack left" Avexis sneered "Now Retiati, attack that Maiden" The crocodile Gladiator Beast swung his axe and smashed the child away who screamed.

 **Neria: 6600  
Avexis: 6200**

"And now that my Battle Phase is over, I will shuffle Retiati back into my deck and replace him with Gladiator Beast Secutor in attack mode" a small green lizard in armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 400 Defence 300) "And then I will end my turn by throwing one card facedown"

"My move" Neria smirked "And I'll start by playing Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back my Gragonith Lightsworn dragon in attack mode." The large white dragon with Angel wings and a white mane appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 1600) "And then I will summon Lumina Lightsworn Summoner in attack mode" a blond haired woman wearing a white robe and had hands that glowed with magic joined the dragon (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) 'I would use her ability but I don't want to have too many Lightsworns on my field as I will lose too many cards' Neria thought "And now Gragonith gains 300 attack points for every Lightsworn in the graveyard and right now there are 3 so he gains 900 attack points." The dragon glowed as he gained more power (GLD Attack 2000-2900) "Now Gragonith, attack Bestair." Neria added and then the dragon open its mouth and then unleashed a blast of bright light.

But Avexis smirked "I play my face down card, Negate Attack so now your attack is negated" she sneered and a Barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

Neria sighed, "I end my turn"

Avexis smirked "Now it's my turn" she sneered as she drew her next card and she smiled at what she drew "And I will start by summoning Gladiator Beast Darius in attack mode" A large horse that stood on two legs appeared who wielded sets of chains as weapons (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 300) "And now it is time to summon one of my best monsters, I shuffle Gladiator Beasts Secutor, Bestair and Laquari into my deck, doing this allows me to summon a Gladiator Beast fusion monster from my deck. So say hello to Gladiator Beast Heraklinos"

"Wait you don't need to use Polymerization?" Jaden gasped

"There are other ways of summoning fusion monsters" Chazz added "Like my A-Z monsters, I just remove them from play to fusion summon"

"Well say hello to my Fusion monster" Avexis sneered "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" A large Chimera in thick armour and wielding an axe in one hand and a shield in the other appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And now I play the spell card Gladiator Removal, now by removing Gladiator Beast Andal in my graveyard from, play, this allows me to negate the effect of your dragon which means it's attack points return to normal" Neria gasped as Gragonith lost the attack points it gained (GLD Attack 2900-2000) "And now Heraklinos, attack that dragon." Heraklinos gripped his axe and then slashed the dragon who roared before shattering.

 **Neria: 5600  
Avexis: 6200**

"And now that your dragon is gone, I still have another attack, Darius attack that Summoner" The large horse charged at Lumina who screamed when she was tampled and then shattered and Neria was thrown back by the attack and she screamed as she too got trampled by the horse.

 **Neria: 4900  
Avexis: 6200**

"And don't forget, now that my battle phase is over, I can shuffle Darius into my deck and summon another one from my deck and I choose Gladiator Beast Augustus, one of my most powerful Gladiators" The horse man vanished and was replaced with a massive black dragon with a bird's head and 4 arms with sharp claws with one holding a large black swird and wearing a suit of black armour (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 1000) Neria and all the other Key Keepers all stared in shock and horror at the large dragon as it appeared on the field "This is the end, you will not last much longer in this Duel" Avexis sneered "And if you think your spell and traps will save you then forget it as thanks to Heraklinos' ability, I can discard a card to negate the effect."

Neria's eyes widen at that "That means my spell and traps are useless" she gasped and then she heard a groaning noise and she watched as Syrus along with the other captured students all began to wake up.

Syrus woke up and saw Chumley lying near him "Hey Chumley, wake up" Syrus then shook Chumley awake and Chumley looked up and the Theorn and Bastion woke up.

"Hey where are we?" Chumley asked

"I remember waking up early like I usually do but then someone knocked me out in my room" Bastion claimed

"Someone knocked me out as well" Theorn added and then he saw that they were all in a cage and then he saw the remaining Key Keepers and he called out to them "Hey Solona!"

Solona looked over and saw that Theorn had woken up "Theorn!" she called back "Are you guys all right?"

"Well we're fine but what's going on?" Theorn asked

Daylen answered that question "The next Shadow Rider captured you all and brought you all to Tania's old arena, now Neria is having to fight this new Shadow Rider"

"Oh no!" Syrus and Chumley gasped "This is just like what happened when Jaden duelled that first Shadow Rider when he captured us and had us in the volcano"

Avexis laughed "And if she fails to defeat me then you all will be coming with me to my master" she said with made Syrus and Chumley hug each other in fear

Neria narrowed her eyes "That's not going to happen. It's my turn!" Neria shouted and then she drew her next card "I summon Lyla Lightsworn Sorceress in defence mode" A woman with long black hair and wearing a sheer white gown and holding a small staff appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 200) "And then I will place one card facedown and end my turn which means I have to discard the top 3 cards of my deck thanks to Lyla." Neria sent the top cards of her deck to the graveyard and one of them was Wulf, Lightsworn Beast which made Neria smirk "And since Wulf was sent from the deck to the graveyard, I can special summon him to the field" A large white cat monster with sharp claws and wielding a battleaxe appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 2100 Defence 300)

"My move" Avexis smirked "And since there is nothing else for me to do, I will just have Augustus and Heraklinos attack those two monsters" Both Gladiator Beasts swung their weapons which struck Lyla and Wulf and destroyed both monsters though since they were in defence mode, Neria took no damage. "That will do it for my turn"

Neria looked at her deck "This is it, if I don't draw something good this turn then this Duel is over for me" she thought and then she drew her card and when she looked at it, she smiled "Since I have four Lightsworn Monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Judgement Dragon in attack mode" A large purple scaled dragon with red eyes and red claws appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2600)

"All right" Daylen cheered "It's Neria's best monsters"

"And now she can turn this Duel around thanks to Judgement Dragon's special ability" Aedan added

Neria smiled "Now I play Judgement Dragon's special ability" she smirked "Now by paying 1000 life points, I can destroy ever card on the field except for my dragon" Neria paid life points and then a bright light emitted from Judgement Dragon which shone all over the field forcing Avexis to cover her eyes as well as her two Gladiator Beasts. When the light cleared, Avexis' Gladiator Beasts shattered leaving her wide open. "And now I will summon Garoth Lightsworn Warrior in attack mode." A tall muscular man with blue hair and wearing white armour with his chest bear and wielding a white and gold battleaxe appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1850 Defence 1300) "And since you field is empty, I can attack you directly, so go Judgement Dragon and Garoth, attack her directly. Garoth swung his axe and Judgement unleashed a blast of purple fire which engulfed Avexis and sent her flying back

 **Neria: 3900  
Avexis: 1350**

Syrus cheered in the Cage "All right" he cheered

"She's winning the Duel" Chumley added "One more turn like that and she's won"

"Go Neria" Daylen cheered

Chazz smiled "I guess Neria really can defeat this Shadow Rider" he said

"Let's just hope that she has no more tricks to play or try to use our friends against us" Alexis sated

"Hush" Sereda hissed to her "Don't give her any ideas"

"That will do it for my turn" Neria stated

Avexis narrowed her eyes "You may have cleared my field, but this Duel is not over yet" she hissed and then she drew her next card "I summon Gladiator Beast Samnite in attack mode" A large white saber Tooth tiger appeared on the field dressed in black armour and holding a blue sword and shield in hands (Level 3 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Then I will throw two cards facedown and then end my turn."

"Those facedown cards must be traps" Neria thought "I best play it safe" Neria drew her next card and looked at her field "To be safe, I will pay 1000 life points again which allows me to activate Judgement dragon's special ability which destroys ever other cards on the field."

"That will leave that Shadow Rider's field empty which will allow Neria to attack her and win the duel" Bastion claimed

"This duel is over" Theorn stated

But Avexis started laughing "This duel would be over if that effect went ahead" she stated and then everyone stared at her and she added "But it won't work because I have a trap card, go Gladiator Beast War Chariot. This trap activates when you I have a face up Gladiator Beast on my field and then you activate a monster's effect, now that effect is negated and your monster is destroyed" Neria gasped as she watched her Judgement Dragon groan and then shatter.

"Oh man, that was Neria's best monster" Syrus whimpered

"Relax Sy" Theorn stated "Neria still has the strongest monster on the field"

"I sure do" Neria smirked "So now Garoth will attack that Beast of yours." Garoth swung his battleaxe at the Tiger.

But once again, Avexis smirked "I play my other facedown card, Negate attack, now your attack is negated so my Beast is safe"

Neria groaned "I end my turn" she claimed

Avexis drew her card and smiled "Now it is time to bring the King of Gladiators out onto the arena" she claimed proudly "I play Card of Sanctity which allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands" Neria and Avexis drew until they held six cards in their hands. "Now I play a spell card, Gladiator Proving Ground, this spell allows me to add 1 level 4 or below Gladiator Beast to my hand from my deck and so my Retiari is added to my hand and I will now summon him to the field" The large crocodile Gladiator Beast returned to the field "And then I will play the spell card Gladiator Reborn, now by discarding two cards from my hand, I can summon back Augustus to the field" The large dragon also returned to the field giving Avexis three monsters and Augustus was more powerful than Garoth "And now Augustus, attack that Warrior" The large dragon Beast swung his sword and destroyed Garoth causing Neria to be thrown back a few feet.

 **Neria: 3150  
Avexis: 1350**

"And now that you monster is gone you're wide open." Avexis sneered "Now Retitari and Samnite, attack her directly" Samnite slashed Neria with his axe while Retitari thrust his spear forward which knocked Neria back and onto her back as she cried out.

 **Neria: 350  
Avexis: 1350**

"Neria!" Daylen and Solona yelled

"Oh no, now her field is empty" Alexis added

"One more attack and Neria will lose" Chazz gasped

"And then not only will we lose Neria and her Spirit Key but also our friends as well" Jaden claimed

"No, I just can't stand that!" Syrus cried as he held onto Chumley

"This duel is not over yet and I'm sure Neria can find a way" Bastion said trying to keep everyone's hopes up.

Avexis laughed "Face it girl, you have no chance, I have three monsters while you have none and I have more life points. It will take a miracle for you to win this"

"Sometimes a Miracle is what I need" Neria stated "Thanks to you I have a hand full of good cards so which allows me summon this monster, Raiden Hand of the Lightsworn in attack mode" A tall man with dark skin and short black hair with a ponytail, wearing purple pants and a purple scarf and wielding two daggers appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1000) "And now I can play his ability so now I discard the top two cards of my deck and if any are Lightsworns, then Raiden gains 200 attack points for each" So Neria sent her top two cards and both were Lightsworn monsters "And look at that, the monsters are Ehren Lightsworn Monk and Felis Lightsworn Archer so now Raiden gains 400 attack points" Neria sent the two cards to the graveyard and then Raiden's daggers glowed as he gained more power (RHOTL Attack 1700-2100) "Also since Felis was sent from the deck to the graveyard by a monster effect, I can special summon her to the field." A cat like woman with green hair and wielding a bow and arrow appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1100 Defence 2000) "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ehren" A dark skinned woman with long black hair, wearing a red skirt and armour and wielding a duelling stick appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1600 Defence 1000)

"Three monsters?" Chazz questioned

"She may have three monsters but none of them can beat that large Dragon Gladiator Beast" Solona stated

"Neria must have a plan" Daylen replied

"I sure do" Neria smirked "First I play Felis' ability, now by tributing her and discarding the top three cards of my deck, I can destroy one monster on your field and I pick that Augustus." Avexis widened her eyes and then Felis fired an arrow from her bow which struck the dragon who groaned before shattering. "Then I play two spell cards, Block attack and Lightsworn Sabre. Block Attack switches your Samnite into defence mode and Sabre increases Raiden's attack points by 700" Samnite knelt down and then one of Raiden's daggers was replaced with a long sabre sword (RHOTL Attack 2100-2800) "And now we will battle, first Ehren will take out that Samnite, and when Ehren attacks a monster in defence mode, before damage calculation, that monster is sent back to the deck" Avexis widened her eyes as Samnite faded from the field "And now Raiden will end this duel, destroy Retitari and the rest of her life points" Raiden swung his sabre and dagger and slashed Retitari and the crocodile exploded and blew Avexis back who screamed as she was defeated which knocked her hood back.

 **Neria: 350 (Winner)  
Avexis: 0000**

"All right, she did it, another Shadow Rider defeated" Sereda and Aedan cheered

Then the smoke cleared revealing Avexis lying on her back with her hood down, everyone gasped when they saw that the Shadow Rider was just a young girl "She, she's just a young girl!" Neria gasped "Why, why would someone do that to a young girl"

"Because the Shadow Riders are heartless" Solona stated "They want to unleash the Sacred Beasts and steal the souls of innocent people"

"We have to get her to the Infirmary" Daylen said as he removed the Shadow Pendent "This must have been controlling her" then he handed the cage key over to Jaden who ran over and unlocked the cage.

"Jaden!" Syrus cried and he hugged Jaden

"It was so scary being in there" Chumley whimpered

"Well you're safe now" Jaden said "You all are"

"For now" Chazz stated "Who knows when the next Shadow Rider will show up. And who know what tricks the next has to play"

…

Meanwhile, Avexis' master Frenic had been hiding in the stands of the Duelling Arena and had watched the whole duel. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Avexis get defeated "You failed me Avexis!" he hissed "And soon you shall pay. And Key Keepers, don't think this is over, you won't get to try against me yet as there is one more Shadow Rider to duel before me, and he is a legend." Then Frenic covered himself with his cloak and vanished as he turned into a raven and flew away.

 **Chapter End:**

 **Notes: Well this is the next Shadow Rider and there is one more created Shadow Rider which I still need a deck idea for though it has to be a dark themed deck. If you have any suggestions that tell me and I might use them. Avexis and Frenic are characters from Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker Movie and there will be more Dragon Age Characters being introduced later in the series. Avexis will be replacing Blair in my stories and she will have a bigger role than Blair did**

 **Next Time: The Legend of an undefeated Pharaoh comes true when he tries to take the Spirit Keys and now someone must face against an undefeated legend.**


	39. A Lying Legend

**A Lying Legend:**

Egypt was where Duel Monsters began according to legends long ago. Only they duelled with the Shadow Games and used Stone Tablets as their cards. Now in one of the many tombs in Egypt, hooded and masked Priests all stood in one of the tombs holding torches while two figures stood near a large golden sarcophagus. The two figures removed the lid of the tomb to reveal a figure inside the tomb. Only this wasn't a mummy since there were no bandages and it looked like this figure had been asleep for many years and waiting. He wore the robes of a Pharaoh and he had the Millennium symbol on his mask. The man slowly rose into a seating position and he stared at the people gathered who all bowed down in front of him. "Why has my slumber been disrupted?" he demanded

The night sky then glowed as a man spoke up "To fulfil your duty to the Shadows" he said as there was a glow and the Millennium symbol glowed as well.

The Pharaoh stood up and looked at his followers "Ready my vessel, it is time for me to gather the keys"

...

Back at Duel Academy, Solona was in the Infirmary alongside her brother and Professor Dorian. Chancellor Sheppard and Miss Fontaine were also there and the two were beside the bed of the shadow Rider brought in who was a young girl called Avexis. Solona had been shocked to find out that this Shadow Rider was just a young girl. Miss Fontaine had examined her and said that she needed a few days rest. Most of the former Shadow Riders who were brainwashed students had left. Only Leliana remained in the infirmary, Alistair and Zevran had left and were now attending classes while Atticus was still having memory problems and had to come back to the Infirmary when he had collapsed in the corridor.

"It's shocking to see how far the Shadow Riders will go" Daylen claimed

"It's not right that, using a young girl in that way" Solona agreed

Dorian looked at the Chancellor "Do we have any idea about who this girl is?" he asked "We need to contact her family and let them know that their daughter is safe"

Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed "This girl has no family" he admitted "I've just looked into her records. She's an orphan as her parents died when she was young. She was reported missing a few months ago and an investigation into the orphanage revealed signs of Child abuse and the carers were arrested but Avexis here is believed to have run away."

"Well we know what happened to her now" Daylen said

"At least she is free from those Shadow Riders" Solona smiled "It must have been horrible for her to be like this"

"Well we will do our best to make sure she is safe" Sheppard said and then he looked at the Amell Twins "Now you two should get to class, it starts soon" Solona and Daylen nodded and they left the infirmary.

...

Later it was Professor Banner's class and he was teaching them all about legendary duellists and how they won their duels and are now well known. "You all know Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba" Banner lectured as he had drawings of Yugi and Kaiba on the wall behind him and he pointed them out "They are the most well known Duellists and duelling legends. They are the best in their generation and they are the first well known Duellists of today's duelling world"

"And they are the best looking too" a female Obelisk Blue student added dreamily

"They're total dreamboats" another female Obelisk smiled

"I prefer Mai Valentine" a male student spoke up.

Solona snorted at the behaviour, these students were much older than them and they already had families. When Solona was young, her father had taken her to see these Legendary Duellists and many had married, Yugi had married his childhood friend Tea and Joey had married Mai Valentine. Kaiba had ended up marrying Joey's sister Serenity.

Then Banner pointed something else out "But you do realise class that there were other great Duellists well before all of them"

Jaden who was awake in this class looked a bit confused "How is that professor?" he asked "I mean Duel Monsters hasn't been around that long."

Kallian was sitting just above them groaned "Jaden this is why you shouldn't sleep through your classes" she muttered

Syrus looked at him "I guess you were asleep during that Class Jaden" he said "They used to be played back in Ancient Egypt"

"Yes only they duelled in what we call Shadow Games" Zevran who was back in his RA Yellow uniform and sitting next to Kallian "They used Stone Tablets as their monsters and everyone had a spirit."

Theorn sat not that too far away "Pegasus found some of these Stone Tablets and they inspired him to created the Duel Monsters game"

Banner looked impressed at his class' knowledge "Yes and one of the best back in Ancient Egypt was a powerful Egyptian Pharaoh known as Abidos III. He was the best because he was undefeated"

"Undefeated?" Jaden questioned "That's so sweet, he must have been something" then he grinned "Of course it's a good thing he's not around today otherwise that undefeated record would be history"

Kallian groaned at Jaden as he always thought about duelling and didn't concentrate. Chazz who was sitting right behind Jaden decided to tease him a bit "Sure it would" he laughed "And then you would take down Yugi and Kaiba too"

"Really you think?" Jaden questioned "Wow, I didn't know that you believed in me so much Chazz."

Chazz growled because he had been joking and was not amused by Jaden "It's sarcasm, you got that!" he growled

Jaden chuckled and he placed his hands on the back on his head and laughed "Sure, but if you want to change your name Chazz, you can do a lot better than sarcasm"

Kallian groaned "Jaden, he means he was joking" she tried to say but then Chazz got angry and grabbed hold on Jaden's head.

"You know what I mean!" he growled

Syrus looked and tried to stop the fight "Hey guys, stop it, you're going to get us in trouble"

Chazz growled and then he grabbed hold of Jaden's ears and pulled them hard "You want to see trouble!" he hissed "Fine! How about this!" now Chazz was gathering a lot of attention

"Guys, you're getting too much attention!" Kallian hissed

"Yeah stop!" Zevran also hissed "Stop before we get in trouble"

"Professor Banner will hear us" Syrus grinned

"He sure will" the voice of Professor Banner called and Chazz stopped pulling Jaden's ears "The five of you can continue in detention"

The five groaned "Oh man, that's the fifth time this week" Syrus groaned

"Thanks a lot Chazz!" Zevran growled "Now you got us in trouble"

"And I didn't even do anything" Kallian groaned

...

Later, Aedan had gone over to the Lake and he found Daylen and Neria waiting for him "Hey Daylen, hey Neria, what are you two doing here?" he asked

Daylen looked at him "Neria and I came here to think about that last Shadow Rider."

"That girl known as Avexis" Neria stated "It's horrible to see what the Shadow Riders did to a poor girl like her. I mean what did she ever do to them."

"These Shadow Riders will do anything to get their hands on the Spirit Gate Keys" Aedan stated "You saw how Camula defeated Zane because she threatened to kill Syrus, if she hadn't done that then Zane would have won"

"Well I just wonder who the next Shadow Rider is going to be." Daylen asked

"We have to be ob our guard" Neria added "For all we know the Next Shadow Rider could be watching over us right now"

Aedan was about to replay when they heard a rumbling nearby "Well it looks like we may just be facing the next Shadow Rider now" Then large zombie bandaged mummies came appeared and they let out terrifying shrieks and moans as the three Key Keepers activated their Duel Disks "They can't be Shadow Riders" Aedan added "There are too many"

"Key, give us the keys!" the Mummies moaned

"They must be working for the next Shadow Rider" Neria stated and then there was a large glow in the sky and the three of them looked up to see a large golden ship with a dome.

...

Meanwhile, at the same time, Alexis along with Solona and Sereda were over at the docks near the lighthouse and they were soon joined by Zane. Alexis and Zane often hanged out here before they went to bed since it gave them some peace and quiet.

"Thanks for coming Zane" Alexis said to him "We just needed someone to talk to"

"Is everything all right Alexis?" Solona asked

Alexis sighed "I just thought that having my brother back would make everything okay again"

"But Atticus still can't remember what happened can he?" Sereda questioned

Alexis nodded "I have more questions than answers. And with other Shadow Riders being brainwashed students like Alistair, Zevran and Leliana, I just wonder what happened to them and how they became Shadow Riders." She then lowered her head "I just don't know what to do Zane"

"I don't know either" Zane replied which made the three Obelisk Blue boys look at him "But know that we are all safe right now."

"Yeah for now" Solona shuddered "But I wonder what will happen with the next Shadow Rider"

But then they felt the ground beneath then rumble which made the four of them gasp in shock and then they looked behind them and saw five bandaged zombie mummies appear from below the ground and started walking towards them. Worse they blocked the only way back and so the four of them were trapped

"You just had to say that Solona!" Sereda hissed

"That's not good" Zane gasped

...

Meanwhile, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Kallian and Zevran were all walking back from detention. Zevran and Kallian were with Jaden while they walked back but they would soon go back to the Ra Yellow Dorm, the two of them were glaring at Chazz since it was his fault they ended up in Detention.

"I spend more time in Detention than I do in class" Syrus commented "My mum's not going to be happy when she gets my report"

"Let's blame it all on Sarcasm here" Jaden suggested, Kallian and Zevran chuckled while Chazz growled and leapt at Jaden and he grabbed him and began shaking him around

"Okay, the joke's old, now shut it!" he growled while Jaden cried out.

Zevran chuckled "Well it is your fault that we ended up in detention" he said "You did start the argument"

Syrus groaned "Well at least things can't get any worse" he complained but he was proven wrong when he heard a shrill scream

"You were saying?" Kallian commented

"No the time for jokes Kallian" Zevran claimed

"What was that?" Jaden questioned and then the four of them ran over to the edge of the cliff and they saw the lighthouse and there was Solona and Zane with their Duel Disks ready with Sereda and Alexis behind them on the docks. Bandaged mummies began creeping towards them.

"Alexis!" Jaden cried out

"Solona!" Zevran shouted

"Sereda, Zane!" Chazz added

"Mummies!" Syrus and Kallian cried out and then the five of them ran along the path to reach the docks in order to reach and help their friends.

Zane looked up and saw then and his eyes widened "No stay back!" he called "Save yourselves!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes "No way, we're not leaving you, you need..." he shouted but then the ground rumbled and more mummies appeared and they also appeared behind the group which trapped them "...help" Jaden finished and Syrus panicked as they were surrounded by the Mummies"

The mummies all began to advanced on them which made Syrus and Kallian hold each other in fright "Give us the Spirit Gate keys!" one Mummy moaned

"They Spirit Keys?" Jaden questioned

"Shadow Riders?" Chazz questioned and then their vision was blocked by a bright light and everyone looked up to see a golden ship appear in the sky.

"Duellists!" a voice called "I have come for you!" then there was a flash and Jaden went blank.

...

Jaden groaned as he woke up and he found himself lying on his back and so he pushed himself up so he was sitting up "Welcome back Jaden" came the voice of Zane and Jaden turned to see Zane, Alexis, Solona, Sereda, Kallian, Zevran, Syrus and Chazz. But he was a bit shocked when he saw Daylen, Neria and Aedan also with them.

"What the?" Jaden gasped "Aedan? Daylen? Neria?"

"The three of us were over at the lake" Aedan claimed

"And then those mummies surround us and brought us here" Neria added

"Our Spirit Keys must have drawn us to them" Daylen claimed

"I think that must be how those mummies found all of us" Solona added and then there was a loud bang as someone banged on a large gong which got everyone's attention and they ran over to what liked a duelling arena and they saw many guards and servants all wearing golden masks and sitting on a large golden throne was another man who also wore a golden mask, but he also wore expensive robes and looked like he was the leader of those Mummies.

"Hello there" he greeted and everyone noticed that it was the same voice as they heard before they were transported onto the ship "What's this?"

Then Jaden and Daylen climbed onto the platform against the protests of their friends who yelled at them "Hey, what's the big idea!" Jaden snapped

"You you explain what this is all about?" Daylen shouted

The man stood up from his throne and began walking towards them "That's not how one should address an Egyptian Pharaoh" he claimed

"Wait, Egyptian Pharaoh?" Jaden questioned

"Do we know this guy?" Daylen wondered

"Have we seen him before?" Solona wondered

"He looks just like the picture that Professor Banner showed us in class today" Chazz stated

"The one of that undefeated Pharaoh" Neria wondered

"Abidos?" Alexis questioned

Abidos then eyes Solona, Neria and Solona "You three would make fine palace girls my beautiful doves" he smiled

"The name is Alexis!" Alexis snapped

"And I'm Solona!" Solona added

"And my name is Neria" Neria hissed

"You masked Weirdo" the three girls said together

"Now what is going on here?" Aedan demanded

"Don't you guys realise?" Zevran questioned "He's a Shadow Rider and he's after those Sacred Beasts like the rest"

"And it seems that he has us outnumbered" Chazz snarled

Abidos smiled under his mask "That's right" he stated "So why don't you just leave your keys and walk away, you don't want to duel me"

Jaden then swung his hand in the air and started acting like a child on his birthday "Oh I do" he said cheerfully "I want to duel, please pick me, come on!"

"Jaden?" Syrus groaned

Daylen narrowed his eyes at Jaden "Jaden would you take this seriously!" he snapped "We're now trapped here and the only way we are walking away is if we beat this guy."

"Well let's show this Ancient Pharaoh how we do things in the 21st century" Jaden smiled but this caused Abidos and his servants to glare at him

"You can't talk to me like that!" Abidos growled

"You can't talk to the Pharaoh like that!" one of the guards hissed

Daylen also glared at Jaden "You need to take this seriously, how about we let the Pharaoh decide who he duels"

"Well that sounds like a great idea" Abidos smiled "And I think since you suggested it, I will choose you" he selected Daylen as his opponent.

"Daylen, you realise that this is a Shadow Game?" Zane asked him

"He's right so it's not just your Spirit Key on the line, but your soul as well" Neria stated

"And this guy is undefeated, don't do it Daylen" Syrus cried out

"I have no choice" Daylen stated "He chose me which means I have to duel him and I will."

"My brother knows what he is doing" Solona stated "If there is anyone who can beat him then he can"

"Well we'll see about that" Abidos mocked "Now let's get on with it"

Daylen didn't have his duel disk with him so Chazz threw him one "Hey Daylen, catch" he threw the Duel disk over to Daylen

Then Syrus noticed that his pack was open "Hey that Duel Disk looks just like mine" he said though he didn't realise that Chazz had thrown Syrus' Duel disk to Daylen.

Abidos and Daylen then activated their Duel Disks with Abidos' duel disk coming from some kind of armlet and they placed their decks into their disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Daylen: 8000  
Abidos: 8000**

"Since I am a Pharaoh, I will take the first move" Abidos claimed "And I summon Pharaonic Protector in defence mode" a zombie type monster that looked like the soldiers appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 900 Defence 0) "And then I will place one card facedown and end my turn"

"Wait, he summoned a monster with zero defence points" Syrus stated "That doesn't seem like a strong move"

"That facedown could be a trap" Solona suggested "But I know that my brother won't wander straight into a trap"

"All right, it's my move" Daylen stated as he drew his card

"And now I play my trap" Abidos smiled "The First Sarcophagus. Now at the end of each of your turns, I can activate the Second and Third Sarcophagus and when all three are in place, you'll experience despair and darkness like none other than before"

"Well that doesn't stop me from trying to win" Daylen stated "I'll start by summoning Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" a magician wearing a black robe and holding a black rod of magic appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1700) "And now I equip him with the spell Fairy Meteor Crush, now when my Magician attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference between my Magician's attack points and your monster's defence points are dealt as damage to you. Also since a spell card was played, my Magician gains a spell counter. Now go Skilled Dark Magician, attack that Protector with Dark Rod blast" Skilled Dark Magician sent a blast of dark magic from his robe which blasted the Protector and the monster turned to dust and blew Abidos back.

 **Daylen: 8000  
Abidos: 6100**

"And then I will end my turn with that" Daylen finished

"And now I can sue the First Sarcophagus' effect to activate the spell card the Second Sarcophagus. And once the third is played, this duel and your soul will be mine"

"Well by activating another spell, Skilled Dark Magician gains another spell counter and you won't like what happens when a third counter is added"

"Well that won't happen" Abidos sneered "I play the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed, now by discarding one card, your Magician is sent away" Hand appeared from underground which grabbed hold of Skilled Dark Magician and dragged him underground "And now that's finished, I play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back the monster I discarded, my Pyramid Turtle in attack mode" A large turtle wearing a pharaoh headset on its head and using a large pyramid as a shell appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1200 Defence 1400) "And I will follow that by summon Pharaonic Guardian" another zombie soldier holding a spear appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 900 Defence 0) "And now both my monster will attack you directly" Pyramid Turtle charged at Daylen and Daylen was thrown back while the Guardian thrust his spear at Daylen which knocked him back.

 **Daylen: 5900  
Abidos: 6100**

"Daylen!" Jaden and the others yelled when Daylen was thrown onto his back

Abidos laughed "Now don't you see, I cannot be beaten, so why don't you just throw down your key and walk away and I'll spare all your souls"

"Don't listen to him brother!" Solona yelled "Remember, if those Sacred Beasts are unleashed then the whole world will be in danger"

"Don't worry sis" Daylen smiled as he got up "I don't plan on giving up."

"So be it" Abidos said "I place one card facedown and end my turn"

Now it's my turn." Daylen drew his next card "And I will start by playing the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back my Skilled Dark Magician from my graveyard" The Skilled Magician returned to the field "Now I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two" Daylen drew three cards and then discarded two cards in his hand "And since a spell card was activated, Skilled Dark Magician gains a spell counter which will go to two when I play this next Spell, Dark Magic Veil, now by paying 1000 life points, I can summon a Dark Attribute spellcaster from my graveyard" A large purple line drawn circle appeared on the field as lightning zapped across the field and there was an explosion "Now come on out, the great Dark Magician" the purple robed spellcaster appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

 **Daylen: 4900  
Abidos: 6100**

Abidos stared at the monster "Master Mahad?" he gasped

"And now I play the spell card Dark Magic Attack" Daylen added

"Dark Magic Attack, isn't that the name of Dark Magician's attack?" Syrus questioned "What does it do?"

"Since Daylen had Dark magician on his field then all of Abidos' spells and traps are destroyed" Zane answered

"So I guess we won't be seeing what those Sarcophagus do after all" Daylen smiled

Abidos sneered "Sorry but I play my facedown card, the trap Magic Jammer, now by discarding one card, your spell is negated"

Daylen's trap shattered "Good move" Daylen grinned "But now I play this spell, Thousand Knives, now since I have Dark Magician, I can destroy that Pyramid Turtle" Pyramid Turtle shattered "Now another spell counter is added to Skilled Dark Magician, and since there are three, I can use his special ability and sacrifice him to summon another Dark Magician from my deck" Skilled Dark Magician was engulfed in a purple light and another Dark Magician appeared on the field "Now go, my first Dark Magician will attack that Guardian with Dark Magic Attack" Dark Magician thrust his staff forward and sent a black ball of lighting which engulfed and destroyed the Guardian.

 **Daylen: 4900  
Abidos: 4500**

"And now my second Dark Magician will attack you directly" Daylen added and Abidos was blown back by a ball of light from the second Dark Magician's attack.

 **Daylen: 4900  
Abidos: 2000**

"What is he doing?" one of the servants demanded

"How dare he attack the Pharaoh" another shouted

Abidos fell to his knees "Hold on, you can't attack me"

Daylen looked a bit confused "Err, sorry but I can attack, that's how the game works, those are the rules of the game"

"But I am Pharaoh Abidos, the greatest Duellist of all time"

Jaden looked at him "Greatest Duellist ever?" he question "Well I'm not so sure about that. To tell you the truth, you haven't been duelling do well. For someone undefeated, I was expecting some great powerful monsters or wicked rare cards, but all I have seen are weak monsters and spells"

"Jaden's right" Syrus said "This guys cards are no better than a starter deck"

"For a legend, this guy is a letdown" Kallian added

Chazz snorted "Looks like Jaden will win this duel easily"

Abidos was unresponsive as Daylen looked at him "It's your move Abidos" Abidos didn't respond as he remembered his past "Hello"

...

In Ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Abidos III used stone tablets as he duelled against some of his servants "How I attack with Sinister Servant" A large snake monster appeared and defeated one of the servants "And I win another match" another servant was defeated by a swordsman with a snake like body "I cannot be beaten" A large beetle defeated a third servant.

Later, Abidos was with his servants as they congratulated him "You are the greatest oh Great Pharaoh"

"All hail Pharaoh Abidos" the servants chanted and Abidos smiled at them as he sat down on his throne.

But two of the servants were talking behind his back "You know I'm getting sick and tired of having to lose to this spoilt brat every time"

"But if we don't he will probably feed us to the Lions" another said

...

Back in the present, Abidos remember this event "Wait, did all my servants let me win?" he questioned himself

"Wait, they let you win" Daylen gasped

"Wow, what a great loser this guy is" Chazz snorted

"Hey that's not fair" Aedan hissed "This guy has believed that he was a great Champion when every duel he's won was only won because his opponent's let him win"

"You know I wouldn't mind having servants like that" Syrus commented

"But his whole life has been a lie" Alexis stated

"That must be horrible for him to realise" Sereda agreed

Daylen looked at him "You mean you never truly duelled before."

"I guess not" Abidos confirmed sadly

"Then let's start your first real duel now" Daylen said and Abidos looked confused "I mean we will duel properly, but how about we do it right and you ditch that mask" Abidos took off his mask and showed his face.

"Daylen, just promise me that you will duel your best and don't go easy on me" Abidos said

"I never go easy on my opponents" Daylen smiled "Now it's your move."

"With Pleasure" Abidos smiled "And since your turn has ended, I can play the Third Sarcophagus. And now I discard two cards from my hand to activate the spell card Magical Stone Excavation which allows me to get my Tribute to the doomed back to my hand. Then I will activate Tribute to the Doomed in order to destroy one of those Dark Magicians" Large zombie hands grabbed hold of one of the Dark Magicians and dragged him underground "And now I use the effects of my Sarcophagus, now by sacrificing all three of them, I can summon this monster, Spirit of the Pharaoh in attack mode." A large orange and blue coloured monster that looked like a carving on one of the Sarcophagus' appeared on the field wielding a stickle as a weapon (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 2000)

"Not bad" Daylen commented "but for monster that needed those three cards to summon, I was expecting a lot more than 2500 attack points"

"Well it's a good job he has his effect" Abidos smiled "After all a Pharaoh is nothing without his servants so when Spirit of the Pharaoh is summon, I can summon up to 4 level 2 or below zombie type monsters from my graveyard, and thanks to my spells, I have them" Four low level zombies that looked like Abidos' masked servants appeared on the field wielding spears (Level 2 Attack 900 Defence 0)

"But in order for Abidos to attack, he will have to sacrifice that Pharaoh to destroy that Dark Magician" Solona commented

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that I have this spell card" Abidos smiled "The equip spell Pharaonic protection. Now Spirit of the Pharaoh gains an extra 1000 attack points so now he can destroy that Dark Magician" An aura surrounded Spirit of the Pharaoh which made his stickle glow and then grow bigger (SOTP Attack 2500-3500)

"But now that Pharaoh is more powerful than Daylen's Dark Magician!" Neria gasped

"That's right" Abidos smiled "Now go Spirit of the Pharaoh, destroy that Magician" Spirit of the Pharaoh sent a blast from his stickle which caused Dark Magician to moan before shattering.

 **Daylen: 3900  
Abidos: 2000**

"Now Daylen's wide open!" Chazz gasped

"Which means that my four weak monsters can attack you directly" Abidos smiled and then each of the four Zombie servants charged and they all thrust their spears through Daylen which forced him to his knees.

 **Daylen: 300  
Abidos: 2000**

"Daylen!" Solona gasped

"And now I will end my turn there" Abidos smiled "Now remember what I said, now it's your turn so don't go easy on me"

Daylen smiled "Don't worry, now you are getting the hang of this." He said "And now it's my turn" Daylen drew his card "And now I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards. Then I use the effect of my Magical Stone Excavation only I will use it to get my Monster Reborn back to my hand" Daylen discarded two cards and got his monster Reborn back "And now I will play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Dark Magicians" The Purple robbed Magician returned to the field

"Him again?" Abidos questioned

"And he is going to help me win this duel" Daylen stated "Because now I play the spell card Dark Magic Strike, now since I control Dark Magician, I can destroy all your monsters"

"What!" Abidos gasped and then Dark Magician sent a large black magic cloud which sent lightning down on the field and destroyed all of Abidos' monsters leaving his field empty.

"All right!" Syrus cheered "Now Abidos' field is clear"

"Which means that one attack from Dark Magician and its over" Kallian added

"Looks like your brother has this duel finished" Zevran stated

Solona sighed "Not yet his hasn't" she stated which made everyone look at her "When you use Dark Magic Strike, Dark Magician can't attack"

"Which means that Daylen has to survive another turn" Jaden stated

But Daylen smiled "Sorry but I don't need to survive another turn" he said "Because I'm ending this duel here and to do that, I using this spell card, Dedication through Light and Darkness, now by sacrificing Dark Magician, I can summon the legendary Dark Magician of Chaos" Dark Magician was engulfed in in a dark cloud and a black robbed Magician with a black headset and wielding a large Sceptre appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600) Everyone even Abidos stared in awe at the monster "And now it's time to end this Duel, now attack with Sceptre Strike" Dark Magician of Chaos sent a ball of magic from his Sceptre which struck Abidos and blew him back.

 **Daylen: 300 (Winner)  
Abidos: 0000**

Abidos fell to his knees but he had a smile on his face "Hey, are you alright?" Daylen asked as he walked over.

Abidos smiled and he looked at him "I'm fine" he answered "You Daylen have shown me that Duelling is all about fun and there is nothing wrong with losing"

"Duelling is all about having fun" Jaden grinned "There is nothing wrong with losing"

Abidos smile and he took off his headband and he handed it to Daylen "Take this as a remainder of our Duel, you've earnt it. And good luck in your quest to protect the remaining Spirit Gates. Now I allow you all to go home" Abidos let his arms out and a large light engulfed the Key Keepers along with Syrus, Zevran and Kallian and soon all of them were sent back to Duel Academy island and they looked up to see Abidos' ship sailing up into the clouds.

…

Later, all of the Key Keepers were walking together "You know our collection of these Shadow Tokens just gets bigger and bigger" Jaden grinned Daylen looked at the headband.

Chazz groaned "You, Neria and Daylen have two Shadow Tokens while most of us have one" he groaned "And you have cool things while I get this eye patch" he brought out the Eye Patch he recovered from Don Zaloog "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It would make you look like a good pirate" Zevran chuckled which made Neria, Kallian and Syrus laugh and Chazz glared at them.

"Don't you start moaning Chazz" Aedan hissed "Alexis and I still haven't duelled a Shadow Rider Yet?"

"Well maybe it will be your chance" Solona said "But still, our Collection gets bigger" She brought out the mask she recovered from Blackbird"

"Well Jaden and I have two" Neria laughed as she brought out the mask from Black Soldier and the pendent from Avexis while Jaden brought out Nightshroud's mask and Tania's gauntlet and Sereda took Nightingale's pendent.

"Well the good news is that we are nearly done with the Shadow Riders" Daylen said as he looked at the headband along with Camula's necklace "There are only three Shadow Riders left and we still have eight keys. It would take a really powerful Shadow Rider to beat us all"

"Right" the key keepers cheered as they carried on.

But none of them knew that someone was watching them from behind the trees "Yes Children, because soon, you will have the chance to be tested" he murmured "Soon you will all face your true test"

 **Chapter finished:**

 **Notes: Another Chapter completed and now there are just three Shadow Riders left. This story may be finished by the end of 2017 and then it will be onto the next story in the series.**

 **Next time: The next Shadow Rider kidnaps a former Rider and now someone has to duel against a deck designed to use opponent's monsters as power.**

 **Created Cards:**

Pharaonic protection: Equip spell: Equip on to Spirit of the Pharaoh, it gains 1000 attack points.

Dark Magic Strike: Normal Spell: Only activates when Dark Magician is on the field, destroy all monsters on your field, Dark Magician can't attack on the turn this card is used.


	40. Blood Magic part 1

**Blood Magic part 1:**

It had been a few days since Daylen had defeated Abidos but there were still three Shadow Riders remaining and one was on the island. This Shadow Rider had been on the Island for a while and had been plotting his move. The Shadow Rider was known as Frenic and he had a bald deformed face and he covered half his face with a mask. Frenic looked at drawings of all the Shadow Riders which he had on the walls of the cave "I think it is time I made my move" he said to himself "And it's time to make that foolish apprentice of mine pay for her failure. Though first I have to bring her back under my control"

...

At Duel Academy, it was just a normal day. The remaining Key Keepers were happy since their mission to protect the 12 Spirit Gates was nearing an end. With the defeat of Abidos, there were only three Shadow Riders left. While the students were in the classroom, Miss Fontaine, the School Nurse was in the School Infirmary as she checked on students who had come in saying that they were sick. Most of the time, Miss Fontaine would give them medicine and tell them to tell it easy for a few days. The Infirmary was where very sick students had to stay. The former Shadow Riders, Avexis and Leliana were both on two of the beds. Miss Fontaine had just entered the infirmary when she noticed that Leliana was waking up. As soon as Leliana's eyes opened, she shot up in bed as if someone had shocked her. Leliana had woken up and was giving several deep breaths as to try and calm down.

"Oh, I see that you've woken up" Miss Fontaine said and she came over and helped her calm down and Leliana's breathing went back to being normal.

Leliana looked at Miss Fontaine as her eyes widened in recognition "Miss Fontaine?" she questioned

"Yes Leliana, it is me" Miss Fontaine said "Now what is the last thing you remember?" maybe she could get some information about how the students went missing.

Leliana closed her eyes and sighed "I'm afraid I can't remember" she admitted "The last thing I remember was being told I had an important test to do with Alistair, Zevran and Atticus. Wait, where are they? Are they alright?"

Miss Fontaine smiled "Your friends Alistair, Zevran and Atticus are alright though they too can't remember what happened" she said and then she head moaning and looked as she saw the other former Shadow Rider Avexis wake up "Wait here, I need to go and get the Chancellor"

...

Shortly afterwards Miss Fontaine returned with Chancellor Sheppard in tow and they both went over to Avexis' bed where the young girl started groaned before she gave a stretch and her eyes slowly opened. When she saw the Chancellor and Fontaine, she gave a squeal of fright and shoved herself to the back of the bed as she gave a few scared breaths and she hid her face with her hands.

"Hey it's alright" Miss Fonntaine cooed "You're safe now."

Avexis stilled looked a bit scared but she could see that the two people in front of her were kind as they gave her kind smiles "Where am I?" she asked them "And who are you"

Sheppard answered "You are on Duel Academy Island" he answered "A school where we teach young want to be Duellists how to Duel. I am Chancellor Sheppard, head of this school." Then he introduced Miss Fontaine "And this is Miss Fontaine, the School Nurse and head of the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm"

Avexis seemed to have calmed down now "How did I end up here?" she asked

Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard looked at each other, they didn't want to scare the young girl even more so they told her a cover story "Some horrible man came here and used you as a Prisoner, they forced one of my Students to Duel but she won and you were saved." Sheppard said and Avexis sighed in relief.

Miss Fontaine looked at her "Could you give us your parents contact numbers?" she asked "We need to contact your parents and let them know that you are safe"

Avexis looked upset "I have no parents" she admitted "They died when I was young. And I was forced into an Orphanage. Everyone was mean to me, the other kids, the Madam there, the only friends I had were my cards" Avexis loved to Duel "So I ran away, I ran away from that Terrible place but some mean man found me and I don't remember what happened after that."

Sheppard looked sorry for the young girl, she was so young and she had already had a bad experience with the Shadow Games "It's okay, we won't send you back to the Orphanage, we will find some other way. But for now, just rest" Avexis nodded and soon she was fast asleep again.

...

Later that day, after class the Key Keepers were all inside Chancellor Sheppard's office and the Chancellor explained everything about Avexis "So the Shadow Riders kidnapped her?" Solona gasped

"I'm afraid so" Sheppard sighed "It seems that she must have had something that made her a target for the Shadow Riders. Like she had some kind of power."

"The way she spoke about her cards makes it seem like she can see and speak to Duel monster Spirits" Daylen added "Maybe that's why the Shadow Riders targeted her"

"And we have learnt a few things from Leliana" Sheppard added "She along with the other brainwashed Students who were Shadow Riders were sent on some kind of test."

"But do we know who?" Alexis asked

Sheppard asked "It could have been anyone. But we will not accuse anyone until we find more evidence"

Sereda then looked at the others and she had a worried look "Is everything alright Sereda?" Aedan asked

Sereda looked at him "I'm fine" she answered "I'm just worried, when Neria faced Avexis in that Shadow Duel, the way she spoke seemed to sound like there was another Shadow Rider on the Island."

"We all best be on our guard then" Chazz replied "Who knows when this next Shadow Rider will strike and who the victim will be."

"It could be any one of us" Jaden claimed

"I just hope that they don't try to use anyone against us" Alexis stated

It was then that everyone jumped when they heard a shrill scream which made everyone turn "That sounds like the next Shadow Rider has made an appearance" Jaden claimed

"It was coming from the Infirmary" Alexis said

"Well we better get over there now!" Solona snapped and then the Shadow Riders along with the Chancellor ran over to the Infirmary and were shocked at what they saw. The arena had been attacked as the chairs and equipment were scattered as if someone had been in a rage. Miss Fontaine was lying on the floor. Sheppard checked her out and sighed in relief.

"She's alright, someone just knocked her in the head" he said

"But not everything is alright" Sereda claimed and she pointed at the one of the beds which was empty "Someone took Avexis"

"Who would do that?" Jaden questioned "Who would take a poor young girl"

"It was the Shadow Rider" came a voice and they turned to see Leliana who was awake "That Shadow Rider came here and knocked Miss Fonntaine out and then took Avexis."

"Then we have to find them" Daylen claimed

"It won't be easy" Leliana added "This Shadow Rider is tough and he was the one who kidnapped Avexis in the First Place. He's one of the top Shadow Riders and he is ruthless and willing to do anything to win. You must be careful"

"Do you have any idea where the Shadow Rider took Avexis?" Aedan asked Leliana

"If I had to guess, I would say the cave hideout near the coast on the Northern part of the Island. That was their hideout before. Maybe you will find them there"

"I know the area that Leliana is talking about" Sereda stated "I have been to that coast before, I'll lead the way"

"We must get moving" Solona said and then all of the Key Keepers went with Sereda.

...

Sereda led the Key Keepers along the coast of the Island and over to a set of caves. Inside one of the cave was the Shadow Rider Frenic who had Avexis tied up with magical red bonds. He sneered at Avexis who was asleep but shaking "Just you wait, when you come back under my control, you will be the perfect pawn again though you will be punished for your failure before. Avexis couldn't move and she couldn't see since she was asleep thanks to Frenic's shadow magic which should make it easy to bring her back under his control.

Frenic picked up a bowl and dagger and then he placed the bowl on a rock and sliced his hand and allowed the blood to pour into the bowl. But just as he was ready to start using his magic, he heard someone approach "So you came to me after all" he sneered and he picked up a deck of monsters and looked at the cave entrance.

Sereda led the Key Keepers into the cave and they could see that this was the right place. The cave was filled with dark experiments and it looked creepy. "This has got to be the place" Sereda stated "This looks like the lair of a Shadow Rider"

"But where is the Shadow Rider?" Chazz wondered

Then they jumped when they heard a loud cackle "I'm right here" a dark creepy voice called and then dark shadows appeared and then they took the form of a man wearing a long black robe. His head was bald and deformed and had a mask covering one eye which a golden orb replacing the eye. He sneered at them "So you are my targets, you hold the Spirit Gate keys"

"And who might you be?" Aedan demanded

The man sneered "The name is Frenic" he hissed "And I'm the next Shadow Rider"

"And what have you done with Avexis!" Sereda demanded

"Oh you mean that little girl?" Frenic laughed "She was the perfect pawn for me until you freed her" he looked at Neria "Well soon she will be under my power again"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Sereda snapped and she stepped forward and held her Duel Disk in front of her "Of all the Shadow Riders I have met so far, you are the worst of them, using a young innocent girl like that"

"Oh that girl is a means to the end" Frenic sneered "I wanted to Duel and since you volunteered, I shall duel you." Frenic held his arm out and his cloak glowed red and a duel disk appeared which was a blood red colour and then both Sereda and Frenic placed their decks into their Duel Disks.

" **DUEL!"**

 **Sereda: 8000  
Frenic: 8000**

"As the Shadow Rider, I will take the first move" Frenic sneered "And I'll start by summoning Blood Apprentice in Attack mode" A hooded man wearing a long blood red robe and holding a staff that was dripping blood appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1100) "And when he is summoned, he deals 500 points of damage to you"

"What!" Sereda gasped and then Blood Apprentice sent a ball of blood at her which exploded and caused Sereda to moan in pain.

 **Sereda: 7500  
Frenic: 8000**

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped "Sereda hasn't even had her first move yet and she's already losing"

"I hope Sereda can do something good on her turn" Solona stated

"I'll throw this card facedown and then end my turn" Frenic ended

Sereda glared at Frenic "You may have dealt me damage, but that won't stop me" she hissed and then she drew her next card "I summon Dwarven Soldier in attack mode" the Dwarven soldier appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And since he is stronger than your Blood Apprentice, I will attack it" Dwarven Soldier swung his sword at Blood Apprentice but Frenic had a sneer on his face

"That would be a good move if it wasn't for my facedown card" he sneered "I play the trap card Blood Rune" his facedown flipped up and then a red runic circle appeared below Dwarven Soldier and then the attack stopped

"What!" Sereda gasped "What happened? Why did my attack stop?"

"Because of Blood Rune" Frenic sneered "As long as your monster is equipped with Blood Rune, your monster can't attack"

Sereda sighed as she had walked right into a trap "I guess I have no choice but to throw one card facedown and end my turn"

Alexis looked at Sereda "Looks like Sereda walked right into that trap" she stated

"Well that doesn't mean that this Duel is over" Daylen declared

"That's right" Neria agreed "Sereda still has some good monsters in her deck"

Frenic sneered "Well she will need them" he laughed "It's my turn now" he then drew his next card "I now sacrifice my Blood Apprentice to summon his master, Blood Mage in attack mode" A more sinister looking spellcaster in red robes appeared on the field and had glowing red eyes than shone with evil (Level 6 Attack 2300 Defence 1900) "And he has a special ability, for each monster with Blood in its name in my graveyard, Blood Mage gains 100 attack points so with Blood Apprentice in the grave, Blood Mage gains 100 attack points" Blood Mage's staff glowed as he gained more power (BM Attack 2300-2400) And now Blood Mage, attack that Soldier" Blood mage swung his staff around and sent a blast of red magic towards Dwarven Soldier and then the Dwarven Monster groaned before melting into a pile of red goo and the magic blast struck Sereda as well.

 **Sereda: 6700  
Frenic: 8000**

"And that will do it for my turn" Frenic finished

"This is bad" Jaden gasped "The Duel has only just begun and Sereda is already losing"

"We'll just have to hope that Sereda finds a way to turn this duel around" Alexis stated

"Come on Sereda, you have to win" Solona shouted

"This Duel is not over yet so do what you can!" Daylen added

"Oh don't worry" Sereda smirked "I plan to. First I play the spell card Election, now by discarding 2 cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 level 5 or higher Dwarven monster from my deck and the monster I pick is Dwarven Assassin" a masked dwarf appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 1500 Defence 1000)

"A level 5 monster with 1500 attack points?" Jaden questioned

"It must have some kind of special ability" Solona claimed

"It does" Sereda smiled "My Assassin can attack you directly. Though it won't need to because I play my facedown card Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon a monster in my graveyard and I choose my Dwarven Shaperate. A Dwarf wearing scholar's clothing appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2600)

"Wait, since when was that in Sereda's graveyard?" Neria questioned

"It must have been one of the cards she discarded with Election" Aedan stated

"It was" Sereda smiled "And now his ability gives all Dwarven monsters a 500 point attack boast" Shaperate and Assassin gained attack points (DA Attack 1500-2000) (DS Attack 2500-3000) Now Shaperate, attack that Blood Mage with Blinding knowledge" Shaperate placed a finger on his head and sent a blast of the mind which caused Blood Mage to grip his head in pain before shattering.

 **Sereda: 6700  
Frenic: 7400**

"And now you're wide open which means my Assassin can attack you directly" Sereda smirked and the Assassin threw an axe at Frenic which caused him to groan in pain.

 **Sereda: 6700  
Frenic: 5400**

"All right!" Jaden cheered as he threw his hands in the air "Now Sereda has the upper hand, a strong monster and more life points"

"Keep it up Sereda" the other key keepers cheered which made Sereda smirk

"I end my turn there" she said

Frenic narrowed his eyes "This duel is not over, I place one monster facedown and then place one card facedown and then end my turn"

"This could be a trap" Sereda thought to herself "Or Frenic has gone defensive, but I still have two good monsters on my field' Sereda drew her card and smirked at it "I will have my Shaperate attack that facedown monster" Shaperate sent his knowledge blast which flipped the monster to reveal a blood red spider with vicious spiky legs and snarling jaws.

Frenic smirked "Say hello to my Blood Spider" he laughed "He may be weak but by flipping him, you activated his special ability, now he equips to one monster on your field and I pick your Shaperate" Dwarven Spider attached himself to Dwarven Shaperate and wrapped his legs around him and held him in a tight grip "Now your Shaperate cannot attack"

"No but my Assassin still can" Sereda smirked "Didn't think that through, now attack him directly" Assassin threw another axe which knocked Frenic back

 **Sereda: 6700  
Frenic: 3400**

"And that will do it for my turn" Sereda finished

"If Sereda keeps this up then she'll win soon" Alexis said

"That Shadow Rider has lost half his life points and Sereda has two good monsters on her field even though one can't attack" Daylen said

"Well she still has a defence" Neria stated

Frenic smirked "But now it's time to bring out the darker powers of Blood Magic" he sneered "I play a field spell known as Blood Ritual Chamber" the field changed to show a dark room which looked like some kind of cult room where dark experiments were done. There were cobwebs over shelves that had vials of blood in and the room had an eyrie red glow and a large black caldron which bubbled red liquid "With the room where Blood magic was done, it helps boast the power of their magic, now all Blood monsters gain 500 attack points, and not only that, in this room, the true power of blood magic arrives which means I can use your monsters as tributes for mine"

"Say what!" Sereda gasped

"And now I sacrifice that Shaperate which allows me to summon my Blood Baroness in attack mode" Frenic sneered and the caldron bubbled and blood red chains appeared which gripped hold of the Shaperate and pulled him into the caldron which bubbled and sent out a large blast of red liquid which exploded on Frenic's field and a old wrinkled woman with a sneer on his face and wearing rich noble robes appeared on her field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2200)

"Wait that's a level 7 monster so it needs 2 sacrifices" Jaden shouted but Frenic smirked

"Blood Spider has another effect while equipped" Frenic sneered "If I use that monster that it's equipped with to tribute summon a Blood monster, then it counts as 2 tributes. However for now you are lucky as since I used Blood Ritual Chamber to summon, I can't attack this turn. But with your Shaperate gone, your Assassin loses its attack point boast" The Assassin then lost his strength (DA Attack 2000-1500) "And with nothing else to do, I will end my turn there. Though thanks to my Ritual Chamber, my Baroness gains an extra 500 attack points."

"Well, my turn" Sereda smirked as she drew her next card "And since all you have is that monster, my Assassin will attack you directly" Assassin threw another Axe which knocked Frenic back.

 **Sereda: 6700  
Frenic: 1900**

"And then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Sereda finished 'If he attacks me then I will just use my Mirror Force Trap to destroy all his monsters and then I can end the duel on my next turn"

Frenic sneered as he drew his next card "Do you really think I'm going to fall for your trap?" he sneered "that facedown is a trap waiting for me and I won't fall for it. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it" The Blue typhoon blew Mirror Force of the field which to Sereda's annoyance "Next I play the continuous spell card, Sash of Forbidden Secrets, now as long as this card is on the field, I don't have to pay life points to activate my Blood cards which means I can play this, the spell card Blood Wound, now by paying 500 life points, you Assassin is destroyed"

"But that will leave Sereda defenceless!" Neria gasped

"That's the point" Frenic smirked "Though thanks to my Sash I don't need to pay life points" Frenic glowed red and then the life changed and became a blood red demon which swooped onto Dwarven Assassin and the monster turned red and moaned before melting into red goo. "Next I play my facedown card Blood Reborn, now by sacrificing 500 life points, I can summon 1 monster from your graveyard and I choose you Dwarven Shaperate and now I have two powerful monsters on my field" Sereda's Dwarven Shaperate appeared on Frenic field giving him two powerful monsters with 3000 attack points.

"Oh no, those two Monsters are really powerful!" Daylen gasped

"And now, attack both my monsters!" Frenic ordered and Shaperate sent his knowledge blast while Baroness sent a red bubbled. Sereda screamed in pain as she was knocked back and he fell onto her back.

 **Sereda: 700  
Frenic: 1900**

"Oh no!" Solona gasped "Sereda just lost nearly all her life points in just one move"

"One more move like that and it's over" Aedan gasped

Frenic laughed as he looked at Sereda's fallen body "You might as well stay down, this Duel is over. There is no way you can win"

"Don't listen to him" Jaden shouted "You can still win this duel; you just have to believe it"

"If you give up then another Spirit Gate will open and the Shadow Riders will be even closer to unleashing the Sacred Beasts" Chazz added

"And remember Avexis, she is also in danger and you said you would protect her" Alexis said

Sereda managed to look and see Avexis still not moving and she still had her eyes closed. Sereda knew that she was not just duelling for herself but for Avexis and the whole world as well. So she stood up and glared at Frenic, I am not going to give up and I will carry on until one of us runs out of life points"

Frenic laughed "Well if you want to carry on then go ahead. But first I sacrifice your Shaperate which allows me to keep my Sash in play. Then I will throw down two cards facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Sereda hissed "And I'll start by playing Graceful Charity; this card allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard 2." Sereda drew three cards before discarding two of them "Next I play the spell card Monster Reborn, now I can summon back my Dwarven Merchant in attack mode" A dwarf who was dressed as a merchant appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 2000) "And my Merchant counts as 2 tributes for a Dwarven monster so now I will sacrifice him to summon a monster that the Dwarfs see as a god. Now appear of the field, Dwarven Paragon" A Dwarf who was dressed in fine robes and wielding a large metal hammer appeared on the field and unlike other dwarfs, this one was tall and had a sense of authority. (Level 10 Attack 3500 Defence 3000) "And now since he was summoned, I can special summon 1 Dwarven Monster from my graveyard and I choose my Dwarven Soldier"

"Oh no you don't" Frenic snarled "I play my trap Blood Counter, this trap activates when you make a special summon, now that special summoned monster is destroyed" Dwarven soldier appeared on the field but then faded again.

"Well that won't stop my Paragon's special ability, now he gains 200 attack points for each Dwarven Monster in my graveyard and right now there are 4 so that's 800 extra attack points" The spirits of Dwarven Merchant, Shaperate, Soldier and Assassin appeared and they were absorbed into Paragon's hammer (DP Attack 3500-4300) "And now I will play a new field spell which means your Ritual Chamber is destroyed. I play the field spell Orzammar" The field changed into an underground city and the Dwarven Paragon glowed "Now all Dwarven monsters gain 500 more attack points" Sereda added (DP Attack 4300-4800) "And with your Ritual Chamber gone, your Baroness loses its power boast" (BB Attack 3000-2500) "And now, this duel is over, Dwarven Paragon and end this duel" Dwarven Paragon swung his hammer around before slamming it into the ground and sending a shockwave a pile of rubble which struck Blood Baroness and Frenic"

"Did she do it?" Jaden gasped

"She did it" Neria cheered "She won, she beat another Shadow Rider"

But Aedan looked at Frenic's field and when the dust cleared, it revealed Frenic still standing and he had life points.

 **Sereda: 700  
Frenic: 600**

"What!" Sereda gasped "How did you survive that attack?"

"I simply played my facedown" Frenic said simply as he revealed his second facedown "Blood Absorbance, now by removing one Blood Monster in my graveyard from play, I gain 1000 life points so I was able to survive that attack"

Sereda groaned 'Paragon is a strong monster, he will need to summon a very powerful monster in order to defeat me' she though "I end my turn"

Frenic smirked "It's my turn and now it's time for the end" he smirked as he drew his card "And now it's time to summon my great beast, a monster created by the powers of Blood Magic. I summon Blood Dragon Egg" A large blood red coloured egg appeared on the field and the egg look scaly (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2000)

"That's it?" Jaden questioned "That's your great Beast?"

Frenic smirked "No it's not" he smiled "I play the spell card Blood Hatching, now by sacrificing my egg; I can summon the beast inside it. Awaken now Blood Dragon Hatchling" a small dragon with blood red scales and blood red eyes that shone with evil appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 1500 Defence 1000) "But my dragon is still not the real beast but his daddy is. Now I use my Hatchling's ability, so now by sacrificing it, I can summon the great Blood Dragon to the field in attack mode" The baby dragon was engulfed by a bright light which expanded and then dimmed to reveal a massive dragon with large red wings that dripped with blood. Its blood red scales were sharp and the dragon had sharp red spikes on its back and tail and large red claws that dripped blood. The dragon's red eyes glowed red with evil and the dragon let out a terrible roar which made everyone cover their ears (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

Sereda stared at the monster but sighed in relief "As scary as that monster is, it still can't beat my Paragon"

Frenic smiled "Though my dragon has a special ability, now he can absorb one monster in my graveyard and the monster I pick in my Blood Baroness" the spirit of Blood Baroness appeared on the field and then turned into a ball of red light which went into Blood Dragon's chest and the dragon roared as he gained power (BD Attack 3000-5500)

All of the other Key Keepers eyes widened in shock and horror as they knew that one hit from that dragon and it's over "NO!" Solona shouted "If that Dragon attacks then Sereda will lose!"

Frenic smirked "That is that nature of a Shadow Game" he sneered "I fight to take the Spirit Keys, you put up a good fight but this Duel is mine. Now Blood Dragon, destroy that Paragon and the rest of his life points" Blood Dragon let out a load roar before sending a blast of blood red fire which shot from its mouth and slamming into Dwarven Paragon like a missile. The Dwarven Paragon groaned before exploding and the shockwave blew Sereda back who screamed.

 **Sereda: 0000  
Frenic: 600 (Winner)**

"SEREDA!" Aedan yelled in horror

"She lost!" Alexis gasped

Sereda managed to remain standing after the attack but then she collapsed to her knees and her Spirit Key fell from her neck. The Key glowed before vanishing and then the cave rumbled as another Spirit Gate opened

"Oh no!" Jaden gasped

Frenic smirked as he walked over to Sereda and he held up a ball "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Neria yelled in anger but Frenic just smirked and swung his arm which created a magical wave that blew Neria back.

"Neria!" Daylen gasped as he and Solona ran over to help Neria

"Rules are rules" Frenic smirked "Now I will be claiming my prize" the ball glowed red along with Sereda's body and then Sereda faded and an image of her appeared in the ball which turned red "Your Spirit power will come in handy for future experiments" Frenic added and then he walked over to Avexis and stroked her cheek "And now my pet, wake up" The other key Keepers watched as Avexis opened her eyes but her eyes now glowed red which made Frenic smirk "She is back under my control. And now I bid you farewell until next time"

Daylen and Aedan glared at Frenic "You will pay for this" Aedan yelled "We will find you and we will defeat you and rescue Avexis and Sereda!"

Frenic smiled "I will be waiting for you" he laughed and then he gripped Avexis' shoulder and the two glowed red before vanishing into red particles which blew away.

When Frenic was gone, the remaining Key Keepers looked at each other "We just lost another Spirit Gate" Alexis stated "Now the Shadow Riders are even closer to opening the Spirit Gates."

"Well one of us will take that Shadow Rider down" Jaden stated "We will duel and we will beat that Shadow Rider"

Aedan smiled "Yeah, now we will duel and we will rescue Sereda and Avexis" the other key keepers cheered as Aedan looked at his deck 'If anyone is going to take on that Shadow rider then it will be me, it's my turn to take on a Shadow Rider' he thought.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter done, I'm sorry for the wait but I had to think this duel through since I was using 2 decks of my creation. We will see the Blood deck again in the spin off story. Frenic is a character from dragon age and was the main antagonist of Dawn of the Seeker.**

 **Next time: Frenic returns and a Key Keeper faced him to save two of their friends.**


	41. Blood Magic part 2

**Blood Magic part 2:**

The next day was a sad day for all of the key keepers. The Shadow Rider known as Frenic had defeated Sereda and taken her Spirit Key and Soul. And not only that but he had also kidnapped the young former shadow rider known as Avexis and had placed her under his control. Frenic seemed to be the one who had kidnapped Avexis and brainwashed her to make her a Shadow Rider in the First place. With the loss of Sereda, that now meant that five of the Spirit Gates had now opened. When School had started, the Key Keepers had gone straight towards Chancellor Sheppard's office and they told him what had happened

"So Sereda was defeated by this Shadow Rider?"Sheppard asked which made Solona sigh and nodded

"I'm afraid so" she admitted "Despite her best efforts she was defeated by the Shadow Rider"

"And not only that, he also took Avexis" Daylen added

"That is so unfair" Jaden groaned "I mean, taking Sereda's Spirit Key and Soul is one thing, but taking Avexis too, that's just unfair."

"I think that's how this Shadow Rider works" Aedan claimed "This Shadow Rider seemed to be one of those more sinister ones like that Vampire Camula was. I don't think this one is a brainwashed person"

Professor Dorian was also in the Office as he wanted to hear more about this Shadow Rider "You said before that this Shadow Rider was the one who brainwashed Avexis, do you know what his name is?"

"I do" Aedan said "He called himself Frenic"

Dorian's eyes widened in shock which caught their attention "Did you say his name is Frenic?" he gasped

"Yeah" Aedan added

"Hold on!" Alexis gasped "You know this Shadow Rider"

"You remember the Seekers of Truth and how they hunt down Shadow Duellists and cult, when several years ago, Frenic was one of the Seeker's most wanted and he had gained an ancient and forbidden power known as Blood Magic. His deck was one he obtained through a Ritual and it used Blood to power his cards. He used his powers to drain the life force of Duellists and make himself more powerful. Eventually the Seekers want after him but he escaped and was not heard from after that. Worse he killed Cassandra's mentor Byron. After Byron's death Cassandra was determined to hunt him down. It drove her to the edge and it took many Seekers to stop her. But we all believed that Frenic had vanished"

"Well it seems he's back then" Solona stated

"I don't care what this guy has done in the past" Aedan hissed "He took Sereda and Avexis. And now we have to save them. I don't care how powerful he is but I will defeat him"

"Wait, why should you duel Frenic!" Chazz hissed "From what I can see this is a job for the Chazz"

"Chazz this isn't some Tournament" Alexis stated

"She's right" Daylen agreed "Frenic could target any of us and so we will have to be careful"

"Which is why you will all stick together and then one of you will face Frenic" Sheppard said

"And I will be with you so I can use my Seeker training to track Frenic down" Dorian added and the Key Keepers nodded and they left the Office.

...

Meanwhile, back over at the cave by the Cliffs, Frenic was back in his lair as Avexis stood at his side. Her eyes were blank and she did whatever Frenic told her too. "Last time part of your mind was still your own" Frenic laughed "But now you do whatever I tell you to. And you can't do anything about it. You look almost like a zombie but I don't care. Maybe I can use this trick on others as well though that will take more power. You were easy since you were a little girl" Frenic then picked up the orb which held Sereda's soul "And this girl's soul is not enough, I need more and I need someone who has the power to fight me. I think it is time for me to choose my next victim."

...

Later all of the Key Keepers were in the Library. Solona, Neria and Alexis were looking at some books while Daylen and Chazz were doing some research on the computers. Jaden was snoozing away on a couch while Aedan sat at a table looking through his cards. Eventually Daylen looked over at Aedan, "What is it you are looking for?" he asked

Aedan looked at him "I'm just looking through my deck" he answered "I have to make sure that it's right if I'm going to face that Shadow Rider"

"Why should you face this Shadow Rider" Chazz snorted "This is a job for the Chazz"

"I thought we said that this Shadow rider chooses who he duels" Alexis stated

"Alexis is right" Solona agreed "This is not a tournament and this is not a game so we can't go showing off."

"Even so I think it's my turn to Duel" Aedan stated "I haven't duelled a Shadow Rider and anyway, my Templar deck has a unique ability against those Blood spellcasters"

Daylen then realised what Aedan was talking about "That's right, Aedan's Templers are strong against spellcasters."

"But remember, not all of that Shadow Rider's monsters are spellcasters, that Blood Dragon is clearly a dragon type" Neria reminded

"Even so, I think it's my turn to face a Shadow Rider" Aedan said

Then there was the loud sound of thunder and they all looked to see that there was a storm on the Island but the lightning was red so it was not natural. "This sure looks like the work of the Shadow Riders" Dorian said

"Well we best go find our Shadow Rider" Jaden suggested as he got up from the couch as the storm had woke him up.

"But where can we find him?" Neria questioned

"Well considering the other Shadow Riders, I guess he's back at the lair where he duelled Sereda" Solona claimed

"Well let's get going" Aedan said and then he ran off with Daylen following him and then by the other Key Keepers and Professor Dorian

...

Meanwhile, Frenic stood inside the cave where he had duelled Sereda before and he was waiting. The brainwashed Avexis stood to the side while the orb that contained Sereda's soul was inside his robe. Frenic knew that his prey would come back to this cave and he had sent that lightning as a way to send a message. He sneered when he saw the Key Keepers enter the cave "So my prey has arrived" he sneered

Dorian narrowed his eyes at Frenic "So, I was right, it is you isn't it Frenic" he growled "One of the most wanted Shadow Duellists at one time before you vanished"

Frenic looked at Dorian and his mouth turned into a sneer when he recognised him "Ah, I remember you" he sneered "The last time we met; you were one of those Seekers with that commander who I defeated. They tried to capture me but failed. You should know since you were there."

"Yes, I was there" Dorian answered "I was one of the best but Commander Byron was taking no chances. That's why he duelled you"

"That's right, and I beat him" Frenic sneered "Even your best Seeker couldn't defeat me"

"Even so, you were weak after the Duel and had to flee" Dorian hissed "If Cassandra was here, she would be happy as she would get to see you lose."

"That's not going to happen" Frenic hissed "After that victory, I wandered around after I lost most of my powers until a mysterious man gave me an offer. He would grant me the power of a shadow charm if I joined him on his quest to unleash the Sacred Beasts. In truth I don't care about those Beasts, I only care about the power I get."

"And what of Avexis?" Jaden demanded "What does she have to do with this?"

"Oh this little girl!" Frenic sneered as he placed a hand on Avexis' shoulder "I needed a sidekick so I took this little girl from the street. She had the rare ability to talk to Duel Spirits so she was the perfect sidekick for me when I place her under my control. And now that you are here, I will take on my next target but who shall I be duelling"

Aedan stepped forward "I will take you on Frenic!" he hissed "For Sereda"

Frenic laughed "So be it" he sneered and his blood red duel disk made from blood appeared while Aedan activated his Academy Duel Disk.

"Good luck Aedan" Solona and Daylen said at the same time.

" **Duel!"**

 **Aedan: 8000  
Frenic: 8000**

"I will make the first move" Frenic smirked as he drew his sixth card "And just like my last Duel, I will start by summoning Blood Apprentice in attack mode" The spellcaster in blood red robes appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1100)

"That monster again" Jaden groaned

"And you remember what it does" Frenic smirked "Now you take 500 points of damage" Blood Apprentice sent a blast of red magic which struck Aedan and caused him to groan.

 **Aedan: 7500  
Frenic: 8000**

"Then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Frenic finished

Aedan narrowed her eyes "If you think I will give up because I've lost some life points on my first turn, then you're wrong" he hissed "I summon Knight Templar in attack mode" A knight wearing armour with a sword on fire engraved on the chest appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And now I play a spell card known as Double Summon, this card allows me to make a second normal summon this turn. So I will summon my Knight's comrade, Knight Corporal in attack mode" A similar knight in similar armour appeared on the field, the only difference was that this Knight had a 2 Handed sword instead of a sword and shield (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1500) "And now my Knight Templar will attack your Blood Apprentice, and there's something else, when my Knight Templar attacks a spellcaster type monster, he gains 500 attack points so since that Blood Apprentice is a Spellcaster type monster, my Templar gains 500 attack points" Templar's sword glowed as he gained power (KT Attack 1600-2100) Then the Templar slashed his sword and caused Blood Apprentice to screech before shattering and the explosion blew Frenic back.

 **Aedan: 7500  
Frenic: 7200**

"Oh, and don't think I forgot about my Knight Corporal" Aedan added "Now he will launch a direct attack" Knight Corporal swung his large sword and slashed Frenic which sent him flying backwards and onto his back.

 **Aedan: 7500  
Frenic: 5300**

"All right" Jaden cheered "Aedan took out Frenic's monsters and dealt him a good bit of damage"

"You shouldn't cheer just yet Jaden" Dorian stated which made everyone look at him "Frenic is unpredictably, he always has a plan when he's thrown into a corner. I've seen how he duels and Aedan must be prepared for the worst"

"I think Professor Dorian's right" Solona stated "Frenic must have some kind of plan and so Aedan must be ready"

Aedan looked determined to win this duel "I will now throw one card facedown and end my turn"

Frenic narrowed his eyes at him "You think that just because you've dealt damage to me means that you've won!" he snapped "Well I still have more tricks, I play the spell card Blood Wound, now by paying 500 life points, I can destroy that Knight Corporal" Frenic glowed red as he gave up some of his life points and then a red ball of magic appeared which was zapped towards Aedan's Knight Corporal which caused the monster to moan before melting into a pool of goo.

 **Aedan: 7500  
Frenic: 4800**

"But my turn's not done yet, I play a spell card known as Foolish Burial which allows me to discard one card from my deck to my graveyard." Frenic added and he sent a monster to his graveyard "And now I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted, this allows me to summon back the monster I sent to my graveyard, I summon Blood Enchanter in attack mode" a spellcaster with a sneer on his face and wearing fancy blood red spellcaster robes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2200) "And next I summon Blood Hermit from my hand" a spellcaster wearing armour made from wood and had a mad look joined the Enchanter on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And now, I play an equip spell known as Lifedrinker which gives my Hermit an extra 500 attack points." A large sword replaced the wooden staff the hermit held (BH Attack 1600-2100) "And now, Blood Hermit, attack that Knight Templar." Blood Hermit's sword glowed red and then the Hermit charged and then slashed his sword and sliced the Knight Templar in two which then exploded and blew Aedan back.

 **Aedan: 7000  
Frenic: 4800**

"And now you're wide open for a direct attack, so now my Enchanter will attack you directly!" Frenic added and Blood Enchanter sent a blast of red lightning towards Aedan which knocked him back and caused him to cry out in pain.

 **Aedan: 4500  
Frenic: 4800**

"Oh no Aedan!" Solona gasped

"He just took a big hit!" Daylen added

"And now Frenic has 2 powerful monsters on the field" Dorian added

Frenic laughed "Don't you see now, you're no match for me" he sneered "Why don't you just give up and hand over your key now."

"Don't listen to him Aedan!" Jaden shouted "You can win this duel"

Aedan smiled "I never did plan on staying down in this duel" he said as he managed to stand up and onto his knees "I'm glad that you've dealt me a good bit of damage as now I can play my facedown card, Damage condenser, now I can summon a monster from my deck that has less attack points than the damage I just took, so I choose to summon Knight Commander in attack mode" A large soldier in thick armour appeared on the field in strong looking armour (Level 8 Attack 2700 Defence 2500)

"Great, that's one of Aedan's best monsters" Daylen cheered

"And now my Commander's ability activates" Aedan added "After all, a commander is nothing without soldiers to command so now I can summon 1 templar monster from my graveyard so now my Knight Templar returns to the field." A knight monster returned to the field "And now I will equip my Knight Templar with Lyrium Sword which gives him 500 attack points" Knight Templar's sword changed into a new sword that glowed blue (KT Attack 1600-2100) "And now, my Knight will attack that Hermit"

"But if those two monsters battle then the fight will end in a draw" Chazz gasped

"Normally yes" Aedan smirked "But remember my Templar's ability, he gains 500 extra attack points when he fights a spellcaster and since Hermit is a Spellcaster, he gains those extra attack points" (KT Attack 2100-2600) Then the Templar slashed his sword across Hermit and the blue blade burnt the Blood Hermit who screeched and then shattered.

 **Aedan: 4500  
Frenic: 4300**

"And now my Knight Commander will take out that Blood Enchanter" Aedan added and the Commander slashed the Enchanter and destroyed him causing more damage.

 **Aedan: 4500  
Frenic: 4100**

"And then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Aedan added

Frenic growled as he drew his card "I will throw one monster facedown and then a facedown card and then end my turn" he said

As Aedan drew his next card, he was thinking 'I must be careful, those facedown cards will be traps and I must watch out as I can't afford to fall into one of those traps' Aedan then looked at the card he drew "I now summon Templar Guardian in defence mode" A Templar with a large shield appeared on the field kneeling down with his shield behind him "And as long as my Guardian is on the field, you can only attack him." Then he closed his eyes and then opened then and narrowed them "And it seems I must take this risk, Knight Commander, attack that facedown monster" Knight Commander slashed his sword and slashed the facedown monster in two and then the monster appeared and it turned out to be Blood Spider, the monster that he was afraid of "Oh great!" he groaned

Frenic laughed "You remember my Blood Spider" he laughed "Well now you know it equips to your Knight Commander which stops him from attacking" Blood Spider flew over to Aedan's field and wrapped his legs around Knight Commander.

Aedan sighed "I was afraid of that" he sighed "But I still have one more attack so now my Knight Templar will attack you directly" Knight Templar charged at Frenic but he sneered

"Sorry but I play my facedown Blood Barrier" Frenic countered "Now by removing my Blood Apprentice from play, I can negate your attack"

Aedan sighed as his plan had failed "I end my turn"

Frenic sneered as he drew his next card "I will start this turn with an old classic" he said "Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards" Frenic drew two new cards from his deck "And now I will play an old field spell, Blood Ritual Chamber"

"Not that card!" Alexis gasped

"That's not good" Jaden added

"That's right as now Frenic can use Aedan's monsters as tributes" Daylen claimed

Frenic smirked "You know what it does so now I use your Knight Commander as a tribute and as he has Blood Spider equipped to him, he counts as 2 sacrifices. So now I summon the Beast of the Blood, I summon Blood Dragon" Knight Commander glowed red as he turned into red liquid and then transformed into the large blood red dragon with blood dripping off its wings (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2000)

"Oh no, it's the monster that defeated Sereda!" Solona gasped

Chazz smiled "At least Aedan is safe for now" he said which made everyone look at him

"What do you mean Chazz, now Frenic has the strongest monster in his deck on the field" Jaden asked

Chazz sighed "Don't you remember the last duel?" he asked "Remember, when Blood Ritual Chamber is used, Frenic can't attack"

"So Aedan is safe for now" Alexis stated

"Yes but now Frenic can equip one monster in his graveyard to that Dragon and knowing what's in his graveyard, he will pick his strongest monster" Daylen said

Frenic smiled "And as for the equip monster, I choose my Blood Enchanter which means my Dragon gains 2500 attack points, plus an extra 500 because of my field spell" The spirit of Blood Enchanter appeared and was absorbed by the dragon who gave a loud roar (BD Attack 3000-6000) "And with that, I end my turn"

Aedan sighed as he drew his next card "I now switch my Knight Templar to defence mode" The Knight Templar knelt down "Then I will equip Templar Shield to my Guardian which gives him an extra 1000 defence points." A large shield which blocked Templar Guardian from view appeared (TG Defence: 2000-3000) "And then I throw one card facedown and end my turn"

"That's it?" Frenic laughed "This duel will be mine soon. I'll start by playing the spell card called Stop Defence which switches you Guardian to attack mode" Against its will, the Templar Guardian then stood up which made the others look in horror.

"Oh no, if that Blood Dragon attacks then Aedan will lose!" Daylen shouted

Frenic laughed "And now it's over, this duel and your soul. Now they are mine because now Blood Dragon is going to attack your Guardian and this one attack will wipe out all your life points. You tried to save your friend, well now you can join her inside one of my orbs. Now Blood Dragon, attack that Guardian and end this Duel"

The large Blood Dragon sent a blast of red blood like fire which exploded onto Aedan's field and they could hear Aedan scream in pain and the smoke covered the field which prevented anyone from seeing what had happened.

"No Aedan!" Neria screamed

"I don't believe it!" Chazz gasped

"He lost!" Jaden finished

But then the smoke cleared and they saw Aedan was still standing and the duel was not over yet when they saw the Life points.

 **Aedan: 1500  
Frenic: 4100**

"What!" Frenic hissed "But how, that attack should have whipped you out!"

Aedan gave a few deep breaths and smirked "I would have done if it wasn't for my facedown" he smirked and he revealed his facedown "A handy trap known as Swapped Sword, now the attack points of my Templar Guardian swap with its defence points so my Guardian had enough attack points to stay in the Duel"

Frenic growled know that his plan had failed "Well next turn my Dragon will wipe you out" he hissed "I end my turn"

Aedan looked at his deck "I have to draw something good otherwise this Duel is over" Aedan then drew his card and smiled at it "This Duel is about to go back in my favour" he smiled "I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode" a elf in green armour appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200)

"What good will that do?" Jaden wondered "That Guardian is no match for that dragon"

"Aedan must have some kind of a plan" Solona stated

"I sure do" Aedan smiled "Now I sacrifice my Templar Knight and Celtic Guardian. This allows me to special summon a monster from my hand. A real leader of the Templers, I summon Knight Divine in attack mode" A female Knight wearing Templar Armour with the flaming sword engraved and a skirt like armour appeared on the field with a large Sceptre which demonstrated that she was a real leader. (Level 10 Attack 3500 Defence 2800)

"Now that's some monster" Solona stated

But Frenic laughed "Even if it's strong, it still doesn't beat my Dragon"

Aedan smiled "Oh I know that" he smiled "But he does have a great Special Ability. By paying 1000 life points, I can destroy every card on your field"

"What!" Frenic gasped as he widened his eyes and then Aedan glowed as he gave up some of his life points and then Knight Divine's Sceptre glowed gold and then she thrust the sceptre up and a bright light flashed over the field and when the light cleared, every card on Frenic field was gone and the field was back in the cave.

 **Aedan: 500  
Frenic: 4100**

"And now that your field is empty, my Divine can attack you directly, so go, show him how the Templers fight" Knight Divine brought out a sword that glowed gold and then she sent a large beam of pure light which struck Frenic and sent him flying backwards.

 **Aedan: 500  
Frenic: 600**

"And then I will throw two cards facedown and end my turn" Aedan finished

Frenic narrowed his eyes "You destroyed my Dragon." He hissed but then he smirked "But if you think that he was the strongest monster in my deck then you're wrong" This made everyone look at him in worry "I may have no monsters but there are other ways to summon monsters like with this spell card. The Ritual Spell card Waking the Queen of Blood"

"A ritual Spell!" Alexis gasped "He's about to make a Ritual Summoning"

Frenic smiled "And this Ritual spell allows me to use monsters in my graveyard as the summoning materials by removing them from play. So I remove my Blood dragon and my Blood Spider from play to make a Level 10 Ritual Summon. I now summon, Blood Queen in attack mode" A large beam of light appeared and then a demon like monster with grey skin, red eyes and horns and claws appeared on the field. This monster was an abomination created through Blood Magic and the demon like monster looked very scary. (Level 9 Attack 4000 Defence 4000)

Solona widened her eyes at the monster as for some reason it looked strange. But then her eyes faded away and she saw visions like she had seen when she duelled Avexis.

"Hey sis, are you alright?" Daylen asked in worry when he saw his sister looking scared and he noticed her blank eyes.

Then Solona's Eyes returned to normal and she shook her head to get the images out "I'm fine Daylen" she answered "I just started seeing things again"

Frenic laughed "Well it seems that you have failed" he smiled "Now my Blood Queen will attack your Divine which will wipe out your remaining life points"

"Not when I play this card" Aedan sighed "Emergency Provisions, now by sacrificing my other facedown card, I gain 1000 life points" Aedan glowed as his other facedown card shattered into gold particles which were absorbed by Aedan.

 **Aedan: 1500  
Frenic: 600**

"Well the attack still goes through" Frenic smiled and then Blood Queen unleashed a huge amount of Blood Magic which struck Knight Divine which caused her to scream before exploding and the amount of Blood Magic also struck Aedan which caused him to yell in pain and then Aedan was knocked back and he moaned in pain from the attack.

 **Aedan: 1000  
Frenic: 600**

"Oh no!" Neria gasped "Aedan may have more life points but Frenic has a very powerful monster"

Frenic laughed "Just face it, this duel is over. Why don't you just stay down and give up."

Aedan moaned as he was unable to get up 'Maybe he's right.' He though "I used up most of my best cards already and I can't defeat that dragon in one turn. I'm sorry Sereda, I tried.'

"Hey Aedan!" Jaden called "Don't give up!"

"Jaden's right" Solona added "Don't forget what you said about Sereda. You said that you would save her."

"Just because he has a strong monster doesn't mean this duel is over" Daylen added "You just need to believe you can win this duel."

Aedan looked at his duel disk and then he groaned as he managed to push himself up "I'm ready" he said

"Ready to give up?" Frenic mocked

"No" Aedan hissed "Ready to win this duel" Aedan then drew his card "I play Card of Demise so now I draw until I hold 5 cards in my hand." Aedan drew until he had 5 cards in his hand "And now since I control no monsters, I summon Knight Captain in attack mode" Aedan's captain appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2500 Defence 1900) "And then I play the spell cards Monster Reborn and Premature Burial to summon 2 more monsters from my graveyard, my Celtic Guardian and Knight Corporal" Aedan gave up some life points as two more warriors appeared on the field.

 **Aedan: 200  
Frenic: 600**

"What's Aedan doing!" Chazz gasped "Those can't beat that Shadow Rider"

"I think Aedan is about to summon something really big" Dorian claimed

"I do" Aedan smiled "I now sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon the real leader of the Templers. A monster who commands everything within the Templar order. I summon, Knight Vigilant in attack mode" A large Templar monster wielding multiple weapons appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 3000) "And he has a special ability, when he's summoned, all cards on your field are destroyed"

"What!" Frenic screeched "NO!" Then a bright light caused Blood Queen to screech and then shatter "No this cannot be! I am the master of Blood Magic, I cannot lose like this!"

"Well you just did" Aedan smirked "Now Knight Vigilant, end this duel" Knight Vigilant nodded and then he slashed Frenic with several weapons as Frenic screamed loudly as his life points hit zero.

 **Aedan: 200 (Winner)  
Frenic: 0000**

As soon as the Duel ended, Frenic glowed red and he screamed as red waves surrounded his body as his skin turned red. Aedan watched in shock as Frenic's eyes melted and then his body also melted and turned into a pile of goo leaving the mask behind and the orb that held Sereda's soul which fell to the ground. Then the orb glowed and Sereda appeared though she was asleep

"Sereda!" Jaden gasped and he and the others went over to help Sereda and Solona and Daylen ran over to Avexis who also glowed red and when the light left her, Avexis collapsed but Solona caught her. Dorian then picked up the mask that Frenic wore.

"It seems that Frenic is gone for good" he said "And now another Shadow Rider has been defeated."

"Now there are only two left" Alexis stated "And it seems we're close to victory now"

Solona looked at her "We may have defeated another Shadow Rider. But I have a feeling that we have not faced the hardest one yet. With just two left, they will duel with everything they have to get the remaining keys"

"Well no matter what happens, we will stand and fight" Jaden replied "Because we're duellists and we won't let those Shadow Riders defeat us and take over the world" the other Key Keepers cheered at that.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Another Shadow Rider down and now there are just two left. This is now the last of my created Shadow Riders and now it's just the finally Shadow Rider though I am going to do Duel Monsters Spirit Day as well.**

 **Next time: A shadow Rider offers help to someone and that person must duel to get the help.**

 **Created card:**

 **This is the new card that Aedan used, his templar cards are on my profile.**

Swapped Sword: Trap card, when opponent declares and attack on one of your monsters, swap the attack and defence points around.


	42. A Reason to Win:

**A Reason to win:**

It had been a week since the defeat of Frenic which left just 2 Shadow Riders remaining. After a few nights in the Infirmary, Sereda and Avexis were released though Avexis spent most of her time with Chancellor Sheppard, Miss Fontaine or with Aristide Amell who had taken a liking to the little girl and began to see her as another daughter.

But everything was not well for Atticus Rhodes, the former Shadow Rider known as Nightshroud and the brother of Alexis. He had collapsed again and had been forced to get back to the infirmary. Alexis sat next to him as she heard the storm outside. Solona and Sereda entered the Infirmary "Hey Alexis" Solona greeted "I see that you're still here"

"I am" Alexis replied "It's just that I'm worried about my brother, he's still having memory issues and his headaches are causing him to come back here to the infirmary."

"Well I'm sure he will recover" Sereda added

"I certainly hope so" Alexis replied and then she looked at Sereda "By the way, how are you and Avexis doing? It must have been hard after what happened with Frenic"

"It was?" Sereda replied as she shuddered "That is certainly something I do not want to live again. And Avexis is doing fine; she's just a little shy."

"My father has begun talking about taking Avexis in" Solona added "That way she can stay at this school. Avexis doesn't want to go back to an orphanage and wants to be able to duel."

"She's a nice girl" Alexis smiled

"And I wouldn't mind having a little sister to look after, even if she's not my blood sister" Solona replied "Anyway, Sereda and I are going to head back to the Girl's Dorm before this storm gets any worse"

"You do that" Alexis said "I think I'll stay here with my brother"

"All right then" Sereda replied and then she and Solona left.

As soon as they were gone, Alexis looked at her brother who was lying on an Infirmary bed 'Only two Shadow Riders are left and victory finally seems near' she though 'But it would mean so much more if my brother was here with me. His body and mind, like it used to be' Alexis then remembered something from her past.

 **Flashback:**

A younger Alexis sat next to a tree as she looked through a deck of Duel Monster cards "Alexis, Alexis!" a voice called and she looked up to see her brother Atticus come out from behind there tree.

Alexis smiled when she saw her brother "Atti" she greeted as she used her nickname for her brother

Atticus then walked over to his sister "What have you got there sis?" he asked and then Alexis gave Atticus the cards and he had a look at them "Hey some tough cards. But Duelling is more than about power"

Alexis looked confused "What?" she questioned "What do you mean bro" a leaf from the tree then landed on her head which made Atticus laugh.

"What I mean is that you need a good purpose for Duelling" Atticus replied as he took the leaf off her head "A reason, that's what really matters in a match"

Alexis smiled and nodded "Yeah, okay"

"One day, you're going to be a great Duellist" Atticus laughed

 **Flashback end:**

The older Alexis closed her eyes as she thought of these memories.

"You miss him don't you!" a voice called which made Alexis gasp as she opened her eyes "But there is a way to get him back"

Alexis looked around the room for the voice but saw nobody else but her brother "Who is that?" she demanded then she noticed a dark portal opening near here.

"Come with me" the voice ordered "And I can give Atticus back all his memories. If you can defeat me in a duel that is" Alexis' eyes went blank and she walked towards the portal "At the place where we first met, the abandon Dorm" the voice added and a dark figure appeared and grabbed hold of Alexis and dragged her into the portal but they were unaware that Atticus had opened in eyes quickly as he gasped and he sat up to see the portal closing and a dark figure walking through it. He reached to out the portal but it closed

"What's going on?" he gasped "Who was that?"

...

Later, over in the Slifer Dorm, Jaden was fast asleep in his bed with Syrus and Chumley in their beds above him. Though he was quickly woken up when he heard Winged Kuriboh making noises which woke him up "Hey Kuriboh, can you keep it down?" he asked and then noticed that Kuriboh looked scared "Hey, what's wrong?" Then he heard someone banging at the door and he noticed Chumley climbing down from his bed.

"All right" he groaned "I'm coming" Then he opened the door before screaming as he saw a monsters, Syrus also screamed though Jaden noticed that it was just Chazz and he looked like something had happened

"Hey Chazz" Jaden greeted "What's up?"

"Can't sleep" Chazz replied "Because of the news I've just heard"

Then the Five Ojama brother spirits appeared **"Oh Jaden, its horrible!"** Ojama yellow exclaimed

"It's Alexis" Chazz added "She's gone missing"

"What!" Jaden gasped

…

Later, Jaden was with Chazz, Syrus and Chumley as they ran through the corridors of Duel Academy until they saw Zane, Dr Crowler and Professor Dorian "Well, any sign of her?" Jaden asked

"There's no sign of her" Zane replied, they had all just gone out to try and find Alexis and no one could find her or any hints on where she had gone.

"It's like she's vanished into thin air" Dr Crowler added

Then Solona, Sereda, Aedan, Daylen and Neria joined then "We can't fine her either" Aedan stated

"I don't understand" Solona claimed "When Sereda and I saw her she was just seeing her brother after he collapsed again."

"Then maybe we should see Atticus" Dorian suggested "Maybe he knows where to find her"

So they went over to the Infirmary but when they opened the door, they all gasped at what they saw. The Infirmary was trashed and Atticus was lying on the floor as he groaned.

"Atticus!" they all gasped

"Dear me" Crowler gasped

Jaden then ran over to him and helped him sit up "Are you okay?" he asked

Zane and Aedan looked at him "Atticus, can you tell us what happened here?" they asked

"It was him..." Atticus said slowly "He took her."

"Who took Alexis Atticus?" Solona asked "Who was it?"

"Tit...an" Atticus said slowly

"It was Titan?" Jaden questioned "Wait who's Titan?"

Everyone gasped at Atticus' words but they didn't notice that Crowler was creeping out as he knew who Titan was 'Titan?" he gasped in his mind 'That's the name of the Shadow Duellist I hired to scare Jaden. And I never paid him!" he was sweating which Dorian noticed

"You alright Doctor?" he asked "Do you know this Titan person?"

Crowler gasped in surprise but he managed to speak up in a panic "Err Titan?" he said "Never heard of him."

"I have" Sereda confessed which made everyone look at her "I don't know him personally but remember when you went to the Abandon Dorn" she looked at Jaden "And that fake Shadow Duellist kidnapped Alexis. His name was Titan"

"If this Titan has Alexis then there's only one place he will go" Daylen claimed

"The Abandoned Dorm" Solona finished

"Come on then" Jaden said as he got up "Alexis needs our help" then he ran off with the others following him and Chumley carrying Atticus on his back.

...

In the North Side of the Island, Titan had taken Alexis deep into the Abandoned Dorm and had taken her to the place where he had Duelled Jaden. Titan then restored Alexis who gasped as she looked at Titan "All right, so we duel and if I win, you'll restore my brother's memories. That's the Deal"

"Yes if you win" Titan laughed "But if I win, I get something too. Your Spirit Key and your Soul to take back to the Shadow Realm. You see my dear, when we first met; I was but a charlatan of the Shadows. However since being taken in by them, I am now the real thing, a proper Shadow Duellist and a Shadow Rider. So let us begin" he activated his duelling vest.

Alexis was about to activate hers when she heard someone coming and she looked to see the other Key Keepers along with Zane, Crowler, Dorian, Syrus, Sereda and Chumley who was carrying Atticus "There they are" Syrus gasped

"Look, they're going to Duel!" Chumley gasped

"They sure are" Solona stated

"Hey Alexis, we've got your back" Jaden added "Now beat this creep" Alexis smiled at him

Crowler meanwhile looked relieved when he saw that Titan was here because he was a Shadow Rider and not because he wanted to be paid "Ah, so this isn't about collecting that check" he smiled

"Check, what check?" Chazz questioned "What does that have to do with this?"

"Something you want to say Crowler?" Dorian hissed

Crowler laughed nervously "Oh, nothing" he claimed

Alexis then placed an Academy Duel Disk on her arm as she looked at her brother "Don't worry Atticus, this one's for you, I'm going to win you back your memory here and now" she said to herself and then she placed her deck into her disk and she looked at Titan "Now let's Duel."

" **Duel!"**

 **Alexis: 8000  
Titan: 8000**

"Ready yourself for the Shadows" Titan laughed as he drew a card "I'll take the First move and I summon Picador Fiend in attack mode" a skeleton man on top of an undead horse and had large bat like wings appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "Then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn"

"Now it's my draw" Alexis said as she drew her sixth card "And I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode" a ballerina with short shoulder length pink hair appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 800)

"I thought we were duelling, not playing with dolls" Titan mocked

"Well this doll is going to give you a great kick since she can attack you directly" Alexis countered

"Well then, she has me outmatched, so why don't you attack?" Titan sneered 'Though she has no idea that my facedown is a trap that will destroy that monster when it attacks.'

Alexis knew that something was wrong 'Something's not right here' she though 'Why is he trying to make me attack' then she gasped as she realised it 'Of Course, his facedown card, that must be a trap that will destroy my monster' But she wasn't about to have that "I play the spell card Allego Tolie, since I normal summoned a monster, this card automatically destroys one spell or trap card and I choose your facedown card." The shoes on Cyber Tutu glowed and then she spun around and threw a shoe which destroyed the facedown card.

"No!" Titan growled

"And now my I equip my Cyber Tutu with my Angel wing so now when she deals battle damage, you take an extra 300 points of damage" Alexis added "Now Cyber Tutu, attack him directly" Cyber Tutu zoomed over to Titan where she kicked him in the face and knocked him back.

 **Alexis: 8000  
Titan: 6700**

"And I will end my turn by throwing one card facedown" Alexis finished

"Hey Alexis is winning" Syrus commented

"Well she is one of the strongest female Obelisks" Solona commented "She's smart and know how to duel"

"It's true" Zane added "So far, her resolve to win for Atticus has proven stronger than Titan's Shadow creatures."

Titan growled at that "Well we'll just see about that!" he growled as he drew his next card "I play an equip spell known as Fiendish pendent. which gives my Fiend and extra 500 attack points" A black pendent necklace appeared around Picador Field's neck (PF Attack 1600-2100) "And now Picador Fiend, attack that Cyber Tutu" Picador Fiend's horse reared up and began charging towards Cyber Tutu.

"Sorry but I play my trap card" Alexis countered Double Passé so now your Picador Fiend attacks me directly" Picador Fiend charged and he knocked Alexis back who groaned from the attack.

 **Alexis: 5900  
Titan: 6700**

"If you are wondering why I did that then this is why" Alexis smirked "Now Cyber Tutu gets to attack you directly." Cyber Tutu then gave Titan another kick which knocked him back and he rubbed his chin.

 **Alexis: 5900  
Titan: 5400**

"All right" Jaden cheered "You show him Alexis"

"A clever move" Daylen smiled "Alexis took damage to protect her monster because losing Cyber Tutu may have big problems."

Aedan agreed with him "I agree with that"

"It's a long duel guys" Zane commented "Don't start celebrating yet. After all, we've seen just what these Shadow Riders can do"

"They can have cards that turn this duel around like what happened when I faced Frenic" Sereda commented

Alexis looked at the field 'Alright, so far so good' she thought 'I just need to give him a few more of those combo attacks and then..." her thoughts were cut off by Titan laughing "Now what?"

"Oh I'm just remembering our First encounter." Titan laughed "How the tables have turned"

"Yeah they have turned!" Alexis hissed "Because this time I'm not someone who got kidnapped and then stuffed in a coffin. Now I can fight back"

Titan sneered at that "No my dear" he said which made Alexis gasp "I mean before you were the bait luring my friend to me. But now you're the prey and my target" Titan then placed a card on his Duel Disk "And now I'm going to treat you as such, I play Ritual of the Matador and sacrifice my level 6 summoned skull in my hand in order to Ritual Summon in order to summon Matador Fiend" A large demon wearing black scaly armour and had red wings appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 0 Defence 0)

Alexis narrowed her eyes "A monster with zero attack and defence points?" she questioned "Something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye"

Titan laughed "Oh that is true so keep a sharp eye out." He laughed "Though that may be difficult when I play this. Difficult for you that is, not for me" then his mask glowed "I play the Field Spell known as Dark Arena"

A large black dome surrounded the field which covered the whole area in darkness. Alexis' friends couldn't see the duel anymore and Alexis couldn't see her friends or her opponent's field. "The Field, I can't see!" Alexis gasped as she looked to her Titan's Field was covered in shadows and she could no longer see her opponent's monsters "How can I fight if I can't make out my enemies."

"It's your move" Titan laughed

Outside the Duel, the others all watched in horror "What happened?" Zane gasped

"I can't see!" Syrus gasped as well

"Someone should go in there!" Crowler gasped "Someone other than me of course"

"Wimp!" Dorian hissed

Atticus just looked on in fear while Chumley whimpered "A grilled cheese, I'm eating grilled cheese. A tripled dickered grill cheese sandwich"

Chazz looked at Jaden "Jaden, you took on this guy in a duel before, tell Alexis how to get out of this jam"

Jaden sighed "I wish I could but something tells me he's different now" he said "The guy I duelled was a sham"

"And he used a different deck" Sereda added

"I concur" Crowler commented "I don't know why I ever hired him" This made everyone look at him confused which made him gasp in fear "Oh why did I ever say that out loud!"

"The point is, this time his powers are real" Daylen said

"Which means that Alexis is in trouble?" Neria gasped

Inside the dark Arena, Titan laughed while Alexis looked on in fear 'With this Dark Arena card in play I can't see anything, including what monsters Titan has out"

Titan then laughed out again "The Darkness is fitting for a Shadow Duel don't you think." Titan chuckled "But still allow me to shed some light on the Situation. Here in the Dark Arena, your monsters in attack mode must attack though because they can't see, I get to pick their target"

"Just one problem" Alexis smiled "That's a case of blind leading the blind. After all just because my monsters can't see doesn't mean we can't win. I just need a monster that packs a really powerful punch. My draw" Alexis drew her card and smiled at it "Perfect" she smiled "I play the spell card known as Pot of Greet to draw two more cards, then I play Polymerization so now I can fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand to create Cyber Blader" The red and purple armoured skater monster, with blue hair appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2100 Defence 800) "And what's cool about her is that her special ability is different for the number of monsters on your field. So with two on your field, her attack points are doubled to 4200" Cyber Blader glowed as he gained power (CB Attack 2100-4200)

Titan laughed "4200 attack points, whatever will I do"

"You'll get your butt kicked as now you'll take a good amount of damage, though first I will use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Fiendish Pendent" Alexis smirked as the pendent on Picador Fiend shattered (PF Attack 2100-1600) "Now go Cyber Blade Attack"

"She'll attack my Matador Field" Titan decided and his Matador Field appeared from the black fog.

"Fine by me" Alexis said "Now attack with Whirlwind rage" Cyber Angel spun around and then slammed into Matador Fiend but the attack was blocked and then the green gem on Matador Fiend's head glowed and sent a laser that zapped Cyber Blader causing her to groan and Alexis gasped in shock "What! But by Cyber Blader is so much stronger than that Matador Fiend, she should win this!" Then Cyber Blader shattered and made Alexis take cover "What's going on?"

"Oh I'm sorry" Titan mocked "Didn't you know, Matador Fiend cannot be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage. Although the monster that attacks it is destroyed."

"No way!" Alexis gasped

"There's more" Titan added "Like I said before, every monster in attack mode must attack"

"Well remember my Cyber Tutu can attack you directly" Alexis hissed "So your Matador Fiend will have to pick a battle with someone else."

"I don't think so" Titan laughed "Cyber Tutu's effect only activates when I have no monster with less attack points and Matador Fiend has zero so your Tutu's effect can't be used. And it won't be used again after Picador Fiend is done with her" Picador then marched onto the field and sent a green laser from his arm "This will be her last dance." Cyber Tutu was drawn towards Picador and then blasted with a green laser which caused her to scream before shattering.

"Tutu!" Alexis yelled and then a second laser zapped her which sent her staggering back.

 **Alexis: 5300  
Titan: 5400**

"So this is what a Shadow Game feels like" Alexis gasped

Outside the field, everyone watched as lightning zapped from the arena which made them looked worried

"Oh no, that can't be good!" Solona gasped

"Oh man!" Jaden groaned as he gripped his shadow charm that he got from the Gravekeepers "I hope Alexis is okay in there."

Back in the Dark Arena Titan looked at Alexis who was on her knees "Don't worry Alexis; at least your brother won't remember that you failed him."

Alexis growled "I won't fail him" he hissed "Because since you destroyed Angel Wing, I get to draw one card, and now I play Cyber Gymnast in defence mode" a muscular woman with long blond hair and wearing a mask appeared in the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1800) "Give me your best shot"

Titan laughed "Dear, if you knew what my best was, I'm sure you won't be so eager to see it" he sneered

"Oh really?" Alexis questioned

"Haven't you realised, I'm not the same Duellist you met before" Titan replied "I changed when the Shadows took me in and this voice gave me my mask for my Shadow powers" Titan remembered being dragged down and begging for help and then someone spoke to him and gave him a new mask and the powers of Shadow Duelling and find the Spirit Gate Keys. Titan laughed as his veins appeared all over him "So you see, I'm more powerful than ever"

"And uglier" Alexis added "But I have something to say to you, true Duelling doesn't come from some shadow charm, it comes from the reason why you duel, and that's why you're going to lose this duel, got it"

"The reasons why you duel?" Titan questioned "Where did you get that idea from, surely not from your beloved brother, after all, the whole reason he became a Shadow Rider was to gain power."

"That's not true!" Alexis snapped "You're a liar!"

Titan smiled "I'm sorry, but it's a fact, but if you still don't believe me, just wait" Titan then drew his next card "After all, as soon as I banish you to the Shadows, you'll see what I mean. I play the spell card called Card of Sanctity so now we both draw until we have 6 cards" Alexis and Titan drew until they had 6 cards in their hands "And if you're thinking about using your Gymnast's effect then forget it because I play the spell card Lightning Vortex which destroys it" Alexis gasped as Titan discarded a card and then a large lightning Storm blasted down and destroyed Cyber Gymnast. "Then I play the Ritual spell Curse of the Masked Beast and discard another Summoned Skull along with my Sangan in order to Ritual summon The Masked Beast in attack mode." A fiend with the upper body of a man but the body of a spider appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3200 Defence 1800) Alexis gasped at the power of the monsters "And now Masked Beast and Picador Fiend will attack you directly" Masked Beast held a staff and sent a green laser at Alexis while Picador fired a laser of his own and both blasts hit Alexis when caused her to fall to the ground and onto her knees.

 **Alexis: 500  
Titan: 5400**

Jaden and the others watched in horror as more sparks flew from the Dark Arena and Atticus reached out "I know it's hard but we must keep hope" Jaden said to him.

Titan laughed "Get up, or are your reasons for Duelling not enough anymore"

Alexis' eyes began to close 'Maybe he's right' she thought 'maybe my reasons are not enough, because no matter how much I want to win, I don't have the strength. It's over, me key, my brother, my soul. I've lost them all" Alexis then fell face first onto the ground.

Titan laughed "That's right stay down" he hissed "There's no point to keep fighting, you can't win. After all, the reasons you fight aren't nearly as strong as the shadows."

Alexis groaned but then she began to hear Atticus' voice in his head "Alexis" he said "Don't give up, you can win this"

Alexis lifted her head up "Bro"

Atticus carried on talking in her head "Lexi"

Alexis then got her confidence back "I can't stop now" she then pushed herself up and glared at Titan "Alright Titan, if you want to duel, then here goes."

Titan laughed "So you still fight. Well no card can help you"

"Well thanks to you I've got several good cards" Alexis laughed as she had drawn some good cards when Titan played Card of Sanctity "Such as this one, the spell card known as Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. You're not the only one who can Ritual summon because now I can also shuffle Warriors or Fairies in my graveyard to my deck as the Ritual materials. So I discard by Cyber Prima and shuffle Cyber Tutu back into my deck so now I can summon a level 10 Cyber Angel monster and I choose Cyber Angel Vrash" A large fairy with pink hair and a large blue cape who also a large hat on her head appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2000) "And then I play the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive which gives me my Blade Skater back. Next I play Fusion Recovery which allows me to get back Polymerization and Etoile Cyber back to my hand." The three cards returned to Alexis' hand "Next I play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon another Cyber Blader" A second Cyber Blader appeared on the field next to Vrash.

"That monster already failed you once" Titan laughed "And that powerful Cyber Angel can't help you either. I still have Dark Arena and three monsters on my field and you are still in the dark."

"Maybe but not for long" Alexis smirked "Because Cyber Blader is about to light up the dark."

"You lie!" Titan hissed

"Wrong because now my Cyber Blader's third ability known as Shining Cyber light activates." Alexis smiled "Now all special effects you have out" Cyber Angel glowed bright and then the Dark Arena shattered

"No fair!" Titan growled "My Dark Arena, you destroyed my spell"

The other Key keepers watched as the field began to vanish "Something's happening" Daylen gasped

"The Field, its vanishing" Neria added

"And look!" Aedan added as they saw Alexis "It's Alexis!"

"She's okay" Jaden cried out

"See, I told you not to worry" Solona smiled

"And now your Matador Fiend special ability which prevents it from being destroyed is also negated" Alexis added "Now Vrash, attack and destroy that Fiend" Vrash sent a beam of light towards Matador and the Fiend shattered

 **Alexis: 500  
Titan: 2400**

"No!" Titan howled

"And now with two monsters, my Cyber Blader's attack points double" Alexis added (CB Attack 2100-4200) "And now, attack Picador Fiend and end this Duel" Cyber Blader spun around and kicked Picador and destroyed him

"NO!" Titan howled as he took damage and fell to the floor.

 **Alexis: 500 (Winner)  
Titan: 0000**

Titan looked up but gasped in fear when he saw the same tiny shadow creatures that took him before and they soon went all over him and began dragging him down into the Shadows "No!" Titan howled "No, not again, oh please help. Someone help!" his scrams died down as Titan was dragged away leaving his mask behind which was picked up by Alexis who then looked at her brother who had regained his strength and was now standing up.

...

Later, they had all left the Abandoned Dorm and had gone down to the outside. Atticus and Alexis looked at each other and they said each other's names before they hugged each other.

"Atticus, welcome back" Alexis said

"Well this is nice to see" Zevran said as he walked over with Alistair and Leliana.

"We just remembered everything that happened to us" Alistair said

"And we needed to tell you about it" Leliana added

Solona smiled "Well now we'll finally know who caused the disappearances from the Abandoned Dorm" she said

"Thank you Alexis" Atticus replied to his sister "For everything"

"But I don't understand" Alexis said as they released each other from their hug "There are still so many unanswered questions. Like how did you become a Shadow Rider in the first place" she then looked at Alistair, Zevran and Leliana "And the same with you three."

Atticus looked down "Alexis, we did not become Shadow Riders by choice" he said "It was horrible what happened"

"We were told that we had been selected to take part in some kind of important test" Alistair added

"I thought it was promotion exam to become and Obelisk Blue" Zevran commented

"We were told to head to the abandoned dorm to take a Duel test in the basement" Leliana added

"But then it happened" Atticus finished "Instead of a duelling test, we found hundreds of those tiny Shadow Creatures which overran us and took us to the Shadow Realm"

"And while we were there, they brainwashed us for months until we became those Shadow Riders" Alistair added

Alexis looked at them "But who was it?" she asked "Who was it who brainwashed you four"

Zevran sighed "We don't know who did it, we never got a good look at him"

"But this might shock you all" Leliana added

"It will indeed, I can't believe he would do this" Alistair sighed

"What are you talking about?" Solona asked

"The person who sent us on these test, was professor Banner" Atticus revealed and this made everyone gasp in shock.

"Our professor Banner?" Jaden questioned 'So he's in on it'

Everyone looked at each other in shock at this revelation and wonder what Professor Banner was really up to. And on top of that, where was he, they had not seen him since Daylen duelled against Abidos.

 **Chapter end: Well another chapter down and there's just one Shadow Rider left. All of the former shadow Riders have regained their memories and they will soon play a bigger role in the story. Next final Shadow Rider will have several chapters and some may be quick in updates.**

 **Next time: It's time for celebrations with Duel Monsters Spirit day and the favourite monster spirit will have a duel.**


	43. Duel Monster's Spirit Day

**Duel Monsters Spirit Day:**

It had been a few days since Alexis' Duel against Titan and now there was just one Shadow Rider left and victory was near. But today was a day for celebrations as it was Duel Monsters Spirit Day. This day was when the students would dress up as their favourite monster and there were activities throughout the day. This was a day that everyone at Duel Academy enjoyed.

A small ball of light floated over the Academy building and a cheery laugh came from the ball and said in excitement "Ah, my most favourite day of the year. Duel Monsters Spirit Day, the one chance where I have all day to come out and play and I'm not going to let it go to waste" The spirit ball all looked at the students who were all having a great time and the spirit of a woman wearing a pink and light blue magician's outfit slowly appeared.

...

Over at the Obelisk Blue dorm, a small cafe had been set up with Obelisk Blue students pretending to be waiters. Jasmine and Mindy sat at one of the tables where and Obelisk Blue Boy who was handsome to them served them some tea "Here's your Latté and tea." He said as he placed the drinks at the table and then gave a small bow "Enjoy ladies" then he walked off while Mindy smiled at him.

"Ah, what a cutie" Mindy cooed dreamily

Jasmine laughed as she began to start drinking her tea "Don't fall in love just yet Mindy" she said as she too looked at the man dreamily "It's Duel Monster's Spirit Day, we have a whole day of Flirting ahead of us."

...

The Ra Yellow Dorm had many stalls set up outside the dorm which held games or sold food and drinks "Get your Kuriboh Dumplings here" a man on a stall called out to the students "Kuriboh Dumplings."

Two Obelisk Blue girls heard the announcement; one had a box of the dumplings while the other had a large candy floss "What did he say, Kuriboh dumpling was it?" the girl with the Candy floss laughed and she looked at her friend "That's just gross"

The other girl had just tried one of the dumplings and looked at her friend "No, just a little hairy"

...

The Slifer Red Dorm wasn't decorated but it would hold one of the bigger events of the day. The Costume Duel where two people dressed as monsters would duel each other. This was an event that most of the school enjoyed. Syrus was planning to be the commentator of the Duel and was currently using a line marker to draw out a duelling field "All right, 20 feet long, 10 feet across" he muttered to himself as he drew out the field. But he wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into two paint cans which had been left on the ground behind Chumley who was painting some large posters. Syrus gasped as he tripped over the cans which spilt the paint from the line marker and covered Syrus in paint dust. He coughed up to dust "And two cans of Paint to ruin it all" he groaned and then looked at Chumley "Chumley, you're in the way of my Duel Arena"

Chumley looked at him "Well art has its price" he smiled

"Art?" Syrus questioned "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm drawing up posters to promote your big costume Duel today" Chumley replied as he and Syrus looked at Chumley's poster which had Chumley's Des Kangaroo and Des Koala drawn on "Pretty good huh?"

"Yeah, not bad" Syrus replied and then smiled at Chumley "But if you really want to draw in a big crowd, there's one more picture you should draw. A big drawing of the Dark Magician Girl"

Chumley looked at his poster "Well I could draw her in the corner"

Syrus gasped "No, she deserves the whole poster"

Chumley looked at him "But what about Des Kangaroo and Des Koala?" he asked

Syrus scoffed "They're not even real" he snorted

Chumley snorted in replay "Well then neither is Dark Magician Girl"

Syrus looked angry and he stood up "Don't you ever say that, you hear me!" he growled

"Okay, sorry" Chumley replied

"Now get to it" Syrus ordered and then he ran back over to the Line marker and tried to put the paint powder back into the Line marker but all he made was a big dust cloud which made Chumley cover his mouth "I've got to finish this field"

Chumley coughed as well because of the dust "Well I would if I could see"

The small spirit ball floated around and had just heard everything that Syrus and Chumley said about the Costume Duel "A Costume Duel, that's perfect"

On the top floor of the Slifer Red Dorm on the balcony. The key keepers apart from Chazz had gathered to talk about what Atticus had told them about how Professor Banner had been the one to send Atticus over to the Abandoned Dorm along with the other missing students. Atticus was there along with Leliana. Zevran and Alistair were back at their dorms to get their costumes ready.

"So Professor Banner's gone missing?" Jaden questioned as no one had seen Professor Banner for quite some time now

"It sure is strange" Daylen added

"It sure is" Solona agreed "He goes missing when the Shadow Riders are hunting us"

"And just after my brother had hold us about him" Alexis agreed

"I wish it weren't true" Atticus sighed

"Professor Banner was always nice to us" Leliana added "He may have had problems with teaching but he made us laugh when his experiments went wrong"

"But what Atticus says is true" Neria stated "He's the one who led you and Leliana to the abandoned Dorm"

"Along with Zevran and Alistair too" Daylen added

Aedan looked at them "Well that may be true, but the question I'm thinking about is why" he said "Why would Professor Banner sent students to a place that was dangerous for some kind of a test? That Dorm was closed for a reason."

Jaden looked at them "Well I've got a question" he said "What is Chazz doing?"

They all looked to see Chazz walking around with a Cat toy and making kissing noises "You who" he called before he groaned "Oh come one, where are you. You stupid furball!"

"Err, where is what Chazz?" Jaden asked

"His mind Jay" Neria stated "Clearly Chazz has lost his mind"

Solona laughed "I don't think Chazz's mind is a furball Neria" she laughed while Daylen chuckled

Chazz glared at them "If you want to know I'm trying to find Pharaoh!" he hissed "Professor Banner's pet cat, he's always around Banner so if we find him, we'll find Banner"

"Well good luck with that" Aedan called out to him.

It was then that Syrus came over and he looked at Chazz and was confused as to why he was acting do weird "Hey, has Chazz lost his mind again?" he questioned

"Hey what's up Sy?" Jaden called

...

A short time later, Syrus and the others all stood in front of Chumley's new poster for the Costume Duel and it had Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician drawn on it

"Sweet poster" Jaden smiled

Syrus smiled "Yeah, despite that Dark Magician being on it, Chumley did a good job."

"Well I am good at painting" Chumley claimed

"Yeah I agree" Jaden smiled as he patted Chumley on the back.

Atticus looked at the poster "So a costume Duel huh" he said

"Sounds like it will be fun to watch" Leliana added

"Yeah it will be cool to see" Solona stated

Aedan looked at Syrus "So have you got someone to dress up as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?" he asked

"If they are in the poster then the audience will be expected to see someone dressed as them" Neria said

Syrus looked a bit worried there "No, I'm afraid not. I just used her as advertisement"

"False advertisement you mean?" Daylen stated "As soon as the audience sees that Dark Magician girl is not here, many will leave"

"But the costume Duel is the biggest event held by the Slifer Red Dorm" Jaden stated

"Well you'll have to find someone to be Dark Magician Girl" Daylen stated "I can be Dark Magician for the Duel."

"But there's no point in asking any of us to be Dark Magician Girl" Solona stated "We've already decided on our costumes."

Alexis looked at him "And I already have enough boys going after my attention" she claimed

"Well what about Sereda or Kallian?" Syrus suggested

"Sereda has also already chosen her costume" Neria stated "And Kallian doesn't like revealing clothing"

"Well I do have an idea on who can be Dark Magician Girl" Alexis stated

"Well I guess the audience wouldn't mind who dressed as Dark Magician Girl" Syrus stated

...

Shorty later, Syrus, Chumley and Jaden were in the Slifer Canteen along with Alexis and Atticus. Solona, Daylen, Neria, Leliana and Aedan had gone back to their own dorms to get their costumes ready. The group all stared at the person who Alexis said could dress up as Dark Magician though they had to resist the urge to cover their eyes as it was Dorothy, the shop owner who wore the pink and light blue dress along with the boots and hat while she waved a wand. They thought that Dorothy dressed as Dark Magician Girl looked stupid and hideous though none wanted to say that since Dorothy was always a very kind lady.

"Ah" Syrus groaned "I take it back, on what demented planet is this a better idea?"

"Planet Chumley" Chumley laughed "Come on, you don't think Dorothy pulls that off"

"Pull it off?" Syrus hissed "Pleased don't put that image in my brain, please Chum"

Dorothy looked a bit cross "Excuse me, but I make a great Dark Magician Girl!" she hissed "And I have for 10 years" She then did a pose "That's how long I have owned this costume" But then the costume began to tear at the arm "Oh I thought the arms were feeling a little tight. Oh and the seam too. Oh well, would one of you mind sewing it back up." The boys shook their heads but then more rips appeared which made Dorothy sighed

"Sorry Syrus, but this costume is banged up too much" Dorothy sighed "You'll have to find someone else to be Dark Magician Girl"

...

Later, Syrus was sitting outside on the stairs as he started to cry as he couldn't find anyone to be Dark Magician Girl "My costume Duel is going to be a bust" he cried and then Chazz came by as he carried on making kissing noises to find Pharaoh. But he stopped when he heard Chumley yell in fright from the Canteen.

"Ah, Duel Monster, please don't claw me? Please!" Chumley yelled in fright.

Standing in front on him was Alexis who was dressed in a suit of golden armour with purple bird wings. She had clawed feet and hands and pointy ears. Alexis sighed "Chill Chumley, it's just a costume. You see I'm going as Harpy Lady, so what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Chumley questioned "I think I'm majorly relived"

Jaden then looked at her cheerfully "So what are your friends, Jasmine and Mindy going as?" he asked

Alexis smiled at him "The same thing" she replied "They're going to be Harpy Ladies too, so when we're all together, we will be the Harpy Lady Sisters" she gave a small laugh at Chumley who whimpered in fear "I think all of these Shadow games have taken their toll on Chumley" she then looked at Jaden, "By the way, what are you going as?"

Jaden looked around the tables to see different costumes "I think I will go as this" Jaden said as he took parts from different costumes and put them on which made him look like some kind of wizard Knight

"OK" Syrus said "So what are you then?"

"Well I wanted to be a few duel monsters so I just took pieces from each of them" Jaden replied

"Well I guess no one will have the same costume as you" Alexis stated

Then they all heard banging outside and they went out to look to see what was going on.

...

Chazz walked around in his costume that he was using for the day. His Ojama Spirits looked at him and they smiled.

" **Looking good Chazz"** Ojama Green smiled

" **Really good"** Ojama Black agreed

" **What a costume"** Ojama Yellow smiled

"Thanks, I know" Chazz replied then he looked to see Jaden, Chumley, Alexis and Syrus walk out of the Slifer Canteen, they gasped as they saw Chazz walking around in a massive costume of XYZ Dragon Cannon

"Chazz dressed up as XYZ Dragon Cannon" Jaden gasped in shock

"You're sure that's Chazz right?" Chumley asked

Chazz groaned and then showed off his costume "Now this is a real costume" he smiled

"It's the best one that I've seen" Alexis smiled; she had now dyne her long blond hair purple to match her wings.

Chazz gasped when he saw Alexis "Is that, Alexis?" he gasped then he blushed at the sight of her 'Purple hair and pointy ear, my big weakness"

Syrus smirked at him "I don't remember XYZ Dragon Cannon, ever blushing Chazz" he teased

Chazz glared at him "Shut up!" he snapped and then he tried to walk over to the duelling arena "Now let's get this Duel underway"

"So who will be duelling in the Costume Duel?" Jaden asked

"Well it won't be me" Chazz snorted "I can't duel in this costume, I can hardly walk"

"Well Daylen did agree to be in the Duel dressed as Dark Magician" Alexis stated "I've always wanted to duel him so maybe I'll duel him" but then there was a flash of a camera and they turned to see Alexis' Brother Atticus standing next to her with a camera in his hands. He wore a suit of black armour with wings.

"Well, what do you think of my costume?" he asked "I'm lord of the Red, the ritual version of Red Eyes Black dragon?" he asked cheerfully

"Well it's a good costume brother" Alexis replied and then she had a frown on her face "But what are you doing?"

"You know, just big brother stuff" Atticus replied "Like taking embarrassing photos of my sister, that I can show mum and dad later"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her brother "Err, no you are not"

"Then I can show our aunt and uncle, as well as our cousin" Atticus added but then his eyes widened when Alexis swiped her clawed hand at him and then Atticus ran off with Alexis running after him.

"You aren't showing anyone those pictures!" she hissed "Give me that camera!"

Jaden sighed "Well I guess she won't be duelling" then he turned as he heard Chumley yell in fear again.

"Ahhh, it's that Spirit again, please don't hurt me!" he cried

"Chumley, it's me!" Solona hissed at him, she had dyed her long hair light blue and she wore a brown dress with blue patterns, she had dressed as Maiden with Eyes of Blue, the costume she had dressed up when she helped Jaden with his confidence "It was me the last time you saw Maiden"

"Don't worry sister" Daylen said as he came up dressed in the dark purple robe of Dark Magician "He's always like this"

"Well I hope we can just watch a good Duel" Aedan said as he wore a suit of thick armour with the crest of a flaming sword on, he had dressed as Knight Commander

"I'm looking forward to this duel" Alistair claimed as he wore a suit of Black and blue armour, he was Black Luster Soldier.

"So am I" Sereda added and she wore a suit of lather armour, she was dressed as Dwarven Silent Sister.

"So who will I be duelling then?" Daylen asked

"I wouldn't mind duelling" a voice called and everyone turned to see a blond haired girl wearing a blue and pink dress with boots and a hat.

"Whoa, you did get someone to dress up as Dark Magician Girl" Jaden stated "I thought you said you didn't have anyone" the girl looked so much like Dark Magician girl and she had the boys drooling which made Solona groan.

"Boys!" she groaned

"She looks just like Dark Magician Girl" Chumley stated

Syrus looked at the girl dressed as Dark Magician Girl in shock, he had no idea that someone would indeed dress up as Dark Magician Girl but he was not complaining "Yes, I have got a Dark Magician girl, so why don't we get on with this Duel"

...

Later, the duelling arena had attracted a lot of attention and many students from Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow had joined up when they heard about Dark Magician girl. Even Dr Crowler had turned up at the Slifer Dorm and he sat in the stands with Zane who had chosen not to wear anything as well as Bastion Misawa who had dressed up as Amazoness Tiger. Aristide Amell had also come to watch the Costume Duel as he heard his son would be there as well. Aristide had chosen to dress up for the day and he wore a white king like robe with silver armour and he held a golden sceptre, he had dressed up as Ehther the Heavenly Monarch. The little girl known as Avexis who had been a Shadow Rider was with him dressed up as Edea, the Heavenly Squire. After Avexis had been released from the Infirmary, Aristide had taken her in since she did not want to go back to the orphanage.

Aristide and Avexis sat in the stands as they watched for the Duel to start. They were joined by Neria Surana who had tied her hair back in a bun to make it look short and she wore white robes and had dressed up as Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. Theorn Maheriel was also with her dressed in leather armour with a toy sword at his side, he was dressed up as Dalish Soldier.

Crowler looked at the duelling field "Well this isn't a bad turnout but who is duelling"

Bastion looked at the field "Well it looks like Daylen dressed as Dark Magician and someone as Dark Magician Girl"

"Dark Magician Girl?" Crowler questioned "Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as..." but he then stopped as gasped when he laid eyes on Dark Magician Girl "Well, look, it is the Dark Magician Girl"

Aristide sat with Avexis, Theorn and Neria as they watched the duel with Avexis looking in fascination "This looks like it will be a great duel" she gasped "Dark Magician vs. Dark Magician Girl"

"Well this duel will be interesting" Theorn agreed "Though I still wonder who this girl is"

"I'm wondering that as well" Aristide added "This girl who is dressed as Dark Magician Girl is no one I know from the school."

"I guess we'll find out after the duel." Neria stated

Meanwhile, Solona stood at the far end as she watched her brother get ready for the Duel. Everyone was staring at the Dark Magician Girl which made her sigh. Dark Magician Girl was always called one of the most beautiful female Duel Monster cards and her Maiden was another one which was why she had stayed away from the staring eyes of the fans.

"Syrus!" Chazz called over a microphone "Syrus where are you? I need you up here"

Syrus was hiding behind the duel arena, he still wore his Slifer Red uniform but he now wore a large pink bowtie. He was nervous as he would be commentating on the Duel and he was nervous as he was not used to talking in front of a crowd "All right Sy" he said to himself "Just play cool, don't be too obvious. Let her know that you're interested but no desperate" It was clear that Syrus also had a crush on the Dark Magician Girl"

Syrus snapped out of his stare when he heard Chazz shout loudly over a microphone which made him cover his ears "Syrus!" he snapped "Quite going gaga over Dark Magician Girl and come to the commentator booth. Are you just going to stare at her all day?"

Syrus then went over and stood next to Chazz and he spoke down the Microphone "Hello and welcome to the Main Event by the Slifer Red Dorm"

"Syrus is the only event by the Slifer Red Dorm" Chazz groaned as he closed his eyes

"Well that makes it even better" Syrus smiled "The Slifers only event, the Duel Monsters Costume Duel" the crowd cheered "Hosting the event will Chazz Princeton and myself, Syrus, Syrus Truesdale"

The crowd were not that impressed "Just get on with it!" one groaned

Chazz growled while Syrus laughed "Well if you say so" he said "The duellists have entered the arena"

"What do you mean?" Chazz hissed "They've been here for 10 minutes"

"Well on my right, allow me to introduce Daylen Amell dressed as Dark Magician" Syrus added and he pointed to Daylen.

The crowd looked at him "Well now we'll get to see him in action."

"I wonder how he will do."

Solona smiled at her brother "Good luck brother" she said

Syrus then pointed to the other side of the field "And on my left, allow me to introduce the Dark Magician Girl, isn't she just the cutest"

Chazz rolled his eyes "Real smooth"

"Oh come on" Syrus teased "You were thinking the same thing"

Dark Magician Girl waved to the crowd who cheered her on "Hi everyone" she smiled "Come to cheer me on?" and then everyone including Syrus cheered loudly which made Chazz cover he ears

"You know Sy, we're supposed to be neutral" he groaned

"Sorry, but I've shifted into high gear" Syrus chuckled

"You've lost it" Chazz groaned

"Well gentleman, and woman, start your Duel Disk" Syrus commanded and then Daylen and Dark Magician Girl activated their Duel Disks.

" **Duel!"**

 **Daylen: 8000  
DMG: 8000**

"All right, I'll take the First move" Dark Magician Girl said as she drew her card "And I'll throw a monster facedown and end my turn"

Syrus smiled "Well it's just as they say, the best defence is a good offense" he said and the crowd began to cheer which made Daylen sigh

"These guys love Dark Magician Girl too much" he muttered to himself "All right, my turn" Daylen drew his card "First I will use the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. Then I will summon one of them, the Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" a dark robed magician with a black magical rod in his hand appeared on the field with his face covered (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1700) "Then I play the equip spell, Fairy Meteor Crush, so now when my Skilled Dark Magician attacks a monster in defence mode, the difference between my monsters attack points and your monster's defence points is dealt to you as damage. And Skilled Dark Magician gains another Spell Counter" (SDM SC: 1) "Now Skilled Dark Magician, attack that facedown monster" Skilled Dark magician fired a blast of magic from his rod which hit the facedown monster which was revealed to be a young girl with blond hair and wearing a black pointy witch's hat. It was Fire Sorcerer (Level 4 Attack 1000 Defence 1500)

"Well even though I take damage from your attack, my Sorcerer's special ability activates." Dark Magician Girl smiled "Now you have to discard two cards from your deck and you take 800 points of damage, though I have to remove two cards in my hand from play." Fire Sorcerer sent a blast of fire at Daylen before fading away.

 **Daylen: 7200  
DMG: 7600**

"Good move" Daylen replied "I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Dark Magician Girl smiled "And I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode" A spellcaster that looked much like the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, though this one had a much bigger magic staff and had long brown hair (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1800)

"Well this is a surprise" Syrus said over the microphone "Magician's Valkyria makes it so the opponent cannot attack any other Spellcaster monsters but her. And since both our Duellists use Spellcaster decks, this will be tough."

Dark Magician Girl smiled "But I'm not done yet" she said "I play the spell card Dimension Fusion, now by paying 2000 life points, both of us can special summon as many monsters that were removed from play. Too bad you don't have any but I do since I removed two monsters from play with Fire Sorcerer's ability. Now they both get to come back." Daylen was surprised when the two monsters she brought back were another Magician's Valkyria and the Dark Magician monster.

"She's playing the one she's pretending to be" Crowler smiled

"Yes, that curious" Bastion spoke up which made Crowler look at him "It was my understanding that only the King of Games, Yugi Moto, possessed the Dark Magician Girl"

"Mine too" Zane added "Just who is this girl"

"Looks like Daylen is in trouble" Aedan said to Sereda and Solona

"Looks like it" Sereda agreed "That facedown card must be something good otherwise Daylen is about to take a big hit on his life points"

"My brother always has a plan" Solona added

Syrus then shouted down his microphone "All right everyone, on the count of three. One, two three."

"Attack" Dark Magician Girl ordered "Go Dark Magician Girl, attack that Skilled Dark Magician with Dark Burning Attack" Dark Magician girl monster sent a blast of fire magic from her wand which struck Skilled Dark Magician and destroyed him.

 **Daylen: 7100  
DMG: 7600**

"Well there goes my defence" Daylen sighed

"And with that Skilled Dark Magician gone, you're wide open" Dark Magician Girl added "Wide open for an attack by my 2 Magician Valkyria's" Both Magician Valkyria's fired a blast of magic at them which threw Daylen back a bit but he remained standing.

 **Daylen: 3900  
DMG: 7600**

"And with that, I will end my turn" Dark Magician Girl finished

Theorn looked over at the Duel "Well, looks like Daylen is in trouble with those Magician Valkyria's on the field" he said

"That's right" Neria agreed "Because of their special abilities; they protect each other and every other Spellcaster on her field.

"I'm sure my son has some kind of a plan" Aristide said as Avexis watched the duel in fascination

"My move" Daylen said as he drew his next card "I summon Armageddon Knight in defence mode" a warrior dressed in rusty armour and wearing a red mask to cover his face appeared on the field kneeling down (Level 4 Attack 1400 Defence 1200) "And when he is summoned to the field, I can send one dark Monster from my deck to my graveyard so I'll send my Dark Magician to the grave. Then I will throw two cards facedown and end my turn"

"Why would Daylen send one of his best monsters to the graveyard?" Aedan questioned

"He must have some kind of a plan" Jaden grinned

'If she summons another monster then my plan will work.' Daylen thought 'Though if she doesn't, my Negate Attack will help me'

"My draw" Dark Magician Girl said "And I summon Chocolate Magician Girl in attack mode" A young girl with long blue hair and wearing a dark Brown Magician's robe similar to Dark Magician Girl's appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) Many of the students cheered at another cute looking monster.

But Daylen smirked "You've just walked into my trap" he smiled "I wanted you to summon another monster because now I can play this, Dark Renewal which activates when you make a summoning. Now by sacrificing one of your monsters as well as one of my own, I can summon 1 Dark Spellcaster from my graveyard"

"So that's why you sent Dark Magician to the graveyard" Dark Magician Girl smiled

"It sure was" Daylen smiled "Now I sacrifice my Armageddon Knight and your Chocolate Magician Girl in order to summon the one and only Dark Magician" Chocolate Magician Girl and Armageddon Knight were absorbed into a large coffin and then the purple robbed Magician appeared emerged from the coffin and went on to the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Hey, why didn't he use one of those Magician Valkyria?" Jaden wondered "As long as they are on the field, Daylen can't attack"

"Daylen must have another plan to take them out" Aedan suggested

"And Chocolate Magician Girl's special ability would make it difficult for Jaden" Sereda added which made Jaden look at her confused

"You see Jaden" Solona added when she saw Jaden's confused look "When Chocolate Magician Girl is attacked, you can select one spellcaster in the graveyard and special summon it and then the attacking monster has to attack that summoned monster and it's attack points are halved so it would have become a dangerous target for Daylen"

Dark Magician Girl smiled at Daylen "Well that is something" she said "Teacher vs. student. Well since I can no longer attack this turn, I will end my turn"

"My move" Daylen said as he drew his card "And now I play a spell card called Dedication through Light and Darkness. Now I can take my Dark Magician and sacrifice him in order to summon the Dark Magician of chaos." Dark Magician was absorbed by a purple orb and then the orb expanded to form the black robbed Magician with red stripes and a black headset on his head (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2600)

"Look at that" Syrus smiled "It's the great Dark Magician of Chaos, though it's too bad we won't get to see it in action because of those Magician Valkyria."

"Don't be so sure" Daylen smirked "I still have some tricks in my hand like this, the spell card Book of Moon which flips one of your Magician Valkyria's face down" One of the Magician Valkyria's flipped faced down. "Now with that monster face down, I could just attack but now I play this spell card, Chaos Scepter Blast, now since I control a level 8 or higher spellcaster monster, I can banish 1 facedown card and I choose your facedown monster" The facedown Magician's Valkyria began to fade and then vanished "And now that you only have one Magician Valkyria left, my Dark Magician of Chaos will attack it with Sceptre Strike" Dark Magician of Chaos sent a blast of magic from his staff which struck Magician's Valkyria and then destroyed him "Also, the destroyed monster is removed from play. And now I end my turn so now I get to add one spell card in my graveyard to my hand and I choose my Pot of Greed."

 **Daylen: 3900  
DMG: 6400**

Solona smiled "You see, I told you my brother has a plan"

"That was a sweet move" Jaden smiled "I wonder what your brother will play next"

Dark Magician Girl drew her next card "That Dark Magician of Chaos is a goof monster but too bad it won't be here for long. Because I play the spell card, Dark Burning Attack."

"Dark Burning attack?" Syrus said over the microphone "That's the name for Dark Magician Girl's Attack"

"Well now since I control Dark Magician Girl, I can destroy all of your monsters" Dark Magician Girl smirked and then a blast of fire emerged from Dark Magician Girl's staff which blew onto Daylen's field.

But Daylen smirked "Sorry but I play my facedown, Black Illusion" he played the trap card he had place down on his first turn "Now all Dark Spellcaster monsters with 2000 or more attack points cannot be destroyed in battle. And they are unaffected by your card effects"

Dark Magician Girl sighed "Well I guess I will end my turn"

All right, my turn" Daylen drew his next card "I play the spell card Monster Reborn, now I can summon back one monster in my Graveyard and I choose my Skilled Dark Magician" the black robbed Magician reappeared on the field "And now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards which also gives my Skilled Dark Magician, a spell counter" (SKD SC: 1) "Then I will play and equip spell known as Wonder Wand which gives my Skilled Dark Magician an extra 500 attack points." Skilled Dark Magician's rod was replaced by a large wand with a green orb at the end (SDM Attack 1900-2400 SC: 2) "And now for the fight, First of, Skilled Dark Magician will attack that Dark Magician Girl" Skilled Dark Magician sent a green ball of magic from Wonder Wand which was sent towards Dark Magician Girl monster and destroyed her.

 **Daylen: 3900  
DMG: 6000**

"And now that your monster is gone, my Dark Magician of Chaos will attack you directly" Daylen ordered and then Dark Magician of Chaos sent his own blast of Magic which struck the Dark Magician Girl duellist.

 **Daylen: 3900  
DMG: 3200**

"And now I will end my turn with that" Daylen finished

"What is he doing?" Syrus cried over the microphone "How could he do that to Dark Magician Girl"

Solona groaned at that "What is it with Syrus and Dark Magician Girl?" she questioned

"Syrus just seems to have a crush on Dark Magician Girl" Aedan sighed "I find ideas like that Ridiculous"

"Same here" Solona agreed "Having a crush on a card just sounds silly"

"Well I love my Elemental Heroes" Jaden smiled

Dark Magician Girl smirked as she drew her next card "I play the spell card known as Dark Magic Veil, now by paying 1000 life points, I can summon 1 Dark Spellcaster monster from my hand or graveyard so say hello to you know who" The Dark Magician Girl monster returned to the field.

 **Daylen: 3900  
DMG: 2200**

"And since another spell card was played, my Skill Dark Magician has three spell counters" Daylen smirked (SDM SC: 3) "Which means I can now sacrifice him in order to summon the Dark Magician that's in my graveyard" The Skilled Dark Magician was engulfed in a purple light and then the purple robbed Dark Magician appeared on the field"

But this got the Dark Magician Girl smiling "I was hoping you would do that" she said which made Daylen look confused "Because now I play another spell card known as Brain Control, so now by paying 800 life points, I can take control of your Dark Magician" Daylen looked shocked as his Dark Magician clutched his head before moving over to Dark Magician Girl's field.

But Daylen was not worried "Well it doesn't matter" he said "My Dark Magician of Chaos still has more attack points that your monsters."

"Well that won't be for long" Dark Magician Girl laughed "I play the equip spell Magical Formula which gives my Dark Magician Girl and extra 700 attack points" A magical spell book appeared in Dark Magician Girl's hand and she glowed (DMG Attack 2000-2700) "And that still may not be enough to destroy that Dark Magician of Chaos so I play another spell card. Dark Magic Twin Burst, this gives my Dark Magician Girl the attack points of Dark Magician until the end of this turn" Dark Magician and Dark Magician connected their staves and then they glowed (DMG Attack 2700-5200) "But before I attack, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card" Daylen's facedown, Negate Attack was blown away by the Typhoon "And now attack that Dark Magician of Chaos with Twin Burst Magic Attack" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl powered up their staves before sending a shot of magic which struck Dark Magician of Chaos which caused him to groan before exploding.

 **Daylen: 1500  
DMG: 1400**

"And that will do it for my turn which means that you get your Dark Magician back and my girls attack points returns to 2700" (DMG Attack: 5200-2700)

"All right, my move" Daylen said as he drew his card which made him smirk "I play the spell card Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two card" Daylen drew three cards before discarding two of them "Next I play Fusion Recovery which allows me to get back the two cards I discarded, Polymerization and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress"

"Wait, isn't Winged Dragon as dragon type" Neria stated "I thought he used spellcasters?"

"Maybe he has some kind of a plan" Theorn suggested

"And that Polymerization card must have something to do with his plan" Aristide added

Daylen smiled "And now I play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse my Winged Dragon with Dark Magician." Dark Magician and Winged Dragon were absorbed into a portal"

"What is Daylen about to do" Syrus asked over the microphone "Whatever it is, it must be big"

"Daylen wouldn't do something like that unless he had a plan" Chazz added

"And now the power of my Dark Magician unites with the powers of the dragons." Daylen spoke up "Together, they form a monster with the strength of a dragon but with the magic of my magician. I fusion summon, Dark Magician the Dragon Knight" an armoured version of Dark Magician appeared on the field, riding on top of a dragon (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2500)

"Now that is a cool monster" Dark Magician Girl smiled

"And it gets better" Daylen added "Because while he's on the field, his name becomes Dark Magician which allows me to use my own Magical Formula" The Dark Magician Rider took hold of the same magical book that Dark Magician Girl held and he glowed (DMTDK Attack: 3000-3700) "And now attack, destroy that Dark Magician Girl" The dragon that Dark Magician was riding unleashed a blast of fire which shattered Dark Magician girl monster but their life points remained the same.

"Thanks to my Magical Formula, when it's destroyed, I gain 1000 life points so the damage I took was given back to me" Dark Magician Girl smiled

"Well this has been a great Duel but I'm afraid that it's over" Daylen smiled "Because I play Diffusion which splits my Dark Magician the Dragon Knight back into Dark Magician and Winged Dragon" Dark Magician jumped off the dragon and returned to his normal purple robe "And now, Dark Magician, end this Duel, attack her directly with Dark Magic attack" Dark Magic twirled his staff before launching a blast of magic which struck the Dark Magician Girl Duellist and ended the duel.

 **Daylen: 1500 (Winner)  
DMG: 0000**

Dark Magician Girl laughed "Thanks that was a fun match" she said and then she turned to the crowd who looked a bit disappointed "Oh don't be so gloomy. In a way I have won because I got to meet so many of my fans"

'Got to me so many of my fans?' Daylen though and then he gasped 'This isn't some girl dressed as Dark Magician Girl, she's the Dark Magician Girl Spirit'

"That was some duel Daylen" the voice of Alexis said and Daylen turned around to see Alexis, Solona, Theorn, Neria, Zane, Sereda, Jaden and Aedan.

"You did well in that duel" Neria stated

"Thanks Neria" Daylen smiled and tried to hold a blush

Theorn looked at him "Well that girl really has the crowd" he said as they saw the crowd cheering Dark Magician Girl on.

"Though I wonder who that girl was" Aedan wondered

"Yeah" Zane added "I've been here for three years and I thought I would know her. But I've never met this girl before"

"I don't think we will ever know" Daylen said

"Well we still have all day to enjoy ourselves" Solona stated

"Yeah" Jaden agreed "After all, it's Duel Monsters Spirit Day"

...

Later, the day had gone quite well. After the Duel, most of the students went off to enjoy activities. There were many game stands over the Island which included knocking over bottles and throwing hoop games as well as ball throwing. One of the most popular was the sponge throwing at Crowler since many of the students wanted to get back at him for the way he had treated Slifers and Ras. Now it was the end of the day and the School was holding a big party in the Academy Building. The party was like a disco and many of the students were dancing with each other. Daylen sat at a table with his father and sister. Avexis was nearby playing with a stuffed Kuriboh toy that Solona had won from one of the game stalls.

Solona looked at them with a bit of worry on her face "Are you alright sister?" Daylen asked

"I'm fine Daylen" Solona replied "It's just I've been thinking, we've got one Shadow Rider left but with these Shadow Riders, I've forgotten all about the Venatori. We haven't had any sign of them since we rescued father"

"So you think they have given up?" Daylen asked

"I doubt it" Aristide replied "I was held prisoner by them after I was captured by them. Besides, while they lost Razikale, they still have four of the five remaining Old God cards."

"So what happened to the last one?" Daylen asked

"I'm not so sure" Aristide admitted "It was never found. We searched for the final card but we never found it. Though it is better to be lost than in the hands of the Venatori"

"I guess that's a better option" Daylen said and then he turned to see Theorn and Neria walked towards "Hey Theorn, hey Neria, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Daylen" Neria replied "We just wanted to ask if you two wanted to dance with us" Neria could barely hind her blush and Daylen blushed as well while Theorn and Solona smiled at each other.

"I guess we can have a dance with each other" Solona said and then she and Theorn went over to the Dance floor while Neria and Daylen went over with each other. They started to dance with each other as the music went on and the four of them blushed.

Eventually, Daylen saw the Spirit of Dark Magician Girl hiding and he let go of Neria "Excuse me a minute" he said "I just need to nip to the loo"

"Go ahead" Neria stated "I'll wait"

Daylen left the Disco but when he entered the corridor, he saw Dark Magician Girl "So all this time, you were the Spirit of Dark Magician girl" he said to her

"That's right" Dark Magician Girl said to him "This day is the one chance I have all year to come out and play. But that was a great Duel we had Daylen. You really know how to use the Dark Magicians"

"Well my deck can still use improvement" Daylen replied

"Well what if I was in the deck" Dark Magician Girl said "I can help improve your deck"

"I could never ask someone to do that" Daylen gasped "And what of Yugi?"

"There's more than one Spirit" Dark Magician girl replied

"I don't know what to say" Daylen gasped "Except that I'm honoured"

"Well, I can't wait for the duels we have in the future" Dark Magician Girl smiled before she turned golden and reappeared as a card in Daylen's hand.

"I will put you to good use" Daylen smiled and then he put the card in his pocket and he went off to carry on with the Disco.

 **Chapter end:  
Notes: Well another chapter finished. This story only has about 7 chapters left before season 1 is finished though there may be more. I won't be writing much as I have mock exams next week so I'm studying a lot but I hope to have more chapters done soon.**

 **Next time: The final Shadow Rider makes his move.**


	44. The Twelfth Shadow Rider

**The twelfth Shadow Rider:**

Duel Monster's Spirit day was over. And now school was back to normal, or as normal as it could be since Professor Banner was missing. Classes had begun to get a bit dull as Banner usually made the class laugh when one of his alchemy experiments ended in failure. But for three Slifers in the Slifer Red Dorm, they weren't bothered with class as they had something else on their mind.

"Ah" screamed **Syrus** "We overslept!"

"This means we missed breakfast!" Chumley added as he and Syrus along with Jaden ran into the Slifer canteen to see if their breakfast was still there.

They ran into the canteen and saw that there were three trays of food still left "Phew, there's still some left. All right"

"Let's dig in" Syrus smiled though none of them noticed that Chazz was sitting nearby with a smirk on his face

"Not all that much to dig in to" Jaden commented as he held up an empty bowl

"Someone's cleared off our trays" Syrus added holding up an empty tray

"What kind of a selfish slime would do that?" Chumley questioned

Then they figured out the answer when they heard a snort and turned to see Chazz smirking. It was clear that Chazz had eaten their food and the three walked up to him with angry looks on their faces "You snooze, you lose" Chazz laughed

Syrus hissed and slammed his hands on the table "That's it!" he snapped "Give us back our food or I'm telling"

Chazz laughed "I would give it back, only I ate it all, and it was good"

"Professor!" Syrus called out

"Banner!" Chumley added

"Chazz is being Chazz again" Jaden added but there was no answer and they looked to where Professor Banner usually stayed which was just behind the Slifer canteen. And there was no one there "Don't tell me that Banner is still missing?" Jaden added "This is getting weird and I don't like this at all"

...

Later that day, it was time for school and class. Everyone was sitting in the lecture hall for their lecture. Only there was no teacher as it was Professor Banner's class and Banner was still missing so there was no teacher to teach them. Jaden was sitting in between Chumley and Syrus looking sad. While he usually slept through class, he was starting to miss Professor Banner.

"Oh it will be okay Jaden" Syrus said to him

"Yeah totally" Chumley added "Chancellor Sheppard has a whole crew of people searching for professor Banner. They'll find him"

"It's just a matter of time" Syrus finished

"I hope" Jaden said sadly

Chumley then smiled "Well on the bright side, at least we get a break from class"

Chumley spoke too soon as the door opened and then Dr Crowler, the head of Obelisk Blue walked in carrying a textbook. This made everyone look up as they wondered why Crowler was here "Good morning students" Crowler greeted "Guess what, due to professor Banner's absence, I will be your substitute teacher for the day. Aren't you lucky" then Crowler growled angrily and he slammed the books onto the desk "Because I'm certainly not, it was suppose to be my day off!" The students all looked at him as he sat down on the chair and opened the textbook where he took out a piece of paper that had a circle with a dot in the middle. "Let's see here, the mark of Amnael" Crowler said as he began the lesson "Yes, it looks like that's where Professor Banner left off. More Duel Alchemy nonsense I'm sure. Now according to these tomes, the basis for that is... hmm... not that... that doesn't make any sense, I don't even know how to pronounce that word." Crowler then flicked through the tome before looking around before he slammed the book shut "What gibberish!" he yelled out "This makes no sense, and he's teaching you it. Well perhaps it's a good thing he's missing; after all, he's polluting your young minds with this rubbish. It's makes no sense and it's pointless!"

Daylen and Solona sat next to each other and they grinned "Oh boy" Daylen laughed "He hates this stuff"

Solona laughed as well "Actually brother, I don't think he understands it himself"

Aedan sat near them "Well Professor Banner's lessons never really made much sense" he sense "But we laughed when his experiments went wrong.

Later, Crowler had set up Banner's small lad and he took out a piece of wire and wire cutters "All right, it's time for some lab work, according to the syllabus" Crowler cut a piece of the wire and curled it up to make it look like the mark "Now let's see, I think this is right" Then he dipped the wire into a beaker of liquid which bubbled and then exploded which created a cloud of dust. Crowler coughed and find the wire stuck to his forehead. He quickly ripped it off and then moaned in pain as a mark was left on his forehead "Ow, hot, hot! What rubbish Duel Alchemy is!"

Many of the students laughed at Crowler though Jaden still looked depressed "Oh boy, I sure wish that Professor Banner would show up soon"

Zevran was sitting behind them "Though usually Professor Banner usually blows himself up as well. Most of the time we found that funny"

"True" Jaden said

"Head's up Jaden" Syrus called

"Why, what's wrong?" Jaden asked

"Mr Slifer Slacker" Crowler called which made Jaden look at him "Chancellor Sheppard would like a word with you. And the rest of the gang as well, report to him at once"

...

Soon, Jaden along with Chazz, Alexis, Aedan, Solona, Daylen and Neria were at Chancellor Sheppard's office with the Chancellor sitting in his chair along with Dr Crowler and Professor Dorian. Sheppard then told them that there was still no sign of Professor Banner.

"What do you mean there's no sign of him?" Jaden questioned "Professor Banner couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Could he?"

"Who knows" Chancellor Sheppard replied "The bottom line is that we've looked everywhere and we can't find him anywhere"

"When I worked with the Seekers, sometimes we've searched for people" Dorian stated "But even I can't find any signs of Professor Banner"

"Well there's no log of him leaving the Island" Crowler added

Chazz snorted and he closed his eyes "So then we should know what really happened then"

"And what is that Chazz?" Aedan asked

"It's simple, Banner got sucked into the Shadows" Chazz answered "And could be the final Shadow Rider"

"Don't say that!" Alexis snapped

"Professor Banner was always nice to everyone" Neria added "There's no way he could be the final Shadow Rider

"Although Chazz does have a point" Aedan admitted "It's odd how he vanished shortly after Atticus told that he had sent him, Alistair, Leliana and Zevran to the Abandoned Dorm"

"Maybe he was being controlled" Solona stated "Just like how the Venatori controlled my father"

Sheppard looked at them "Well we have had no new activity on the Shadow Riders" he stated "We have seven Spirit Gates Keys and only one Shadow Rider."

"But even so, this Final Shadow Rider may be the toughest" Solona added

"I agree" Jaden said "But I still think the Shadow Riders have something to do with Professor Banner vanishing. And we need to find out what"

...

Later, Jaden along with Chumley and Syrus stood outside the Duel Academy Building "So how do we find out what's up if we can't find Banner?" Chumley questioned "Or another Breakfast"

"You know, Chumley's right" Syrus replied "I mean Chancellor Sheppard turned Duel Academy inside out"

"I would like to help" Chumley said "I want to find Banner but what can the three of us do that hasn't already been done, you know what I mean. Maybe we should just go and find some food"

Jaden looked at them "Look guys, I know it seems hopeless but we have to keep trying. We can't give up, we owe it to Banner, he would do the same thing for us. Right"

"Right" came the voice of Chazz and they turned to see Chazz and Aedan standing near them.

Syrus gasped in shock "What are you doing here Chazz?" he asked

Chazz laughed "I'm not here to cause trouble; I'm here to find Professor Banner"

"For all we know Banner could be in danger" Aedan added "Solona and Daylen have gone out to find any signs of him in the forest along with Neria, Kallian and Theorn"

"But what we need to do is to find clues to Banner's whereabouts" Chazz added "And the best place to do that is to go to the crime scene"

"That's the problem" Syrus smiled "we don't know where it is."

Chazz growled at him "Listen!" he snapped "It's a figure of speech. Now come on" Chazz then walked off with Aedan following him "we just need to retrace Banner's steps"

"And the best place to do that is his office" Aedan added and then the three Slifers followed him.

...

Later, the three of them were inside Professor Banner's office which was just behind the Slifer Canteen. They looked through his books and desks to see if there were any clues.

"Well guys there are no clues here" Syrus said looking through a bookshelf.

"Yeah, nothing here either" Jaden added looking through another bookshelf "You think he would leave a note or something"

It was then that Chumley pulled out a note from a pile of books near the phone "He did, look" he said

Jaden then looked at the note "It's Professor Banner's handwriting, because it's not very clear, something tree"

"It must be code" Chazz said "Let me see that" he took the note from Jaden's hands and he looked through it "It must have something to do with the Final Shadow Rider."

"But it doesn't show the whereabouts of the Shadow Rider, there must be another clue" Aedan stated

"Is this a clue?" Jaden asked as he held up Professor Banner's muddy shoes

"Well all that says is that Banner went walking in muddy places" Aedan stated

"What about these?" Chumley asked holding up a set of headphones

"You've got to be kidding me?" Chazz groaned "What do they have to do with Banner missing, you have to look harder

"Some breakfast crumbs?" Chumley asked after finding some crumbs on a table

"That's just someone's food" Aedan groaned

"I've found a ball of lent" Syrus added

"Yeah right" Chazz groaned

"What about toenail clippings" Jaden asked after finding some clippings

"Ewwww gross" Aedan groaned "Get rid of them"

Then finally, Aedan found a map hidden amongst the books, then he unrolled it to reveal a map of the forest "Hey, look at this" he called and then the others looked at the map as well "It's a map"

"And look at that" Chazz added as he pointed to a section of the map which had a mark on it "Check that mark out, it's the mark of Amnael, the one we learnt in class."

"You're right" Jaden replied

"Now this is a clue, the Mark of Amnael has something to do with Banner" Chazz added "So now we just need to go to the location where the Mark is on the map"

...

Later, Jaden, Chazz, Aedan, Syrus and Chumley were all in the Forest as they followed Chazz through the forest, since it has his idea; Chazz said that they had to follow him.

"So Chazz, aside from following you, what is the plan?" Syrus asked

"Yeah, how do we find Banner when we get to the Alchemy Mark" Chumley added

Chazz smirked "It's simple, we find his cat Pharaoh, we find him, then we find Banner" he said as he held up the cat toy

Aedan looked at him "But didn't you already try that?" he asked "You searched for a while and you found nothing"

"Maybe you should try a different plan" Jaden suggested

"Hey, I have an idea" Syrus called

"Really?" Chazz questioned "And what is your idea"

"Well since calling out for Pharaoh didn't work, let's try this instead" Syrus laughed and he grabbed a pen and then drew stripes and Cat whiskers on Chazz's face "There, perfect, now Pharaoh will think you're a cat, of course, you'll have to come up with a convincing Meow"

Aedan chuckled while Chazz started growling which the three Slifers noticed and then they turned and ran off with Chazz chasing them while Aedan sighed and ran after them "How about I show you my claws instead!" Chazz growled "You better run"

The all ran off but they had no idea that up in the trees, a figure in a dark grey robe with a mask was watching them.

...

Meanwhile, over at the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Alexis was walking to see her brother Atticus. But then she felt her Spirit Key tremble which caused her to gasp as she realised that a Shadow Rider was nearby and it seemed to be coming from her brother's room. Alexis then ran into her brother's room and gasped when she saw that his room had been trashed. The chairs were knocked over along with the TV and the windows were smashed.

"Atticus, no he's gone!" Alexis gasped and then she heard a humming noise and looked near her brother's bed to see a strange glowing green mark that was a circle with a dot in the middle, then the Mark faded and Alexis narrowed her eyes "All right, who's there?" she demanded. Then she saw someone jump off the balcony and run into the forest so Alexis ran over to the Balcony and ran after him. She ran after the strange man for a while "Where's my brother?" she demanded. Eventually she caught up to the man in a clearing "So let me guess, you're a Shadow Rider"

The man activated his duel disk in response which was the same as a Duel Academy Duel disk only that it was a much dark grey in colour.

Alexis then activated her Duel disk "So let's go, because I know you have Atticus and I'm not leaving here without him, so let's go" Alexis stated and then both duellists drew their cards.

" **Duel!"**

 **Alexis: 8000  
Shadow Rider: 8000**

The Shadow Rider went first but he didn't play any monsters and just threw a facedown.

"Here I come Rider" Alexis stated as she drew her sixth card "First off, I'm playing the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to create, Cyber Blader" The blue and red warrior appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2100 Defence 800) "You picked the wrong key keeper to mess with, Cyber Blader, attack him directly" Cyber Blader then jumped and then zoomed towards the Shadow Rider but then the facedown card activated which pushed Cyber Blader back "Huh, a trap card?" Alexis questioned "Cyber Blader's attack didn't go through, not good"

...

Meanwhile, Chazz had stopped chasing the others and they had all started to call out for Banner.

"Banner" Chazz called out at the same time Aedan did

"Professor" Jaden called out "Hello" they stopped when they heard Syrus scream in terror. The three of them turned to see Syrus and Chumley running towards them.

"Jaden" Syrus called out in terror "Snake, we saw a snake"

"So what" Chazz grumbled

"We are in a forest you know" Jaden added

"And the snakes here are not poisonous though they can still bite" Aedan added

"Not helping Aedan" Jaden remarked

"Well these snakes weren't very natural" Chumley cried out

Then they heard hissing noises and they looked up, they gasped in shock when they saw live snakes falling from the trees with their jaws wide open and hissing angrily. The five of them gasped out and then ran away from the snakes.

...

Meanwhile, Alexis was duelling the Shadow Rider, she no longer had her Cyber Blader out which was replaced with her Ritual Monster Cyber Angel Vrash though the Shadow Rider had no monsters and they were pretty close with their life points.

 **Alexis: 2000  
Shadow Rider: 1500**

Now it was the Shadow Rider's turn and then he drew his card. Then Alexis looked at him with determination in his eyes but then something glowed and she looked up to see many small meteors coming down from the sky. They crashed onto the Field and exploded, Alexis shielded herself as flames covered her field and then she watched in horror as her Cyber Angel Vrash started melting before shattering into particles.

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped, "My Cyber Angel Vrash is gone" Then she gasped loudly when she saw a huge monster on her opponent's field and her eyes widened with shock "And that means that I'm wide open for a direct attack!" The huge dragon like monster sent out a blast of green fire which engulfed Alexis, she screamed as the attack hit her.

 **Alexis: 0000  
Shadow Rider: 1500 (Winner)  
**Alexis dropped to the floor as her cards fell out of her duel Disk. She lay motionless on the floor as the Shadow Rider walked up to her. Her Spirit Gate key vanished and then the Shadow Rider opened a large tome which glowed and then Alexis' body glowed and she was then absorbed by the book. The Shadow Rider then closed the book and looked at the cover which had the Millennium symbol on which glowed. The Shadow Rider then walked away as he left Alexis cards on the floor.

...

Shortly afterwards, a group of five people walked into the forest. Two were boys and three were girls. Three wore Ra Yellow uniforms while two wore Obelisk Blue. It was Solona and her brother along with Neria, three of the remaining Key Keepers. They had gone out to search for Banner and their friends Kallian and Theorn had joined them.

"It's getting dark" Theorn stated

"We might want to start heading back to our dorms soon" Kallian added

"Well we have to try and find some clues about Banner" Solona stated

"My sister is right" Daylen added "Banner is our teacher and for all we know, he could be in trouble"

It was then that Neria noticed something "Hey, take a look at this" she called and the five of them ran over to see a pile of cards scattered on the floor "Who's are these cards."

"Why would anyone just leave their cards lying around?" Kallian questioned "Why would someone abandon them"

Neria then gasped when she looked at the card "I don't think someone just left them" she revealed "Look at these card, it's Cyber Blader"

"And here's Cyber Angel Vrash" Solona added picking up a card

"And its Fusion and Ritual Weapon spell cards" Daylen gasped

Theorn widened his eyes "There's only one person who had these cards" he gasped

"Alexis" Solona stated "These are Alexis' cards."

"Alexis would never leave her cards here" Theorn stated

"If her cards are here then that could only mean one thing" Daylen stated

"The Twelfth Shadow Rider defeated her" Solona stated

"Oh no" Kallian gasped

Solona gathered up Alexis' cards "We better go find the others, these woods aren't safe anymore"

...

Meanwhile, Jaden along with Syrus, Chumley, Chazz and Aedan had managed to get away from the snakes. It was now dark and they had built a fire in the woods.

"You know, this part of the forest sure is weird" Syrus commented

"Yeah" Jaden agreed "flying snakes"

"This must have something to do with the final Shadow Rider"

Syrus looked at Jaden "It will be alright, I'm sure we'll find Banner soon"

"I hope so" Jaden replied "Because I really miss him. You know all the little things he did. Like when he shared that rice with chilli sauce. Now that's a friend, don't you think?"

"Well yeah" Aedan stated "Though you do know that Professor Banner is allergic to chilli sauce"

"He is?" Jaden questioned

"Though I'm sure that had little to do with it" Chumley added then he looked at Syrus "And he was always nice to you Syrus"

"Yeah I guess" Syrus replied "Though sometimes he would share even when we didn't want to. Like the time with that milk" Syrus remembered when Banner gave Syrus milk even when he already had a drink

"Okay, maybe he acted a bit weird sometimes" Chumley added

"He always blew himself up in his Alchemy experiments" Aedan added which made them laugh

"We always got a laugh out of it" Jaden smiled

Chazz snorted "Weird, I tell you what's weird, the time when he gave me his carrots even though I told him I don't like carrots and then he said I did and made me give him my dessert. He sure was shifty sometimes"

Syrus sighed "It's true, like that time he helped me learn how to swim, I just ended up spearing fish for his dinner"

"Yeah, I guess he kind of had two sides to him" Jaden stated "But that doesn't make him a bad person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Syrus smiled

"Well that's why we're looking for him" Chazz stated

"Then we should get back to looking for him" Aedan said as he stood up

"I agree" Chazz said as he stood up "Break time's over. Now let's go and find Banner"

"Right" Everyone agreed but then they heard a meow sound.

"Did you hear that?" Chumley asked

"That sound like Pharaoh" Syrus stated

Aedan grabbed a torch and he walked over to the bush "It came from over here" he stated and then they all went through the bush as they called out for Pharaoh.

The meowing got louder "He's close" Chazz stated "Let's split up, this could be our only chance. We'll cover more ground if we split up"

"Right, let's go" Jaden stated

"I'll go with Chazz" Aedan stated "And you three look together" he pointed at Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. They nodded and then they all walked off in separate directions.

...

Chazz and Aedan walked together as they tried to find Pharaoh "Pharaoh!" Chazz called out as he waved the cat toy "Where are you, here kitty, come out"

Aedan sighed "We've been search for a while now" he said "Maybe he ran off."

Then the spirit of Ojama yellow appeared **"Something's wrong"** he said as he sat on Chazz's shoulder **"I'm scared"**

Chazz snorted as he looked at the Duel Spirit "Yeah well what's new?"

Ojama Yellow looked at him more **"Look boss, something just isn't right here"**

Chazz snorted and he used his hand and swatted the Duel Spirit away "Oh please" he snorted "Get lost"

Aedan looked at him, he knew he was talking to his Duel Spirits but he knew that Chazz had to be careful if he did that in public as he would be talking to himself. Then he jumped when he heard the meow noise again "Did you hear that?" he questioned

"I sure did" Chazz smiled and then he shone his torch on the ground and then he found Pharaoh "Ah, Pharaoh" he grinned

"Hey look at this" Aedan noted as he kneeled down next to Banner as he picked something up "its Professor Banner's glasses"

"He's close" Chazz said and then he heard a hum and shone the torch again "What the?" he questioned as he saw a strange green mark of a circle with dot in the middle appear which then faded and then he found something else "It's Banner necktie"

"And here's Banner lab coat" Aedan added as he picked up a white shirt

"But where's Banner?" Chazz asked

Then the Spirits of the Five Ojama brothers appeared **"Who cares?"** Yellow said

" **This is creepy"** Green added

" **Let's just go already"** The other three said.

But then the wind picked up and Chazz and Aedan looked to see that they were at the edge of a small lake and there was an island where a hooded figure was standing. The figure looked at them before he activated his Duel Disk.

"So you're the one who took Banner" Chazz hissed "Well I'm going to win him back"

"We'll do this together" Aedan stated and he and Chazz activated their Duel Disks and then noticed that they were walking on the water "Well that's weird"

Chazz just smirked.

" **Get him Chazz"** Ojama Yellow smiled

" **We're with you"** Ojama Green added

" **That's right"** Black agreed

"It's time to Chazz you up" Chazz and the three Ojamas said together.

"We better be careful" Aedan stated "I don't think this Shadow Rider will be easy"

...

Meanwhile, Pharaoh the cat had ran off into the forest again but Chumley picked him up.

"Hey look, I've found Pharaoh" he said to the others

"Way to go Chumley" Syrus smiled

Jaden then looked "Hey Pharaoh, where's your pal, Professor Banner?" he asked and then Jaden noticed that his Medallion started to glow "My Medallion, it's glowing, which could only mean that there's a Shadow Duel going on."

...

Chazz and Aedan's Duel with the Shadow Rider did have some problems. Aedan had his Knight Commander out while Chazz had his ABC Dragon Buster and his XYZ Dragon Cannon though they only had 1500 life points left. But now it was Chazz's turn "All right, ABC and XYZ will destroy your monsters" he ordered and both monsters fired shots from their cannons which destroyed the Shadow Rider's monsters though he took no damage since he was in defence mode "And now I leave this up to my Friend Aedan"

"Thanks pal" Aedan stated "Make your move because this may be your last"

The Shadow Rider said nothing as he looked at them

...

After seeing the Medallion glow, Jaden became concerned and so he along with Syrus and Chumley went off to find Chazz "Hey Chazz" Jaden called "We found Pharaoh. Where are you? Chazz Hello. Aedan, are you here?"

"They couldn't have gone far" Syrus stated

"They could be duelling the final Shadow Rider" Jaden stated "And if they are then they could be in trouble. We were wrong we never should have split up. I just hope that they're okay"

...

Back with the Duel, the shadow Rider drew his card before summoning a strange large rock like monster which made Chazz widen his eyes "Wait, what the?" he gasped "What is that thing?"

Then the Shadow Rider played a spell card and a black vortex appeared above the field and then there was a meteor shower and the Meteors crashed onto the field which made Chazz and Aedan cover their eyes and then they watched in horror as their monsters began melting before shattering.

"No, our monsters!" Aedan gasped

"We're wide open" Chazz added and then he saw a strange green glow come from a book in the Shadow Rider's coat "Wait, it's that Mark again, but why?"

The Shadow Rider looked at them before ordering an attack, the large rock golem monster sent a fireball which exploded over the field and caused Aedan and Chazz to scream out and their screams were heard all over the woods.

...

Jaden along with Syrus and Chumley gasped when they heard the screams "You hear that?" Jaden questioned

"That sounded like Chazz and Aedan" Chumley stated

The three of them ran to try and find Chazz and Aedan and soon they came to the lake where Chazz and Aedan had been duelling "Chazz, Aedan, are you here?" Jaden called but he gasped when he saw the glowing green mark of Amnael on the lake above a pile of cards in the Lake.

"Jaden look" Chumley gasped

Jaden gasped as he saw cards scattered across the lake and he saw the five Ojama Spirits crying. Jaden then dropped his torch "These are Aedan and Chazz's cards" Jaden gasped "CHAZZ, AEDAN!" he then yelled out.

...

Deep below Duel Academy was an underground ruin with strange pillars and some kind of container in the middle. The container had 12 holes in and five of them were glowing. This was where the Spirit Gate Keys went. The dark hooded figure approached the container and he opened up his book and the mark glowed as three more of the slots started to glow. There was a rumble as the Spirit Gates started to move apart. The slots started to glow more as each one emitted a bright light. The Figure then laughed as he walked away to find his next victim.

...

Duel Academy Island started to rumble and shake. It felt like an earthquake, Solona and her group were searching near the coast when they felt the rumble "What's going on?" Kallian gasped

"That sound like some of the Spirit Gates are opening" Neria stated and they all watched as eight large pillars of light shot out from the water. The pillars surrounded the Island and Daylen looked around.

"What's going on?" Theorn gasped

"This can't be good" Daylen spoke up "These lights must be the Spirit Gates."

"And there are eight, which means that eight of the Spirit Gates have opened" Neria stated

"Then that means that the Final Shadow Rider has defeated 3 of the Key Keepers" Solona stated.

"We better keep an eye out in case that Shadow Rider finds us" Neria stated

They all then froze when they heard a wicked laugh. They looked around to find the source of the laugh

"Who's there?" Theorn demanded

"Come on out, we're not scared of you" Solona stated

They all heard the laugh again which was followed by a shrill scream. They looked around and Daylen gasped when he saw that Neria was gone "Neria no!" Theorn gasped "That Shadow Rider got Neria!"

"Come on then" Solona stated "We have to go and find her, this Shadow Rider is dangerous and we need to make sure she's safe. And if she duels the final shadow Rider then we need to back here up"

"Right" Daylen smiled and then he along with Solona, Kallian and Theorn ran into the woods to find Neria and the final Shadow Rider. "Don't worry Neria" Daylen said "We're coming to help you"

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter down, I didn't show the full Duels but I will show some of the Duels against the Shadow Rider in full. I don't think I will have the whole story finished by the end of the year as I hoped but I will most likely have it finished by the end of January or February of 2018.**


	45. Amnael's Endgame Part 1

**Amnael's endgame part 1:**

Chazz Princeton let out a loud groan as he woke up and then he pushed himself into a sitting position "Where am I?" he asked himself, the last thing he remembered was Duelling the last Shadow Rider with Aedan and then a strange spell had appeared on the field which destroyed their monsters. He looked around to see that he was inside a giant bubble of some kind and then he looked see several other bubbles. He then saw someone in one of them "Who us that?" he wondered and then he could see Alexis lying on her stomach "Alexis?" then he looked to see a sleeping Atticus in another along with Aedan in another bubble "Atticus and Aedan too? What the, where on Earth am I?" then he turned and gasped when he saw the Giant planet of Earth right in front of him "Actually, let's make that, where off the Earth am I?"

...

Meanwhile, over in the abandoned Dorm, one of the remaining Key Keepers Neria was lying on the ground. She woke up and groaned as she pushed herself up and she looked around to see that she was in some kind of lab that seemed to be from a horror movie.

"What, where am I?" Neria questioned

Then she heard a wicked laugh and she turned to see a figure in a dark grey robe with white hair and a mask covering his face "Welcome to my lab key keeper"

"So I guess that you're the final shadow Rider?" Neria questioned "Well I know that you've defeated Alexis but I'm going to save her"

The Shadow Rider laughed "Well it won't be easy, I'm the final Shadow Rider so I will be the hardest, so I will duel you and take your key when I win" he then activated his Duel Disk and Neria did the same with hers.

" **Duel!"**

 **Neria: 8000  
Shadow Rider: 8000**

…

Meanwhile, outside on the Island, Jaden along with Syrus and Chumley looked at the large pillars of light.

"What are these pillars of lights?" Syrus wondered

"I think they are from the Spirit Gates" Jaden said "And by the looks of them, eight of them are now open. But how did this happen?"

" **I'll tell you how"** came the voice of Ojama Yellow and Jaden looked at Chazz's cards which he had gathered up **"Chazz and Aedan duelled the final Shadow Rider, it was horrible Jaden, he had a strange card, they were on the verge of winning and then one card turned it all around."**

"So Aedan and Chazz have lost their keys" Jaden said "But who was the fourth key."

"Jaden, there you are!" came a voice and Jaden turned to see Solona and Daylen along with Theorn and Kallian.

"Hey guys" Jaden greeted

"Jaden, did you see what's happened?" Daylen asked

"I have" Jaden replied "Eight of the Spirit Gates have opened. Chazz and Aedan lost but I don't know who else"

"It was Alexis" Solona stated "We found her cards in the forest"

"Alexis!" Jaden gasped "So this Shadow Rider beat Chazz, Alexis and Aedan"

"That means it just us three left" Daylen added "As well as Neria"

"And where is Neria?" Syrus asked

"That Shadow Rider took her" Kallian stated

"We are distracted by the pillars of light and then the Shadow Rider just grabbed her" Theorn added

"This Shadow Rider must be tough, let's just go and hide" Chumley whimpered

"I'm not leaving Neria!" Daylen hissed

"That's right!" Jaden stated "I've never run before and I'm not running now"

Syrus looked scared "But this Shadow Rider must be tough and there are only three keys lefts apart from Neria's"

Solona narrowed her eyes "That makes it an even bigger reason why we need to find the Shadow Rider, it would be better if we found him and he didn't find us"

Theorn smiled "Right, so we're going to find this Shadow Rider and then we will defeat him and rescue our friends.

Kallian smiled but then her smile fell "That's a good plan but we're forgetting one thing, we don't know where the Shadow Rider is"

Jaden groaned in frustration but then he heard a hum and turned to see the Mark of Amnael again "It's that mark" then the mark faded but repapered a few feet away

"I think it's trying to lead us somewhere" Daylen stated "So let's follow it, hopefully it will lead us to the next Shadow Rider." He then ran off and followed the mark with Solona, Theorn and Kallian following him and later by Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

…

Meanwhile, back with Neria's duel with the final Shadow Rider, she had her Judgement Dragon on her field and had just used its ability leaving the Shadow Rider wide open.

"Now Judgement Dragon, attack him directly with Justice Blast" Neria ordered and then Judgement Dragon unleashed a blast of blue light which engulfed the Shadow Rider and threw him back.

 **Neria: 1500  
Shadow Rider: 500**

"And I will end my turn there" Neria finished 'If I can survive this turn then I may have a chance of beating this Rider and saving my friends.' She thought.

But the Shadow Rider just summoned a big golem like monster onto the field which was the same one that beat Chazz and Aedan. Then he played a spell which unleashed small meteors onto the field which shattered all over the field and Neria watched as her Judgement Dragon groaned before shattering. Then Neria watched in horror as the Golem sent a small fireball towards her. The last thing she saw was the fireball exploding near her.

 **Neria: 0000  
Shadow Rider: 500 (Winner)**

Neria screamed and she fell to the floor and the Shadow Rider walked up to her and laughed "All has gone according to plan. All that remains is the end game, where Jaden, Solona and Daylen face a duelling tribe like they have never seen before." He laughed as the Mark of Amnael flashed.

...

Meanwhile, Solona and the rest had stopped for a break but then they noticed the lightning strikes. One hit a nearby tree which caused the trunk of the tree to crack and then the tree started to tip before collapsing. They all jumped out of the way just before the tree fell on them

"Umm, Timber" Jade said simply

"That was way too close" Syrus stated

Daylen then turned when he heard fizzing and saw that electricity was running along the remains of the tree and then the Mark of Amnael returned "Hey look at that"

"It's the Mark of Amnael again" Theorn stated

Then the mark faded and reappeared again "It must be trying to lead us somewhere" Kallian suggested

"Well we're not going to find the last Shadow Rider standing here" Jaden said "Finding him is going to be easier than I thought so let's go"

Jaden then ran off into the woods as he followed the Mark and soon they came to the Abandoned Dorm "The Abandoned Dorm again" Solona groaned "What is it with this place and the Shadow Riders"

"It's the perfect hideout" Theorn stated

Then they all went inside and went down a corridor "I should have known that the final Shadow Rider would be here" Jaden spoke up "The Abandoned Dorm was where all this started so this is where it ends"

"Anyway, come on let's keep moving" Solona stated

Then there was a loud crash of thunder outside and they gasped as they looked out a broken window to see a large lightning strike. Professor Banner's cat Pharaoh hissed and became scared and then quickly jumped out of Chumley's arms and ran along a corridor "Pharaoh Wait, come back!" Kallian called but the cat had already run off.

"Oh great, now we'll have to go find Pharaoh" Jaden stated

The three key keepers along with their four friends went down the corridor and then down a small tunnel as they called out for pharaoh. Then Chumley noticed something "Look, a passage, and pharaoh's paw prints" he said as he saw a small opening with broken wood and stone and there were prints down the tunnel. They soon squeezed through the gap and went down the new corridor though there were protests from Syrus about this.

Eventually, they came to some strange door at the end "That's strange" Jaden stated "This door has never been here before"

"So I bet our final Shadow Rider is hiding in there" Daylen stated and then he opened the door and they had a look around the strange new part of the abandoned Dorm.

"This place looks like some kind of a lab from a horror movie" Solona said as she looked around the room to see that it was some kind of a lab.

"This sure looks like the place where our last Shadow Rider is hiding" Jaden stated

Theorn then looked at three massive stone tablets at the end of the room "And take a look at those" he said as he saw carvings of three scary and dangerous looking beasts engraved on the tablets "They must be the three Sacred Beasts"

"But where is our Shadow Rider hiding?" Kallian wondered

Syrus then closed his eyes in fear "Not sure, but you know, if he's where my gut feeling is telling me, I'm going to need a change in shorts"

"A coffin?" Jaden questioned as he looked to see where Syrus was pointing his torch and he saw a coffin leaning against the wall.

"I doubt our Shadow Rider is in there though it may contain a clue" Daylen stated as he walked over.

"Right" Jaden agreed "It might also contain a location to where Banner is." Then he and Solona walked up.

"Hey wait you three" Chumley called

"Stay back" Syrus added

"This could be a trap" Kallian suggested

Jaden and Daylen ignored them and together, they removed the lid from the coffin and they quickly gagged when they saw what was inside. Syrus and Chumley hugged each other while Theorn covered Kallian's eyes. Solona looked ready to be sick and Daylen looked confused.

"A mummy" Jaden questioned as he saw a body in the coffin that was decomposed with green wrinkled skin

"But what is it doing here?" Solona wondered

"This body looks like it has been dead for a long time" Daylen added

"Maybe we should get out of here" Syrus suggested

"Yeah, I'm with Syrus on this one" Chumley added

Jaden then noticed something was familiar with the mummy "Hey wait a second" he said and then he looked at Theorn "Can I borrow your torch for a second Theorn"

"Why?" Theorn questioned

"Because this mummy looks very familiar" Jaden answered and Syrus, Chumley and Kallian looked confused "There's only one way to find out" Jaden then rolled back the mummies coat to reveal a name tag which made Jaden gasp "Oh no, I was right, it is him"

"Who Jaden, who is it?" Syrus asked

Jaden turned to them "This is, or was, Professor Banner" he said which made everyone gasp and they looked at the mummy to see that it really did look like Professor Banner as the mummy had his hair.

"No way!" Chumley shouted "Professor Banner couldn't have mummified this fast. I can't even make beef jerky in the time he's been gone"

"This body looks like it's been dead for months" Theorn added "Professor Banner hasn't been missing that long"

"So then do you think that this is a fake?" Solona questioned

"Yeah, it had to be something to throw us off the trail" Kallian suggested

"It's probably made out of wax" Syrus added "Right"

"Wrong!" came a voice and then the lights turned on "That is the body of the one you know as Professor Banner"

Daylen narrowed his eyes "Who's there?" he demanded

They looked to see a figure wearing a dark grey robe and had white hair and a black mask covering his face "I am the Twelfth Shadow Rider" he sneered

The Spirit of Ojama Yellow appeared next to Jaden **"That's him, he's the duellist who took out Chazz and Aedan. And he's really good"** he said as he hid behind Jaden **"But you've got to beat him. You have too so we can get them back"**

Daylen narrowed his eyes at the Shadow Rider "Where's Neria, what did you do with her?" he demanded

The Shadow Rider laughed "You mean the Lightsworn Duellist, she's with the others now" the Shadow Rider held up a key which made everyone gasp when they saw that it was Neria's Spirit Gate key which glowed and vanished. They felt a rumble when another Spirit Gate opened.

"Now there are only three keys left" Theorn gasped

The Shadow Rider laughed "If you want to get your friends back, you will have to beat me, Amnael."

"So you're Amnael, as in the mark of Amnael?" Jaden asked

"That's right" the Shadow Rider known as Amnael sneered "And I have your friends' right here" he pulled out a tome with the Millennium symbol on the cover "And if you cannot defeat me then you will be joining them"

Jaden looked at him "But what about Professor Banner?" Jaden asked "How do I get him back? Or is it too late?"

Amnael smirked behind the mask "It was always too late for him. It is best you forget the man you know as Banner, he is no more"

Jaden gasped "What do you mean no more?" he demanded "What is this, I want to know just what you've done to Professor Banner"

"If you want to understand then you must defeat me" Amnael sneered "Now who will I duel"

Jaden was about to step forward but Daylen stepped in front of him "I'll take you on" Daylen hissed "You made this personal when you took Neria's soul."

"So you have accepted my challenge" Amnael laughed "But only after you have defeated me will the your friends return and the secrets of this tome will be revealed"

"Well then let's get on with it" Daylen snorted as he activated his Duel Disk

"Daylen, be careful" Solona called

"Don't worry sister, I will" Daylen called "I'll beat this guy and then the last of the Shadow Riders will have been defeated"

Amnael laughed as he activated his dark grey academy Duel Disk "That remains to be seen" he smirked as he and Daylen drew 5 cards.

" **Duel!"**

 **Daylen: 8000  
Amnael: 8000**

"All right" Daylen shouted "It's time for the final battle because I'm getting my friends back, no matter what it takes"

Amnael laughed "But what if you don't have what it takes Daylen" he sneered "After all this Duel will be like none you have face before, now observe" Amnael drew his next card "And I'll start by activating the spell card Chaos Distil" A large distil machine appeared on the field "Due to its effect, all cards on mu field which would be sent to the grave are removed from play instead.

"Removed from play?" Daylen questioned

"That's right" Amnael smirked "And now I play the spell card Steel Lamp. I can play this card when Chaos Distil is on the field, now I can use this spell to summon Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel in attack mode" a small dragon made of silver metal appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500) "You see, by summoning my Alchemy Beasts with their spells, they can attack you directly" This made Daylen gasp "And that will be a big problem because I play the spell cards Bronze scales and Lead Compass which allow me to summon Alchemy Beats Ouroboros the Bronze and Leon the Lead." A bronze snake and lead Lion appeared of the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500 X2) "and now I will end my turn with a facedown card."

Daylen narrowed his eyes at Amnael "He's summoned three monsters on his first turn" he hissed "Those Alchemy Beasts may be weak but they can attack me directly. I will have to be careful" Then Daylen drew his card "I draw." He looked at his hand "I hope you are ready Amnael, because I have just the card I need. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" A Magician wearing a black robe and holding a black magical rod appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1700) "And he has a special ability, so now each time a spell card is played, I can add a spell counter to him, and when he has three spell counters, I can sacrifice him to summon my ace monster, Dark Magician. But I might as well start using my Skilled Dark Magician's power and take out one of those Alchemy Beasts. Now go Skilled Dark Magician attack"

Skilled Dark Magician sent a ball of black magic from his rod which went towards Leon the Lead.

"Too bad you've wasted your attack, go Dark Energy Absorber" Amnael sneered as he played a trap "Now when you attack with a Dark Attribute monster, I can remove a Dark attribute monster from my hand to negate your attack. And too bad for you, the card I have left in my hand is Kuriboh so now your attack is negated" Amnael removed his Kuriboh and the ball of magic disintegrated

"Oh man, now he can negate all my attacks." Daylen groaned "I play one card facedown and end my turn"

Amnael smirked as he drew his card "Now it's my turn, go my Alchemy Beasts, attack Daylen directly" he ordered and then Salamandra and Ouroboros unleashed breaths of fire while Leon sent sharp spikes at Daylen. The attacks made Daylen groan in pain.

 **Daylen: 6500  
Amnael: 8000**

"Daylen!" Solona gasped

"Oh man, that Shadow Rider has taken the early lead" Syrus groaned

"And he can negate all of Daylen's attacks" Theorn added

"Let's hope Daylen can come up with a plan" Kallian added

"Well Daylen does have one advantage" Jaden stated "That Shadow Rider only has one card in his hand so on Daylen's next turn, he can gain the upper hand."

Amnael laughed "That's what you think" he laughed "You should have paid more attention in class then you would know that when you face my Alchemy deck, things are not what they seem, that is why I play the spell card Black Process Negledo. When Chaos Distil is on the field and there are no cards in my hand, I can use this spell to remove all my Alchemy Beasts from play and then draw two cards for each"

"Wait, you're destroying your own monsters?" Daylen gasped as the three Alchemy Beasts were engulfed in fire and then shattered

"That is the way of the Alchemist" Amnael stated "Destruction and rebirth. But I assure you Daylen, if you are destroyed, there will be no rebirth for you. Now since I removed three Alchemy Beasts from play, I can draw 6 new cards" Amnael drew 6 cards from his deck. "And now I will play some of them. I play the spell cards Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass and Silver Key" the three spells were absorbed by Chaos Distil "And now I can summon Alchemy Beasts Moonface the Silver, Aretos the Tin and Ekenas the Mercury" a large eagle, walking rock monster and shark appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500 x3) "And now I will place one card facedown and end my turn"

Daylen narrowed his eyes "This Duel's not over yet" he said as he drew his card and smirked at what he drew "You can only stop my attacks when you remove a dark Attribute from play. But now I will destroy your trap. But first I will use my Skilled Dark Magician's effect, now thanks to you using those spell cards, my Skilled Dark Magician has 3 spell counters which means I can now use them and sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician in order to summon his master, the Dark Magician" Skilled Dark Magician was engulfed in a veil of bright light and then the dark purple robed magician appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Check that out, its Daylen's Dark Magician!" Jaden gasped

Amnael laughed "No matter, my Dark absorber will negate its attack"

Daylen smirked "Not when I play this" he smirked "The spell card Dark Magic Attack, now since I control Dark Magician, all your spell and trap cards are destroyed." Dark Magician waved his staff around and sent a blast of magic towards Amnael's field.

However, Amnael was ready "Sorry but I play my facedown card, Magic Jammer, now by discarding a card from my hand, your spell is negated, though my card is removed from play instead" Amnael removed from card and the blast of magic vaporized.

"Oh man" Syrus groaned

"He was so close" Kallian added

Daylen smirked "Don't worry" he said " A good duellist always has a backup plan which is why I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode" a spellcaster wearing a red and orange robe and holding a sword and shield instead of a staff appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1000) "And now, I use his ability, when he is summoned, he gets a spell counter, but by removing it, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field, and I choose your Dark Absorber" Breaker swung his sword and destroyed the trap card

"Yes" Solona cheered "Now Daylen can attack without having to worry"

"And those Alchemy Beasts have low attack points so Daylen can deal a good bit of damage to Amnael" Theorn smiled

"Now Dark Magician, attack that Aretos the Tin" Daylen ordered and Dark Magician sent a blast of magic from his staff which engulfed and destroyed the eagle.

 **Daylen: 6500  
Amnael: 6000**

"And don't think I forgot about Breaker, now attack that Ekenas" Daylen added and Breaker slashed his sword and destroyed the shark.

 **Daylen: 6500  
Amnael: 4900**

"That will do it for my turn" Daylen finished

Amnael snarled at him "You may have gotten away with that battle, but this battle is far from complete. I play Gold Ring which allows me to summon Alchemy Beast Gordon the Gold in attack mode" A golden warrior appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500) "And now I play the spell card known as Alchemy Alembic, know for every Alchemy Beast that's removed from play, my Alchemy Beasts on my field gain 500 attack points until the end of this turn, however they cannot attack directly" Gordon and Moonface glowed as they gained power (Attack 500-3000 x2)

This made the others all gasp "3000 attack points!" Daylen gasped

"That's right, now watch them all in action" Amnael sneered "Go my Alchemy Beasts, destroy those monsters" Gordon send yellow lightning from his sword at Dark Magician while Moonface sent sharp silver spikes at Breaker. There was an explosion on Daylen's field as his monsters were destroyed and Daylen groaned as he was thrown back.

 **Daylen: 4600  
Amnael: 4900**

Jaden and the others gasped in horror "Oh no!" Syrus gasped

"Daylen!" Theorn shouted

"Are you alright brother?" Solona asked

"I'm fine" Daylen stated "I'm still in this Duel"

Amnael laughed "But you won't be fine for long." He sneered "I have taken out your monsters and I am at an advantage again. Now make your move"

"Oh I will" Daylen hissed as he drew his next card "And I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode" A dark haired warrior wearing a red mask and rusty armour appeared on the field "And when he's summoned I can send one Dark monster from my deck to my graveyard" Daylen discarded a second Dark Magician from his deck "And now my Armageddon Knight will attack that Moonface" Armageddon swung his sword and destroyed the rock monster.

 **Daylen: 4600  
Amnael: 4000**

"And now I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Daylen finished

Amnael sneered "One Alchemy Beast destroyed won't affect me. Actually, it will help me, I play the spell card known as White process Albedo, since I have Chaos Distil on my field, this spell card allows me to Golden Homunculus in attack mode" A new spell went into Chaos Distil and then a huge column of fire appeared on the field "Forged in flames, Golden Homunculus doesn't work like any other cards. You see, his attack points are the number of cards that have been removed from play and then multiplied by 300. And thanks to you, I have 18 cards removed from play so that gives my Homunculus 5400 attack points." A huge stone golem appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 5400 Defence 5400) "This Duel is over Daylen, I expected much more from you, but when my monsters attack, you will just have 100 life points left and then I will win this Duel soon. Go my Alchemy Beasts, attack." Golden Homunculus raised his fist and sent a giant fireball to Daylen's field

"Oh no, if that attack goes though then Daylen will lose his defence!" Jaden gasped

"And then Daylen will be left with very little life points!" Syrus gasped "I don't think even Daylen can make it this time"

"Don't say things like that!" Theorn hissed "There has to be a way"

"My brother always finds a way" Solona stated

"I sure do" Daylen smiled "Like my facedown card, go Negate Attack, now your attack is negated and your battle phase end now"

Amnael growled "So you survived this attack, well your luck will soon run out, I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"I don't duel in luck" Daylen stated as he drew his next card "I use tactics by using the right cards at the right time. I play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to get my Dark Magician back from the graveyard" The purple robed Magician returned to the field "And next I sacrifice my Armageddon Knight in order to summon the Dark Magician's apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl" The blue and pinked robed female Magician appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2000 Defence 1700) "And I have another Dark Magician in my graveyard which I sent there with Armageddon Knight so my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 more attack points" (DMG Attack 2000-2300)

Syrus gasped "What, when did Daylen get that card"

"I don't know but it sure is great to see that card" Jaden smiled

Theorn frowned "It may be great but they're not going to help get rid of that Golden Homunculus"

"My monsters can't but this spell will" Daylen smirked "GO, Dark Magic Twin Burst, when Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl are on the field, I can combine their attack points together and launch one big attack" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl locked their rods of magic together (Attack 2500-4800)

"It's still not enough to take out Golden Homunculus" Amnael smirked

"I'm not aiming for your Homunculus" Daylen smirked "You still have an Alchemy Beast on your field and if I attack it, I can take out the rest of your life points. How go, attack with Twin Burst Magic Attack" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl swung their staffs and unleashed a great blast of magic which then exploded on the field.

Kallian, Syrus and Chumley all cheered "All right" Syrus smiled

"He did it, Daylen beat the final Shadow Rider" Chumley added

But then the smoke cleared and Amnael was still standing "You're not the only one who can negate attacks" he sneered as he showed his own Negate Attack.

Daylen groaned, "I end my turn by throwing one card facedown"

Amnael sneered "Since another card has been removed from play, Golden Homunculus's attack increases" (GH Attack 5400-5700) "You won't be able to escape this attack, go Golden Homunculus attack that Dark Magician Girl" Golden Homunculus sent another fireball at Daylen's field

"I play my trap card known as Shift which switched your attack to Dark Magician" Daylen stated as he activated his trap and the fireball struck Dark Magician, the Magician groaned before shattering, the fireball also burnt Daylen.

 **Daylen: 2400  
Amnael: 4000**

"And now my Gordon will attack you directly" Amnael added as Gordon sent lightning from his sword which threw Daylen back and he collapsed to the floor.

 **Daylen: 1900  
Amnael: 4000**

"You may as well stay down Daylen, just face it, you have lost" Amnael laughed

"Don't listen to him brother!" Solona snapped "Don't give up now, you still have a chance"

"Your sister is right" Jaden added "A duel is not over until the last card is played"

"If you lose then it will be up to Jaden or Solona, you just have to win this duel and get our friends back" Theorn added "Think about Neria, would she want you to give up"

Daylen heard Theorn speak about Neria, he never had the chance to admit that he has a crush on her and now she needed his help, so he pushed himself up "My friends are counting on me and I will not give up" Daylen drew his next card "And I have everything I need with me, I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards" Daylen drew two new cards "And I will play both of them, Wonder wand and magical formula, with these cards, my Dark Magician Girl gains 1000 attack points and my 2nd Dark Magician in the graveyard gives it another 300" Dark Magician girl's wand changed into one with a green orb at the end and a magical spell book appeared in the other hand. (DMG Attack 2300-3600)

"So what!" Amnael sneered "That monster can't help you, Golden Homunculus will destroy it on my next turn"

"Too bad he won't be around" Daylen smirked "I play the spell card Dark Burning attack"

"Dark Burning Attack?" Syrus questioned "That's the name of Dark Magician Girl's attack"

"It sure is" Daylen smiled "And now this spell card destroys all monsters on your field" Amnael gasped as Dark Magician Girl unleashed a red and black fireball which destroyed his Golden Homunculus "And now you're wide open, so go Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly" Dark Magician Girl unleashed another fireball which blew Amnael back and his mask began to crack.

 **Daylen: 1900  
Amnael: 400**

"All right, way to play!" Syrus cheered

"Daylen's winning this duel again" Kallian smiled

"One more turn and he's won" Jaden added

"I knew my brother could do it" Solona smiled

Daylen smiled as his friends cheered him on "Now make your move" he stated

Amnael drew his card and then laughed "You think that you have won this Duel because you have dealt me a lot of damage?" he sneered "Well this Duel is not over yet, I play the spell card known as Alchemy Formula, this card allows me to summon the monster powerful alchemy beast, a combination of elements, a monster that gains power from my other monsters that have been removed from play. I summon Alchemy Beast Conrad the Compound in attack mode" a large multicoloured dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 attack 0 Defence 0" sure he may be weak, but he gains 500 attack points for every monster that has been removed from play. And I have a total of 9 so that gives him 4500 attack points. And he has another ability, for every monster that had been, once per turn, I can select one monster on your field and lower its attack points by 100 for every monster that had been removed from play. So your Dark Magician Girl loses 900 attack points" Dark Magician Girl moaned before her attack points lowered (DMG Attack 3600-2700) "And now I play the spell card known as Hinotama which deals 500 damage to you" a fireball appeared on the field which exploded and threw Daylen back.

 **Daylen: 1400  
Amnael: 400**

"Oh no, if that attack goes through then Daylen will lose!" Theorn gasped

"No, there must be something he can do!" Kallian gasped

"I don't think there is" Syrus whined "Daylen has no facedowns that he can use"

Daylen turned and looked at his sister "I guess it's up to you two now, at least I tried"

"Daylen" Solona whimpered as tears began to fill her eyes

"Don't worry sister, I believe in you" Daylen stated "I tried my best, but you can do better, you and Jaden."

Everyone looked at Daylen as he stood up straight while Amnael smirked "Well that is sweet" he commented "Giving hope to your friends, but it will not save you, now Conrad, destroy that Dark Magician Girl and the rest of his life points" Conrad opened his mouth and unleashed a massive blast of fire which struck Dark Magician Girl who screamed and then exploded and the blast blew Daylen backwards and he collapsed to the floor as his cards fell out of his Duel Disk

 **Daylen: 0000  
Amnael: 400 (Winner)**

"DAYLEN!" Solona gasped

Amnael sneered as he walked over and then he bent down and picked up Daylen's key "Another key down" he smiled as the key vanished and then he opened his book and everyone gasped as Daylen began to glow.

"No, leave him alone!" Theorn snapped

But Amnael didn't listen and then Daylen faded as he was absorbed by the book while Solona and the others could only watch in shock and horror.

"NO!" Solona screamed

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Jaden demanded

Amnael laughed "Your Key Keeper has joined the others that I have defeated. He is now locked within the pages of this tome."

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Solona demanded

Amnael laughed "He lost to me so he is mine. If you want him back then you will have to defeat me. But should you fail then you will join him."

Solona glared at Amnael "So be it" she stated as she activated her Duel Disk

Amnael then looked at Jaden "Now I think we'll make this better, we'll do a two on one, me vs the final two Key Keepers then I can take the final two keys at once"

"Oh yeah, well get your game on!" Jaden hissed as he stepped forward

Syrus, Chumley, Kallian and Theorn looked at Jaden and Solona "Good luck you two" Theorn stated

"Take them out" Kallian shouted

"Show them how you fight" Chumley added

"We believe in you two" Syrus added and then he felt something brush against his leg and he looked down to see Professor Banner's cat Pharaoh rubbing his leg "Oh, hey Pharaoh, I see you've come. Have you come to watch Jaden and Solona beat the final Shadow Rider? Here, I'll give you a good view" Syrus picked up Pharaoh but then Pharaoh gave a loud meow and slashed Syrus' face with his claws which caused him to drop Pharaoh.

Jaden then watched as Pharaoh ran fast him which made him gasp "Oh Pharaoh come back, that guy is dangerous" But then he watched as Pharaoh began rubbing against Amnael's leg "Wait, Pharaoh?"

"Wait, what's Pharaoh doing?" Kallian questioned

"What's going on?" Syrus added as he rubbed his face where Pharaoh had slashed him.

Chumley looked confused "Pharaoh is never friendly with strangers"

Jaden looked at him "Chumley's right" he stated and then his eyes widened with horror "But then Amnael…"

"Is no stranger to Pharaoh, or to you" Amnael stated and then he removed his mask and showed his face which made everyone gasp.

"What!" Solona gasped

"It can't be!" Theorn gasped

"Wait, Professor Banner?" Chumley gasped. Amnael's face was Professor Banner's though the face was wrinkled and cracking in places.

Jaden looked confused "Wait if you're Banner then, who is that mummy?" Jaden asked as he pointed to the mummified body then had found in the Coffin earlier

Banner laughed as he picked up Pharaoh "That mummy is also me, you see you two, there is a lot more going on than you can possible imagine."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter finished and now just one more chapter left and we've finished the Shadow Riders and then we'll be at the Sacred Beasts and soon the end. I'm also going to say that for fans of The Wolf Awakens and The Divine Empire, I have some news, both stories are on hold but when this story is finished, I will be working on them to get them up to date before I start on the next story in the Dragon X series.**

 **Next time: A two on one duel against the final shadow rider who is someone who they trusted**

 **Created Cards:**

Dark Absorber: Continuous Trap Card: When a Dark Monster attacks, remove one Dark Monster from your hand from play to negate the attack.

Alchemy Beast Gordon the Gold: Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500: Can only be summoned with Gold Ring, can attack directly.

Alchemy Alembic: Normal Spell All Alchemy Beasts on the field gain 500 attack points for every Alchemy Beast that had been removed from play until the end phase but they cannot attack directly this turn.

Alchemy Beast Conrad the Compound: Level 7 Attack 0 Defence 0: Can only be summoned with Alchemy Formula, gains 500 attack points for every monster removed from play, once per turn, lower the attack points of one monster on the field by 100 for every Monster removed from play until the end phase.


	46. Amnael's Endgame Part 2

**Amnael's Endgame part 2:**

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Kallian, Theorn and Solona all stared in shock at the identity of the final Shadow Rider. This Shadow Rider seemed to be the toughest of all the Shadow Riders as he had already defeated Chazz, Aedan and Alexis and had just defeated Solona's brother Daylen. But they were all shocked to discover that Amnael was actually their missing teacher Professor Banner.

"Professor Banner?" Jaden gasped "You're behind all of this?"

"Of course Jaden" Banner laughed "But before I duel you, I may as well tell you the whole story."

"I really would like to hear why you are doing this!" Solona spat "Sheppard trusted you and now you turn out to be working for the enemy"

Banner laughed "I work for myself, not for the Shadow Riders" he said "But like you lot, I was once a young duellist with unlimited potential, I travelled the world in search of the rarest and more powerful cards. Finally, my search led me to the ultimate prize, a lost tomb, buried and hidden deep in a lost desert. Inside this tomb was a duellist dream as it held the world's first Duel Monster cards. The ancient stone tablets used in Ancient Egypt, like Pegasus years before, I sought out their great power. But this tomb was cursed and science had no answer to the magic which ravaged my body. I tried everything but soon I realised that there was only one thing I could do. I had no choice but to create a new body, therefore I used Alchemy to create a Homunculus, an artificial life form and I placed my soul inside of it"

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" Chumley asked

"Don't ask me" Syrus shook his head

"I don't understand science at all" Kallian added

Theorn looked "I think what Banner is saying is that he found a lost tomb which was cursed and now that curse is destroying his body."

"You are correct Theorn" Banner smirked "However, this new body is only temporary, it won't be long before I am nothing more than a pile of dust" he then felt along his cheek and the skin began to crumble "You see, I don't have much time left."

"Hold on just wait a second" Jaden gasped "So you're saying that you're a clone"

"Sort of Jaden" Banner smirked "But this body is dying and to survive, I need the power of these cards on the tablets you see behind me, the three Divine Sacred Beasts, I was the one who discovered their power in the first place, they caused my curse and they can fix it."

Solona narrowed her eyes "Even though you will end up destroying the world when you unleash them!" Solona hissed "Sorry Banner, but we can't let you do that"

Banner laughed "You forget, once you both lose the duel, your spirit Gate keys are mine and I will open the final two gates."

Jaden lowered his head "Then I won't duel"

Banner laughed "You're forgetting that I still have your friends" he pulled out the tome as he put Pharaoh down "All of them including Daylen are my prisoners, if you walk away, they are mine forever, you two have no choice but to duel me, I will take you on in a two on one duel, pretend it's your final exam"

Jaden narrowed his eyes "Well then, bring it on" Jaden hissed as he and Solona activated their Duel Disks and Banner did the same.

" **Duel!"**

 **Jaden: 8000  
Solona: 8000  
Banner: 16000**

"16000 life points!" Theorn gasped

"That is a lot of life points!" Kallian added

"I hope they can do this" Syrus added "Because if they don't then they will lose their Spirit Gate keys and the Sacred Beast cards will be unleashed."

"Solona and Jaden are tough duellists alone" Theorn smirked "But together they will be better"

"You can take the first move Jaden" Banner offered

"Then I will make good use of it" Jaden smirked as he drew his sixth card "And I will start by summoning my good pal Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode" the aqua hero with the water pistols appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more cards" Jaden drew two new cards "And now I will play the equip spell Bubble blaster which gives Bubbleman an extra 800 attack points" The large water cannon appeared on Bubbleman's shoulder (EHB Attack 800-1600) "Then I will throw one card facedown and end my turn"

Banner laughed "Now it's my turn, and just like last time, I play the spell card Chaos Distil, now any cards that are sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead, now I play three spell cards, Steel Lamp, Bronze Scales and Lead Compass which allows me to summon my Alchemy Beasts"

"Oh boy" Jaden groaned

"Those Beasts again" Theorn added

"And now come forth, Alchemy Beast Salamandra the Steel, Ouroboros the Bronze and Leon the Lead." Banner called and the dragon, lion and snake monsters appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500 x3) "Though since this is a two on one duel, I can't attack this turn so I end my turn by placing one card facedown"

"My turn" Solona said as she drew her next card "And since I'm the third one to go, it means I can attack, I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode" The long yellow scaled dragon with bluish green hair appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "And if you are thinking of playing a trap card then don't even think about it since when Mirage Dragon attacks, you can't activate any trap cards. Now go Mirage Dragon, attack one of those Alchemy Beasts with Mirage Blast" Mirage Dragon unleashed a burst of green light which engulfed Leon and the lion roared before shattering and Banner hissed as the blast struck him.

 **Jaden: 8000  
Solona: 8000  
Banner: 14900**

"All right" Syrus cheered

"First blood" Chumley added

"Now I will throw one card facedown and end my turn" Solona finished

Banner narrowed his eyes, "You may have gained first blood but it will not stop me or my Alchemy Beasts." He hissed "I play the spell card Copper Pipes which allows me to summon Clawros the Copper in attack mode" A large Giant insect monster made from copper appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500) "And remember, my Alchemy Beasts can attack you directly, now go my Alchemy Beasts, attack Solona Directly" Salamandra unleashed a blast of fire along with Ouroboros while Clawros fired sharp spines from his tail, all of the attacks struck Solona and caused her to groan.

 **Jaden: 8000  
Solona: 6500  
Banner: 14900**

Banner laughed "Maybe I was wrong about how strong you were Solona. I expected more from you"

"Like this?" Solona smirked "I play my facedown Damage Condenser, so now I can summon a monster from my deck with equal or less attack points than the damage I just took so I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode" A white and red scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100)

Banner smirked "Those cards won't save you, I end my turn"

Jaden looked at Banner with determination "All right, my turn" he said as he drew his card "And I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode" A red and orange armoured Hero with fire in his fists appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And now Bubbleman, attack that Clawros" Bubble Blaster fired a blast from his water cannon which went towards Banner's field but Banner laughed

"Sorry but I play my facedown card, Elemental Absorber, now I can remove a monster card in my hand that has the same attribute as your Attacking monster and it negates the attack. And I have Aqua Spirit in my hand so now your Bubbleman's attack is negated" The blast just bounced off the copper armour "And there's more, now all monsters with that attribute cannot attack"

"Wait that means that Jaden cannot attack with any Water attribute monsters" Syrus gasped

"Worse Banner can use that card multiply times" Theorn gasped "That means that he can prevent Jaden and Solona from attacking"

Jaden looked at Banner 'I still have one more attack left' he thought 'But he has no cards in his hand which means that I don't need to worry about him using that Elemental Absorber' Jaden then smirked "Well I still have one attack left and you have no cards left in your hand so you can't use that Elemental Absorber again, now go Heat, destroy one of those Alchemy Beasts." Heat threw a fireball which exploded on Clawros and the copper insect howled before shattering.

 **Jaden: 8000  
Solona: 6500  
Banner: 13800**

"And that will do it for my turn" Jaden finished "Which means that Heat's effect activates which deals you 200 points of damage for each Elemental Hero on my field and with two on my field, that's 400 points of damage" Heat threw another fireball which caused Banner to growl as he was hit.

 **Jaden: 8000  
Solona: 6500  
Banner: 13400**

Banner narrowed his eyes "You may have dealt me more damage but science always has an answer" he snarled as he drew his card "I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards. Then I play the spell card Zinc Battery which allows me to summon Alchemy Beast Zack the Zinc in attack mode." A large metal bird appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500) "And now the two of you will be more even in your life points, go my Alchemy Beasts, attack Jaden directly" The three Alchemy Beasts attacked Jaden causing him to groan

 **Jaden: 6500  
Solona: 6500  
Banner: 13400**

"And now I will end my turn" Banner finished with a smirk on his face

Solona then began her next turn as she drew her next card 'he still has one card in his hands and I have two monsters which can attack, so I can take the risk' she though "Now Mirage Dragon, take out one of those Alchemy Beasts" she ordered and Mirage Dragon sent a blast of light which destroyed Salamandra.

 **Jaden: 6500  
Solona: 6500  
Banner: 12300**

"And now Masked Dragon will take out another" Solona added and Masked Dragon fired a blast which went towards Ouroboros.

But Banner smirked "I remove Spirit of Flames in my hand which allows me to negate the attack of your fire attribute monsters" the flame blast was absorbed by a magical barrier.

"Oh man" Kallian groaned

"Now Jaden and Solona can't attack with Fire or Water attribute monsters" Theorn sighed

"I hope they have a plan to overcome this" Chumley whimpered

I'm sure they do" Syrus stated

Banner smirked "It is my move again" he sneered "And now my two Alchemy Beats will attack, one attack for each" Ouroboros fired a swarm of feathers at Solona while Zack fired his own feathers at Jaden, both Duellists groaned from the impact.

 **Jaden: 6000  
Solona: 6000  
Banner: 12300**

"And that will do it for my turn" Banner finished

Jaden looked at his deck "I have to do something" he said to himself "Otherwise we will take damage each turn, and I can't attack with my monsters thanks to that Elemental Absorber. I guess I will have to play something else." Jaden drew his card and he smiled at it "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode" the dark skinned warrior with the tattoos appeared on the field"

"All right" Syrus cheered "Now Jaden is in with a chance"

"That's right" Theorn smiled "Since Wildheart is immune to traps that Elemental Absorber won't work on him"

"Now Wildheart, attack one of those Alchemy Beasts with Wild Slash" Jaden ordered and Wildheart drew his sword and then slashed Alchemy Beast Ouroboros" The explosion blew Banner back

 **Jaden: 6000  
Solona: 6000  
Banner: 11300**

Jaden smirked as now he had a way around the Elemental Absorber "I end my turn" Jaden still had his two facedown cards which he had placed on his field earlier. "Which means that Heat's special ability activates which deals you 600 points of damage" Heat threw fireball which made Banner groan.

 **Jaden: 6000  
Solona: 6000  
Banner: 10700**

Banner narrowed his eyes "You think you have won, well it is time to face your biggest test yet, I play Card of Sanctity so now we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands" Jaden, Solona and Banner drew until they had 6 cards in their hands. "Then I will play the spell cards Silver Key, Tin Spell Circle and Mercury Hourglass which allows me to summon Alchemy Beasts Moonface the Silver, Aretos the Tin and Ekenas the Mercury" a large eagle, walking rock monster and shark appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 500 Defence 500 x3)

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kallian admitted

"What is Banner about to do?" Theorn wondered

Banner smirked "Now I play the spell card White Process Albendo"

"Not that card!" Syrus gasped

"That's not good" Chumley added

"With this card, I can summon Golden Homunculus and you should remember what this card does, it gains 300 attack points for every card removed from play. So with 15 cards removed from play, my Homunculus gains a total of 4500 attack points." The Homunculus glowed as it gained power (GH Attack: 0-4500) Jaden gasped in shock "You will take a big hit Jaden as all of my monsters will attack you. Go my Alchemy Beasts, attack Jaden Directly" Zack and Aretos fired feathers at Jaden while Moonface fired silver shards and Ekenas fired a water blast. Each of the four attacks made Jaden groan and he was thrown back.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Solona: 6000  
Banner: 10700**

Banner smirked "And now you will take a big hit, go my Homunculus, attack that Wildheart" Homunculus fired a fireball from his hand which exploded on Wildheart and created a smoke field. Banner smirked but gasped when the field cheered and revealed Jaden who was standing up and the life points hadn't changed but his Wildheart was gone "What!" he gasped "Why didn't you take damage?"

Jaden smirked "Take a look for yourself" he smirked and he showed Banner his trap card which he had activated "When you destroyed my Wildheart, I activated the trap card Hero Spirit so I don't take any damage. And now I will chain it with my other facedown, Hero Signal so now I can summon another Elemental Hero from my deck. And I think I will go with good old Burstinatrix" the female Pyro Hero appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1200 Defence 800) "I'll play her in defence mode"

Banner narrowed his eyes "Well it won't save you" he hissed "I end my turn"

Solona then drew her next card and smirked at it "Let's see how you handle a powerful monster of our own" she smirked "I sacrifice my Mirage Dragon and Masked Dragon which allows me to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon" The large black scaled dragon with red eyes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000)

Banner smirked "That card can't beat my Golden Homunculus and my Elemental Absorber will just stop your attack"

Solona smirked, Banner may had been bluffing as he may not have had a Dark Monster to attack with but Solona didn't need to worry "I'm not going to be attacking your monsters" she smirked which made Banner and the others look confused

"What's she going to do?" Syrus wondered

"She must have some kind of plan" Chumley claimed

"She does" Theorn smiled "And it will deal a good bit of damage to Banner"

Solona smirked "My dragon's attack is an actual card" she said "I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast so now you take damage equal to my Dragon's original attack points" Banner gasped as Red Eyes fired a blast which threw Banner back.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Solona: 6000  
Banner: 8300**

"All right!" Kallian cheered

"They have a chance now" Syrus added while Theorn just smiled at Solona.

"Good hit Solona" Jaden called "You've dealt a good bit of damage there"

"Thanks Jaden" Solona replied "I place two cards facedown and end my turn"

Banner narrowed his eyes "It will take more than that Red Eyes to defeat me!" he hissed "But I have something else, you were unable to protect Jaden so this is the end, once my Alchemy Beasts and Homunculus attack, Jaden's life points will be reduced to zero, now go, attack Jaden my Beasts"

"Oh no!" Theorn gasped "If all those attacks go through then Jaden will lose the rest of his life points"

"I think this is it guys" Syrus whimpered

"Jaden has no cards that can save him" Chumley gasped

Solona then smiled "But I do" she said "Go, Negate Attack, now your attack is negated and your battle phase is over"

Banner narrowed his eyes "Well go on then, you are only delaying your defeat, make your move, your luck won't last for long"

Jaden smiled at Solona before looking at his deck 'I have to draw something good, I may have a full hand but I need something big to give me a chance in this Duel. I can't let Solona's trap go to waste' Jaden then drew his card and smiled at it "It seems that it's a good thing I summoned Burstinatrix. I play the spell card Burst Return so now all other Elemental Heroes on my field are returned to my hand" Heat and Bubbleman returned to Jaden's hand. Then Jaden looked at Solona "Solona, I'm going to need your help for this, but to beat Banner I will need to sacrifice your monster."

"What's mine is yours Jaden" Solona stated "Just don't let my Red Eyes sacrifice be wasted"

"Oh it won't be" Jaden smiled "Now I play the spell card, Burst Impact, since I have Burstinatrix on the field, I can play this card, now all monsters on the field are destroyed and you the controllers take 300 points of damage for each of them" Burstinatrix had a red glow around her which exploded which destroyed Solona's Red Eyes along with Banners Homunculus and his Alchemy Beasts and the groaned as he was engulfed by the blast.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Solona: 5700  
Banner: 6800**

"All right" Syrus cheered "Now Banner's life points are down more than half"

"They are still in with a chance here" Theorn stated

"Let's just hope that nothing bad happens to Solona since she has no monsters on her field" Kallian added

Banner however smirked "You may have destroyed my monsters but I still have my Elemental Absorber on the field so I can't negate your attacks."

"Well I can sort that out too" Jaden smiled "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode" The large rock Golem appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 2000) "Next I play the spell card Clay Wrap and equip it to Clayman. Now I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman and Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero" The white warrior monster appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2000)

"What good will that do?" Kallian questioned "Jaden can't attack, that Elemental Absorber stops all Water and Fire attribute monsters from attacking"

"And Jaden got rid of that Clay Wrap" Syrus added "What was the point?"

"The point was to use Clay Wrap ability Syrus" Theorn stated

"That's right" Jaden smiled "Since Clay wrap was sent to the graveyard, I can now destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your Elemental Absorber" The Elemental Absorber then shattered. "And now that your Absorber is gone, I'm free to attack, so go my Heroes, attack him directly" Absolute Zero fired a blast of ice at Banner while Burstinatrix threw a fireball at him. The attacks made Banner groan.

 **Jaden: 4000  
Solona: 5700  
Banner: 3100**

"Great" Chumley cheered "They've taken out most of Banner's life points"

"One more attack like that and this Duel is over" Syrus cheered

"They can do this" Kallian cheered

Banner narrowed his eyes "I may have lost most of my life points but this Duel isn't over yet, I play the spell card Alchemy Formula"

Theorn gasped "Oh no, that's the card that defeated Daylen!"

Banner sneered "That's right, now I summon Alchemy Beast Conrad the Compound. And remember, he gains 500 attack points for every monster removed from play, so with 11 monsters removed from play, that gives him 5500 attack points" The large multicoloured dragon appeared on the field and roared (ABCTC Attack 0-5500) Solona stared in shock at the card that defeated her brother. "And now I will deal you a lot of damage Solona. Just like your brother, my compound will be you undoing, now attack her directly" Conrad fired a blast from his mouth which went towards Solona while everyone else watched in shock.

But Solona just stared "Sorry but I play a trap, a Hero Emerges, now you have to pick one card in my hand and if it's a monster then I can summon it"

Banner narrowed his eyes that his plan had failed "Fine then, I choose the far left"

Solona smiled "Good pick, now I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon" she said and then her large blue and white scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "I'll play her in defence mode"

Banner narrowed his eyes "Doesn't matter, my monster still attacks" Blue Eyes was engulfed by the blast and shattered "Then I'll throw these two cards facedown and end my turn"

Solona looked at her deck and then she drew her card and smiled at it before looking at Jaden "Hey Jay, I'll need to borrow one of you monsters"

"You let me use your monsters so you can use mine" Jaden replied

"All right, I summon Blue Eyes Striking Dragon in attack mode" Solona added and then a small blue scaled dragon with a large tail with a spiked ball at the end appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1800) "And my dragon has a special ability, so now by sacrificing Jaden's Absolute Zero, he gains 500 attack points until the end of this turn" Elemental Hero Absolute Zero faded and was absorbed by Striking Dragon who glowed (BESD Attack: 1500-2000)

"But what good will that do?" Syrus wondered "That dragon still can't defeat that Conrad"

"And not only that, but now Jaden's best monster is gone." Chumley complained

But Kallian smirked "No, our friends are fine" she said

"Solona's done a smart thing" Theorn added which made Syrus and Chumley look at each him "When Absolute Zero leaves the field, his special ability activates."

"Which destroys all of your monsters Banner" Jaden finished as he smiled and then the spirit of Absolute Zero appeared and then zapped through Conrad and destroyed him.

Banner smirked "Quite impressive" he stated "But I'm afraid it will take a whole lot more than that if you ever want your friends back"

"You want more?" Solona smirked "Then take this, and with your monster gone you are wide open, now go Striking Dragon" Blue Eyes Striking Dragon sent his balled tail towards Banner.

Banner however smirked "You fool; it is I who shall be taking you off to the great beyond." He sneered "I activate magna cosmos. This allows me to remove Chaos Distil from play. And now I shall be removing you from this world" Chaos Distil began to make a huge cloud of smoke which then created a bright light which made everyone cover their eyes.

When the light cleared and everyone could see again, they gasped when they saw that they seemed to be standing in outer space. Banner smirked "The power of Alchemy flows through me. It has broken our Earthly bonds and taken us here."

"Well this isn't going to stop me" Jaden stated

"Nor me" Solona added

"Ah but this will" Banner smiled "Thanks to Magna Cosmo, I can summon this monster Helios the Primordial Sun." A bandaged mummy with a sun for a head appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And she gains 100 attack points for every monster removed from play so her attack points are now at 1200" Helios glowed as she gained attack points (HTPS Attack 0-1200)

Jaden, Solona, Kallian, Theorn, Syrus and Chumley all watched as large bubbles appeared. Jaden gasped when he saw Chazz banging against one of them "Chazz!" he called out then he saw Alexis and Atticus laying in two more and they were unconscious "Alexis, Atticus!"

Solona widened her eyes when she saw her brother Daylen lying on his back in one with his eyes closed. Neria lay in another one while Aedan was resting in a third one "Daylen, Neria, and Aedan!" She yelled out.

Banner sneered "They can't hear you" he smirked "They're my prisoners now like you will two be for all eternality" Banner then pulled out his tome from his robe "Face it you two, this tome is your destiny now and soon both of you shall be locked in its pages. You will be nothing more than a footnote to my saga, to my ascension to power. Can't the two of you see, you cannot beat me? Neither of you have what it takes, face it you and your friends are finished. I paid for this book with my flesh and blood. I will not lose it to a Slifer Slacker and a rich brat"

Solona narrowed her eyes at Banner while Jaden looked gobsmacked "Hey are you forgetting about all of the Duels I have won"

Banner laughed "You both were just paws back then. All of your matches were fixed, so you would be given a key and then face me. Don't you see, the two of you were nothing but losers"

Jaden narrowed her eyes "All of it?" he questioned "Crowler, Chazz and the Shadow Games. It was all a big setup, to make me seem like a great Duellist so I would get a Spirit Key to protect"

"I don't believe you!" Solona snapped "I've faced more like those Venatori; I doubt those matches were fixed"

"Believe what you wish, now let's get on with the Duel" Banner hissed "I play the trap card Planet Alignment" The planets then all went into a straight line "This card is so powerful, it actually wraps space, and destroys all your monsters" Jaden and Solona watched as their Striking Dragon and Burstinatrix shattered "And now you take 300 points of damage each" Solona and Jaden groaned

 **Jaden: 3700  
Solona: 5400  
Banner: 3100**

Solona sighed "I end my turn" she stated

"Then it is my turn" Banner said as he drew his card "And this card is quite a mouthful. I play the spell card Yellow Process – Kitolinix. This spell allows me to remove Helios the Primordial Sun from play and summon Helios Duos Megistus." Helios the Primordial sun was engulfed in a bright fire and then replaced by a much fatter version with two suns. (Level 6 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And she gains 200 attack points for every monster removed from play so with 13 cards removed from play, that's 2600 attack points" (HDM Attack 0-2600) "And now, attack Solona directly with Solar Singa." Helios sent a blast of fire which engulfed Solona who moaned from the attack.

 **Jaden: 3700  
Solona: 2800  
Banner: 3100**

"And now I will end my turn there" Banner finished

Jaden then drew his next card "I play the spell card Fusion Recovery which allows me to get my Bubbleman and Polymerization in my graveyard and add them to my hand. Then I will summon Bubbleman and thanks to his special ability, I get to draw two cards" Jaden drew two more cards from his deck "Next I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Avian in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Mariner." A light blue skinned monster with green hair and mask and had anchors on his arms appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 1400 Defence 1000) "Then I'll throw a card facedown. And here's the best part, if I have any facedown cards on my spell or trap card zone then Mariner gets to attack you directly, so go, attack with Anchor Away" Mariner fired one of his anchors from his arms which shot through Banner causing him to groan.

 **Jaden: 3700  
Solona: 2800  
Banner: 1700**

"Impressive" Banner smiled "Perhaps you are not the loser I thought you were."

"I'm the loser?" Jaden questioned "At least I know how to use moisturiser"

Banner sneered "All you ever do is make jokes, that's why you won't be a great Duellist. You lack the discipline, the strength. Now look at me and my power, it's cosmic, you cannot defeat me, you will be better off joining me. Yes as my servant perhaps."

"Thanks for the offer" Jaden replied "But I have enough friends already"

"Then Jaden, you will be joining your friends soon enough." Banner said "In oblivion, just you watch. Now Duos Megistus, attack that Mariner with Solar Singa." Megistus fired another blast of fire.

"No way" Jaden countered "I play one of my facedowns, Mirror Gate. Now our monsters switch fields" A large mirror appeared on the field and the monsters switched sides and the fire blast was heading to Mariner on Banner's field.

Syrus gasped "Did you see that?" he questioned

"Jaden is using Banner's cards against him" Theorn smiled

"That's right." Jaden smiled "So now Miss Tall bright and fiery is fighting on my side."

Banner however smirked "I play a spell card, Grand Convergence. This powerful card destroys all monsters on the field and deals you 300 points of damage." Helios and Mariner shattered into particles and Jaden groaned as he was hit by the attack.

 **Jaden: 3400  
Solona: 2800  
Banner: 1700**

"And now the effect of my Helios activates" Banner added "When she is destroyed, she returns to the field with an extra 300 attack points" Jaden gasped when Helios returned to the field with more power (HDM Attack: 2600-2900) "And now Megistus, attack again with Solar Singa" Helios turned into fire again and struck Jaden who howled at the attack

 **Jaden: 500  
Solona: 2800  
Banner: 1700**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled

Kallian gasped in horror "Oh no, Jaden's almost out of life points."

"Solona has to do something good on her turn" Theorn stated "Otherwise this Duel is over"

"Now make your move" Banner sneered "You should make it count"

Solona looked at her deck 'If I don't draw something good then this Duel is over' she though "My draw" Solona drew her card and smirked "I summon Kaibaman in attack mode" A warrior who looked like Seto Kaiba appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 200 Defence 700) "And now I'll use his ability which allows me to sacrifice him and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon" a second large white and blue scaled dragon appeared on the field "Next I play Dragon's mirror which allows me to remove my Blue eyes on the field and a second one in my graveyard." A ghostly Blue Eyes appeared on the field and then they were both absorbed by a portal "When two Great Dragons come together, they form an even more powerful monster, one that has more power than the two combined. I fusion summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" A large two headed dragon with sparkling blue scales appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And now Twin Burst, attack that Helios with Twin Burst Lightning" Both heads unleashed a blast of blue fire which went together into one and slammed into Helios and destroyed her.

 **Jaden: 500  
Solona: 2800  
Banner: 1600**

Banner sneered "Did you forget that my Helios comes back even stronger?" he asked and then Helios returned to the field again (HDM Attack: 2900-3200)

"Oh man" Jaden groaned "we just can't get rid of that Megistus"

"Well it's not so bad" Solona smirked "My Twin Burst cannot be destroyed so we're safe for now"

"Ah but you won't be for long" Banner smirked as he drew his next card "If you think Helios Duel Megistus was bad, just you wait, I play Red Process – Rubedo, and with it, I sacrifice Helios Duos Megistus and summon Helios Trice Megistus" Duos Megistus was engulfed in fire and three small mummies with sun heads appeared (Level 8 Attack 0 Defence 0) "And Trice Megistus gains 300 attack points for every monster removed from play. So with 13 cards, that's 4200" (HTM Attack: 0-4200) "And now Helios, attack that Twin Burst with Phoenix Flame" A large Phoenix appeared on the field which blasted right through Twin Burst. Though the dragon survived Solona took damage.

 **Jaden: 500  
Solona: 1600  
Banner: 1600**

"And there's more, my monster can attack again as long as there is a monster on the field." Banner added which made them all gasp as another fiery phoenix was sent towards Twin Burst which caused even more damage to Solona.

 **Jaden: 500  
Solona: 400  
Banner: 1600**

"And now I will play the spell card Supernova." Banner added "When Helios Trice Megistus has attacked, I can destroy one card on your field and I choose that Twin Burst" Twin Burst roared and then shattered.

Jaden looked in horror 'Now we have no monsters, no spells or traps and no cards that can help us. For the first time in my life, I don't know how we can win' Jaden thought 'And even if I can summon to destroy it, it will just come back again even stronger. What can I do, I have no cards in my hand and no strategy up my sleeve. But if I don't win this then me and all my friends are finished.'

Banner smiled "Goodbye Jaden, this has been quite a year"

Jaden looked determined "I'm not done yet" he said 'Or maybe I am, what if everything Banner said was true. What if I have been set up from my first day. Every duel I have won was all set up so I could win. Crowler, Chazz, the Paradox Brothers. Even the Shadow Duellists. Maybe I'm not such a great Duellist. Maybe the Academy would think I was amazing, a great Duellist who hardly ever lost. Chancellor Sheppard would have no choice but to give me a key, a key that would hold the fate of the world.'

Solona looked and saw that Jaden was feeling down "Don't give up now Jaden!" she called "Don't listen to what Banner said, I believe in you and your skill. Your duels were not fixed, he's just trying to get to you. A duel's not over until the last card is play."

Banner meanwhile stared at him 'All of your matches, all of your training have led up to this moment' he thought 'Now make your move and make me proud

Jaden looked at Solona and then over to Theorn, Kallian, Syrus and Chumley and then realised that Solona was right' No I can't give up on my friends' he though as he smiled 'They have risked their lives and now I must save both my friends and this world. But it all comes down to this draw. One way or another, this card decides the fate of not only this duel but this world' Jaden then drew his card "Check this out, I play the spell card known as Miracle Fusion, this card allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes that are on my field and graveyard and remove them from play. So I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman and Bubbleman in order to summon Elemental Hero Electrum" A shining hero appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 2900 Defence 2600) "And he's got one sweet ability"

Banner widened his eyes and then he watched as cards suddenly began going into his deck "My cards, they're returning to my deck!"

"Just the ones removed from play which means your Trice Megistus loses its attack points" Jaden smiled and Trice Megistus lost her power (HTM Attack: 4200-0) "Not only that, but Electrum gains 300 attack points for every monster you control that is the same attribute so since Helios is the light Attribute, that's an extra 300 attack points" (EHE Attack 2900-3200) "And now Electrum Attack, Elemental Radiant Burst!" Electrum emitted a powerful light which shone over the field and then Trice Megistus shattered which blew Banner back.

 **Jaden: 500 (Winner)  
Solona: 400 (Winner)  
Banner: 0000**

Banner fell to his hands and knees as his tome fell and the Millennium symbol shattered. Then the souls inside of the tome were released. Alexis was sent back to where she was defeated along with Chazz and Aedan. Neria and Daylen reappeared in the place where the Duel had just taken place while Atticus appeared back in his room. And then the Pillars of light vanished and the Spirit Gates were resealed

"Brother, Neria!" Solona gasped as she ran over to her brother and Neria along with Theorn and Kallian.

Jaden approached Banner along with Syrus and Chumley while Solona, Theorn and Neria carried Neria and Daylen "That's game Banner" Jaden said to the fallen Banner who was now sitting against the wall.

"Jaden listen carefully to me my boy" Banner said as his voice started to get weaker "I lied, you did win all those Duels. I just had to test you so you would duel to your limits so you could be prepared for the real evil to come. That is why I became a Shadow Rider, not to do evil but to test everyone. And you and Solona have past so you are ready. The two of you have to stop the one who is truly behind all of this, the real leader of the Shadow Riders. The riders were just pawns to him, you may have stopped the Shadow Riders but it's not over yet. This threat is so grave I had to deceive you. But I knew you could do it, I am proud of you both. I hope you can forgive me, now take this, you both will need it" He handed Jaden his tome.

"But this is your book" Jaden stated

"It's not mine anymore" Banner stated "And no longer am I of this world" Then Banner crumbled and his body turned into a pile of dust

"Professor Banner!" Jaden yelled and then they heard another rumble and they looked to see the Body of Banner in the coffin also turn into a pile of dust. "It's over, he's gone"

Solona looked at the body of Banner "So Banner was trying to test us" she realised "If he is telling the truth then this is not over yet. The threat of the Sacred Beasts are still real and they still may be unleashed."

A ball of light rose from Banner's body, his cat Pharaoh hit it with his paws before opening his mouth and engulfing the ball of light.

"So what now?" Syrus asked

"Well from what Banner said, it seems we should be on the lookout for something" Chumley stated

"Banner gave his life to prepare us for this" Jaden stated "We must make sure that we are ready"

"Right" Solona stated "If anyone is thinking about unleashing those Sacred Beasts then they will have to deal with us" Jaden smiled at her and then he opened the tome

"I just hope we're ready" Jaden added "Because whatever we are about to face is unlike anything we have ever faced before."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Another chapter complete, sorry this took a while but I was working on my coursework. This is also the first time I have created a Blue Eyes monster. There will be more Blue Eyes created cards in future seasons.**

 **Next Time: A test to prepare for the Duel is ready while someone struggles with a crush.**

 **Created cards:**

Supernova: Spell: When a Helios monster has attacked, destroy all cards you opponent controls.

Blue Eyes Striking Dragon: Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1800 Ability: Tribute one monster you control, this card gains 500 attack points until the end of this turn.


	47. Dueling Preperations

**Duelling Preparations:**

The day after Solona and Jaden had defeated Banner, things around Duel Academy were different. The whole school knew of their accomplishments and now both were celebrities. Everywhere the two went they received cheers. This wasn't met well with Solona as she didn't like the attention and she believed that this was not over yet.

Solona wasn't the only one who wasn't happy. On the roof of the Duel Academy Building, Chazz Princeton lay on his back as he began thinking about a dream he had just had.

 **Chazz's dream:**

Chazz was still trapped in his bubble that Banner had sealed him in as he sat down and holding his knees with his eyes closed.

In another Bubble, Alexis was lying on her stomach but there was a ghostly spirit standing up staring at Chazz "Chazz, Chazz" she called "Wake up Chazz, its Alexis. I want to tell you how I feel about you. How much I love up. Wake Up Chazz"

 **Real world:**

" **Wake up Chazz"** came the call of Ojama Yellow and Chazz woke up from his dream to see his Ojama Spirits staring at him **"What's wrong with you Chazz?"**

"I'm in love" Chazz stated "But I doubt the Girl I'm in love with loves me back. I'm not even the most loved Duellist at the Academy." Chazz looked down to see Jaden who was walking through a crowd of students who were smiling at him.

"Way to go Jaden" one student cheered

"Way to stick to those Shadow Riders Jaden" Another shouted

Jaden looked cheerful "Why thank you" he greeted

Syrus and Chumley walked behind him "This is the life isn't it Chumley?"

"It sure is" Chumley replied "Though I don't know about you but I would like a Hero sandwich. They're treating Jaden like a Hero"

"And don't forget about Solona" Jaden said as he looked at them "She's a hero too"

"Speaking of Solona, where is she?" Syrus asked "I thought she would be greeting her fans"

Jaden looked at him "Solona doesn't like the attention" he replied

Chazz watched them from the roof while the Ojama brothers could see the sad look on his face.

" **Hey, what's wrong with Chazz?"** Ojama Black asked

" **He seems to feel sad about something"** Red added

" **But about what?"** Blue wondered

Ojama yellow smiled at them **"The boss in in love"** he said cheerfully

" **Seriously!"** the other Ojamas gasped in shock

"That's right" Chazz sighed "But the girl I'm in love with doesn't love me back and has feelings for someone else. But I just can't get her out of my mind"

"Get who out of your mind Chazz?" a voice called and Chazz sat up in shock and turned to see Aedan walking towards him "I was told you were up here. We both have been through a lot with that last Shadow Rider, so how are you feeling?"

"Well we were both taken by the final Shadow Rider" Chazz replied "It was a shocking experience and one I do not want to repeat."

"I don't even remember it" Aedan stated "I'm just glad that Solona and Jaden were able to rescue us though Solona is still worried that this is not over. I was shocked to learn that Banner was the final Shadow Rider, he was very kind to the Slifers"

"It was shocking to me as well" Chazz replied "But it explains why he went missing."

Aedan then looked at Chazz "Listen Chazz, you've been feeling down lately, so I need to ask you what is wrong?"

Chazz sighed "I have feelings for a girl on the island" he admitted "But I don't think that this girl will return the feelings."

"Well you never know" Aedan stated "It depends on the girl, so who is the girl you have feelings for?"

Chazz sighed and then he admitted who he had feelings for "It's Alexis" he admitted "Alexis Rhodes"

Aedan looked at him and sighed "I'm sorry to say this Chazz but you have no chance with her" he said "Alexis will never return the feelings to you. There is only one thing she loves and that's Duelling. Even if you believe it, I doubt Alexis will have feelings towards you. You can't force someone to have feelings for you. Alexis has had problems with boys flirting with her and it annoys her. Though she will never admitted it but I think she has a crush on Jaden."

That made Chazz sigh "Jaden always gets everything." He stated "I never get anything"

"Well maybe you should try to be something" Aedan stated "You clearly are a good Duellist and the way you beat your brothers proves that and with those weak cards. You created hope for the Slifers as you proved that even weak cards have their uses. And one day you will be a pro duellist, you just have to try. And one day you will find a girl who loves you back."

That made Chazz smile at him "Thanks Aedan" he said "I'm glad I decided to forget about my brothers. I'm glad to have our friendship back together"

…

Meanwhile, over at the lighthouse at the docks, Alexis was at the docks with Zane and Sereda. "I'm glad that you are okay Alexis" Zane stated

"Okay?" Alexis questioned "I was taken hostage by someone who I thought was our Professor. It was a terrifying experience."

Zane chuckled "Well things like that aren't too uncommon around here" he stated "Maybe you need a bodyguard."

"Thanks but I can take care of myself" Alexis stated

Sereda then looked at her "Every time you get in trouble, Jaden seems to save you. I'm starting to get the feeling that he likes you"

Alexis blushed "Well it's not just me he saved. He saved all the others who were captured. And he had help from Solona"

Sereda smirked "You never know, maybe Jaden has feelings for you and by the way you blush, I get the feeling that you have a crush on him as well"

"I do not!" Alexis snapped but it was clear that she was lying as she was blushing "Still he is a nice guy and it's nice to see that you care"

Zane smiled "I'll miss you Alexis when I graduate from here" he said and Alexis smiled at him "So how's your brother, is he back to normal?"

"Well as normal as he can be" Alexis stated "He's back to his old ways of flirting with girls"

Sereda smirked "That sounds like Atticus" she stated and then she looked at Zane "By the way Zane, Solona has been looking for you. She wanted to ask you a question"

"And what did she want to ask me about?" Zane asked

"Well Banner said something about this not being over yet" Sereda replied "I think she wants to make sure that she is ready"

"So she wants a Duel?" Zane questioned "I admit, Solona is a tough opponent and it's been a while since I've had a challenge, where is she?"

"I think she's finishing something in her room then heading over to the beach" Sereda stated

…

In the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Solona was in her room as she prepared her deck. Even though many were acting like the issue with the Shadow Riders was over since all 12 Shadow Riders had been beaten, she was still not sure after what Banner said. He did have a point, they still didn't know who the leader of the Shadow Riders was so Solona was taking no chance. She had prepared her deck with her best card when there was a knock at the door "Come in" she answered and the door opened to reveal her brother Daylen.

"Hey sis" Daylen greeted "I see that you're preparing for the worst"

"I just can't get this feeling out of my head" Solona replied "I get the feeling that this is not over yet. We may have defeated the 12 Shadow Riders but we haven't seen their leader. All of the Shadow Riders acted alone except for Frenic. We don't know who sent them and I need to be ready"

"So you're going to ask Zane for a Duel?" Daylen asked

"I am" Solona replied "He is the best Student on the Island. I beat Jaden when I was dressed up as Maiden with Eyes of Blue but I still haven't faced Zane. He's never lost a duel before, sure he lost to Camula but that's only because Camula cheated with that Illusion Gate spell. Duelling Zane might help me prepare for any Duel we have"

"Well I would like to see how you duel against Zane" Daylen stated "So where are you going to duel?"

"I told Sereda I would wait at the beach for the Duel." Solona stated

…

The beach on Academy Island was located at the Western side of the island near the hot springs. This was where many students would hang out on warm days to relax while others, mainly the boys would try surfing on the waves. There was a small drinks bar set up while students would buy drinks. Solona and Daylen had arrived at the beach and they sat at the drinks bar while they waited to see if Zane would turn up. Then they heard splashes and they turned to see Alexis' brother Atticus was surfing and was doing a good job. Solona saw Alexis' friends Jasmine and Mindy were squealing in delight as they watched Atticus come back and then the two ran up to him.

"Hey Atticus" Mindy squealed

"Can we have your autograph?" Jasmine added

"Anything for a fan" Atticus replied as he sighed their small books.

Then the two squealed when they saw what Atticus had written "He wrote BFF"

"It means Best Friends Forever" Atticus smiled and then Jasmine and Mindy fainted which made Atticus sigh "That always happens" then he saw Solona and Daylen "Hey Solona"

"Hey Atticus" Solona greeted

Daylen looked at him "What is it with you and girls?" he asked

"I don't know" Atticus smiled "I guess they just think I'm good looking"

"Jasmine and Mindy always flirt with good looking boys" Solona stated

Atticus looked at them "So did you two come here to relax?" he asked

Solona shook her head "No, I came here so I could have a Duel with Zane."

"You want to Duel Zane!" Atticus gasped "But why"

"I just want to make sure I'm ready" Solona stated

Then Daylen saw Zane approaching with Alexis and Sereda "Well here comes Zane now" he stated

Zane walked up and spotted Solona and she walked up to her "So Solona, Sereda says you want a Duel?" he questioned

"I do" Solona replied "I want to see if my deck is ready and you are the best student here at Duel Academy"

"You're a good duellist too" Zane replied "But yes, I will duel you, let's see how good you are"

Solona smiled and then she and Zane got their decks into their duel disks and they ended up attracting a lot of attention as Jaden ran up with Syrus, Chumley, Theorn, Kallian and Neria

"So it's true" Syrus gasped "Solona is about to duel my brother"

"This will be a sweet match" Jaden smiled "I wish I could duel Zane"

Theorn looked at him "Well maybe you will get your chance" he said

Zane and Solona activated their Duel Disks **"Duel!"**

 **Zane: 8000  
Solona: 8000**

"You can take the first move" Zane offered

"With pleasure" Solona smiled as she drew her sixth card 'Zane's a strong duellist and I know how his Cyber Dragon works. He can summon his Cyber dragon straight away thanks to its ability. Then he can summon a second monster so I better play it safe' Solona looked at her hand and smiled at her hand "I place a monster facedown and then throw two cards facedown. That will be all"

"My move" Zane stated "And I special summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode" the large machine dragon appeared on the field (Level 5 Attack 2100 Defence 1600) "Next I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode" a long snake like machine dragon with a green glow appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1000)

"My brother has two monsters on his field" Syrus stated

"Which means that he can attack directly with one of them" Theorn added

"Now Zwei attack that facedown monster" Zane ordered and when Zwei attacks a monster, he gains 300 attack points" The green glow got brighter (CDZ Attack 1500-1800) then the dragon sent a green laser towards the facedown monster when then flipped up.

Solona smirked "I knew that you were going to use a plan like that" she stated which made Zane confused "You would special summon Cyber dragon then summon a second monster to attack me directly. When my facedown monster is Keeper of the Shrine which has 2100 defence points, more that your Cyber Dragons Zwei so now you take damage." The laser bounced off the Keeper and struck Zane.

 **Zane: 7600  
Solona: 8000**

Zane smiled "Not bad Solona, not bad at all. I end my turn"

Solona then drew her next card "My draw" she stated "And since my Keeper of the Shrine counts as two sacrifices, I sacrifice him in order to summon my all powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode." The draconic priest was engulfed in fire and then the large blue and white scaled dragon appeared (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 2800) "And now, go Blue Eyes, attack that Zwei with White Lightning" Blue Eyes White Dragon unleashed a blast of white fire which engulfed the Zwei. Lightning sparked over its body and then the monster exploded which struck Zane.

 **Zane: 6100  
Solona: 8000**

"Check that out" Jaden stated "Solona is dealing a good bit of damage to Zane"

"My sister really is a good duellist" Daylen added

"Don't count Zane out" Theorn stated

"Remember, my brother still has great skills" Syrus added

Zane smiled "You really are a skilled Duellist Solona" he said "But let's see how you deal with one of my more powerful dragons. I summon Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode" a small robotic snake like dragon appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 400 Attack 1500) "And when my core is summoned, I can add 1 Cyber spell or trap card to my hand so I choose to add the trap card Cyber Shadow Gardna."

"I have the feeling there is more to this" Solona stated

"There is" Zane replied "When my Core is on the field or Graveyard, he is treated as Cyber Dragon so now I can use this spell card, Photon Generator Unit."

"Uh oh, that isn't good for my sister" Daylen stated

"Why not?" Jaden questioned

"Because now Zane can summon his Cyber Laser Dragon" Theorn stated and the two machine dragons merged together to form the large machine dragon with the laser tail (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1800)

"And my Laser Dragon's ability now activates" Zane smirked "So now I can destroy one monster on the field with equal or more attack points than my Laser Dragon's attack points. Which means your Blue Eyes is finished. Now destroy that dragon with Blue Lightning Lash" The laser on the dragon's tail sent a powerful blue laser which struck Blue Eyes and destroyed the dragon. "And now you are wide open so go, Blue Lightning Blast" Laser Dragon sent a powerful blue beam from his mouth which struck Solona.

 **Zane: 6100  
Solona: 5600**

"You see" Syrus stated "I told you my brother can plans"

Solona smiled "Good hit Zane" she said "But thanks to you; I can now use my facedown card, Damage Condenser so now I can summon a monster with equal or less attack points than the damage I just took, so I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon" a large black scaled dragon with red eyes appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2000)

"Very well then, I place one card facedown and end my turn" Zane finished

"My turn" Solona stated as she drew her next card "And I'll start by summoning Luster Dragon in attack mode" A large purple scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1900 Defence 1600)

"And I play my facedown card" Zane stated "the card I drew with Cyber Dragon Core, Cyber Shadow Gardna. Now this card is summoned to the field as a monster." A small black robot with dragon wings appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 0) "Now whenever you attack him, his attack and defence points become the same as the monster that's attack him"

"So they'll both be destroyed" Solona gasped "But even so, your Laser Dragon is too dangerous to keep around. So go Red Eyes, attack Laser Dragon with Inferno Fire Blast" Red Eyes unleashed a blast of fire while Laser Dragon sent his laser, both monsters were hit and then they shattered

"Both were destroyed?" Jaden questioned "But what was the point of that?"

"Because on Zane's next turn he would have used Laser Dragon's ability to destroy red eyes and then destroyed Luster Dragon" Alexis replied

"I place a card facedown and end my turn" Solona finished

"And now the effect of Gardna activates, so now he goes back facedown as a trap" Zane started and then the shadowy cyber monster faded "Now since my field is empty, I can special summon another Cyber Dragon" another Cyber Dragon appeared on the field "And now attack that Luster Dragon" Cyber Dragon unleashed a beam of light which struck Luster Dragon and destroyed the dragon.

 **Zane: 6100  
Solona: 5400**

"And now I will place one card facedown and end my turn" Zane finished

"My turn" Solona stated "And I play the spell card, Monster Reborn which allows me to summon back my Red Eyes Black Dragon" The large black scaled Dragon returned to the field "And now my dragon will attack that Cyber Dragon with Inferno Fire Blast" Red Eyes unleashed a blast of fire which went towards Cyber Dragon.

"Sorry but I play my facedown card" Zane countered "Trap Reflector Unit, now this reflects my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon" A large mirror appeared on the field which reflected light and Cyber Dragon changed into a new dragon with a massive head and pink markings (Level 8 Attack 800 Defence 2800) "And now my Barrier Dragon's ability negates your attack" the head shrunk and Cyber Barrier created a green barrier which blocked the attack.

Solona sighed "I end my turn" she stated

"My move" Zane smirked "And I'll play the spell card Cyber Repair plant, so since I have at least 3 monsters with the name Cyber Dragon in my graveyard since Core and Zwei are called Cyber Dragon in the graveyard, I can add one light machine monster to my hand and add another to my deck, so now my two normal Cyber Dragons return." One Cyber went into Zane's deck while the other appeared in his hand "Next I activate the spell card Different Dimension Capsule so now I remove one card from my deck and in two turns, that card is added to my hand. And with that, I end my turn"

"That card has to be one of Zane's best card" Solona said to herself "I must find a way to stop him" Solona then drew her next card and smiled "Your Cyber Barrier won't protect you from this attack since I'm using Red Eyes' attack as an actual card, Inferno Fire blast so now you take damage equal to Red Eyes' attack points" Red Eyes Black Dragon unleashed a blast of fire which struck Zane.

 **Zane: 3700  
Solona: 5400**

"And now I end my turn" Solona stated

"Good move" Zane stated "Though I still have tricks of my own. I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." Zane drew two more cards "And now I use the effect of Cyber Dragon Core in my graveyard. So now by banishing him, I can special summon a Cyber Dragon from my deck" The spirit of Cyber Dragon Core appeared and then a Cyber Dragon appeared on the field "And now I play Polymerization to fuse the Cyber Dragon on my field with the one in my hand in order to summon Cyber Twin Dragon" a portal appeared and the two Cyber Dragons were sucked into it and then a large robotic two headed dragon appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2100)

"Uh oh, that's not good for Solona!" Jaden stated

"That Cyber Twin can attack twice per turn" Theorn added

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon, attack that Red Eyes with Twin Strident Blast" Zane ordered and one of the heads unleashed a beam of light which struck Red Eyes and destroyed him.

 **Zane: 3700  
Solona: 5000**

"And now my Cyber Twin Dragon can attack again along with Cyber Barrier Dragon" Zane added "Now attack with Twin Strident Blast and Sonic Shriek" The 2nd head of Cyber Twin blasted a light which Cyber Barrier let out a high pitch scream.

 **Zane: 3700  
Solona: 1400**

"Wow your brother sure has skills" Theorn stated

"There's a reason why Zane is the best Duellist on the island" Atticus stated

"But don't count Solona out yet" Alexis added "She still has some tricks to play"

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn" Zane finished

"My move" Solona stated as she drew her card and smiled at what she drew "I play Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two of them" Solona drew three cards then discarded two "And now I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode" a red and white scaled dragon appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1400 Defence 1100) "Next I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror"

"That's Solona most powerful card" Jaden gasped

"It looks like she's about to summon her most powerful monster" Daylen smiled

"I now fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon, my Blue Eyes White Dragon, my Luster Dragon and the two monsters I just discarded, Red Eyes Black Chick and Red Eyes Wyvern in order to summon the all-powerful Five Headed Dragon" The spirits of the five dragons appeared and then they were sucked into a portal and a massive five headed dragon with different coloured heads appeared (Level 12 Attack 5000 Defence 5000) "And now Masked Dragon, attack that Cyber Barrier" Masked Dragon swooped down on Cyber Barrier and zapped right through him and destroyed him.

 **Zane: 3100  
Solona: 1400**

"Wait, why didn't my brother use Cyber Barrier's ability to negate the attack?" Syrus questioned

"Because he would have lost the Duel" Neria stated which made Syrus look at her "Cyber Barrier can only block one attack each turn so then Solona would have use Five Headed dragon to attack Cyber Barrier and end the Duel"

"And now it's time for my Five Headed Dragon to attack and destroy that Cyber Twin" Solona added and then each of the five heads fired a blast which then combined into one and struck Cyber Twin Dragon. Cyber Twin roared and then exploded. Zane covered himself from the explosion.

 **Zane: 900  
Solona: 1400**

"Look at that!" Jaden gasped

"Solona just took out one of Zane's best monsters" Theorn added

"You see, I told you my sister had a plan" Daylen stated

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Solona finished

Zane smiled "Impressive Solona" he said as he drew his card "You really are a skilled Duellist but I still have my ultimate weapon because now the card I sent away with Different Dimension capsule returns" The capsule appeared and then shattered

"Knowing Zane I think we know what that card is" Syrus said

"If it's Power Bond then it's too bad he can't use it" Jaden stated

Zane smiled "But what if I could" he said "I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my Cyber Twin from the Graveyard" Cyber Twin reappeared "Then I play Diffusion to separate him into the two normal Cyber Dragons" Cyber Twin was engulfed in a bright light and then the 2 normal Cyber Dragons appeared on the field "Now I summon another Cyber Dragon Core to the field" A second small cyber dragon made of beads appeared on the field "And since he is known as Cyber Dragon on the field, I can play the card you thought I had, Power Bond so now I fuse my 2 Cyber Dragons and my core to summon Cyber End Dragon" The three machines were sucked into a portal and then a massive robotic three headed dragon appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 4000) "And thanks to Power bond, his attack points double to 8000" Cyber End Dragon glowed as he gained power (CED Attack 4000-8000) "It's over Solona, now Cyber End Dragon, attack that Five Headed Dragon with Super Strident Blast" The three heads fired a blast of light which combined into one and headed straight towards the five headed Dragon.

"It's over" Daylen gasped, "Solona's life points can't take this hit"

The Blast headed right towards the Five Headed Dragon while Solona smiled "Well Zane, it's been a great Duel" she stated

"It has been" Zane replied "With more practise you might just beat me."

"Or maybe I'll beat you now" Solona smirked which made everyone look confused "I play my facedown card, Magical Cylinders" Zane widened his eyes in shock "Now your attack is reflected right back at you. Sorry Zane, but I was waiting for you to attack." The blast went into one Cylinder and then blasted out of the other and headed right towards Zane.

"Wait, did Solona just win?" Jaden questioned

"I think she just did" Daylen stated

"Wow, I can't believe it" Syrus gasped "My brother lost and this time it wasn't on purpose"

Zane smiled when the attack came and the field was engulfed in light. But when the light faded, they were shocked by what Zane had on his field, it was his other facedown card which turned out to be the trap card Ring of Destruction. "Sorry but I use my trap card, Ring of Destruction and use it to destroy Cyber End, now we both take damage equal to his attack points."

"But that means?" Jaden gasped

"That this Duel ends in a draw" Theorn finished

 **Zane: 0000  
Solona: 0000**

 **Draw**

Solona smiled at Zane "I nearly had you there Zane" she stated

"You did" Zane replied "One of these days, you will be a great Duellist"

Daylen and his friends came down to greet Solona "Hey sis, that was a great Duel" Daylen stated

"I never thought you could do it" Syrus added

"That was a sweet Duel" Jaden smiled "I hope I get the chance to face Zane again."

Theorn looked at him "You did a great Job, you really are a strong Duellist"

"Thanks guys" Solona stated "And now I know that I am ready for whatever challenges come."

…

Meanwhile, Chancellor Sheppard was in his office doing some paperwork. He knew that he needed to find someone to take over the Slifer Red Dorm now that Banner was gone. The Slifers needed a teacher and Sheppard was going to make sure that he found someone. He was shocked that Professor Banner was a Shadow Rider but happy that the 12 Shadow Riders had been defeated. Now the 12 Spirit Gate Keys were back in the box and hidden inside a planter in his office. Then he noticed a faint glow coming from the planter where he had hidden the box with the Spirit Gate Keys. So he lifted up the plant and got the box out. Then he opened the box to see the 12 Spirit Gates Keys were glowing and making a humming noise. Then Sheppard gasped as the 12 keys suddenly flew upwards and then out of his Office.

"Oh no!" Sheppard gasped and the he ran out of his office and saw the Spirit Gate Keys were flying around and he saw then right near Chazz "Quick Chazz, grab them"

Chazz jumped when he heard the Chancellor's call and he turned and gasped when he saw the Spirit Gate Keys flying so he grabbed the strings of them but they then started to pull him along and he screamed for help as they dragged him along.

"Then they soon came past Aedan who was taking a walk and gasped when he saw the 12 Gates dragging Chazz along "Chazz, what are you doing?" he questioned

"I have no idea!" Chazz called "Just help me!" the Keys then dragged him out of the Duel Academy Building with Aedan running after him.

…

Meanwhile, Solona and the rest of the group had all smiled at the results of the Duel but then the ground started shaking which made them all gasp.

"Wait, what's happening?" Alexis questioned

Jaden looked around and he widened his eyes "This must be what Banner warned us about" he stated "It's here."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter complete and I chose to have Zane Duel in this chapter and there is a reason for it when we come to the Graduation Duel. I also have plans to bring Zane in my Spin off story.**

 **Next time: A leader of the Shadow Riders arrives with huge plans for the world.**


	48. Rise of the Sacred Beasts part 1

**Rise of the Sacred Beasts, part 1:**

Everyone gasped as they felt the ground rumbling and shaking. They all knew that something bad was happening.

"What's happening?" Neria questioned

Daylen looked and then he saw the pillars of light rising from the water "Look, it's those pillars of light from before" he gasped Then a new pillar of light emerged from the centre of Duel Academy which then vanished. Then there was more rumbling in the forest. Trees started falling down as 12 large stone pillars emerged from the ground.

"What Banner warned us about!" Jaden gasped "It's here"

"Those must be the Spirit Gates" Solona gasped

Then they heard a loud gasp cries for help and they saw Chazz who had hold of the twelve Spirit Gate Keys which were glowing and they were flying through the air dragging him along. Aedan was chasing him. "Someone help me, the Spirit Keys, something's happening to them!" Chazz cried

"Chazz, where are you going?" Alexis called out

"I don't know!" Chazz called back "These Keys are pulling me" The keys then pulled him into the forest.

"Hey wait for us" Solona called and then she along with the others followed them into the forest.

They soon arrived hear the seven large pillars and a crater had been formed in the middle of them. They keys then started to rise up and pulling Chazz off the ground. Aedan grabbed his legs "Just hold on" he said

"What do you think I'm doing?" Chazz hissed and then the strings snapped which caused Chazz to fall on top of Aedan, sending them both to the ground. Solona then helped them up and they watched in horror as the twelve Spirit Gates Keys all floated away and then into the pillars.

"The Spirit Keys!" Zane gasped "They're being absorbed into the pillars"

"That can't be good" Neria stated

"They're opening up all of the Spirit Gates!" Jaden shouted

Alexis glared at Chazz "What did you do Chazz?" she demanded

"It's not my fault!" Chazz defended himself "Those keys just flew out of the Chancellor Sheppard's office." They all watched as the Top of the Pillars glowed.

"Children!" came the voice of Chancellor Sheppard and they turned to see the Chancellor along with Dr Crowler, Professor Dorian along with the three former Shadow Riders Alistair, Zevran and Leliana. Bastion and Aristide Amell were with them along with Avexis who was being carried by Aristide.

"What's happening?" Aristide gasped

"The Spirit Gates have opened!" Dorian replied as he stared at the Pillars.

Dr Crowler then glared at Jaden "I'm sure this is your fault Jaden" he accused

Jaden stared at his teacher "Hey wait, I didn't steal the keys" he said

"No one did" Chancellor Sheppard replied "Those keys started glowing and they just flew out of my office."

Dorian stared at the Pillars "But why have the Spirit Gates opened?" he questioned "We defeated the Shadow Riders."

Then there was another rumble and everyone looked to the centre of the crater where a pillar of light emerged from the ground and then they watched as a large black capsule emerged from the ground. Then a small ball of light appeared and Jaden could see 3 cards inside the ball of light. One was red while the others were blue and yellow.

"Those must be the three Sacred Beast Cards" Jaden gasped

"They've been unleashed" Solona added

Solona and Jaden then began walking forward but then a loud voice was heard "Those cards don't belong to you!" everyone looked up to see a helicopter drop a large metal case onto the floor. It seemed to be some kind of robot with walking legs. There was a large metal container filled with blue liquid and there was a strange old man inside the liquid with a breathing mask over his mouth

"What the?" Jaden gasped "Who is that?"

"No one I know" Solona replied

"This guys seems to have been kept alive by the machine" Aedan stated

"You mean like in the movies?" Neria asked

The man laughed "Those cards belong to me" he sneered and then he looked at Sheppard "I'm sure you know who I am Sheppard"

Chancellor Sheppard gasped as he realised who this man was "It's Kagemaru, out School's Superintendent!"

"What?" Everyone gasped

"I'm so glad you remember me Chancellor Sheppard" Kagemaru smirked "It's been so long, though the years haven't been so kind to me." He then looked at the students "I helped Seto Kaiba build this School and now I've returned to claim my Sacred Beast Cards.

"No way!" Solona shouted "There is no way you're getting your hands on those cards"

Chazz narrowed his eyes at him "If you want those cards, you're going to have to go through us"

"We beat the Shadow Riders" Jaden added "So there's no way you're using those cards

Kagemaru smirked "You fools, it was I who seals the cards here in the first place and created the 12 Spirit Gate Keys" he laughed "But those keys are worthless and so was were the Shadow Riders. It wasn't the keys that were needed to open the Spirit Gates, its Duelling energy."

"Duelling energy?" Aristide questioned as he held on to Avexis who was clutching his legs in fear.

"So that's why the Sacred Beast cards have been unleashed" Dorian realised "Duelling energy is needed to open the gates."

Solona then realised something horrible "So my Duel with Zane created enough Duelling Energy to open the gates?"

Kagemaru laughed "That's right" he sneered "And now I can claim my Sacred Beast cards and rule the world."

Alexis narrowed her eyes "A cute story!" she hissed

"But there's no way we're letting you doing that!" Sereda added

"We'll stop you!" Neria claimed

"Alexis, Sereda, Neria" Syrus said to them "Don't make the scary guy even madder"

Zevran scoffed "This guys doesn't look so tough, more like some rejected science project"

Bastion was about to speak up when Zane spoke up first "Listen here" he hissed "There's no way we're letting get your hands on those cards."

"And why did you send those Shadow Riders after us?" Aedan added "Were you too scared to come after us yourself?"

Kagemaru stared at them "The Shadow Riders were a means to an end" he stated "They were sent to test you to see who the best students here were. And only two of you passed the tests. I set this school up to find the best students in order to fuel the Sacred Beast cards."

"Well then I'll face you" Zane stated "I'm not afraid of you"

"Hold up" Chazz snapped "This is my duel so let's go"

"No he's mine" Atticus shouted "After all, he and I are old friends"

"Same with me" Alistair shouted

"I want to teach him a lesson for transforming me into one of his Shadow Riders" Zevran added along with Leliana.

Bastion stepped forward to speak up but Kagemaru shouted "NO!" this made Bastion fall over in shock "My opponents for this duel will be Jaden Yuki and Solona Amell"

"Huh" Solona looked confused

"Excuse me" Jaden spoke up "But why us?"

Kagemaru laughed "Because you two have been the only duellists who have proven to have the power to unlock the Sacred Beasts cards" Everyone then watched as lightning zapped between all of the pillars and surrounded the area "And if you two refuse, then I will use the power of the Sacred Beasts to see that this island and everyone on it sinks to the depths of the Ocean deep"

Solona looked horrified "You can't!" she gasped

The metal bar surrounding the container went away to reveal two metal arms "I can do anything with these." One of the metal arms picked up the three Sacred Beast cards.

"The Sacred Beast cards!" Jaden gasped

"Good luck now you two" Chazz whispered

"Now let this Shadow Game begin" Kagemaru laughed

Jaden and Solona stepped forward while Chazz looked at them "Hey you two, if you need any advice, don't ask" Chazz then began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going Chazz?" Solona asked

"To find a boat and get off this island" Chazz replied

Chumley handed Syrus a bag who then threw it to Jaden "Hey Jaden, catch" he called as he threw the bag, but it hit Chazz in the face as he climbed out of the crater which knocked him back to the ground.

Jaden the caught the bag and looked at Chazz "Are you okay Chazz?" he asked

"I'm fine" Chazz replied "You two better no lose this Duel; I just got my room looking cool."

"No sweat" Jaden replied cheerfully "I hope that you've brought your A game Kagemaru" he then got his Duel disk out but then the tome he got from Professor Banner was pulled out and it fell to the ground. Jaden looked down at the tome as he attached his duel disk to his arm "It's Professor Banner's tome" he then pulled out a card from the book and looked at it "Professor Banner must have wanted me to have this, okay, I'll put it in my deck" Jaden then slotted the card into his disk. Solona already had her disk attached from her duel with Zane.

"Hey Jaden, rock his world" Chumley called

"We believe in you Solona!" Neria shouted

"Now show him how you two duel" Aedan shouted

"Thanks, will do" Jaden replied and then he threw the bag back to them.

"Jaden wait!" Solona called as he threw the bag as Chazz had just gotten back up and the bag hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Chazz, my bad" Jaden apologized

Chazz wasn't too happy at all "That's it!" he hissed "I'm out of here!"

"But we need you Chazz!" Jaden called

Chazz glared at him "What you need is a good kick in the..."

Silence!" Kagemaru shouted as the machine walked to the other side of the crater "This is why I hate teenagers"

"All right Kagemaru, let's do this!" Solona shouted as the three activated their Duel Disks

"Hey Jaden, if you and Solona lose, this guy will take over the world!" Syrus cried

"And that will be really bad" Chumley added

Daylen looked at them "Hey, Jaden and Solona alone are two great duellists." He said

"My brother is right" Solona smiled

"And now it's time to get our games on" Jaden smiled

" **Duel!"**

 **Solona: 8000  
Jaden: 8000  
Kagemaru: 16000**

"Make your move" Kagemaru started

"I'll take the first move" Solona stated as she drew her next card "And I'll start by summoning Mirage Dragon in attack mode" the long yellow scaled snake like dragon appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 600) "Then I will throw one card facedown and then end my turn"

"My move" Kagemaru smirked as the robotic arms drew a card from his deck "And I place three cards facedown and then end my turn"

"Wait that's it?" Jaden questioned "I thought you would have done a lot more than that. But now it's my turn" Jaden drew his card "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode" the blue and yellow armoured hero appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "And since you control no monsters, that means you're wide open for an attack so go Sparkman, attack him directly"

"Jaden wait" Solona called "This could be a trap."

But it was too late as Sparkman sent a blast of lightning towards Kagemaru who laughed "You fool, you should have listened to your friend. Now I activate the trap card known as Mirror Wall. Now as long as this trap card remains on the field, I can half the attack points of your monsters when they attack"

"That's true" Bastion pointed out "But don't forget, you have to sacrifice 2000 life points each turn to keep that card on the field"

"That won't matter as now your Sparkman's attack points are halved" Kagemaru smirked as the mirror reflected Sparkman (EHS Attack 1600-800)

"Well the attack still goes through" Jaden stated as Sparkman's lightning struck Kagemaru's machine which made Kagemaru groan.

 **Kagemaru: 15200  
Solona: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"Well at least Jaden dealt some damage" Syrus stated

"Yeah bit now every time they attack, their monsters attack points will be cut in half which puts them at a disadvantage" Chazz commented

"Let's just hope they don't slip up again." Alexis added

Jaden sighed "I end my turn" he finished

"And now it's my turn" Kagemaru smirked "I may have to pay 2000 life points to keep my Mirror Wall in play but that's worth it"

 **Kagemaru: 13200  
Solona: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"Now I play my other two facedowns, Skull Invitation and Coffin Seller" Kagemaru stated

"So what do they do?" Jaden asked

"Skull invitation deals 300 points of damage when a card is sent to a graveyard and Coffin Seller deals an additional 300 points of damage when a monster on my opponent's field is destroyed. But these traps are important when you summon a Sacred Beast" Kagemaru grinned

"Good" Jaden stated "I've always wanted to see one up close"

Kagemaru grinned "You should be careful for what you wish for." He smirked "I sacrifice my three continuous trap cards to summon the First Sacred Beast" The three traps glowed red before turning in a pillar of fire which shot into the air and then into the ground and a large column of fire rose "I summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" The pillar of fire broke apart to reveal a massive red dragon with a snake like body and two heads. The monster looked like Slifer the Sky Dragon but had yellow markings along his body and was more evil looking (Level 10 Attack 0 Defence 0)

"Ok on second thoughts, maybe I don't need to see one up close" Jaden stated

Everyone started at the large Sacred Beast in shock **"Boss"** came a cry from Chazz's deck and Chazz brought his deck out and looked at Ojama Yellow who was in his card on his knees **"Help me boss, that thing, it's doing something to us."**

"Suck it up" Chazz snorted "I'm sure you're fine"

Kagemaru laughed "Now I play Uria's ability, trap destruction" Uria let out a sonic shriek which caused Solona's facedown which was Damage Condenser to shatter "Once per turn Uria can destroy one facedown card on the field. And if you are curious of Uria's attack points, his attack points are the number of trap cards in my graveyard multiplied by 1000 so with 3 traps in the graveyard, that's 3000 attack points" Uria glowed as he gained power (ULOSF Attack 0-3000) "And now Uria, destroy that Mirage Dragon with Hyper Braze." Uria let out a long breath of fire which engulfed Mirage Dragon and destroyed him and sending Solona flying backwards.

 **Kagemaru: 13200  
Solona: 6600  
Jaden: 8000**

Kagemaru laughed "It's your turn Solona"

"Her turn for what, that monster is too powerful" Zane commented "What can Solona do?"

"Oh man" Syrus groaned

"My sister always finds a way" Daylen stated

Solona narrowed her eyes "My turn" she stated as she drew her next card "I play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck" Solona drew two new cards from her deck "And now I'll play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse the two Blue Eyes whit Dragons in my hand in order to summon Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon" two blue eyes white dragons appeared and were then sucked into a portal and the large two headed blue scaled dragon appeared (Level 10 Attack 3000 Defence 2500) "And now my Twin Burst will attack that Uria" Blue Eyes Twin Burst let out a blast of blue fire from both his heads that combined into one while Uria shot out his own stream of fire. Both monsters were engulfed but only Uria was destroyed

"But how is that possible!" Kagemaru shouted "Their attack points were the same so both should have been destroyed"

"Normally yes but Twin Burst can't be destroyed in battle" Solona smirked "And it gets worse and Twin Burst can attack twice, so attack Kagemaru directly" Blue Eyes Twin Burst sent another blast which blew the metal crawler back a bit.

 **Kagemaru: 10200  
Solona: 6600  
Jaden: 8000**

"And now I will end my turn" Solona finished

"All right!" Neria cheered

"Solona took out that Sacred Beast" Theorn stated "Maybe these beasts aren't as tough as we think"

"But they will need to be careful" Aedan countered "There are still two more Sacred Beasts"

Kagemaru smirked "Impressive, I see that I made the right choice in choosing you as my opponent Solona Amell. Your Duelling Spirit will serve me well as I rip it from your body and use it to acquire the power of the Sacred Beasts"

"I like my Duelling Spirit just where it is!" Solona hissed "Now let's see how you handle my dragons"

"And let's see how your friend can handle Uria's other ability" Kagemaru laughed "By simply discarding another trap card in my hand, Uria returns."

"Say what!" Jaden gasped

"Oh man!" Syrus groaned "Now Jaden has to face down that Uria"

"Worse with another trap card in the graveyard, Uria gains an extra 1000 attack points giving him 4000 attack points" Zane added

Uria returned to the field even stronger (ULOSF Attack 4000) "And now Uria, attack that Sparkman with Hyper Blaze" Uria opened his mouth and sent a large blast of fire which struck Sparkman causing the hero monster to explode and the explosion blew Jaden back.

 **Kagemaru: 10200  
Solona: 6600  
Jaden: 5400**

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted

"I'm alright" Jaden groaned as he got up

"But you won't be for long" Kagemaru laughed "Just face it Jaden, you can't beat my Uria, he's too strong"

"Well I will sure do my best" Jaden stated "Now it's my turn" Jaden drew his next card and smirked "I'll start by playing a field spell, Fusion Gate. Now this allows me to fuse monsters without the use of Polymerization. But now I play the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive which gives me back my Sparkman. Now I fuse Sparkman and Clayman in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" a golden golem monster with Sparkman's helmet appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2400 Defence 1500)

"What good will that monster do?" Kagemaru sneered "It doesn't nearly have enough attack points to destroy Uria"

Jaden smirked "Maybe not by his attack but it makes up for that with his ability" he replied "You see, once per turn, Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are less than his own"

"Clever move" Bastion smiled

"That's right" Theorn added "Since Uria's original attack points are 0, that means that Thunder Giant's ability destroys him" Thunder Giant sent a blast of lightning which engulfed and destroyed Uria. "And now you are wide open for another attack, so go Thunder Giant, attack him directly" Thunder Giant sent another blast of lightning which engulfed Kagemaru and caused static shock along the metal capsule.

 **Kagemaru: 9800  
Solona: 6800  
Jaden: 5800**

"And now I will end my turn by placing two facedowns" Jaden finished

Kagemaru laughed "Did you forget, by sampling discarding another trap card, my Uria returns to the field." Kagemaru discarded another trap and Uria returned even stronger (ULOSF Attack 5000) "And now I will use his ability to destroy one of your facedowns" Uria sent out a shockwave which destroyed one of Jaden's facedowns which turned out to be Hero Signal "Now I attack that Thunder Giant. Hyper Blaze" Uria once again unleashed a stream of fire at Thunder Giant.

"Sorry but I play my other facedown, Hero Barrier, now since I have an Elemental Hero on my field, your attack is negated." Jaden smirked as a barrier appeared in front of Thunder Giant which deflected the attack

Kagemaru groaned "You are only delaying your defeat; I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My turn" Solona stated as she drew her next card "And now my Twin burst will attack your Uria"

"But what's the point of that!" Chazz shouted "That Uria is stronger than Twin Burst. The dragon may not be destroyed but Solona will take damage."

"But then Solona can activate Twin Burst's other effect" Daylen pointed out

"That's right" Solona smirked "When Twin Burst battles a monster and the monster is not destroyed, then that monster is removed from play"

"What!" Kagemaru gasped

"And if Uria is removed from play, then Kagemaru can't use his ability to bring him back" Neria stated

"Now that's how you do it" Sheppard added

"That's my daughter" Aristide smiled "She always has a plan"

But then Kagemaru laughed which made everyone look at him "It is a good plan and it would have worked too." He stated "If I didn't have this, the trap card Nightmare Wheel"

"Nightmare Wheel!" Bastion gasped

"That's not good" Theorn added

"Why's that?" Syrus asked "What does Nightmare Wheel do?"

Zane answered "Nightmare Wheel prevents a monster from attacking and on each of Kagemaru's standby phases; Solona will lose 500 attack points"

A large wheel wrapped itself around Solona's Twin Burst Dragon which caused the dragon to roar in anger.

"Great!" Solona groaned "I guess I have no choice then but to throw down two facedowns"

Kagemaru smirked as he drew again "And now I will deal you damage Solona as payback for your attempt to stop my Uria. First you take 500 points of damage" The wheel on Blue Eyes Twin Burst zapped Solona which made her groan.

 **Kagemaru: 9800  
Solona: 6300  
Jaden: 5800**

"And now Uria will attack that Blue Eyes Twin Burst. Sure he may survive the attack but your life points will take a hit" Kagemaru added and then Uria sent a stream of fire which exploded on Twin Burst and the explosion blew Solona backwards as she yelled out.

 **Kagemaru: 9800  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 5800**

"Solona!" Theorn yelled out

Solona groaned as she got back up "That was a big hit" she stated

"And it will get worse for you" Kagemaru stated "Now I shall end my turn"

"All right my turn" Jaden stated as he drew his next card 'And this monster better count otherwise we will be in trouble' he thought 'Solona and I are facing down the Sacred Beasts. This Duel would be fun if the fate of the world wasn't at streak. I could destroy that Uria again but he will just come back even stronger.' Jaden then looked at his card and smiled at it 'But I can still deal a good bit of damage to Kagemaru "All right, I use Fusion Gate and Fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Captain Gold in my hand. This allows me to summon out Elemental Hero the Shining." Burstinatrix and a hero in gold armour with a red cape were sucked into a portal and a white armoured Hero with a golden circle shining around him appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2100) "And the Shining is about to deal a great deal of damage to you as he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero that's been removed from play, so with 4 removed from play, that's 1200 attack points" The spirits of Sparkman, Clayman, Avian and Captain Gold were absorbed by the Shining (EHTS Attack 2600-3800) "And now I use Thunder Giant's ability to destroy Uria once more" Thunder Giant's lightning zapped Uria and the monster shattered "And now both my monsters are going to attack you directly" Thunder Giant sent a blast of lightning while The Shining sent a bright beam of light at Kagemaru.

 **Kagemaru: 3600  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 5800**

"And then I play the spell card Diffusion which allows me to separate Solona's Twin Burst Dragon and return the Two Blue Eyes Dragons to the field" Twin Burst vanished and then the Blue Eyes Dragons appeared on the field curled in a ball in defence mode. "Then I will throw a facedown and end my turn"

Syrus grinned "Alright!" he cheered

"Jaden just took out most of Kagemaru's life points" Chumley added

"Maybe they do have a chance to win this duel after all" Aedan stated

"There was never any doubt" Alexis smiled "I knew that Jaden and Solona could do it"

Kagemaru stared at Jaden "I see that I also made a good choice with you Jaden. You Duelling Spirit will be perfect as I take it. But first off, I discard another trap card to revive Uria only now he has a total of 7000 attack points" Uria returned even stronger (ULOSF Attack 7000)

"That's a lot of attack points!" Crowler gasped

"There's no monster with enough attack points to beat that" Bastion gasped

"And now I play the spell card known as Spell Absorption so now whenever I play a spell card, I gain an extra 500 attack points. Then I play a Field Spell known as Fallen Paradise." The field changed into a dark wasteland "Now you cannot target any of my Sacred Beasts as targets with card effects. And there's more, while I control a Sacred Beast, I can draw two additional cards each turn. And don't forget, I now gain 500 attack points with Spell Absorption" Kagemaru glowed as he gain more life points and he drew two more cards.

 **Kagemaru: 4100  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 5800**

"And now I have what I need for my next step." Kagemaru grinned "I play two more spell cards, Dark Room of Nightmare and Dimension Fissure. Now when a card is sent to the graveyard, it is removed from play instead. And when you take damage from a card effect, you take an additional 300 points of damage. Though these spells won't be here for long as they are needed for the next Sacred Beast though I gain 1000 life points because of Spell absorption."

 **Kagemaru: 5100  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 5800**

"The next Sacred Beast?" Solona gasped

"Oh great" Jaden groaned

Kagemaru laughed "By your reactions, I can see that you are a quick learner, now I sacrifice these three continuous spell cards to summon the second Sacred Beast" Spell Absorption, Dark Room of Nightmare and Dimension Fissure turned to ice and then shattered with the ice fragments going into the air and then into the ground "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" a large yellow fiend appeared on the field looking very vicious (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 4000)

"Look!" Zane gasped

"We see it" Sereda added

"About that boat?" Bastion asked Chazz

Jaden could only stare at the monster "Now Hamon, attack that Elemental Hero the Shining" Kagemaru ordered "Let's show that monster what a storm is" Hamon breathed a huge lightning bolt which shot up into the air and then zapped down upon the Shining. The Shining howled before shattering and Jaden ended up being zapped.

"Shining no!" Jaden yelled out

 **Kagemaru: 5100  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 5600**

"And now Hamon's effect takes place" Kagemaru added "When he destroys a monster in battle, you take an additional 1000 points of damage. Don't worry it won't hurt, me"

"What!" Jaden gasped and then he yelled out in pain as he was zapped again and this time the lightning was much stronger.

 **Kagemaru: 5100  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 4600**

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked as Jaden moaned in his hands and knees.

Everyone stared in shock as now Kagemaru had two powerful monsters on the field. Then a voice called Chazz **"Boss"** came the voice of Ojama Yellow and Chazz looked at his deck **"Help us boss, all of us"** Ojama Yellow called weakly

Chazz now noticed that his cards were all starting to fade "What the?" he gasped "What's going on, everyone, check your cards."

Everyone then began looking at their decks "All my cards are fading!" Alexis gasped

"Mine too" Chumley added

"Our monsters are all disappearing" Sereda added

"Of course they are" Kagemaru grinned "The Sacred Beasts draw their power from duelling Spirits, but not just the players, they absorb energy from the very cards themselves" Jaden watched as balls of light were absorbed by the Sacred Beasts

"So that's why they were locked away!" Zane gasped

"These cards have the power to destroy every card on the planet!" Aedan added

"That's impossible" Crowler gasped

"No this can't be happening!" Syrus whined

Daylen then looked "Wait, Jaden and Solona's cards aren't affected" he gasped

Kagemaru grinned "That's because Jaden and Solona's duelling Spirits are beyond all of yours. Time and time again he has proven that he has the courage to win, no matter what the odds are. It is this force alone that contains the Sacred Beasts and harnesses their awesome power."

"So that's why you want us" Solona realised

"That's right" Kagemaru grinned "Once this Shadow Game ends and the two of you lay defeated, I shall take your spirits and become the new master of the Sacred Beasts. Then I shall absorb the Spirit of every Duelling card and deck across the planet. Giving me enough strength to rule the world." Then the energy of Hamon and Uria was absorbed by Kagemaru "allow me to demonstrate a mere fraction of their power." The energy caused the body in the liquid to become younger "Yes, rejuvenate me" the glass container shattered and then Kagemaru walked out. Now he looked like a very muscular man with a body thick with muscle and long black hair. Everyone looked in shock as he took the Duel Disk from the robotic arm.

"He's been reborn!" Sheppard gasped

"I doubt it" Jaden snorted "It's all just for show"

Kagemaru grinned "Is this for show?" he asked as he grabbed the container and then threw it out of the arena like it weighted nothing at all. Then he looked at his hands "I like this new body, but something is still missing." Then he looked at Jaden and Solona "Oh I know, it's your souls Jaden and Solona, now let's finish this duel. And if I remember, it is still my turn and I still have Uria to attack with. Now Uria attack that Thunder Giant with Hyper Blaze" Uria then sent a stream at Thunder Giant.

"Oh no!" Theorn gasped "If that attack goes through then Jaden will lose!"

"Jaden can't take a hit like that!" Aedan added

"No this can't be!" Syrus gasped

"Jaden!" Alexis added

Everyone stared in shock as the attack came but Jaden was ready "Sorry but I play a trap, Hero Spirit. Since you just destroyed an Elemental Hero, I take no damage."

"But you still feel the power of the Sacred Beasts" Kagemaru grinned and then the stream of fire exploded on Thunder Giant causing the monster to explode and throw Jaden back. Jaden groaned as he got back onto his feet. "I end my turn and now it is your move Solona"

Solona looked at the Sacred Beasts 'What am I going to do, those two monsters are way too powerful for me to defeat even with my most powerful monsters. I don't what to do; I don't know if I can win. But I've got to do something or it's not just our souls that will be lost, but everyone else's.' She though as she looked at her deck and the field where Kagemaru was giving a wicked laugh.

 **To be Continued:**

 **Notes: Well another chapter finished. I didn't know whether to split this part into 2 chapters. I chose to split this duel into 2 parts as I need to plan out the next bit more. So here's another chapter. Merry Christmas to everyone as well.**


	49. Rise of the Sacred Beasts part 2

**Rise of the Sacred Beasts part 2:**

Solona and Daylen looked in shock and horror Kagemaru's field. He had two powerful Sacred Beasts on his field which had enough power to end the duel. Solona and Jaden had no cards which could take on those Sacred Beasts. But they knew that they had to find a way to win the Duel otherwise the every soul in the world would be lost to the Sacred Beasts and every Duel Monster card would be destroyed. All of the other former key keepers were watching the Duel along with Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Dorian. The former shadow riders who had been brainwashed students were watching the duel as well along with Solona's father Aristide Amell.

"I don't see how they can win" Bastion commented "They already had problems with taking on one Sacred Beast but now they have to face two. I don't see how they can win."

"Don't speak like that!" Alexis hissed "Jaden and Solona have to find a way to win. Otherwise every soul on the planet will be lost"

"Jaden and Solona are great duellists" Zane added "But even I admit, they don't have much of a chance."

"But now it's my sister's turn." Daylen stated "And she always finds a way to pull through"

Theorn looked at Solona "But even her best monsters can't stand up to Uria now that it had 7000 attack points"

"I know my daughter can do something" Aristide added and she held onto Avexis who was scared of the Beasts "And it's her turn now."

 **Kagemaru: 5100  
Solona: 4300  
Jaden: 4600**

Solona looked at the field "What am I going to do?" she questioned "Those two Sacred Beasts are so powerful and I don't have much that can fight them. And even if I did destroy Uria, he will just come back even stronger." She then looked at her field "I guess the only thing I can do is to increase me defence." Solona then drew her card "I play the spell card Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards as long as I discard two of them" Solona drew three cards and she smiled at them, they were Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Wyvern and Inferno Fire blast 'These cards can help me deal damage even with those Sacred Beasts on the field' she realised "I now discard Red Eyes Black Dragon and Red Eyes Wyvern. Then I will throw down two facedowns."

"That's it?" Kagemaru questioned "Well there is not much you can do"

"Well I can do this" Solona smirked "I play Red Eyes Wyvern's effect, now since I didn't normal summon this turn, I can summon 1 Red Eyes monster from my graveyard and I choose my Red Eyes Black Dragon which I will play in defence mode" Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared on the field curled up in a ball (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 2100)

"Ha" Kagemaru laughed "Those monsters can't protect you. Now thanks to Fallen Paradise, I get to draw two more cards. And now Uria and Hamon, attack those two Blue Eyes dragons" he ordered and then Hamon sent a blast of lightning at one dragon while Uria sent a stream of fire at the other Blue Eyes. Both dragons then shattered "And remember, even though those dragons were in defence mode, you still take 1000 points of damage thanks to Hamon's effect." A blast of lightning struck Solona which caused her to scream in pain and then she was thrown backwards by an explosion.

 **Kagemaru: 5100  
Solona: 3300  
Jaden: 4600**

"That hurt" Solona moaned

"Well it will only get worse" Kagemaru grinned "Now let's carry on this Duel. Or maybe you can just give in now"

"Sorry!" Jaden hissed "But that's never going to happen!" then he drew his card "Oh yeah, I play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Clayman in my hand. I got them back when you destroyed the Shining since I can get two of my Banished Elemental Heroes that have been removed from play. So now I fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado" A green and yellow armoured hero with a green cape on the side appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2200)

"But what good will that do?" Syrus wondered "That monster can't stand up to those Sacred Beasts."

"Well Great Tornado's effect might help" Alexis suggested

"That's right" Jaden smirked "Because when Great Tornado is fusion summoned, the attack points of all your monsters is halved"

"What!" Kagemaru gasped as his two Sacred Beasts weakened (HLOST Attack 4000-2000) (ULOSF Attack 7000-3500)

"And now Great Tornado, attack Hamon" Jaden ordered and then Great Tornado sent a gust of wind from his fist which blew Hamon to pieces and blew Kagemaru back slightly.

 **Kagemaru: 4400  
Solona: 3300  
Jaden: 4600**

"And now I will end my turn" Jaden finished

Kagemaru narrowed his eyes "It will take a lot more than that to defeat me" he growled "Uria can still attack, go Uria, attack Great Tornado" Uria sent a stream of fire at Great Tornado which made the Hero melt and blow Jaden back.

 **Kagemaru: 4400  
Solona: 3300  
Jaden: 3900**

"Now you see, no matter what monsters you summon, I will always bring them back" Kagemaru grinned "You might as well just give up."

"That's never going to happen!" Solona shouted "As long as we have cards to play, we have hope. Like Jaden says, a duel's not over until the last card is played." Solona then drew her card "And I'm going to play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted which allows me to summon back my Blue Eyes White Dragon." The Blue eyes dragon returned to the field curled into a ball "And now I play 2 spell cards, Inferno Fire Blast and Burst Stream of Destruction. First Burst Stream allows me to destroy all monsters on your field if I have Blue Eyes on the field. And Inferno Fire Blast allows me to deal you damage equal to Red Eyes' attack points"

"What!" Kagemaru hissed and then Uria shattered after being hit by Blue Eyes' blast of blue fire and then he was hit by a red blast from Red Eyes.

 **Kagemaru: 2000  
Solona: 3300  
Jaden: 3900**

"Now that's how you do it" Neria cheered

"Now both those Sacred Beasts have been taken down" Alistair added

"Let's just hope that they don't get summoned back" Zevran commented

Kagemaru narrowed his eyes "This is not a victory; you are only delaying your eventual defeat. Now thanks to Fallen Paradise, I get to draw 2 extra cards. And then I'm going to use Uria's effect which allows me to simply discard a trap card to bring Uria back to the field" Uria returned once again and even stronger (ULOSF Attack 8000)

"Great, now that Uria is back again" Leliana groaned

"It doesn't look like it's going to stop" Zevran added

"And now I play a spell card, Sacred Sacrifice." Kagemaru added "Now when Uria is on the field, I can simply banish 3 trap cards in my graveyard and revive Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder from my graveyard" 3 trap cards left the field which made Uria lose power since there were less trap cards in the graveyard (ULOSF Attack: 5000) and then Hamon returned to the field.

"Not good" Zane gasped

"That's right" Aristide gasped "Now he's got both those Sacred Beasts back on the field!"

"I can't watch!" Crowler gasped

"You should" Chazz muttered "After all; this duel may be the last thing we see."

"Now Hamon, attack that Blue Eyes." Kagemaru ordered and Hamon sent a blast of lightning at Blue Eyes which caused the dragon to shatter. "And remember, when Hamon destroys a monster in battle, you take 1000 points of damage" Hamon sent another blast of lightning at Solona which blew her off her feet and she landed on her back as she groaned in pain.

 **Kagemaru: 2000  
Solona: 2300  
Jaden: 3900**

"Sister!" Daylen gasped as he widened his eyes

"Is she alright?" Theorn questioned

Solona groaned as she managed to push herself up "I'm fine" she stated "That attack just hit me hard."

"Well it's only going to get worse for you" Kagemaru grinned "Now make your move Jaden"

"All right, my draw" Jaden drew his next card "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode" a Hero wearing an aqua suit and with two water pistols appeared on the field. (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And when Bubbleman is alone on the field, I get to draw two new cards from my deck" Jaden drew two new cards from his deck "And I'm going to activate one of them, the spell card Metamorphosis, now by sacrificing this and Bubbleman, I can summon a new Elemental Hero known as Neo Bubbleman" Bubbleman evolved and had a more fish like suit (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200)

"So you just traded one weakling for another" Kagemaru snorted

"Well then I guess that it's a good thing that I have this" Jaden stated as he revealed a spell card "The spell card Bubble blaster which gives my Neo Bubbleman an extra 800 attack points" A large water cannon appeared on top of Neo Bubbleman's shoulder (EHNB Attack: 800-1600) "And now my Neo Bubbleman will attack that Hamon"

"What!" Chazz gasped "Is he crazy, Hamon has way more attack points than Neo Bubbleman!"

"Jaden must have a plan if he's doing something crazy like that" Alexis suggested

"Jaden wouldn't act so recklessly unless he knew what he was doing" Alistair added

Neo Bubbleman launched a blast from the water cannon which went straight towards Hamon. Kagemaru laughed "You think that little water gun makes a difference?" he mocked "Hamon, strike back" a lightning bolt struck Hamon and then he fired a blast at Neo Bubbleman. The two blasts collided but then the water blast got closer to Hamon and struck the Sacred Beast which made Hamon explode "Hamon!" Kagemaru gasped "He's been destroyed, but how?"

"It's because of Neo Bubbleman's effect" Jaden replied "When Neo Bubbleman battles a monster in battle, that monster is automatically destroyed."

"But Hamon was stronger so you should have taken damage" Kagemaru added in anger.

"Normally yes but my Bubble Blaster has a another effect, now by destroying it, all damage becomes zero" Jaden smirked as the Water Blaster shattered and Neo Bubbleman lost its power boast (EHNB Attack 1600-800) "And now I will throw down a facedown and end my turn"

Kagemaru hissed as he drew his next card "You may have destroyed Hamon but I still have one more Sacred Beast. But first I get to draw two more cards thanks to Fallen Paradise. Now Uria burst that Bubbleman" Uria fired a stream of fire at Neo Bubbleman but Jaden smirked

"I play my facedown card" Jaden smirked "The trap card Hero's rule one, Five Freedoms. Now Five traps leave the graveyard."

"They what?" Kagemaru gasped

"Removed from the graveyard as in removed from play" Jaden smiled

"Well done" Bastion smiled

"With those trap cards no longer in the graveyard that means that Uria will lose attack points" Zevran added

"1000 per trap card" Sereda added

"Which means that Uria's new attack points will be...?" Aedan started

"Zero" Crowler finished "No attack points at all"

Uria growled as he lost his power (ULOSF Attack 5000-0) which made smile "And you attack still goes through" Jaden claimed so now Neo Bubbleman had to fight Uria "Now my Neo Bubbleman has the edge, so go, let him have it" Jaden ordered as Kagemaru panicked. Then Neo Bubbleman unleashed a blast of water from one of his water pistols which struck Uria causing Uria to moan before exploding.

 **Kagemaru: 1200  
Solona: 2300  
Jaden: 3900**

Kagemaru narrowed his eyes "You're only postponing your defeat!" he hissed "You can't stop the Sacred Beasts! Especially when I have this, the spell card Resurrection Tribute, now that a monster on my field has been destroyed, I can destroy one of yours, so now your Bubbleman will burst" Jaden watched in horror as Neo Bubbleman shattered "But there's more, now I get to summon back a monster from my graveyard onto my field in defence mode. So rise again, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" There was a lightning storm and Hamon returned to the field "And now I play the discard another trap card to summon back Uria Lord of Searing Flames" a pillar of fire emerged from the ground and the pillar morphed into the form of Uria (ULOSF Attack 1000)

"Oh great!" Sereda groaned

"Not again" Alexis added

Daylen sighed "No matter how many times they destroy those Sacred Beasts, they just come back" he muttered

"Now Kagemaru's field is the same as before and Jaden and Solona have no monsters" Neria a gasped

"At least Kagemaru can't attack again this turn" Theorn stated

Kagemaru grinned "You think this is bad, well you haven't seen the worst of it yet. I play the spell card Phantasm Martyrs, when Uria and Hamon are on my field, I can summon three of these, Phantasm Water token by discarding two cards. Kagemaru discarded two cards and then three fiend tokens appeared on the field taking up Kagemaru's three remaining monster spaces "Now my two Beasts are back out on the same turn you destroyed them. It's like you are back to where you started. But you are wrong because now I'm going to sacrifice my three tokens in order to summon the last Sacred Beast."

"The last Sacred Beast!" Alistair gasped

"That's not good at all!" Zevran added

"Now you and your friends can see, things are not the same" Kagemaru laughed "They are much worse than before. Now arise, Raviel, Lord of Phantasm" A beam of light was shot from the sky and onto the field where a massive blue fiend that looked like a more fiendish version of Obelisk the Tormentor appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence)

"OK defiantly not friendly!" Jaden gasped as Raviel roared

"Not good, now Kagemaru has gathered all three Sacred Beasts out at once!" Zane gasped

Everyone then watched in horror as the three Sacred Beasts glowed and little balls of light was absorbed by them as they absorbed all the Duel monster spirits

...

In Domino city in a card shop, some young children were looking at the cards on display when they watched as the cards began to fade "What the?" a child gasped "The cards?" they watched as the images on the cards faded to show just blank pieces of paper which made the children start crying as the shop owner went over to see what was going on.

...

It was not just the shops that were affected, Slade and Jagger Princeton still had a briefcase full of rare cards and they also watched as their cards faded into blank pieces of paper.

Slade gasped "The cards!"

"They're vanishing!" Jagger added

...

Back on Duel Academy, everyone watched as their cards faded into blank pieces of paper, Chazz looked and gasped when he saw Ojama Yellow fade away to leave a skeleton behind "Ojama Yellow!" he gasped

Kagemaru gave a crazy laugh "Yes, come to me, come to me, come to me!" he yelled out

"OK, that's creepy" Jaden stated

"That is just weird and scary" Solona added

Dorian gasped "Oh my, are you seeing this?"

"Kagemaru is somehow absorbing Duel monsters and using their energy!" Aristide gasped

Crowler snorted "That's not in the rules" he hissed

Kagemaru sneered "The Spirits choose defence. Now they are surrendering to me. They sense you two are close to defeat. They are giving me their power so I can unlock the power of the three Sacred Beasts and then take over the world with a new life that will be eternal."

"So then if Jaden and Solona lose this duel, all is lost?" Chazz questioned

"Every Duel monster spirit out there will be sucked up" Aedan replied

"Sorry Kagemaru, but there is no way we are going to let that happen!" Jaden shouted

"Spirits are not meant to be friends" Kagemaru sneered "They're for using to gain power, and I'm going to use them to destroy you two"

"We'll just see about that, now it's my turn" Solona stated as she drew her next card "And I summon Kaibaman in attack mode" a monster that looked like Seto Kaiba appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 200 Defence 700)

"Well now that you have just summoned a monster, Raviel's ability activates" Kagemaru smirked "Now I can summon a Sacred Beast Token onto my field in defence mode" a small token that looked like a smaller version of Raviel appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000)

'What could he want with those token?' Solona questioned "Well, now I play Kaibaman's ability which allows me to sacrifice him in order to summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand" Solona's third blue eyes appeared on the field.

Kagemaru laughed "That beast can't beat my Sacred Beasts, and I get another Beast token" he sneered as a second Sacred Beast token appeared on the field.

"Maybe not by himself" Solona smirked "But when he's combined with my other Blue Eyes, he just might. Now I play the spell card Dragon's Mirror. This card allows me to fuse the Blue Eyes on my field with my other two Blue Eyes in my graveyard." The spirits of the two Blue eyes in Solona's graveyard appeared on the field and they were then sucked into a portal along with the Dragon on Solona's field "I fusion summon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon" a large blue scaled three headed dragon appeared on the field (Level 12 Attack 4500 Defence 3800) "And now my Blue Eyes is stronger than your Sacred Beasts but I can end this with one attack. Now go Neo Blue Eyes, attack Uria" The three heads of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon each fired a blast of blue fired which struck Uria and exploded. Everyone smiled and looked pleased as it looked like Solona had just won the Duel. But then the smoke cleared and revealed Uria was still on the field and everyone looked confused

Kagemaru smirked "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" he laughed "I used my facedown which your friend Jaden should know well, the trap card Drainage Shield."

"Drainage Shield, that's not good" Jaden gasped

"Oh no" Daylen gasped "Not only has Kagemaru negated Solona's attack, but now he gains life points equal to Blue Eye Ultimate attack points"

"But that 4500!" Neria gasped as Kagemaru glowed and gained more life points.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Solona: 2300  
Jaden: 3900**

Solona sighed as now her plan had failed "I guess I will place one card facedown and end my turn"

Kagemaru laughed "This Duel is over!" he shouted "Your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon may have more attack points than my Sacred Beasts. But now I activate Raviel's ability, now by sacrifice my two tokens, Raviel gains their attack points until the end of this turn" The two tokens were absorbed by Raviel who roared (RLOP Attack 4000-6000)

Bastion gasped "So that's why he wanted those tokens!" he realised

"Now Raviel, destroy the Dragon" Kagemaru ordered "And once that dragon is gone, you'll lose"

"He's right!" Theorn gasped "With that dragon gone Jaden and Solona will be wide open for an attack and then they'll be wiped out."

"He this can't be!" Syrus gasped "There must be something they can do"

"I hate to say this" Chazz stated "But it seems like this is over."

"JADEN, SOLONA!" everyone yelled

"IT'S OVER!" Kagemaru sneered

Solona narrowed her eyes "Then I guess that it's a good job that I have this, the trap card Negate Attack so now your attack is negated" a barrier blocked Raviel's strike and protected Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Kagemaru narrowed his eyes "You can't win this duel! I have more monsters and more life points, now make your last move Jaden" he hissed

Jaden looked at Kagemaru 'Now I really have to get my game on' he thought 'because if I don't then Kagemaru will take over the world.' Then he drew his card and sighed "I play another Elemental Hero Clayman in defence mode" he sighed as that was all he could do

"Bad draw?" Kagemaru smirked "Well a bad timing for you to draw a bad card, now I get another Sacred Beast token which I will now sacrifice to power up Raviel." A sacred Beast token appeared on the field which was then absorbed by Raviel (RLOP Attack 4000-5000) "Now Hamon, strike down that Clayman" Hamon was struck by a bolt of lightning who then redirected it towards Clayman. The Golem was struck and then shattered which created a wind which blew Jaden back "And now Hamon's ability activates which deals you another 1000 points of damage" another lightning bolt struck Jaden which made him scream as he fell to the floor.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Solona: 2300  
Jaden: 2900**

"Jaden no!" Syrus gasped

"Is he alright?" Alexis asked

"I'm fine" Jaden groaned as he got up

"But you won't be for long" Kagemaru smirked "Now Raviel, take out that Ultimate Dragon" Raviel threw back his clawed hand and then swiped Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon who howled before shattering and Solona was also slashed by the claws which made her fall to her side.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Solona: 1800  
Jaden: 2900**

Kagemaru then began laughing "And now I have one more Sacred Beast to attack and you two have no monsters. Now Jaden will be on the field all alone. Uria, attack the girl with Hyper Blaze!" he ordered and then Uria unleashed a blast of fire.

"No, it that attack goes through then Solona will lose the rest of her life points!" Neria gasped

"My daughter!" Aristide gasped

"Sister!" Daylen added

Solona closed her eyes and then looked at Jaden "It's up to you now Jaden" she said "You have to end this duel and save the world"

"But how?" Jaden asked "How am I supposed to beat those Sacred Beasts?"

"You will find a way Jaden" Solona smiled "Remember I can still help you even if I'm not duelling anymore. And always believe in your deck, a duel's not over until the last card is played" Solona smiled at him and then he smiled at her brother and Theorn. Then she was struck by the stream of fire from Uria which made her scream so loudly that she could be heard all over the island. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked in horror as Solona was barely standing on her feet.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Solona: 0000 (Out)  
Jaden: 2900**

"Solona!" Jaden gasped as he ran over and managed to catch Solona as she collapsed and then Jaden lowered her to the ground and began shaking her "Solona wake up, are you alright?" Solona was not moving and her eyes were closed.

"Oh no!" Neria gasped as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Sister!" Daylen gasped and then he glared at Kagemaru "Give her back Kagemaru!"

Kagemaru laughed "Oh your friend is fine" he stated "I won't take her soul until Jaden is beaten. She's just unconscious from my attack. Your friend will join her soon, now make your move Jaden."

Jaden narrowed his eyes and then he turned to glare at Kagemaru "I will win this Duel!" he shouted "For Solona" then he looked at his deck 'I just hope I can keep my promise because from what I can see, I have no way to winning.' Jaden then heard a cooing noise and he turned to see his Spirit friend Winged Kuriboh "Winged Kuriboh?" he questioned and Kuriboh cooed at him "I know I have to win but I don't see how I can." Winged Kuriboh then cooed again and a card lit up in Jaden's deck "What's this" he pulled out the card and gasped when he saw it was the card he found in Professor Banner's tome "It's the card that was in Banner's book." He then looked at Kagemaru "And I bet that he gave it to me so that I could beat you."

Kagemaru laughed "You give him too much credit" he sneered "He was merely a simple pawn that I used to take control of the Sacred Beasts. Just like you are."

"You wish!" Jaden snapped

"Oh but it's true, once I beat you, I will control the Sacred Beasts and use their power to take over the world." Kagemaru sneered "Face it; you cannot win, especially now that you are all alone now. I place one card facedown and end my turn

"We'll just see about that!" Jaden snapped "Now I play the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Jaden drew three new cards and discarded two of them which were Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and another Sparkman "Next I play the spell card Dark Factory of Mass Production which allows me to get two normal monsters back from my graveyard and I pick my Avian and Burstinatrix. Then I fuse them together with my second Polymerization in order to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" Avian and Burstinatrix appeared and were then sucked into a portal and the red and green hero with the dragon head arm appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200)

"Well now I get another Beast token" Kagemaru added as another Sacred Beast token appeared on his field.

'With the Flame Wingman on my field, I can take out Uria this turn' Jaden thought 'But if I do that, those other two Sacred Beasts, Hamon and Raviel, will take me out next turn for sure, what do I do?'

Jaden closed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan and then he heard a voice calling him "Jaden, Jaden"

"What, who's there?" he demanded and then he heard the voice of Professor Banner and he saw a ball of light float through the field with his cat Pharaoh following and jumping in the air to try and catch the ball of light

"Not now Pharaoh" Banner's voice hissed at the cat and the ball of light floated towards Jaden "Jaden you must use my card now."

"But use it how?" Jaden asked "I don't know how this cards works"

"That is for you to find out" Banner said "You see, this card is only as good as it's owner, it will allow three card commands. Meaning that it will transform into whatever card you desire. It will do this three times, then after the third card , it's true power will be unlocked and if you have played your cards right it will..." Banner was unable to finish as Pharaoh got the ball of light in his mouth and then ran out of the arena with Jaden watching in shock.

Jaden looked at the card 'So I just think of a card that I wish for' he thought 'Well it couldn't hurt to try' so then he thought of a card he wanted and then he saw the card shimmer and turn into a card that Jaden wanted which made him gasp. 'It's the exact card that I wanted' Jaden gasped and then he smiled "Thanks Banner, I owe you one' "I play the spell card Fusion Recovery which allows me to get Elemental Hero Sparkman and Polymerization to my hand."

"So what?" Chazz groaned "They won't help"

"They might if Jaden plays it right" Alexis smiled

Jaden's life points halved as a result of using Banner's card.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Jaden: 1450**

"And now I play Polymerization to fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman together in order to summon, Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman" Jaden smirked and then Flame Wingman appeared on the field wearing shining white armour (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2100)

"Well I get another Beast token" Kagemaru grinned

"Well now Flame Wingman's ability activates" Jaden smirked "For every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, my wingman gains 300 attack points"

"What!" Kagemaru gasped

"And right now, there are a total of 13 in my graveyard." Jaden smirked "So now my Wingman gains an extra 3900 attack points." Shining Flame Wingman glowed as he gained more power (EHSFW Attack 2500-6400) "And now go Shining Flame Wingman, attack Hamon with Shining streak" Shining Flame Wingman jumped into the air and then swooped down towards Hamon.

"I play my facedown card, Sacred Defence, now by sacrificing my Beast tokens, Hamon switched to defence mode" The tokens vanish and then Hamon curled into a ball.

"Well that attack stills goes through" Jaden smirked and Shining Flame Wingman shot through Hamon and the Sacred Beast exploded and shattered into pieces "And now Shining Flame Wingman's ability activates" he added "Even though Hamon was in defence mode, you now take damage equal to Hamon's attack points." Shining Flame Wingman appeared in front of Kagemaru and emitted a bright light which made Kagemaru cover his eyes.

Everyone watching gasped in delight as now Jaden had just taken a huge lead in the fight but then the light and Kagemaru had taken no damage.

Kagemaru smirked "When Hamon is destroyed while in defence mode, I take no damage" he stated

Jaden sighed 'Well I have the strongest monster on the field but now it's time for my second card wish' he gave up half his life points and Banner's card transformed again. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Jaden: 725**

"Now it's my turn" Kagemaru grinned "And thanks to Fallen Paradise, I get to draw two extra cards. Then I activate the spell card Shrink"

"Shrink!" Jaden gasped

"Not good!" Aedan gasped "Now Shining Flame Wingman's attack points are halved." Shining Flame Wingman shrunk in size (EHSFW Attack 6400-3200)

"And now go Raviel, finish this duel and attack that Shining Flame Wingman" Kagemaru ordered Raviel threw back his claws hand and swung it to swipe at Flame Wingman.

Jaden narrowed his eyes "I play my facedown card, the second card that I wished for, Diffusion so now Shining Flame Wingman separates back into Sparkman and Flame Wingman in defence mode" Shining Flame Wingman turned into a ball of light which split in two and merged into Sparkman and Flame Wingman kneeling down.

"So be it" Kagemaru grinned "I get two more Beast tokens. And now Raviel, destroy Flame Wingman" Raviel swiped Flame Wingman and destroyed him "And now Uria, attack Sparkman" Uria sent a blast of fire which destroyed Sparkman "Now make your final move"

Jaden drew his next card, 'alright, time for my final card' and then he gave up half his life points again.

 **Kagemaru: 5700  
Jaden: 312**

"And now I play the spell card Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization to my hand" Jaden stated as he added Polymerization to his hand "Then I summon Elemental Hero Heat to the field." The red armoured Hero with fists of fire appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1200) "And now I use the last card that I wished for, Monster Reborn which allows me to get back a monster from my graveyard"

Kagemaru laughed "There is no monster in my graveyard that can save you"

"Maybe not in my graveyard" Jaden smirked "But Solona's graveyard can still be used. I told you that she can still help me and now I use Monster Reborn in order to summon back her Blue Eyes ultimate Dragon" Solona's powerful three headed blue scaled dragon reappeared on the field.

"Wait, why is Jaden using Solona's monster?" Chazz questioned

"It seems that Jaden wants to show that Solona helped him" Theorn suggested

"I sure do" Jaden smiled "There were many different monsters I could have brought back but I wanted to show that Solona is still with me. Now with Polymerization, I fuse my Heat with Solona's Ultimate Dragon"

"Now he's fusing them together" Daylen gasped

"What is this?" Sheppard wondered

Several pillars of Fire began to emerge from the ground on Jaden's field "What is this?" Kagemaru demanded

"It's the power of my Heroes merging with the strength of dragons" Jaden smirked "Now the might of Heroes and dragons comes together in order to create a new more powerful monster. Say hello to my newest Elemental Hero. One with the power of Dragons, Elemental Hero Dragonstorm" a warrior wearing armour made from dragon scales with a helmet that looked like a dragon's head and holding two swords made from dragon bones appeared on the field. (Level 10 Attack 3500 Defence 3000) 'Alright, third card has been played so now let's see the true power of this card' "Alright, now I play the spell card Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone. And it says here that when it's equipped onto a monster, then the attack points of that monster are times by the number of monsters you have out, and I make that five so now my Dragonstorm has a huge amount of attack points." A massive two sided blade replaced Dragonstorm's swords (EHD Attack 3500-17500)

"17500 Attack points!" Kagemaru gasped

"It's over" Jaden smirked "Now Dragonstorm, attack and seal his fate" a pair of dragon wings appeared on Dragonstorm's back and he swooped towards Raviel and then he swung the sword and chopped Raviel in two.

Then Raviel exploded and covered Kagemaru in smoke "Impossible, the Sacred Beasts can't be defeated!" he shouted as his life points fell.

 **Kagemaru: 0000  
Jaden: 312 (Winner)**

Uria then faded away as the sky cleared to reveal the blue sky from before. Everyone was cheering in delight as now it was over and Jaden had beaten the Sacred Beasts

Jaden then watched in wonder as Kagemaru glowed blue and yellow balls of light shot out from him.

...

The balls of light shot all over the world and back towards the cards as they were restored. In the card shop in Domino City, the young children who had been crying when the cards vanished watched as the card pictures returned "Hey, the cards are back to normal."

...

Slade and Jagger looked at their briefcase which held all their blank cards and they watched as the pictures returned "Hey look, they've come back" Jagger commented

"Yeah, too bad we can't dock the money for time lost" Slade added

Jagger looked at him "But we still have a plan for world domination and soon our new friends will make their move."

"They sure will" Slade sneered "They will help where Chazz lost"

...

Back on Duel Academy Island, Chazz looked at his Ojama Yellow card which only had a skeleton. Chazz then watched as the skeleton turned back into Ojama yellow "You're back" he grinned.

Then Ojama Yellow jumped out of his card in spirit form and jumped onto Chazz's shoulder where he began dancing **"Oh you are never going to get rid of me boss!"** Ojama yellow grinned

Jaden looked at the card Professor Banner had given him "What a card" he said and he watched as the card began to fade and then vanish into small balls of light as he heard Banner's laugh "I won't ever forget you Professor Banner" Then he heard a groan and he looked to see Solona groaning as she pushed herself up "Hey Solona, are you alright?" he asked as he ran over to her

Solona groaned as she tried to stand and she had to be helped up by Daylen and Theorn "I'm alright" she stated "Just a bit tired and sore from that attack"

"I'm glad to see that you're alright" Daylen smiled "I would hate to see you get hurt"

"That was a very brave thing Solona" Theorn smiled "You didn't even look scared as you faced that Sacred Beast"

"Thanks Theorn" Solona smiled and then she gave him a small kiss of the cheek which made everyone laugh and Theorn blushed slightly.

Jaden then turned to look at Kagemaru to see him kneeling on the ground "What the, are you okay?" he asked as he ran up to Kagemaru who groaned and then threw his body into the air as a bright blue light shot up from him.

Everyone gasped when they saw the real form of Kagemaru. He was a very old man with a weak body. He had long white hair which went down his back and a long white beard "It's true, he groaned "I'm an old man, want I wanted was what every old man wanted, to be young again and harnessing the power of those Sacred Beasts was the only way to do it."

"But you would have taken over the world with those cards" Solona stated

"That was never my intention" Kagemaru groaned "I thought I could master and control the beasts, but their power was too great and they corrupted me. Can't you forgive me?"

"Yeah I guess" Jaden said "But stealing power like that isn't the way to do it."

"I guess that you're right" Kagemaru smiled but then groaned as he felt a huge amount of pain in his back.

...

Later, Kagemaru was in a helicopter as he was taken to a hospital. "So overall, Kagemaru wasn't too bad" Aedan stated "Sure he did just try to take over the world but it was the power of the Sacred Beasts that did that."

"Yeah but he did put us through a lot" Chazz snorted as everyone watched the helicopter fly away

Chancellor Sheppard had the three Sacred Beast cards in his hand and he looked at them "It's over" he said "And it's going to stay over, from now on the Sacred Beasts will be under my guard and my guard alone" he placed the three Sacred Beast cards back into the capsule which then sank into the ground and then the 12 Pillars vanished back into the ground.

When the capsule was gone, Alexis walked up to Jaden "Jaden, you just faced the three Sacred Beasts, how do you feel?"

"Like I've just had the biggest challenge of my life" Jaden replied "But I know that there will be even more great challenges out there."

Alexis then looked at Jaden "Jaden there is something I've wanted to tell you. I don't know how to say but I kind of like you Jaden"

"And how do you like me?" Jaden asked

Atticus made kissing noises only to be hit on the head by Alistair which made Zevran and Leliana laugh.

Alexis gave a chuckle and then gave Jaden a kiss on his cheek like Solona did with Theorn "What I mean is that I have feelings for you" she said and then she blushed in embarrassment.

Jaden looked at her "I've never been in a relationship before" she said "But I'm willing to give it a try"

"Well looks like we have two romantic pairs" Zevran whispered to Leliana

Syrus then looked at everyone "Well it sure is going to be quite around here now" he stated

Crowler gave a wicked smirk "Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that" he smirked "You see, next week are the Duel Academy Promotion exams"

"Promotion Exams!" Jaden gasped "I totally forgot about those" he then collapsed to the ground which made everyone chuckle

"He's brave during a duel but he can't stand exams" Chazz stated

"Duelling is one thing for Jaden, but studying for an exam..." Daylen stated

"Not really Jaden's thing" Bastion laughed

"That's true" Alexis smirked "Better get studying then Jaden"

Solona smiled as Jaden moaned as he was worried and upset "I just hope that I have some time to recover, I mean I really need a break after the duel."

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: The final duel of the Shadow Riders arc, now there are just two chapters left in this story. Also the relationships though they won't play a big role until the spin off story. This is my last update of 2017 so happy New Year.**

 **Created Cards:**

Sacred Sacrifice: Normal Spell card:  
If Uria, Lord of Searing Flames is on the field, banish three traps cards from your graveyard and summon 1 Sacred Beast from the Graveyard.

Sacred Defence: Counter Trap card:  
Sacrifice all Sacred Beast tokens on the field and switch a monster being attacked to defence mode.

Elemental Hero Dragonstorm: Fusion Monster: Level 10: Warrior: Attack 3500 Defence 3000  
1 Elemental Hero monster+ 1 Dragon type monster:  
Once per turn, you can remove 1 dragon from your graveyard and this card gains attack points equal to the attack points of that Monster. This card inflicts piercing damage.


	50. Magna Chum Laude

**Magna Chum Laude:**

It had been a few days since Jaden and Solona defeated Kagemaru and the three Sacred Beast cards had been sealed underground again. But now Jaden had a new problem, the exams were coming up and Jaden had to study for them if he wanted to carry on into the next year. But Jaden was not a studier and he could hardly concentrate.

"Oh man" Jaden groaned "I'm never going to be able to pass the promotion exams. I have test anxiety"

He and his roommate Syrus were in their room and playing a game of duelling using their duelling pilots though Jaden had a lot on his mind about the exams so he wasn't concentrating.

Syrus smirked as he had his Patchroid along with Gyroid on his field while Jaden only had his Clayman in defence mode "Watch this" he grinned "I'm taking out your Clayman with my Drillroid" he brought Drillroid onto his field "Now you're wide open." He smirked

"Wait a second!" Jaden shouted as he tried to use his pen on his Duel Pilot

"And with this card, I win!" Syrus cheered

Jaden gave a deep sigh "I've got to learn how to stay calm during these tests" he said to himself

"Maybe you should chill out like Chumley" Syrus suggested

Jaden looked at Chumley who was lying on his bed looking away from them "Uh Syrus, doesn't Chumley look a bit too chilled"

Syrus looked at Chumley "He's fine" he stated "He's just tired; he was up all night long. Poor guy"

"He was up all night?" Jaden questioned "That sounds like a lot of studying especially for Chumley"

Syrus looked at Jaden seriously "Jaden you don't understand" he said "Chumley is under even more pressure than you. He's already failed his exams twice, if he fails them this year then he will be kicked out of here for good."

Unknown to the two of them, Chumley was awake and he had heard everything 'And with my duelling skills, that is exactly what is going to happen' he though

...

Later during School lessons, it was the day when students would design their own card and paint. The best cards would be sent over to Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters and then made into real cards.

Solona had drawn a new type of Blue Eyes dragon which she named as Blue Eyes Sparkling Dragon which was a normal blue eyes dragon that had a more sparkling scale colour similar to the Blue Eyes Twin Burst scales. Daylen had designed a new Dark Magician card known as Dark Magician Cannon, a spell which would allow you to destroy an opponent's monster by discarding Dark Magician from your hand.

However, many students didn't have any imagination and had just drawn their favourite monsters instead. "Hey Jaden, look at this" Syrus said and he showed Jaden a rather crude drawing of Dark Magician Girl "Is it good"

Kallian was sat behind Syrus looked at him "Syrus we're meant to be drawing our own card, not our favourite monster" she stated but Syrus wasn't listening as he was looking at Jaden's picture.

"Not bad" Jaden stated "But check out my card design" Syrus looked at his work "It's a work of art, it's pure genius, it's Sparkman" his drawing was meant to look like his Sparkman card but the painting looked nothing like Sparkman and looked more like a child wearing a blue and grey armour. The messy lightning made the painting even worse "See?" Jaden grinned

"Err, if you say so?" Syrus stated

Faren chucked "That doesn't even look like Sparkman" he stated

Jaden ignored him and looked at Chumley "So, what did you do Chumley?" he asked

Chumley looked at Jaden "Err, well I sort of painted this" he showed them his painting which was a very good painting as it was well designed and did not look like a kids painting. The painting looked like an Australian scene.

"Wow, that's really good" Syrus smiled at his friend

"Cool" Jaden agreed "So what is it?"

Syrus gasped "What is it. Jaden, have you ever heard of Ayres Rock?"

"Well err, no" Jaden stated

Chumley smiled as his painting brought back memories "You see guys, a long time ago, my dad took me camping in Australia where I saw Ayres Rock" he said. Chumley's painting then caught the attention of the students sat around him.

"That's really good work Chumley" Kallian stated

"A perfect drawing" Zevran stated

"That is how you paint" Theorn stated

"Yeah I know" Chumley smiled "I'm going to use it for my card design"

Then there silence as there was an announcement around the School over the speakers. It was Dr Crowler the head of Obelisk Blue "Attention" he called "Will Chumley Huffington please report to Chancellor Sheppard."

Chumley now looked worried "Oh man!" he groaned as he packed his things and stood up as he went over to the hallways to head over to the Chancellor's office.

Syrus looked at Jaden "Is he in trouble?" he asked

"Beats me" Jaden stated

"Well I did hear that someone recently spoke to Chancellor Sheppard about offering one of his students a job" Zevran stated

"And you think it could be Chumley?" Theorn asked "Who contacted Sheppard"

"I don't know" Zevran stated "But I know that it is someone important"

...

Chumley had gone over to Chancellor Sheppard's office and he was nervous. He had never been called to see the Chancellor and he knew that if he was called to see the Chancellor alone, it was a bad thing. When he got to the office, he found Chancellor Sheppard sitting in his seat with Dr Crowler standing next to him along with Professor Dorian.

"Err, am I busted?" Chumley asked "Am I in some kind of trouble or is this about my exams."

Sheppard looked confused but then laughed "No, you are not in trouble Chumley. I called you here because I have some very good news for you Chumley"

"You do?" Chumley questioned

Sheppard stood up and he passed something to Chumley "Look, this arrived for you"

Chumley took one look at what Chancellor Sheppard had given him and he gasped. It was a Duel Monster card but it was not just any card, it was the very card he had designed "It's my card!" he gasped "The one I had designed."

"Congratulations Chumley" Sheppard said

"Your design won Industrial Illusion's contest for card designing" Dorian added

"Now your card is official" Sheppard finished

"Wait, but who chose my card?" Chumley asked as he looked at Sheppard

"I did Chumley boy" called a voice on the screen and Chumley turned to see a man wearing a red suit and had long light purple hair. Chumley widened his eyes when he saw that it was Maximillion Pegasus, the owner of the Company Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters. "There were so many cards and so little time to decide, but your card, it was a gift from the angels themselves. An angel named Chumley" Chumley gave a small smile at that "There's more; I want your brain working on more cards, for me at Industrial Illusions, if your teachers allow it. In other words, I'm offering you a job here. I hope that you can Chumley." Then the screen turned blank

Chancellor Sheppard looked at Chumley with wide eyes "Chumley, what an opportunity this is" he said "A chance to design new cards for Pegasus himself. Well my boy, you have my recommendation."

"Wait, Pegasus choose me?" Chumley questioned "To design new cards for Duel Monsters"

"Excuse me but I'm troubled?" Dr Crowler spoke up

"What now Crowler?" Dorian groaned "Just say yes."

"But Chumley hasn't pasted his exams" Crowler countered "What kind of school would we be to send him some flunky."

"Come on Crowler" Dorian groaned "Give the kid a break, not everyone has the skills but some are skilled in card designing"

Crowler crossed his arms "I'll tell you what, if Chumley can beat me in a Duel, then I will give Pegasus my recommendation"

"A duel?" Chumley questioned

Then Crowler snapped which made Chumley jump back "But if he loses, he will be expelled right there."

Sheppard smiled "It's settled then" he said "and you'll need it, Crowler plays to win."

"And win is what I'll do tomorrow" Crowler smirked and Chumley looked worried

...

Shortly afterwards, Chumley left Chancellor Sheppard's office where Jaden, Syrus and Faren were waiting. Jaden looked at Chumley and saw his worried look "What happened?" he asked and Chumley sighed then Jaden saw what he was holding "Hey, they made one of your cards."

"Chumley!" Syrus gasped "Oh man, don't you know how awesome this is?"

"Not many people can say that a card design they have made has become an actual card" Faren finished

"But, umm" Chumley started but he couldn't find the words

"But umm what?" Jaden smiled "Come on, you should be ecstatic, I mean this is huge"

"It sure is" Syrus smiled

"Congratulations" Faren added

"Thanks I guess" Chumley said softly but he could find a way to tell them what Pegasus had offered him and about his duel with Crowler tomorrow.

...

Later that night, all of the students were in bed. Jaden was relaxing on his bed when he woke up and he saw that Syrus was fast asleep while Chumley's bed was empty. Jaden then saw that his dorm room door was slightly open and so he went out and saw Chumley sitting on the grass near the cliff. "Hey Chumley" he greeted "What are you doing all the way out here at night?"

Chumley turned around and looked at Jaden "Well..." he started

"Is it because you can't sleep because you won that big contest?" Jaden asked "I'll be excited too"

"Jaden, we have to talk and it's really important" Chumley said

"Is it about the left over grilled cheese?" Jaden asked "Look, its okay that you ate them"

Chumley shook his head "It's not that Jaden" he said "Jaden I'll be leaving here tomorrow."

"Wait but why?" Jaden asked

"When I went to Sheppard's office, Pegasus contacted me." Chumley replied "He was the one who had my card designed and he offered me a job at Industrial Illusions to design more cards"

"Wait Pegasus offered you a job to design more cards?" Jaden questioned "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah it is" Chumley replied "But I have to beat Crowler tomorrow in a Duel otherwise they'll kick me out of here for good"

"Oh man, why does Crowler have to make everything so hard?" Jaden groaned and then he put his hand on Chumley's shoulder "Well guess what Chumley, I'm going to help you win. I'm going to help you with your deck. I beat Crowler so you can to"

Chumley smiled "Right thanks for the help Jaden" he said

...

The next day, it was time for Chumley and Crowler's duel. Jaden, Faren and Syrus were sitting in the stands watching. Bastion, Chazz and Alexis had joined them along with Solona and Daylen. Kallian, Faren, Zevran, Neria, Theorn and Faren were at the Duel too. Aedan and Sereda had been unable to come and watch as they had some important homework to do.

"Let's go Chumley" Jaden called "We're with you"

Syrus looked at Jaden worryingly "Jaden, aren't you worried for Chumley?" he asked

"No he'll be fine" Faren smiled "him and Jaden were up most of the night training for this match"

"Hey Chumley, we're all with you" Alexis called

"We know you can do it Chumley" Solona added

"Now go win this duel" Daylen finished

Crowler smirked at Chumley "Now don't worry Chumley, this duel will only affect the rest of your life

"Err, okay" Chumley replied nervously

Crowler snorted "Now are we going to duel or what" he stated as he activated his large duelling coat and Chumley activated his own Duel Disk.

" **Duel!"**

 **Crowler: 8000  
Chumley: 8000**

"I'll be taking the first move" Chumley stated as he drew his sixth card "And I'll place a monster facedown along with a card facedown. That will be all."

"That's your move?" Crowler questioned "More like a waste" he then drew his sixth card "I on the other hand will be playing the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three new cards as long as I discard two of them." Crowler drew three cards and smirked as he discarded two of them "And now I will play the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to get back one a monster I discarded, my Ancient Gear Golem." The ground cracked open and then the huge mechanical golem made of rusty metal appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

"Uh Oh" Syrus groaned

"Crowler brought out his best monster on his very first turn" Alexis gasped

"That's how Crowler Duels" Daylen stated

"If this is what Crowler's first move is, then I doubt Chumley has much of a chance" Theorn stated sadly

"And now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode" a rusty soldier made form scrap metal appeared on the field with a gun for a hand (Level 4 Attack 1300 Defence 1300) "Ancient Gear Golem attack!" Crowler ordered "Mechanised Melee" Ancient Gear Golem threw back a fist and then threw it at Chumley's facedown monster "And unless you slept through that class, when Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defence mode, you take damage equal to the difference between my Golem's attack points and your monster's defence points." Chumley's facedown monster turned out to be Des Koala with 1800 defence points so Chumley took some damage.

 **Crowler: 8000  
Chumley: 6800**

"That's it!" Chumley snapped "You're in for it now" Crowler looked confused and then he saw Des Koala swipe him a few times with his claws before shattering and Crowler screamed from the attacks.

 **Crowler: 6400  
Chumley: 6800**

"Wait what just happened?" Syrus asked "How did Crowler take damage."

"It my Des Koala's special ability" Chumley answered "When he's flipped, you take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand."

"Whoa, when did Chumley learn how to Duel like that?" Kallian questioned

"I told you that I helped him train for this" Jaden smiled "I've seen him Duel before but he forgets about his Koala's special ability but now he knows how to use that ability to his advantage."

"And now Crowler had less life points" Solona finished

"Though Crowler still has a powerful monster on his field" Chazz added "It's going to take a lot of skill for Chumley to defeat that and he still has that Ancient Gear Soldier to attack with."

'Not bad for an amateur' Crowler thought "but I still have one attack left, Ancient Gear Soldier attack with Rapid Fire Fury" The gun on Ancient Gear Soldier fired a huge barrage of fire which struck Chumley causing him to groan.

 **Crowler: 6400  
Chumley: 5500**

"And now I place one card facedown and then end my turn, let's see how you take on my Golem." Crowler stated

"Oh I will" Chumley hissed as he drew his next card "You're not the only one who can summon a powerful monster that way, I play the spell card Foolish Burial which allows me to discard a monster from my deck and then I use Monster reborn to bring him back. I summon my big friend, Big Koala in attack mode." A large Koala with blue fur appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2700 Defence 2000)

"That's a big monster alright" Crowler stated "But it's not enough to defeat my Golem"

"Oh that may be true" Chumley stated "But now I play the spell card Wild Nature's Release"

"How did Chumley get so good?" Alexis questioned

"From Jaden's teachings" Zevran stated

"Now Big Koala gains attack points equal to his defence points" Chumley stated and then Big Koala gained more strength (BK Attack 2700-4700)

"That's a good card" Neria stated "But I hope Chumley knows what he's going"

"What are you talking about, Chumley has the strongest monster on the field" Syrus replied

"Yeah but at the end of this turn, Wild Nature's Release will destroy Chumley's monster at the end which will leave his field wide open" Daylen stated

Chumley didn't looked bothered at all "Now Big Koala, smash the Ancient Golem into pieces" he ordered and then Big Koala charged at the Golem and smashed the Golem to pieces.

 **Crowler: 4700  
Chumley: 5500**

"And now I play my facedown card, Beast Soul Swap, now I take Big Koala and send him back to my hand" Big Koala vanished from the field and reappeared in his hand "And now I get to summon a Beast type monster from my hand that is the same level so I think I will go with another Big Koala." a second Big Koala appeared on the field.

"Wait I'm confused" Syrus stated "Why did he trade in one Koala and then summon the same monster?"

Chazz chuckled "And I thought Chumley couldn't duel?" he stated

"We said before about how Wild Natures Release destroys Big Koala and then end of the turn" Theorn said

"Unless you get rid of the monster and replace it like Chumley did" Alexis smiled "Pretty good move"

"And better yet, it's still Chumley's move and he has another attack since it's his battle phase" Kallian added

"Big Koala, take out that Soldier" Chumley ordered and Bog Koala jumped into the air and landed on top of the soldier which exploded.

 **Crowler: 3300  
Chumley: 5500**

Chancellor Sheppard was also watching the Duel and he smiled "I see that Chumley really can duel now" he said "It seems he is in with a chance to defeat Dr Crowler"

"Way to go Chumley" Jaden and the others cheered

Chumley smiled at his friends cheering for him "I will end my turn there" he finished

"A good move" Crowler stated "But you have not seen the last of my Golem, I play my facedown card, Ancient Gear Reborn, now I can summon 1 Ancient Gear monster from my graveyard and I choose my Ancient Gear Golem" The large Golem reappeared on the field

"Great, now Chumley has to face that Golem again" Neria groaned

"And there's more" Crowler added "Since he was brought back with Ancient Gear reborn, he gains an extra 200 attack points" Ancient Gear Golem gained more strength (AGG Attack 3000-3200) "And next I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern in attack mode" a mechanical flying bird made of rusty metal appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1700 Defence 1200) "And when my Wyvern is summoned, I can add one Ancient Gear card from my deck to my hand"

"Any Ancient Gear, that card can't be good" Jaden stated

"And now Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Koala" Crowler ordered and then Ancient Gear Golem threw his fist at Big Koala which shattered the monster.

 **Crowler: 3300  
Chumley: 5200**

"And now your field is wide open, so go Ancient Gear Wyvern, attack him directly" Crowler added and then Wyvern swooped towards Chumley and went through him

 **Crowler: 3300  
Chumley: 3500**

"And now I shall end my turn" Crowler finished

"Great, now Chumley has lost his monsters again and Crowler's Golem is back Syrus groaned

"Don't count Chumley out yet" Jaden stated "He can still win this if he plays his cards right"

Chumley looked a bit worried but he was determined to carry on "My draw" he said and he smirked at what he drew "I activate Polymerization in order to fuse the Big Koala in my hand along with Des Kangaroo" the big blue Koala along with a green Kangaroo appeared on the field and were then sucked into a portal "Now I can fusion summon Master of Oz in attack mode," A large green Koala wearing a purple coat and red boxing gloves appeared on the field (Level 9 Attack 4200 Defence 3700)

"Check that out" Kallian gasped

"That's an impressive monster" Sheppard stated

"Totally" Jaden agreed "That's Chumley's best monster"

"Now I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode" an angry looking Gorilla with red fur appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 2000 Defence) "Now Berserk Gorilla, attack that Wyvern with Berserk Pounding" Chumley ordered and then Berserk Gorilla charged forward and then pounded the Wyvern to pieces.

 **Crowler: 3000  
Chumley: 3500**

"And now Master of Oz, attack that Golem" Master of Oz sent a large fist at Ancient Gear Golem and punched so hard that the Golem fell apart and shattered.

 **Crowler: 1800  
Chumley: 3500**

"And now I will end my turn by placing one card facedown" Chumley finished

"Chumley's doing great" Jaden said "Every time Crowler brings that Golem back, Chumley destroys it again."

Crowler smirked 'That monster won't be able to protect him' he thought and then he drew his next card "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards" Crowler drew two cards and smirked "If you think my Golem was bad, then you haven't seen anything yet and now it's time to unleash my ultimate monster."

"It's just too bad you can't summon it" Chumley stated "You don't have any monsters to sacrifice."

"I don't need monsters when I have this card" Crowler smiled "The spell card Ancient Gear Factory, this card allows me to summon an Ancient Gear monster in my hand by banishing Ancient Gear monsters in my graveyard who's levels are combined to double the level of the monster I summon. So since my monster is a level 9, the combined levels must be at 18, so now I remove my Golem, my Solider, my Wyvern and my Box that I discarded earlier in order to summon Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon." A huge furnace appeared behind Crowler and then the scrap metal of the Ancient Gear monsters was sent into the furnace which then closed and then opened to reveal a massive dragon made up of scrap metal (Level 9 Attack 3000 Defence 3000)

Everyone gasped "That monster looks even more powerful than Crowler's Golem" Solona gasped

"But doesn't Crowler realise that his dragon is weaker than Chumley's fusion monster?" Syrus stated

"Yes I know my dragon is weaker than your Master of Oz but I can sort that out with the spell card Shrink" Crowler smirked

"Shrink!" Daylen gasped

"Not good!" Jaden said "Now Crowler can half the attack points of one of Chumley's monsters"

"Now your master of Oz loses half its attack points" Crowler smirked as Master of Oz became weaker. (MOZ Attack 4200-2100) "Next I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode" An Ancient Gear monster armed with a lance and Shield appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 500) "Then I'll equip him with Ancient Gear Tank to give him an extra 600 attack points" a large metal tank appeared on the field which Knight jumped into to (AGK Attack 1800-2400) "Now Ancient Gear Knight destroy Berserk Gorilla" the Knight used the tank to fire a blast which slammed into the Gorilla creating a blast which destroyed the Gorilla.

 **Crowler: 1800  
Chumley: 3100**

"And now Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon, attack Master of Oz, Scrap Metal Blast!" Crowler ordered and then Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon fired a blast which was made of tiny parts of scrap metal which blew Master of Oz to pieces.

 **Crowler: 1800  
Chumley: 2200**

"And now I'll place two cards facedown then play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Tank" Crowler added

"Wait, why is he destroying his own card?" Syrus asked

"When Ancient Gear Tank is destroyed, Chumley will take 600 points of damage" Bastion stated and the Tank exploded and knocked Chumley back a bit.

 **Crowler: 1800  
Chumley: 1600**

"This is not going well" Theorn stated "Chumley has lost most of his life points and Chumley has no monsters and his best monster is gone"

"I don't think Chumley can win now" Chazz stated

"He can still do it, I know he can" Jaden smiled "Hey Chumley, remember last night, remember that your friends are with you"

Chumley looked at Jaden 'He's right, my friends are with me and that's how Jaden Duels.' "This duel is more than just me; it's all my friends as well. This card might just save" Chumley then drew his card and he gasped "It's my card" he said "The one I thought of when I went Camping in Australia with my dad. I remember it well, it was after I flunked my 2nd year exams so I went to toss my deck off the cliff at the highest rock I could find and give up Duelling for good. But then I saw the most amazing sunrise and that's when I remember that things may seem dark but they won't be for long." Chumley then smiled at his friends "Alright, let's see how well you do against a card I created, I activate the spell card Ayres Rock Sunrise." The field changed to Ayres rock with a glowing sun "You can't stop the sun from rising just like you can't stop my dreams of becoming a card designer. First it lets me summon a beast type monster from the graveyard and I think you can guess who. The one, the only, Master of Oz" Master of Oz reappeared on the field "And now the 2nd effect of Ayres Rock Sunrise activates, now for every Beast, Plant and Winged Beast monsters in my graveyard, you rusty monsters lose 200 attack points so with 5 in my graveyard, your monsters lose 1000 attack points each. (AGRD Attack 3000-2000) (AGK Attack 1800-800) "And now go Master of Oz, attack that Knight and end this Duel" Master of Oz threw a punch which went towards the Knight and everyone cheered as it looked like Chumley had won.

But Crowler was not done yet "I play my facedown card, Diffusion which separated you Master back into his two forms" Master of Oz separated into Big Koala and Des Kangaroo

"Great, now Chumley's best monster is gone again" Syrus sighed

"Worse, now there are two less monsters in Chumley's graveyard so now Crowler's monsters gain some of their attack points again" Neria added as the Ancient Gears regained some of their strength (AGRD Attack 2000-2400) (AGK Attack 800-1200)

"But it's still Chumley's turn to attack" Kallian added

"Well, I can still attack" Chumley stated "Now go Big Koala and Des Kangaroo, destroy those rust buckets" Big Koala jumped onto Reactor Dragon while Des Kangaroo punched the knight.

 **Crowler: 1200  
Chumley: 1600**

"And now I will end my turn" Chumley finished

Crowler smirked 'Impressive' he thought 'But it's going to take a lot more than that' he then drew his card and smirked "I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted which allows me to bring back my Reactor Dragon" the Reactor Dragon returned to the field "This Duel is over, now I play the spell card Limiter Removal"

"Oh no!" Solona gasped

"Now Reactor Dragon's attack points double" Crowler laughed as Reactor Dragon powered up (AGRD Attack 3000-6000) "End this duel!" Reactor Dragon sent a blast which struck Big Koala who groaned before shattering.

 **Crowler: 1200 (Winner)  
Chumley: 0000**

Chumley tried to keep his feelings hidden but the tears fell. He had failed, he had lost and now he was expelled and his dreams of becoming a Card Designer were gone.

"Great Duel Chumley" Jaden called over

"I couldn't have done that Duel better myself" Bastion added

"He did his best so he should be fine" Chazz added

Chumley gave a sad smile "Thanks but I still lost. So it seems that I don't get that recommendation."

"Oh don't be like that Chumley" Crowler called over which surprised Chumley "Yes you did lose the duel and your promotion exam. But your results don't matter, what matters is that you showed courage when duelling. When I backed you into a corner you stayed strong. At the start of the year you would have given in but you didn't so you have proven that you have the strength and courage to face your talents and future. So yes, I will recommend you Chumley Huffington" he held out his hand which Chumley took.

Everyone in the stands smiled as Chumley was going to get his dream job. But Syrus has a fear tears in his eyes "He's really going, I don't know how I should feel"

"Chumley gets to follow his dream" Zevran stated "We should all be happy for him"

"Agreed" Jaden smiled but then noticed that Sheppard had a few tears since he was happy for one of his students.

...

Later after saying goodbye to all his friends, Chumley was on a private plane send by Pegasus to take him to Industrial Illusions to take his new job. He looked out of the window and had a few tears in his eyes "Goodbye Duel Academy" he said to himself "Goodbye Jaden, I will be back one day"

...

All of Chumley's friends watched as the plane left sight "Chumley, good luck" Jaden stated

Solona looked at Jaden "This may not be the last time we see Chumley" she stated

"She's right" Daylen added "One day we might get to see him again."

Everyone smiled and they were all happy for their friend.

 **Chapter end:**

 **Notes: Another chapter finished. Now there is just one chapter left however that one might take a while as I'm going back to Collage and I have work to do so the chapter may take some time.**


	51. The Graduation Duel

**Graduation Duel:**

It had been a few days since Chumley left Duel Academy to take up a job at Industrial Illusions as a card designer. Now the school year was nearly over but lessons were still on though they had become more relaxed. But soon it would be the Graduation Duel where the top scoring Duellist of the third year students would have a duel before being recommended for the Pro League.

In the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Zane Truesdale lay on his bed in his room as he began thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

 **Flashback:**

The Third Year students stood in the main lecture hall where Crowler stood on a stage with a score board behind him. The names and scores of the top 10 duellists of third year were on the score board, these were the scores that they had achieved on their tests.

To no one's surprise, Zane had gotten the top score of 1000 points "Congratulations Zane, you've done it again" Crowler called to him "You've got the highest scores in the School. And you know what that means; you get the honour of being the headliner in Duel Academy's graduation match"

Zane smirked "Why thank you" he said

"And tradition dictates that you get to pick who to be your opponent" Crowler added "So who will it be Zane?"

 **Flashback end:**

Zane returned to his thoughts as he began to think about his opponent "Who will I duel" he questioned himself "The only one worthy, though others may have been good choices" he then stood up and walked over to his window where he opened it "It's time to give Jaden his rematch"

...

The next day, Zane had gone over to the Slifer Red Dorm to talk to Jaden and tell him that he wanted to Duel Jaden in the Graduation Match.

Syrus had gotten quite a shock when Zane had arrived at his dorm room "Sorry but you just scared me then big bro"

Jaden looked at Zane, he was shocked that Zane had come over to their Dorm room "Zane always scares you Syrus" Jaden said "So what's up Zane?"

Zane looked around the Slifer Red Dorm Room "You know in my three years at Duel Academy, I've not once set foot in the Slifer Red Dorm. I started in Ra Yellow but quickly got promoted to Obelisk Blue with my results. It's nice that I've finally found a reason to come out here" he said

"A reason?" Jaden questioned giddily "Like to invite us over for lunch?"

Zane smiled as he crossed his arms and shook his head "No, to Duel you Jaden" this shocked the two Slifers which made them fall over

Syrus looked at his brother confused "Sorry but I thought you just said to Duel"

Zane looked at his brother "Yes I did" then he looked at Jaden "It's the Graduation Match and since I'm the top student in Third Year, I got selected for the Duel but I have to select someone to Duel. I have selected you Jaden as my opponent, Solona was another choice but our duel was only recently and it ended in a draw. I want to see if you have learnt from our last Duel together, the Graduation Duel is tomorrow, let's see how far you have learnt from before. Good luck" Zane then began to leave but before he left he turned back to look at the two Slifers "Oh and I like your Dorm room by the way, cosy for first years. A good fit for you kids" he then left closing the door behind him while Jaden and Syrus watched in shock

Jaden then made a grin "Oh boy the graduation matched" he said cheerfully "One of the last duels of the school year and I'm in it"

Syrus then looked at him "Yeah in the thick of it!" he snapped "Come on Jaden this is Zane we're talking about, the only student that you've lost too except for Solona when she was dressed up. And Solona duelled Zane and that Duel ended in a draw. Now you are going to duel Zane in front on the entire School." Jaden looked confused "Jaden if you don't win then you will be stuck in his shadow forever, you'll never be the next King of Games."

Jaden smiled as he placed his hands on Syrus' shoulders "Well, I guess I'll just have to win then" he replied

Syrus narrowed his eyes "Jay, that's easier said than done" he snapped "Don't get me wrong you are a good Duellist Jaden. But my brother is..." Syrus couldn't find the words.

"Zane is what Syrus?" Jaden asked

"He's never lost a duel" Syrus replied "Sure there was Camula but he lost that Duel on purpose to protect me. And he drew in a duel with Solona, Zane is unbeaten other than those duels" he then looked at Jaden "Look Jay, it's not that I don't believe in you, I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt."

Jaden just smiled "Then I guess that it's time for me to get my game on" he said "I'm going to prepare for this duel and Duel Zane tomorrow."

...

Soon, everyone had heard that Zane had chosen Jaden to be his opponent in the Graduation Match. Alexis was with Sereda, Aedan, Bastion, Kallian and Chazz along with her brother Atticus.

"It's true" Alexis stated "it's going to be Zane and Jaden in the graduation Match."

"My, that will make for a fantastic Duel" Bastion added "An Obelisk verses a Slifer, a third year student verses a First Year this duel will be tough for Jaden."

Chazz smiled "Jaden's a good duellist but Zane in unbeaten except for the Duel with Camula so let's see how Jaden does in this Duel"

"Jaden's duelled Zane before and lost" Sereda added "I wonder how Jaden will do this time"

"Maybe he has learnt from before" Aedan suggested

Atticus smirked at his sister "So Lexi, you will be rooting for your boyfriend in this duel?" he teased

Alexis blushed and then glared at her brother "Jaden is not my boyfriend!" she snapped

Bastion smirked "We all know how you feel about him" he said "It's alright to be nervous"

"But I'll tell you people who aren't afraid of their feelings for each other" Sereda added "Solona and Theorn; they've been seeing each other for some time."

...

Solona and Theorn were indeed together in another part of the forest along with Daylen and Neria "So Zane chose Jaden as his opponent?" Neria questioned "That will be a duel to see"

"Jaden may be a good Duellist but Zane is a tough opponent" Solona stated "I duelled him and that duel ended in a draw"

"And Zane has duelled Jaden before and Jaden lost" Daylen added "Jaden may have improved his duelling since then but Zane always finds a way to win"

Theorn looked at them "I don't know, his top card is that Power Bond and Cyber End Dragon though he has other good cards such as Laser Dragon. That card will be tough for Jaden."

"Well I can't wait to see the duel tomorrow" Solona added and the others all agreed with her.

...

Later that night, Jaden was outside on a cliff watching the ocean. He had spent most of the day preparing his deck so that he was ready to face Zane in the duel in the morning. He had been thinking a lot on how he could counter Zane's moves "What a year it's been at Duel Academy" he said to himself "And what a way to end it" he started remembering his last duel with Zane where he duelled him to help Syrus with his confidence before the punishment duel "One final match with the big man on campus. The top student in the school and one of the ones that beat me" he then groaned his frustration as he clutched his hand "One student who stands between me and being the best. There are no two ways about it, I've got to win" then he heard a cooing noise and turned to see his spirit Winged Kuriboh cooing and he turned to see Zane approaching him, the two stared at each other for some time before Jaden asked "What's up Zane?"

Zane looked at him "What's up is, that it is time for our rematch" he stated "I'll see you at the Duel Arena."

...

Later, it was morning and time for the Graduation Duel. All of the students had gathered at the main duel arena. Chancellor Sheppard sat with Dr Crowler, Professor Dorian and Aristide Amell who had Avexis sitting on his lap as she watched what was happening.

Syrus was sat with all his friends "Come on, the Duel's about to start" he said

"Yeah" Alexis and Neria agreed

"Jaden verses Zane" Atticus added "The last duel of the school year, can it get any better?"

"Zane is a great duellist but so is Jaden" Aedan added

"I'm with Aedan" Sereda agreed

"Well according to my calculations" Bastion stated as he got his Duel Pilot out, Zane is more likely to win"

"Some things you can't figure out with maths" Solona claimed

"My sister is right" Daylen agreed "Maths can't work out who will win a duel"

"I can't wait to see them duel" Kallian smiled "This may just be the biggest friendly duel of the year."

Theorn smiled "Well the Duel is about to start" he said

Then everyone cheered as Jaden and Zane walked out onto the arena. Jaden's friends noticed that Jaden looked different that he normally was when he was in a duel.

"Jaden looks very serious" Syrus stated "That's a first"

"Is that a good thing?" Alexis asked

"Maybe or maybe not" Neria replied

"Jaden duels for fun" Solona stated "But he really wants to be the best and to do that, he has to beat Zane"

"Which means that he will be duelling to his limit" Daylen stated "Let's see how Jaden can handle this"

Jaden and Zane then walked out into the middle of the arena "All right Zane, well may the best duellist win" Jaden said as he shook Jaden's hand.

Zane nodded and then they both went back to their side of the arena where hey activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands.

" **Duel!"**

 **Zane: 8000  
Jaden: 8000**

"You can take the first move since you're the person graduating" Jaden offered

"Thank you Jaden" Zane replied

Jaden smirked 'If he takes the first move then he can't summon that Cyber Dragon on his first move.' He thought

Zane looked at Jaden 'It seems that Jaden has learnt from our last Duel' he thought 'But I always have a plan' "I'll start by summoning Cyber Dragon Core in attack mode." The small cyber dragon which looked like a baby machine appeared on the field (Level 2 Attack 400 Defence 1500) "And when he is summoned, I can add one Cyber Spell or trap card to my hand from my deck so I choose to add the spell card Cyber Strike. Next I play the spell card Polymerization which allows me to fuse my Cyber Dragon Core with the two Cyber Dragon in my hand, now I can summon Cyber End Dragon in attack mode," Everyone gasped as the powerful three headed Cyber Dragon appeared on the field (Level 10 Attack 4000 Defence 2800)

"Look at that!" Solona gasped

"Zane summoned out his best monster on his very first turn!" Alexis gasped

"It seems that Jaden will have a hard time in this duel" Theorn said

"Clever move by summoning Core to the field" Bastion added "Since core is called as Cyber Dragon when he is on the field."

Zane narrowed his eyes "I place one card facedown and then play the spell card Different Dimension capsule, you remember this Jaden? Now I get to select one card from my deck and remove it from play. But it two turns, that card is added to my hand. I now end my turn"

Jaden looked at Zane's field, 'Great' he thought 'Zane's got his best monster on his first turn, and I bet that the card in that capsule is his Power Bond, that card beat me last time so I need to get rid of it, and that facedown could be either Diffusion or that Cyber Strike card he just got' Jaden then drew his next card "I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart to the field in attack mode." The thick muscled, dark skinned warrior with black heir appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1600) "Next I play the spell card Wild half, now since Wildheart is on the field, I get to cut the attack points of that Cyber End Dragon and then summon a token with the same attack points." The Cyber End Dragon got smaller and then a second one appeared (CED Attack 4000-2000 x2) "Next I'll equip Wildheart with the equip spell Cyclone Boomerang which gives him an extra 500 attack points" a large boomerang appeared in Wildheart's hands (EHW Attack 1500-2000) "Now attack that Cyber End Dragon" Jaden ordered and then Wildheart threw the Boomerang which twirled through the air.

Zane looked at Jaden "I play my facedown card, Diffusion, now I get to defuse my Cyber End Dragon into two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dragon Core." Zane stated and then one of the Cyber Ends vanished and was replaced with the two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Dragon core.

"Well I will still take out that other Cyber End Dragon" Jaden smirked as the Boomerang whizzed and struck the Cyber End Dragon before whizzing back and striking Wildheart, both monsters then exploded but Jaden smirked "And now that Cyclone Boomerang was destroyed while equipped to Wildheart, now it's effect activates, now all spell and trap cards are destroyed and you take 500 damage for each of them. So now that Different Dimension Capsule is destroyed." The Capsule appeared and shattered and Zane took damage.

 **Zane: 7500  
Jaden: 8000**

In the stands, Crowler gasped "So Jaden has destroyed Zane's monster and taken the lead!"

"True but now Jaden is wide open for an attack" Aristide added

Jaden looked at his field, his field was now empty of monsters but he still had cards in his hand "I place two cards facedown and end my turn" he finished

Zane snorted "It's my move" he said as he drew his card "And now the card that was removed from play with my Capsule returns to my hand"

"Wait!" Jaden gasped "So the card you removed wasn't Power Bond"

"It wasn't" Zane replied as he held up a card "It was this card, Card from a Different Dimension. And when it is removed from play, it is added to my hand on my next turn, now we both draw two extra cards" Zane and Jaden drew two cards each.

"So that was his plan" Bastion stated

"Very clever" Theorn added

"I'm confused" Kallian stated "What was Zane's plan"

Daylen answered "Zane knew that Jaden would think that it was Power Bond in his capsule." He answered "But he removed Card from a Different Dimension for another reason"

"Zane has emptied his hand by summoning that Cyber End Dragon" Solona added "That would have put him at a disadvantage so he now gets two extra cards in his hand."

Zane looked at Jaden "Now I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon Core in order to summon my third Cyber Dragon" he added and the Core glowed as he evolved into a large Cyber Dragon (Level 5 Attack 2100 Defence 1600) "Next I will play the card I got last turn with my Core's effect, Cyber Strike, now when I have a Cyber Dragon in my graveyard, I can destroy one of your spell or traps. And I can do it since Core is called Cyber Dragon when in the graveyard. So now I will destroy one of those facedowns." The ghost of Cyber Dragon core appeared which was sent into one of Jaden's facedowns which shattered. Zane smirked at the card he destroyed "Mirror Force, seems like I chose the right one to destroy since that card would have destroyed all my monsters. Now my three Cyber Dragons with attack. Strident Blast."

"Sorry but I play my other facedown" Jaden smirked "I was prepared for that, go Drainage Shield, now your attack is cancelled and I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points."

 **Zane: 7500  
Jaden: 10100**

"You will need them" Zane stated "Because I still have two more Cyber Dragons to attack with" the other two Cyber Dragons sent their attacks towards Jaden who was engulfed by the attack.

 **Zane: 7500  
Jaden: 5900**

"Now I will end my turn by placing one card facedown" Zane finished

"Oh man, Jaden's losing the duel" Syrus stated

"Maybe Jaden will find a way to turn this duel around" Neria suggested

"He's already made an error" Chazz stated "Let's hope he can improve"

"Alright, my turn" Jaden said as he drew his card "And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode" the aqua man with the water pistols on his arms appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "And since he's out on the field alone, I get to draw two more cards" Jaden looked at his cards and smirked "Sweet, I'm playing the spell card, the Warrior returning Alive, now I get to add Elemental Hero Wildheart to my hand. Now I'll play Polymerization in order to fuse Wildheart with Bladedge in order to summon, Elemental Hero Wildedge in attack mode" Wildheart merged with the golden warrior which created a Hero with Wildheart wearing Bladedge's helmet and arm as well as Bladedge's legs. (Level 8 Attack 2600 Defence 2300) "And he can attack all your monsters at once, so go Wildedge, attack those three Cyber Dragons" Wildedge drew his sword and cut each of the three Cyber Dragons in two which exploded.

 **Zane: 6000  
Jaden: 5900**

"And now Bubbleman will attack you directly" Jaden added as Bubbleman fired a blast of water at Zane.

 **Zane: 5200  
Jaden: 5900**

In the stands, Dorian smirked "It seems that Jaden really has improved since he last duelled Zane."

"I don't believe it!" Crowler gasped

"Sweet, now I've taken out those Cyber Dragons which means he can no longer use that Cyber End Dragon" Jaden cheered

But Zane smirked "That's what you with" he stated which made Jaden look confused "I play my facedown, Return Soul, now three monsters that were destroyed this turn are returned to my deck. So now my three Cyber Dragons return to my deck.

"Great" Jaden groaned "Just when I thought I got rid of them, they're back and rearing to take me out.

Zane smirked "Now it's my turn" he stated as he drew his card "And I play the spell card Future Fusion. Though this fusion takes place in the future, I fuse monsters in my deck though my monster doesn't come out onto my field until 2 turns after I activated this card. So now I will fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my deck."

"Great, now in two turns Zane can get his Cyber End back" Theorn stated

"Jaden is in a lot of trouble if he can't think of something soon" Solona added

"Now I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode" Zane added and a long snake machine with a green aura surrounding it appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1500 Defence 1000) "And now my Zwei will take out that Bubbleman, and when he attacks, he gains 300 attack points" Zwei glowed as he gained more power (CDZ Attack 1500-1800) Zwei fired a green laser from his mouth which struck Bubbleman and caused the Hero to shatter.

 **Zane: 5200  
Jaden: 4900**

"And now I shall end my turn" Zane finished

"Alright, my turn" Jaden stated as he drew his card 'If that Cyber End is coming onto the field then it's best that I don't summon any more monsters' He then narrowed his eyes "Now Wildedge, attack that Cyber Dragon Zwei" Wildedge drew his sword and slashed Zwei in two.

 **Zane: 4100  
Jaden: 4900**

"And now I will end my turn" Jaden finished

"So you're afraid of my Cyber End" Zane smirked "Well you will be next turn, I summon Armoured Cybern in defence mode" a rocket machine with two cannons appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 0 Defence 2000) "I will end my turn at that"

Jaden looked at Zane 'On Zane's next turn that Cyber End will appear; now I have to try and now I have to make sure that I can survive that turn.' He thought as he drew his next card "Wildedge, take out that Armoured Cybern." Wildedge drew his sword and slashed Armoured Cybern which caused the monster to shatter. "And now I will throw down two facedowns and then end my turn"

Zane smirked "You are going to need those cards" he stated "It's been two turns so now my Cyber End Dragon appears on my field" a huge pillar of light was emitted from the ground and then the massive three headed Cyber Dragon appeared on the field "Oh but wait Jaden, it gets worse, now I play Diffusion in my hand which separates my Cyber End into the three Cyber Dragons" the three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field

"Uh oh" Jaden groaned "That card in your hand is the one that I'm thinking isn't it?"

Zane smirked "It sure is, I play the spell card Power Bond and fuse my three Cyber Dragons together again in order to summon back my Cyber End Dragon" Cyber End returned to the field "And now you know what happens, now my Cyber End's attack points double to make 8000) Cyber End Dragon roared as he gained a huge amount of power (CED Attack 4000-8000) "You're through, with one attack from my Cyber End, your monster and your life points are history. It's a shame, I was hoping for more. Cyber End Dragon, finish him, Super Strident Blast." The three heads each fired a laser which combined into one which went straight towards Wildedge.

Jaden groaned "I play my facedown card, Soul Union; this takes Bladedge's attack points and adds them to Wildedge." The spirit of Bladedge appeared which was sucked into Wildedge (EHW Attack 2600-5200) "Sure Wildedge is still destroyed but I don't take as much damage so I'm still in the game" The laser went right through Wildedge and the monster groaned before shattering

 **Zane: 4100  
Jaden: 2100**

Zane smirked "Impressive, you survived my Cyber End used with Power Bond"

"And don't forget your Power Bond's downside" Jaden smirked "You use Power Bond to end the Duel so you don't have to face its negative effect. At the turn's end you take damage equal to Cyber End's original attack points."

Zane smirked "I see you have been learning. But I always have a plan and it's till my turn and I haven't normal summoned yet" he stated "I summon Cyber Kirin in attack mode" a small machine that was shaped like a dog with four legs appeared on the field with a green glow (Level 2 Attack 300 Defence 800) "And now by sacrificing my Kirin, I don't take any effect damage this turn so I don't lose life points because of Power Bond"

"Clever move" Bastion smiled

"That is impressive" Chazz agreed

Atticus smirked at his sister "Zane's doing well; maybe you should switch your support from your boyfriend to him."

Alexis glared at her brother "I may have some feelings for Jaden but he's not my boyfriend. And I'm sure he can come up with a plan"

Cyber Kirin vanished and took the hit as Cyber End emitted a dark glow "I end my turn. Now make your move. This may be your last."

"Well since you just destroyed my monster, I get to play my facedown card, Hero Signal" Jaden said as he revealed his other facedown "Now I can summon 1 Elemental Hero from my deck and I choose my Avian in attack mode" the green feathered Hero appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 1000 Defence 1000) "Now it's my turn" Jaden drew his card "Now I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards" Jaden drew an extra two cards "And I'm going to activate one of them, Fusion Recovery, now I get Polymerization and Wildheart back to my hand." Polymerization and Wildheart returned to Jaden's hand "And now I will fuse Wildheart and Avian together in order to Fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado." A green and yellow armoured warrior with a green cape that flowed in the wind appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2200) "And when he's Fusion summoned, I can half the attack points of all the monsters on your field" Great Tornado sent a gust of wind which blew Cyber End back a bit (CED Attack 8000-4000)

"Good move" Theorn said "But Cyber End is still more powerful than Jaden's Great Tornado"

"I think Jaden has a plan to deal with that" Solona suggested

"Now I play the spell card, H-Heated Heart" Jaden said "Now my Great Tornado gains 500 attack points" A H that was on fire was engraved onto Great Tornado's chest (EHGT Attack 2800-3300) "And now I will finish thinks off by activating Skyscraper." The field changed into a city filled with Skyscrapers "And remember when an Elemental Hero battles a weaker monster, he gains 1000 attack points."

"Clever calculation" Bastion gasped

"Now that is a good move" Aedan agreed

"It seems that Jaden has learnt a few things" Sereda added

"Now go Great Tornado, attack that Cyber End" Jaden ordered as Great Tornado gained more power because of Skyscraper (EHGT Attack 3300-4300) Great Tornado then swooped through the air and blasted right through Cyber End which caused the three headed machine dragon to groan before shattering.

 **Zane: 3800  
Jaden: 2100**

"And now I will end my turn by placing one card facedown" Jaden finished

Crowler gasped "That slacker took out Zane's most powerful monster! How is he doing it?"

"By learning from past mistakes" Dorian smirked

"It seems that Jaden knows ways how to counter Zane's monsters" Aristide smirked "But so does Zane with Jaden's monsters."

Zane smiled "Impressive Jaden" he said "You took out my Cyber End which had been summoned with Power Bond. I haven't seen that done yet. But now it's time for this Duel to improve. I summon another Cyber Dragon Core" another small snake like cyber monster appeared on the field "And remember, when Core is summoned I can add one Cyber spell or trap card to my hand and I choose Cyber Repair plant." Zane added a card to his hand "And now I will activate the spell card I just added to my hand. Here's how it works, if Cyber Dragon is in the graveyard I can activate one of two effects, but since I have three in my graveyard then I can activate both effects. First I get to add one Light Machine monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Cyber Dragon Drei. Then I can add one light Machine monster in my graveyard and shuffle it into my deck. So now my one of my Cyber Dragons goes back to my deck" The Spirit of Cyber Dragon appeared which was then shuffled back into Zane's deck

"Well at least two of those dragons are still in the graveyard" Jaden sighed

"But wait, my turn's not done yet" Zane smirked "Now I activate the other effect of my Cyber Dragon Core. When my Core is in the graveyard, I can remove him from plan to summon a Cyber Dragon monster from my deck. So now my Cyber Dragon returns to the field" the normal Cyber Dragon returned to the field. "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"Great, now Zane's got that Cyber Dragon back and I'm betting he's going to do something with it so I need to take it out now before it becomes a bigger threat" Jaden groaned as he drew his card "Great Tornado, attack that Cyber Dragon" Great Tornado sent another gust of wind at Cyber Dragon.

But Zane was ready "I activate my facedown card, Attack Reflector Unit"

"Uh oh" Jaden gasped

"You know what this does" Zane smirked "It reflects my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon" The Cyber Dragon glowed as was replaced with a long Cyber Dragon with pink markings and a large head (Level 6 Attack 800 Defence 2800) "And since Barrier is in attack mode, I can negate one of your attacks" Cyber Barrier's head shrunk into itself and created a barrier which blocked Great Tornado's attack."

"Well that effect can only be used once per turn" Jaden stated to himself "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." The blue and yellow hero appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1600 Defence 1400) "Then I'll activate Mirage of Nightmare, now on your turn I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand. Now I will end my turn"

"Now it's my move" Zane said as he drew his next card "And I summon Cyber Dragon Drei in attack mode" a longer snake like Cyber Dragon with yellow markings appeared on the field (Level 4 Attack 1800 Defence 800) "And like my core, this dragon is known as Cyber Dragon while on the field. Now I activate my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Zane drew two new cards "Now I play the spell card Photon Generator Unit, now by sacrificing my dragons, I can summon the Cyber Laser dragon" a large machine dragon with blue markings and a laser on the tail appeared on the field (Level 7 Attack 2400 Defence 1800)

"Oh no, that's not good" Syrus gasped

"No it's not for Jaden" Daylen said

"Even though Jaden's Great Tornado is more powerful, that Laser dragon can exploit that" Neria added

"Now I activate Cyber Laser's ability. Now I can destroy one monster on your field with equal or more attack points than Laser Dragon's attack points so now I can destroy that Great Tornado. Go Laser Dragon, Blue Lightning Lash" the tail sent a powerful laser which struck Great Tornado and destroyed him "And now it's time for my attack, Laser Dragon attack Sparkman, Blue Lightning Blast" Laser Dragon's mouth sent a powerful blue laser which went Sparkman and destroyed him

 **Zane: 3800  
Jaden: 1300**

"And now it's time for my Barrier's attack" Zane added "Attack with Sonic Shriek" Cyber Barrier Dragon sent a loud hiss which made Jaden cover his ears.

 **Zane: 3800  
Jaden: 500**

"I play my facedown card, Emergency Provisions" Jaden groaned "I sacrifice my Mirage and Skyscraper which allows me to gain 2000 life points" Skyscraper vanished and Mirage turned into particles which were absorbed by Jaden.

 **Zane: 3800  
Jaden: 2500**

"I end my turn by placing one card facedown but now you are in trouble" Zane smirked

'He's right" Jaden thought as he clutched his fist 'Any powerful monsters are destroyed by that laser dragon's effect. And that Cyber Barrier prevents me from attacking so what do I do' Jaden looked at his hand and gasped at his Spark blaster card 'Wait that's it!" he gasped 'Cyber Barrier's effect only works when he's in attack mode so all I need to do is switch him into defence mode. But I need to get my Sparkman back but I've got just the way to do that.' "I summon Wroughtweiler in defence mode" the small mechanical black dog appeared on the field (Level 3 Attack 800 Defence 1200) "Now I will end my turn"

"That's it?" Zane questioned "A bit disappointing but anyway, Laser Dragon attack, Blue Lightning Blast" Laser Dragon sent another blast towards Wroughtweiler which destroyed the mechanical dog.

"Well now my Sparkman and Polymerization return to my hand" Jaden stated

"You are going to need those cards" Zane smirked "Now go Barrier Dragon, attack him directly" Barrier Dragon sent another High pitched shriek which blew Jaden back.

 **Zane: 3800  
Jaden: 1700**

"And now I will end my turn" Zane finished

Jaden looked at Zane "You were right, I was going to need these cards and there's a reason why. I summon Sparkman to the field in attack mode" Sparkman returned to the field "Next I equip him with Spark Blaster" the small black gun that shot lightning bolts appeared in Sparkman's hand "Now Sparkman can change the position of up to three monsters. And I choose that Barrier Dragon" Sparkman sent a blast from the pistol which made Barrier Dragon curl up.

Zane was impressed "I see you have been doing your research" he stated

"You've got that right" Jaden replied "Now you can't use that Barrier Dragons effect to negate my attacks. And now I'm going to use Polymerization to fuse Sparkman with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon Elemental Hero Nova Master" Sparkman and Burstinatrix were sucked into a portal and a tall red armoured warrior with Flames surrounding him appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2800 Defence 2100) "And now my Nova Master will destroy that Laser Dragon" Nova Master created a fireball in his hands and sent it towards the Laser Dragon which made the monster overcharge and then explode.

 **Zane: 3400  
Jaden: 1700**

"And when Nova Master destroys a monster in battle, I get to draw a card" Jaden said "Then I will place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move" Zane replied as he drew his card "And I switch my Barrier Dragon back into attack mode and then end my turn"

Jaden smirked "My move" he said "And now Nova Master, attack that Barrier Dragon." Nova Master created a fireball and sent it towards the Barrier Dragon.

"I use Barrier Dragon's effect to negate the attack" Zane countered as Barrier Dragon created a force field which blocked the fireball.

"And I use my facedown card, Diffusion to separate Nova Master into Burstinatrix and Sparkman" Nova Master split back into the two monsters that were used to summon him "And now Burstinatrix attack that Barrier Dragon. And he can only block one attack per turn" Burstinatrix threw a smaller fireball which struck Barrier Dragon causing him to overpower and explode.

 **Zane: 3000  
Jaden: 1700**

"And now go Sparkman" Jaden added "Attack Zane directly" Sparkman sent a blast of lightning at Zane which made him groan.

 **Zane: 1400  
Jaden: 1700**

"And now I shall end my turn" Jaden finished

"Jaden's doing very well" Solona smiled "He was able to take out Zane's combo."

"But the duel's not over yet" Daylen stated

Zane smiled "I am impressed Jaden, you were able to take out my Laser and Barrier Dragons." He stated "But this duel is not over, I'm made my deck so that I have one of my powerful Cyber Dragons to use. And now I will play the spell card Time Fusion. Now I can remove one card in my hand from play and on my next turn, I can summon any Fusion monster from my extra deck."

"Any Fusion Monster!" Jaden gasped

"That's right so my Cyber End will be coming back" Zane stated "And it will when I play this, the spell card Cyber Recovery. Now I can discard a card from my hand and add one Cyber Fusion monster in my graveyard back into my Fusion deck so my Cyber End Dragon returns to my deck. Then I shall place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Jaden said 'He has no monsters so I could attack him directly and end this duel. But that card has got to be a trap. But it's a risk I'm willing to take.' "Now go Sparkman, attack him directly" Sparkman sent a blastoff lightning at Zane.

But as Jaden feared, Zane did have a trap "You should watch out for traps" he stated "They can turn things around like my Storming Mirror Force, this trap sends all your monsters in attack mode back to your hand" Sparkman and Burstinatrix returned to Jaden's hand

Jaden groaned "Great, now my monsters are back in my hand. But I still haven't special summoned yet. So I summon Sparkman again in defence mode. Then I'll throw one card facedown and then end my turn"

"It's my move now Jaden" Zane said "And now my Cyber End appeared on the field thanks to my Time Fusion" The large three headed machine dragon once again appeared on the field.

"Great, every time Jaden destroys that Dragon, Zane just brings it back" Chazz stated "I'm starting to believe that Jaden can't win this duel."

"Well Jaden is still in with a chance" Bastion stated

"That's right" Aedan agreed "A monster summoned with Time Fusion can't attack on the turn it's summoned so Jaden still has a chance."

"So Jaden may be able to do this" Kallian smiled

"And there's more" Zane said "The card I removed with Time Fusion returns to my hand since it was Card from a Different Dimension so now we both draw two cards" Jaden and Zane drew two cards "And now I place one card facedown and end my turn"

"My move" Jaden said "I really think you like giving me cards as now I have the cards I need to end this duel right now. I summon Burstinatrix in attack mode." The female flame hero appeared on the field "Next I play Miracle Fusion to fuse Burstinatrix in my hand with Avian in my graveyard in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." The green and red warrior with the dragon head hand appeared on the field (Level 6 Attack 2100 Defence 1200) "Next I play Fusion Save which allows me to add a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Which I will now use to fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman to summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" A warrior wearing shining armour which glowed appeared on the field (Level 8 Attack 2500 Defence 2100) "And my Wingman has an effect, he gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. So with 7 in my graveyard, my Wingman gains 2100" Shining Flare Wingman glowed as he gained more power (EHSFW Attack 2500-4600) "Now go Wingman, attack Cyber End Dragon." Shining Flare Wingman swooped towards Cyber End and shot right through him and destroyed the mechanical dragon.

 **Zane: 800  
Jaden: 1700**

"And now my Wingman's other ability activates" Jaden added "Now you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points. Sorry Zane looks like it's over." Shining Flare Wingman appeared in front of Zane and emitted a bright light.

But Zane smiled "So close Jaden." He said "I play my facedown, Damage Pulveriser, now all damage from a card effect is reduced to zero and we both get to draw a card." The light faded and then both Jaden and Zane drew a card.

Unknown to each other, they had both just drawn the same card 'I drew Battle Fusion' they both thought

"I place one card facedown and end my turn" Jaden finished as he placed his Battle Fusion down "You know what Zane. I think that this is the final turn"

"It sure is" Zane replied as he drew his card "Your final turn. I play the spell card Power Bond"

"Wait, how can he use that?" Chazz questioned "You need monsters to use that and Zane has none on his field"

"Chazz is right" Bastion said

"Zane never makes a mistake like that" Solona stated "So Zane must have some kind of plan."

"I guess you are wondering what I using for Fusion Material." Zane said "Well I don't need monsters on my field; I play the spell card Cybernetic Fusion Support. Now by paying half my life points I can remove monsters in my graveyard from play for Fusion Material. So I'm removing my three Cyber Dragons to summon my Third Cyber End Dragon" the spirits of the three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field and then combined to form the massive three headed Cyber Dragon.

"Not again" Syrus groaned

"You know, you would think that Zane would come up with a tactic that didn't involve that Dragon" Alexis suggested

"Don't think so sis" Atticus smiled "That is Zane's best monster"

"And there is more" Zane added "I play the spell card Limiter Removal which doubles my Cyber End's attack points to 16000" Cyber End dragon roared as he gained a huge amount of attack points. (CED Attack 8000-16000)

"That's a lot of attack points!" Kallian gasped

"That's the strongest I've ever seen that Cyber End Dragon" Solona added

"I don't think there are any cards that can have that many attack points" Aedan added

"You're through Jaden!" Zane shouted "Cyber End Dragon attack." Each head fired a laser which combined into one.

"Not yet Zane" Jaden smiled "I play my facedown, the quick play spell Battle Fusion, now when my monster battles a fusion monster, it gains attack points equal to the attacking monster's attack points." (EHSFW Attack 4600-20600)

"He can't do that" Crowler stated "That is simple not possible, it must be against the rules"

"But it is allowed Crowler" Dorian stated

"It sure is" Sheppard smiled as he stood up "This is everything Duelling is about."

Shining Flare Wingman then swooped towards Cyber End Dragon "Nice move" Zane smirked "But it's pointless, because I activate the quick play spell card Battle Fusion. That's right Jaden, I have one too." (CED Attack 16000-36600)

Jaden smiled "Wow Zane" he said "You really are great; I'm going to miss you, now that you're leaving."

"And I'm going to miss you too Jaden" Zane replied "And that's why I'm passing you the torch. Once I leave here, you will be the top student here, despite your grades and your rank; you'll be the best so make me proud."

Jaden smiled "I'll do my best Zane" he said as a smirk appeared on his face "And I'll start right here" Zane looked at him confused and then he remembered that Jaden still had a facedown card on his field "I still have one trick up my sleeve and here it is. The trap card Final Fusion."

Zane gasped and then smiled "How clever" he stated

"Now we both take damage equal to the combined attack points of our monsters" Jaden smiled as Shining Flare Wingman collided with Cyber End Dragon and created a massive explosion that covered the field in smoke which made everyone gasp.

"What happened?" Chazz wondered

"Who won?" Bastion asked

They got their answers when the smoke cleared to reveal Jaden lying on his back and Zane on his knees.

 **Zane: 0000  
Jaden: 0000  
(Draw)**

One by one, the students all began standing and clapping as they had watched such an amazing Duel.

Zane had managed to get up and walk over to Jaden "You okay?" Zane asked

"I think" Jaden replied "How's my hair, is it still there" that comment made everyone laugh "That was a sweet duel Zane. But it was a draw so I guess that means we've got to duel again someday."

"Absolutely" Zane replied "And someday we will."

"Someday indeed" Jaden smiled "But for now, I really need a break"

"So do I" Zane smiled and then they both fell onto their backs laughing.

Everyone smiled as they watched "That was a really great Duel" Solona said to her brother

"Yeah and we will be leaving the island in a week's time" Daylen stated "And it will be the first time we are all together as a family"

Solona smiled "I'm glad to have our father back with us"

Theorn and Neria looked at them "Do you think we will get the chance to see each other during the holidays?" they asked

"I hope so" Solona replied and then she wrote something down on some paper and gave it to Theorn and Neria "That's our number, you can give us a call anytime"

"I think we will" Neria smiled

Alexis smiled at Jaden but Atticus couldn't resist teasing her "So Lex, looks like your boyfriend just drew with the best student on Campus"

Alexis replied by flicking him on the head but kept a smile "Yeah and next year, we might be able to spend some more time with each other."

Syrus just smiled at his brother and best friend.

...

However, despite what everyone thought, evil had not rested. Sure the Dark signers had been defeated but they had nearly forgotten about another Great Evil. The Shadow Cult known as the Venatori. Their location was unknown but they were still planning.

Livius Erimond led the Venatori and was one of the Elder Ones biggest supporters, he kept the other supporters in line and was considered to be the Elder One's second in command. Calpernia was another main supporter along with General Samson.

"Master" Livius said to a dark hooded figure standing in the middle of the room "Do we have any orders."

"You do have some orders" The hooded figure growled "Thanks to us, this world is now in a state of chaos and we will use this to help take over this Dimension."

"I did as you ordered" Samson sneered "I corrupted those weak warrior factions with the red Lyrium and now many have gone mad. I will use them as our army."

"Good" the master replied and turned to Calpernia "And what of your mission"

Calpernia knelt in front "Elder One, I apologize but I have been unable to corrupt the spellcaster users. General Fiona remains stubborn"

"We shall replace her soon" the Elder one replied "But there is still the issue with the Old God Cards, I can't hope to conquer this world without all 7 cards and I only have four"

Livius spoke up "Great Elder One, Lucanus has reason to believe that one of the cards is in one of the old ruins of this world. We shall find that card soon"

"Good and there is still the issue with that Amell Girl" The Elder One added "I think it is time we bring her to this Dimension." He turned to Livius "Get Gordian over here, I think it is time we make sure of that spy of his. He will help bring the Girl to us. Those so called Shadow Riders may have been defeated, but now it is time for the Venatori to rise. We shall conquer the Dimensions starting with this one." The Elder one gave a wicked laugh while his followers smirked at each other.

 **The End:  
Notes: Well this is it. This is the last chapter of Dragon-X. But there will be more stories coming soon in this series though I have to plan them out a bit before I start writing them. I will be concentrating on my other stories to get them updated a bit before I start on the next chapter on this series. I thank all those who have read this story and I hope you enjoy the next part of my Yu Gi Oh GX series in Dragon-X the Dimension of Dragons which will be started soon after I have written some of my others stories.**


	52. Sequel is out

**Sequel:**

 **The sequel to Dragon-X has been published; read Dragon-X the Dimension of Dragons which is on my channel.**


End file.
